Kingdom Hearts: The Nintendo Version Remixed
by KingdomKey23
Summary: A remake of my Nintendo Version Kingdom Hearts story. What if Sora visited Nintendo inspired locales instead of Disney ones? Well, let's find out, as he teams up with Luigi and Yoshi to find his missing friends across numerous, fantastical worlds! All the while battling mysterious, ferocious entities known as the Heartless.
1. Prolouge: The Awakening

A/N: Have you ever wondered what Kingdom Hearts would've been like if Square-Enix collaborated with Nintendo instead of Disney? Well, I tried to answer that question years ago. Many people enjoyed my take on the Kingdom Hearts tale. But looking back – yeah, I was young and inexperienced. I knew I could do better. This remake has been in the work for years, and today, I'm happy to present it to you. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: The franchises utilized in this story do not belong to me. They are properties of Square-Enix, Disney, and Nintendo. _

Special thanks to Jin-Art for creating the awesome book cover. **Visit them at Twitter: JitArt1**

* * *

**Prologue: The Awakening**

"I've_ been having these weird thoughts lately...like is any of this for real or not?"_

The water was warm. Very warm. Like a mother's embrace; you just wanted to fall asleep in it. But in Sora's predicament, it was impossible. He didn't understand what was happening. Was this a dream? No. He could feel the water clogging up his nostrils and ears. This had to be real, he thought. He tried to regain mobility, hoping that he could swim to the surface.

However, something restrained his movement. And he didn't know its origin.

A sense of dread started to settle in his mind; how long would he keep descending? Would he drown long before reaching the bottom of the deep, dark sea. His body started to rotate. He barely managed to open his sky-blue eyes. Below him was sand.

He was approaching the bottom at an alarming rate. There was no time to question how; instinct took over rationalization and he forced his eyes shut, expecting to feel the full force of the impact. Moments later, he felt himself stand on his feet; he no longer felt surrounded by water. Opening his eyes, he was taken aback by what he saw - he somehow ended up on the beach of his island. This was where he and his friends spent their summer days.

He scanned the area, perplexed by what was happening. Looking out at the ocean, he saw someone standing in the water about knee deep. At first the blinding light of the sun obstructed his vision, preventing him from identifying the person.

He inched his way closer to the shore in order to get a better view. He gasped in surprise; it was a teenage boy with long silver hair. He had his back turned to Sora as he stared out at the horizon. The boy wore a sleeveless shirt that had two straps going down the back of his shirt to form an "X." He wore loose blue jeans, and donned a pair of black gloves.

Sora called to the boy. "Riku!?"

Riku remained silent. He continued staring at the horizon, letting Sora's words float by and drift out to sea. Riku was Sora's best friend. And oldest friend. They knew each other their whole lives, and not once had Sora seen him in such a peculiar state. Sora started to make his way out into the ocean, but he stopped upon noticing that something was amiss.

Looking down, he noticed a substantial amount of water heading out into the ocean, as if being sucked up like a vacuum.

All that water going out to sea meant one thing.

Sora looked up to see a giant wave start to form in front of Riku. As the wave inched closer to him, it grew bigger and bigger; to the point where it loomed over Riku like an unstable building ready to fall.

There was no sign of fear in Riku. He simply turned around and held out his hand to Sora - a welcoming expression was plastered on his face. He's crazy, Sora thought; or, considering the surreal imagery, maybe he was the crazy one. Regardless, he was not about to let his best friend be devoured by the relentless sea. There was only one course of action:

Run out into the tidal wave.

It would consume them both. But Sora didn't care. What mattered most to him was saving his friend. He hurried into ocean - Riku didn't flinch the whole time. Before Sora could reach him, the wave consumed them both.

The force from the wave caused Sora to spin out of control, but he recovered, and was floating underwater. He looked up to see Riku standing straight in the water, starting right at him with that same welcoming expression. It was as though he was unperturbed from Mother Nature's fury. Riku held out his hand again.

Sora desperately tried to reach for Riku, but the powerful grip of the current pulled him away from his friend. Next thing he knew, he felt the force of the current push him up to the surface. He gasped as he emerged from the water.

Sora shook his head to get the excessive water out of his brown spiky hair. While catching his breath, he noticed the setting of the island had changed. The ocean was calm – the sun was setting over the horizon. This was getting stranger by the second, he thought. He looked around the ocean for any sign of Riku. His search didn't last long, as the voice of a teenage girl called out to him.

Turning to the left, he saw his other closest friend, Kairi, standing on the shore, waving to him. Sora waved back with a smile. The thought of Riku still worried him, though. Did he get out okay? There was no sign of movement in the water. Maybe Kairi saw him. He trudged his way towards the shore, all the while Kairi hopped up and down, continuing to wave at him.

Upon arriving on shore, he took a second to catch his break from the insanity that just ensued. For a fleeting moment, Kairi showed concern over Sora's exhaustion. But that soon turned to relief when he looked up at her with a huge, goofy smile. Kairi couldn't help but chuckle. Around the same age as him, Kairi had dark red hair, violet blue eyes, and wore a silver bead neckless.

She wore a white tank top, bike shorts underneath a purple skirt, and white slip-on shoes. Sora noticed her expression transform into a look of bewilderment. She looked up towards the sky. Sora did the same, noticing the sky crying tears of meteors. Nothing seemed unusual about it at first. Then, he noticed a person falling out of the sky. Both of them were speechless. It didn't seem possible; maybe it was an illusion of the sky.

The person came into view; Sora was shocked by the person's identity.

It was himself.

Another strange feeling came over him - a feeling as if someone pushed his chest. Kairi watched in surprise as Sora started to fall. And he didn't fall onto the shore. No, he was falling from the sky straight into the ocean.

Logic was obsolete. There was no rhyme or reason for these chains of events. Everything that happened felt so real. Perhaps he wasn't simply at the mercy of his dreams. Maybe there was an unseen entity controlling his every action like a puppet, forced to perform the same routine repeatedly. Soon enough he found himself sinking to the bottom of the ocean again.

As he approached the surface, he managed to land on his feet. He looked around the area; it was an endless voice of darkness. Only a beacon of light from above prevented the vicinity from becoming pitch black. Right now, all he could do was stay alert. Who knew what sort of surprises awaited him next?

Sora took a step forward. Suddenly, the ground below him started glowing intensely, and he shielded his eyes from the brightness. White doves emerged from the ground, revealing a green platform. Sora watched with increased confusion and awe over everything that transpired. Strangely, he felt like he was no longer underwater. After the doves flew away, he looked at the ground to see he was standing on an enormous, illuminated stained-glass pillar.

He noticed there was a picture of a person emended on the pillar. This person wore what looked like powered armor that had mixtures of oranges and reds. On the helmet was a green visor, preventing him from seeing the eyes. Sora had no idea who this person was, but there were other matters on his mind. Like where he was, or what this all meant. But unbeknownst to him, he'd soon be embarking on an incredible journey:

A journey into the world of Nintendo.

** Kingdom Hearts: The Nintendo Version Remixed**

** Created by: Kingdomkey23**

* * *

ACT I of this story has been written. Expect a new chapter every Wednesday and Sunday until ACT I has been fully posted.

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	2. Chapter 1: Strange Beginnings

**ACT I: The Keyblade **

**Chapter 1: Strange Beginnings**

It had been a good minute now; nothing unusual had happened since landing on the platform. Sora sighed in relief. Maybe now he could try and coherently piece together what was happening.

_"So much to do,_" a mysterious voice said.

Or not.

Nervous, Sora glanced over his shoulder. "Who's there?"

_"So little time..."_ the voice continued.

Sora looked around the area. Not a soul in sight. This did not bode well.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

_"The door is still shut. Are you ready?" _

Sora wasn't sure how to respond. Obviously, this voice had no desire to give him any information. But he was more concerned over trusting this voice. Should he trust it? Well, considering that running away would lead to him falling off the pillar, Sora didn't have much of a choice, did he?

He let out a nervous exhale, unsure of what to expect next.

"I..I guess I'm ready," he said.

_"Don't be afraid,"_ the voice said in a gentle tone.

Not the best advice to hear, but he'd accept it.

_"Step towards the light. Can you do it?"_

Sora walked into the light that was in the middle of the pillar.

"Okay, now what?"

No response. He was about to open his mouth when a stone pedestal magically emerged from the ground. A black shield with a red outline materialized on top of the pillar. Engraved in the middle of it was what appeared to be a red mushroom insignia.

_"Power sleeps within you."_

Before he could inquire about the shield, a pedestal analogous to the first one emerged from the ground; resting on it was another weapon: a staff. On the edge of the staff was a blue mushroom symbol. These mushroom symbols were peaking Sora's curiosity. They reminded him of a book he read in school called: _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. _He wondered if he was having a similar experience like Alice. But then again, he doubted this "happy place" would have a mad tea party.

The voice continued. _"It will give you form."_

Another pedestal appeared; this one contained a sword with a yellow hilt. Unsurprising, there was a mushroom symbol embedded in the middle of it.

_"It will give you strength."_

Sora was now stuck in the middle of these three weapons. Confusion was pounding on Sora's head like a drum.

_"Choose well." _

"Choose? Why? Am I going to fight against someone?"

Yet again, no response. Sora's bewilderment was morphing into frustration. Okay. He'll play along. Having always played with toy swords in his youth, Sora's decision was apparent. He walked over to the sword, picked it up with both hands, and examined every detail. The sword's weight was decent – not too heavy, not too light.

_"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. a sword of terrible destruction. Is this the path you seek?"_

Those qualities alone would be good enough, he thought. Besides, having a sword around might give him some sense of security while journeying throughout this mysterious place.

"Sure," he said.

Sora became startled when the sword dematerialized right in front of his eyes.

"Whoa! How about a little warning before you do that!?"

_"Your path is set. Now, what will you give up?"_

"Why? Is there a reason for all this?" Sora said. He sighed. "Lemme guess what you're going to say: absolutely nothing, right?"

The voice answered his question with silence. He sighed in annoyance – was this a test? If so, it was doing exceptionally well at testing his patience. And the worst part was he had no choice but to follow the voice's commands like a dog. It was his only chance to leave this place alive.

After inspecting the other two weapons, he decided to relinquish the staff. No particular reason; he just wanted to continue his journey. After doing so, he heard the voice again.

_"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?"_

"Yes."

The staff vanished from his sight.

_"You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"_

Sora shrugged. "I guess so."

All of a sudden, the three pillars started to sink into the ground. How they were sinking into a solid platform was the last question on Sora's mind, because the entire floor started rumbling. Then, the platform started shattering away like glass. Eventually, the ground below him was gone, and he found himself falling again. Bits of shattered glass fell with him.

To him, it felt like he was falling for eternity. Or maybe just waiting to see anything made it feel slower to him. Either way, he was nervous about what awaited at the bottom (granted that there was a bottom). Soon, another glass pillar came into view. He was relieved. Albeit only slightly. His instincts knew that the mysterious voice had other plans for him.

He managed to stand right side up and land safely on his feet. Sora exhaled again. He took a moment to look at the new pillar. Another picture; this one contained the image of a beautiful woman who wore a pink dress. She had long blonde hair, pointy ears, and wore golden shoulder pads. On her wardrobe and jewelry were insignias of three triangles coming together. Sora also noticed the tiara on her forehead, indicating that she was royalty.

Before he could ponder over this next image, the sword he chose appeared in his hand.

_"You've gained the power to fight. That is, if you know how to use a sword." _

For the first time since arriving at this place, Sora exhibited a confident smirk.

"Do I know how to use a sword? Ha! Check this out!"

Sora swung the blade a few times, displaying some of his techniques. Growing up, Sora would always spar with his best friend Riku, developing skills with a sword (obviously the swords they sparred with were fake), so using it felt second nature.

After a few swings, Sora rested the blade over his shoulder, grinning in pride.

"Not bad, huh?"

_"Not bad at all. Such a natural talent. But remember to use that talent to defend yourself and your friends from 'them.'"_

Sora looked up at the voice with a curious expression. "'Them?'"

_"In front of you!"_

Sora did as instructed, and noticed two bizarre humanoid creatures arise from the ground. They had pitch black skin, a round, spherical head that spouted twisted antennae, and other than having cold, lifeless yellow eyes, they lacked facial features. The creatures display their vicious sharp claws. Despite appearing bipedal, theyalso walked on all fours. They approached their hapless victim.

"What the heck are those things!?" Sora asked, feeling a terrified surge in his spine.

_"Keep your light burning strong."_

One of the creatures lunged at Sora. He brought the blade up just as the creature knocked him over on the ground. It was right in his face. His blue eyes met the creature's yellow emotionless ones. Sora's heart pounded at an incredible rate, from both the adrenaline and terror.

However, showing any sign of intimidation would lead to his downfall. He had to focus. Using every ounce of strength, he pushed the creature off him; after standing up, he slashed the creature straight in half before it could attack again; it exploded into dust.

Sora turned his attention to the other creature. It swung its claw right at Sora's left foot, but he moved back and lifted it. He tried to counter by thrusting his blade right at the creature, but it did something unexpected – merge into the floor. The only thing Sora's blade hit was ground. Bewilderment would have been an appropriate reaction, but considering all the other strange things that were happening to him, he honestly wasn't surprised anymore. The shock lost its value.

He watched as the creature ran a few feet back, moving like a shadow desperately searching for its owner. The creature finally emerged from the ground and turned to face Sora; who was not at all intimidated by this monster's special ability. He was not going to let it beat him. His confident attitude was mightier than the weapon he held in his hand.

"Quite the tricky one, aren'tcha? Unfortunately for you, I'm trickier!"

The two ran right for each other. When both were close enough, the creature leaped into the air, ready to pounce on him. Sora dropped onto his backside and slid across the ground. He held the sword straight up, and the creature flew right through the sword - upon which it disintegrated into black dust.

Sora lay on the ground for a few seconds, catching his breath from the fight. The adrenaline was rushing through his veins faster than cars driving on a racetrack. In his heart, he had a feeling that this fight was only a prelude of things to come. What were those creatures? They were cute looking, but vicious.

Sora rose to his feet and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He knew it was a long shot, but he decided to ask the voice about the creatures. Only the voice spoke up first in an alarming tone.

_"Behind you!"_

Sora turned around to catch another dark creature flying right for him. With little time to react, Sora shifted his torso to avoid the strike. However, the creature just managed to slash through his left shoulder. Sora clenched his teeth from the sharp pain. Fortunately for him, the damage wasn't severe, but the pain was still intense.

Angry from being caught off guard, Sora brought his blade down, but the creature merged with the ground, causing him to miss. After composing himself, he formulated a plan. Its movements were predictable, like a wild animal. He needed to follow its patterns. Eventually it would resurface. Then he'd make his move.

The creature ran around the entire area. Not once did Sora blink; he was keen on keeping that creature in his peripheral vision. Finally, it started emerging from the ground. Sora dashed for the creature and kicked it right in the chin; it went flying backwards. While it was dazed, Sora brought his blade down and defeated the creature.

A sense of relief overtook Sora's senses. He was glad the battle was over. But the lingering pain in his shoulder refused to die. Pulling the left side of his jacket up, he noticed claw marks on his shoulder. Luckily the cut wasn't deep, but he could still feel the sting tingle his senses.

_"Fret not," _the voice said. _"Your wounds will be tended to...in time."_

What does that mean, Sora thought? Does this voice just have an affinity for speaking in vague sentences? Regardless, he didn't want to wait around in pain. Especially since another dark monster had appeared in front of him.

Sora braced himself for another round, but the creature dove into the ground, creating a black puddle. Which expanded in mere seconds. Sora backed away from the puddle. He noticed another one appearing to the right. Soon, they were everywhere, and then merged into a pool of darkness. Sora felt something tug at his foot, and like an undertow, the darkness pulled him into the depths of the dark ocean.

Darkness covered his senses. Breathing became difficult, as if someone was strangling him. Struggling did nothing, but he continued anyway, refusing to accept his fate. There were moments where he wanted to scream, but knew that no one would come to his aide. Even the voice would probably say something vague like, "With death brings new beginnings."

Everything seemed hopeless. Suddenly, he started to see brightness again - a burst of air entered his mouth and embraced his lungs. Opening his eyes, he noticed he was on another platform. Unlike the previous two, people weren't imprinted on the glass ground. Upon standing up, he noticed that the platform was pink; there were three heart symbols, and in between those hearts appeared to be silhouettes of women.

Turning to his left, he noticed a door on the other side of the pillar. He approached it with caution, keeping his eyes open for anymore creatures. Sora noticed something odd about the door; it was transparent. There's no way I'm getting in there, he thought. And even if he did, what would await him?

A strange chill tickled the back of his neck. Turning around, he saw a lone treasure chest in the middle of the area. The strangeness never ceased, he thought. What could be in there? Possibly a trap. But did he really have a choice at this point? Choice was being held hostage by predetermined fate. Vigilant, he opened the chest to find a small jar inside. On the front of the jar was a star insignia.

_"Drink to heal your wounds."_

Sora opened the lid to see yellow liquid swirling inside. While the voice had been vague so far, at least what it said sounded truthful. Putting the edge of the jar up to his lips, he drank every last drop. His tongue was greeted by a strong pineapple taste. Not bad, he thought. In an instant, Sora no longer felt the pain in his shoulder, and noticed that the cut was gone.

"Whoa! That stuff really works! Thanks...um...whoever you are!"

_"Then continue forth." _

Sora turned to face the door. "How? The door is-"

He noticed that door was solid.

"Should've seen that coming."

Sora ran over the door, and stopped right in front of it. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hands on the handles. He waited a few moments. His heart tried to take refuge in his stomach, as if fearful of what awaited it. However, Sora had to convert that nervous feeling into excitement. After all, he was curious about what awaited on the other side. Maybe it'd be something incredible.

He pulled the handles, and opened the door. Behind it was a powerful, blinding light. Sora squinted his eyes, and, finding his courage, stepped into it.

* * *

Awake. I'm awake. The dream's over, he thought in excitement. That was Sora's assumption when he saw the familiar lush palm trees of his island. He had to be home. This crazy nightmare was over. He found himself on a wooden platform, which was located at the left corner of his island. In front of him he noticed three of his friends sitting around: Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. He was relieved to see them, too.

_"Hold on," _the voice said. _"The door won't open yet." _

Upon hearing that voice, a disheartened moan crawled out of Sora's mouth. "Oh, no."

_"First, tell me more about yourself."_

Sora felt uncomfortable sharing his personal life with the mysterious voice, but, if that's what it took to wake up from this nightmare, he'd have to begrudgingly comply.

"Well, I like running, swimming, keeping my hair spiky, and—"

_"No, no. Initiate a conversation with one of your friends." _

Sora shrugged and walked over to Selphie, who was sitting on a small wooden fence. Selphie was a young girl with brown hair, and she wore a yellow dress.

"Hey, Selphie," Sora said, feigning a casual tone as to not appear nervous.

"What's most important to you?" she asked.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I said, what's most important you?" she said. "C'mon, Sora. Everyone has to have that one thing that is invaluable to them."

Since when did Selphie get so philosophical suddenly? Either way, he never took the time to think about that, and mulled over her words.

"To be number one," he said.

"Is being number one such a big deal?"

Sora didn't reply. What was the point? This wasn't the Selphie he knew. Right now, his main concern was leaving this illusion that masqueraded itself as his island. He said good-bye and returned to the middle of the area.

Sora looked up at the sky. "I answered her question. What's next?"

No responds.

"Aw. c'mon! Not even a hint?" Sora groaned. "Fine. Guess I have to talk with the others, huh? You could be a little more specific next time!"

He was rambling now. There was so much suppressed frustration over the "helpful" advice he had been receiving. But lashing out wouldn't help his current predicament. Time to keep moving, he thought. Next, he approached Wakka, a teenage boy that had a bizarre hair style. The front of his orange hair had a single spike that went upward. Sora wondered how many bottles of hair gel valiantly sacrificed their lives to form that spike.

Other than the weird hairstyle that would give stylists a heart attack, the only other notable thing about Wakka was the ball he held in his hand. He and Tidus both played a sport called Blitzball together; in fact, Wakka was captain of their Blitzball team at school. He smiled as Sora approached him.

"Wassup man?" Wakka said with a heavy accent.

"Nothing much. How are you?"

"Oh, same old, same old, brudda. Tell me, what do you want outta life?"

An immediate answer came to Sora; because it resonated so much with him.

"To see rare sight," he said.

Sora always had a desire to leave his island ever since he was a little boy. He wanted to see new, exotic places. An adventurer at heart, he hoped to achieve that dream one day.

"To see rare sights, huh?" Wakka said "Sounds interesting."

Sora walked over to his last friend, Tidus - a teenage boy who he'd described as being full of boundless energy. He had sandy blonde hair, and wore an opened yellow shirt, unique navy pants, with one leg being slightly higher than the other, and wore yellow sandals.

"Hey, dude," Tidus said. "What are you most afraid of?"

Sora couldn't think of a suitable answer, so he said the first thing that leaped from his throat. "Getting old...I guess."

"Is it really scary to old?" Tidus asked.

The voice spoke up. _"You're afraid of getting old. You want to see rare sights. You want to be number one. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one. Is this how you wish to proceed?" _

Sora smiled. "Sure, why not?"

_"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near." _

A confused expression appeared on his face. "What are you talking about? Didn't I already open the" –he sighed. No point in asking– "forget it."

Sora waited to see what would happen next. At first, nothing. He looked at the illusions that were supposed to be his friends. Gone. He was alone again. His heart sank – real or not, seeing those familiar faces made him feel better. Now he had to throw himself back into this strange reality –alone with nothing but trepidation, unsure of what to expect next.

A small ball of light appeared in front of him, and exploded into a bright flash that covered the area. After the light vanished, he appeared on another glass platform – the one place he did not miss in the slightest. The picture on this one depicted a blonde-haired woman holding a light pink umbrella. She wore a long pink dress and wore long white gloves.

Standing in front of her were strange anthropomorphic mushroom creature. This whole thing is weird, Sora thought. And that was beyond an understatement. Walking forward, he called out for somebody. Anybody would do. Even the confusing statements of the voice would suffice.

Somebody, or rather, something, did respond to his call. The strange creature Sora encountered before appeared to his left. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed another appear. Another one soon followed.

And another. And another.

Sora found himself surrounded by eight of the mysterious creatures, and summoned his sword out of thin air. He wasn't sure how he called for it at will; it almost felt second nature to him. The boy looked over his shoulder to see one of the creatures run at him. He did a back flip over it, landed, turned around, and ran towards the center of the platform.

His plan was to get the creatures close enough to each other; that way he could take out a couple at once. One of the creatures intercepted him and swung its claws at his chest. Sora rolled to his right. He immediately brought his blade down to counter. The creature merged into the ground and retreated. Two more appeared on each side of him. The one on Sora's right swung at him, but he brought his blade inward to counter.

The creature to his left leaped into the air, preparing to strike. Sora delivered a fierce kick and knocked it into three of its brethren. Turning back to the creature who just parried him, he found himself shifting his torso right to dodge its incoming claw. When it tried to strike with the opposite claw, Sora swung his blade in and knock it backwards. Stunned, it couldn't defend itself from the incoming strike. It disintegrated right before Sora's eyes.

One down. Sora looked over his shoulder to see the other seven running right for him. Taking a huge risk, he decided to head straight at them. Sora hacked and slashed his way through the group, dodging their attacks, and taking damage from some strikes. To Sora, the battle seemed to be lasting forever. Defeating these creatures wasn't too hard; there were just so many to face.

Regardless, the number of creatures dropped quicker than dominos. There was only one left. Sora had no problem disposing of it. Victory was obtained, but not rewarded; he was still stuck in this strange place, and now had a few scars on his body. Sora took a moment to catch his breath.

But he couldn't rest for a long; glass stairs suspended in midair materialized in front of him. Each step appeared one at a time, and the path led upward to another pillar. No time to linger, Sora thought; have to keep moving. He took his time climbing the stairs, to regain his strength. Despite being in a strange place, he couldn't help but admire the beautiful artistry of the glass floors – on both the stairs and the pillars.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, he stepped onto the platform. Sora looked down to see what picture was embedded on the floor. The picture was of an anthropomorphic blue vixen. Her only forming clothing was a golden bra-like top and a white loincloth. She wore a tiara, a necklace, and silver bracelets on her arms and legs.

Standing behind her was an anthropomorphic fox with cream colored skin. Sora could only make out the back of his head.

His eyes trailed upwards, and he noticed a bright beam of light coming from the sky. Was there an opening that lead to the surface? Sora walked closer to the light to get a better view.

_"The closer you get to light," _the voice said, _"the greater your shadow becomes."_

Instinctively, Sora looked back at his shadow; it was strangely tall for a shadow. A bad feeling twisted Sora's stomach like a knot; it twisted harder when his shadow emerged from the ground.

"What the–!?"

The shadow grew bigger; it started towering over Sora's head. All he could do was back up in fear

_"But don't be afraid."_

Don't be afraid!? Are you kidding? You're not the one standing in front of a giant shadow, Sora thought. The shadow's entire form morphed into something else; something sinister. Its body became muscular; the arms became ridiculously long, while the legs were short; at the bottom of the legs were two thin feet that curved inwards. Two small wings appeared on its back, and a huge hole in the shape of a heart appeared on its abdomen. Tentacles appeared on its head, and they wiggled around slowly.

_"And don't forget..."_

Forget what? That he had a whole life ahead of him. No, don't be negative; must escape, he thought. Sora ran for the stairs, but upon reaching the edge, he noticed they were gone, and caught himself before falling. Why didn't he see that coming? Was he trying to be hopeful? Most likely. But even hopefulness wouldn't save him from the monstrosity that had appeared.

One of Sora's options when it came to fight or flight was rendered useless. He knew what he had to do. Summoning every ounce of courage, he drew his sword and turned to face his adversary. The monster loomed over him, staring right into his soul with those cold, emotionless eyes. Sora pushed the lump in his throat down and ran right for the giant monster.

The monster clenched its right fist and gathered a ball of dark energy. It brought its fist back, preparing to strike. Sora rolled to his left, just avoiding the incoming attack. As he got to his feet, he noticed the monster held its fist in the ground; it was emanating a small pool of darkness. That's it, Sora thought! He could run up the monster's arm. Just as he was about to jump on, one of the small creatures he fought earlier emerged from the pool and tackled him to the ground.

Sora managed to push the creature off him, and defeated it in an instant. Before he could continue towards the monster, three more little creatures emerged from the darkness. Growing irritable, Sora ran right at the creatures, cutting through each one of them. After defeating the last one, he noticed the monster's right fist was above him. Sora leaped backwards to avoid the fist as it slammed into the ground.

The monster threw a punch at Sora with its left hand. With no time to dodge, he brought his blade up to catch the attack. The force from the punch knocked Sora him a good distance. After regaining his footing, he saw the creature on its knees; it fired a purple energy ball out of its stomach. Sora ducked to avoid the attack.

He didn't have time to rest; another one came right at him. Sora rolled to his left. The monster's attacks were fast. He couldn't find an opening. All he could do was run and dodge. Overtime, however, Sora started to understand the patterns. He formulated a plan.

The creature charged another attack. It was time! Sora held his sword like a bat. When the creature fired the attack, Sora gasped upon seeing three energy balls coming at him. Either way, he stood his ground as the energy closed in on him.

Sora swung his blade with all his might and knocked the attack right back at the monster, hitting it right in the eyes; it covered them from the immense pain. Now's my chance, Sora thought. He was ready to attack when the creature took its left hand and slammed it into the ground, knocking him onto his backside.

The monster removed its opposite hand and slammed it into the ground, too. A small wave appeared underneath Sora; he tried to move, but the wave wrapped around his legs like vines. Panic overtook over his senses; he felt helpless. Upon looking back up, he was greeted by the vacant stare of the monster.

_"–But don't be afraid."_

Darkness started to cover his body. With what little mobility he had left, Sora desperately tried run away – no avail. He was pinned down like a fragile animal.

_"You hold the mightiest weapon of all." _

Darkness covered his arms, his legs, and his chest. He was frightened; so frightened that he screamed in terror, which produced a frightening sound:

Silence.

Sound. Small. Taste. Feel. All his senses were vanishing before him. Struggling seemed pointless.

There was no escape.

_"So don't forget..."_

The final image Sora saw before being completely consumed was the monster's empty yellow eyes – an unsightly image he would carry to his grave. Soon, all he saw was darkness.

_"You are the one who will open the door."_

* * *

For the longest time (or at least what felt like a long time), everything was quiet. That is until the gentle sounds of ocean waves broke the silence; which were followed with the sounds of birds happily chirping. Familiar sounds of his island. Was he finally home? He opened his eyes.

After taking a second for his vision to adjust, he was greeted by the clear blue sky. He felt drowsy. And still a bit paranoid. How could he be sure this wasn't another illusion? Taking his time, Sora sat up and shook his head. He noticed that he was on the beach of his island. Sora lightly grasped the warm sand and felt the particles slide through his fingers. Looking ahead, he saw the crisp, clear water; the waves made their way onto shore, and then went back out to sea.

Everything was calm – just the way it should be. Maybe this nightmare was finally over. Relieved, Sora opened his mouth to unleash a huge yawn. He wasn't fully awake yet. A few more minutes will do, he thought. He lay back onto the warm sand. Only to be greeted by a familiar red-haired girl. As if a lightning bolt struck his senses, he sat up in surprise.

"Whoa!" he cried.

Turning around, he saw that Kairi was leaning over to look at him. She giggled upon seeing the confused, and somewhat irritable, expression on his face.

"Aw, give me break, Kairi," Sora said. "Do you always have to sneak up on me like that?

She grinned. "Well, of course. That's how I like to wake up lazy bums like you up. I figured you'd be here snoozing."

"But I wasn't snoozing! I was in this strange place. This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't –"

Sora felt a sharp pain in his head, and rubbed it. Must've slept funny. Kairi couldn't help but role her eyes.

"I don't know, Sora," she said. "You WERE snoring pretty loudly. Construction workers would tell you to turn it down a notch."

Sora exhibited a good-natured smile. "Hey!"

Kairi laughed. "Couldn't resist! But you were probably dreaming."

"It wasn't a dream!"

But the more he thought about it, the more he started to think otherwise. Something about it felt real; he remembered the pain he felt from fighting those creatures. Nothing made sense as he tried to piece everything together.

"Or was it?" He looked down, digging deeper into his thoughts. "I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre..."

"Yeah, sure," she said.

Kairi walked towards the shore and looked out at the horizon; she was wondering what lay beyond the ocean. And, after months of planning, their dreams were about to come true.

"I can't wait to see what's out there," Kairi said.

Sora smiled. "Me either. What do you think we'll encounter? Pirates? Aliens? Man, just thinking about this trip gets me pumped!"

"Don't get too pumped," Kairi said. She chuckled. "You'll waste all that energy and get tired. We don't need any more laziness from you today."

"Heh, very funny," Sora said. While on the subject of other worlds, a thought crossed his mind. "Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?"

"I've told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

Kairi briefly searched her memories for even the smallest fragment of her home world. No avail.

"Nothing," she said.

"You ever wanna go back?"

Kairi said without hesitation, "Well, I'm happy here, silly. Why would I go live there if I can't even remember it?"

"True."

"But you know...I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too," Sora said. "Along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see em' all!"

Kairi excitedly turn to Sora. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go right now!"

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" a familiar voice called out.

Sora and Kairi turned to see Riku walk up to them. Cradled in his right arm was a log. He smiled while shaking his head sy them. They love to get ahead of themselves.

"Besides, how are you gonna GET to other worlds?" Riku said. "By doggy paddling out to sea?" The raft's not finished yet, you goofballs."

Kairi giggled. "Heh. Guess we got a little carried away."

With the dream still fresh in his mind, Sora was relieved to see that the ocean didn't consume Riku into its endless digestive tract.

"Riku! You're okay!" Sora said.

Riku raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Uh, yeah. Of course I'm okay."

Riku's glanced at Kairi; she could tell he wanted an answer for Sora's strange behavior.

"Sleeping," Kairi simply said.

"Not surprised." Riku rotated his left arm around. "Well, I'm okay, but a little sore from working on the raft. By myself."

Sora rubbed his head sheepishly. "Ooh. Sorry about that, man."

"That's okay," Riku said. He walked up to Sora. "You can make it up to me by picking up the slack."

Before Sora could respond, he saw Riku toss the log at him. He grabbed it, but ended up falling onto the ground. Kairi giggled again. Riku walked over to her; when he stopped in front of her, he placed his hands on his hips, still smiling.

"Don't think you're off the hook, either," Riku said, "'cause you're just as lazy as he is."

Kairi smirked. "So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together!"

Riku, however, was tired from working on the raft. He sat down on the sand to relax for a few minutes. But his time of respite was immediately cut short by what Kairi said next:

"I'll race ya!"

Riku and Sora looked at Kairi in surprise.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"What, are you kidding?"

Kairi chuckled. "Now who's the lazy one? Ready...go!"

Hearing the words 'go' was like a match being lit inside the boys. Sora and Riku couldn't resist competing against each other, no matter what the reason; there was just something so thrilling about it. They've shared this competitive streak since childhood, and it wasn't going away anytime soon. The two looked into each other's eyes, seeing that familiar burning desire to win.

The boys scrambled to their feet and took off for the other side of the island. Kairi followed close behind. They couldn't help but laugh all the way there. Words could not eloquently describe the amount of the fun they had together; they hoped those feelings of joy would last forever.

As they ran under the bridge, they failed to notice that a mysterious person wearing a brown cloak was watching them.

* * *

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	3. Chapter 2: Preparing to Set Sail

**Chapter 2: Preparing to Set Sail **

"I got here first!"

"No way, dude! I beat you, like, by a millisecond!"

"Nuh-uh!"

Another typical day on Destiny Island, Kairi thought. Birds singing; the temperature was nice and warm; Sora and Riku having a trivial dispute over who won the race. Sounded about right. She arrived not too long after her friends finished their race. They were standing by a wooden door that led to the other side of the island.

Their arguments were never in malice; it was about as childish as you'd expect from two friends who grew up together like brothers. The boys' argument continued until they noticed Kairi out of the corner of their eyes. Immediately, they turned to face her. She frowned, knowing full well what they were about to say.

"Oh, no!" she said. "I'm not playing ref again. Count me out. Besides, you both left me in the dust."

Sora sighed. They were getting nowhere settling this argument. Then, he had an idea. "Hey, let's settle this argument by racing to the dock. That will determine the winner."

"That's pointless, man," Riku said with a chuckle. "We're deciding who won a race...by having another one?"

"Uh...well...I...okay, good point," Sora said. "So what do we now?"

Riku smirked. "Settle this the old-fashioned way?"

Sora knew exactly what he was implying. The thought filled him with both excitement and worry. Ever since they were kids, they would always spar with their toy swords. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried, Sora couldn't beat Riku in a match. But he wasn't discouraged; Sora was never a quitter, and he knew victory would one day be crowned upon his head.

"Yep!" Sora clenched his fist in excitement. "You're on! Usual spot?"

"You know it!" Riku said with excitement.

"Guys, what about the raft?" Kairi asked, growing annoyed.

Sora and Riku winced. They had climbed a bit too high on the competitive ladder.

"Oh, right," Sora said, rubbing his head in an apologetic manner. "Kinda important we finish that, huh?"

"Shouldn't be too hard," Riku said. "We just need certain materials to complete it. Kairi, do you have that list we made earlier?"

Kairi pulled out a small piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it. "Yep. We're all set. Why don't you take a break since you did most of the groundwork? Sora and I will gather the materials."

"Alright," Riku said. "Just make sure he doesn't fall asleep again."

Kairi snickered. "Will do."

"Hey!" Sora said.

Riku turned around to face a tall island, which was located next to the beach. The kids would frequently occupy it to look out at the horizon. Or, in Sora and Riku's case, have their duels. A bridge connected the tall island to a wooden pillar located on the main one.

"And when you're done, meet me over there," Riku said. "That's where we'll have our match!"

"You got it!" Sora said energetically.

Sora threw a fake punch at Riku, who caught it with his palm.

"Look forward to beating ya," Riku said.

"Dream on!"

After saying good-bye, Riku headed for the tall island. Kairi couldn't help but roll her eyes with a smile.

"Is everyday like a competition for you two?" she asked.

Sora grinned. "Can't help it. Makes the day even better!"

"Heh. I admit, it doesn't get old cheering you two on, either," she said. "In fact, I've already been working on a few cheers for you."

"Really?" Sora asked. "Cool. Can I hear them?"

"Well, I was thinking either, 'you did your best,' or 'you'll get him next time, Sora."'

"Aw, c'mon, Kairi. Can't you be a little more optimistic? I know I can beat him! I feel it in my gut!"

Kairi giggled. "I'm only playing. I think you can beat him, too. You've come close before. I think you're about due for a win."

Sora smiled. "Thanks."

"Sure. Well, let's get started," Kairi said.

The two looked through the list of materials they needed for the raft. In order to expedite their work, they decided to split up and search for items assigned to them. Then, Kairi headed for the dock, while Sora headed for the beach (Kairi was slightly dubious about him searching at the beach; he might fall asleep again).

Sora strolled along the beach, taking in the sights of his island. Familiarity is both a comfort and a discontentment. On one hand you feel safe and happy knowing where you are – it's a part of human nature. His island was the shining example. Nothing bad ever happened on it. It was a place he could escape to after a rough day. Many other kids knew that, too. It was like living in a permanent paradise.

For all fourteen years of his life, this island brought him laughter and joy. Every time he stepped on the dock, his ears were embraced by the soothing sounds of the tide; in the distance he could hear the jovial cries of his friends playing, or gossiping over the latest rumors circulating about at school. He, Kairi, and Riku were always on the island together, day in and day out. Their lives were easygoing.

And that was the problem.

They loved their island, but it became mundane to sit around and look at the familiar sights. How many times are we going to hear those same kid's gossiping? How many times are we going to watch the same tide go out to see? It was time for a change.

Riku came up with the idea many years ago to leave home and discover other worlds. It wasn't until they became teenagers that they decided to enact their childhood dream. Sure, they did stop and think about the ramifications of leaving everyone behind; their parents would be fraught with distress. But teenagers always found a way to rationalize their reasoning. We're just going on a little vacation, Sora convinced himself. We'll be back in no time!

As Sora continued his search, he couldn't help but think about the dream. He was trying his best to dismiss it from his memory. That was a challenging task. Especially since he kept envisioning that giant monster hovering over him, growing closer and closer to his face – those empty yellow eyes never leaving his line of sight.

Sora was too busy in his thoughts to notice that one of his friends, Wakka, had snuck up behind him and pulled him into headlock. For a second, he flinched, but then recognized the playful grip.

"Hey man!" Wakka said. "Wassup?"

Sora, regaining his senses, chuckled. "Knowing you, Wakka, probably your hair style."

"Very funny, brudda." He released Sora from his grip.

Wakka and his friend Tidus were a part of their school's Blitzball team – a sport that Sora didn't follow too much (he wasn't much of a sports person, anyway). But since he was Tidus and Wakka's good friend, he had to be somewhat invested. Especially since they would ramble on for hours at a time about Blitzball, talking about complicated strategies that made Sora's head spin in confusion. All he could do was smile and nod.

And they were just that – good friends. Nothing more. No one ever came close to the incredible bond he shared with Riku and Kairi. Why was that? Maybe it was because they hung out all the time; and through their daily interactions, they've come to have a deep understanding of one another. Sora couldn't explain it, but they weren't just friends; they were his family.

"How's your day going?" Wakka asked.

"I'm fine," Sora said. "Can't stick around. Have to get some stuff for the raft. I'm already slacking off."

Wakka, Tidus, and their other friend Selphie knew about their plans to leave the island. How could they not? The raft was partially formed, resting on the other side of the island. Despite Wakka's booming mouth, he was a loyal friend, and would not utter a word.

Wakka looked disappointed. "Aw, man. We never hang out much anymore. You're usually off to watch the sunset with Riku and Kairi. Or your face is in the sand after Riku wallops you."

"Hey!" Sora said, somewhat annoyed. "I'll have you know he's been throwing me into the ocean these days."

He realized the blunder of that sentence. Wakka tried containing his laughter.

Sora blushed. "Erm, you know what I mean. But that all changes today. I've been practicing all week. I'm finally gonna take him down!"

"Sure, brudda," Wakka said with a hint of sarcasm. "But don't let that get you down. I still can't beat Tidus at Blitzball. He gets me every time with his….Subliminal Magic Jelly…Shot?"

Sora chuckled. "The Sublimely Magnificent Ject Short Mark III?"

"No way! You remember the whole thing?"

"Of course. He only beats it into my head every time we talk."

"Y'know, I'm still trying to figure out what happened to Mark I or Mark II."

"Maybe III just sounds cooler," Sora said with a shrug. "Hey, I promise to hang out with you more often. Especially before we leave."

"Okay, man," Waka said, feeling reassured. His expression then turned to worry. "Still think you three are loco for doing this, but I guess sometimes you have to be crazy to achieve your dreams."

"Wow, Wakka." There was a cheeky grin on Sora's face. "Who knew you were quite the philosopher?"

Wakka responded with a playful punch to Sora's shoulder. "Ahh, get out here! Before I put you through an intense Blitzball session."

Sora hurried off to continue his mission. While walking along the shore, he found one of the logs needed for the trip. He picked it up between his right arm and walked over to the lone island, which he then placed on the ground.

He walked towards the dock, hoping to find another log. Looking to his right, he could see the giant trees standing tall over the island. Large wooden structures covered a majority the area. There were ladders and stairs that lead to higher grounds, allowing everyone to get a breathtaking view of the island. It was like having their own personal playground. Nearby the bridge was a little shack for the kids to go in if they needed to cool off from the heat's unrelenting wrath.

Sora walked over to the dock. Selphie was sitting on the edge, starting out at the bright blue horizon. She was always a daydreamer, letting her thoughts freely roam throughout her mind. No one knew what she thought about, but it had to be something pleasant. A permeant, content smile seemed sewed to her mouth. She let the breeze blow through the two giant curls of her brown hair.

Sora approached her and said hello. They started making small talk.

"I've been fine, "she said. "Just enjoying the breeze. You still working on that raft?"

Sora nodded.

"Still can't believe you're going out there," she said. "Think you'll find another world?"

"I'm counting on it!"

Selphie giggled. "You never let anything get you down, huh? I could never imagine myself on a raft. Too much action for me."

"Could be worse," Sora said. "Tidus and Wakka could be with you."

She glared at Sora in horror. "Don't get that thought into my head! I'd be hearing about Blitzball in stereo."

After they both let their laughter poor out, Sora said good-bye. He didn't want to waste any more time. The others were sure to grow impatient. Kairi was probably preparing a whole speech on why he's a lazy bum. He shuttered at the thought.

Sora walked over the giant wooden structure at the far-left corner of the island. He climbed the ladder, walked down a suspended pathway, and arrived at a small island bridge. Tidus was there, practicing his fighting skills by swinging around a long red sword, known as a bokken. To the right of him was a rope – one of the items needed for the raft. How convenient, Sora thought.

Tidus noticed Sora and turned towards him; his face was frozen with excitement. He enjoyed a good duel, and he knew Sora was exceptional with a blade. Not as good as Riku, of course, but this would be Tidus' chance to move up in the ranks of strongest kid on the island.

"Hey, man," Tidus said. "Whatchaya up to?"

"Just need to grab that rope," Sora replied.

"Have time for a round?"

Sora shook his head. "No can do. Working on the raft."

Tidus smirked. He was not letting Sora off that easily.

"That so?" Tidus asked. He leaped over to the rope and grabbed it.

Sora felt his teeth clinch together in frustration. He could already hear Kairi's faint voice in the back of his head, nagging at him for taking so long. The longer he lingered, the louder her voice became.

Before Sora could get a word in, Tidus, still letting his mischievous smirk protrude, said, "Then I'll let you have it. After one battle. Come on. You guys will be leaving soon. Might not get another chance for a while."

Sora opened his mouth to argue, but nothing exited. He realized there would be no point. Tidus was not one to convince through words; he was all about action. If it was a fight he wanted, then Sora would gladly give it to him. Besides, he couldn't stare at Tidus' grin any longer; the overbearing pride was so bright that Sora found himself squinting.

Sighing, Sora said, "Alright, alright. I'll take you on. Down on the beach?"

"You know it!" Tidus said, his voice filled with excitement.

* * *

Sora went into the shack and pulled out an old wooden sword. It had been in his possession for years. Ever since he was a kid, he always loved stories of knights in shining armor brandishing their swords against evil doers. He wished to be as great a fighter as them. A childish illusion, but the thrill of the fight felt real to him. Riku was the same way.

Sora's mind was so focused on the upcoming fight that he wasn't worried as much about finding the remaining items for the raft. It's still a sunny day, he rationalized. There would be plenty of time later. It was a detour, sure, but he wanted to travel down it.

Sora met up with Tidus on the sandy part of the beach. Both competitors never took an eye off each other. Excitement was in the air.

"Maybe this isn't a bad idea after all," Sora said, "I do need a good warm up before facing Riku."

"Warm up nothin'," Tidus said "You're not going to beat me! Even if you do win – which you won't – all that 'warming up' will be for nothing when Riku beats you."

Sora couldn't help but let a moan escape his mouth. He was getting tired of hearing the same old sentence. "What's with everyone lacking faith in me? Don't you have a sliver of confidence that I can beat Riku? I'll even settle on a draw."

"Dude, Selphie, Wakka and I took him on three to one last time. He creamed us!"

"But I've been practicing every day. I know it's going to pay off today. Wait and see."

Tidus held his bokken out at his side. Sora knew he didn't want to wait anymore; now was the time for action. Sora grabbed the hilt with both hands and bent down into his fighting stance.

"Well, I'm going to be waiting even longer after I beat you!"

They ran right for each other. Tidus swung his bokken directly downward; Sora leaped right to avoid it. He countered with a horizontal strike to Tidus' ribcage. After recovering from the shock, Tidus elbowed Sora's blade to the ground. Taking his chance, he thrust the blade right towards Sora's face. Sora jerked his head back just in time to miss the attack. The blade was almost touching his nose.

Sora jerked his right arm, allowing his blade to knock Tidus' backwards. Tidus staggered back for a moment. Now Sora was on the move. He thrusted his blade right at Tidus, who recovered quickly. He swung his blade inward and parried Sora's attack away. Next, Tidus brought his blade up and swung it down at a diagonal angle. Unfortunately for him, Sora was quick to counter; he held his blade with both hands parallel to his left hip and brought it up, also diagonal, to catch the bokken.

The two were in a lock for a moment. Tidus thought he had the advantage; he soon realized that his eyes were being deceived. Sora was pushing his blade upward. Struggle as he might, Tidus could not make Sora's blade budge.

"Not bad," Sora said. There was a smug tone in his voice. "Try a little harder, and I think I'll have a decent warm up."

Tidus, feeling like he just got a huge kick in the gut from Sora's oversized shoes, said, "Oh, it's ON now!"

Tidus tried countering; Sora brought his blade up from the right side to knock Tidus' back. Sora went for another attack; Tidus dodged it. Sora continued swinging at Tidus, who continued dodging all his attacks. If there's one thing that impressed Sora, it was Tidus' amazing speed. At one point he managed to hit Sora on the hip.

"YEOW!" Sora shouted.

"Still think this is a warmup?" Tidus asked; a confident smile appeared on his face.

"You bet! Just got distracted, that's all!"

Their fight continued to the shore; Tidus' back was facing it. He brought his blade down onto Sora's left shoulder, but he put his blade right above it, protecting it from the strike. Sora side stepped the next strike, grabbed Tidus' wrist, and knocked the bokken out of his hand.

"No way!" Tidus shouted.

Tidus tried to dodge Sora's swings, but they were quick and powerful. Sora figured out that, while Tidus was fast, his movements were predictable. He brought his blade down at every turn to stop Tidus from escaping. Finally, Sora deliver a powerful strike that knocked Tidus straight into the water. Sora grimaced; he might have put too much force into that attack.

Tidus sat up, coughing out water that tried to find refuge in his lungs. His body was covered from head to toe with water. Drops drizzled down from his sandy blonde hair, almost as if it was weeping from the embarrassing defeat for him. Brushing his hair back, he looked up to see Sora sticking out an apologetic hand.

"Might've overdone it a little bit." Sora helped him onto his feet.

"Nah. Kinda deserved it after forcing ya to fight. Sorry 'bout that."

"Forget it. I had fun," Sora said.

Tidus smirked. "Glad I made your little warm up worthwhile. But seriously! You've improved! You might have a slight chance after all. Slight."

"Guess I'll take any compliment I can get," Sora said with a chuckle.

Tidus handed him the rope, and Sora hurried off to find more logs. Which he came into contact with moments later near the shore. After gathering them all up, he thought about the other item they needed. A sail for the raft. He recalled there being a cloth inside the treehouse. It was in good condition, too. Would be perfect, he thought.

* * *

The top of the treehouse yielded the best view. You could see the endless clean ocean ahead of you, and sometimes watch the seagulls ascend into the sky. It was one of Sora's favorite spots to visit. He would dangle his feet over the edge, feeling like he was floating on air. It was as close as you could get to the sky.

Sora found the cloth hung in the corner. A thorough scrutiny revealed not a single tear. It was perfect! Sora, being careful not to rip it apart, removed the cloth from the wall, and exited the treehouse. He stopped short, however. Kairi was making her way up towards the treehouse. Given how much time he wasted, it was safe to assume that she decided to take matters into her own hands.

Sora's lips curved into a smirk. A playful little idea had squeezed into his head. He deserved to have some fun after searching for those logs, right?

* * *

Kairi stepped into the treehouse. To her surprise, she saw the vacant spot where the cloth once hung. She was about to leave when a huge shadow darkened the light below her feet. Confused, and somewhat unnerved, she turned around to see what was behind her. Her nervous expression was replaced with a look of mild amusement. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at what loomed over her. It was Sora concealed by the cloth, wiggling his fingers dramatically at her.

"OooooOoooooh, I'm the ghost of this treehouse," Sora said in an overdramatic tone "You shouldn't have disturbed my nap. I get very cranky."

Kairi smirked, placed both hands on her hips, and said, "Wow, Mr. Ghost. What abnormally large shoes you have on."

"Abnormal!?" Sora asked; there was a slight squeak in his voice.

"And it seems you're going through puberty, too," she continued.

Sora paused, trying to think of a good comeback. Then: "OooooOoooooh, you've done it now, Kaiiiirrriiii. Prepare for a big, scary tickle attack!"

Sora lunged at Kairi, tickling her from head to toe. She was in complete hysterics. Every second she was losing breath from laughing so hard. Her only way to stop him was a counterattack. Soon the two of them were in tears. Their laughter was so loud that most of the island probably heard them. Not too long after, they both fell onto the floor, and sat across from each other, catching their breath from all the laughing.

Kairi always enjoyed Sora's company. While she cared deeply for Riku, Sora was fun-loving and full of energy. He knew how to cheer her up on a depressing, muddy day. There was something about his friendly grin that made her happy. Sora felt the same way with Kairi; funny, friendly, and understanding. Sometimes when he needed guidance, Sora would turn to her. Deep down, a strong feeling was brewing inside of him – a feeling that made itself apparent a few years ago.

He didn't know what she would say if he confessed those feelings. Would she laugh? Would she feel the same way? Or would she feel awkward around him, forcing them to grow apart? Those thoughts made Sora anxious. It's hard to imagine that only a few short words can sometimes change lives forever. For better or worse. That wasn't his concern right now. His focus was on finishing the raft. Regaining focus, he handed the cloth over to Kairi.

"Never make things boring, do ya?" Kairi asked.

"It's what I do," Sora said. "Wasn't my ghost impression spine tingling?"

"About as spine tingling as Casper. So, Mr. Ghost, did you gather everything else?"

"Yep."

Kairi stood on her feet. "Then we should meet up with Riku before he calls us both out for being lazy again."

"Yeah!" Sora rose to his feet in a hurry. He was excited. "We still have some unfinished business, after all!"

"Oh, right," Kairi said. "I forgot. Sure you don't want to leave it unfinished?"

Sora glared at her with a determined expression. A giggle escaped her mouth. Once Sora set his mind on something, he'll never stop pursuing his goal. He was like a stubborn mountain; you could try breaking his spirit, but it would never falter. In a way, it gave her confidence. Sora seemed to leave this positive impact on people, and she would need it when they traveled outside of this world's boundaries.

Kairi shook her head. "Don't know why I bothered asking. This is YOU I'm talking to. Always have to be competitive."

"Like you said, I never make things boring," Sora said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kairi said.

"Same here."

* * *

It was near the end of the afternoon. The sun began its slow, inevitable decent towards the horizon; soon the moon would emerge as its substitute, illuminating a gentle light upon the forthcoming deserted island. While the air was becoming cooler, the summer heat would not dwindle.

Riku was on the small island adjacent to the main one. He sat on a gray palm tree that was bent over, waiting for both Sora and Kairi to return. His eyes were fixed on the bright blue horizon. What lay beyond it was a question he often pondered. Riku, while sociable and friendly, chose to let his thoughts do most of the talking. As a child he had a strange interest in the world around him. He enjoyed searching his island for secrets – clues that would help unravel a huge mystery about his home.

Nothing. No matter where he looked; which led to the conclusion that his world was plain and ordinary. Life became boring. He loved his island, but everything became so mundane. Seeing the same people and places can become dull after fifteen years.

But, then, someone changed his entire perspective on life forever.

Riku's thoughts started becoming muffled over the casual chatter approaching him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Sora and Kairi walking over the bridge. Sora was bragging to Kairi over his victory against Tidus.

Riku spun around to face them. "Was wondering when you'd show up. Get everything?"

"Uh-huh," Kairi said. "We would've been here sooner if a ghost didn't slow us down."

Riku glared at Kairi in slight bewilderment. Kairi's eyes darted towards Sora in response.

Riku smirked and released a small puff of amusement from his nose. "Oh. This ghost didn't happen to have spiky hair, did he?"

Sora placed his arms behind his head, grinning. "Maybe."

"Good." Riku hops off the tree. "Because I feel like busting that ghost right now."

Riku picked up his wooden sword, which rested against the bent tree. A wave of giddiness splashed over Sora's body. Kairi saw the spark light up in his eyes. Deep down she hoped Sora would win at least once. Judging from his confident demeanor, there was a good chance; seemed like he was ready. Sora hurried over to the middle of the island. His back tensed with excitement.

"I've been waiting for this all day!" Sora said, excited.

"To lose?" Riku asked, smirking. "I agree. I'll make this quick then."

"Not too fast," Sora said. "I want to savor my victory as long as possible."

Both Sora and Riku stared each other down, and brought themselves into their fighting stances – Sora gripping the handle with both hands, knees slightly bent; Riku stood tall, holding his blade over his head. Kairi felt the heat of their competitive spirits slide over her skin. Nothing new to see here, she thought.

"Welp, it was inevitable," she said with a sigh. "I'll be over here, guys."

Kairi leaned against the bent over tree. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out some Thalassa shells. Ever since their plan was conceived, she wanted to make a special charm – one that would give that luck as they traveled out into the uncharted sea. On occasion she would glance up to see how the fight was progressing. For some reason they always sparred around her; and at times, she was convinced both were looking right at her.

The only sound heard was the high pitch cries of the seagulls. Which did nothing to break the boys' concentration. They both wanted a taste of victory. Sora more so; he was positive that he could do it. Riku would soon be admitting that he was the better sword fighter. Strains of sweet dripped down Sora's brow. He wasn't waiting another moment, and decided to go on the attack.

Sora swung upward at a diagonal angle; Riku stepped back to dodge the attack. He thrust his blade in retaliation. Sora retracted his blade towards his chest, catching the incoming strike. Next, he swung inward, still gripping the hilt with both hands. Moving slightly backwards, Riku twisted his wrist to make his sword point towards the ground and block the incoming attack. He raised his arm, which forced Sora to release his blade from Riku's.

Taking this opportunity, Riku twisted his wrist again, making the blade face upward, and brought it straight down. Sora turned his blade horizontal and caught the strike; his right hand was pushed against the tip for control. Summoning every ounce of strength, he pushed Riku's blade upward. Sora swung again, but Riku leaped towards one of the bigger palm trees; his back was pressed against it.

Sora once again attacked, only to miss, as Riku spun away. He started falling towards the tree, but caught himself by pressing his hand into it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Riku swing right at him. Sora pushed himself off the tree to dodge the attack. Riku brought his blade down from a diagonal angle, while Sora, holding the blade horizonal, brought it up to block. After performing a complete one hundred and eighty turn, he brought it down from over his shoulder. Sora readjusted his blade to counter again.

Riku's strikes became relentless; there wasn't the slightest opening Sora could expose. Even after all his training, defeating Riku was still an exercise in endurance. Their blades slid along one another as they both pushed back and forth, trying to reach the other. Soon enough they found themselves in a blade lock. Their eyes were glued to one another; they were trying to predict their opponent's next move.

"Don't tell me that's all ya got," Riku said in a mocking tone.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Sora said, grinning, "but I'm just getting started."

Sora pushed Riku back, who was stunned by the sudden surge in strength. He was impressed by how much Sora had improved. But there was no cause for concern; Sora's techniques were seeded in his brain, so he knew how to counter each swing.

Sora went on the offense, hoping to back Riku into a corner. Much to his dismay, Riku was able to dodge many of his attacks. As Sora swung another attack, Riku side stepped him and hit his rib. All Sora could do was shout from the sudden burst of pain. Riku continued his assault by striking him right in the back. Kairi, who stopped her project for a moment to check in on the fight, shook her head; a pessimistic sigh snuck out from her lips.

Making a fast recovery from the hit, Sora spun around and smacked Riku in the arm. The silver haired boy hissed as he felt the jolt of the wood against his skin. He thrusted straight towards Riku's chest, but the silver haired boy swung down with all his might, and knocked Sora's blade onto the ground.

Everything happened so fast. Sora had no time to react as he watched Riku kick his sword towards the edge of the island. Nerves bubbled in Sora's stomach; he'd come too far to be put at a disadvantage now! Sora ducked underneath Riku's blade; then jerked his head left and right to avoid more attacks. It was impossible to dodge this flurry of attacks forever. He needed his sword back to stand a chance.

Then, an idea struck him faster than any of Riku's attacks. While Riku continued his assault, Sora, with the utmost subtly, forced them both to rotate around the arena, so that he was facing his abandoned sword. When Riku swung from below, Sora dove over the attack, landed into a roll, and stood up, dashing towards his sword without looking back. He could hear Riku's heavy panting closing in on his ears.

Upon reaching the edge, Sora leaped onto his stomach, rolled over onto his back, and caught Riku's attack just in time. It seemed that Riku had his best friend pinned down, and he was not going to let him make another move. Sora gritted his teeth, struggling against the weight of Riku's body.

"Looks like I got you," Riku said with a look of triumph on his face.

Sora's struggling expression morphed into a clever grin.

"On the contrary," he said, "I've got you."

Time froze as Riku felt a giant foot press against his chest. Every voice in his head yelled at him for missing the obvious counterattack. Before his reflexes could react, he felt Sora push him straight over his body; Riku went tumbling towards the edge. A surge of excitement pushed Sora to his feet. Did he finally do it? No, Riku had grabbed the ledge. He was nothing more than a loose tree branch dangling right on the edge – one small move would send him falling into the ocean.

Sora's eyes glimmered with pride. He had never seen his best friend in such a discomfited state during one of their spars; usually it was the other way around. Finally, he beat Riku. Or so he thought. A thick haze of overconfidence had blinded his judgement. Riku hadn't fallen off the island yet, so technically the match was still in progress.

"You done staring?" Riku asked, growing impatient. "Give me a hand, man."

"Sorry," Sora said, his grin growing wider. "Moments like these should be cherished."

"Very funny," Riku said.

Sora strutted over to his friend, kneeled over, and stuck out his hand.

"No hard feelings?" Riku asked, after grabbing Sora's hand.

Sora was confused. "Um, isn't that my line?"

Riku tightened his grip on Sora's hand. "I know what I said."

Before another word was uttered, Sora found himself being pulled right over the edge, and fell headfirst into the ocean. Kairi tried her hardest not to laugh from that blunder. Riku pulled himself up and looked down, seeing Sora swim to the surface. He gasped upon emerging, rubbed his eyes from the water, and glared up at Riku in irritation.

Riku smirked. "Better luck next time."

"No fair!" Sora shouted. "That was a cheap trick!"

"Cheap nothing," Riku said. "You did that to yourself. Never show mercy to your opponent until they are beaten. That's my sage advice for the day."

Sora rolled his eyes from that statement. Still, he was right – had Sora not finished him off, he would have won. Disappointment pecked the back of neck. But it wasn't a total loss; there'd be more days to spar with Riku. It was their favorite pastime. No other person gave him a rush of energy like him did during a fight, even if they've been doing it for a little more than a decade.

Little did Sora know that he was about to receive a consolation. Riku stood tall above his friend, convinced that, no matter how hard he trained, victory would never come to pass. Suddenly, he felt someone push him off the island, and he landed in the water. The splash hit Sora right in the face. After emerging, Riku glared up at the island to see the culprit: Kairi. A playful smile formed on her lips.

"Here's some more advice for the sage," she said: "show-offs never watch their backs."

Sora laughed. "Ha! Looks like you're all…washed up."

An evil glare appeared on Riku's face. Sora swam over with a teasing smile.

"Get it? Washed up." He creeped up to Riku's ear and whispered, "Wasssshheeeedd u—"

In what felt like a microsecond, Sora found himself in a headlock. With a devious grin on his face, Riku rubbed his fist all over the spiky brown hair of his friend. The two were in uproarious laughter, playing and fighting in the water. Soon it was interrupted from Kairi's own hysterical laughter. Sora and Riku glared at each other, smirked, and use their combined strength to splash water all over her. She was drenched from head to toe. Her shoulders were slumped over and she frowned.

The boys stood frozen, wondering how she was going to respond. Now she had a devious smirk on her face.

"Oh, you two are going to get it!"

"RUN!" Sora cried.

Sora and Riku hurried away as Kairi pursued them. Their laughter echoed throughout the entire island – a sound they hoped to hear for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Nightfall was coming. The sun's pilgrimage to the horizon was near its end. A beautiful pink tint lit the clouds, foreshadowing another beautiful day tomorrow. Wandering eyes that gazed up at the stratosphere were met with a purple sky, which was sprinkled with trillions of starts. Working on the raft took its toll on Sora and his friends. Despite the unexpected diversions, they prevailed in completing it.

Ropes were securely fastened around the logs, and the sail stood high and mighty in the middle. It was a feat that commanded pride from such hard labor, and they knew it was going to pay off it the end. Their excitement elevated to new heights. Now they needed supplies to satisfy their basic needs. But that would have to wait until tomorrow. Everyone was exhausted. They felt aches and pains from the physical toil.

Every day before heading home, they would relax on the small island. It was a place of repose – to unwind and reflect on what transpired today. Sometimes they would talk to each other, other times they would stare out into the quiet sea. They loved being in the moment together. It was like their own personal safe space. No one dare disturbed it.

Sora and Kairi sat on the bent over tree; Riku was leaning against it, arms crossed. A lot was on their minds about this trip, and they didn't want to keep their enquiries to themselves.

"As much as I enjoy hanging out here every day with you two," Kairi said, "I can't wait to finish this raft. I want to know what's out there. Maybe I'll even see my home."

"You think her home's really out there?" Sora asked Riku.

"We'll never know by staying here and yapping about it," Riku said.

Sora leaned forward to see Riku. "But how far could a raft take us?"

"Who knows?" Riku said. "If we have to, we'll think of something else."

Sora hoped that wouldn't be the case. What else could they do? Build an airplane? He never stopped to think about a raft's reliability. What if a storm emerged? Would it break? Either way, he had to remain optimistic. The goal was well worth the gamble, he thought.

"So, suppose you get to another world," Kairi asked. A slight giggle escaped her mouth. "What would you there?

Riku glanced down at the ocean, in deep thought.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it," he said. "It's just…I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds – then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could've just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Sora laid down on the tree, giving an indecisive, "I don't know."

"Exactly," Riku said. "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

Kairi was amazed by Riku's words. He was always eager to go through with this voyage, but hearing the incredible weight behind those words made her realize how resolute he was to pursue this endeavor.

"You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?" she asked.

Riku turned to her with an appreciate smile. "Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."

There was a hint of red in Kairi's face that was brighter than her hair.

"You're welcome," she replied.

* * *

With the sky growing darker, the three headed for their rafts. Reaching the island was never a chore; just paddle straight across. They could do it with their eyes closed. Kairi walked across the bridge, with Sora and Riku trailing behind her. Sora's jaw stretched open to unleash a loud yawn, and he titled his neck to loosen the muscles. Bed was sounding good right now.

He was soon stopped by Riku's voice. Upon spinning around, he saw Riku throw something to him. He caught the strange item with both hands and glanced down at it. His eyes widened in both surprise and confusion; it was a star shaped fruit.

"You wanted one, didn't you? Riku asked.

"A paopu fruit?"

Riku walked pass him, explaining, "If two people share one their destines become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives forever."

Sora stared at Riku as if demanding an answer.

"C'mon, I know you want to try it," he said, waving a casual arm; there was a joking tone in his voice.

Sora felt the temperature of his cheeks rise at a dramatic rate. He knew that, according to legend, the fruit did more than bridge a platonic relationship. What was the implication here? Did it have something to do with Kairi?

Flustered, Sora asked, "What are you talking—?"

Riku laughed in response. However, Sora wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of the last laugh. Composing himself, he threw the fruit away, walked up to Riku, and put an arm around him, grinning.

"Riku, it's a nice gesture and all, but….I don't swing that way, man."

Riku throws a playful punch at Sora, who caught it with the palm of his hand.

"Don't make me throw you into the water again," Riku said.

"Heh, don't worry. Next time we battle I'll be the one that stays dry."

"Sure, bud. Sure."

The three hopped into their rafts, said good-bye, and headed for home. While paddling Sora started to wonder if there was some truth behind Riku's joke. Both knew they had deep feelings for Kairi. It was never stated explicit, but their longing expression towards her made it as clear as the sky. What was Riku trying to accomplish? Nothing more than a light jab at their rivalry, or was he daring Sora to make a move and see what happens? Especially since they'll be on a raft together soon. He didn't want to picture the awkward image in his head.

Mulling over this was frivolous. Finishing the raft took priority. Even as he tried to throw the memory of Riku's playful banter out of his mind, something was still itching inside, and the rhythm increased in small intervals – these strong feelings he had for her. Trying in vain to change the subject, he thought about what other worlds he'd be visiting.

His imagination exploded like random bits of fireworks. He saw giant looming castles made from indestructible stone; medieval towns home to the friendliest of people; succulent food perfumed the air; and valiant knights rode by on their robust stallions, heading out to fight dastardly villains. His thoughts were ambitious, but anything was possible, he thought. Right now, all he had was his imagination; one day soon, it would become reality.

Unbeknownst to him, beyond the stars, another adventure was about ensure; in a magical world inhabited by fantastical creatures.

This place was known as The Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	4. Chapter 3: It Begins with a Letter

**Chapter 3: It Begins with a Letter**

Luigi's life was mundane; day in and day out he went through the same routine. Get up in the morning, make breakfast, answer mail…..visit the ruler of his entire world to partake in casual conversation, plan parties involving precarious mini games that could result in one's demise, somehow drive a go-kart underwater, through loop-de-loops, and over a rainbow, and, on occasion, rescue said ruler from a giant dragon/turtle overload.

Okay. The common folk might have different opinions on his life being mundane.

But it wasn't always absurd. Growing up in the prosperous New Donk City, he, along with his older brother Mario, led humble lives. They lived in a small, quaint apartment, and, through years of fascination with plumbing, opened their own business entitled: Mario Brothers, Inc.

For a while life was peaceful. Mario and Luigi would go from house to house, brandishing their tools upon the filth that suffocated the once immaculate tubes of the city. But everything changed when their benevolent ruler, Princess Toadstool Peach, was kidnapped from the sinister King Bowser Koopa and his soldiers.

Luigi wasn't the brave type. Shy, timid, and always running from trouble, he didn't think of rescuing the princess himself. Mario, however, was the anthesis of him; outgoing, brave, and headstrong, he couldn't stand by and watch this miserable creature keep a poor, defenseless person hostage. Dragging Luigi along, they managed to defeat the Koopa King, and rescue the princess from his dark, damp dungeon.

Since then the two brothers had become national heroes, having saved the kingdom numerous times (although most of their heroics involve saving the princess from Bowser; guy is so persistent, Luigi would say). However, Mario would take most of the credit. Luigi's timid nature often held him back from partaking in many of their adventures. He was nothing more than a shadow that meandered behind his brother's huge reputation.

There were times when he didn't mind his brother's popularity leaving him in the corner. The high, respectable opinions about his brother were warranted. He was kind, carrying, and courageous – all distinct qualities a hero should carry on his shoulders. Luigi looked up to his older brother for those traits, and loved him. But being in the shadows meant no one acknowledged his existence, aside from his immediate friends and family.

It was unfair sometimes, to not be treated with respect for all your efforts. Luigi tried to ignore such saddening thoughts that seeped into his heart. Although a kind and loving person, living in the shadows has made him somewhat cynical, and a bit sarcastic. Regardless, he swallowed those feelings into his stomach. At the end of the day he was alive, happy, and healthy. He was perfectly content with leaving the dangerous missions to Mario; his nerves couldn't handle them.

Luigi was in the wood grain kitchen cooking breakfast on the stove. Sizzling in the pan was tomato sauce resting on top of scrambled eggs (a family favorite). The concoction's smell perfumed throughout the kitchen, creeping past his black moustache right into his oval shaped nose. He was donning his usual outfit: a long-sleeve green shirt tucked inside blue overalls, brown shoes, white gloves that look like they were stolen from Mickey Mouse, and a green cap that had a white circle printed in the middle; the letter "L" was embedded inside the circle.

He was whistling an uplifting tune to keep himself occupied (a tune he and his brother whistled on a frequent basis; they would call it their theme song). Realizing the eggs were close to finished, he shouted above the dominant sizzling noise to call Mario, who he assumed was still asleep. No response after a few moments.

He tried again: "Bro, you up!?"

The only response he got was from the sizzling eggs.

"Mama mia!" he exclaimed in his Italian accent. "And I thought I was a big sleeper."

He walked at a brisk pace into their bedroom, which was simplistic in design: a dresser with six drawers, three colored red, three colored green; a nightstand; and a wooden bunk bed standing right next to the door. The top bed had a red blanket, while the bottom had green (Luigi chose to sleep on the bottom; he was known to be rather clumsy, and dared not fall from the top bunk). For a moment, he listened for sounds of his brother's snoring. Still silent. In the back of his mind was a hint of worry, but rationalized that Mario was having a peaceful sleep.

Luigi stood on the bed and raised his toes to get a good view. To his surprise he found Mario absent. Unusual, he thought. His brother was not one to leave without informing him. The worry in his mind started to climb up a short hill. Before Luigi could mull over this situation, a sudden knock at the door startled him, and he fell right onto the floor; he felt the sudden jolt in his back as he landed.

He stared at the ceiling with a frown. "Oh, so it's going to be one of those days, huh?"

He made his way towards the door, grumbling all the way, soothing the pain in his back with a gentle hand rub. Upon opening the door, he was greeted by a turtle creature hovering in the air using his giant white wings. The top of his forehead was concealed by an old-fashioned aviator hat and googles; resting at his hip was a light brown mail bag, which was attached to a shoulder strap. In his hands was a lone white letter.

"Morning, Parakarry, "Luigi said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was just dropping off the mail when I noticed an unstamped envelope in your mailbox," he said. "Says it's for you."

Luigi took the envelope and glances at the front. A nervous feeling pinched at the soles of his feet. He recognized his brother's unmistakable handwriting. Whenever Mario left for a new adventure, he would at least say good-bye in person. But this was unlike his brother in the slightest. Why so abrupt? Was this adventure urgent? His worry was now sprinting towards the hill's peek.

But he hadn't even opened the letter yet. It was too soon to assume the worse. He thanked Parakarry, said good-bye, and started to reenter the house.

"What about your other letters?" Parakarry asked. "Would you like them now?"

"Is there one asking if I'm eligible to win fifty-thousand coins?"

Parakarry rummaged through his bag and pulled out the exact letter. "Right here."

"Leave the rest in the mailbox, then," Luigi said. "Thanks."

Parakarry notice a grievous expression on Luigi's face as he closed the door. He hoped everything was alright in the household. There was nothing he could do. People needed their letters, and he couldn't keep them waiting.

Luigi sauntered over to the kitchen table; his nerves became stronger with each step. There was a moment where he didn't want to open the letter. Who knows what foreboding message was printed on it. But not reading it would be worse; he wouldn't stop thinking about its contents all day. It could be a call for help.

Easing into his chair, he removed a letter from the envelope, unfolded it, and fixed his light blue eyes upon the printed words. He exhaled as he started right from the top – and his breathing became rapid as he got towards the middle. By the end, his worry had reached the top of the hill with a triumphant shout, transforming into panic.

Luigi dropped the letter, thunderstruck. So many thoughts were running through his head. This was bigger than any kidnapping; bigger than the cosmic horrors they've fought against. Existence itself was in danger. Worst of all, Mario was gone.

An invisible string of anxiety was pulling him straight into the air. Unsure of what to do, he rushed into the bathroom and splashed himself with water, trying to ease his nerves.

"_Okay, Luigi. Get a hold of yourself," _he said in his thoughts. _"Panicking ain't going to fix the issue_, _as much as I'd like it to. What do I do? Who do I tell? Peach? No way! I don't want her to worry! Who else? Who else? I know! I'll tell Yoshi!" _

Luigi turned off the stove, grabbed what look like a garage door remote, and hurried outside of his house. It was a beautiful day; clouds were minimal, which let the sun flaunt its bright rays over the Mario Brother's house. His front yard contained a hole covered by a gray metal lid. He pointed the remote at the hole and waited, expecting something to happen.

Nothing did.

Luigi let out an exasperated sigh. "Is the pipe broken again?"

He hit the button several more time. Still no avail. Growing frustrated, he hopped up and down on the metal lid. Luigi prepared to land on it again when a giant green pipe popped out from the ground, pushing him straight into the air. All he could do was scream as he spun around in the sky, and then fell right into the pipe, bouncing around the tube until he reached the other side. His body slammed into the edge of the pipe.

Luigi's groans of pain and dizziness echoed throughout the tube. For a moment the room was spinning. He shook his head, regaining his sensed. Placing both hands on the edge of the pipe, he pulled himself out, grumbling in annoyance over the poor reliability of pipe door openers. Ahead of him lay the peaceful capital city of the Mushroom Kingdom: Toad Town. After Mario and Luigi's various rescues of the princess, they decided to move into here, so that they were always close by to visit her. Or to protect her when Bowser attacked.

Toad Town was inhabited by strange mushroom-like creatures known as Toads. They were short people that wore sleeveless vests and had large shrooms resting on their heads, sprinkled with spores of various color – the most common being red. It was another busy day in Toad Town. Toads were walking up and down the streets going about their daily lives.

In the heart of town was a large blue double-door metal gate that lead to Princess Peach's castle. Embedded on the gate was a yellow star that had two beady oval shaped eyes. Luigi hurried to the gate, opened it, and entered the castle grounds. Standing before him was the tall, proud castle looking out towards the horizon.

Distant eyes could make out the red roofs from afar. It was made from the most potent gray marble, and was guarded by four short towers – two in the back, two in the front. Above the entrance was a stained-glass window; a beautiful picture of Princess Peach was carved into it, albeit lacking her facial features. She wore her elegant pink dress, white gloves, and golden crown as she made a praying gesture.

The castle itself was surrounded by a moat. Water poured down from a powerful waterfall located northwest of the castle. Visitors often heard its dominating presence as they walked up towards a grassy hill, which included a winding dirt pathway leading to the castle. Luigi ignored the path and ran straight up the hill until he found himself at the castle's bridge. His frantic eyes darted left and right; he had to find Yoshi.

The raging waterfall's sound found itself in competition with loud snoring. Following the sound, Luigi saw Yoshi asleep under the shade of a short, bushy tree. Yoshis are a friendly race of strange dinosaur/dragon creatures. Many inhabit their own personal island, but some choose to be a part of the kingdom's every day, busy lifestyle. Yoshis come in various colors, and green is often considered the rarest to encounter.

While on one of their adventures, Mario and Luigi stumbled upon Yoshi, and witnessed the miracle of life as he cracked out of a white egg with green spots. The brothers gaped upon noticing his light green skin gleam in the sun's bright rays. With no parents in sight, the brothers took Yoshi home, adopted him, and he became a part of their family.

The baby dinosaur was in a deep, peaceful sleep. His body was curled into a ball. Soft sighs exited from his giant balloon shaped nose. A trail of orange spines traveled town the back of his head. Resting on his back was a lone red saddle; he loved to give everyone a ride on his back (despite Mario's plump girth). A streak of white went from his mouth, to his underbelly, and ended at the back of his tail. Wherever Yoshi went he wore red shoes.

Luigi shook the dinosaur in hopes of waking him. No avail. His eyes remained shut. Luigi scanned the area for anything useful, and found an oval-shaped flower with orange pedals. For a moment Luigi considered his options – his method for waking Yoshi was crude, but this was urgent. He needed to tell someone. Already his scrambled thoughts were pushing against his tongue, wanting to break out into words.

Upon touching the flower, the color of Luigi's clothes changed: his hat and shirt were white, while his overalls became green. He pointed his gloved finger right at Yoshi's tail.

"Sorry about this," he said, a hint of regret in his tone.

A green fireball emerged from his finger; he shot it right onto the tip of Yoshi's tail. The flame settled their, and a light smoke emerged, making its way towards Yoshi's nostrils. Upon smelling the smoke, Yoshi – still half-asleep – opened his oval eyes, and glanced around the vicinity; he tried identifying the source of the smell.

"Mmm," he said. "Something good cooking. Smell like roasted Yoshi."

He drifted back to sleep as if thinking someone was making breakfast. The flames became stronger, and soon he could feel them. As if someone kicked him in the back of the head, Yoshi bolted awake, eyes widen in shock.

"Wait, that me!" he shouted.

Luigi watched with guilt drooping down his moustache as Yoshi flew high into the air, howling from the burning pain. After landing, he dashed for a lake located to the right of the castle. He spun around upon reaching the shore, and held his tail over the water. There was a brief hesitation – Yoshi had aquaphobia. The mere thought of dipping his tail in the water made his spines stand even taller; he thought they would topple over. But the burning took precedence. It was growing stronger.

He dipped his tail in the water, feeling the cool liquid evaporate the flames. His body relaxed from the sensation, which was followed by a sigh of relief. Luigi approached his friend with careful steps, not sure how the young dinosaur would reply to being scorched. The magical transformation lifted, as Luigi's clothes returned to their normal colors.

Yoshi waved his tail around, drying it off. His eye soon met Luigi's. A cheerful smile appeared on Yoshi's face, almost as if he forgot the whole ordeal.

"Good morning, Luigi!" Yoshi said; he spoke in a gentle, childlike voice. A suspicious look appeared on his face. "Wait, were you one who burnt Yoshi's tail?"

"Never mind that," Luigi said, quickly changing the subject. "We've got a big problem! But we can't tell anyone, got it?"

Yoshi titled his head to the side as if something else caught his attention.

"Princess Peach?" Yoshi asked.

"Not even her royal highness."

"Daisy?"

Luigi appeared somewhat annoyed. "What part of 'not allowed to tell anyone' don't you get? This is top secret!"

"Good morning, ladies!" Yoshi said, waving his hand. "We talking about something top secret. Want to join us?"

Luigi flinched; the hairs on his head rose in fear. Turning around, he saw Princess Peach and Princess Daisy standing before them. Princess Peach's light blue eyes were fraught with concern. Meanwhile, Daisy was scowling at him, with both hands placed on her hips. She was Princess Peach's best friend, and ruler of Sarsaland, a neighboring kingdom. She wore a dress akin to Peach's, albeit hers was yellow with orange scattered through it. Unlike Peach's long, flowing blonde hair, Daisy's was orange. and somewhat shorter.

Daisy and Luigi were in a romantic relationship. He admired Daisy for her high sprung personality, which would always give him a bit of strength when he needed it. Right now, he was terrified of the expression on her face; it was as orange as her hair.

"Yes, Luigi," Daisy said, sarcasm hissing out from her lips. "Please let us join in and hear all about it."

Luigi rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of an excuse. He opened his mouth to speak – and ran away towards a giant green pipe.

"Wait, don't go down there!" Daisy said.

Too late. Luigi jumped right in, hoping to find sanctuary from his enraged girlfriend.

"That's where the royal piranha planet sleeps," Daisy said; her voice had gone soft with worry.

They heard Luigi scream as he leaped out of the pipe. Behind him was a giant man-eating plant. It began shooting fireballs out of its mouth, which flew straight at him. Luigi kept his head low as he ran away from it. The creature – in complete distress – spewed fireballs all over the area.

"WHY DO WE HAVE ONE OF THESE!?" Luigi shouted.

An awkward, timid smile appeared on Peach's face. "I wanted to try it out for the royal barbeque."

"Should've struck with the grill," Daisy said. She turned to Yoshi. "Alright, damage control! You're up! Eat those fireballs!"

Yoshi stood up tall with a courageous expression on his face and saluted her.

"Fireballs me favorite meal of the day!" he said.

He opened his mouth, unleashing his long tongue, and wrapped it around the fireballs. He swallowed them whole, feeling a quick, tickling burn as it went down his throat. In seconds the fireballs were consumed, and the creature, growing tired, retracted into the pipe. Everyone regrouped with Luigi, who had dived onto his stomach, and pressed his face into the grass. He sat up after hearing the commotion die down.

"Good work, Yoshi," Peach said.

Yoshi patted his stomach. "Thanks, but fireballs needed a bit more kick to them. Me disappointed."

"Hey, Yoshi," Daisy said with a grin, "say the thing."

"What thing?" Yoshi asked.

"Y'know, the thing you say whenever you eat fireballs," Daisy said.

Yoshi's eyes widened upon realizing what she was requesting. "No, not that!" He placed dramatic hands on both of his cheeks. "Please no make me say it!"

"Aw, but you're so cute when you do it," Daisy said, cooing.

Yoshi crossed his arms and gave a defiant, "No!"

"I'll give you a chocolate frosted cake if you do," Daisy said in a sing-song voice.

Unable to resist something so sweet and delectable, he gave in to Daisy's request. He hated uttering this sentence; it felt embarrassing to him, especially since he said it all the time when he was younger.

"Fireballs? Yum," he said with a slight monotone in his voice.

Daisy laughed. "That never gets old!"

Princess Peach helped Luigi onto his feet. He turned to her with a guilty glare in his eyes.

"Sorry about—" Luigi started to say.

"Listen, why is it so important for you to keep this secret from me?" Peach asked.

"Well, it's just…I don't want you to worry," Luigi said. "I feel like this is something I should take care of myself."

"But don't you think I'd be more worried if you didn't tell me?"

Luigi sighed. She was right. What was the point? The Mushroom Kingdom's greatest hero was missing. Everyone had a right to know why he had vanished. Unanswered questions can lead to an inventible outcry of panic, and that wasn't his intention. Peach and Mario were also in a romantic relationship. She loved her Mario so much. As the kingdom's ruler, she didn't need that extra stress biting at her neck.

Daisy placed an arm around Luigi. He looked to see an encouraging smile on her face.

"Yeah, Weege," Daisy said. "Besides, you guys have saved this world so many times. Let us help you out for a change."

Luigi felt his cheeks grow hot as he stared deep into her eyes. He felt calm and secure in her presence. In his heart he had nothing to worry about. She, along with Peach, would be there to support him through this difficult time. Yoshi, too, as he smiled at Luigi with reassurance.

"Okay," Luigi said. "You win. I'll tell you all what's going on."

Peach sighed with relief, while Daisy gave him a thankful peck on the cheek. If Luigi's face could get any redder, he would've been mistaken for a tomato. He folded his hands onto his lap and stretches his arms, becoming bashful. His eyes were closed.

"Let's head to the study for some privacy," Peach said.

The two princesses left for the entrance. Yoshi started following them. Luigi decided to return the kiss, unaware that Daisy had moved away, and his lips met Yoshi's big nose. His eyes opened in terror upon recognizing the dinosaur's scaly skin. Yoshi was now the one blushing. Luigi pulled away and wiped his lips with his sleeve.

"Dino germs!" Luigi cried.

Yoshi licked Luigi's chin, and pulled him into his cheek for a big hug.

"Aw, me 'plastically' love you, too," Yoshi said.

Luigi couldn't help but smile from his use of the wrong word.

"That's platonic, buddy," Luigi said.

Daisy called to them, and they hurried towards the castle. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes was watching their movements. A strange turtle creature wearing glasses was hovering overhead, riding on a cloud with a perpetual smile. Rummaging through the cloud, he pulled out a tiny spider that had a microphone strapped to its back. The turtle creature descended towards the entrance, making sure not to be seen.

He leaned over as far as he could and released the spider on the bridge. It followed everyone into the castle.

* * *

High above the Mushroom Kingdom – beyond the clouds – a peaceful place glanced at the world below. It was known as Star Haven, and was home to tiny star creatures; they aspired to grow up and grant wishes to the citizens of the kingdom. Most important of all, it was home of the seven-star spirits: ethereal beings that watched over and controlled the mystical Star Rod. Created from ancient magic long ago, the rod contains an unfathomable amount of power.

Whoever held the rod could wish for anything their heart desires. In the wrong hands it could bring devastation to the entire kingdom. Bowser once stole the rod for his own sinister purpose, but was stopped by Mario and his friends. Learning from their past endeavors, the Star Spirits kept a closer eye on mystical rod of wishes.

The rod – along with the Star Spirits – resided in a sanctuary, which was surrounded by water. Many would wander into the sanctuary to have an audience with the wise, all knowing Star Spirits. Their knowledge was vast and invaluable. Inside the sanctuary, the Star Rod rested on a pedestal. Surrounding the rod were seven giant, long light blue crystals; the tops had a flat surface. Each Star Spirit was hovering atop the crystals.

The once serene atmosphere was blown away by a wind of dread that circulated throughout the room. Everyone could sense dark energy – the likes which have never been felt before. An energy so strong that its influence spread not only their world, but the universe itself like a life-threatening plague.

Klevar, a bright Star Spirit who held a book in his hand, expressed his concern. "It's almost like I can hear the hearts of every world crying in agony. Just what sort of malevolent force is at work here?"

"Isn't there anything we can do to help?" Misstar asked. She was one of two female Star-Spirits, and was colored pink.

Nearest to the Star Rod was Elderstar, the designated leader of the Star Spirits. A disheartening sigh could be heard through his white bushy mustache.

"I'm afraid not," he said. "This darkness that threatens our universe is incomprehensible – I can't even begin to fathom how strong it is. I fear that not even the Star Rod itself could destroy a power of this magnitude."

Muskular, a star wearing a sailor's hat, said, "But what about the other worlds? Do we let them suffocate to death in a blanket of darkness?"

"There are far too many worlds out there," Kalmar said. He was a star that had a toothbrush shaped mustache. "We can't possibly save them all."

"Furthermore, we have no idea as to what worlds reside out there," Elderstar said. "Even for us, such an expedition would be perilous. And what of this world? We simply can't abandon its people. Our job is to protect the Star Rod and make sure everyone's wishes come true."

A gruff, sinister male voice said, "Well, got some news for ya, gramps; you're taking a vacation to another world."

A wave of fear splashed onto everyone's faces. They knew that voice all too well. Spinning around, they saw a giant monster hidden in shadows. His only defying features were the two horns sticking out of his head, and the burning red eyes that glowed through the darkness.

* * *

On the streets of Star Haven, the voices of uproarious, childish voices filled the quiet mundane afternoon. Star Kids were flying around, chasing each other in a jumbled circle. One kid didn't take part in the excitement. His name was Twink, and he sat on a white bench nearby, drowning out the tumultuous noise with a good book.

A cold breeze flew through his body. Something about it didn't feel right. It was harsh, rough, and powerful. Each gust seemed to be stronger than the next. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed a cloud of darkness hovering over the sanctuary. His stomach started aching with trepidation. Throwing his book aside, he flew over to the sanctuary.

* * *

Emotions of fear and anger rushed through every fiber of the Star Spirits. They remembered the horrid things Bowser put them through – to ruining their peaceful sanctuary, draining their life energy, and imprisoning them in cards. Bowser's red eyes continued lurking in the darkness.

"Hey, guys," Bowser said, nonchalant. "Long time no see. Hope you're not sore about the last time I wrecked the place."

The cracks in Muskular's temper were growing bigger with each syllable he heard out of that repulsive creature's maw.

"Oh, you're right," Muskular said, "We're not sore….we're LIVID!"

Muskular tried to attack, but Kalmar held him back.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Muskular shouted with unblinded rage. "I'M GOING TO DINE ON TURTLE SOUP TONIGHT!"

"Compose yourself, Muskular," Elderstar said. "His evil claws shall not grasp the Star Rod a second time."

Bowser could only laugh at Elderstar's weak claim.

"Oh, I'm so scared," he said. "Whatchya' gonna do? Twinkle, twinkle me to death?"

"Now that's just prejudice to us Star People!" Skolar said, his voice now rising in anger.

Elderstar smiled under his mustache. "Bowser, your problem is that you do not learn from your past mistakes. You come up with the same foolish plans, and every time they fail. Such as now. I surmised that you'd try to steal the Star Rod again. This time we are prepared for your assault."

"STAR SOLDIERS, ASSEMBLE!" Elderstar cried out.

Hundreds of Star Kids flew in from the windows and congregated in front of the rod. The brave little stars wielded spears, all of which were pointed at the Koopa King. Twink peeked in the window as the last one entered. He was horrified to see the Koopa King attempt to steal the Star Rod again; but was hopeful the Star Warriors would push him back.

They were competent fighters who have spent every day of their lives training to protect the Star Spirits from intruders. Everything was leading to this moment. Despite Bowser's intimidating size, the warriors remained stoned faced; their expressions would not drop in fear.

Bowser could only laugh at the Star Spirit's feeble attempt of a defense. "Oh, no. Whatever shall I do? I can't possibly win against their cuteness. Bah! Give me a break, old man."

"Do not underestimate these young ones," Elderstar said. "Their greatest strength is unity – when they work together, nothing can overcome them."

"That so?" Bowser asked. "Well, hope you don't mind. I brought a few pals along as well."

Bowser snapped his finger, causing a few portals of dark energy to appear. Mysterious figures walked out of the portal and stood alongside the king. Again, they too were silhouettes, but the whites from their eyes glowed in the darkness. The Star Spirits murmured among each other; they have never encountered creatures of such size and scale before. They were not of this world.

"Methinks this should even the odds, wouldn't you say?" Bowser asked.

The figures took slow steps towards the Star Warriors. A pool of darkness started covering the light blue walls that gave the sanctuary light. As the figures crowed together in the shadows, they appeared as a giant, dark, unidentifiable creature with multiple cold eyes, never losing sight of their targets. The Star Warriors huddled together in fear. Twink shut his eyes in terror….

….as the once peaceful sanctum was filled with screams.

* * *

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	5. Chapter 4: Stranger from the Shadows

**Chapter 4: Stranger from the Shadows**

Yesterday's pink sky was correct in its prediction – it was another beautiful, warm day. Children flocked towards the island on their boats as the sun made its pilgrimage over the horizon. Sora paddled over there at an expeditious rate. He couldn't afford a belated start in gathering the remaining necessities for their journey.

Overhead he heard seagulls squawking away to one another. Same old sounds, he thought. That will change soon. He was determined to finish the raft today, and set out into the wide, unbound ocean tomorrow. Excitement pumped more blood into his arms, making him row faster towards the island.

But that extra moment of adrenaline soon ceased – he started thinking about Riku tossing him the Paopu Fruit yesterday. Just what was Riku's intention? A light joke? Or an encouraging gesture towards Kairi? It couldn't be the latter. Riku had feelings for her, too. His muscle memory took command of the paddling as he continued mulling over this predicament.

It wasn't too long before the island grew closer to him; and he was paddling right for shore without a hint of realization. An abrupt blessing graced his focus when he felt something hard crash into the boat, startling him. Glancing down, he noticed one of the Blitz Ball's Tidus and Wakka used during practice. As expected, when he looked up towards the beach, there were the two in question; both greeted him with a wave.

"Sorry, man!" Tidus said. "Put too much power into that Ject Shot!"

"Wow, brudda!" Wakka said, chuckling. "You weren't kidding. He does beat that name into your head!"

Tidus glared at him. "What does that mean?"

Wakka gets him into a playful headlock. "It means you like to show off!"

Sora rowed up to the dock, pulled himself onto it, and tossed the ball to Tidus, who staggered back as he caught it.

"Whoa!" Tidus said. "Didn't realize how strong of an arm ya got there. You should sign up for our team."

Sora – who had finished tying his boat to a wooden pole situated on the dock – turned to Tidus with a modest smile. "No, thanks. Not interested."

"Suit yourself," Tidus said, shrugging. "Wakka, I'm gonna put the ball away. Be right back."

"Make it quick," Wakka said. "Gotta lot to cover today."

Tidus nodded and hurried over to the wooden shack.

Sora strolled over to Wakka, inquisitive. "Cover what?"

Wakka glanced towards a small cave located next to a small lake, with an entrance so small it required crawling just to reach its innards.

"Tidus and I were thinkin' of investigating the secret place at the base of that tree," Wakka said. "Always been a strange place, ya know? Especially with that weird door-looking thing inside. Gotta be something in there, ya?"

The secret place was a cave where children could go if they needed to escape from reality. To them, there was something comforting about being isolated for a short period of time. All the toxic noise life sometimes clamors into their ears was muffled by large walls of stone. Only the non-threatening hushes of the wind filled the cave.

But it also served as a canvas for artistic expression. Quite literally. Scattered below the rocky walls were pieces of chalk. Children scribbled their visions into the walls, and remained embedded to this day.

Sora would sometimes visit the cave out of nostalgia. He loved drawing on the rocks. It was a place to work in peace – no outside static. But there was one thing that fascinated him and everyone else: a brown wooden door – lacking a doorknob – situated at the end of the cave. Along the edge of its panel was an elegant gold outline that wrapped around from top to bottom.

No one knows who built it, or when it was built. Answers were often met with indifferent shrugs from their parents. It wasn't harming anyone – why make a big deal? To the children, this was a treasure trove for fun, outlandish theories; but given that Sora was leaving the island soon, formulating his own theories was rather moot.

"Hope you find something," Sora said. "Can't stick around. Looking for Riku and Kairi. Seen them?"

"Usually Riku would be on the small island looking out at the horizon all mysterious and cool-like. But he's actually at the Cove with Kairi."

Sora said good-bye and hurried over to a wooden door located at the far right of the island, past the bridge. He opened it to arrive at the cove.

Unlike the main area, the cove – located at the back of the island – was seldom visited, because it blocked off the sun's warm rays. Still, it was used as an obstacle course if they ever needed a heart pounding, adrenaline surging challenge.

Their design of the course wasn't too shabby. At the beginning was a wooden bridge with an upward slope. After reaching the top, you would be faced with a huge gap between you and another wooden bridge. The process would repeat one more time for those athletic enough to jump across. Ahead was a wooden lookout area; one would have to climb to the top using a ladder.

A zipline would be waiting right at the top of the lookout, which could be used to take a huge advantage over an opponent (and it was nice exhilarating ride, too). Beyond the zipline was a lone tree that held a golden star. It served as a checkpoint, not the finish. Those fortunate enough to touch the tree would have to make a long, exhausted run back towards the beginning.

Sora saw Riku nearby upon opening the door, and called out to him.

"Did you hit the snooze alarm in your sleep again?" Riku asked with a joking smirk.

"Nah," Sora said. "Got caught up in the middle of a ball game. Ject Shot included."

"Typical. Anyways our raft still needs a name. I've been thinking about it for a while, and I say Highwind would be perfect." The tone in his voice became sarcastic. "Yep. Sounds perfect. Noooo other names needed. It's not like someone is going to—"

"I was thinking Excalibur," Sora interjected with excitement. "It sounds cooler!"

Riku chuckled. "I knew 'someone' was going to have an objection."

"I like to make things difficult for you sometimes," Sora said, grinning.

"There's only one way to settle this."

"The usual?"

"You're on!" Riku said with confidence.

The two heard running footsteps make the bridge exclaim with a painful creak. Following the noise, they saw Kairi approaching them.

"Wow," she said, "you guys lasted five minutes before turning this day into a competition. That's impressive! Guess you'll need me to judge, huh?"

"Yep!" Sora said.

She giggled. "Alright. You guys know the drill: tag the tree and make it back here. Don't pull too many muscles. We have a raft to finish, after all."

Sora and Riku performed a warmup stretch in preparation for the race. Their excitement couldn't be contained; they loved a good race. Unlike dueling, Sora was able to run at Riku's pace, and he even won sometimes (that's why he always looked forward to it).

After a good stretch, the two turned to face the obstacle course. Every second their hearts beat faster.

"You may have beaten me yesterday," Sora said, "but there's no way you'll win now. Not with my speed."

"Okay, Mr. Essence of Speed," Riku said with a playful taunt. "You seem confident enough. How about we raise the stakes?"

"Sure," Sora said; he rotated his shoulders for one final stretch. "If I win, I get to be captain. If you win—"

"I get to share the Paopu with Kairi," Riku said

Sora stopped rotating his shoulders in an instant, almost like a machine that turned off from an abrupt pull of the plug. For a split second he thought his ears were playing a horrible prank.

"E-excuse me?" Sora asked, baffled.

Riku, sounding exuberant, said, "Deal? The winner gets to share a Paopu with Kairi."

Sora's heart pounded faster, and it wasn't from the excitement of racing anymore. Giving someone the Paopu was a special occasion, something Sora was hoping to do one day with Kairi.

He stammered, trying to back out of the deal.

"You were the one gung-ho over raising the stakes, dude," Riku said with a slight frown.

Before Sora could reply, Kairi shouted, "Okay, on my mark!"

Sora let out a long sigh; he needed to pull himself together. Whether or not Riku was joking, this only fueled his desire to win even further. He wasn't going to let anyone, especially Riku, pin his feelings for her onto the ground. Upon shouting 'go', Kairi saw two blurs speed right by her. She rolled her eyes with a smile; making every day a competition was par for the course with those two, she thought. It was a tradition, and if it brought them joy, she was perfectly content.

In this race, she didn't realize, a lot more was at stake At least that's what Sora assumed. He and Riku raced up the bridge and jumped right at the edge; they landed on the next one without failure. As Sora approached the bridge – his mind focused on winning – he jumped too soon, and was going to miss the landing. Pushing his arms out, he gained an extra bit of distance, and managed to ram his ribcage into the edge.

Ignoring the pain, he slammed his fingers in between a crease in the bridge, holding on with all his might. He watched as Riku passed by him, taking his fortuitous advantage. Sora gritted his teeth as he summoned every ounce of upper body strength to push himself onto the bridge. The pain in his ribcage still lingered, but he remained undeterred. Losing was not a foreseeable outcome.

Sora resumed the race. He needed to hustle, as if Riku snagged the zipline, his disadvantage would spiral further into a gigantic hole. Sora put forth every muscle in his legs to sprint across the bridge and reach the ladder just as Riku started climbing. Riku felt a hard shake coming from below his feet as he climbed, and looked down his shoulder to see Sora gaining on him.

"You're too late, ya know!" Riku shouted.

"Not yet!"

Riku scrambled upon reaching the top, ran over to grab the zipline, and prepared to push off the platform. At the last moment, Sora latched onto him, and the two zipped across the island. Riku tried shaking Sora off, but like a stubborn leech, his grip didn't loosen. All Sora could do was watch a blurry mess of colors speed by as he held on for dear life.

Upon reaching a wooden platform, Riku released his grip, and they fell right onto it. Both scrambled to their feet; they were nearly at the checkpoint. Ahead of them were a group of palm trees with yellow and purple leaves. They were huddled together, serving as perfect stepping grounds towards the checkpoint.

Sora and Riku leaped onto different trees to avoid running into each other. In a surprising turn of events, both managed to hit the star at the same time. But the race wasn't over. Neither was Sora's resolve; despite feeling like a printing press was squeezing his legs muscles together in pain.

They hurried down a nearby hill, ran past their completed raft, and climbed up a small rock formation. A familiar pink color appeared in their line of sight, shouting and cheering at them. Riku pushed ahead of him with one final burst of strength; his breathing was so loud that it drowned out the sounds of the ocean waves.

Sora wasn't going to accept defeat. He had this idea planted in his head for ages. Riku was not going to unroot it. Ignoring the intense pain in his legs, he caught up to Riku as he leaped across the last bridge. Kairi held her hand out for the winner to tag. This was the most exciting race she ever witnessed; it was never this close before. Her knees were bending up and down in anticipation. Sora lunged forward, tagged her hand, and fell onto the ground.

He rolled over to catch his breath, inhaling the cool air to quell the burning sensation in his chest. After recovering enough stamina, he stood up, and turned to Riku, who had a disappointed expression. Sora was relieved that he not only won, but prevented Riku from giving Kairi the Paopu fruit.

"Good job, Sora," Kairi said. "Nice come from behind history!"

Sora celebrated with a first pump in the air. "Oh, yeah, baby! I won! Uh-huh!"

Riku gave him a disapproving frown. "Man, lighten up. It's just a name, after all."

A scowl erased his cheerful expression. He felt hurt knowing his best friend tried to bet on something so important to him. Would he really stoop so low? It was hard to picture someone you've known your whole life do something contemptible.

Kairi felt the tension between them wrap around her hips. Why were they this upset with each other? Racing had become a mundane activity. She needed to defuse the situation before it escalated any further.

Without another thought, she slid in between them, with a nervous laugh. "Okay. Seems like we're a little edgy from all the running. You two had your fun. We should probably continue working on the raft. Right?"

There was an awkward moment of silence. Looking between the two, she noticed them thinking over her words. Soon, their expressions relaxed, as they agreed with her statement. Kairi felt her shoulder's lower in relief. Sora and Riku's had a strong relationship akin to brothers; she hated it when they fought over trivial matters. Sometimes she worried a quarrel would one day smash the chain of their relationship to pieces. The thought devastated her; she couldn't imagine a world without either one of them in her life.

Sora knew her intentions, too. He could see a despondent flicker in her eyes. His heart sank from causing her a little distress. But how could he not be upset? Riku overdid it with his joke – if it was one, anyway. Despite feeling aggravated, he knew Riku was understanding, and would never mean to hurt someone's feelings. Perhaps speaking to him in private would be ideal.

"Yeah, you're right," Riku said, sounding apologetic. "This journey is more important than anything right now."

Relieved, Kairi pulled out a list from her pocket, unfolded it, and held it up near her chest, beckoning Sora and Riku over. Their plan today was to obtain previsions for their trip – life essential objects such as food and water. She tasked Sora to find mushrooms. His eyes drifted towards the secret place; mushrooms needed a good, dark environment to thrive.

Kairi planned to go fishing, while also filling up a few canteens with fresh water. Riku would be obtaining coconuts from the nearby colorful palm trees. As well as one seagull egg.

Riku was dumbstruck upon hearing such an odd request. "A-Are you serious?"

"See for yourself." Kairi handed him the list.

His eyes scanned it until he saw the request. Indeed, there it was resting on the bottom of the paper, and knew something was off about the sentence.

"Hey, I recognize that handwriting!" Riku glared at Sora, who had a wide smile on his face.

"It's a special request," Kairi said.

"C'mon," Sora said. "They're a delicacy. Best darn eggs in the world."

"He said darn," Kairi said with a small giggle, "so you know they're the best."

"But what are the chances of finding one?" Riku asked, somewhat annoyed.

Sora's blue eyes widened, sparkling in the sunlight. He was giving Riku the biggest puppy dog eyes in the world.

"Would you try anyway, best buddy?" Sora asked.

Riku couldn't take the sparkle anymore; it was giving him a headache. He knew refusing would lead to a quivering lip next, and was in no mood to see that disgustingly cute image carry him off to sleep.

"Alright, alright," Riku said, feeling defeated. "I'll look. Just stop making that face before I vomit sugar."

"Thanks!" Sora then whispered in Kairi's ear. "Works every time."

"I heard that," Riku said, crossing his arms with a smirk.

Sora stepped back with a nervous expression on his face.

"Welp, got places to be," he said, pointing both thumbs over his shoulders, "mushrooms to pick. Same old stuff. Bye!"

He ran away before Riku could open his mouth. Kairi contained her laughter through shut lips.

She then turned to Riku: "You know it's true."

Riku chuckled. He could never stay mad at Sora. His upbeat, positive attitude was charming; it put anyone in a good mood.

* * *

Sora checked shaded areas of the beach, fruitful in his search for mushrooms, and scrutinized them for signs of anomalies. Most seemed to be edible. Placing them in his pockets, he prepared to head for the secret area, until he noticed Riku looking up one of the palm trees. His stomach still tensed from earlier. With Kairi nowhere to be seen, this would be the opportune time to speak his mind.

The sounds of footsteps trudging in the sand crawled into Riku's ears. Spinning around, he saw Sora approaching him, hands in pockets from nervousness. Riku knew why he was here; Sora's unsettling body language was noticeable from across the ocean.

Before Sora could open his mouth, Riku asked, "This is about earlier, isn't it? Listen, I just said that to get a rise out of you. I wanted you to be at your best."

"Well, there's a right way and wrong way to do that," Sora said.

"You're right, dude," he said, feeling regret swell in chest. "Should've thought that one through. Sorry. Besides, even if I did stay true to my word, what would I do? Go up to Kairi and be like, 'hey, I won the race, so now you HAVE to take this fruit without any objections.'"

Sora snorted in amusement. "True. She MIGHT get peeved. Oh, and I'm sorry for acting like a sore winner, too."

"Eh, no biggie," Riku said, shrugging. "Buds?"

"The best!" Sora said, smiling.

The grudge lodged in Sora's throat was scared away by the loud sound of their high five. Sora was glad everything was back to normal. Unnecessary drama would have ruined the whole mood of their trip. Still, this whole ordeal inspired him to consider whether he should share the Paopu with Kairi. There was no time to debate it now; working on their trip was imperative.

"What are doing anyway?" Sora asked.

Riku glanced up at the palm tree. "Well, I found a seagull egg on top of this tree. Can't believe your luck."

Sora responded with a smile, and placed his hands behind his head.

"Don't get too excited," Riku said. "Who knows when the mother will come back. I'll climb up and grab it. Will you keep watch for her?"

"Sure thing."

Riku placed his hand on the tree's scars and climbed up, being careful with each step taken. Sora scanned the surrounding area for signs of the mother, then glanced up at Riku, who reached the top. A giant egg was resting there; it was perfect for cooking a delicious breakfast. Even Riku was becoming open to the prospect. He grabbed the egg with slow, careful hands. Sora was alerted to a giant seagull flying in from the ocean. Her screeches of rage intensified with each flap of a wing.

Sora shouted to Riku in panic, who was made aware to the livid screeching. Bracing himself, he hugged the egg as the bird attacked, pecking at his silver hair. He waved his arm in attempt to shoo the bird away. A mother's love for her child was unwavering; none of his weak swings fazed her. With one strong push, Riku teetered; his right foot was in the air. He then found himself falling off the tree, landing on top of Sora. Thankfully he kept the egg safe from cracking open, which would have poured its viscous remains all over their clothes.

Ignoring the immediate pain, the two scurried away, knowing full well they've incurred her wrath. Nearby was a small cave – a perfect hiding spot. They dove inside, huddled into a corner, and waited for the seagull's unstoppable rage to cease. Her voice grew quieter over time, and soon they no longer heard it. With careful steps, they peeked out from the cave, made a thorough scan of the area, and then exited, sighing in relief.

"Ugh," Riku groaned; he rubbed his ribcage, "I hope the shattered rib was all worth it."

"Trust me, man," Sora said. "Once you've had gull, you'll never go back."

With a shake of his head, Riku headed back to the raft to deliver the egg. Meanwhile, Sora continued his search for more mushrooms. Next stop was the Secret Place.

* * *

To his surprise, he didn't hear Tidus or Wakka's voices echo from the entrance. Probably left. Maybe they got bored, Sora thought. Other than the inaccessible door, what more was there to see? Their old drawings? At this point they were nothing more than hieroglyphics. He crawled into the cave, followed a short, winding path, and arrived in the main area. Old, withered tree were scattered throughout the room; their lifeless branches limped towards the ground.

Scribbled upon the walls were the children's drawings. Some were of his friend's faces (how Wakka managed to perfectly draw his hair remained a mystery). Others involved fantastical buildings such as castles and huge skyscrapers. Two drawings caught his attention: they were of him and Kairi smiling at each other. Nostalgia overtook his senses, and his thoughts wandered back to the day drew each other.

As young children, there was a strong bond between the two. Drawing pictures of each other solidified their bond. Now as a teenager, those feelings of friendship were blooming into affection. At least for Sora. Does she feel the same way?

The only comfort he had was his imagination. Grabbing a piece of chalk, he sat down facing the picture, and drew a hand giving her a star. Regardless of what he asked her, the picture of him would be happy for all eternity.

But, then, a sudden chill crawled onto the back of his skin. And it wasn't a breeze of any kind. How could it be? He was secluded deep within the cave. No, he felt as though long, bony fingers were sliding down his back, preparing to tear his skin wide open. Spinning around – hoping it was one of his friends – he was met with a most unsettling sight.

A strange cloaked figure wearing a brown robe stood before him. Two dark brown straps crossed over his chest. Sora wasted no time rising to his feet, standing ready to defend himself from this intruder. Obvious questions spun through his head like a vortex. But the most chilling one managed to escape:

Why didn't he hear footsteps?

Fear enveloped Sora's heart, making it pound harder. What was he to do? Run and tell somebody? His eyes darted left to see the winding trail. Would he make it, or would this person (if it was a person) capture him? But then an irrational spark of curiosity pushed through the vortex.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, still on the defense.

Speaking in a deep male voice, the person said, "I've come to see the door to this world."

Now confused, he made a brief glance towards the door, and then returned focus to the hooded man.

"Huh?" was his only response.

"Tied to the darkness," the main said. "Soon to be completely eclipsed."

Sora continued staring, growing more baffled by the second.

"Uh, that didn't answer my question," Sora said, in an uneased tone. "Look, I don't know what your deal is, but stop freaking me out like this."

"You do not yet know what lies behind the door," the man said.

No matter what Sora said, this person seemed to be ignoring every single sentence. All he seemed interested in was the door. For what purpose? Judging from this man's ominous appearance, it was safe to assume his intentions weren't virtuous. Sora tried to see into the man's hood. Only darkness stared right back at him.

Sora continued to speak; it was all he had to keep himself composed. "You're not from around here, huh?" A thought occurred to him. "Are you…from another world, maybe?"

"There is so very much to learn," the man said. "You understand so little."

Feeling insulted, Sora tossed his fear away for the moment. Not only were his vague remarks grating, but this man was straight out disrespecting his intelligence.

"Oh yeah?" Sora said; his voice found strength. "Well, you'll see. I'm going to get out and learn what's out there!"

The man gave his head a slight tilt, almost as if he was in disbelief. "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understanding nothing."

Sora narrowed his eyes at the man, growing more annoyed by his constant babbling. The competitive part of Sora's brain wanted to prove him wrong; but his rational part was trying to hold it back from doing something senseless.

"Tell me, child." The man glanced at the door. "if you truly are knowledgeable, then what do you know about this door?"

Sora turned to face the door again. Well, it was brown. To be honest, he never knew how or why it existed. Over the years, he lost interest in its mystique. But that all changed in an instant upon encountering this man; clearly, he knew a secret, and his plan was to keep it concealed inside the dark abyss of his hood.

Sora turned back to the man…..and was met with the childish drawings again. He scanned the area: gone. Not a trace. Again, no footsteps. Staying in the cave at this point would be injudicious. Who knows what else would emerge from the shadows. He found a mushroom in the corner, stuffed it into his pocket, and hurried out of the cave, not once looking behind him.

After crawling out, he was greeted by Tidus and Wakka.

"Well, well," Wakka said with a smirk, "thought you didn't want to go exploring."

Sora was relieved to see familiar faces. It was what he needed after that strange, frightening encounter.

"Nah," Sora said. "Was just grabbing something for the trip."

His tongue hit a wall as he prepared to speak again. Should he tell them what just happened? Would they believe him? Probably not. Something so strange seemed impossible. And given the relentless heat, they would assume that it played a trick on his eyes. Tidus noticed Sora swaying back and forth in anxiety.

"You okay?" Tidus asked. "You seem antsy."

"What?" Sora realized what he was doing, stopped, and then said, "Oh, just in a hurry. Never like to keep Kairi waiting."

Tidus and Wakka glanced at each other in suspicion. Kairi never made him feel nervous. Something didn't feel right about his behavior. Then again, he was preparing to sail into an unknown world. Who knows what emotions were dancing around in his head?

Dismissing it as trivial, Tidus said, "Right. I understand. She can get upset when you keep her waiting."

"Yeah, man," Wakka said, laughing. "Her face becomes as red as her hair."

After having an awkward chuckle at the joke, Sora returned to the Cove. He had a million questions about his encounter with the man. Was he having another strange dream? A pinch on the cheek disproved that theory. What was the man's fascination with the door? Is that why he traveled from another world?

What was the point, Sora asked. It wasn't like he'd ever get a proper answer. There would never be one, not even if he found some way to dismantle the door with a chainsaw. Whoever that person was had vanished. And he hoped it was forever. Sora didn't feel the need to tell Riku and Kairi. Especially since they were leaving tomorrow. Knowing Kairi, she would dismiss it as another one of his crazy dreams.

Before he knew it, Sora was on the shore of the Cove. Kairi was leaning against the mast of their raft, still working on her special charm. His jaw dropped from the fine craftsmanship. Everything came together without issue. The wood was a light brown, and some panels rested in the opposite direction, nailed down to keep the raft together.

The essentials – such as the egg, the fish, and water – were prepared in a neat row.

"Dang!" Sora said, impressed. "Riku did a great job." He looked around the vicinity. "Where is he?"

"Oh, he went home," Kairi said. "Said he has a headache."

Sora grinned. "Maye that angry seagull caught up with him and screeched in his ear."

His grin faded when he noticed a look of concern on her face. "No. He looked kind of tired."

"Really?" Sora asked. "Well, I hope he's okay."

"It came on so sudden," Kairi said, worried.

"I'll give him a call when I get home," Sora said with reassurance. "It's been a long day. We're all beat."

Feeling better, Kairi smiled. He always knew how to enliven her mood when she was disheartened.

Sora's eye became fixed on her charm. "What's that?"

"I was wondering when you'd notice."

She held it up for him. An incomplete star shaped pendent hung from 'X' shaped stitches. The tip of the points had three spiked edges, which were colored a light yellow, with the bottom half a light blue. Only four points were on the star.

"I'm making a necklace of Thalassa shells," she explained. "In the old days, sailors always wore them. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage. I'm making this one into a charm. It'll help us find each other if we ever get separated. The three of us will always be together."

Hearing that made Sora smile. Thoughtful gestures such as that reminded him of why he had the greatest friends in the world. Their support for one another was inextirpable; nothing would ever break them apart, no matter how far away they were from each other.

"Heh. Like we'll ever be separated," Sora said. "We're so close that someone would mistake us for a three-headed monster."

"If that's the case," Kairi said, smirking, "I don't want to be next to your splits."

She gave a gentle tug of his hair.

"Your loss. My splits are the best kind of splits."

* * *

Upon reaching the dock, the two sat down on the edge to gaze at the sunset. Again, the pink sky foresaw the usual outcome: another wonderful day. By the time it was morning, however, they would be sailing towards the horizon, in search of new exciting places. Sora and Kairi said nothing for a long time. They were taking in the weight of their massive undertaking. Soon they would be far away from their loved ones, surrounded by nothing but the bright blue sea.

"Can't wait for tomorrow," he said.

He noticed Kairi seemed to be in deep thought. She was staring at her feet as they rocked back and forth over the edge.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

The air was filled with awkward silence for a few moments.

"You know," she said, "Riku's changed."

"Whatdaya mean?" Sora asked.

There was another uncomfortable few seconds of silence. Then, a sudden burst of energy escaped her mouth. "Sora, let's take the raft and go – just the two of us!"

"What!?" Sora asked in surprise. He thought he was going to fall off the dock from her startling statement.

"Ha! Just kidding!"

Sora chuckled in relief. "What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi."

"Maybe," she said with a shrug. "You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here."

Her eyes met with Sora's.

"Right?" she asked.

Sora made his famous goofy grin. "Of course! What's it gonna do, get up and walk away?"

Kairi rolled her eyes at his lame joke. But it was nice to hear his usual reassurance. Nothing else mattered when she had both him and Riku by her side. Any obstacle that proved to be a hinderance would be conquered by their immeasurable bond. Whenever she felt afraid or somber, Kairi knew Sora's sanguine demeanor would raise her spirits in the intimidating, unknown world.

"Right," she said. "That's good. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Never change."

Sora patted her shoulder. "No worries. Wouldn't know how to act differently anyhow."

She stood up for a better view of the horizon.

"I just can't wait," she said. "Once we set sail, it'll be great."

Sora smiled, as he shared the same sentiment. Everything was coming together, and he hoped nothing would ruin their long-awaited adventure. He closed his eyes to picture the incredible places they'd visit, the eccentric characters they would meet, and the incredible views their eyes would feast upon. It seemed perfect. Opening his eyes, he stared at the horizon for what felt like an eternity; this would be the last time he'd gaze at it from the docks.

And this would be the last time the sun graced his island.

* * *

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	6. Chapter 5: Blast off to the Stars

**Chapter 5: Blast off to the Stars**

Whenever Princess Peach needed to escape the blaring noises of real life – whether it would be over political matters or usual kidnappings – she would retreat to her sanctum: the royal study. It was a place of reprieve – to unload one's stressful mind of excessive luggage.

Printed on the walls of the study were white and gray diamond patterns. A velvet, oval shaped rug covered the cold, rough ground like a warm blanket. Dominating the center were two blue recliner chairs, with a blue couch situation between them. A woodgrain desk stood in front of them. Everyone except for Luigi was sitting on the chairs.

Princess Peach was accompanied by her royal steward – and father figure – Toadsworth. He was an elderly member of the Toad Species, donning a purple sleeveless vest, which wrapped around a purple shirt with three yellow buttons pinned to the middle. Resting above them was a bright red bowtie. Brown spots were scattered over his beige cap, and his domineering white, bushy mustache brightened the room.

Luigi gripped the envelope, trying to alleviate the nervous tension in his stomach; he felt like someone had dropped a massive bag of quarters on it. Rereading the letter wasn't going to be pleasant; he didn't want to be reminded of the imminent danger scratching at their door like some unearthly monster imagined from their deepest nightmares. And he couldn't bare seeing the distressed expressions on everyone's faces.

What choice did he have? It was better knowing than not knowing.

He removed the letter from its envelope, and took his time unfolding it. His eyes soon met with the dreaded sentences and paragraphs printed on the paper. All he could do was grimace at them. Luigi took a deep breath to prolong the nervousness swelling in his chest from reaching the surface.

He began:

_Luigi,_

_Sorry to rush off without saying arrivederci, but big problems are coming our way. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out, one by one. And that means trouble can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I need to find out why this is happening. Very soon, someone with a 'key' will be appearing. And he is the key to our survival. So I need you and Yoshi to find him, and stick with him. Okie Dokie? We need that key or we're doomed! I want you two to visit Traverse Town and find a man named Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. Good luck!_

Luigi paused at the last sentence. He was hoping it would provide Peach some form of comfort.

It said: _P.S. Can you apologize to the princess for me? Thanks, bro._

Luigi lowered the letter to have a gander at everyone. It looked like a tidal wave of emotions crashed into them. Fear, confusion, uncertainty, just to name a few. Yoshi looked worried; Daisy was dumbstruck; and Toadsworth consoled the princess by giving a light squeeze of her wrist.

Peach's eyes were closed, head somewhat lowered, and both hands were folded on her lap. It was almost like she was in a meditative state, taking in each word like a small drop of rain, instead of all at once like a storm. There was a long, uncomfortable silence for the next few moments. Everyone struggled with a proper response. Yoshi found himself moving back and forth in his seat, growing more anxious for Mario's safety.

It wasn't long before Daisy smashed the silent glass with her voice. "This is crazy! What exactly does he mean by all of this?"

"Whatever it means," Peach said; her voice remained calm and collected, "we just have to trust in what he's doing. He's the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Everything he does is always for the greater good."

The gentle but encouraging tone in her voice quelled the nervous tension in the air to some degree. Peach had an optimistic outlook on the foregone conclusion. It didn't matter how perilous a situation became; she knew that adversity was nothing more than a minor headache. Eventually it would disappear, resulting in the confident return of peace and happiness. Maybe being rescued on regular basis brought about this idealistic notion.

But this was different. Luigi at least knew the predictable outcomes of their previous adventures. He didn't know anything about what awaited them beyond stratosphere. What challenges awaited? Would their inexperience and unfamiliarity with new worlds result in their demise? It was hard adjusting to such a radical change in location and environment for anyone.

Yoshi stared down at the floor in sadness. Both Mario and Luigi were like father figures to him. It was impossible to imagine living without either of them.

There was a slight whimper in his voice. "Me hope Mario's okay."

"Of course he's fine," Daisy said, giving him a reassuring pat on the head. "He's the toughest guy I know. Saved me from a planet conquering alien, remember? He can handle anything that comes his way!"

Peach felt better hearing those words from Daisy. There was no doubt that he could take care of himself. She turned to face Luigi; both hands were in his pockets, seeking comfort from the apprehensive burst of energy running rampant throughout his body. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling, and he tapped his right foot perpetually.

"Something on your mind?" Peach asked.

Luigi focused his gaze onto Peach's, still looking perturbed. "Too many things. But that's the least of my worries right now. If this key is going to be the difference between life and death, then Yoshi and I should go find him. And find Mario as well. But…"

"But…what?" Peach asked.

"Who's going to protect the castle from Bowser and his troops?" Luigi asked.

Yoshi stood up from the couch. "Aw, that easy. The royal guards."

"The royal guards!?" Daisy said, laughing. She was on the brink of tears. "Whoo, man! That was a good one, Yoshi. You're funny!"

There was a reason Mario and Luigi were the only ones who could save the princess, after all.

"Oh, thanks!" Yoshi said, feeling proud of himself. He then became confused. "Wait, what was Yoshi being funny about?"

Princess Peach walked over to Luigi, and stood before him with a reassuring smile. "Luigi, please don't worry about me. We'll do whatever it takes to prevent Bowser and his troops from invading the kingdom. Right now, Mario needs you; he wouldn't leave such a big task upon anyone else. You two are the Super Mario Brothers; you're always there for each other."

"Are you sure?" Luigi asked.

"Positive," Peach said.

Luigi felt like a rope in a game of tug of war; two powerful, conflicting thoughts battled for supremacy. And no matter which side won, he'd still lose. He wanted more than anything to find his big brother; Mario meant everything to him. But he cared for the princess like a sister, too. Choosing one over the other seemed impossible. However, Peach's words – and smile – of encouragement told him everything would be fine. Mario was more important.

In the back of his head, he hoped that maybe this would be a good learning experience for the royal guards; to defend the kingdom without their aid. He had his doubts, but nothing could cast a shadow on Peach's beaming smile; it was telling him to trust her judgement.

Gaining confidence, he said, "Alright, princess. Leave it to Yoshi and I!"

"Wait, me coming, too?" Yoshi asked in surprise.

Luigi turned to him. "There's a lot of worlds out there. Can't do it without you!"

Yoshi grinned in excitement; he had heard many stories about other worlds before. Being able to see them would be an exciting experience. Also, his loyalty to his friends was absolute; he never turned down a plea for help, no matter how trivial or mundane.

Well, except for maybe doing the dishes.

"Don't worry, princess!" Yoshi said, saluting her. There was a courageous glare in his eyes. "You can count on Yoshi!"

Peach felt the overwhelming stress disperse from her chest. "Thank you. Both of you. Your loyalty means so much to me. I'm so happy to have wonderful friends."

"Daisy, you wouldn't mind checking in on our house while we're gone?" Luigi asked.

Daisy smiled. "No prob. You two be careful out there."

"We'll have to make arrangements immediately," Peach said.

_SMASH! _

The sound of glass breaking halted any progression. Everyone's heads jerked towards one of the windows located above the bookshelves. A violent rain of shattered glass fell onto the ground. Twink flew in from the window, distressed and breathless. He haphazardly hovered over everyone's heads; they watched on with utter terror. Fraught with exhaustion, he collapsed, and fell towards the floor.

Peach managed to catch him right in her hands. She looked down at him – sweat was pouring down his face; his breath was fast and harsh. Every fiber in his being ached in pain from flying too fast, mixed with the anxiety squeezing the energy out of him like an orange.

Peach was good friends with Twink. One time when Bowser kidnapped her (in her own castle, believe it or not), Twink came to her aid. He would deliver interesting intel to Mario, which helped him defeat Bowser's troops.

It had been awhile since their last visited. Shame this reunion wasn't under good circumstances. Peach was frightened. Poor Twink was nothing more than a disheveled mess of sweat, violent shakes, and whimpers. That tidal wave of negative emotions from early returned with a vengeance – now adding an extra burst of hysteria to the mix.

"Twink!" Peach cried out. "Oh my goodness! Are you alight!?"

Hearing that familiar voice forced him to dig deep into his core to find any sign of strength. It wasn't much, but he lifted that minute bit of energy up for a moment, to open his mouth. What came out was an incoherent mess of words that flew by each other, unable to collided into a single, comprehensible sentence.

"They…couldn't stop them….too many…Star Spirits…gone….scattered…." Twink said.

He could no longer hold onto that sliver of strength; it fell, along with his consciousness, into a pit of darkness.

* * *

Twink saw nothing but darkness. But soon a small crack of light appeared within the middle of his vision. Feeling was coming back to his senses. Wherever he was, it felt warm and safe. A comforting white noise filled his ears. Movement was liberated from his unconscious mind. As he opened his eyes, a distorted pink color filled his vision. Upon realizing he was waking up, the image spoke in a familiar, gentle tone, calling his name.

Like putting on a new pair of glasses, the image came into focus. It was Princess Peach, staring at her close friend with a look of concern. Now awake, Twink sat up on what appeared to be the princess' circular bed, covered with comfortable pink blankets. She sat at the edge, keeping a watchful eye on him.

"Princess?" he murmured, still feeling groggy.

A raging waterfall of memories rushed into his head. The Star Spirits, the horrible visitors, all of it flashed through his mind's eye.

"Oh, princess!" Twink shouted, startling her. He gave a frantic look around her bedroom. "Where is everybody!? Did Bowser invade the kingdom? Are the monsters with him?"

"Twink, take it easy!" She lowered her voice. "Everything's okay now. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you."

Hearing her soothing voice helped him calm down for a moment. His mind was still ruffled; he wasn't sure how to start his next sentence. Every vexing thought was backed up in a huge line.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you," Twink said after a long pause. "We're in big trouble! Those monsters…they were too powerful…the Star Warriors couldn't stop them…."

Peach gasped in surprise. Twink had told her about the Star Warriors in one of his letters. They were chivalrous, but still children. Her heart would weep if their young, fruitful lives were silenced.

"Goodness! Are they okay?"

"Yeah," Twink replied. "No one was seriously hurt."

The frightful image of those mysterious, menacing people flashed before his eyes. His body trembled with terror. Peach felt guilt contract her neck into a tight squeeze; she hated seeing Twink in such an agonizing, frightened state of being.

"But they were unstoppable," he continued; his voice started to crack. "The Star Spirits stood no chance. Those monsters were terrifying. All I could do was listen to their cries of anguish. I was helpless. Why didn't I do anything?"

Peach noticed that he was on the verge of a panic attack. She climbed onto the bed, sat next to him, and pulled him onto her lap. Twink's harsh gasps echoed throughout the room. He then felt Peach stroke his back. Her comforting hand started to push the tension and fear out of his body. It was safe now. Nobody was going to harm him. Her hushes crawled into his ears like the gentle, elegant sounds of ocean waves.

"Poor thing," she said. "You're a mess. Don't worry. I'm here to help you. Now, take slow deep breathes. Then tell me what happened. When you're ready. Start from the beginning."

It didn't take long for Twink to find his composure, and then he began his long, painful story.

* * *

Peach left a trail of uncomfortable silence in the study; everyone waited in anticipation for her return. Although no had ever met Twink before, they knew of the Star Children that resided in the peaceful Star Haven. It was obvious to them that something calamitous had torn Star Haven's halcyon apart.

Luigi felt his right foot jitter. It was bad enough that the Mushroom Kingdom was in danger, or that Mario's whereabouts were unknown. Now something else was imprinting a dangerous thumbmark on their world

To take his mind off things, he read a book (although he didn't get far; the book's first chapter involved a creepy clown coaxing a kid into the sewers with red balloons that "all float." That was enough 'nope' for one day). Yoshi was scanning the organized, meticulous bookshelves for a cookbook ("Don't think about eating the books," Daisy said. "Those pictures aren't real!").

Their time of leisure was interrupted by the door's loud creeks. Peach and Toadsworth reentered the study – both looked distressed, which invaded everyone else's emotions like a powerful virus. They were almost afraid to ask what happened to Twink. Or Star Haven, for that matter.

"Is Twink alright?" Luigi asked.

"Yes," Peach said. "Thank goodness. He'll be resting here for a few days before being sent home."

She hesitated for a moment. Things were bad enough already. She hated to douse the flames of their burden with kerosene.

Taking a deep breath, she continued: "However, we have a crisis on our hands. Bowser stole the Star Rod again."

Everyone was taken aback by this shocking revelation. Bowser stole the rod once before, and used it to grant himself invincibility. Not even Mario's incredible jumping abilities could touch his limitless, ethereal power. It wasn't until he rescued the Star Spirits that they were able to defeat him together.

Daisy couldn't process this information. She thought her ears misheard Peach's troubling words.

"How!?" she asked in outrage. "You'd think they would've been prepared for him this time!"

"They were," Peach said. "But he had help."

"From who?" Yoshi asked; his voice started to tremble.

"We're not sure," Peach said. "But from what Twink told me, they are sinister beyond all comprehension. He said they are not of this world."

Not knowing who Bowser's friends were made both Luigi and Yoshi start to panic even more. A slideshow of terrifying images slid across their minds. They saw giant, scaly creatures staring down at them with their cold black eye, filled only with crimson red irises. Their skin was sweating from the creatures' putrid hot breath. Any moment they were ready to pounce, ready to devour.

"It gets worse," Peach said, trying her hardest to contain her anxiety. "This time – from what Twink overhead him say – the Star Spirits have been scattered to different worlds."

"Then how the heck are we supposed to rescue them!?" Daisy asked.

Peach closed her eyes. She knew the there was only one logical answer.

"Luigi. Yoshi," she said, sounding sincere. "I know this is asking for a lot, but, while on your journey, could you please rescue the Star Spirits?"

She opened her eyes to notice the two in question were absent from the room. It didn't take long for her to find them, as she saw the couch Daisy was sitting on had somewhat arisen; it was also shaking. Daisy remained sitting; her eyes were narrow, and she crossed her arms.

Glancing down at the floor, she said, "Uh, I believe this question is for you two scaredy cats."

Peach looked down to see Luigi and Yoshi peek their heads out from under the couch. They noticed the sadness in her eyes. She was depending on them; the whole Mushroom Kingdom was depending on them. Despite how daunting this undertaking would be, they needed to stay calm and focused. Constant worrying would cease their quest before it even started (which was easier said than done for Luigi. But he had to try his hardest).

"Y-Yes," Luigi said with a nervous stutter. "You've got it. Just let me get over the initial shock."

Yoshi brought his hand in for another salute. He, too, was scared, but would never deny the princess' pleas.

"Y-Yoshi at your service!" Yoshi said.

He swung his arm away, which flew right into Luigi's face.

"Ow!" Luigi shouted.

"Oops, sorry," Yoshi said with a sheepish grin.

The two emerged from the couch, stood up, and took a moment to recuperate from the staggering news that crashed into them like a truck.

Daisy gasped as a sudden realization crossed her mind. "Oh, no! He's probably going to come here for you next!"

"I know, "Peach says. "I don't want to put my kingdom in danger because of me. So I've decided: I'm going to Traverse Town as well."

Toadsworth spun around to face the princess in absolute shock. "Princess! I can't believe the words I'm hearing! We don't know what sort of atrocities lurk out there! It's far too perilous for a princess to venture into unknown territory!"

"But if I stay here, Bowser will invade the kingdom," Peach said, her voice firm but polite. "And we know nothing of his new accomplices. They might be more aggressive than him, and are willing to harm our subjects. Possibly slaughter them. I'll never forgive myself if my subjects meet a fatal end. I must leave! It's the right thing to do!"

Toadsworth thought over his plight. He hated seeing the princess in a strange, new environment. Who knew what hooligans would await her arrival, ready to snatch her into a dark, humid hole in the soil. The idea disgusted him. But he knew that, without Mario or Luigi, no one was brave enough to save her from Bowser's clutches. If age didn't have a barrage of metal chains wrapped around his withered joints, Toadsworth would have rescued her without hesitation.

"But you don't expect to journey outside of Traverse Town," Toadsworth said.

"Of course not," Peach said. "We'll find a secluded location to hide until this all boils over."

Toadsworth saw a candle of determination flicker relentlessly in her eyes. She would do anything to keep her people safe. It's what a true monarch strives to achieve. Toadsworth cared for her like a child, but she was still a princess. He would never disrespect her wishes; his admiration for her, as well as the royal family, was unbreakable.

"Very well," Toadsworth said. "I will honor your request. But my duty is to keep a close eye on you. Therefore, I shall be accompanying you on this endeavor as well."

"Cool!" Yoshi said, feeling a bit jovial now. "Maybe Toadsworth would like to visit other worlds besides Traverse Town."

"I must graciously decline," Toadsworth said. "Maybe in another time, another place, I would've been more than happy to see other worlds with these old eyes. But my duty to watch the princess comes before anything else."

"Thank you, Toadsworth," Peach said with an appreciate smile. She turned to Luigi, who was looking apprehensive "Are you okay?"

"I'll be alright," Luigi said, as he formed a faux smile to appease her. "Just say the word, and we'll be raring to go."

"I know I can count on you two," Peach said. "You have my eternal gratitude. Now, why don't you both head home and gather everything you need for the journey? I'll summon you when the time comes. I have preparations to make myself."

Luigi still felt overwhelmed. How was he going to do this without Mario? Their teamwork was an invaluable asset of their victories. Luigi had to swallow the fear down his throat; at least in front of the princess. He didn't want to blow the flickering candle in Peach's eyes out, diminishing her spirits.

Luigi beckoned Yoshi towards the door. Peach suddenly called out to them, forcing Luigi to stop right in his tracks. Yoshi, however, stopped too late and bumped into Luigi's back, forcing him to stumble forward. He spun around and glared at Yoshi, who responded with an apologetic grin. They then turned to Peach.

"Sorry," Peach said. "Forgot one thing. In a little while I'll be sending someone over for you to meet. She is going to be chronicling your journey. I want to know everything that happens while you're out exploring."

"Boy, so many people coming with us," Yoshi said. "We gonna need a big ship, huh, Luigi?"

Luigi agreed with a nod. After saying good-bye, they hurried out the door and headed straight for home. Everyone else stood around in silence, trying to organize their jumbled thoughts. Daisy was scared for her friends and their lives. She wanted to come with them, but running her own kingdom took precedence. It wasn't fair, she thought. How could she run a kingdom when her mind would drift up onto a balcony, looking out at the stars, wondering if everyone was safe?

She had no choice in the matter. All she could do was hope for the best, and count down the days until her loved ones (especially Luigi) returned home.

"Excuse me, princess," Toadsworth said. "A perplexing thought just occurred to me. How are we going to locate the Star Spirits?"

Peach felt a knob twist her spirits into a spiral of dismay. She hadn't stopped to think that important tidbit of information through. And time was of the essence. An idea soon twisted the knob again, turning it into an assortment of brilliant colors.

Her eyes beamed with excitement. "I think I'm going to call the professor. He might have the answers we need."

Unbeknownst to the group, their plans were being overheard; not even the protective walls of the study silenced their words. The spider was recording everything using its camera. Every word, every movement, was being watched through an unflinching, circular window. Peeking in through the other side was a pair of familiar fire red eyes hidden in the shadows. Their focus was fixed on Princess Peach herself.

* * *

Luigi's suitcase was swallowing clothes and other necessities at a rapid rate; almost to the point of collapsing from the overabundant number of items he was shoving into it. Yoshi sat on the opposite end of bed (since he didn't wear clothes, packing took seconds for him).

His legs were dangling off it, moving back and forth in excitement; his mind had decided to take a vacation in the land of reverie. Despite the importance and potential danger of this adventure, he was curious about the other worlds they'd be exploring. Child-like wonderment tickled the back of his head like a feather, and it only wiggled faster with each passing moment.

"Me can't wait to see other words like," Yoshi said, excitement ringing in his voice. "Me gonna make new friends! Yoshi wonders what kind of food they have? No matter! Yoshi try them all anyway."

Yoshi's enthusiasm stung the outside of Luigi's ear. Why was he so excited? Did he not care that his other father figure was missing? Or that his own world was in pearl?

"Hey, this isn't a vacation!" Luigi snapped. "We have a lot of serious work to do!"

Yoshi's happy expression was inhaled by a vacuum of sadness.

"Well, Luigi didn't have to be snippy about it," Yoshi whimpered.

Luigi saw the sadness in his eyes. Yoshi was too pure and innocent. He didn't mean any harm. Children sometimes can't grasp the seriousness of a situation. Besides, Luigi hated seeing Yoshi sad; his lower lip formed a huge pout, and his dark blue pupils widened to form hazy sparkles, which made anyone wither away in guilt.

Sighing, Luigi said, "Sorry. It's just…I don't know if I have what it takes."

His eyes trailed over to picture in a four by six frame resting on the nightstand. Upon picking it up, he noticed it was of him and his brother standing outside Peach's castle; their arms were around each other. Mario was portly compared to Luigi, and was somewhat shorter. He also donned blue overalls, but wore a red shirt and cap instead. Like Luigi's cap, a red "M" was imprinted around a white circle, and he had a black moustache, too.

What a happy moment, he thought. Wish he could be stuck in that picture forever.

"I don't know if I have what it takes," Luigi continued, feeling discouraged. He placed the picture back on his nightstand. Then, he sat on the bed, with his chin propped in his hands. "I've been nothing more than a shadow to him. He would know what to do in any situation. Me? I'd just hide under my bed until he takes care of it."

Luigi felt a sympathetic arm wrap around his shoulders. He turned to see Yoshi giving him a reassuring smile.

"Luigi no worry," he said. "You have Yoshi to help you out this time. We face challenge together, yes?"

The confident tone in Yoshi's voice made the swelling nerves in Luigi's skin shrink to miniscule proportions. Yoshi could be naïve about the world around him at times, but he was loyal to a fault, and would be there to pull Luigi up from a cliff of self-doubt. Luigi's body felt lighter, as if a huge weight dispersed from it.

"Thanks for the support," Luigi said, smiling with relief.

Yoshi licked his face. "Anytime."

Their sentimental reprieve was interrupted by a knock from the door. Luigi assumed it was the chronicler Peach had recruited. He walked through the kitchen towards the door, with Yoshi following close behind. Upon opening it, they were greeted by an anthropomorphic female dog (she appeared to be a breed of Shih Tzu).

Her buttercream fur brightened the room, and the shape of her head resembled that of a bell. She appeared professional in both posture and wardrobe: she wore a buttoned down, green checkered vest with a white top. Fastened to her neck was a red ribbon, and below her vest she wore a navy-blue skirt. In her arm she held a red leather journal; its outlines were stitched together with a golden thread.

Even before she uttered a word, both Luigi and Yoshi could sense something cordial about the chronicler. Inside the white patch around her mouth was a warm, pleasant smile, which appeared genuine; you felt as if you could approach her without any hesitation and strike up a conversation within seconds.

"Hello, you must be Luigi!" she said with exuberance. "My name is Isabelle. I presume the princess told you that I'll be chronicling your journey?"

"Yes," Luigi said in a welcoming voice. "We've been told. Nice to meet you. Please, come in."

Isabelle stepped into the house and took a moment to gander at the woodgrain kitchen. It was homey, she thought. Reminded her of the coziness of her own home, where she would spend the evening by the calming fire, listening to its gentle crackles while she sipped on her favorite mocha and examined the notes for an upcoming meeting at work.

Even during times of respite, she couldn't stop working. She was a workaholic through and through. Some people were baffled by her intense desire to work nonstop; it seemed unhealthy. Not to her. Work gave her a feeling of gratification that she carried with pride.

Luigi introduced her to Yoshi, who asked, "So, what a 'crono-nicler' do?"

Isabelle giggled at Yoshi's pronunciation. "A chronicler is someone who writes down important events that take place. That way other people can read about it later. The princess wants to know all about your journey, so I'll be keeping track of everything. I've got my hand dandy journal and –"

She searched her vest pockets for a pen. Her paws were greeted with nothing but the warm fiber of them. Isabelle felt a sudden pang punch her kidney's around like a punching bag. All the delight had drained from her body.

She started to panic. "Oh, no! I left my pens at home! How could I forget such an important thing!?"

"H-Hey, hey!" Luigi said, hoping to becalm her. "Don't worry about it! I've got some spares."

Isabelle shook her head, almost as if she wanted to refuse his gesture. "I'm so, so sorry! That's completely unprofessional of me. I don't want to be a burden during your journey."

"Look, it's no problem," Luigi said in a comforting tone. "We're all a little on edge because of this whole thing. I understand."

For a moment, Isabelle felt disappointed in herself. She didn't want everyone to think of her in a negative light. However, Luigi and Yoshi had forgiving expressions on their faces. They didn't seem upset with her. Still, it wasn't an excuse, and she would work extra hard to show them she wasn't careless.

With a rejuvenated, confident spirit, she said, "Thank you. I promise that I'll record as much as I can in my journal. And if you ever need help with anything else, I'm at your service."

Hearing the strong assertion in her voice made Luigi feel better, too. He was glad to have so much support. Of course, nothing would ever calm the relentless worry dangling over his head until he saw Mario's familiar visage enter his line of sight.

After retrieving a few pens for Isabelle, Luigi finished packing and dragged his suitcase into the kitchen. Isabelle sat at the dining room table, continuing to admire the comforting design of the kitchen. Yoshi sat across from her; his elbow rested on the table, which supported his right cheek. Unlike Isabelle, the familiar colors of the kitchen were boring. He wanted a change of scenery.

"So, Isabelle," Luigi said, as he placed his suitcase on the ground, "I've never seen you around town before. What part of the kingdom are you from?"

He notices Isabelle's eyes trail towards the ground in sadness. She gave her dress a tight squeeze with both paws, almost as if it helped quell the strong feeling in her stomach.

"In all honesty," she said, looking solemn, "I'm not from this world. I lost it not too long ago. Was scattered from my family and friends."

They couldn't believe their ears; who would've thought a person from another world was sitting right in front of them? But she didn't seem different from anyone else (well, at least by Mushroom Kingdom standards). There was a hint of fascination by her origin, but Luigi could feel the pressure of her sadness squeeze his neck.. Best not to peruse the question further, he thought.

Isabelle hated reliving the destruction of her world. She never thought life would swoop in like an angry hawk and take everything away from her in an instant. Her friends were gone. He was gone. That faithful day played on repeat in her head. Everything became dark…the sounds of the howling wind moaned with pain in her ears….someone she loved crawled into her memories….his cries for help grew louder….why did she let him….?

Luigi closed the inquiring door and decided to change the subject; unfortunately, Yoshi's giant nose pried it back open. With an excited smile, he barged into Isabelle's personal space, which startled her in the process.

"You from another world!?" Yoshi asked. "Wow! What it like? What food taste like? Juicy? Sweet?"

Isabelle formed an awkward smile, unsure of how to respond. "Oh, my. So many questions! You're quite the inquisitive one, aren't you?"

Luigi stomped over to Yoshi, grabbed him by the saddle, and began pulling him towards the bedroom. "Would you excuse us for a second? One of us needs a lesson in being TOO inquisitive."

Yoshi knew he was trouble and didn't bother struggling as Luigi dragged him into the bedroom. After slamming the door, Luigi spun around to face the dinosaur with a frown; it was mixed with anger and disappointment.

"Yoshi, how many times have I told you about personal space?"

"Me know," Yoshi replied, his eyes trailing off from guilt. He then refocused them on Luigi, "but she from another world. Me wanted to know so much."

Luigi crossed his arms; his frown grew wider. "Is that an excuse to get up in her face?"

"No, you right," Yoshi said, sighing in defeat.

"Good," Luigi said. "Just try to be a bit more respectful next time. But that's not all I wanted to talk about."

"W-What else did Yoshi do?" Yoshi asked, baffled, but also nervous.

Luigi chuckled. "Nothing. Look, you're not in trouble or anything. There's something I just need you to understand. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. It's potentially dangerous. Every world is fine the way it is. But if we let people know about other worlds, it disrupts that peaceful balance. It could drastically alter their perspective on things, and who knows where that would lead? Do you understand?"

"Me think so," Yoshi said, nodding with a relieved smile. "We have to protect the world border, right?"

"That's ORDER," Luigi said with a stern tone in his voice.

Yoshi waved an indifferent hand. "Order, boarder, same difference."

Luigi was about to lecture him when a violent shake erupted, accompanied by a loud crashing noise. Both Luigi and Yoshi fell over from the hard, abrupt vibrations. The kitchen utensils wailed in agony upon hitting the ground. Isabelle's shrieks joined the choir of smashed plates.

Luigi and Yoshi scurried to their feet and ran into the kitchen. To Luigi's horror, it was in ruin. His floor was covered with a disarray of broken glass, tumbled chairs, and dinner utensils. He heard Isabelle's hard, raspy breath to his left. Her back was pressed against the wall, terrified.

"What happened!?" Luigi asked. "Are you okay!?"

She swallowed, trying to form coherent words in her mouth. "I'm fine. Can't say the same about your front door."

Luigi looked to see a giant, dented hole had smashed his once tall door into little pieces of debris. Resting between the hole was an unusual device: it appeared to be a giant red vacuum cleaner.

Luigi recognized it right away and smacked his forehead in annoyance. "Of course. He always needs to make a grand entrance, and cost me a grand in the process."

An elderly little man crawled his way into the house, in a daze from the impact. He wore a white lab coat and had a single, large strain of white hair protruding in the middle of his oval shaped head. Resting on his ears were giant circular glasses; his eyes remained hidden in the spirals engraved on the glass. The man stumbled around the room; his head was still spinning.

"Professor E. Gadd?" Yoshi asked. "Are you okay?"

Upon hearing Yoshi's voice, he found control over his consciousness, shook his head, and stood upright. Professor Elvin Gadd was a scientific genius. A little eccentric, but his talents were world renown. He has provided the Mario Brothers with various hi-tech gadgets to assist them on their journeys.

"Ah, Luigi. Long time to see." He smiled, showing off his mouth's sole surviving tooth. "Sorry about the door. Hope you weren't using it for anything important."

Luigi scowled. "Well, actually, it might come in handy to keep freeloaders out of my house."

"Just a joke, my boy," E. Gadd said, chortling. "I'll make sure it's repaired by the time you return."

Luigi thoughts were interrupted by a sudden, frantic scribbling noise. He spun around to see Isabelle writing in her journal.

"You're writing THIS down?" Luigi asked in surprise.

Isabelle smiled. "Why not? This is how it all begins. This is something you can all look back on one day and laugh about."

Yoshi put his arm around Luigi and sang, "Memories."

Luigi sighed; he wasn't laughing now, was he? This journey was already off to a smooth start; so smooth that they were sliding all over a giant block of ice, unable to gain any control over their situation.

"So what brings you by, professor?" Luigi asked, trying to ignore the damage for now.

"Well, I was just having a wonderful conversation with the princess," E. Gadd said. "Lovely woman. Even under pressure she keeps a clear head. Told me about your forthcoming adventure. Seems like you have you a lot under you belt, eh?"

Luigi winced from that harrowing reminder. You know, the new hole was beginning to sound like a good idea. Free air, right?

"In any case," E. Gadd said, adjusting his glasses, "I'm aware that the Star Spirits have been scattered to various worlds. Searching for them through sight alone will be an impossible undertaking. Therefore, I have created a device that'll lock onto their distinct metaphysical energy."

E. Gadd pulled out what looked like a rectangular metallic shell. He flipped the clamshell open to reveal an electronic gaming device that had two wide LCD screens: one was below the other. Parallel to each side of the screen were various buttons (the right included four circular buttons; the left had one giant gray circular button, with a plus shaped button right below it).

"Behold!" he shouted. "I present to you the 3D Dual Scream! Or 3DS for short."

Isabelle's eyes lit up with nostalgia upon seeing it. "Oh my gosh! It's a handheld video game! I have one of those! My brother and I love playing the Amazing Able Sisters on it. The feels I have right now."

"Hoho," E. Gadd laughed with pride. "This isn't merely some video game doohickey. It's installed with a GPS that will lock onto the Star Spirit's magical energy. And it has a long range to make searching a little less cumbersome."

Luigi walked over to the professor and asked if he could see it. The professor complied. Holding it in his hands made him feel a bit relieved; it was like the clamshell of the 3DS cut the tense rope lingering in his stomach. He played around with the buttons and viewed many of the handheld's options, including a map of the sky. It was populated with millions of stars. A small glowing dot pulsated in the top right corner, indicating the location of a Star Spirit.

"You've outdone yourself, professor!" Luigi said, feeling reinvigorated with confidence. "This is just what we need! But why is called a '3D' Dual Scream?"

He pressed a button on the system and the screen start glowing a bright white color. A red ghost floated out of the screen, glared at Luigi, opened its gaping maw, and screeched right in his face. Luigi had a tremendous fear of ghost. They scared him more than anything else in the world. He once had to brave a haunted mansion to save Mario from a gang of them. To say that didn't help his already irrational fear was an understatement.

Luigi screamed in terror, dove into the cupboard under the kitchen sink, and slammed the door. He opened it moments later to stick a sign on the door that read: "Do not open until next Mario Party." And then slammed the door shut again.

The ghost flew back into the 3DS and vanished from everyone's sight.

E. Gadd chuckled in embarrassment as he walked over to it. "Whoops! Forgot to delete my research files from there."

Isabelle glanced over at Luigi's hiding spot in concern, and asked Yoshi, "Is he going to be okay?"

"This normal for Luigi," Yoshi said with a flat expression on his face. "He kinda afraid of everything. Isabelle get used to his shrieks in no time."

E. Gadd approached Isabelle. "I've also created something for you, my dear."

He pulled out what appeared to be another electronic device. It, too was, rectangular, though its edges were curved. Unlike the 3DS, this device had only one screen, but the many buttons made up for it.

"For me?" Isabelle asked in surprise.

"Yes, indeed," E. Gadd replied. "The princess has told me you'll be chronicling this journey. No doubt the many places you visit will be fraught with danger. Am I right in presuming that – unlike Luigi and Yoshi – you are not fit for combat?"

"You guessed right," Isabelle said. "I'm not the confrontational type."

"Then this device will suffice." E. Gadd handed it to her. "It'll allow you to watch Luigi and Yoshi's escapades from a safe distance. I call it the 'Wii Stream."

Yoshi's immature mind tickled his nose, forcing him to snort in amusement.

E. Gadd gave him a curious look. "Find something amusing, my scaly friend?"

"Oh, nothing," Yoshi said, trying to contain his laughter. "Me just suddenly got the urge to use potty, that's all."

"Then please refrain from such tomfoolery during my instructions," E. Gadd said. "Anyways, I have taken the liberty of hiring seasoned cameramen to film the action. Don't worry. They won't be replacing you. Recording constant footage would consume far too many memory cards, and it would be tedious to replay the footage."

E. Gadd cleared his throat. "Allow me to introduce you to one of the famous Lakitu Brothers!"

Immediately, another one of the turtle creatures that rode on a cloud flew into the house. He held a fishing rod in his hand. Attached to its string was a professional video camera.

Luigi stuck his head out from all the commotion. "Where do these people keep coming from? My house isn't a social gathering, ya know."

Lakitu pointed his camera at Isabelle and Yoshi.

"Good afternoon," he said. "The Lakitu Bros, here, reporting live from inside the house of residents Mario and Luigi. Right now, our brave heroes are preparing for their journey into the unknown. We'll be filming the action as they pursue the missing Star Spirits and locate our all loving hero Mario."

"Oh dear," Isabelle said as her rosy cheeks grew redder from embarrassment. "I didn't prepare for this. Our mayor is the one usually being filmed, not me."

Yoshi waved at the camera. "Hi, Mama Luigi! Me a big star! Oh, wait. He hiding in cabinet." He waved to Luigi. "Hi, Mama Luigi!"

"Mama?" Isabelle asked.

Luigi crawled out from the cupboard. "It's a long story."

"I hope my assistance will suffice," E. Gadd said.

"It will," Luigi said. "Thanks. I owe you one. As long as it doesn't involve visiting other haunted mansions."

"Ohhohohohohohohoh…..I make no promises," E. Gadd said.

Luigi slumped his shoulders from that unfortunate piece of news. Great. Something to look forward to when he comes home.

"Well, we need to finish packing," Luigi said. "Have a long journey ahead of us."

"Yes, indeed," E. Gadd said. "Best of luck to you, my friends. Come back safely."

He walked over the mess on the floor and climbed into the giant hole in the door; everyone stared at it in awkward silence. Moments later, he peeked his head back through the hole.

"Oh, you youngins wouldn't mind calling a tow for me, would ya?" he asked.

* * *

Many years ago, hardworking, devoted scientist discovered a strong material that deemed impossible to exist. But there it lay, out in the open, ready to be studied. Extensive testing revealed its immeasurable strength. No matter how strong the object they threw at it was, it yielded the same results: the heavy object shivered in humiliation from its failed attempt at damaging the strange material.

Researchers decided to name this material: "Labo," due to how often people could experiment with it, much like scientists in laboratories. Eventually, they decided to use these blocks with space travel in mind. Its unbreakable material was perfect to deal with the intensity of the cosmos.

And that's when the first few Labo Ships were manufactured. Mario somehow obtained one through unknown means. Which made Luigi glance at his brother with suspicion. When confronting him about where or why he acquired one, Mario would respond with vague statements such, "I'd-a-think it would be-a-neat to travel around the kingdom in one," or "one day I'll-a-take the princess into-a-space."

Luigi was never one to doubt Mario's claims. Brothers were supposed to be truthful with each other, weren't they? Luigi felt a bit insulted, but that wasn't a pertinent issue to vex over now. Finding Mario was the first objective. At the very least he now knew why Mario acquired the Labo Ship – to visit other worlds in case of an emergency.

Luigi, Isabelle, and Yoshi met up with both Peach and Daisy at the castle. They went through the castle's long, winding halls until they reached the its backside. Upon exiting they arrived at the princess' own personal runway. Resting in the grass was what seemed like an endless wide road. The gravel was marked with freshly painted white lines. Many Toads were busy preparing for the upcoming launch.

Docked near the edge of the runway was the Labo Ship itself. While blocky in design, that didn't stop it from providing a smooth, safe travel through the unknown sky. It was coated with a dominating red color. The ship's nose was in the shape of a castle tower's pointed roof; in the nose's center was a yellow mark. Above the base's rectangular head was the glass cockpit, and attached to each of its sides were two orange blocks. Two wings protruded out of the orange blocks' sides.

A yellow cylinder was connected to the top part of each orange block. On the end of those cylinders were little laser weapons, which would be used if they ran into trouble (given how vast and unknown the universe was, there was a strong possibility of an attack).

Accompanying Peach – aside from Toadsworth – were two Toads, who were her strongest guards. In fact, they have helped Mario and Luigi on a few occasions. One had yellow spots, while the other had blue. Luigi walked up to the ship, cupped his hands, and shouted up to the crew inside it.

"Hello up there?" he said. "Luigi to launch crew! We're all ready to go!"

The Labo Ship's interior was stuck in a bored, motionless state. Two giant cylinders adjacent to each other served as the main engines that pumped blood into the machine like a strong, youthful heart. Giant gears were placed throughout the room, serving as the bloodstream for the two cylinders. Sleeping on the floor was a tiny, silver robot. A small black AC plug stuck out his backside.

Suddenly, another robot flew into the room. It was in the shape of a television, and had a propeller attached to its head, which was how it could fly. The flying robot – known as Telly Vision – gave the little robot a light nudge.

"Wake up, Chibi-Robo!" Telly Vision said. "We've got work to do!"

Chibi-Robo opened his beady little eyes, stood up, and, without hesitation, saluted Telly-Vision. He ran over to a lever, leaped onto it, and pulled it straight down. A powerful hum echoed throughout the room, and soon life began anew for the Lobo ship. Cogs spun in a perpetual clockwise motion, giving the ship its strength. After pushing a few buttons, Chibi-Robo lowered the ship's back hatch.

Everyone boarded the ship and entered the cockpit. Daisy watched from the sidelines as the hatch closed not moments later. Everything would be okay, she thought. It had to be. Luigi had been in worse situations. He would succeed. They all will. She had to believe in that philosophy.

Luigi sat at the pilot's seat. Mario had shown him how to fly the ship in the past, and he was confident in all his training. He flicked a few switches and pressed some buttons, starting the engine in the process. He glanced out the window to see Daisy watching him with a confident, supportive look in her eyes.

Luigi hated to leave her, but if he lingered and did nothing, he may never see that beautiful smile again. She was one of many motivations that kept him going. Luigi blew a kiss to Daisy, who pretended to catch it in her hand. Then, like a baseball pitcher, she threw the ball back at him, and he pantomimed it smacking him right in the eye. Daisy chuckled.

Yoshi, meanwhile, groaned from their nauseating displays of affection. "Oh, brother."

"Seatbelts, everyone!" Luigi said.

He started the engine, which unleashed powerful roaring flames. Everything was set for departure. There was no turning back.

"Blast off!" Luigi shouted.

Luigi pushed the thruster with all his might, and the ship took off – in reverse. The airplane crew – and Daisy – watched in horror as the ship crashed into a tree. Everyone in the cockpit was dazed from bouncing around in their seats like tennis balls that flew out of their containers (thankfully they had their seatbelts on per Luigi's instructions). Painful groans echoed throughout the cockpit.

"Where did you learn to fly?" Yoshi asked.

Luigi, regaining his focus, checked the controls to see what went wrong. His face turned bright red upon noticing the obvious issue.

With a sheepish grin, he turned to everyone and said, "Whoops. Had the silly thing in reverse."

Toadsworth couldn't help but smack his forehead for such an inane mistake. As Peach fixed her disheveled hair, she noticed a petrified expression on Isabelle's face.

"Isabelle," Peach said, "are you—?"

Isabelle, who had lost all semblance of rational thinking, opened her journal, scribbled in it, and showed her what she wrote on one of the pages. In jagged handwriting was a simple word: "help."

Luigi, trying to ignore the embarrassment swishing in his stomach, adjusted the transmission to its proper setting. Wordless, he moved the thrusters forward, and this time the ship flew straight off the runway and into the sky, ascending into the giant enigma of space.

Luigi and friends were greeted by the dazzling star. It was a sight to behold. Everything felt calm and silent as they watched the beautiful orbs of light waltzed around the pitch-black sky.

One star, however, was fading, and the darkness would soon smother its last glimmer of light.

* * *

A/N: The dialogue of Isabella being "not fit for combat" was written long before her inclusion in Smash Ultimate. Besides, I honestly consider the Smash series its own separate universe. That's what I think, anyway. Lol Thanks for reading!

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	7. Chapter 6: A Fateful Night

**Chapter 6: A Fateful Night**

The bed's coils screamed in agony from Riku's constant tossing and turning. Every time he tried to shake the pounding in his head, it would strike back with a vengeance; it squeezed his skull like the claw in a crane machine – struggling to pull it straight out of his scalp. When Riku arrived home earlier, he took aspirin and spent the evening in bed.

But his headache was only a foreshadowing to what he experienced next. Something whispered in his ear. Shocked beyond all belief, he sat straight up, gasping with shaken breath. Threads of cold sweat poured down his silver hair. For a moment he thought it was the angry howls of the wind. He had left his windows wide open; it was easy assumption to make.

But then he heard the whispers again. It was almost like he could feel someone's hot breath filling his ear canal with ominous words. Riku spun around and sat on the side of his bed; he massaged the right side of his head.

_This can't be real, _he kept telling himself. _I can't be losing my mind. Must be the heat. Was working hard today in the sun._

The voice continued murmuring an incoherent mess. Soon, syllabus found their way to each other like a magnet.

Every word became clear:

_The door has opened._

Riku listened with a skeptical ear as the words continued their endless assault. But the absurd part was, what he heard sounded fascinating. There was something trusting in the voice. Almost soothing, too.

He stood up from his bed and walked towards the window; it was like the voice was dragging him along with a long, skinny invisible hand. Upon looking out the window, he noticed the beautiful night sky had been buried under foreboding dark clouds. Bushes were rustling nonstop from the relentless wind, and they shook faster as the speed increased.

Peculiar. There was nothing on the news indicating an impending storm. This seemed like one huge coincidence: the voices in his head, the sudden storm. Perhaps he should visit the island. Riku rationalized that maybe everything would cease if he stepped foot on it. Something was telling him to go there. He squeezed the windowsill to release the heaviness in his stomach. It's now or never, he thought.

Riku tied his sheets together, threw them out the window, and climbed down from his second-floor bedroom, being careful to land gently on the ground. He glanced around to make sure no saw him. Not a soul. Exhaling, he ran towards the dock, making sure to stay concealed in the shadows.

Unfortunately, Kairi – who was looking out her window – noticed him when he stepped into a lit area for just a few moments.

* * *

After a long day experiencing an overwhelming variety of thoughts and feelings, Sora went upstairs to unwind in his room. To let his thoughts waltz around while he picked out which ones were worth contemplating over.

Sora was laying on his bed, with his head resting on his hands. He glanced around the familiar, comforting vicinity. Soon he would be leaving it all behind. Clothes were scattered on the light blue carpet. Behind the headboard of his bed was a bookshelf overstuffed with many of his favorite books (mostly adventure books). In front of the bed were wooden crates filled with miscellaneous items that will never see the light of day because of his selective indolence.

To the right of his bookshelf was a woodgrain desk where Sora would partake in his "favorite" pastime: homework; but that, along with this room, would soon become a passing, reminiscent memory. Leaving home was a challenge; in a way, home is bonded to us like DNA. It's a part of our lives. How could you imagine yourself being separated from it?

Sora wasn't too worried about being homesick, however. Like Kairi said: "they could always come if they wanted to." Why worry? Sora was more focused on the journey ahead. His heart pounded with excitement, as if it was going to pack its luggage and leap out of his chest at any moment. He could see the three of them laying on the raft, letting the gentle current lull them into a peaceful rest. It was going to be wonderful.

But a troubling thought tried to upstage his pleasant fantasy, shouting a horrible off-key note through its puffy, acne infested lips. Riku's joke still bothered him. Was is it really a joke, or was it an unsettling implication that he was planning to share the fruit with Kairi soon? Sora's feelings for her started to swell like a balloon, ready to burst into something stronger at any moment.

His eyes looked up towards the ceiling. Hanging from it – supported by a strong rope – was a wooden model ship he received for Christmas years ago. In the ship were two passengers he made from leftover potato sacks. He used a marker to give them distinct features: one was a boy, one was a girl. Fixed on their faces were perpetual smiles. Seems like they were on a fantastic adventure. Sora could only hope for their voyage to be similar.

He could hear Kairi say: _"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."_

A low rumbling sound murmured in Sora's ear, disrupting his idyllic daydream. His blue eyes focused on his window. Outside he could see furious purple lightning bolts discharge from the pitch-black sky.

"A storm?" Sora made a horrible realization. He abruptly sat up. "Oh, no, the raft!"

He couldn't afford any delays in the trip. They were not going to spend another few grueling days rebuilding the raft (he would never hear the end of it from Riku). Without wasting anytime, he climbed through the window, grabbed a nearby branch, and used it to maneuver onto a tree. As he slid down it, he could hear his mother calling him for dinner.

Coming up with an excuse wasn't important now. He would mull over something reasonable later. After landing on the grass, he hurried for the dock, forcing his way through the sudden torturous howls of the wind.

* * *

Rowing to the island felt like being in the midst of a warzone. Thunder roared from the sky; the current pushed against the boat with unrelenting force; and the wind continued screaming in his face. But he was determined to beat this storm. He overexerted every muscle in his arms to row against the curtain, ignoring the numbing pain in the process.

_Just get to the island! Just get to the island _played on repeat in his head. Focus on that one sentence. Ignore the calamity trying to feed you to the ravenous ocean. Every wasted second meant saying good-bye to another piece of the raft.

His perseverance was soon rewarded. The dock was in walking distance. He leaped onto the shore, grabbed the rope from his boat, and again fought through the storm to reach the dock. After tying the rope around the piling, he climbed onto the dock, stood up, and took a moment to catch his breath.

Something felt unusual about the weather. Storms were common because of the hot weather, and would be a hindrance when trying to row home. But they were never this unrelenting. It was as if Mother Nature had a personal vendetta against his island, and was content with watching it drown by her own livid tears.

A strange swishing sound replaced the harsh moans of the wind. Sora's eyes followed the strange, uncomfortable noise into the sky. They met with something most unsettling – it was a giant dark sphere. From Sora's perspective, it appeared to be as big as the moon. A mixture of light and dark purple energy moved around inside the sphere like waves of the ocean. In the middle of the sphere was a pink circle, gazing through the constant motion of purples.

Sora felt his jaw drop in astonishment. A sudden chilling breeze brushed over his face. The sensation was almost ice cold, and it felt like it was coming from the sphere itself. His instincts knew there was something dangerous about this looming uncanny ball of energy. Sora prepared to sprint across the island when he saw movement in the water, on the opposite side of the dock. He looked to see two other boats, which have been secured to the pilings.

"Riku's boat," he asked. "And Kairi's!"

They must have come to prevent the raft from floating adrift, too. He heard the pitch of the swishing noise increase, as if someone had turned a dial. Sora glanced back up to see that the sphere grew bigger (at least that's what he believed; maybe the nervous commotion rolling around in his head was playing tricks on him). Staying here too long was not ideal; that abomination could do something horrific to the island at any moment.

And then….he felt a similar chill crawl up his spine.

There was a moment where he didn't want to turn around. It was like a creature of unknown origin had its dead eyes locked on Sora's neck; its gaping maw sauntered closer and closer to his fair colored skin. Goosebumps exploded all over his skin like fireworks. Part of him was afraid to turn around; the other had a morbid curiosity. For some reason, the latter claimed the victory.

He turned around to see four dark spots embed in the dock's floor. A sudden case of Deja vu pinched the back of his head. Sweat started to stream down his forehead. The commotion from the storm had ceased as fear enveloped around him. This was impossible; his nervous must have been creating an illusion.

Cold, lifeless yellow eyes emerged from within inside the vacant spots. Those eyes were attached to familiar creatures with long, twisted antennae; they crawled out from beneath the gapping dark holes and stood on all fours.

It was them – the creatures from his dream.

Every signal traveling through Sora's nervous system was temporarily deactivated. He couldn't move his legs; they felt like two hallow tubes lacking the essentials needed to run. His thoughts erupted into a wildfire of questions, which engulfed his rational senses into orange hot flames.

Inch by inch they crept on their prey. Sora snapped out of his petrified state – real or not, he was destined to quell their hunger if he didn't move. One of the creatures pounced right for him. Sora leaped off the dock and landed on the sand, almost stumbling over from the rough landing. After finding his footing, he ran. And ran; not once letting the irrational idea to turn around tap him on the shoulder. Besides, he could hear their claws digging into the sand as they ran with desirous excitement, with plans to pin him down and have a pleasurable, leisurely feast.

Sora noticed the shack entering his line of sight. Salvation! He hurried into it, slammed the door shut, and leaned against it, catching his breath. What was he going to do now? Sometimes the safest places can betray our trust, morphing into an inescapable trap. Sora knew the longer he waited, the more creatures would congregate at the door.

Already he could hear furious, hungry scratches shedding away the shack's wooden skin. A sudden jolt knocked him forward, but he kept his back pressed against the door for dear life. Any moment they would break it open. Everything seemed hopeless.

Then Riku and Kairi popped into his mind. Were they okay? Did the creatures—no, he refused to believe that they've been harmed. What if they needed his help? He would never turn his back on them. While still terrified, he dug deep into the pockets of his soul to find a smidgen of courage. Regardless of what transpired tonight, he would at least be content in knowing they were unscathed.

Sora looked down at his feet to see his wooden sword. His luck seemed to be peeking out from a foxhole; he doubted it could harm the creatures, but it might keep them off his back for a little while. Taking a deep breath, he dove for the sword, rolled over, stood back up, and ran up the stairs. He heard the door swing open.

After exiting to the upper level, two more creatures appeared in front of him. He swung his blade at them; much to Sora's horror, the attack went right through them like a mirage. Before the creatures could retaliate, he rolled to his right. In a last-ditch effort, he threw his sword straight at them; as expected, the attack did nothing. Sora gritted his teeth; this was hopeless, he thought. The creatures approached him, preparing to make their move. Sora braced himself for the inevitable.

Then, the creatures did something unexpected: they turned towards their left, gazing at something with that appeared to be quizzical expressions (at least that's what Sora gathered from their body language; it's not easy to read their faces when they lacked features such as a nose and mouth). Sora followed their gaze to the lone island across the bridge. A long figure stood towards the edge, watching the uneventful storm greet him with a low rumble.

Sora notice the figure's familiar silver hair wave in the wind, enjoying the cool breeze flow through its strains.

"Riku!" Sora cried, feeling momentarily relieved to see his friend unharmed.

Forgetting about the creatures, Sora ran over the bridge, calling his name. No response. The relief was ripped straight from his chest. Why was he a motionless statue? Did he fail to notice the strange dark creatures running rampant throughout the island? Or did the creatures already leave their mark on him, and this lifeless, former shell of his best friend was all that remained?

Upon reaching the island, Sora slid to a stop right nearby him. "Riku!? Dude, are you okay!?"

"Never been better," Riku said; there was an eerie, yet calming tone in his voice.

Sora's shoulders were stiff with anxiety. Riku seemed to be accepting of this monstrous storm; it felt like he was waiting for the clouds to carry him away, as it wrapped around his body like a warm, secure quilt. The utter aberration of this evening continued to accelerate, and it had no desire to hit the brakes anytime soon.

Sora wanted to ask Riku about his unusual behavior, but he knew there was another matter that required immediate attention.

"Hey, where's Kairi?" Sora asked. "I thought she was with you!"

"The door has opened…" Riku muttered.

Sora was startled by Riku's unusual reply.

"W-What?" Sora asked.

Riku turned to face him. "The door has opened, Sora. Do you know what this means?"

"Uh, we're going to Destiny Land," Sora asked with sarcasm, "the happiest place on earth?"

Riku frowned. "Cut it out! This is serious! We can now go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about!?" Sora asked, growing flustered. "We've gotta find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku snapped.

Sora was frozen in complete shock. Riku had never lashed out at anyone before; when angered, his face did most of the shouting. Sora could only stand there in bewildered silence as Riku continued – his eyes were glued to the giant sphere.

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back," he said with sincerity in his voice. "Our family and friends may become nothing more than a decent memory."

"What's come over you?" Sora asked. "That'll happen! We can't do anything without the raf—"

"Forget the raft!" Riku said. "We have to act NOW! Are you willing to throw away our only chance to see other worlds? After all that daydreaming?"

"No, but—"

Riku closed his eyes. He appeared to be in a state of calm.

"Then let's go." He opened his eyes. "There's no turning back. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Riku held out an inviting hand towards his best friend. Sora was not sure what his idea of traveling to another world entailed. Did they have to let the sphere take them? Sora glanced back at it; such an inviting image. Everything seemed wrong. Every confusing sentence Riku uttered piled on top of each other like building blocks.

Sora trusted him with his life, but was skeptical: was his plan safe? Was it even possible? For all he knew that sphere could lead to an empty vacuum, where all they could hear was their last breath before asphyxiating. He wanted to understand why Riku was acting so strange.

"Riku," Sora said.

A puddle of darkness manifested from below Riku's feet. Dark tendrils wrapped around his legs, and continued towards his waist. Neither his expression nor pose changed; he welcomed the comforting sensation. They made him feel safe. But Sora had a different opinion. It was horrifying to watch. That cold feeling seeped into his skin once again.

He could sense something sinister awaiting Riku's arrival, and would snatch him into a realm of nightmares that had no beginning or end, day or night, or any perception of time – just endless suffering.

Sora hurried over to rescue Riku, but the puddle latched onto his feet. The cold tendrils started wrapping themselves around him. But he didn't care. He reached for Riku, putting every ounce of strength into his arm. For a moment he felt the tips of Riku's fingers, but the tendrils restrained his movement. Riku's smile never faded from his lips. Waves of darkness filled Sora's vision; he found it difficult to breathe; his body was paralyzed from the overwhelming strength of the tendrils.

His vision was almost engulfed by darkness. All he could see now were tiny cracks of Riku's skin.

Then, blackness.

But Sora never stopped fighting. There was little movement left in his arm. He tried reaching for anything at this point: Riku, a tree, the covers of his blanket, it didn't matter. Sora wanted this nightmare to end. His hand continued to flail around in the darkness – until it grabbed something. Something warm. Strangely comforting. It pulsated in his hand like a gentle heartbeat. He felt the comforting warmth swim through his body.

A brilliant light burst through the darkness, forcing Sora to shut his eyes as it grew stronger. It was blinding, even with the aid of his eyelids. Soon the light dimmed. Sora felt movement return to his body. Upon opening his eyes, he stumbled forward and caught himself. Looking back up, he noticed Riku had vanished. His eyes scanned the entire area for any traces of him. Gone.

He wanted to believe that Riku was safe somewhere – that his preconceptions about this darkness was erroneous. Sora needed to compose himself. Worrying was like being stuck in a pit of anxiety; all you could do was stand there and do nothing. He had to figure out how to find Riku, as well as Kairi; she still had to be on the island somewhere.

Composing his thoughts, Sora suddenly realized that he was holding something heavy in his hand.

He glanced down as his right hand, almost jumping in surprise by what was holding. It was a sword. And it was in the shape of a key. That was the best way Sora could describe it. The sword's design was akin to a skeleton key. Its long silver blade glistened in the murky night. On the edge of the blade were teeth that formed the shape of a crown. Surrounding its hilt was a golden guard shaped like a square. Running down the back of the guard was a silver keychain Resting at the edge was a silver insignia that looked like a mushroom.

Sora glanced at this strange weapon with wonder and confusion. Just when he thought this night couldn't get any stranger.

"Wh-What is this thing?"

A voice whispered from the shadows.

_Keyblade…..keyblade….._

Guess that answered one question.

Before Sora could ponder any further, he felt a familiar chill brush its cold nails through his hair. He spun around to see four of the creatures standing before him; they were ready to pounce, ready to feast. Sora gritted his teeth; their presence was becoming a nuisance. Sure, they were still an enigma that made his nerves swell like a sore throat, but Sora was far more concerned about Kairi's safety (as well as Riku's whereabouts).

Sora's only chance for survival was the even more mysterious Keyblade resting in his hand. He swung it at the creatures, hoping to gain some distance between them. For the first time all night, a beam of leverage smashed through the dark clouds and shined right on his face. The creatures backed away from the Keyblade in utmost terror. It looked like they were shirking into defenseless, whimpering puppies.

Sora felt a confident smile melt his fears away into a puddle. "Ah, so you guys don't like this thing, do ya? That's too bad; at this moment, I like it very much!"

Sora ran at one of the creatures and brought the Keyblade right down on it, evaporating it into black dust. He spun around to his right and delivered a horizontal slash to another one; it too met the same quick, painless fate. A creature in front of him leaped into the air, bringing its claws down. Sora swung his blade upward like a golf club, deflecting the attack.

He could sense another creature trying to attack from behind. Sora put the blade right behind his back and blocked the incoming strike. Then, he delivered a powerful kick to the one in front of him, knocking it over. After spinning around to face the one that attacked from behind, he thrust his blade right at the creature. It hopped back a short distance to avoid becoming a potential Shish Kebab.

However, Sora wasn't going to let it escape. He brought the blade over his shoulder, leaped forward, and turned the creature into the same dark dusk as its brethren. Sora glanced over his shoulder to see the creature he spared leaping for him; he rolled forward to avoid its claws. Upon getting into a kneeled position, he rotated his torso, brought the blade up, and blocked a sideways strike.

Sora hurried to his feet and delivered the final blow before the creature could retaliate. A huge sigh of relief exuberantly exited his mouth as he took a moment to recover. He glanced at the blade – a million of questions were dangling above his head, irritating his scalp like dull razors, but nothing mattered right now. This Keyblade was keeping him alive; asking questions about its origin was inconsequential. It would help in expediting his search for Kairi.

Movement appeared in the corner of his vision. He turned to face the bridge, and gasped upon witnessing more ravenous creatures trotting across it. A few tried to pounce on him, but he leaped into the air. Actually, no. He was rocketing into the sky. Sora was shocked by this sudden boost. He felt like someone had stuffed his body with feathers. Was the Keyblade influencing his movements?

Using the incredible distance to his advantage, he brought the blade down and swung it right into the ground, releasing a small, glowing shockwave that knocked a few of the creatures back. He landed on his feet, not taking any damage from the huge fall. Another creature swiped at him, but he leaped back, landing right on the edge of the island.

Sora regained his balance before he could fall of the edge. The same creature scurried over and tried attacking again; Sora leaped to his left to dodge it. He retaliated, slashing the creature in two. Sora's grin started to grow wider; in this moment, he felt powerful. His senses felt heightened; his reaction time was quicker; and his strikes felt stronger. It was like he gained superpowers.

Even in this perilous circumstance, an excited burst of adrenaline traveled through his veins like a bobsled. He wanted to pummel every creature with his new-found strength. One thing was for sure: he was already in love with the Keyblade.

As more creatures charged for him, Sora back flipped off the island and landed in the water. He hurried onto the shore, where he was greeted by more creatures. Gripping the hilt, he ran at the horde. He delivered a diagonal slash to the first one. As the next one flew at him, he rotated his torso to avoid it, and performed a one-hundred-and-eighty-degree swing to destroy another creature in front of him. Sora side-stepped left to dodge another incoming creature; he countered with a powerful slash to obliterate it.

More creatures soon appeared. Sora felt like he was stuck behind an impassive door; he wasn't making any progress in locating Kairi, and the creatures' numbers refused to diminish. Sora had to withdraw from the battle. It was only chance to make his search for Kairi effective in the slightest. Sora swung his blade to force the creatures away from him. He hurried over to the Secret Place; maybe she took refuge in there.

Upon reaching the entrance, he was startled by what stood in front of him: it was the same door he encountered from his dream. Sora shook his head, unable to believe the inconceivable truth his eyes were presenting to him. Did someone find a back entrance into his sleep and decide to take the intimidating imagery he saw on a pernicious joyride? Why couldn't they have pulled out some hip robots with attitude? The one's that transform into steam trains?

He pulled open the doors, noticing that the cave's walls have extended well over his head. Another anomaly, but he had stopped caring a while ago; any sense of logic had been scribbled over by long, jagged lines of improbability. All you could do was accept the madness and move forward. If it there was any consolation, at least he didn't have to make the painstaking process of crawling through the entrance again.

Sora ran through the catacombs of the cave. Every wild sound had dispersed into an uncomfortable, cold silence. His heartbeat pounded in his head like a furious drum, mixed from the exercise and trepidation; he felt like the walls around him were spinning as a result. Upon reaching the main area, he stopped upon seeing a familiar person. The spinning walls reformed into solid stone. He felt a boulder of stress roll off his stomach, allowing it to expand in relief.

"Kairi!" he cried out.

There she stood, staring at the mysterious brown door. She turned to face him – her movement was sluggish. Sora felt that same boulder began to roll back onto his ribcage. As her face came into view, Sora froze in absolute horror. Throughout the night he had been forced to accept every strange encounter: the storm, Riku's disappearance, and the dark creatures. But he wanted to refuse what he was seeing now.

Kairi had become an emotionless shell; her depressing, ghostly white skin brightened the room with a dull, pale light. Any sign of her usual enthusiastic expression proved impossible to find; it was replaced by a fragile look of anguish. Sora had never seen her so expressionless before, and the longer he stared, the more he started feeling like how she looked. Did those creatures get to her first?

"Sora," she replied with a weak tone in her voice.

She held out a feeble hand to him. Sora wasn't sure what happened, but he had to pull himself together. His priority was to get them both to safety; then he would figure out why she had become so etiolated.

That never happened.

Instead, the door behind her burst open, unleashing a ferocious burst of wind; it was imbued with dark particles. Sora braced himself from the impact. The unrelenting wind pushed Kairi forward. Sora tried to catch her in his arms, but was shocked to see her vanish before his eyes. He didn't have time to react further, as the wind pushed him right out of the cave. His body flew into the air, and he was trapped in a fog of darkness.

Sora spun around like a top, unable to gain control of his movements. He was at the mercy of the storm for what felt like an eternity. Soon, he emerged from the fog and crashed into the sand. He grunted and got to his knees. His eyes were greeted by a most unexpected sight: everything around him was covered by the dark, purple sky. Sticks, rocks, wood, and other miscellaneous objects flew by him in rapid succession.

To his left were a few trees; some had the misfortune of being decapitated by the storm. On his right he noticed a plank of wood. What he saw in front of him was most alarming: the edge of the land; there was nothing underneath it but a purple fog. It became appeared as he looked over – he was floating on a piece of the island.

Where was the rest of it? No, don't even attempt an answer. You won't like what you hear, he thought. He didn't want to believe something horrible happened to it; he didn't want to believe that Riku and Kairi disappeared; and he most certainly didn't want to believe this was real.

But it was real. The rough wind slapped him in his face, the sand scratched at his eyes, and the feeling of loneliness served as a brutal, bleak reminder.

He couldn't wake up from this nightmare, and was forced to live with it forever.

Sora looked up to see the giant sphere from earlier; it was looming over him, and was even closer than before. Another chill – this one stronger and far more menacing – started creeping up on him. He stood up, turned around, and came face to face with one last familiar figure from his nightmares: the giant creature with tentacles for hair.

The creature stared down Sora with the same lifeless yellow eyes that protruded from the smaller ones; it too was craving every cell swimming through his body.

But he wasn't afraid anymore. What point was there? He had lost everything. His friends had vanished, along with their aspirations to visit other worlds. Would he ever see them again? Was his island even still intact? Nothing mattered now. All he could feel now was an intense anger escape through his body, which flew into the wind and spun around the island with the stones, sticks, and debris.

These creatures had to be responsible for everything. He could almost see a pretentious flicker of content in their eyes, as if they were proud of their abhorrent accomplishments. Sora held out his hand; a beautiful light appeared between his fingers, which unveiled the majestic Keyblade – the only personal belonging he now possessed. He felt a comforting warmth spread from his palm to his fingers. In a strange way, he felt as though – through that warmth – it was telling him to fight.

And that's what he was going to do. Should he let himself wither away in pity along with the rest of the island? No! He refused to let the notion that he lost everything drag at his feet. More importantly, he refused to let this creature have the satisfaction of winning; in believing it took everything away from him. Well, it didn't. His spirit stood firm in the sand, shouting with pride through the monstrous wind.

Sora's eyes flashed with determination as he stared right into the dead expression of his adversary. The monster sensed his unwavering confidence; it was nauseating. Raising a giant fist into the air, the creature slammed it straight down at Sora. He leaped to avoid the attack and landed on one of the trees. The creature got onto its knees, bent its back, and released purple spheres of energy from its heart shaped stomach.

As the spheres grew closer, Sora pushed off the tree, just avoiding them. He flew straight for the creature, and brought the blade over his head. Before he could land a hit, the creature put its arm out to block, letting the wrist take the damage instead. It roared from the sharp pain, but was quick to recover. The creature pushed its wrist upward, which knocked Sora in the air. It threw a punch using its other fist.

Sora threw the Keyblade at the fist, which stopped it from progressing any further. The creature howled again from the stinging pain. Unfortunately, reclaiming the Keyblade would be difficult, as it was right below the creature. But, then, a strange sensation tickled his fingers; it was like he felt an invisible string wrapped around them. Focusing on that string, he imagined himself pulling it right towards him. To his surprise, the Keyblade dematerialized into a glittering light – and it reappeared right in his hand.

If his grin could widen any further, it would've pushed his cheeks outward.

He looked up to see an incoming sphere. Sora held his blade in a vertical position, just adjacent to his face, and caught the incoming attack. It refused to disperse. Instead, it pushed against his blade with incredible force. Sora used every ounce of strength in his limbs to keep the sphere from getting any closer. The creature fired another sphere straight at him.

At the last moment, Sora pushed the sphere right back, which collided with the incoming one. A giant purple explosion covered the sky. Not wasting a minute, he went on the offense. The creature slammed the palm of its hand straight into the ground. A pool of darkness emerged from below, and the creature stuck its hand inside. Sora leaped onto its arm, then ran straight up to strike its face.

Sora saw its free hand swing right at him. He stopped just as it smacked the arm. Sora hopped over the hand and continued running. A low, disturbing, rumbling noise filled his ears. He looked over his shoulder see the hand sliding after him. Sora dashed for the shoulder and hopped on to it, just avoiding the hand. It then brought its hand straight down on the shoulder. Sora leaped back onto the arm before the hand hit the shoulder.

Unbeknownst to him, little creatures spawned from within the pool of darkness; they started ascending the bigger creature's arm. For something so huge, Sora thought, it was efficient at keeping up with him. He threw the Keyblade right at the creature's face, but it brought its hand up from its shoulder, formed a fist and blocked the attack. Before Sora could summon the Keyblade again, he felt one of the smaller creatures latched onto his back.

He contorted his body in every which direction in hopes of knocking it away. No avail. Another creature swooped in and slashed at the back of Sora's leg. He hissed from sharp pain. The creature on his back crawled around to his torso and rammed its head into his. Sora felt himself lose balance. Struggle as he could, he found himself tumbling down the giant creature's arm, and landed in the sand.

He scrambled to his feet, summoned the Keyblade, and watched as the little creatures slid down their older kin's arm.

"No fair!' Sora shouted.

With a few, quick slashes, Sora disposed to the smaller creatures. Turning his attention back to the main target, he saw it throwing another fist at him. Sora rolled to his right to avoid it. When he came to a stop, he saw it bring its opposite hand straight down like a karate chop. Sora spread his legs wide to let the strike miss. He then countered with a fierce stab. The creature reeled back from the pain.

Somehow, despite its minimal expressions, Sora could tell he had enraged it for the last time. The cold temperature dropped even further like a nigh unstoppable bomb. Every hair on Sora's skin was standing so tall he thought they would fly away into the night's sky. The creature held out its hand. Purple electricity crackled in its palms with a vicious snarl. A miniature version of the giant sphere in the sky manifested in its hand. Dark energy swirled around it, growing faster with each rotation.

Cold sweat poured down Sora's face. What was it planning to do? Was it going to shove the sphere straight into the island, disengaging it into nothing? He had to stop it before he plummeted into an endless purple void. The creature stood up tall, preventing Sora from even reaching it. Time was running out. He felt the island's vibrations grow stronger. Remembering the tree from earlier, he leaped onto it again. This time he landed on top. He had to pray he could reach the creature from this distance.

The sphere started turning into a bright orange color, festering with dark energy. Sora was about to take a huge risk with this next attack. Who knows what chain reaction it would cause? But he had to take the risk, by putting his faith in his judgement. Sora squeezed the hilt for comfort. Everything came down to this moment.

Visions of Riku and Kairi flashed through his mind. If he were to perish because of his actions, he wanted the final images to be of them. They meant the world to him. Riku was like his older brother. He'll miss their inseparable time together.

And Kairi – he'll never confess his feelings to her. Sora hoped that she could be happy. Taking a deep breath, Sora leaped into the air and threw his Keyblade right into the sphere, which erupted into a massive explosion, knocking him onto the ground. The loudness punched a fist right into Sora's ear canal, filling it with excessive ringing. His vision went blurry, showing nothing but a smorgasbord of loud colors.

Sora's body trembled. The explosion was damaging. Everything ached. But he could sense that the creature was still alive. Despite the excessive ringing, he heard a roar of pain chime in at odd intervals. The fight wasn't finished. Sitting up, he shook his head, regaining focus in his vision. To his relief, he saw the explosion had paralyzed the creature into a withering mess. It was clutching its head in agony.

Sora searched deep inside himself for a spare cup of strength to finish the job. And found it. Standing up, he ran right for the creature, leaped into the air, and struck straight across its head. Its uncontrollable screams of pain made Sora's ears ring even louder. A bright light burst from the creature's forehead; its body contorted from the unbearable pain. Soon, its entire body vanished right before his eyes.

He formed a weak smile. Regardless of what happens now, he was glad to have taken a stand against those creatures. To make them pay for harming everyone he loved. No one was above consequence; he was going to make that as clear as the water that once graced his island

The world around him was growing quiet. Exhaustion was squeezing out his consciousness like a fist. He felt himself falling onto the ground. Strangely content. Despite the ambiguity of his fate, he wanted to sleep. Maybe in hopes that he would wake up from this nightmare. Or maybe just to dream of spending a few minutes with Riku and Kairi, as they sat on the warm sand, gazing out at the beautiful pink horizon, and listen to the comforting waves croon in their ears.

His mind drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

When a world vanishes from the darkness, so do its residents. They are lost in an endless sea of oblivion, unable to move, unable to call for help. Everything is hopeless. They are about to accept their fate. But, then, they see a murky beacon of light. A sign of hope? They don't care what lies beyond it. They'd rather take the risk than be forced to suffer forever. All alone.

After leaping through the light, they end up in an unusual little town. Is it home? No. But seeing familiar architecture such as houses and stores is a far more pleasing sight than what you endured not only a few minutes ago. No one knows why the trail always leads to this town.

But those few that reach this town are grateful to be alive; although a pang of depression smacks those feelings of relief away, as you soon realize you're all alone. Everyone else you love did not follow. Where are those bright smiles now? Did they flicker away into the darkness, never to be ignited again?

Soon, the new inhabitant would marvel at this strange and wonderous town, which looked akin to something right out of a fairytale. The town had a Victorian-age design. Roofs were made from red bricks. Gray stone walls formed the basis for each building, which were held together by wooden beams. Many signs, doors, and windows are also made from the finest wood. Cobblestone bricks cover the ground beneath a person's feet.

If one were to gander at the sky, they would see a beautiful cloudless void filled with shining stars. Legend says that the town has never experienced daylight, only endless evenings – an anomaly that adds further mystique to this quaint little town.

Despite the perpetual night sky, the town remains bright even in the darkest hour thanks to the neon color signs that hung throughout the various buildings. Placed throughout many of the building were old-fashioned lamps that assisted in keeping the town radiant. There was something pleasant about walking through this mysterious world.

This place seemed like something out of dream. But it was real. A world that exists between both light and darkness. Where wandering hearts migrate to when the shadows have pillage everything they once cherished.

This is a world known only as Traverse Town.

* * *

Despite Luigi's earlier mishap, the rest of their trip to Traverse Town was calm and uneventful (although Isabelle refused to take her eyes off the journal. A half-hearted ruse to avoid seeing any form of motion in front of her. Namely, a comet). It wasn't too long before they touched down in the docking area, unloaded their luggage, and exited into town through two large double doors.

When Yoshi first saw the town, his emotions burst into flames of elation. Compared to the mundane, prosaic design of Toad Town, this place was new, interesting, and had an air of mystique. His mind was traveling through corkscrews, deciding which places to venture off to first. He started running into town.

"Yoshi!" Peach said in an assertive tone. "Don't go off by yourself. We're in a strange new area. We'll look at everything in time. Promise."

Peach admitted that she caught Yoshi's infectious excitement; she too was curious about what sights and places they would encounter. To her left, she noticed an outside café, which resided under a suspended building. Wooden chairs were gathered around a few circular tables.

Peach's imagination was snatched away from the waking world for a moment – she could imagine herself and Mario sitting at one of those tables, partaking in casual conversation while drinking a fresh brew of coffee. For a moment, she felt happy. Daydreaming was the only bridge she could cross to reach him. But making it the edge of that bridge was impossible.

With a deep sigh, she pushed those negative feelings back down her throat. She was worried about him, but knew he had to be okay. He's the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest hero. None of Bowser's forces have ever stopped him before. Why should this be any different? She returned to admiring the architecture of the town, keeping her concern for Mario suppressed within the basement of her mind.

Luigi turned to Peach as he walked, saying, "We'll have time for that later. Right now, we need to find L—"

He bumped into Yoshi, who had stopped right near two streetlamps located in the center of vicinity. The dinosaur was looking straight up into the sky; his mouth was gaping.

"What's wrong?" Luigi asked.

"A star's going out!" Yoshi cried.

Everyone directed their eyes towards the sky. Sure enough – much to everyone's horror – one of the stars in the sky flickered in a vain attempt to stay alive. But every ounce of strength proved futile. It let out one last bright flash – almost like a silent gasp – before vanishing into the black sky.

"Gracious!" Toadsworth said; he adjusted his glasses, unable to believe what he witnessed. "Master Mario's claims were true!"

"Then we've got no time to waste," Luigi said. "Let's move!"

They hurried over towards the stairs. One bizarre thing everyone noticed was the lack of people. For a town that fostered many individuals who've lost their worlds, you'd expect boisterous voices to fill the empty streets with a pitcher of incomprehensible noise. But the most animated greeting they've received so far was from the robust flickering of flames inside the streetlamps.

Despite the uncomfortable desolation, they had to continue (albeit with caution). Upon walking up the stairs, they did see a few people pass by them. But the expressions on their faces were anything but cordial; in fact, it seemed to be a mixture of suspicion and displeasure. At first, Luigi shrugged off this observation, rationalizing that their appearances were off putting; they were from a different world.

When they reached the top of the stairs, they took a right past a store called the "Accessory Shop," and walked by more people. Again, the group noticed a look of disdain on their faces. Luigi felt an uncomfortable twinge in his fingers.

"Friendly folk, huh?" Luigi whispered to everyone.

Yoshi, who looked upset, asked, "What everyone's problem? You think they never seen a dinosaur, mushroom men, and a Pitbull before."

"Actually, I'm a Shi Tzu," Isabelle said.

Yoshi gasped in horror. "You say naughty word!"

Startled, Isabelle covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh, dear! I hope I didn't pronounce it that way!" She looked distressed. "I mean, I would never tarnish a youth's innocen—"

"Look!" Peach said.

Everyone noticed a wanted poster hanging on a wall. Upon inspecting it further, they noticed it was a crude sketch of thin man with a moustache.

The sign read: 'Wanted. For disrupting the peace. Call your local authorizes if you have any information on the suspect's whereabouts."

"That's unfortunate," Isabelle said (she had calmed down from earlier). "Who'd want to go around this nice town and hurt people? How can they be so inhumane?

Luigi crossed his arms. "Depressing to think about. It's hard to understand what goes through people's heads sometime. We'll just have to be extra careful."

Toadsworth's shoulders tensed at the possibility of some troublemaker trying to harm the princess. Summoning his courage, he ran in front of the princess and held his cane up like a sword.

"Do not threat, my princess!" he said; passion was pouring out of his face like a mighty waterfall. "My fencing skills are unmatched! I'd like to see that rapscallion try and make you disappear."

"Well, unless you have eyes in the back of your spores," Luigi said, "most people can disappear when you're not looking at them."

"Egad!" Toadsworth cried out in shock. "A pertinent factor I have overlooked!"

He scanned the area to find the yellow and blue Toad. They were wandering around, taking in the sighs.

"Boys!" Toadsworth said, breaking the perfect glass of the sound barrier with a shout. "Stop meandering and get your backsides over here! You're not getting paid for sightseeing. The princess must be supervised now more than ever."

The two Toads glanced at each other, shrugged, and rejoined the group. Peach reexamined the picture. Something about the drawing felt familiar. The outfit, the recognizable moustache, and that hat….

"That picture," she said. "It looks like…"

Her eyes met with Luigi's. He stepped back, startled from the sudden allegations scribbled in her pupils.

"It has to be a coincidence," Luigi said, incredulous. "That can't be right. We just got here."

"You don't suppose that's why everyone was looking at us suspiciously?" Toadsworth asked.

Isabelle walked over to the picture and squinted her eyes, scrutinizing every drawn line in the picture.

"It's uncanny," she said. "Every detail seems spot on. Including your physique."

Luigi scoffed. "Spot on? That doodle? Please. Yoshi's refrigerator drawings are Sistine Chapel worthy compared to this thing."

"Should me feel insulted, flattered, or both?" Yoshi asked himself. "Me hate multiple choices."

Viewing the image trigged an evocative to dig itself out from beneath the surface of Peach's mind. A while ago, she took a vacation with Mario and Toadsworth to the tropical, luxurious Delfino Island. She needed some much-needed time away from the everyday adversity of royal politics. And the routine kidnappings. However, trouble became a stowaway on their flight to the island, and it sabotaged the start of what was thought to be a perfect getaway.

An imposter masquerading as Mario went around the once beautiful island and vandalized its bright, proud coat with horrific graffiti. Given the imposter's identical appearance, Mario was blamed for the transgression. From there, misfortune was shoved into their faces as they tried to unravel the mystery. Which they did solve (naturally, Bowser was behind it), and were able to resume their vacation uninterrupted.

But now, was history repeating itself? Was the same plan given a second chance at success?

"This reminds me of the incident on Isle Delfino," Peach said, concern cracking through her elegant voice. "You don't suppose…"

"We don't have time to figure it out now," Luigi said. "Finding this key is our priority."

Peach clutched her hands together. "It is, but I still have a bad feeling about this. Worrying about Mario is stressful enough. I don't want to worry about you and Yoshi as well."

Yoshi walked over to Peach and gave her a reassuring lick on the face. "Princess no worry. He and Luigi make one mean green team."

"I think your slogan needs work," Luigi said. "The cheese is practically oozing out of that sentence."

Yoshi puffed his chest with pride. "No problem. Me just lick that cheese up!"

There was a brief pause.

"Sometimes I wonder where you came from, "Luigi said. "And don't you say from an egg!"

Yoshi snapped his finger in disappointment.

Peach giggled from the two's 'banter.' They were an unusual pair, but they worked well together in parlous situations. She had to have faith that they would unravel the mystery behind this key, and through that winding path, find Mario in the process.

"Well, I don't know about the mean part," Luigi said, "but we'll be careful out there. I promise."

A reassured smile appeared on Peach's face. "Okay. I'm counting on you."

"Then why don't you guys go find a hotel?" Luigi asked. "We'll meet up later."

"Mind if I come along?" Isabelle asked. "You can only see so much through a camera. Want to experience this world firsthand."

"Hmm, Isabelle not mean enough," Yoshi said. "But that okay. Nice people always welcome, too."

"Awwww, thanks."

Luigi rolled his eyes; Yoshi's answer was so sweet that he thought honey had been doused on his head. And he wouldn't have it any other way. After going their separate ways, Luigi's group noticed a sign heading to the Second District of town. They decided to start their search there. It was a bit frustrating that Mario omitted where to find Leon (maybe he was in a hurry when he wrote the letter, Luigi theorized), but they were hopeful someone knew his whereabouts.

Upon passing an alleyway, they heard a loud crashing noise. A garbage can had fallen to the ground, exposing its putrid contents.

"Mama-mia!" Luigi said. "We've just started this journey, and already I'm getting palpations. Let's go before those palpations turn into a drum solo."

Luigi and Isabelle headed towards the door to the Second District. Soon, they stopped upon realizing someone was absent. Turning back towards the alleyway, they saw Yoshi sniffing the vicinity. His nose picked up a peculiar scent hidden beneath the depths of garbage. He could've sworn it smelled like a person.

"Yoshi!" Luigi said.

Yoshi's mind snapped back to reality, and he replied with, "Coming!"

Yoshi shrugged. It was probably nothing, he thought.

* * *

A mysterious man peeked out from behind the curtain of the pitch-black alley. An impish smile hung right below a familiar moustache. His physique and wardrobe were indistinguishable from Luigi's. Even the nose was the same. However, the man's body appeared to be made from a blue liquid consistency.

He stood alone in the alleyway, planning his next move with unrestrained excitement. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden exhausted moan. Startled, he leaped back and held out what appeared to be a giant paint brush. Resting on the tip was a strange orange, yellow mixture of a strange fluid. The man peered into the alley and noticed a body resting against the edge of the wall. Curiosity squeezed any rational thought out of existence, and he approached the body.

To his surprise, it was a boy with brown spiky hair; he appeared to be slipping out from his unconscious state at a slow pace. The man wasn't sure where this boy came from, but he appeared harmless. And the harmless were often exploitable targets of mischief. Glancing at his paintbrush, the man thought of a devilish idea. He couldn't help but let out a childish laugh (that sounded it like it came from an actual child).

The boy with spiky hair became his canvas and couldn't react as the man painted a moustache across his face.

* * *

Sora felt movement return to his body. His vision was murky; it took a while for his eyelids to ascend. It was like two pieces of tape were holding them together. Through the blurriness, he saw something blue move right in front of his face. Suddenly, a tingling sensation invaded his upper lip. Then it became warm. Even warmer. Uncomfortably warm. Hot. Burning! Scorching! Holy heck, stand up on your gargantuan shoes, you fool!

Sora's eyes opened wide from the unbearable pain. He wiped the unusual guck off, rose to his feet, and waved his hand in front of his lips. The man just fell over in laughter, overjoyed by the fruits of his prank. Sora had no idea what was on his face, but the angry daggers in his eyes pointed to the one responsible for burning him.

"Hey!" Sora said in anger. "What was that for?"

While the shadows from the alleyway concealed most of this stranger's appearance, he could see the man ridicule him by sticking out his cartoonish tongue. It was provoking Sora's anger out of a cave, and given his dazed state of mind, it was working. The man ran back towards town; Sora chased after him.

Towards the entrance to the alley was a wall. Instead of turning right and making his escape into the streets, the man leaped through the wall and vanished. Sora had no time to process what he witnessed, as his face ran right into the wall. He shouted from the pain and clutched his nose. While waiting for the pain to subside, he applied the brakes to his mind, in hopes of figuring out what just happened.

Sora, at first, assumed he was dreaming. How did any of that make sense? But the pain throbbing in his nose and upper lip cried out with a rebuttal. After letting the pain subside, he looked around at his new surroundings. Last thing he remembered was fighting that giant monster on his island. For a moment he wanted to believe that was a dream, too – that everything was fine, morning would come, and him, Riku, and Kairi would take in the wonderful ocean breeze as they sailed away from their mundane, boring lives on a raft.

As he stepped out onto the streets, he felt his jaw widen upon seeing Traverse Town for the first time. The buildings, the lights, the people; they were all real. His eyes were being bludgeoned with so much imagery; he couldn't take it all in at once. As he wandered over towards the stairs, his head kept spinning back and forth, not wanting to miss a single detail of this incredible place.

Should he be excited? Should he be intimidated? He wasn't sure. Seeing another world was something he dreamed about his whole life. But how do you react when something improbable becomes possible?

Sora sat down on the stairs for a minute. Everything happened so fast. "I can't believe it. I really am in another world. Man."

He sat there for a little while, to take in his new surroundings. A list of possibilities was being scribbled down on a list inside his head. It seemed like the beginning of a whole new life for him. But then the pencil scribbling on that list snapped. The horrific memories of his island came back; the storm, Riku vanishing into a pool of darkness, the Keyblade, and…Kairi standing before him as a lifeless mannequin.

Every distressful moment of that night started to cave in around him. This wasn't how he pictured visiting his first world. No, he imagined sharing his hodgepodge of emotions with his two best friends. They would've been out on the raft at night. Kairi would wake up Sora with an overwhelming burst of excitement. She would point out Traverse Town in the distance, glimmering in the night. Both would hug each other, jumping up and down in utter joy.

Riku would be leaning against the sail in his usual collected manner. But the biggest smile would crawl out from his aloof demeaner. All those days dreaming, all those long hours prepping – it was for this moment.

But it would never come now.

For all he knew, Riku and Kairi might be gone forever, along with his entire island. He was alone. The buildings started caving in faster. He hugged his knees for comfort. It didn't work. Everything started to spin. Hopelessness and fear tugged at his chest. He buried himself within his knees, in hopes of hiding from the random assortment of colors whirling all around him.

This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Warmth. A gentle warm feeling glided around his heart and extended throughout his body. He felt as though someone was wrapping their arms around him, murmuring in his ear that everything would be okay. Where did this feeling come from? Sora raised his head, searched for the tingling sensation in his hand, and summoned the Keyblade. He glanced at it with a puzzled, yet fascinated expression. Could it sense his fear? Did it call out to provide comfort? Either way, it's what he needed.

The world was no longer spinning. Instead, he felt a sense of calm. After making the Keyblade dematerialize, he stood up, took a deep breath, and clenched his fists. A second wind of confidence had brushed through his hair. One step at a time, he thought. He needed to act, not sit around and lament. Riku and Kairi may not be with him, but it wasn't an excuse to quit – not on them, not on himself. He had no choice.

Besides, there were a reasonable amount of people wandering the streets. Someone was bound to contain useful knowledge of this town; and with some luck, maybe they knew the whereabouts of his friends.

* * *

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	8. Chapter 7: Lost in Traverse Town

**Chapter 7: Lost in Traverse Town**

After walking down the stairs, Sora turned right and arrived outside of a convenient store. In big yellow neon lights, it said: "Nook 'n' Goo. What caught Sora's eye was the lime green colored leaf encircling the word 'Nook." Unusual design for a simple shop, Sora thought. Was it environmentally friendly? It didn't matter. His concern was learning about this environment first.

He stepped inside – the excited clamoring of bells greeted his ears. If there was one adjective use to describe the store, it would be immaculate. Every shelf, every counter, was stacked with delicate care across the various isles. Items were alphabetized depending on whether it was food, drinks, magazines, or any other assortment of random necessities. The tile floor shined with pride from its extensive and thorough mopping. Sometimes it was too bright; Sora squinted to reduce the overwhelming glow.

A male voice called out in a vivacious tone, "Well, hello there, young man. Wonderful day we're having, hm? How may I help you?"

Sora turned to face the owner of the voice and was startled at who stood before him. Earlier, Sora assumed every sight, sound, and smell around him wasn't some clever ruse devised by his dreams. But now, upon meeting this person, a feeling of doubt was poking him on the shoulder. This was too hard to imagine as real.

Standing right in front of him was an anthropomorphic racoon with light brown fur. Walking, talking, standing on two feet – he did it all. Wears clothing like a person, too? Absolutely. He wore a white shirt with a red necktie, which was covered by a light green sweater vest. Etched into his vest were multiple diamond shaped patterns. While he did have on black pants, for some reason he lacked shoes. The racoon's warm smile never faltered as Sora struggled to respond (how could you respond when coming face to face with a talking racoon?)

"Uh, hi there," Sora said, feeling awkward. "My name is Sora, and, actually, I do need some help. Where I am?"

"Ho, ho," the racoon laughed. "I knew it! My Nook Senses never lie. You seemed unsettled when walking into my store. You've been separated from your world, yes, yes?"

"Yeah!" Sora said, surprised. "But how did—?"

The racoon approached him. "My boy, you are not the first to walk into my store and ask that question. Many unfortunate souls have been separated from their worlds and have ended up in this town. Myself included."

Sora was startled by this revelation. He wasn't the only one who felt the wrath of that storm. With each step he took in this town, more questions bombarded him like a swarm of angry hornets, and he couldn't dispel them with a definite answer. While he could sympathize with those that went through the same painful ordeal – including the racoon – a selfish question crossed his mind: why did he and his friends have to be in the storm's crosshair?

Pushing those feelings aside, he asked, "You ended up here, too? Sorry to hear that."

"It's unfortunate," the racoon said, feeling dejected for a moment. Then, he smiled again. "But I try to make the most of it. No point in sulking, hm? Besides, I'm a businessman. The town needed someone in the field of retail, so they helped me open my own shop, and things have been working out nicely. Thankfully I didn't come alone. My nephews arrived here, too. Tommy, Timmy, come say hello.

Two miniature versions of the racoon walked over to the two. If the racoon was a Matryoshka Doll, these two would have popped out as the spitting image of him. Although the only form of clothing they wore were blue aprons with a leaf embedded in it.

"Welcome to our store, mister," Timmy said.

"How can we provide you with excellent service?" Tommy asked.

Sora rubbed his head. "Heh, no one's ever called me 'mister' before."

"Those are my boys," the racoon said with a distinguishable pride in his eyes. "Have taught them to appreciate the value of hard work and excellent manners. Ho, ho, speaking of, where are mine, hm? My name is Tom Nook. I know you must feel overwhelmed by everything, yes, yes? Please feel free to ask any questions to elevate some of those concerns."

Sora wasn't sure where to start. But a hopeful spot started to swell in his chest. If Tom arrived here with his nephews, Riku and Kairi could be here, too. Sora's mouth erupted like a geyser as he gave the Nook family a detailed description of his two friends. Afterwards, there was silence among the group. Sora could tell they were reflecting on every piece of information he delivered to them.

"Sorry," Tom said. "I'm afraid I haven't seen them. Boys?"

The little racoons shook their heads. The hope spot deflated faster than a beach ball. In fact, it made Sora feel discouraged. His friends could be fine, but what if they're trapped in another world? He had no way of reaching them.

Tom noticed Sora's saddened expression and patted his arm. "Now, now. Chin up, yes, yes? I know the odds of finding them are against you, but that doesn't mean you should give up. Do you care strongly for them?"

Sora nodded.

"Then you'll only feel worse if you omit them," Tom said. "See, when I was younger, I made some mistakes, and it resulted in casting some close friends of mine aside. While I've enjoyed great success, the feeling of neglecting my friends has always lingered in my heart, and it won't go away. Ever. Never experience the same feeling, hm?"

Tom's words resonated with Sora. Riku and Kairi weren't just his best friends; they were his family. He saw them more than his own parents. Living in a world without them was disheartening to think about it. Trying to locate them would take time – maybe he would never find them. But he couldn't live with himself if he abandoned them entirely.

"You're right," Sora said, feeling reassured. "Thanks, Mr. Nook."

"Ho, ho, call me Tom. Glad I could help. Though my advice is going to require a payment, hm? If you don't have the money, you'll have to work it off here."

"W-What?" Sora asked, leaning back in surprise. "Oh, you don't want me working in your store. Ask my friend Kairi. She'd write a whole essay on why I'm lazy."

Tom laughed. "Just a joke, my boy! Contrary to popular belief, I'm not some old stick in the mud. But I do advise you to be careful out there, hm? A strange man has been vandalizing our town with some bizarre graffiti."

"I think I met him earlier," Sora said. "Looks like trouble."

"Indeed," Tom said. "But I'd like to see him try and vandalize my store! I'll make him work after hours!"

Sora grinned and placed both hands behind his head. "Better him than me."

"Ah, I see you're a bit more perky now," Tom said. "Good. Keep your spirits up. But also be aware of your surroundings. Never run headfirst into a new world. That can be a costly mistake, yes, yes?"

"I will."

"And please stop by if you ever need assistance," Tom said. "I hope you find your friends."

"Good luck!" the twins added.

Sora was glad to have found some support. He felt a bit more at ease. Being lost in this town was still overwhelming, but at least he didn't have to feel alone anymore. Carrying a newfound confidence on his back, he walked outside, ready to face the challenges that lay ahead.

* * *

Sora walked over to a place called the Accessory Shop. To his surprise, there was a sign on the door that read: "Out to Lunch." He glanced up at the sky; it was still pitch black. What time was it? Where's the sun? Sora shrugged; compared to the talking racoons, an endless dark sky seemed plausible.

Strolling to his right, he climbed two set of stairs and arrived at a huge door. This door led to the Second District of town. Upon entering, he was greeted by giant buildings that towered over the ones from the First District. Sora gaped at the huge structures glancing down at him. Furthest away from him was a giant building that looked akin to a church, with purple arched glass windows everywhere. Attached to the building was a clock tower.

To his right were more shops, including a place called: "N&B Toys." If Sora had the money, he would've gone in and bought one of those soft balls you squeeze to alleviate stress. Given how arduous my search is going to be, I could use one, he thought. He noticed that the outer layer of the district was on an elevated platform. Towards the middle was the ground level, which contained nothing but benches scattered throughout the area.

Before he could move, he heard someone panting. A man ran right in front of him and stumbled onto the floor. A terrified expression was on his face. He couldn't move as an overpowering sense of terror pinned him straight to the ground. What happened next horrified Sora beyond all belief. Even seeing Kairi's pale, emotionless body seemed reassuring by comparison.

The man watched his own heart depart from his body and floated right above him. Not a scream, not a shout, or a cry followed out of his mouth. Instead, a petrified expression of a wide opened jaw stayed with him as he was enveloped in a wave of darkness. Only his heart remained behind. A dark sphere appeared next to the heart and inhaled it like a powerful vacuum. As the sphere vanished, a strange humanoid creature emerged and landed on the ground.

It wore a medieval soldier's helmet, had dark blue skin, and razor-sharp claws. It convulsed as it gained movement in its body. He recognized those yellow eyes; they were analogous to the eyes of that giant monster he fought back on his island.

The creature did a somersault and vanished into thin air. Sora ran over to the spot where the man lost his heart. Tons of new questions were starting to pile up on his head and interspersed between them was a feeling of dread. Remembering he had the Keyblade, he summoned it to his hand and choked the hilt with a tight squeeze.

Before he could walk another step, he felt an unexpected cool breeze collide with his skin. Sora flinched; he didn't want to believe it was the same feeling from before. But his eyes, serving as the windows of truth, showed him what he tried to dismiss. A familiar dark creature with antennas emerged from the ground and stared right at him with those unflinching yellow eyes. Four more appeared all around him.

His nightmares have hunted him down.

"The creatures from my island! What are they doing here!?"

The one in front of him leaped into the air. Sora swung the Keyblade as hard as he could and knocked it into a metal bar structure. It slid towards the ground. Sora took this moment of opportunity to leap at the creature and slam the blade right into its back as it landed, causing it to evaporate into dark debris.

Sora turned to his right, thrusting the blade at another one. It hopped back to avoid the tip and tried countering by leaping into the air to tackle him. Sora dove onto his stomach to avoid the incoming assault. He spun onto his back and swung his blade upward to collide with the claws of another creature, which, in turn, knocked it away. Upon standing up, Sora put his blade up to block another creature's attack. After it landed, it swung straight for his chest.

Sora used his free arm to block the creatures attack. He retaliated with a fierce kick that knocked it over. The dazed creature was powerless to fight back as the Keyblade sliced it straight in half like a hot knife through butter. Another one managed to strike Sora in the back. He hissed from the piercing pain, spun around in rage, and saw the remaining three run towards him like a pack of hungry wolves.

Sora swung at the creature that was leading the way, but it merged into the ground and scurried underneath his feet. The next two held their claws up, striking at once. Sora held his blade up horizontally, placed his free hand near the tip, and block their combined strike. The force, however, was strong enough to make him slide backwards.

They are far more aggressive, he thought. Well, then, I'll just have to hit harder! The creature that dodged his attack earlier emerged behind him, but was greeted by a powerful strike from Sora's blade. It too vanished into black dust. He turned around, ran right the at remaining two, and kicked one of them away. He finished off the one right next to him.

As the last creature rose to its feet, Sora leaped off the edge of the platform and landed next to a beautiful water fountain that had a mural of butterflies in the center. Sora spun around and looked back up at the elevated platform, waiting for the creature to leap after him. It appeared, bringing more friends with it. Two of them landed right in front of him.

"Am I the catch of the day or something?" Sora asked.

In his current, tired state, he knew fighting all of them would not be ideal. Thinking fast, Sora threw the Keyblade right at the two creatures in front of him, destroying them both. He ran towards the giant building located towards the end of the district. More creatures appeared to block his path. He made a hard right, running down another alleyway. To his left he noticed a giant wooden shack with two windows adjacent to the door.

Sora didn't care who was in there. He needed a place to hide until the creatures got struck with boredom and vanished. At least, that's what he convinced himself would happen. Sora grabbed the handle, opened the door, slammed it shut, sat down, and pressed his back against it. Déjà vu decided to have an impromptu reunion with him, as the creatures rammed against the door, just like how they did back on his island. Sora pressed his Keyblade against his chest, keeping it ready for the worst.

He was prepared to run towards the end of the shack when the commotion died. Were they gone? He stood up to peer through the window. The streets were empty once again. To the average person, this would be eerie. But to Sora, it was beautiful to witness the nice purple coated ground.

With a deep sigh, he sat against the door again and relaxed. Safe for now. But safety was nothing more than a hindrance in his situation. As he closed his eyes to rest for a few minutes, he started to ponder his next course of action.

* * *

Yoshi smiled with delight as he played with a toy called the Ultra Hand. It consisted of several crisscross plastic elements that retracted when the user pushed the two grips on the end inward. He had become marveled by its simple, yet interconnected structure. Figuring out how it functioned was part of the fun. He was standing outside of N&B Toys, waiting for Luigi and Isabelle to exit the store.

Soon, they emerged, feeling a sense of accomplishment lift them onto a small plateau. By talking with the store owner, they acquired some information on Leon. Isabelle scribbled down the details in her journal. Although she looked perplexed upon rereading what she wrote.

"Well, at least we got a description of him," Luigi said, feeling confident.

Isabelle was still fixated on her notes. "Gee, the numerous belts seem a bit excessive."

"Maybe people wear really loose pants here as some sort of fad," Luigi replied with a shrug.

Isabelle turned to face him. "I wouldn't know. Half of my world's population don't even wear pants."

She noticed Luigi's face morph into an amalgamation of shock and confusion. How one could contort their face into so many expressions was inconceivable.

"What?" Luigi asked; his voice perfectly matched the mixed expressions.

Before Isabelle could respond, Yoshi said, while still playing with the toy, "Those Yoshi's kind of people."

"Never mind," Luigi said. "Let's keeping moving."

* * *

Sora opened his sky blues to look around as his new environment. The innards of the wooden shack had an odd yet meticulous setup. Lamps hung overhead, emitting a bright light onto what appeared to be grass in a box. There were a few scattered throughout the room. The rays from the light felt warm, which made him start reminiscing about his island. How he missed laying on the beach with his friends as the sun covered them with a warm blanket of light.

In the middle of the shack was a wooden table. Resting on top of it was a toy rocket (at least, that's what he presumed). What was the function of this room? To house plants? It was of no concern to him. He had to check and see if the coast was clear. Before he could move, he felt something on his lower leg.

Sora saw strange, tiny multicolored creatures inspecting his feet. They appeared to be humanoid, as they stood on two legs, and had a stem growing out of their heads, with a single, five-petaled flower attached to tip. Startled, Sora knocked the creatures off his leg and rose to his feet. His nerves were still rattling around in his stomach like loose change in a jar from fighting the dark creatures earlier.

Despite how titanic he appeared to these new beings, they didn't appear intimidated. In fact, they approached this new specimen with cautious, but inquisitive eyes. They made gentle grunting noises as they surrounded him. Sora wasn't sure how to respond to these bizarre creatures.

"Do not be alarmed," said a deep male voice. "They are quite friendly."

Sora looked around the room; no one in sight. For a moment he thought his ears had misheard something.

"Hello?" Sora asked.

"Over here! On the table!"

Sora focused his attention to the toy rocket ship on the table. Just when he thought this day couldn't get any weirder, it aimed to prove him wrong. Standing next to the rocket were two little men wearing space suits. One had an oval shaped head, while the other one, only slightly taller, had a pear-shaped head.

Sora's eyes blinked in rapid succession, as if trying to register what he was seeing. Two little men no bigger than mice were existing in the same space as him. Was is it too late to rule out this whole ordeal still being a dream?

Sora walked over to the men and bent down to their eyelevel. The one with the pear-shaped head leaned back, feeling intimidated by Sora's huge size.

"Come now, Louie," the oval shaped man said. "He's no different than the other lifeforms we've encountered here."

"But look at those giant spikes on his head," Louie said in a nervous tone. "They could make Hocotatian Shish kebab out of us!"

Ignoring Louie's unintentional jab at his hair, Sora said, "This…this can't be real. You're so…tiny."

"Ah, but I could say the same about your huge size," the oval shaped man said, chuckling. "Anything is possible when you travel to a different world."

"Fair point," Sora said. "A lot has just happened to me today. From another world myself, so adjusting hasn't been easy."

The oval shaped man smiled. "Perfectly understandable. One should take the time to adapt to their new surroundings, no?"

"Speak for yourself, Captain," Louie said. "The edible materials on this planet still remain mediocre at best."

The Captain held up what appeared to be a carrot. "Ah, so this explains the sudden bite marks on our Pikpik carrots."

"N-N-No!" Louie said in a nervous tone. "I was just inspecting them. Then my vertigo kicked in, and I ended up falling on top of them."

The Captain looked incredulous. "With your mouth open?"

"I have….Temporomandibular Joint Disorder?"

The Captain shook his head in annoyance. Sora chuckled. They appeared friendly and approachable, he thought.

"Sorry I barged in," Sora said. "Didn't think anyone would be living here."

"That's quite alright," The Captain said. He glared at Louie. "Somebody forgot to lock the door."

"Sorry, sir," Louie said. "It was during my 'inspection' of the carrots."

"Louie, food isn't the only necessity to our survival here," The Captain said with a stern tone in his voice. He turned back to Sora. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Captain Olimar, intergalactic explorer. This is my assistant Louie."

"And my name's Sora." He heard the multicolored creatures start chattering.

Sora spun around, looked down at his feet, and saw the creatures hovering around them, glancing up at him with those same inquisitive expressions.

"It seems the Pikmin are quite fond of you," Olimar said with a smile. "They're always excited to meet someone new."

"Pikmin, huh?" Sora said. "What are they exactly?"

"Plant-like creatures I've encountered during my travels," Olimar said. "I've always had a fascination by them. About two years ago, my ship crash landed on their home planet. Their resourcefulness proved invaluable when it came to fixing my ship. When they work together, they're an unstoppable force."

Sora put his hand down to them. For a moment, they were surprised by the gesture, but could sense something friendly about the giant visitor. A red, blue, and yellow Pikmin leaped onto his palm. Sora brought them up to his face; he, too, grew fascinated by their unique appearances.

"It was from my wonderful experience with the Pikmin that I decided to pursue a further study of them," Olimar continued. "After all they've done to help me, I figured it was the least I could do for them. To grower closer. To develop a deep connection. So I formed a hypothesis: how would Pikmin survive in a different environment?"

"Louie and I returned to the planet. We recruited one hundred of them for this undertaking. Of course, they had to be the most stalwart – able to survive in harsh conditions. But misfortune returned to finish the job it once started: a comet hit our ship, and we ended up here."

"It took sustainable damage," Louie said. "Some of the pieces scattered across space, along with some of the Pikmin. They could be stranded on another world for all we know."

As Sora placed the Pikmin on the table, he felt his heart pulsate in guilt. Given his own predicament, it was easy to identify with them. It had to be worse, because their small size would make them an easy target for oncoming feet. Or worse, the vicious claws of those dark creatures.

"Sorry to hear that," Sora said. "Seems like we're in the same boat."

"Honestly, I wish it were that way," Olimar said; there was sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"You can breathe in this atmosphere, I'm assuming. We cannot. And our oxygen supply is only sustainable for thirty days."

Sora gasped in horror. "Oh, no! Do you have enough?"

"Fortunately, yes, "Olimar said. "Also, some nice people were able to lend us this shack and set up a livable environment for the Pikmin. But it's all going to be for naught unless we retrieve the missing pieces of our ship."

"So it's all over then," Louie said. "We have no means of reaching them!"

"We must not think like that, Louie!" Olimar said with a firm tone in his voice. "We're trained astronauts. We're supposed to be prepared for any—that's a Pikmin, not a carrot!"

Louie noticed he was holding a White Pikmin by its stem. Furious for being disturbed, it spat purple acid out of its mouth. Louie ran away while dodging its lethal spittle. A Red Pikmin hurried over and restrained its disgruntled brethren. Olimar once again shook his head at Louie's incompetence.

Sora crossed his arm, trying to lessen the tight feeling of guilt in his chest. He wanted to help them. It wasn't fair that their lives were strapped to the giant hand of a clock. But what could he do? He was contending with his own problems; aside from finding his friends, he needed a vessel to actual visit other worlds. However, a little bit of effort can sometimes leave a huge impact.

With a smile, Sora said, "Not sure how I can help, but I'll keep my eyes peeled for the missing pieces."

"Do you mean that?" Olimar asked in surprise. "If it's too much trouble—"

"Not at all," Sora said. "Sometimes it's good to have an extra pair of eyes, right?"

"Well, thank you, Sora," Olimar said. "We appreciate your consideration. Having that bit of assurance goes a long way. Maybe now Louie will stop comfort eating."

"An interesting hypothesis that's most likely going to have unfavorable results," Louie said.

Olimar and Sora chuckled.

"You're something else, my friend," Olimar said.

After saying good-bye, Sora crept out the shack, keeping a watchful eye out for the dark creatures. Nobody was in sight. He followed the alleyway (which was much brighter and safer than the one he was in earlier) and arrived at another door. This one lead to the Third District. Hoping to have better luck there, he pushed forward.

As Sora closed the door, Luigi's group walked by the alleyway that lead to it. They've already searched a few areas, yielding no results.

"Leon!" Yoshi said, cupping both hands over his mouth.

Luigi signed in exasperation. "Mama-mia. This is going to take a while. Good thing I don't have short legs like my brother."

"You should try going barefoot like me," Isabelle said. "Takes a huge load off your feet."

Horrifying images of stepping on the unsanitary ground filled Luigi to the brim with repugnance.

"No, that's okay," Luigi said, trying to hide his disgust under a polite tone. "What's a little weight, right?"

"Well, me think Yoshi gaining a little weight from food he eats," Yoshi said. "Me consider removing a mid-afternoon mid snack," Yoshi said.

And now Luigi was horrified to see the bracket that listed how many meals Yoshi ate a day.

* * *

Sora held his blade up to block an incoming attack from one of the creatures. Arriving at the Third District had yielded the same results. Nobody was around except for those dark creatures. When he first encountered them back on his island, a cold sense of fear washed over his senses. Now, it had become mundane, and was quite frustrating. Those yellow eyes were trigging the furnace inside his stomach to become hot with anger.

Sora knocked the last one into a golden fountain that stood tall at the end of the plaza (perched on top of the fountain were two statues of what looked like cowboys staring each other down; a sign underneath it read "The Wild Gunmen"). For the most part, the Third District was a large opened area with red flags hanging on lampposts and buildings. A ramp connected to what looked like a small house. Next to the house was the door Sora came out from the Second District.

The creature, covered from head to toe with water, leaped out of the fountain. Sora hurried over and kicked the creature into the edge of the fountain. Without missing a beat, Sora destroyed the it.

Rinse and repeat. Rinse and repeat. Never results. Sora thought he was going around an elaborate circle; there were many twists and turns, sure, but they all lead back to the beginning. He sat down on the edge of the fountain to rest for a moment. What was he to do next? There was no one else around to ask.

He was reminded of his conversation with Captain Olimar; whether his friends were here or not, there was no way to leave. He had left the solitary confinement of his world to become a prisoner of another. That familiar feeling of being caved in started to crawl out from under his feet. Hopelessness was starting to return with a vengeance.

Then, a friendly male voice snapped him out of his despairing contemplation.

"Erm…um…excuse me?"

Sora turned around. Staring at him with giant red eyes was an anthropomorphic cat with blue fur. He wore a red sweater that had diamond shaped patterns. Sora once again struggled to accept that an animal was addressing him.

"Do you mind if I sit down next to you?" The cat asked. "Had a nice long walk. I promise I won't fall asleep, tumble onto you, and start drooling on your shirt!"

Putting on a faux smile, Sora said, "Sure thing."

"Thanks," the cat said; he sat on the edge of the fountain. "It sure is nice meeting friendly folk around here. Everyone else is staying inside from those monsters. You aren't a psycho, right?"

"Hey!"

The cat laughed. "Just joking. Some people just don't like to be cramped up in their homes. I know the feeling. Name's Rover."

Sora didn't know what was more bizarre: engaging in a conversation with a talking cat, or knowing that the cat's name was usually commonplace for a dog. Rover seemed to notice Sora's bewildered expression.

"Ha, ha, you're not the first to give me that look," Rover said in a jovial tone. "I really am a cat. Was named Rover because I use to rover away from my litter as a kitten."

Sora rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Sorry…I didn't mean to stare like that. Just never met a talking cat before.

"Oh, it's no big deal. So, never met a talking cat before, huh? Would you happen to be from another world, then?"

Sora nodded.

"Thought so," Rover said. "I didn't exactly KNOW what humans were before coming here myself." He laughed again. "What brings you to this town?"

"Long story. Lost my friends. Ended up here. I think it was because of those creatures."

Rover gasped. "Really? Same here! Those creatures appeared out of nowhere! Next thing you know, poof, here I am!"

Sora felt somewhat reassured to meet someone in common, but it wouldn't bring him any closer to finding his friends. Sadness started to pour into Sora's heart, and the feeling radiated onto Rover.

"I'm sorry," Rover said. "I shouldn't have asked."

Sora shook his head. "No, it's okay. Just need to get these feelings off my chest."

"I don't blame you," Rover said; his giant eyes were filled with sympathy. "But there are people here who can help you."

Sora sighed. "Yeah. If they weren't busy hiding from those monsters. I just don't know what to do. My two closest friends" – he could see the horrific ways they vanished in his mind – "are gone. They mean the world to me. I've been searching for them. I don't think they're here."

The sadness in his heart leaped straight into his tear ducts. He could feel the tears push their way into his eyes.

"And I have no way of traveling to other worlds," Sora continued. "What if I've lost them and my home forever?"

Sora glanced down at the floor, unable to look at Rover. He was ashamed by how miserable and broken he felt. But Rover was able to look past the murky fog of misery and give him a gentle pat on the back.

"Hey, now," Rover said with assurance in his voice, "don't be discouraged. You just got here, right? You're feeling overwhelmed. Let's take it one step at a time, okay?"

Rover continued patting Sora's back with the same, consistent gentle taps. It helped ease the emotional pain lingering throughout his body. Within moments, Sora felt the light of his spirit flicker within the darkness.

"Y-Yeah," Sora said. "Okay."

"Now, you want to visit other worlds, right?" Rover asked. "I think I know someone who can help you."

Sora's spirit started flickering faster.

"Who?" Sora asked, beaming up in his seat.

"Why, the owner of the Accessory Shop," Rover said. "Good guy. A bit on the testy side, but he means well. Often partake in nice conversations with him. He's told me countless tales of visiting strange new worlds. So he must have some sort means to travel."

Sora's spirit exploded into a beautiful radiant light. He stood up in excitement, startling Rover in the process.

"Wow!" Sora cried out in joy. "That's great!"

Rover laughed. "Slow down there! Talking or not, we cats still can't stand water!"

"Oops, sorry," Sora said with a grin. But then he realized something: "Wait a minute. Do you think he's telling the truth?"

Rover stopped to mull over Sora's question for a moment.

"I think so," Rover finally said. "He's my go-to guy when it comes to supplies. He's never steered me wrong. Either way, it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Good point," Sora said. "Got nothing better to do, anyway. Thanks, Rover. I'll head there now."

Rover stood up and said, "Good to hear. Keep your chin up. I know you'll find your friends. All it takes is meeting the right people for answers."

"But will you be okay by yourself out here?" Sora asked. "Those creatures might attack you."

"I'll be fine," Rover said. "Can't stand sitting indoors all day."

Sora's lips formed a playful smirk. "So, does that make you a psycho then?"

"Good one!" Rover said with a laugh. "Don't worry about me." He extends his claws. "These aren't just for show, ya know? I can always climb up the nearest lamppost if I see one of those creatures."

Feeling reassured, Sora said good-bye, and headed back to the accessory shop. Rover's encouragement helped liberate Sora's confidence from the cold, metal bars of disheartenment. He was hopeful that the owner of the Accessory Shop would hold the key he needed to find Riku and Kairi.

Near the end of the plaza was a door that lead back to the First District. He wished his stroll to the shop was peaceful; but those creatures tore through his moment of leisure like scissors to paper. They seemed far more aggressive than ever; worst of all, they were plentiful. Whenever he defeated one, more appeared to avenge their fallen comrades.

Once again, he found himself running for his life. Through sprinting, striking, and dodging, he grabbed open the door to the Accessory Shop, ran inside, slammed it, and leaned against it to catch his breath. This was one case of Déjà vu that refused to stop pestering him.

"Welcome to—aw, it's just some kid," a grumpy male voice said.

Sora turned towards the counter of the store. There, leaning against the wall, was the owner of the shop. He wore a white T-shirt with two buttons descending from his neck and donned a pair of blue jeans. Connecting his pants and shirt was a giant orange waistband. He appeared to be middle aged, but had a decent built. Over his forehead were goggles, and he had short blonde hair. Resting between his teeth was a toothpick.

Next to him were shelves full of clothing, including hats and wigs. In front of the counter was a glass case that contained an assortment of jewelry. It seemed like a decent little shop. But with the creatures right outside the door, Sora didn't have time to admire the store's arrangement (although it wasn't nearly as immaculate as Nook 'n' Go).

"From your get-up, I'm guessin' you ain't no customer, kid," the owner said. "And if you ain't buying nothin' I suggest you get out!"

Sora could see what Rover meant by being rough around the edges. Before he could plead his case, Sora heard furious banging on the door. The owner glanced out the window to see the creature gathering around it.

"Them again, huh?" the owner said, sighing in annoyance. "I tell ya, if I this was a normal crowd, I'd be swimmin' in the money. But can a hardworking guy get that kinda respect? Course not! Hey, Moogle!"

A strange, white creature floated out of the supply closet. It almost looked like one of those cute little plushies Kairi owned. How she loved showing off her collection to him and Riku. The creature had a large, spherical head, small ears, and stubby hands and feet that lacked digits. It had what appeared to be a red ball attached to its head by a thin, brown antenna.

"Yes?" Moogle asked.

"Grab Boomingsworth the 3rd," the owner said with sincerity in his voice.

Moogle slumped his shoulders. "You actually name them now?"

"Hey, last I checked, having a smart mouth isn't one of the requisites for renting this space."

"Um, I'll get him right away, kupo," Moogle said, looking nervous.

He flew right into the supply closet. The owner rummaged through the shelves underneath his counter and pulled out a match. Sora could only stare in confusion as he watched the event unfold in front of him. His confusion metamorphized into shock when Moogle ran out carrying a stick of dynamite.

The owner grinned. "Ah, perfect. Looking lovely today."

Moogle tossed the dynamite to the owner; he lit the match, connected it to the fuse, and hurried over to the door, pushing Sora aside.

As he opened the door, he yelled, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

He threw stick right into the street, slammed the door shut, and covered his ears. Sora, while both perplexed and panic-stricken, dove onto his stomach and buried his face in the ground. A loud explosion shook the entire store. Many of the glass items clamored from the violent outburst. A blonde wig, which was labeled as 'Beautiful Bro's Wigs," fell onto Moogle's head.

He muttered, "How demeaning, kupo."

After the explosion died down, the owner glanced out the window. The streets were once again devoid of any life. Sora sat up and shook his head, trying to process everything that just transpired.

"Lousy bums," The owner said, irritable. "Always trying to obstruct my business."

Moogle placed the wig back on the shelf, flew over to Cid, and focused his attention on a dazed Sora.

"Cid, shouldn't you…" He gestured towards Sora.

"Right, right," Cid said. "I ain't a stick in the mud. You okay, kid?"

Sora wanted to speak, but there was a huge disconnect between his brain and his mouth. He was too stunned by what he just witnessed. Even Cid looked apologetic.

"Hmm, my method might've been a bit too extreme," Cid said, as a sheepish grin formed on his face.

Moogle gave him a look that said, "Ya think!?"

Sora shook his head, regained his composure, and he stood up to meet Cid at eye level.

"Y-Yeah," Sora said. "I'm okay. Thanks for getting them off my back."

"Well, at least someone can appreciate the method to my madness," Cid said, giving a boastful glance towards Moogle. He turned back to Sora. "Can't be too careful these days. Those creatures just keep multiplying."

"You got that right," Sora said. "Haven't been able to rest since arriving here."

Cid walked back towards the counter, gesturing Sora to follow him.

"So, what's some kid like you doin' wanderin' the streets at a time like this?" Cid asked.

Sora, feeling insulted, said, "I'm no kid! My name's Sora!"

"Whoa, take it easy there!" Cid said. "You lost or something?"

Sora recounted every detail of his story. Cid seemed to have an inventive ear out the whole time. After he talked about Rover, he noticed the owner chuckling.

"Good ol' Rover," Cid said. "Always keeping an ear and a mouth open."

"So, gramps," Sora said, "do you happen to know a way to travel to other worlds?"

Cid slammed his hand on his desk in anger, startling both Sora and Moogle from the immediate flip of the mood switch.

"Watch it with the gramps remark!" He then took a deep breath to regain his composure. "Sorry. Tend to have a temper that goes off faster than Boomingsworth the 3rd. May he rest in pieces."

An uncomfortable silence shuffled into the room for a few moments from the joke.

"I get it, kupo!" Moggle said.

Cid gave Moogle an enraged look, who, with a timid flap of his little wings, hovered back into the supply closet.

Turning back to Sora, he said, "Anyway, it's not that easy. There's a whole bunch of mumbo jumbo going on here you wouldn't understand."

"So what?" Sora said. A fire of determination was lit below his feet. He wasn't going to feel down any more about his situation. What he wanted was progress. "My friends are out there, and I'd never turn my back on them! I'll do whatever it takes!"

Sora expected Cid to snap at him for arguing back, but he noticed a smirk on the old shopkeeper's face.

"You're a lot tougher than you look," Cid said. "Seems like you're willing to jump through a ring of fire just to see them again. Nothing gets you down. I can admire that. Tell you what: I have to close up shop in a little while. Come back later and I'll point you in the right direction."

Sora perked up in surprise. "Really?"

"Absolutely," Cid said. "We had a rough start, but I can tell you're a good kid with a lot of spunk. Many other people that've come to this world just give up and accept their fate. Not you, though. You'll go that extra mile."

"Well, thanks," Sora said, blushing. "You're not bad yourself, gramps."

"Call me gramps again," Cid said, glowering at him, "and I might reconsider our little chit-chat."

Sora chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Tell ya what," Cid said. "I'll even put you up at the hotel for a night or two. Just so those creatures get off your back."

Sora felt his chest expand with hopeful air. Everything seemed to be going his way right now. Maybe he would be reunited with Riku and Kairi sooner than he thought. But he didn't want to be overly optimistic. As Rover said, he needed to take things one step at time.

"That means so much," Sora said. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Eh, it's no big deal," Cid said, shrugging. "Reminds me something ol' Nook said: 'good things will come to those who put in the effort.' Just wait here while I make a call to the hotel. Moogle, show Sora around, and make sure he doesn't touch anything. Not sure if he's been house broken."

A playful grin appeared on Sora's face. "Very funny."

While Moogle and Sora partook in casual conversation, Cid walked into the back of the closet and picked up the phone. There was look of suspicion on his face as glanced back at the closet's entrance. He dialed a number, and it was only until the first ring that someone answered.

"Hey," Cid said. He listened to the voice. "Yep, I found him. I'll send him right out. Just try not to get too carless."

The person on the other end hung up the phone. Cid rolled his eyes. Always had to do things his way, Cid thought. He walked back to the counter.

"All set," Cid said. "Just head on over. Come back in about a couple of hours. And if you run into any trouble, you just give me a holler. Got it?"

"Yep," Sora said. "I really appreciate your help. See you later."

With a new-found source of excitement, Sora scurried out the door (he honestly couldn't wait to jump into a nice warm bed for a nap). As it closed, Cid continued staring. An expression of concern brushed over his pleasant grin.

"Don't provoke the lion, kid," Cid said. "It'll only make things worse."

* * *

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	9. Chapter 8: The Shadows Have a Name

**Chapter 8: The Shadows Have a Name**

"They'll come at you out of nowhere."

A calm yet firm male voice brought Sora to a halt near the edge of the stairs. His once chipper mood was pushed down the steps, tumbling until it landed face first on the ground. The culprit responsible was a sudden feeling of uneasiness.

Sora whirled around to confront the voice's owner. "Who are you?"

Standing in front of him was a young man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He donned a dark leather outfit and wore a white shirt underneath his short jacket. Around his neck was a silver lion neckless. His long brown hair swayed in the wind as he walked into Sora's line of sight. Above the man's nose was a giant scar; how he obtained it was uncertain, but the memory remained etched deep within it.

"And they'll keep on coming after you," the man continued, "as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade."

He knew, Sora thought. But how? What was his relationship to the it? Sora almost wanted to start bombarding him with questions, but a skeptical hand tugged at his arm. From analyzing the man's expression, he didn't seem approachable. His blue, aloof eyes stared Sora down like a vicious predator ready to pounce; the lion neckless couldn't have been more appropriate.

"But why?" He placed a hand to his forehead, almost as if embarrassed to utter the next question. "Why would it choose a kid like you?"

Sora's feelings of apprehension were suppressed by annoyance. He hated being underestimated. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind," the man said. He started walking towards him. "Now, let's see that Keyblade."

Sora's apprehension resurfaced. He got into a defensive position, holding the Keyblade with both hands to suppress the nervous feeling that tingled in his fingers.

"What?" he exclaimed. "Are you kidding? W-We're not even on a first name basis yet! I'm not letting you have this! It's been keeping my butt alive!"

The man's expression didn't even flinch in respond. Instead, he rested a sword over his shoulder. Its design seemed to resemble that of gun.

"All right," the man said; his calm voice was unchanged. "Then have it your way."

The man ran forward and swung his blade downward. Sora was quick enough to intercept the attack with his Keyblade. A powerful sound of metal dispersed from the clash and hollered in Sora's ears. This was the first time fighting someone with an actual weapon. While he knew he wasn't prepared, he had no choice but to put every ounce of effort into this fight. He couldn't afford to lose the Keyblade.

The man pushed Sora back and swung his blade in from the left. Sora knocked it back, but the man's attacks were relentless. He felt himself walking back towards the stairs. As the man thrust his blade straight ahead, Sora tilted his body to dodge the attack. Sora – holding the Keyblade in his right hand – swung it downward, pushing the man's blade to the ground. Sora took one step back, looked over his shoulder, and could see he was right at the edge of the stairs.

The man swung upward from where he was, but Sora leaped down the stairs and landed at the bottom. Refocusing on the man, he noticed his leather gloved hand glowing a fire-orange color. The man stuck his hand out to launch a fireball straight at the teenager. While shocked by this fantastical sight, his instincts kicked him in the backside, and he ducked to avoid getting singed.

Sora looked over his shoulder to see the remnants of the fire laying on the ground as a ring of ash. He felt his jaw drop in astonishment from what he witnessed and spun back to face the man.

"D-Did you just shoot fire at me?"

The man shrugged. "Maybe I did it. I can do it again to confirm your suspicions."

"No, that's okay."

The man launched another fireball at him. Sora caught the fireball with his Keyblade. He felt the scorching heat blasting in his face like a fan. For such a small fireball it was powerful, as it managed to push him backwards. Summoning every ounce of strength, he knocked the attack right back at the man; he leaped high into the air and flew straight at Sora, preparing to strike with his blade.

Sora placed the Keyblade straight up to catch it. The man pushed off and did a spin flip back towards the ground. This was my chance, Sora thought. He hurried over and delivered a horizontal swing just as the man landed; however, the stranger displayed superhuman reflexes by swinging his blade downward to counter. Sora felt gravity force his blade right into the ground.

Next, the man swung his blade upward. Sora took a step back and – holding the hilt with both hands – brought the Keyblade straight up to intercept the strike. Sora pushed the man's blade right, forcing him to stumble briefly in that direction. Sora tried delivering a thrust, but the man side-stepped; with an opening in sight, the man hurried over and rammed his knee straight into Sora's abdomen.

A burst of harsh air forced its way out of Sora's mouth. Riku had roughhoused with him in the past, but it didn't send such a painful jolt through his body. The man continued his assault by using the same leg to kick Sora right in the chest, knocking him back, and onto the ground. Sora winced as he stood up from the pain. Adrenaline pumped harder into his veins like a powerful stream that just burst from a dam. Losing this fight would cost him his only line of defense from those creatures, and without it, all he could do was hide from them.

Hiding would obliterate his aspirations to see Riku and Kairi again.

Ignoring the pain in his torso, he sat up, and heard a loud scraping sound. The man – now holding the hilt with two hands – was dragging his blade across the floor, preparing to lift it into the air. Sora stretched his legs wide open just as the blade reached his feet. Just as Sora predicated, the man swung his blade upward and leaped into the sky. Akin to earlier, he descended straight for Sora with the blade held over his head.

Sora rolled backwards to avoid the strike. As he tried standing up, the man swung again. Sora parried to knock the blade away. After rising to his feet, the teenager rammed his entire body right into the man and pushed him into one of the lampposts. Sora tried to attack, but the man moved to his right, and then punched him in the face.

Every force from the man's strikes were more powerful than the last. Sora rubbed his cheek from the sore spot left over by the punch. Pain had spread throughout his body – both from the attacks and the endurance. Each cycle of breathing became hard to trudge through.

Meanwhile, the man was staring down his target, showing almost no signs of fatigue.

"If all you can do is resort to simple tackles," the man with a hint of disappointment, "then you might as well let those creatures eat your heart."

He stuck out his hand, preparing another fire attack. Sora felt the heat become stronger and stronger until it stopped gathering energy.

Now was his chance! Sora spun to the side of the man's arm, grabbed his hand, and let the attack launch into a wall. Sora elbowed the man straight in the chin, twirled around him, and struck him hard in the back with his Keyblade. The man hollered in pain, a sound he thought would remain comfortable inside his voice box.

He looked over his shoulder at Sora. For the first time since they met, Sora noticed anger in his eyes.

"Oh, so you can emote," Sora said, grinning. "Thought you were a robot this whole time."

The man held his blade out to the right of his chest. A bright yellow glow encased the silver blade, and the man swung it an entire one hundred and eighty degrees, dispersing a giant circle of energy. Sora dove onto his stomach to avoid it. Upon glancing up, he saw the man run straight for him again, preparing to bring his blade down.

Sora rolled onto his back, just missing the strike, and tried sweeping the man's feet with his Keyblade. He hopped up to avoid tripping over the bulky weapon. The man once again launched a fireball, but Sora sat up to dodge the attack. He then swept kicked the back of the man's lower leg, and he fell straight down. Sora hurried onto his knees; he brought the Keyblade straight down, but the man blocked the strike and then pushed Sora back. Taking the opportune moment, the man hurried to his feet; Sora did the same.

Once again, the two stared each other this time. Each time their eyes met, Sora noticed them becoming more and more irritated. Clearly this stranger was fed up with Sora's refusal to become unconscious.

"I see you're gonna make this difficult until the end," the man said; he sounded exasperated. "Well, let's see how you do against this one!"

The man held his blade straight into the air and a giant ball of white energy enveloped the entire blade. Sora had to cover his eyes from the brightness; soon, it diminished, and Sora opened them again.

He wished he didn't.

Replacing the man's blade was a long energy beam that towered high above the buildings. It flashed every color of the rainbow. Sora's emotions collided into a disoriented mess of astonishment and terror. He couldn't move away from the mountain of improbability that hovered over him like a pernicious giant

"It's over!" the man shouted.

Sora held his blade straight up to catch the spectrum of colors. Despite appearing to lack mass, Sora felt the incredible weight push him towards the ground. His arms trembled as he tried pushing the beam back. Every muscle yelled in protest for him to stop, but Sora disregarded every plea. His mind's eye continued projecting images of Riku and Kairi; he wanted those images to become real, and he wasn't going to let this random person put an end to those desires.

The man was shocked by Sora's resilience. How much of this kid's power was his own? Summoning more energy from within, the man increased the size of the beam. Still, Sora refused to quit; the pendulum of conflict continued moving back and forth. Neither side refused to break. Sora screamed from the increasing pain his limbs. He was starting to slip. No matter how hard he tried, the beam refused to budge.

Then, his arms gave out, and he was consumed by the light.

The man shielded his faces from the explosion. When it died down, he glanced up to see that smoke replaced the area Sora once stood. Sighing deeply, the man leaned over, exhausted from the fight; but he was also stunned. That was one of his strongest attacks. No one had ever been able to hold it off for a prolonged period. Sometimes the eyes were not a reliable judge of character.

Everything was tranquil. The air remained still. Only the man's deep breathing filled the empty vicinity. But then, another gasp echoed his own. As the smoke cleared, he was surprised to see Sora kneeled over, but still eager to fight. Sora stood up and started to stagger. He continued fighting the overwhelming exhaustion.

"That…that all…you've got…." Sora said, breathless. "Now…you're…gonna…you're…gonna…"

Sora's eyes closed. He collapsed right onto the ground. Exhaustion won. The man stood to his feet, still catching his breath from the fight, and processing everything that transpired.

A female voice said, "Aw, you're slipping, Leon."

Leon looked over his shoulder to see a young woman standing behind him. She had a huge, playful grin on her face. The woman had short, black hair, and wore a metal headband. She wore a green tube top and tan shorts, which were held together by a giant blue belt. Her socks were so long that they consumed about half of her legs.

"I went easy on him," Leon said, trying to resume his aloof demeanor.

The woman stood next to him, still grinning. "Really? Couldn't tell from the heavy breathing."

Ignoring the comment, his eyes focused on Sora's unconscious body. "Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse."

His focus then shifted to the Keyblade. Such a fascinating weapon, he thought. He had heard many legends about its existence, but seeing it for the first time was a privilege. What he planned do with it was anyone's guess.

Both Sora and the Keyblade's fates were in his hands.

* * *

For a while, all Riku could see was the darkness of his eyelids. Silent spun through his ear canal like a small whirlpool. Then, it was replaced by the gentle sounds of a waterfall. This unusual noise woke Riku up from his peaceful slumber. As he adjusted his vision, his eyes started to register a giant blue mountain, upon which the waterfall poured downwards.

Wait, no. The water was going…upwards?

Riku rose to his feet. While still lightheaded, he couldn't help but become fascinated by his new surroundings. Indeed, the waterfall was running upward, as if to spit in gravity's face. On the opposite side of him were more waterfalls following the same outlandish path. In front of him were rocks that hovered in midair. This must be a dream, he thought; imagery this nonsensical can't exist in the real world.

Riku walked over to the edge, leaned over, and splashed some water on his face. The sudden chill forced him to realize that he wasn't dreaming.

And that's when fear hit him harder than that splash of water. He scanned the environment, in hopes of finding someone. Anyone. He continued looking. Not a soul in sight. Those hopes started to crumble beneath his feet, and anxiety clawed out from beneath the ruble.

"Sora!" he shouted. "Kairi!"

Only the rushing waterfall responded. His two best friends in the whole wide world were gone. I should've thought this through, he thought. Why didn't I just grab them when I had the chance? They could be anywhere. Maybe lost in another world. Or – he didn't even want to make the horrible assumption – they were left to suffer the fate of their island?

Depression sunk deep into his skin. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. What was he going to do? Where was he going to go? His situation seemed bleak. But one thing was certain: his chances of seeing Sora and Kairi again were as real as the memories he had of them.

The waterfall wept along with his heart.

But, unbeknownst to Riku, he wasn't alone. Stand on one the hovering rocks was a mysterious cloaked figure dressed in gray. His face was concealed within the hood. In his right hand he held a unique sword that was shaped like a demonic wing; the blade featured a mixture of red, purple and blue colors.

A pair of eyes glistened from beneath the darkness of his hood, staring with interest at the hapless visitor.

* * *

Behind Traverse Town's hotel was a back alley. People on the second floor could walk out onto the deck of their room and gander at the most uninteresting sights below them (then again, the hotel wasn't exactly a five-star resort). Storage boxes were stacked up all around the area. The only real point of interest was a grate that lead into a waterway.

Luigi and the others were walking through the alleyway, keeping their eyes opened for Leon. Everything was empty. Not a person in sight. It was unsettling. The dim lights didn't help matters. Even the sounds of their own footsteps didn't alleviate the tight rope encircling their hips.

"This place spooky," Yoshi said with a whimper in his voice.

"I agree," Isabelle said. "Why would anyone use it as a hangout?"

"C'mon, there's nothing to worry about," Luigi said with encouragement. "I'm not scared."

Yoshi glared at Luigi in surprise. "But this most likely place for Luigi to be frightened. Just like in haunted mansion, remember? Luigi almost went pee pee in his pants there."

Luigi blushed in embarrassment; someone would've mistaken his head for a stop sign.

"Well, did you SEE the bathrooms in that place?" Luigi asked; he sounded flustered. "So unsanitary! Who'd want to use them!? Listen, I'm not scared! This is nothing."

Isabelle raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Then how come you're behind us?"

There was a pause for a moment as Luigi scrambled for a competent reply.

"Because I'm here to watch your backs," he said. He then patted their backs. "Let's keep moving."

Isabelle and Yoshi gave each other doubtful glances. Before Luigi could move, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He screamed and leaped onto Yoshi's back. Isabelle did the same, following in the panic. They were huddled together as a trembling ball of fear.

A gentle female voice said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Did Mario send you?"

Upon hearing her mention Mario, Yoshi spun around so fast that he inadvertently sent the other two on to the ground. They both landed on their backsides, but, ignoring the minor pain, looked up to see who was addressing them. The person was a tall woman with a warm, pleasant smile. She had long brown hair that was braided down her back, with curls sticking out on each side of her face.

Her only wardrobe was a long, pink, sleeveless dress that went down to her calves. She radiated a positive, friendly demeanor that melted the trio's cold, shivering nerves.

"You know Mario?" Yoshi asked.

"Only by reputation," she said. "But you are looking for Leon, correct?"

A burst of hopeful energy made Luigi rise to his feet. "Yeah! You know him?"

"He's a close friend of mine," the woman said. "I'm here to help you out."

Everyone sighed with relief. After all the wandering around town, it was nice to finally make some progress. Isabelle stood up and brushed the dust off her skirt.

Luigi leaned over to her with a proud smile and said, "See? Nerves of steel."

Isabelle rolled her eyes as Luigi turned his attention back to the woman. Before Luigi could ask a question, he heard a familiar voice call from right above him. Everyone looked up to see Peach and the Toads on one of the hotel's decks.

"Princess!" Yoshi said, overjoyed.

"Thank goodness everyone's okay," Peach said. "I was starting to worry."

"How'd you find us?" Luigi asked.

Toadsworth chortled. "Quite simple, Master Luigi. Your shrieks of terror are very discernible."

Luigi's face turned bright red again. Yoshi snorted as he tried his hardest not to laugh. Even Isabelle let a soft giggle escape her mouth. Showing no hard feelings, Yoshi walked over to Luigi and licked his face.

"And that why Luigi never change."

Luigi smiled in response to Yoshi's good-natured kiss. It was all in good fun. He even chuckled at the joke.

"If you'll follow me back to the hotel," the woman said, "I can explain everything."

Isabelle's ears perked up in excitement. She couldn't wait to write down every captivating detail in her journal. In fact, she pulled her pen out to prepare for a long session of jotting. Everyone followed the woman back to the hotel, with Luigi just as eager to hear the details. He was hopeful that hidden beneath the words uttered was a clue to help him find his brother.

As they walked away, a mysterious figure that looked just like Luigi peeked out from behind the boxes, analyzing the situation with sinister red eyes.

* * *

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up."

That voice – he knew it anywhere. He wanted to comply with her command, but opening his eyes wasn't easy. Exhaustion continued lingering in his body, from his eyelids to his feet. But he persevered in opening them. He was greeted by a bland gray ceiling. Sitting up, Sora noticed he was on a bed. For a moment he felt dizzy from sitting up so fast. It was like Olympic swimmers were doing laps around his head. After giving it a good shake, he took a moment examine his new surroundings.

It appeared to be a large hotel room. Many of the walls were colored a light green. In the center of the room was a round wooden table. Soon, his eyes met a familiar person – one he would be more ecstatic to see if he still didn't feel light-headed. Her bright red hair was unmistakable.

"You okay?" Kairi asked.

If he wasn't so lethargic, he would have sprung from his bed and embraced her.

"I guess," Sora said.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade," Kairi said. "But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."

Sora was now confused. Not the response he expected to hear from her. Just how much damage did his head take from that fight?

"I…don't know what you're talking about," Sora said. "But I'm glad you're okay, Kairi."

Kairi tilted her head in bewilderment.

"Kairi? Who's Kairi?" Her voice changed. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie."

Something wasn't registering, Sora thought. He closed his eyes, shook his head once more, and reopened them to witness the black-haired girl that was with Leon earlier staring at him, concerned.

"Whoa!" Sora said, startled. "You're not Kairi!"

"Yeeeeaaaah," Yuffie said in an unease tone. "And you definitely got a good butt kicking there. Think you might've overdone it, Squall."

Sora's eyes widened as the man he fought earlier appeared behind Yuffie.

"That's Leon," he said.

Sora reeled back in apprehension.

"Relax," Yuffie said with a smile. "He's not gonna hurt you. We're all on the same team here!"

"I don't recall anyone on my team trying to set me on fire!" Sora said, still on the defense.

He then noticed a familiar weapon resting against the wall.

"The Keyblade!" Sora said.

Yuffie stood up and walked over to Leon. "Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you."

While Sora didn't appreciate the 'method' used to be separated from those creatures, he did feel a bit more at ease. Yuffie's words sounded sincere, so he had a feeling she was someone worth trusting. Leon's aloof demeanor still made him about as easy to read as ancient hieroglyphics. But he was with Yuffie; that's all Sora needed to trust him. Although the tender aches in his arms didn't make him forget about their pleasant first encounter.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them." Leon crossed his arms. "But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one."

Leon picked up the Keyblade and swung it in the air. It vanished in a beautiful ray of light. Sora felt the familiar tingle in his hand again, and watched in amazement as the it reappeared. He grabbed the hilt and examined the blade with a hint of relief. While the blade was still an enigma, something about its ethereal power gave him strength. It helped him through the arduous challenges he had to face.

Sometimes he wondered if he would even be here if it wasn't for the Keyblade. A daunting notion he soon grinded into small particles that could never reform; he didn't want to think about it again.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers," Leon said.

Sora was growing frustrated from Leon and Yuffie's vague statements. "Why don't you start making sense. What's going on here?"

* * *

In the adjacent red room, the woman in pink (who introduced herself as Aerith) sat on an elegant bed that was attached to some curtains. Standing across from her were Luigi, Yoshi, and Isabelle. They leaned in, waiting with eager ears to hear her story. Isabelle already had her pen resting on the paper.

"Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your kingdom and this town, right?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah," Luigi said.

Yoshi covered his mouth. "But they supposed to be secret."

"They've been secret because they've never been connected," Aerith said. "Until now."

Aerith paused for a moment, as an unwanted memory hovered around her like a stubborn mosquito. Right now, only the future mattered, and she was determined to make it a harmonious one.

"When the Heartless showed up," she continued, "everything changed."

* * *

"The Heartless?" Sora asked.

"The creatures that attacked you," Yuffie said. She glared at Leon with a small scorn. "How hard did you hit him?"

Leon shook his head. "Let it go. The Heartless are those without hearts."

"The darkness in people's hearts – that's what attracts them," Yuffie said.

"And there is darkness within every heart," Leon said. "When they form, they will go after a person's heart and steal it."

Sora recalled the man from earlier who lost his heart. His fixed expression, his silent cries of pain – those images refused to vacate his mind. What he witnessed was true suffering; and he assumed many more people lost their hearts in that same grotesque fashion.

"Isn't there anyway of stopping them?" Sora asked.

Leon glanced at the floor, deflated, wishing he could answer that question with confidence.

"Well, there is one person who knows the Heartless better than any of us," Yuffie said. "His name is Ansem."

* * *

"Ansem?" Yoshi asked, scratching the side of his nose.

"He was studying the Heartless," Aerith said. "He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report."

Isabelle lifted her head from the journal. "Goodness! Something like that could be beneficial to us. Can we see them?"

"Its pages are scattered everywhere," Aerith said, shaking her head.

"Scattered?" Luigi asked.

"To many worlds," Aerith said.

An alarming thought rung in Isabelle's ears.

"Do you think that's why your brother left?" Isabelle asked. "To find these pages?"

"It's possible," Luigi said as he brushed his moustache in thought. "If these 'Heartless' are responsible for the stars going out, then it makes sense. But he's not just trying to find a needle in a haystack; he's trying to find pebbles in a hayfield. They could anywhere. Forget that – HE could be anywhere."

Luigi felt discouraged. He had hoped by the end of this conversation they would be one step closer to learning Mario's location. Now it seemed that he was riding backwards down a fast-moving escalator; it didn't matter how hard he ran. He couldn't reach the top.

Yoshi said in excitement, "Then we have to find him now!"

Yoshi hurried towards the exit, but noticed he wasn't reaching the door. He turned to notice Luigi had grabbed his saddle, holding him back.

"Hey!" Yoshi said.

"We can't be reckless about this!" Luigi said with a stern tone in his voice. "I want to see him, too. But we've gotta take it one step at a time. First, we need that 'key.'"

"That's right," Aerith said. "The Keyblade."

* * *

Sora held up the blade. "So…this is the key?"

"Exactly!" Yuffie said. "May not have an inspiring name, but I hear it packs a punch." She gestures at Leon. "Take it from Mr. Gunblade over here."

Leon smirked at Yuffie's comment.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade." Leon walked over towards the door that lead to the red room. "That's why they'll come after you no matter what."

Sora glanced down at his weapon. His feelings on this revelation were mixed into a giant cauldron of uncertainty. When he first received the Keyblade, he thought it would keep him safe from the creatures. It gave him the confidence to walk through the barren streets without feeling perturbed; but now a curse had festered in his gift like poisonous vines. He was basically flailing a beacon around to attract the Heartless. It was discouraging to hear.

"Well, I didn't ask for this," Sora said.

"The Keyblade chooses its master," Yuffie said. "And it chose you."

Again, mixed feelings on the revelation. Leon leaned against the door.

"So tough luck," Leon said.

Sora had never heard more comforting words. Every piece of information that plunged into his ear landed in a disorganized bin. Thoughts were piling up, but there was no structure, just discord. It was overwhelming him. But he had to refocus his thoughts by not letting that pile crush his spirits.

"Man, I can't even remember how this all started," Sora said. "First I was in my room…"

He gasped as a troubling thought crawled out from the pile. Sora stood up, looking at Leon and Yuffie with a panicked expression.

"Wait a minute! What happened to home? My island?" He sounded sad as he said, "Riku. Kairi."

Yuffie didn't know how to respond. Her eyes trailed off in guilt. She wanted to help, but didn't want to sugarcoat the details. Like Aerith, her mind trailed off to the past. All she could remember was turmoil.

Leon, being his usual blunt self, said, "You know what? I really don't know."

Probably the worse answer to hear, Sora thought. Endless speculation would murmur in his head. He refused to believe that something horrible happened to both his friends and the island. But he still had no way of reaching them, or knowing where to look, either. Things felt hopeless again. He glanced at the floor as the sadness returned.

"Hey, cheer up," Yuffie said with encouragement. "I'm sure they're fine. Oh, did you know that the Keyblade can open all sorts of locks? Give it a try the next time you see one."

Sora glanced up at her. "Really? That sounds like a lot of responsibility."

"That's true," Leon said. "Most people would leap at the chance to do something irresponsible with it. That's why the Keyblade chose you. It deems you trustworthy."

Leon walked over to Sora, and gave him a small smile, something even Yuffie considered a rarity.

"As do I," Leon said.

Sora was surprised by this statement. "Why? Our first meeting wasn't exactly pleasant."

"Because you're incredibly resilient," Leon said. "During the whole fight you never gave up. You seem like someone who is honest. Someone who never lets anyone get them down. Do you think the Keyblade would've chosen you if you didn't have those qualities?"

Sora glanced at the Keyblade again. Maybe Leon was right. Why would the Keyblade be here otherwise? Sora never gave up despite the odds. His desire to see Riku and Kairi again was stronger than anything else. Everything around him seemed scary, but, just like when he first arrived in town, he needed to take that first step.

"Okay!" Sora said; his chest swelled with confidence. "I'll do whatever it takes!"

Leon smirked. "That sounds like the guy I faced earlier. Sooner or later, the Heartless will find out. You'd best prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself?"

"To fight for your life. Are you ready?"

Without a hit of hesitation, Sora said, "I'm ready! Bring them on!"

"Good," Leon said. "Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there now with the other visitors."

"Other visitors?" Sora asked.

"Leon!" Yuffie cried out. She pointed towards the other end of the room.

A Soldier Heartless appeared in front of them. Leon grabbed his blade.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon said.

Yuffie hurried towards the door leading to the red room. At that exact moment, Aerith told Luigi's group to head over. Before Luigi could grab the door, it flew right open, crushing him against the wall. Aerith, Isabelle, and Yoshi watched as Yuffie ran by them.

"Yuffie?" Aerith asked; and she hurried after her.

The Solider leaped right at Leon, but he launched a fireball right in its chest, knocking it into a glass window, which shattered upon impact. Fragments rained down on the bed. Sora assumed his battle position.

"Sora, let's go!" Leon said.

Leon ran outside, leaped off the balcony, and landed in the middle of the alleyway. He scanned the dimly lit area for any signs of the creature. There's no way it decided to flee, not when delicious hearts were within reach. Sure enough, the Soldier had reappeared behind Leon. Its sharp claws flexed in eager anticipation to feast. Without wasting a second, it tried pouncing him, but Sora leaped in and slashed the creature in half.

"Don't bother with the small fry," Leon said. "We have to find their leader!"

Sora leaned his head towards Leon with a wide smile, as if expecting a compliment.

"The bigger the horde," Leon said, "the closer we'll be towards finding it. Let's go the Second District."

Leon hurried off towards the exit, leaving behind a dissatisfied Sora. His frown stood out from within the dark alley. But moments later, Leon stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, and thanks for the help."

Leon hurried off again. Sora's frown turned into an appreciative smile. He was starting to like Leon despite the brutal fight from earlier.

* * *

Heartless were overrunning the once tranquil town. What few people remained scattered to their homes like frightened rats desperate to find a hole. Fear and confusion had latched onto their stomachs, and the feelings continued to swell as they found themselves just avoiding the mysterious, horrid creatures; there seemed to be no end to their incursion.

Meanwhile, Luigi was sandwiched between a wall and door.

He was soon blessed by sweet relief, as gravity forced the door to move backwards. But the impact left him in a dazed mess. Before he could fall onto the floor, Yoshi caught him in his arms. Isabelle ran over to offer her assistance.

"Is Luigi okay?" Yoshi asked; concern was written on his face.

Luigi turned to Yoshi with a pleasant but muddled smile. "How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?"

"Me don't know," Yoshi said, feeling both confused and agitated. "No give Yoshi math problems. Me terrible at them. At least make it homework. It a good snack."

Isabelle grabbed Luigi's shoulders and shook them, trying to restore mental balance in his brain; and it worked. Luigi rubbed his head from the lingering pain of the door. Yuffie had brought Aerith back into the room, after explaining everything that happened with Leon.

"Wuh happun?" Luigi asked, still feeling a bit disoriented.

Before Aerith could open her mouth, they heard a familiar voice call out to them. "Master Luigi!"

Luigi hurried into the hall, with everyone following right behind him. Toadsworth, along with Princess Peach and the other Toads, were standing out there, agitated from the uproar.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all right," Peach said. "What's going on?"

"It's a long story," Luigi said.

Yuffie turned to Aerith and asked, "Hey, these are the other visitors Leon mentioned, right?"

Aerith nodded, and Yuffie turned to Luigi.

"Sorry for the commotion earlier, but the Heartless are getting restless," She said. "That 'key' you're looking for went to find the source of the problem."

"Then we go help out," Yoshi said. "Right, Luigi?"

Luigi gulped. "As much as I'd rather keep my heart from getting ripped out of my chest, you're right. There's no time to waste!"

Isabelle could sense that sightseeing was not ideal now. She pulled out the Wii Stream device, turned it on, and gazed into the world from a safe distance. Peach rested both hands on her chest, feeling the powerful drumming of her heart. She hadn't an inkling as to what was happening, but a sense of dread had tightened her shoulders.

"Please be careful, you two," Peach said.

Luigi rested his hammer on his shoulder, turned to Peach, and gave her an assuring nod. Both him and Yoshi started towards the exit, but were stopped when a familiar yellow star with a bushy white moustache materialized in front of them. He appeared as a transparent image; fatigue had eclipsed his once bright, confident eyes.

Peach gasped. "Eldstar!? Is that you!?"

"Yes, it is I, dear princess," Eldstar said. "I am thankful that you're all in good health."

Yuffie scratched her head in confusion and asked, "Am I seeing things, or is that a star? With facial hair! How does that even work?"

"Who is he?" Aerith asked.

"Someone else we're looking for," Isabelle said.

"Are you okay?" Luigi asked.

"Yes," Eldstar said. "For now, at least. Thank goodness you've arrived. Some troublemaker that looks like Luigi has trapped me here in this town."

Luigi was taken aback by this revelation. When he saw the poster earlier, he didn't want to believe it. But the words of a Star Spirit were absolute; Luigi had no reason to doubt them.

"Should I be flattered by this new?" Luigi asked. "Why would someone trying to be masquerading at me?"

Toadsworth, who saw flashes of Isle Delfino, said, "We may have an idea, Master Luigi. I hate to say it, but I think Bowser has followed us here."

"How can that be?" Peach asked, perplexed beyond all reason. "Any mention of this town was confidential!"

"We'll worry about that later," Luigi said. "Right now, Eldstar needs our help. Just keep the princess hidden! Leave this to us!"

Toadsworth nodded, and Luigi turned back to face Eldstar. "Do you have an idea where you're being held hostage?"

Eldstar searched deep within his memories to see if something was floating adrift. Small specks floated in the ocean, but he managed to merge them into flashing images. Due to his weak state of mind, they were faint and incoherent, but he could visualize distinguishable shapes.

"I remember him taking me to a place with bright colors," he said, grasping the images as tightly as possible. "It had an assortment of gears and contraptions."

Yuffie's face lit up in excitement. "Hey, that's probably the Gizmo shop! It's that big tower near the hotel!"

"Okay!" Luigi said. "Don't worry! We're on our way!"

"Make haste, my friends," Eldstar said. "Who knows when that fiend will return."

Eldstar vanished right before everyone's eyes.

"C'mon, Yoshi," Luigi said. "We don't have a moment to lose."

"Wait a minute!" Isabelle said. "What about the 'key' we've been looking for? They might need your help!"

Luigi winced at Isabelle's statement. She was right; both required immediate attention. He found himself at a fork in the road, and the longer he lingered there, the more each side crumbled away into a bottomless pit.

His thoughts were disrupted by a soft growl in his ear. Turning to his right, he saw Yoshi growling at someone in the corner. Luigi focused on the spot, and saw a mysterious figure crouched over in the shadows. His red eyes flashed in surprise upon noticing he was spotted. As he emerged from the dark, Luigi noticed the uncanny resemblance to himself.

"Hey!" Luigi said.

The imposter sprinted out the exit door.

"That's Luigi!" Peach said in shock. "Erm, I mean, the guy who looks like him!"

Yuffie's eye widened in surprise. "I know that guy! He's the one who stole my Materia!"

"Materia?" Isabelle asked.

"No time to explain!" Yuffie said with a frantic tone in his voice. "I've been looking everywhere for that little punk! Thinks he can outsmart a cunning ninja! Well, that short stuff's gonna lose a few more inches!"

Luigi frowned at Yuffie, insulted. "You realize he's my height, right?"

Yuffie turned to Peach, completely ignoring Luigi.

"I'll go after that star guy," she said. "Can kill two birds with one stone."

"Are you sure about this, Yuffie?" Aerith asked, showing great concern.

"No. One. Messes. With. My. Materia." Yuffie said; she grew angrier with each word uttered. "You don't know how long it took to stea—er, find it neatly hidden away. It's rare, too! He's not getting away with this."

"Well, if you're sure," Peach said, "we'd appreciate the help. Thank you."

Yuffie grinned. "No problem! Leave it to me!"

Luigi felt bad that Yuffie was including herself in the mission. They just met, and she was willing to risk her life for them? It was selfless, sure, also incredibly dangerous. There was a possibility she could be ambushed by either the doppelganger or the Heartless; and no one would be there to assist her. Luigi wanted to say something, but he saw a spark of determination flash in her eyes. This is what she wanted; who was he to tell her otherwise?

Besides, this Materia seemed valuable. Probably would've killed for it. Nothing was going to stop her wrath. Refocusing on his objective, he gestured Yoshi towards the door, and the group separated, with everyone but Aerith returning to their rooms. She clasped her hands together, exhaling small particles of trepidation. Yuffie was one of her closest friends; she couldn't bear the thought of losing her. Experiencing lost was an eternal hardship; she didn't want Yuffie to become a part of it.

But she was also worried for Luigi and Yoshi. Despite their odd mannerisms, they were putting everything on the line to come here and find the 'key." She prayed with all her heart, hoping that tonight a causality will not be consumed by the shadows.

Tonight, a brawl would be heard throughout the town.

* * *

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	10. Chapter 9: An Unlikely Alliance

**Chapter 9: An Unlikely Alliance **

Leon swung his blade upward, knocking a Shadow straight into the air. He spun around and tripped a Soldier with the tip of his blade. He formed a fist, conjuring a powerful flame from within it. After turning around, he launched the attack at the falling Shadow, and then cut the one on the floor in half.

Meanwhile, the Shadow flew right into Sora, who was ready with a powerful strike from the Keyblade; it sent the creature straight into oblivion. Soon, the sounds of Sora and Leon's panting filled the clear sky. Fighting with Leon was more gratifying than being on the end of his sword. Leon scanned the area for any more Heartless. He noticed Yuffie running towards the Gizmo Shop's entrance.

"Yuffie?" Leon asked, baffled.

Sora turned to see her, too. "What's she doing?"

Leon felt a nervous twinge in his chest. He did not like seeing her alone, considering how Heartless continued to fill the empty streets with perpetual malice.

"I-I don't know," Leon said. Worry grew in his voice. "Where's Aerith? I thought she'd be with her."

"Aerith?"

"Never mind," Leon said, brushing his hair, as he tried to quell his nerves. "She shouldn't be out here right now. What is she thinking?"

Up to this point, Leon's emotions have been reserved. No matter how hard Sora tried to read the pages of his expressions, they were always doused in white-out. But seeing him become distressed over Yuffie showed just how much he cared for her. He noticed a conflicted look in Leon's eyes. Sora would've felt the same way if Kairi or Riku were in a similar situation.

An awful, harsh reminder seared into his skin – he tried to save them, but failed. He didn't want Leon to experience the same grief he was forced to trudge through. Although he had yet to realize that Leon's burdens sank into a deeper hole.

"Leon, go help your friend," Sora said. "Leave the leader to me!"

"You sure?" Leon asked. "Like I said, you'll probably encounter a lot more on the way."

Sora smirked. "Hey, if the Keyblade chose me for my qualities, then it's time I start showing them off."

A grateful smile appeared on Leon's lips. More of Sora's confidence shined through the legions of shadows.

"Alright," Leon said. "Just stay focused. The leader won't be a pushover compared to the little guys."

Sora nodded, and the two went their separate ways, hoping that they'll be able to see each other later.

* * *

Entering the Gizmo Shop was like arriving at a waiting area for an amusement park ride: it was bright, colorful, and filled to the brim with unusual but wonderous contraptions that would keep a child occupied during the benumbing shuffle through a long line. Purple cogs spun throughout the room, moving in a clockwise motion, to provide life to the town's most iconic landmark.

A door was concealed inside one of the walls, which the staff normally occupied. However, someone decided to use it as an acceptable hiding spot; and that was none other than Luigi's doppelganger. He snuck out of the room, glancing left and right to make sure no one noticed him. In his hand was a card, which contained a picture of Eldstar on it.

With a sigh of relief, the doppelganger hurried for the exit, but was startled as a cloud of smoke covered his vision. He coughed from the particles hovering around in his throat. After it cleared, he noticed his grip was lighter, and looked down to see an alarming sight: a missing card!

His eyes scanned the area with a hurricane of panic and confusion spinning through his head.

"Hey!" Yuffie said.

He spun around to see the ninja standing there, holding the card out with an expression of condescending pride.

"You lose this?" she asked in a mocking tone. "You shouldn't be so careless with your belongings, ya know. Seems important. Maybe it'd be better off with someone who isn't so clumsy."

The doppelganger was startled; he kept looking back at his hand, as if unable to believe that someone snatched it.

"Wh-what?" he asked. His voice sounded as if was talking from underwater. "H-How did yo—that's not yours! Give it back, you big meanie!"

Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "Big meanie? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize this grown adult was out past his bed time. Are you gonna get mommy to lecture me? I'm sooooo scared."

"Don't make fun of me!" the doppelganger said. "You don't understand! I'll be in big trouble if I don't get that back!"

"Well, you're in trouble, either way," Yuffie said; she was now angry. "You stole my Materia!"

"Materia?" he rubbed his head in confusion. "Oh! That shiny stuff I stole from that chatty lady? That was you!?"

"Chatty!?"

The doppelganger grinned in triumph. "Now who's the one acting like a grown up? I will get that Star Spirit back from you! Heartless!"

A mixture of Soldiers and Shadows appeared behind him. Yuffie stood her ground; sure, the Heartless were strong, but she trained her whole life just defend herself against them. It wasn't going to be for nothing. One of the Shadows leaped at her, but a fireball collided with it, knocking the creature into a wall.

Yuffie turned around to see Leon running up to her.

"No fair!" The doppelganger stomped up and down. "Only I can call for backup!"

"What are doing here?" Yuffie asked in surprise. "You were supposed to help, Sora! I got this!"

"It was Sora's idea," Leon said. "He wanted to handle the Heartless by himself. I saw you heading towards the tower. Thought I might lend a hand."

"Aw, Leon, ya big lug," Yuffie said with a playful grin. "Who knew you cared so much?"

Leon cleared his throat. "What's going on here, anyway?"

"Here on a rescue mission," Yuffie said. "And to kick this little twerp's butt!"

Leon noticed a smidgen of animosity floating around Yuffie's pupils. He chuckled in response. "He's the one who took your Materia, isn't he?"

"You know me well," Yuffie said.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" the doppelganger said, grasping his ears in annoyance. "All you grown ups do is talk! Stop being all lovey dovey and hand that card over!"

Yuffie glared at him in anger. "Lovey dovey!? Oh, you're just looking for trouble, aren't you? Don't worry. Got plenty of shurikens to deflate that big nose of yours!"

Leon prepared his Gunblade for battle. "Let's make this quick."

"Most sensible thing I've heard," the doppelganger said. "Attack!"

The clock tower shook as a battle rattled around its insides.

* * *

While Sora relied on his gut for most situations, he needed to step back and analyze his next course of action. Sometimes he would fight the Heartless; other times he would keep his distance, observing how many appeared in certain parts of the area. A plethora marched out from the alleyway that lead to the Third District, so that's where he needed to go.

After a treacherous battle through the Heartless swarm, he ran through the door and slammed it behind him. Every muscle in his body pleaded for a reprieve, but he had to push forward. Lingering would only make the problem escalate. He hurried down the stairs towards the main area of the Third District.

* * *

Luigi and Yoshi arrived on a balcony looking out over the Third District. Yoshi's nose picked up a distinct scent coming from straight below him. Glancing over, he saw what appeared to be a teenage boy with spiky brown hair. A mysterious sword was clenched in his right hand. Had they finally found the 'key?' Luigi stood right behind Yoshi, and was ready to open his mouth when he felt a sudden chill

It couldn't be the weather, he thought. How could the temperature drop in an instant? He then felt the chill glide up and down his spine, like a ravenous creature playing with its pray before striking. Turning around seemed like a bad idea, Luigi thought, but he had little choice. Upon doing so, he saw two Soldier Heartless approach him, swaying back and forth in utter joy at their new targets.

Jumping off the balcony would have been a smarter choice, he thought.

Luigi's fear rose to staggering levels. His mouth opened, but words refused to leave the comfort of his throat. All he could do was give Yoshi frantic taps on the shoulder. He turned back, seeing the Heartless creep closer to them. Luigi continued tapping Yoshi's shoulder. Upon turning around, his nose felt the full force of Luigi's finger.

"Luigi!" Yoshi said. Luigi stopped upon realizing what he was doing. "Me told you before; Yoshi's nose not a doorbell!"

Luigi directed his attention towards the Heartless. Yoshi had encountered many unusual creatures in the Mushroom Kingdom, but none were as unnatural or nightmarish as these monsters.

"A-Are these Heartless guys?" Yoshi asked as nervousness brushed through his scales. "What we do?"

Luigi took a deep breath, found a small portion of courage, and took out his hammer. Do it for Mario. Do it for Mario.

"They don't seem scary," Luigi said with a fierce tone in his voice. "We can take them! Let's do it!"

Inspired by Luigi's encouraging words, Yoshi leaned down into an attack position. He didn't know what to expect, but he wasn't afraid. Luigi would always be by his side.

"Yeah!" Yoshi said, confident. "Yoshi's body ready!"

* * *

BOOM!

Sora glanced up from the startling sound. Two green blurs were plummeting right towards him, screaming at the top of their lungs. Sora tried to move away, but the blurs landed on him. He felt the crushing weight as he crashed onto the ground. The three were dizzy from the rough impact. Soon, everyone regained their senses. Luigi and Yoshi noticed they landed on something soft, and glanced down to see Sora's spiky hair. And as their eyes trailed further, they saw the Keyblade.

Every ache and pain evaporated from a sudden surge of joy.

"The key!" they both exclaimed.

Sora groaned from their combined weight crushing his spine.

"Ooh, you okay?" Yoshi asked.

"I think he'd be better if we got off of him," Luigi said.

Yoshi formed a sheepish grin, and they both rose to their feet. Sora sat up, rubbing his back in the process. That injury won't have any repercussions later in life, he thought with sarcasm. Nope. None whatsoever. Before he could turn to address the two strangers responsible for landing on him, the ground started shaking. Yoshi grabbed onto Luigi's arms in order to keep his balance.

"Earthshake!" Yoshi said

Giant blocks rose from the ground and blocked the exits. Everyone looked around in a panic. They weren't sure how blocks appeared from the ground, but had a strong hunch as to who was responsible for them. The familiar Soldier Heartless appeared on top of the formed blocks. One of them leaped for Sora, who was struggling to his feet. Luigi leaped in front of him and swung his powerful hammer right into the creature's chest, knocking it across the room.

Luigi helped Sora to his feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Sora said. "But who are—?"

"Look out!" Luigi shouted.

Another one tried to pounce on them, but they both rolled away. Upon standing up again, Sora glanced around the area, staying alert for more of the creatures. Yoshi was walking backwards, also vigilant, and bumped into him. The two spun around to face each other. Sora's eyes commanded his mouth to shout in surprise at the sight of the strange dinosaur-like creature. Talking racoons and cats seemed pedestrian next to this guy, Sora thought.

"What wrong?" Yoshi asked. "Does Yoshi have something on his face?"

"Wh-What are you?" Sora asked. "Some sort of dragon?"

Before Yoshi could respond, Luigi called out to them.

"Hey, this might not be the best time!" Luigi pointed towards six Soldiers walking towards them.

Sora sighed in annoyance. The sight of these monsters was getting redundant. How many more times would he have to strike them down? But complaining was a fruitless gesture; a remark would not shred these creatures into pieces. However, having some extra hands might abate the roaring storm of this fight.

Sora turned to notice the two strangers glaring at him with confident eyes, as if agreeing with his thoughts.

"Seems like we're trapped here," Luigi said. "If we have any hopes of keeping each buttock intact, we're gonna have to fight together!"

"No complaints from me," Sora said.

"It'd be worse for Yoshi. He has tail in addition to buttocks!"

Ignoring Yoshi's random comment, the three turned to face their opposition, who were not intimated by their spontaneous alliance. An electric shock of fortitude flashed through Sora's body. He wasn't alone in this fight, and there was no reason he couldn't trust them; putting your trust in strangers was imperative in perilous situations.

And so, having nothing but their weapons and each other for support, the trio charged right for the Heartless.

Yoshi leaped over a swipe from a Heartless and rolled into a kneeled position. Another one ran for him. Yoshi swung his tail in low, knocking the Soldier over. The Heartless he avoided ran up to him with another fierce swing. Yoshi leaned back to dodge, and countered with a kick to the stomach. While the creature clutched its stomach from the pain, Yoshi grabbed both of its arms, pulled it forward, and rammed it with his head.

Metal wept before Yoshi's iron-like cranium. A random assortment of purples and blues spun around the creature's vision as it staggered backwards. Taking this opportune moment, Yoshi decided to unleash one his many innate abilities: sticking out his long tongue. The slimy, thin organ wrapped around the Soldier's leg, and tripped it over. Next, Yoshi spun it around on the floor, tripping over the other Heartless he fought in the process.

Yoshi's tongue wasn't just long, though. It was strong – something that made even the most credible of scientists cry themselves to sleep over its improbability. He spun around like a roundabout, growing faster with each turn; the Heartless ascended higher and higher. Then, Yoshi slammed the Soldier into the other one he tripped earlier. After retracting his tongue, he smacked his lips from creature's unusual taste; mixed signals were fading in and out of his mind.

"Hm, taste a little rough," Yoshi said, "but not the worst."

Luigi bunted his hammer forward to block an incoming strike from a Soldier, and then thrusted the head to his left to hit another one in the face. He brought his hammer forward and swung it straight down at the one he blocked moments ago. The Soldier leaped back to avoid the incoming attack.

It retaliated by leaping into the air, spinning around like a top, and flying straight into him. Luigi held his hammer up to block the fury of swinging swipes. It finished with a powerful kick that pushed him back, straight into the arms of the other Heartless.

"I'm already taken!" Luigi said. "Get off!"

He rammed his elbow into its stomach, spun around, and smacked it right across the face with his hammer. Luigi delivered a kick to the chest, pushing it away. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the other one preparing to strike. He spun around and swung the hammer right into the Soldier's leg, causing sustainable damage; it forced the Heartless to clutch the leg from the pain.

While distracted, Luigi ran in front of the Heartless and rammed the hammer straight into its stomach. Next, he leaned down in front of it and clenched his fist. Luigi closed his eyes, focusing his energy on the middle of his palm. A small warm glow was born from within his hand, and like a wildfire, it soon spread around his entire fist, pulsating in fury.

Luigi unleashed an uppercut enveloped in flames, knocking the creature an incredible distance into the sky. Luigi leaped after him, twirled his body around, and slammed his hammer into its back; it went plummeting into the ground. The creature was paralyzed for a few moments; even lifting its head was an arduous task. To make things worse, Luigi landed right on its back, then leaped into the air and slammed his hammer straight down on the other Heartless.

Sora moved to avoid a Soldier, and kicked it straight in the back as it ran by, knocking it over. Another one swung at him, but he brought his blade up in a diagonal motion to block the strike. The Soldier swung upward; Sora made the blade face upward and brought it close to his chest, catching the creature's attack. Sora thrust the blade straight up to push its claw off the blade. This was followed by him elbowing the Heartless in the shoulder, which made it stagger backwards. He finished it off, along with the other one in two quick strikes.

Sora looked to see how his new allies were faring against the denizens of darkness. What he saw next continued to skew his perception of reality with a sharp dagger. Yoshi had his tongue wrapped around a Soldier's neck. An unusual sight on its own, but the absurdity settled in when Yoshi ate the Heartless in one complete gulp. For a moment, he struggled swallowing the massive creature; his insides were trembling from the sheer size and weight of it. But he prevailed in making it a temporary resident of his stomach.

Sora felt a screw around his mouth loosen, which made his jaw start to drop. And the screw only rotated faster as Yoshi forced something out of his backside – a giant white egg with various green spots around it. Every thought in Sora's head scrambled around a giant room, searching for tiny puzzle pieces that would explain Yoshi's improbable feat.

"D-Did you just…turn that Heartless into an egg?" Sora asked. "How did you do that? Aren't you a boy?"

Luigi, who was holding two Heartless back, glanced over his shoulder at Sora. "Oh, you think you'll get a definite answer to that question. How cute."

"Hey!" Yoshi said to Sora. "Use 'key-sword' on egg! Me round up rest!"

While the ridiculousness of that sentence tickled Sora's ears, Yoshi's idea was solid. He hurried over to the egg and slashed it in half. Yoshi ate the next one, turned into an egg, and Sora repeated the same process. Luigi pushed the two Heartless back, giving Sora a chance to swing his blade at one of them, shredding it into dark debris.

After Sora defeated the last imprisoned Heartless, the trio stopped to catch their breath. A vacant district was a welcoming change of pace. They greeted the eerie silence with wide open arms.

But the moment of reprieve didn't last.

Sora noticed his shadow being consumed by a bigger one. Soon, everything around his personal space grew darker. His instincts clutched onto his legs, forcing him to leap backwards. A giant purple object made of metal landed on the ground. It was vaguely shaped like an hourglass. Sora gritted his teeth in frustration; his blind optimism had left his rational senses at the start of a race. He forgot that there was a leader overseeing the chaos.

"What that?" Yoshi asked, whimpering in fear.

"O-Oh, I'm sure it's nothing," Luigi said, refusing to believe that they were blessed by more trouble. "Some giant probably doesn't know how to use a recycling bin."

Sora would've scoffed at Luigi's poor explanation, but given how bizarre today had been for him, he wouldn't have been surprised if there was a giant roaming the streets. The strange armor started convulsing, making the ground rattle in the process.

"Uh…it's moving," Sora said.

"No, it's not!" Luigi shouted in denial.

The metal object hovered right above them. Two purple gauntlets, along with two feet, rained down from the sky and placed themselves in certain areas around the object, appearing as body parts around a torso; but they were not directly connected to the torso, so they could move on their own. Sora noticed a wide black heart emblem embedded on its chest. It had a red outline around it and a cross went over the middle area.

A helmet landed on top of the torso, completing the assembly of this armored creature. Its eyes were covered by a silver faceplate, but it could see the three as clear as the night's sky. It had been disturbed. It was mad. And it sought hearts. Despite its towering size, Sora wasn't intimidated. Nothing was going to stop him from finding his friends. It didn't matter the size or quantity of Heartless – his desires towered over the creature itself.

"Finally decided to show up, huh?" Sora said; his blue eyes gleamed with resolve. "Good! Your little friends were starting to bore me."

Luigi glared at Sora in shock. "Bore him? Wow. That sounds like something only a crazy person would say!"

He turned to Yoshi, and noticed that gleam had been cast upon his eyes.

"Guess that make Luigi and Yoshi just as crazy," he said.

Luigi chuckled. Sora's courage was contagious; something about having him and Yoshi around tucked Luigi's worries away into a closet. Positive energy flowed between the three, and they would use it to slay this Heartless.

Luigi and Yoshi joined Sora by his side. Three people from completely different worlds have formed one unstoppable force.

And this Heartless was set to be their first victim.

* * *

No matter how hard the Heartless tried, their sharp claws could not penetrate the youthful skin of the great ninja Yuffie. Her maneuvers were quick and elegant; and her cunningness was unrivaled. She pelted the creatures with silent strikes of her throwing stars. At one point, she conjured a magical spell that enlarged one of them, and threw it around the room like a rambunctious saw blade yearning for something to shred. Indeed, the Heartless were shredded to pieces by the relentless shuriken.

The doppelganger's moves were amateurish compared to Leon's well-honed sword techniques. All he could do was defend himself from each precise strike. He swung at the ground, releasing a wave of orange graffiti at Leon, who avoided it by rolling to his left. He countered with a fireball, knocking the doppelganger into a wall. Before Leon could strike, the doppelganger pushed his back against the wall, and managed to merge into it.

Leon's senses were as sharp as his blade. He could hear noise from within the walls; it was as if the doppelganger was scrambling around inside of them, trying to find a feasible angle to attack. Soon enough, the doppelganger emerged from behind him, but Leon put the Gunblade over his shoulder, blocking the paint brush's strike. All the doppelganger could do was retreat into the floor, move under Leon's feat, and emerge with an upward swing. Leon leaned back, and countered with a kick to the stomach, sending the doppelganger flying into the wall, and landing on the ground.

"Grrr, stop doing that!" the doppelganger said.

Leon held the blade to his side. "This is a waste of time. Better end this now."

An orange ball of energy emerged from the tip of the Gunblade, pulsating with incredible power. Terror had chained the doppelganger's legs to the ground, as he felt an overwhelming heat slap him across the face. After the ball faded, Leon knocked him into the air with his blade, leaped after him, and unleashed a fury of fast, unavoidable combos. Each strike was more impactful than the last. The doppelganger couldn't even register what was happening – that strikes were that brutal.

Leon held the blade over his head and performed a finishing slash, sending the doppelganger crashing into the ground. Despite being bombarded with sword strikes, he survived the onslaught, but the fruits of Leon's handiwork were apparent. He tried to stand up, only for his weakened body to collapse in defeat.

Yuffie had just finished off the remaining Heartless. She rejoined Leon. The two watched as the doppelganger used his remaining strength to…..throw a huge tantrum on the ground – pounding fists and everything.

"No fair!" the doppelganger. "You cheated! I would've clobbered you!"

"He didn't cheat," Yuffie said, as she patted Leon on the back. "Being awesome just comes naturally to him."

The doppelganger managed to stand up, leaning on his paint brush for support. "But you don't understand. I'm in big trouble now! I'll lose my allowance over this! Or worse!"

"Sorry. Don't care about your first world problems," Leon said.

The doppelganger stuck his free hand behind him, creating an oval shaped dark portal. He stumbled backwards towards it.

"You big meanies are going to pay for this!"

As soon as the portal engulfed him, it vanished right before their eyes.

Yuffie turned to Leon with a bewildered expression. "Big meanies? What, is his brain still stuck in Elementary School?"

"Just glad that's over," Leon said. "Have no idea what his intentions in this town are, but that's neither here nor there. Are you okay?"

Yuffie grinned. "Fine. Thanks for the help. Not that I could've taken care of it myself."

Leon said nothing.

"I've known you for years," Yuffie said, placing both hands on her hips, "yet I can still never read ya."

Leon smirked. "One of my most endearing traits, apparently. Anyway, you mentioned something about a rescue mission?"

Yuffie held up the card, explaining how it belonged to the visitors of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Then we'll return him to them as soon as possible," Leon said. "Right now, we should meet up with Sora."

"Think he needs help?" Yuffie asked.

"No. That kid can handle himself. But it wouldn't hurt if he had some backup."

Yuffie smirked. "Aw, you're growing fond of him. Who knew beating people up brings them close together? Not that I'd want you to try that theory out on me."

Leon chuckled in responds. Without another second to spare, they left the Gizmo shop in search of Sora.

* * *

Yoshi ran away from the stomping power of the large feet. When confronted with a wall, he rolled right, having avoided getting slammed into it by one of them. Meanwhile, Luigi's hammer clashed with one of the gauntlets. Sora leaped over them both; his target was the torso. But the other gauntlet blocked his strike. The head rammed into the gauntlet, which had enough force to knock Sora into Luigi.

After standing up, they noticed both gauntlets spinning together like unruly drills. They ducked to avoid having their faces skewered by the deadly metal claws. Both gauntlets ended up getting their claws stuck in the ground. Sora saw a window of opportunity open its gate for him. He ran over to them and delivered a vertical strike, which tore through their metal skin. They removed themselves from the ground before Sora could deal anymore damage.

Sora tried to bring his blade down, but the two gauntlets spun around each other like a windmill during a severe hurricane, deflecting his strike. Any attack that tried to penetrate the spinning vortex would yield the same results. He needed a new approach. It wasn't too long before an idea exploded in Sora's mind like a firecracker.

He leaped back a great distance and threw his Keyblade into the middle of the enraged purple circle, disturbing its flow, and separating the two gauntlets. Sora hurried over to attack. One of the gauntlets formed a fist and flew straight at him; he leaped left to dodge. The other gauntlet proceeded with the same idea. Sora put his blade up to catch the first.

The one he dodged circled back around, and flew straight at him. But its opportune window was crushed beneath Luigi's hammer. Sora pushed the gauntlet back; it then flew over his head, and tried crushing him. He hopped back to avoid having his face meet the gravel. Sora climbed onto the gauntlet and thrust the Keyblade straight into it, making it vanish right in front of his eyes.

"Hey, I got another one for your key!" Luigi said.

Sora turned to see Luigi ram his hammer into the other gauntlet, sending it spinning across the floor. With his Keyblade facing the ground, he thrust it straight into the gauntlet as soon as it rolled up to his feet. It too joined the other hand in the realm of oblivion.

Yoshi managed to leap onto one of the feet and ride on it like a stubborn but determined bull rider. The foot swung Yoshi in every which direction; he didn't budge, but his eyes spun around from constant movement. Yoshi slammed his head into the foot; a minor crack had tarnished its purple coat. And when Yoshi repeated his strike, the crack grew larger.

Sensing the danger, the other foot lifted itself high above Yoshi. The dinosaur leaped off just as the foot stomped down on the other one. Because of the crack, the first foot was damaged to the point of splitting in half as a result. Yoshi stuck out his tongue and tried to devour the other foot; it gave him a fight by stomping around the area. Yoshi pulled with all his might, but the foot would not yield. The tip of his tongue started to slip from the continuous strain.

Sora hurried over and grabbed Yoshi by his upper torso, to give him an advantage in this life or death battle of tug of war.

"I gotchya!"

Their combined strength overwhelmed the foot; it flew straight towards them. Realizing that the foot was too big to eat, even for him, Yoshi, along with Sora, dove onto the ground, and it flew over their heads. As they both stood up, they saw the foot kick against a wall; it was heading right for them. Sora threw his Keyblade at the foot, stopping it right in its tracks. Yoshi leaped above it, performed a single flip, and slammed his backside into it, sending it straight into the ground.

Divide and conquer was no longer necessary; what they needed now was to combine their strengths and skills, in hopes of putting a massive dent in this armor. Before the head could attack, Yoshi grabbed it with his tongue, spun it around, and knocked it into the torso, ceasing its assault. Luigi was next, as he came in and delivered his powerful uppercut again, launching both the head and torso into the sky. Sora squeezed the hilt of his blade; it was time for him to deliver the final blow.

Luigi and Yoshi brought their hands together for him.

"All you!" Luigi said.

Sora stepped on their hands, and they pushed him into the air. He could see the armor plummeting towards the ground, helpless to retaliate from his next strike. Sora searched deep within his soul for all the power he needed to finish off the Heartless. His mind dug through sand comprised of light. He descended further and further until he felt an upheave of energy. Focusing on that energy, he transferred it to his Keyblade, which was outlined with a beautiful yellow glow.

With one fierce swing, he slashed straight through the armor. After landing, he, Luigi and Yoshi's eyes stared right at the creature. It remained airborne, but was still. An uncomfortable silence hovered over their heads.

The head fell onto the ground, breaking the silence with a loud bang.

Soon, the torso started convulsing. A bright light peeked out from the wound Sora's Keyblade inflicted. The rattling of metal became louder. More light escaped the inflicted wound. Everyone shielded their eyes from the brightness.

Leon and Yuffie arrived to witness the armor's final moments of existence.

"Whoa!" Yuffie said. "Looks like you were right: he can handle himself."

A lone heart flew out from the vacant neck of the Heartless. Its source of power had been liberated; no longer could it function. No longer could it prey on the innocent. Before everyone's eyes, a gust of wind embraced the armor, giving it some comfort before vanishing into a state of nothingness.

The walls lowered after it vanished. Sora felt a burst of air leave his mouth in relief, which was echoed by Luigi and Yoshi. A long, difficult battle was behind them. For now.

"That Heartless was a lot tougher than I thought," Sora said, brushing the sweat from his forehead. He faced Luigi and Yoshi. "But you two came along at the right moment. Thanks!"

Luigi waved his hand in modesty. "Don't mention it. You're lucky. I'm actually quite the hero. I saved a whole kingdom once."

"No way!" Sora said, surprised. "By yourself!?"

Yoshi's shoulders slumped in displeasure. "Not again."

"Well, I had some help," Luigi said, "but only I could bring peace to the land."

As he began his dramatic story, Yoshi mocked him by mouthing every word uttered.

"A letter of utmost importance arrived at my doorstep," Luigi said. "It would forever change my fate. The minister of the Waffle Kingdom knew that only I, with my skills and wit, could vanquish"—he faced Yoshi— "I can see you out of the corner of my eye!"

Yoshi leaned back with a nervous smile. "Me thinks he gets point."

"Fine, fine," Luigi said, composing himself. "I'll save the story for later. Right now, we—"

He noticed Sora starring up the sky, with both hands in his pockets; it was the only familiar, comfortable sight. It reminded him of glancing out his window, knowing he was safe within the sheets of his warm bed. But things were different now.

"You okay there?" Luigi asked.

Sora snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah. Sorry. It's been a long day. Things have just gotten crazier and crazier."

"You're telling me," Luigi said. "Took us forever to find you."

"Wait, you were looking for me?"

Luigi and Yoshi nodded.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade," Leon said.

Everyone turned to see him and Yuffie walk over to them. Sora's face lit up in elation.

"You guys made it!"

"Well, of course," Yuffie said pride in her eyes. "We're too slick for the Heartless. And you are, too. We saw you send that big guy to the scrap heap. Impressive, right, Leon?"

"It wasn't bad," Leon said.

Sora frowned. "Wasn't bad!? Did you see the size of that thing!?"

"That's the highest honor Leon offers," Yuffie said. "Might as well take what you can get."

Sora rolled his eyes with a smile. The weight in Yuffie's pocket reminded her of something important, and she pulled out the card containing Eldstar.

"Oh, by the way," she said, addressing Luigi. "I managed to get this off the mitts of your twin."

She handed the card to Luigi. Both he and Yoshi gasped in excitement upon seeing the familiar white bushy moustache.

"Mama-mia!" Luigi said. "You rescued him! You didn't have to do that!"

Yuffie shrugged. "Eh, no biggie. Seems like he's very important to you.'

"In more ways than one," Luigi said.

Sora scratched his head in confusion. It was just a card. Why did they refer to it as 'he?' But, then, he reminded himself that he was standing in front of a talking dinosaur. His question slid through a paper shredder, forming tiny pieces that would never form that same thought again.

"Can you excuse us for one second?" Luigi asked Sora.

He held the card into the air; it was enveloped in a bright light. Eldstar emerged from within the light, hovering above the onlookers. Vitality sparked within his dark green eyes. He felt the breeze brush through his moustache. Words couldn't describe how delighted he was to be free.

"Star Spirit Get!" Yoshi said in triumph.

Sora gaped at the Star Spirit; he still wasn't sure if his eyes were pulling off an elaborate ruse.

"A giant star with a moustache?" Sora asked. "Man, I must've hit my head harder than I thought."

"Are you okay, Eldstar?" Luigi asked.

"I'm quite fine," Eldstar said. He looked at Yuffie. "If it wasn't for this young ladies' selflessness, who knows where I would've been incarcerated next. From the bottom of my heart, you have my eternal gratitude."

Yuffie blushed. "Aw, go on. I can listen to this all night."

Leon cleared his throat.

"But Leon helped out, too," she quickly said. "He's nothing but a big boy scout."

"Then you have my thanks as well," Eldstar said. "Unfortunately, all is not well. I still worry for the other Star Spirits. I do hope no harm has befallen them."

"Don't worry," Luigi said. "Yoshi and I will do what we can to rescue them. Professor E. Gadd made a device that'll let us track them down."

Eldstar closed his wise eyes in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. There's no doubt that you'll be successful in liberating them. You both exhibit the same heroism and determination as Mario. But be warned: Bowser has new accomplices. I saw them before being captured. They contain a dark, chilling power that's unlike anything I've ever witnessed. You must be vigilant in your quest."

Luigi's face froze with fear upon hearing those words sting his ears. "Should I be terrified or grateful that I've just learned this valuable piece of information?"

"Fret not, young one," Eldstar said with a reassuring tone in his voice. "For I will aid you in your time of crisis. And once the other Star Spirits have been rescued, they will offer their power, too. Sometimes the greatest strength is in numbers."

Luigi felt a bit relieved to hear those encouraging words. But Eldstar's description of Bowser's associates were vague. How powerful were they? What special techniques did they have? Luigi could see a future where he'd be reunited with his brother, but a swamp of uncertainty stood in his path; he had no choice but to swim through it, keeping a watchful eye out for life-threatening hazards.

"I must return to Star Haven," Eldstar said. "Must make sure everyone is alright. We shall meet again soon my friends. Please take care of yourselves. The journey ahead will be treacherous, but a united alliance will guide you through the storm. Farewell!"

Eldstar flew into the stratosphere and vanished into the calming night sky. Luigi looked at Yoshi; he was glad to have him by his side.

"So what was that all about?" Sora asked.

"It's a long story," Luigi said.

"Hey, why not come with us?" Yoshi asked Sora. "We can visit other worlds in our vessel. It fast! It go varoom!"

For a moment, Sora's hopes and desires started to climb up a rope. Like Eldstar, he would be free from the confinement of this world, and could visit a plethora of other ones. Just like he always dreamed.

Just like **they've **always dreamed.

Sora's hope started to slide down the rope. He glanced down at the floor in sadness, remembering that his dream had been fractured by the Heartless.

"I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi…"

Leon understood what he was going through. The feeling of loss – it still lingered. Every time he tried sleeping, the memories would nuzzle into his mind like unwanted vermin.

"Sure we can," Luigi said.

Sora glanced up at Luigi, feeling an optimistic tickle in his ear.

"Luigi think so?" Yoshi whispered in his ear.

Luigi shrugged. "Who knows? We might. Lot of worlds out there. But, more importantly, we need him to help us find Mario."

Leon continued dwelling on the memories. For years he had been stuck in this town. For years he felt helpless to make a difference, no matter where the stars guided him. He wouldn't let Sora experience the same everlasting misery.

Taking a step forward, he said, "Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

Sora glanced back at the ground. Despite the encouragement huddling around him, a skeptical voice called out from the crowd. The prospect of visiting every world frightened him; what if it took years to find Riku and Kairi? Or what if he never found them? The hope slid faster down the rope.

"Yeah, I guess," Sora said with little enthusiasm.

"But you can't come along looking like that," Luigi said.

Yoshi turned to Luigi with a perplexed expression. "Huh? Why not? It because of the shoes, isn't it? Aw, they not that big. He can fit in ship."

"That's not what I'm going to say," Luigi said, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "You see, we're a jolly bunch. We like to keep things upbeat. So no frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

"Yeah!" Yoshi said with a joyful tone in his voice. "You have look funny like us."

"Speak for yourself," Luigi said with a scoff. He turned back to Sora, smiling. "This ship runs on happy face."

Yuffie snorted from Luigi's sappy comment, but was elbowed in the ribcage by Leon. While it sounded corny, there was positive energy behind those words, and they were trying to pull Sora out of his despondent ditch.

"Happy?" Sora asked.

He noticed Yoshi resting his hands on Luigi's shoulders. They were waiting in eager anticipation for him to smile. Feeling a bit encouraged, Sora decided to give it a try. He lifted his head, showing off the biggest smile, with his teeth clenched together, and his eyes looking towards the sky.

"Geeeeeeeee!"

He noticed Luigi and Yoshi's faces remained neutral. Embarrassment, sprinkled with a dash of awkwardness, settled in as he stood there looking absurd. The uncomfortable silence didn't help matters. His smile faltered into a look of shame. Then, Luigi and Yoshi broke down into laughter. The awkward feelings fluttered away into the sky.

"Now that one funny face!" Yoshi said, roaring with laughter.

People say that laughter is the best medicine, and Sora needed that dose. Hearing the sounds of merriment put his worries at ease. He felt a warm aura from them; they seemed trustworthy. Maybe it was because he identified with them; it appeared they were searching for someone as well. Everyone has different path towards the same goal, but sometimes it didn't hurt for them to intercept at a crossroad and help one another.

"Alright, why not?" Sora said, feeling exuberant. "I'll go with you."

Luigi stuck his hand out. "I'm-a Luigi."

Yoshi did the same.

"I Yoshi."

"And I'm Sora."

The three placed their hands together. A promised was forged. A bond had formed. This was the beginning of their story – the beginning of a friendship that would span across multiple worlds.

"All for one, one for all."

* * *

There was a room where light kneeled before the darkness. Every door was sealed; windows were nonexistent. Light was an unwelcomed guest. But, in the center of the room, a faint green glow provided just enough illumination to halt the darkness' dominance. The source of this glow was from a green, flat, transparent circle that floated above the ground; it had been conjured up by magic.

Standing on the circle was Sora and his new friends. They were sharing their stories with one another, listening with attentive ears at each sentence, and watching with fascinated eyes at each expression.

But, unbeknownst to the three, many more eyes were gazing upon with sinister intentions.

They studied their prey from behind a safe curtain of darkness; and from within the curtain, the whites of their cold, calculated eyes glistened from the green glow. Beneath the bitter cold stares was a flicker of intrigue over Sora and the Keyblade. They had watched his incredible bout with the Heartless, digesting every intense image.

For a moment, these strange individuals stood around in thoughtful silence. Soon, one of them sliced through the silence with his voice. He stood tall and confident in his black dress suit; his dark hair was slicked back to perfection. He was known as Giovanni, the leader of a criminal organization called Team Rocket.

"How could some child take down a Heartless of such large proportions?" he asked, rubbing his chin. "It's inconceivable."

Standing next to Giovanni was a giant purple, dragon-like creature. His head resembled that of a pterodactyl, and he had two giant wings. The creatures glared at the image with two yellow gaping holes that were supposed to be his eyes. His bone-like tail swished around in the air. He was Ridley, the leader of a notorious group of space pirates.

"A scrawny little brat like him?" Ridley asked. "I've eaten bigger creatures for an afternoon snack. It has to be pure luck."

"Don't be so sure," said a cold, sinister voice next to Ridley.

Ridley glanced as his colleague, a man donning brown medieval armor and a red cape. His skin was as green as poison ivy, and only fire red hair stood out from the darkness. He was known as Ganondorf, the king of a race known for their thievery.

"The Keyblade is what fuels the boys' strength," Ganondorf said. "He is merely a vessel used to channel its power. Such a fascinating weapon it is."

A giant crocodile wearing a crown turned to the others with an eager, malicious grin; his razor-sharp teeth momentarily cut through the darkness, and his left bloodshot eye widened with excitement. Like Ganondorf, he held the title of monarch. His name was King K. Rool.

"Why don't we turn him into a heartless?" He guffawed, and held his golden, plump stomach to lessen the pain from laughing so hard. "That'll put this kid out of our misery."

Another person was observing Sora and company further. Akin to Ganonford, he resided from a world where castles stood tall and horses were the best form of transportation. He wore slick purple and black robes. His pale skin made the moon appear if it were blushing. Unlike his associates, he was much slender, but his unrivaled dark magic carried the weight.

Those unfortunate enough to be consumed by his magic would suffer for an extended period before they were granted the sweet release of death. He was called Validar.

"But he's not alone," Validar said. "His annoying little friends are that wretched metal tube cleaner's lackeys. Not that it matters. My power can wipe them out in an instant."

"Is that so?" someone else asked.

The voice belonged to a man dressed entirely in a purple muscle suit, taking on the appearance of a bull. His eyes were concealed by a purple mask, which was attached to two black horns. He was known as Black Shadow, the bringer of chaos and destruction.

"Your so called 'power' couldn't take care of a group of people called Shepherds," he said. "Let me repeat that: SHEPHERDS! What, did your allergies to sheep get the best of you? Face it: you're no prize yourself there, buddy."

Both he and King K. Rool broke down into a fit of laughter. For the first time in ages, Validar's pale skin experienced the loud, vibrant color of red.

"Silence!" Validar said, hissing.

"Hey, I was going to say that!"

Everyone stopped their bickering and turned to face the owner of the voice. Standing before them was the mastermind who brought these immoral beings together in the first place. The one who orchestrated the attack on Star Haven, separating the benevolent Star Spirits from everyone and everything they cherished. He whispered to the shadows, and they would carry out his abhorrent tasks.

Right now, he felt invisible. In his giant claw he held the mystical Star Rod. With the flick of his wrist, he never had to be afraid. Absolute power was at his disposal. And he wanted to share his greatest desires with the only person who mattered: Princess Peach. Power of this magnitude meant nothing to his disillusioned mind if he couldn't share it with his one true love.

He was a giant turtle creature with bushy red eyebrows and fiery red hair. Sharp spikes protruded from the back of his giant green shell. If there was one thing tougher than his shell, it was his hard, scaly, yellow skin; it ran from his neck to his tail, while his plastron and muzzle were beige. Wrapped around his neck and legs were various spiked collars. His monstrous form was completed by the two horns on his head.

This was Bowser, the Koopa King – archenemy of the Mushroom Kingdom, and had command over the Heartless. Next to Bowser was his loyal servant Kammy Koopa, hovering above him on her broom. She wore a purple witch's robe and hat; she saw the world through her small oval-shaped glasses.

Ridley frowned at the Koopa King's sight. "Oh hooray. Our fearless leader is here."

"Like it or not," Bowser said, ignoring Ridley's remark, "the Keyblade chose this little punk. I don't get it either. Guess there was no one else around. But he will continue to fight the darkness. A minor inconvenience for us, sure, but nothing to worry about. He's too inexperienced."

He paused as a thought crossed his mind.

"Although," he continued, "we don't know the full extend of the Keyblade's power, either. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to check on his progress every now and then. Who knows? His inexperience may be useful to use."

"Only an imbecile would propose such an asinine notion," Validar said, growing annoyed. "Remind me: why is this blithering idiot in charge?"

Bowser glowered at him, holding the Star Rod as proof of his position. "In case that straw you call a head forgot, I put this whole operation together! All me! And I got a little help from a wonderful person called: 'myself,' too. Don't try challenging me, stretch. With the Star Rod in my possession, none of your words can harm me. Mostly because I've rammed my fist into your mouth."

Validar grumbled in defeat. Sometimes he wondered why he went along with Bowser. He had neither the wit nor intelligence of a great scholar. Just the raw strength a big, dumb bear.

Ganondorf leaned against the wall, smirking. "You seem confident. You're not even a little concerned that those fools already recovered a Star Spirit from one of your subjects?"

Bowser groaned as he rubbed his forehead from the painful reminder. "Don't you worry about that. My 'subject' is going to get a long talking to. Maybe getting his head out of those video games for a week will make his ears work. That stuff rots your brain out."

Kammy felt a sudden chill in her spine, almost as if she could sense a strange irony in Bowser's statement.

"Tell that 'subject' of mine not to come out of his room until he thinks of a better plan to capture Peach," Bowser said.

Kammy nodded and flew towards the exit. Bowser turned back to face his brigade. Everyone standing before him was of a different species or race; their thoughts and feelings were far from unified. At times their opinions clashed in a great war of insults. But, as much as he hated to admit it, Bowser needed them. They were drenched in the same repugnant darkness as himself; and these individuals were the perfect candidates.

"Alright," Bowser said, "go about your business. We'll have another meeting soon."

And so, everyone departed from the room, pondering over the future of their endeavors. As the room fell silent, the fragments of light that kept it illuminated withered away from the prevalent force of darkness.

* * *

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	11. Chapter 10: Departing for Adventure

A/N: Before we begin, I need to clarify something: Dreamland will be a world in this story. The reason Dedede is not among the rouge's gallery is because of his own status as a villain. It's always been in a strange gray area. I apologize if I elicit any confusion. That's not my intention. lol Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Departing for Adventure**

Bowser wandered the dark, empty hallways of what was presumed to be a castle. His thoughts meandered along with him, visiting different areas of his mind to reflect on today's events. But there was an uncomfortable mark that refused to leave his chest: his obsessive feelings for Princess Peach. From day one he was infatuated by her beautiful golden hair, her blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, and her warm personality.

Then the mark grew hot like a stove, as he played the image of Mario snatching her away again in his head. It was an endless cycle he could never break. But the feeling in his chest subsided when he realized that Mario wasn't around to stop him this time. Sure, Sora and his friends could be minor potholes on the road to his goal, but he didn't see them as a serious threat. Especially Luigi. He was Mario's frightened shadow that refused to emerge from the ground.

Content, the Koopa King kept walking until he saw movement out of his peripheral vision. His heart bounced like a ping pong ball in surprise, and he turned to face the mysterious hooded figure that encountered Riku earlier.

Exhaling in relief, Bowser said, "Y'know, there's a thing everyone has called a voice box. How 'bout using that next time instead of trying to scare me right out of my shell?!"

"My apologies," the hooded figure said. His voice was calm, and yet there was a hint of sadness littered throughout his tone. "I assumed you were in deep thought.

Ridley flew by in a state of uproarious laughter. "Pff! Him actually thinking!? Hahahaha!"

"Can it, Flyboy!" Bowser shouted at him. "Before I turn you into buffalo wings!" He turned back to the hooded figure. "What do you want? I got things to do."

"Well, I found a wanderer outside of the castle," the hooded figure said. "Had no clue how he arrived here. Seemed frightened. He's currently resting in one of our beds."

Bowser groaned. "Ugh. If there's one thing I can't stand its visitors running amuck in this castle. We ain't a resort here. This is an EVIL lair; for EVIL things. What did I tell you to say to trespassers?"

The hooded figure grunted, as if he was reluctant to utter the next sentence in embarrassment. "Welcome. No one's home. Now scram – and don't come back."

"Exactly! Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"For one thing, the statement is clearly contradictory. How could no one be home if 'someone' mentions it?"

Bowser blushed. "Erm, well, I was just trying to be clever. Don't bring logic into this conversation."

You rarely do bring logic into a conversation, the hooded figure thought.

"Anyway, throw the bum out," Bowser said. "Unless he'd like to dust this entire castle. That'd scare him off."

"There's something unique about this stranger," the hooded figure said. "I can sense an untapped power of darkness lying within him. Most who hold this power would be consumed without a thought. But he's managed to hold onto his body. There's potential in someone who is immune to the darkness' lethal side effects."

Bowser mulled over the figure's assessment.

"Hmm, you know, for an emotional stump you sure know how to grab someone's attention," Bowser said. "Guess it wouldn't take a hurt to see what this guy can do. What else do we know about him?"

"Well, he's a teenager," the figure said. "Well built for his age."

"A teenager?" Bowser said, with a hint of disappointment. "Great. Because the darkness is known to work so well with overemotional, overbearing crybabies."

"He says he's searching for his friends," the figure continued. "Says their names are Kairi and Sora."

Bowser froze in surprise upon hearing the second name. Sora. The Keyblade Wielder! His indifference towards the visitor suddenly backpedaled towards wild intrigue. Ideas were sprouting into a garden of endless possibilities. He couldn't help but grin in sinister delight.

"Well, well," Bowser said. "Talk about the mother of all coincidences."

* * *

If there's one thing Sora loved to do on his island, it was run. Not even the aches from running so much made him stop. There was nothing better than letting the playful howls of the wind breathe on your face. Or feel the sand tickle your feet. His and Riku's laughter consolidated with the joyful screams of children that echoed in the sky.

The two boys appeared to be younger in this moment: Sora was wearing a plain white shirt, red shorts, and sandals; Riku wore a sleeveless yellow vest and black shorts that reached past his knees. While growing up introduced a plethora of changes to both the body and mind, their strong competitive nature remained still within the sands of time. They were in the middle of an exciting game of tag.

"C'mon Sora!" Riku said with a smirk. "When are ya gonna actually start running!? Last I checked, that's how chasing someone works!"

"I'm just humoring you!" Sora said. "Giving you some time to enjoy being the non-tagger."

"Well, I AM finding much humor in this!"

Sora stumbled over and fell face first into the sand. Riku hurried over to see if his friend was okay. Sora lifted his head, spitting out the fine minerals trapped in his mouth. Sand was sprinkled around his lips like a five o'clock shadow. Riku couldn't help but snicker as he helped his friend up from the sand.

"Aw, what's wrong, gramps?" Riku asked in a teasing tone. "Your back goin' out already? Want your cane?"

Sora grabbed a handful of sand and splat it across Riku's upper lip, giving him a moustache.

"Maybe after we give you some warm oatmeal and put you to bed," Sora said with a grin.

Riku got Sora into a headlock and disrupted his split ends with a noogie. The two laughed from their antics. It was another wonderful day in paradise. But something significant was about to happen; and it was going to take their lives in an exciting new direction. Out of the corner of his eye, Riku saw someone row up to the docks. He noticed it was a woman – someone he recognized.

"Hey, isn't that the mayor's wife?" Riku asked.

Sora turned to notice her as well. After tying the rope of her boat around the dock, she held her hand for someone still residing in the boat. It was a little girl with long red hair wearing a white shirt with a pink skirt. Her shy blue eyes glanced around the island with intrigue, but she was afraid to leave the safety of her boat.

Her mother's gentle voice offered words of encouraged, and she found the courage to step into the sand. The whole time she held onto her mother's smooth, comforting hand, refusing to loosen her grip in the slightest. They walked towards the two boys, with the little girl continuing to stare in awe at the sheer size of the island.

"And isn't that the new girl?" Riku asked.

Sora's eyes were focused on the girl; they haven't met yet, but already he wanted to be her friend. He hurried over say hello, with Riku joining him after he brushed the sand from his face. The little girl noticed the boys approaching them, and she hid behind her mother's legs. They both stopped right in front of the mayor's wife.

"Hello, boys," the mayor's wife said. "How are you doing today?"

"We're great," Riku said.

"Good to hear," she said. "Would you like to meet someone special?"

"Uh-huh," Sora said in eager anticipation.

The mayor's wife once again used her encouraging voice to help coax the girl out from behind her legs. While still refusing to loosen her mother's grip, she glanced at the two boys.

"H-Hi," the little girl said in a soft voice. "My name's Kairi."

Sora couldn't contain the excitement in his feet, and he hopped up and down like an out of control spring.

"Hi, Kairi!" he said. "It's so nice to meet you! What do you think of our island? You like it? Where'd you come from?"

Kairi, feeling overwhelmed from being bombarded by questions, hid behind her mother again.

Riku had to subdue Sora's motor mouth with another headlock. "Cut it out! How can we be friends with her if you're just gonna scare her away?"

Sora rubbed his head in guilt, and turned back to Kairi, this time speaking with a much calmer voice.

"Sorry," he said. "Didn't mean to frightened ya. I'm just really happy to meet someone new!"

Kairi leaned out from behind her mother's legs to glance at the boys. She saw a welcoming gleam in their eyes. Their smiles were warm and pleasant. She felt something trustworthy about them, and soon found herself moving out from behind her mother. It was as if she was drawn to their amiable energy like a bee to a flower. A feeling of comfort started to wipe the shy stain off her face.

"My name's Riku." He gestured towards Sora. "The excitable puppy here is Sora."

"We were in the middle of playing tag," Sora said. "Want to join us?"

Kairi just now noticed the sand on Sora's face. Her lips formed into a smile, which then released a small giggle. From there, it evolved into laughter.

Sora glared at her in confusion. "What's so funny?"

Riku pointed at his lips. Sora laughed upon remembering the sand and wiped it off his face. Both he and Kairi continued to laugh; and its contagious, pleasing sounds affected Riku. Soon, the three couldn't stop laughing.

"I would love to play!" Kairi said with enthusiasm in her voice.

Kairi's mother was both relieved and pleased to see her daughter opening up to people. When Kairi first arrived, she was a reclusive butterfly who refused to leave her cocoon. And who could blame her? She had no memory of her past; every face she met was foreign to her. Overloading the mind with so much new information could cause a surge of anxiety.

But now, Sora and Riku were pulling away at the cocoon's layers, helping her take that first step into the light.

"Then you better watch out," Riku said. "Sora's currently it."

He felt Sora's finger tap at his cheek, and he continued poking with a huge grin on his face. Riku narrowed his eyes at him.

"Tag your it times one," Sora said. "Tag your it times two."

Kairi burst into laughter again.

"Poke me again and see what happens again. Please."

Sora did so. Riku cracked his knuckles.

"You better start running!" Riku said.

Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and said, "Come on! Let's leave him in the dust!"

Riku chased the two across the beach – their laughter echoed into the clear blue sky. Kairi's mother almost wanted to warn them to be careful, but she saw how happy Kairi was with them. There was no point in having a grown up put a foot down to halt their fun, especially when it was getting started. A parent's greatest aspiration was to make their child happy; she was content in having achieved that goal.

So she left her child in the safe hands of the two boys.

* * *

Throughout the day, Sora and Riku showed their new friend every inch of the island. Not a spot was glanced over. Kairi ran, climbed, and crawled through various areas, seeing new, exciting locations. She was allured by the peaceful island and all its wonders. But the greatest part of her day was exploring this place with her new friends. They talked, laughed, and played. It was one of the best days of their lives.

Unfortunately, time was their greatest nemesis. Having so much fun made them forget that the sun was descending towards the horizon. The three spent their remaining time sitting in the sand, watching the beautiful sunset, and listening to the gentle sounds of waves crashing onto shore. People claim there is no such thing as perfection, but, as this day had shown, they've been proved wrong.

"I had such a great time," Kairi said. "Can we do it again tomorrow?"

"Absolutely!" Sora said.

"And we should go swimming, too," Riku said.

"Sure," Kairi said. "I'll ask my mom."

"This is gonna be the best summer ever!" Sora said, stretching his arms into the air.

Ever since first hearing about Kairi, a single, nagging question had been bothering Riku. They were friendly with each other now. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to ask. "So Kairi, where'd you come from?"

"Oh, I can answer that," Sora said. "It's when mommies and daddies have so much love that that they end up making us!"

Riku shook his head. "I meant Kairi, dude."

"Well, I'm sure her mom and dad love each other very much, too," Sora said.

Sora found himself once again on the receiving end of a noogie.

"You drive me crazy sometimes," Riku said with a playful smile.

"I understand what you mean," Kairi said. She glanced out the horizon, searching deep within her memories. "I don't really remember. I just…ended up here. Someone found me, and I was adopted by the mayor and his wife. Really nice people. They feel like my family. I love them so much."

The boys couldn't believe what they were hearing. She just appeared out of nowhere. How? But more importantly, from where? Sora and Riku had always wondered what lay beyond the horizon. Right now, imaginations ran rampant throughout the beach with endless possibilities.

"Do you remember anything about your old place?"

Kairi shook her head. "It's all blank to me. I…feel really bad, too. It's like you've lost something important, but can't remember what it is. That's the worst kind of feeling."

Riku brushed his hand through the sand; he started to regret asking. It was never his intention to make her feel sad. Perhaps, just like Sora, he was too excited.

"Sorry," Riku said.

They were surprised to see Kairi's face light up with a smile.

"Don't be," she said. "If there's one thing I won't be forgetting anytime soon, it's meeting you two. That'll keep me happy."

The two smiled back, relieved to hear she didn't take their questions personal. Kairi felt the sadness drain from her body; her day with Sora and Riku was so memorable that nothing else mattered. She hadn't experienced so much joy in her life. Before, it was being afraid of her new surroundings. But it had evaporated thanks to them.

Kairi's mom called to her. Their happiness was deflated; they wished the day didn't end. But they knew that their time together had only begun. There would be many more blissful days ahead of them.

Kairi stood up from the stand. "Well, I better get going. Oh, and Sora?"

"Yeah?"

Her voice changed to a male baby-like voice. "It time to get up!"

"H-Huh?" Sora asked, startled. "Y-Yoshi?"

Sora woke up from his peaceful, sentimental dream, and saw Yoshi's oval shaped eyes staring right at him. Startled, he felt out of his bed. The dinosaur couldn't help but giggle at his mishap.

"Sora fall down and go boom!" Yoshi said.

Sora sat up and rubbed his head, groaning. He was half-awake, and wished for the other half that slept to fill the entire pie. Yoshi wagged his tail in excitement; he was ready to face the unknown challenges that lay ahead for them.

"How did you get in here?" Sora asked, still lethargic.

Yoshi thumbed the interconnecting door behind him. "You left door unlocked."

If Sora could moan any louder, someone would've mistaken him for a police siren. He slammed his face into the soft mattress.

"Come back later," Sora said; his voice was muffled beneath the sheets.

"But we have adventuring to do!" Yoshi said. He walked over to the window, which slept behind the curtains. "C'mon, it beautiful day. The sun is—"

He drew back the curtains to see the same night sky staring him right in the face.

"O-Okay," Yoshi said, somewhat confused. "Apparently sun just as big a sleeper as Sora. But let's go! Worlds waiting for us!"

He turned back to notice Sora had escaped into the catacombs beneath his sheets. Yoshi glared in annoyance at the giant lump containing Sora. He refused to wait any longer for their adventure to start. His excitement was ready to burst like a giant bubble. Yoshi walked straight into the bathroom, brushed his teeth with meticulous care, and then leaped onto the bed.

After pulling back the covers to expose Sora's familiar bushy spikes, he started licking his face, with no intention of stopping. Sora felt the rough, wet bumps slide up and down his cheek. He tried ignoring the feeling, but Yoshi was relentless. Soon, Sora broke into laughter; he couldn't withstand the overpowering tingle that rolled around his cheek.

"Okay, okay!' Sora said; he sat up in the bed, pushing Yoshi back. "You win! I'm up! I'm up!"

After shaking the tired feeling out of his head, he turned back to face Yoshi, who had the biggest smile on his face. His tail wagged even faster; so fast that Sora would've mistaken it for a propeller.

"Man, you're really looking forward to this journey, huh?"

"Well, that, and there breakfast buffet in hotel," Yoshi said. "That bring Yoshi to full attention. Isn't Sora excited to see new worlds?"

Sora smiled. "Of course! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. My friends and I have always dreamed of seeing other worlds."

Saying that sentence felt like a punch to the stomach. He hated reminding himself that Riku and Kairi were still missing. Sometimes he wondered if there was a point in being excited; he wanted to share every moment with them.

"Just wish they were here with me," Sora said.

"Me know what you mean," Yoshi said; there was a sympathetic haze in his eyes. "Yoshi wish Mario here. Me miss him so much. But we have each other. We going to work together and find our friends! Having more than two eyes help, yes?"

Sora felt himself absorbing the positive energy emanating from the dinosaur. Yoshi reminded him of a younger version of himself: wide-eyed, idealistic, and not afraid of the future. Sora still had those qualities now, but as a teenager, the harsh truths of reality would try sneak up and restrain his optimistic outlook on life. In this situation, it had been hard to even force a smile; loneliness can sometimes transform us into a hideous, pessimistic beast.

But being in good company pulled him back towards that confident light. Yoshi's boundless cheerfulness had put a smile on his face.

"Yep," Sora said. "And we'll use those eyes to search every last world if we have to."

"Good!" Yoshi said. "Then let's go wake Luigi up….Yoshi style."

"Ew! I ain't licking his face!"

"No," Yoshi said; he rubbed his hands together with a devilish grin. "Me have a better idea."

* * *

Luigi was enjoying a peaceful sleep. Pleasurable images waltzed through his head like a breathtaking ballet.

Content words escaped his mouth between each snore. "Ah, spaghetti. Ah ravioli. Ah mama-mia."

But a dark cloud started to loom over his head, planning to shatter the tranquil solitude of his dream. And that cloud was in the form of two shadows, whom belonged to Sora and Yoshi. They crept into the room, leaving the door open just enough for them to see, and approached him.

Sora held out his hand. He counted down each digit: 3…2….1. And they pounced right on top of him. Luigi felt the sudden air leap from his mouth, and he sat up in a panic.

"Ahh! The blue shell – it got me! It got me!"

Luigi felt the panic drain from his body upon realizing that he was in the safe comfort of the hotel room. And once he saw Sora and Yoshi's grinning faces, that feeling was replaced by irritation.

"Was that really necessary?" Luigi asked.

"It totally was," Sora said.

Yoshi laughed. "Luigi should've seen his face!"

"You two better get off," Luigi said, growing angry, "or you won't like seeing the face I make next."

The two, unfazed by his threat, continued chuckling as they crawled off the bed. Luigi turned on the light, rolled over onto the edge, and rubbed his eyes, mumbling (and mourning) over the loss of his perfect dream. Before he could speak, there was a knock on the door. Yoshi opened it, revealing Isabelle; she stood in the doorway holding her journal.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked. "I heard a commotion."

"Oh, there was a commotion alright," Luigi said. "It was the sounds of my nightmares coming to life."

"We just woke Luigi up with good old dogpile," Sora said. "Beats drinking coffee any day."

"Can I respectfully agree to disagree?" Luigi asked.

"We'll be out soon," Sora said.

"No problem," Isabelle said. "I'll be out in the hall. Already have everything I need."

"Wow, Isabelle," Sora said. "You seem to be prepared for anything, huh?"

Isabelle blushed. "Well, thanks. As the princess' royal chronicler, it's my duty to make sure I write about everything that happens on this journey. You always need to be prepared for the unexpected."

She opened her journal and started writing in it.

"And you've already provided my morning material," Isabelle said with an eager flick of her wrist.

Luigi glared at her in bewilderment. "And why is writing about these two ruining my beauty sleep so important?"

"It isn't," Isabelle said with a giggle. "But I'm sure it would give the princess a good chuckle."

"Heh, I like her already," Sora said.

Luigi resumed his mumbling as he forced everyone out of the room. As the door closed, he took a deep breath, regaining his composure. Today began the long and treacherous journey to find his brother. Not even an irritable mood could bring his persistence to a halt.

* * *

After breakfast (in which Sora was amazed by Yoshi's colossal appetite, as he devoured ten pancakes in one bite) Peach and the Toads accompanied Sora's group outside to say good-bye; for a moment, Peach didn't want to let those words climb out of her mouth. She hated the idea of seeing her loved ones travel into parts of unknown.

But she did her best to suppress those troubled feelings. Luigi and Yoshi were capable of handling themselves, and from watching the video feed with Isabelle, Sora had proven himself as a stalwart ally. She had to keep hope cradled within her arms.

"Best of luck in your endeavors, boys," Toadsworth said. "Make sure to stay in top form."

"Yes, please be careful," Peach said. "I hope you find the missing Star Spirits; and Mario along with them."

"You bet we will," Luigi said. He turned to the Blue and Yellow Toads. "Keep a close eye on her. That dashing imposter of me is still out there. If history is repeating itself, then there's no doubt he'll try capturing her."

The Toads responded with a salute.

"And I hope you find your friends," Peach said to Sora. "Thank you for your assistance yesterday."

Sora rubbed his head with pride; never in his life would he have imagined being honored by a princess. He couldn't wait to share his achievement with Riku and Kairi. After good-byes were passed around, Sora and his friends left for the First District.

* * *

Upon arriving, they saw that the streets were no longer congested by heartless; instead, a steady flow of people meandered throughout the district, feeling safe and confident in visiting the various stores. Sora was glad their efforts from last night weren't in vain.

But a tingling sensation pricked his finger like a thorn. Whether it was from his own intuition or the Keyblade, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that the Heartless would return soon, and he couldn't relax. The best thing to do was focus on the now instead of the then. He needed to keep his spirits elevated, especially since he had become part of a team.

Luigi didn't feel any better. Minor apprehension flew around his face like dust, as he felt people were still giving him suspicious looks. He lowered his cap to avoid making eye contact with them. While descending the stairs, Sora's face lit up upon seeing Leon and his friends sitting around a table at the café, drinking freshly brewed coffee.

Sora called out to them, and hurried over to say hello; the others followed right behind him. Aerith and Yuffie turned to him with big smiles. Leon, however, continued staring at the dark liquid slowly spinning around inside his cup.

"Good morning!" Aerith said.

"You guys seem in top form," Yuffie said. "Heading out?"

"Yep," Sora said. He noticed Leon's somber demeanor. "Leon?"

Leon snapped out of his thoughts and spun around to see the group.

"Oh, good morning," he said, sounding crestfallen.

"Everything okay?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, Squall's just worried about these friends of ours," Yuffie said. "They're living in that shack at the Second District."

Leon cleared his throat. "Call me Leon."

"Oh, you mean Captain Olimar and those Pikmin things?" Sora asked.

"You've met them before?" Yuffie asked. "Good. Then you probably know what's going on."

Sora place both hands in his pockets. "Yeah. I feel bad for them."

"Pikmen?" Yoshi asked.

"It's a long story," Sora said.

"And they're called Pikmin, silly," Yuffie said with a small chuckle.

"Sora, we know you have a lot going on," Aerith said, "but would you mind keeping an eye out for the remaining pieces of the captain's ship, as well as the Pikmin, during your travels?"

"No problem. You guys have been a big help. I probably wouldn't be visiting other worlds had I not met you. Although our first encounter could've done without running from fireballs."

A faint smile appeared on Leon's face; he was relieved to hear that Sora was willing to extend a helping hand. Reliving the past was like rolling down a hill with sharp rocks; each memory he crashed into was sharp and painful. Losing another life would only increase the quantity.

Leon stood up from his seat and turned to the group. "That would mean the world to us. So you're heading out then? Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread."

"Check out the shops here," Yuffie said. "They've got some pretty neat stuff!"

Aerith pulled something out of her pocket. "This is from all of us. It's called munny, the town's currency. Spend it as you see fit."

She handed Sora what looked like miniature beachballs that had yellow and blue stripes. He pocketed them.

"That's really nice," Luigi said. "You didn't have to do that."

"We're all part of the same team now," Leon said. "Our goals are one in the same."

"Best of luck out there," Yuffie said. "We're rootin' for ya. And so is Leon. In his own unique way of course."

Leon rolled his eyes with a smile.

"And I hope everyone finds their friends." Aerith said.

"I'm sure you'll encounter many challenges," Leon said. "But remember to look out for each other. Keep your spirits up."

With another round of good-byes exchanged, Sora and his friends walked back towards the center of town.

"They've been such a big help to us," Isabelle said. "That munny was awfully generous of them."

Sora grinned. "Well, it looks like we're in the 'munny' now. Huh? Huh?"

The entire town went silent from Sora's joke.

"Touch crowd," Sora said, rubbing his head.

"Young ones," a voice said from above.

Everyone recognized the gentle voice immediately. They looked up to see Eldstar descending towards them.

"It is good to see all of you again," Eldstar said. "I have kept my word and have returned."

"How's everyone in Star Haven doing?" Luigi asked.

"Everyone is in good health," Eldstar said. "No further damage has been done."

Luigi sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Indeed," Eldstar said. "My old heart would've collapsed in despair if those savages harmed the children. But now is not the time to dwell over what could've been. I'm here to give you a gift that will help you during your perilous endeavors."

"With what we had to deal with last night," Luigi said, "any help would be much appreciated."

Eldstar nodded. "The gift I bring is the power of fire. Use it to incinerate foes, but also as a light source through the darkest corridors. I can sense that two of you are capable of using it." He faced Sora. "And you are one of them. I believe we've not been introduced."

"I'm Sora. Luigi filled me. I'm more than happy to help you out."

"For that I'm grateful," Eldstar said. "I can sense a strong, righteous heart inside of you. And so, I grant both you and Luigi the power of fire. Step forward, young ones."

Sora couldn't believe his ears. He would be able to cast magic! The thought sent his five-year-old self into an impressive display of cartwheels. It was as if his childhood fantasy stories had leapt out from their colorful, static pictures. He was ecstatic. Meanwhile, an envious pressure of air inflated Yoshi's cheeks.

"Hey, why Yoshi get no fire spell?" Yoshi asked, upset.

"Because while someone as youthful like yourself contains boundless energy," Eldstar said, "you are also inexperienced. It takes time and skill to master the ways of our magic."

Yoshi lowered his head in disappointed.

"But do not be discouraged," Eldstar said. "I sense great potential in you. There's no doubt that one day you'll be proficient in casing our spells."

Eldstar's kind, encouraging words lifted Yoshi back onto his feet; he felt better knowing that'd he would get the opportunity one day. For now, he would rely on his greatest asset: his long, slimy tongue - an innate skill he held with pride. Eldstar asked Sora and Luigi to raise their weapons, and he closed his eyes to concentrate.

A beautiful assortment of red sparkling energy filled the night sky. It descended like gentle rain, and merged into the two's weapons. They were overcome by a warm, gentle feeling. It reminded Sora of being embraced by the wind back on his island.

"You now possess the power of fire," Eldstar said. "As you continue to hone your skills, its power will grow in both size and strength. But, given the malevolent foes you will be encountering, the element of fire alone will not be enough. You must seek out the other Star Spirits, as they contain useful spells that will aid you in your quest."

He continued: "Now, I must return to provide guidance to the star children. In times of crisis, they need someone to inspire courage in them. Farewell, my friends. May good fortune follow you throughout the stars."

He ascended into the sky and disappeared into the endless dark void. The group next decided to stock up on supplies for their journey.

"There's an item shop right over there," Sora said. "I've been there before. Owner was super helpful."

Everyone followed Sora into the store; they, too, were impressed by its immaculate shine and meticulous care to every shelf. Isabelle felt a small itch of familiarity in her paws; something about this perfect setup reminded her of a place she visited back home. Sora noticed Tom Nook stacking some toys on a shelf; a sign at the top read: 'Non-specific action figure – half off today!"

"Hey, Mr. Nook!" Sora said.

Tom Nook spun around to see him. "Oh, Sora! Good you see you again, hm?"

Isabelle almost dropped her pen in shock. Was she staring at an illusion? The chances of running into him seemed impossible. But the impossible had proved her wrong. She could feel the tears start to form in her eyes.

"M-Mr. Nook!?" Isabelle asked.

Tom's eyes widened in surprise. "Isabelle!?"

Screams of joy echoed throughout the store as the two ran into each other's arms with a tight embrace. Their emotions ran laps up and down the aisle; they couldn't believe the other was alive. When one tried to speak, the other overlapped, turning their voices into a garbled mess. Sora assumed that they knew each other. He was happy for her.

A hint of jealousy tried scratching the back of his ear; it would've been wonderful to see his friends now, and experience the same euphoric emotions. But he held onto Leon's words: "Keep your spirits up." If Sora ever wanted to see them again, he had to give it one hundred percent. Storing those negative feelings away would cause an excessive buildup of despair. Tossing those discouraging thoughts away, he once again felt happy that Isabelle found an old friend.

After they regained their composure, Isabelle turned back the others.

"I guess you figured out that Mr. Nook comes from my world," Isabelle said with a small chuckle. "Used to own the general store. Still, I can't believe I found you."

"Same," Tom said. "Come! Stay awhile! I want to hear to all about how've you been. Tommy and Timmy are here, too. They'll be happy to see you, too, yes, yes?"

Isabelle's smile faltered. "Afraid we can't. I'm on a mission with these three. We have a lot of worlds to visit."

"Hey, you should hang out with him for a bit," Sora said. "He's your friend, after all. Bet you have a lot to catch up on. We'll gather the supplies."

"You mean it?" Isabelle asked in surprise. "Well, okay. I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Splendid!" Tom said as he clapped his paws together. "Please feel free to browse around, my friends. We have many wonderful items on sale. You may find something useful for your journey."

Sora wandered through the store, picking out various foods, drinks, and other miscellaneous items he deemed useful. Before long, he strolled over to the register, where Isabelle and Tom were engaged in a conversation, reminiscing about life back home, and catching up on current events in their lives. They both stopped upon noticing Sora.

"So, any luck finding your friends?" Tom asked.

"Not yet," Sora said. "But I'm going on this journey with Isabelle to find them."

"Well, that's good to hear," Tom said. "It's a step in the right direction, hm? Just make sure to keep a stiff upper lip, my boy!" He turned back to Isabelle. "How about you? Have you seen any of our friends?"

"None." Isabelle hesitated for a moment, as if she didn't want to utter the following sentence. "Not even Digby."

Sora noticed Isabelle squeezing an uncomfortable shoulder; it was like saying this person's name caused her great distress. He almost didn't want to ask, but his curiosity threw logic off a balcony.

"Who's Digby?" Sora asked.

"He's my twin brother," Isabelle said. She pulled out a picture of him, and handed it to Sora.

It was delightful photo; Isabelle and her brother stood outside of a small, simple house. They both had their arms around each other. Digby's resemblance to his sister was unmistakable; he had the same amiable oval shaped eyes. Unlike her, his fur was a light brown. He wore a red buttoned shirt with a yellow tie, and blue jeans. They were happy together – a perfect pair of siblings.

"He's not just my brother," Isabelle said, "he's my best friend. We've been through so much together, and, despite life's up and downs, we've always had each other's backs. I..I can't imagine waking up every day to find that he's not here. I miss him."

"I know what you mean," Sora said. "One of my best friends has always been like a brother to me. Funny. Seems like we're all searching for someone. And maybe that's why we've been brought together: to help each other find them! So don't you worry. As long as you've got our backs, we've got yours. You're not alone anymore."

Isabelle felt her chest deflate in relief. "Thank you, Sora. That's so nice of you to say. Right! I won't give up! We'll find out friends. I'm ready to head out now!"

"Sure thing," Sora said. "But where are the others?"

Everyone heard growling coming from behind them. They turned to see Yoshi had bitten down on a backpack that was in the shape of a cheeseburger. Luigi was holding onto the straps, trying his hardest to yank it out of his mouth.

"Let go!" Luigi said, grunting. "You wanna get in trouble!? Just because it looks like a cheeseburger doesn't mean you should eat it!"

The two saw a furious Tom Nook leap over the counter; he ran right for them.

"Stop that! Digesting the product is going cost you an additional 20 munny!"

Many interesting things have happened over the course of a day: he was separated from his island, arrived in a strange new town, fought a man with gun-like sword, and defeated ruthless creatures with a giant key. Yet, despite every bizarre encounter, he had a strong hunch that Luigi and Yoshi were going to make this journey even more interesting.

* * *

After settling Yoshi down and paying for their items, the group left the store. All the while, Luigi scolded Yoshi across the entire district with a furious tongue.

"You're lucky he let your little fiasco slide this time!" Luigi said.

"But Yoshi was hungry."

Sora gave Yoshi an incredulous look. "But you just had breakfast."

"Sora, you have no idea how far the belly of this green dino goes," Luigi said. "Just you wait."

Sora wasn't sure if the thought either intrigued or horrified him. Either way, he had a feeling that Yoshi only showed him a fraction of his eating prowess. Right now, though, guilt had filled the dinosaur's stomach.

"Me sorry," Yoshi said.

Luigi patted his head. "Well, just try not to eat the Labo ship, just because the blocks look like candy."

"The what?" Sora asked.

"That our ship!" Yoshi said. "It so cool! Wait till Sora see it!"

"Wait nothing!" Sora said. "I want to see it now!"

"Well, if everyone's ready, let's head over there," Luigi said. "The docking bay is behind that door."

* * *

"Welcome aboard the Labo Ship, kiddo," Luigi said with pride.

Sora's eyes went numb from the swarm of incredible machinery at work. He had never seen an array of mechanical pieces work in union to power a large ship. It was like being in a museum; questions about the ship's innerworkings spun around his mind like a record. As he meandered throughout the ship's interior in wonderment, Sora's subconscious commanded his fingers to slide against one of the giant cylinders.

Meanwhile he had a startling realization: it would've been impossible to reach another world using a raft. Riku was going to have a heart attack when he heard; all those strenuous hours working on the raft, which have molded his poor arms into gelatin, were for naught.

Sora continued touching every surface of the ship's innards in fascination. But his fun came to a sudden halt when Telly Vision flew right into his line of sight. If robots could express emotions, then, right now, he was livid; his monitor was tinted red.

"Do you mind not touching the engines?" Tell Vision asked. "Honestly, you humans – we work hard to keep things in tip top shape, and then you come along to rummage through everything, ruining our hard work!"

Sora rubbed his head. "Sorry. First time inside a ship. Can't keep my hands to myself."

He was talking to a flying television now; it was going to be a long while before he could adapt to every strange encounter. Was it still too late to rule out this being an extensive fever dream?

"Sora, this Telly Vision," Yoshi said. "He and Chibi Robo mechanics on ship."

"Who's Chibi Robo?" Sora asked.

The answer tapped him right in the leg. Sora looked down to see the little robot waving to him. He placed his hand on the ground, allowing Chibi to hop right into it. Sora brought the robot up to his eyes; he needed confirmation on what he was seeing.

"Wow," Sora said. "Are you a robot? You're so…tiny."

"Small, but incredibly efficient," Telly Vision said. "He excels in maintenance work, and will keep the ship in top form. No one is more reliable!"

Sora patted Chibi's head. "Then keep up the good work."

Chibi gave a thumbs up in response, and leaped off his hand. Luigi closed the hatch door and instructed the robots to prepare for launch. The time for exploration was drawing closer and closer. Sora couldn't contain his excitement.

"Let's head to the cockpit," Luigi said.

"Okay, me call shotgun," Yoshi said.

"No way!" Sora said. "This is my first time flying. I call it!"

Yoshi smirked. "Then you have to beat Yoshi there!"

"Bring it!"

The two hurried towards the ladder, trying in desperation to push the other aside; but it was all in fun, as their laughter drowned out the electric humming of the ship. Fighting against Yoshi reminded Sora of his numerous competitive streaks against Riku. The running, the screaming – that adrenaline filled rush filled the hollow hole in his chest with elation. It reminded him of a simpler time when their biggest concern was figuring out what game to compete in next.

He needed to make sure that those feelings of joy didn't slip between his hands; it's what kept him from being stuck in a constate state of worry for Riku and Kairi. Their laughter continued over to the ladder, as Yoshi tried pulling Sora off it.

Luigi's hands were on his hips. "I'm starting to get the feeling those two have the same brain."

"I think it's cute that Yoshi has someone close to his age to hang out with," Isabelle said, smiling.

"I suppose," Luigi said, shrugging. "It'll keep him happy. By the way, I know your first-time flying wasn't the most pleasant experience, but—"

"I'll be okay," Isabelle said. "Can't let that discourage me from the mission."

"You're right," Luigi said. "As much as I'm trying to not freak out over this whole thing, we've gotta stay focused. So let's get going."

"Right," Isabelle said. She chuckled. "Besides, I'm curious to see who just claimed the chair of victory."

Isabelle walked over to the ladder and began her ascension. Luigi glared up at the entrance to the cockpit. His nerves ascended the ladder alongside Isabelle. Much like everyone else, he didn't know what they expected to find out there. Countless worlds were concealed within the shining stars; on the outside, they were all a sight to behold, but hidden behind that light could be an unsettling, precarious landscape that would threaten their lives.

Like he said before: do it for Mario. It didn't matter how many worlds he visited; he would never stop searching for his brother. Mario and Luigi's bond made the strongest metal break in half like paper. Nothing would keep them apart; not the Heartless, not Bowser, and not even the monumental distance between each world.

* * *

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	12. Chapter 11: Exploring a Forsaken Planet

**Chapter 11: Exploring a Forsaken Planet**

Sora had claimed the front seat from Yoshi, and leaned back to take in the sights before him. An array of colorful buttons, switches, and nobs on the control panel blinked at him. On the left side of the panel was a monitor, which was used as a radar, and to keep in contact with the robots down below.

For a moment, Sora's inner child wanted to fiddle around with the controls. But his rationale, older side knew that doing so would end this journey before it even started (from either crashing the ship or incurring Luigi's wrath; that was opened to interpretation).

He then leaned forward, squeezing his hands together in anticipation. Luigi sat down in the pilot's seat, pressed a few buttons, and started the engine, which let out a prideful roar. Sora felt his body tense in excitement as the ship hovered into the air. Soon, Luigi engaged the thrusters, and they flew into space.

Gravity pushed Sora against his seat; it felt like a giant foot was crushing his chest. At first, the feeling was uncomfortable. He thought his insides would be grinded like coffee beans. However, an exhilarating sense of speed cushioned that crushing sensation. Not even the fastest roller coaster gave him this much excitement.

But no sooner did he start enjoying the ride, the ship slowed down upon reaching the black void of space. Sora exhaled as he sat back in his seat from the trip; his body was trying to process the incredible rush it just experienced. But his mind was focused on something else:

Stars.

Everywhere he looked, stars smiled back at him with a warm glow of light. He had never felt this close to them before. As a kid he conceptualized outlandish plans to reach them – one of them involved tying a copious number of balloons around his waist and float into space. Of course, a child's imagination was restrained by the unbreakable vines of reality. But his journey so far had burned those vines straight into debris. Here he was, flying through space, just a little bit closer to the stars.

He placed his hands against the cockpit's window and continued staring in amazement.

"Wow," Sora said. "This is incredible. It's…beautiful."

Sora felt the elated air rush out of his chest, once again left with a sad, hallow hole inside.

"Wish Riku and Kairi were here to see this…"

"You really miss them, huh?" Isabelle asked with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

Sora nodded.

"No worries," Yoshi said. "When Sora find them, he can show them this view himself."

"And this is our first-time traveling, too," Isabelle said. "We're all viewing it together."

Sora felt a bit better from their words. "Yeah. Of course."

The calming silence was interrupted by an ear shattering alarm. Sora, upon covering his ears, looked around in a panic.

"What's happening!?" Sora asked.

Luigi brought up the monitor, which displayed a standard green radar. Red circles started moving across the screen from the east.

Luigi felt nervous sweat tickle his brow. "We've got company!"

"I take it they aren't friendly," Sora said.

"Let's put it this way," Luigi said: "Heartless aren't limited to the ground."

Sora gulped. "Oh, no. Don't tell me…"

He looked out the windows to notice a most unsettling sight; various ships made from the same material were flying right towards them. And unlike the colorful design of their ship, these ones were painted with dark colors – a color scheme best suited for the denizens of darkness.

"Since when did the Heartless have a license to fly?" Sora asked in complete bafflement.

Yoshi hid behind Sora's seat. "What we do now?"

"We take them down!" Luigi said, finding his courage. He flipped two lids off each side of his steering wheel, revealing red buttons. "This ship is equipped with the finest weaponry for dealing with airborne Heartless! But it's gonna get rough! You guys buckle up!"

Everyone did as Luigi instructed. Isabelle was the first to strap in, and wished she had more belts to wrap around herself. Sora noticed Luigi's hands trembling; he assumed this was his first time fighting against other ships. Sora had to help Luigi focus, or else their chances for surviving this battle would plummet into single digits.

"Hey, you can do this," Sora said. "Don't let the Heartless intimidate you. They're about as bright as coconuts. You can fly circles around them!"

"O-Okay," Luigi said. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Appreciate the encouragement. Gotta stay positive. Think of this like a video game."

Isabelle, trying her hardest suppress a panic attack, said, "Except we have only one life."

"And if we lose," Yoshi said, "it game over, pal!"

Everyone glared at him for his overdramatic delivery of that statement.

"Too much, huh?" Yoshi asked.

The ship vibrated from the powerful hit of a laser. Luigi glowered at the ship responsible for the attack. Sora's right; he wasn't going to be outsmarted by a group of Heartless ships. His skills far exceeded them.

"Okay!" Luigi said with blazing confidence. "That's it! You're all history! Hang on! We're taking a ride into the danger zone!"

Sora and Yoshi braced themselves in their seats, while Isabelle shielded her eyes, not wanting to see how they meet their gruesome end. Luigi flew the ship straight at the Heartless, destroying it with his own laser blast. As the Heartless exploded, Luigi spun the ship to the right, avoiding the aftershock. Another ship flew straight towards them. With little time to fire, Luigi leaned the ship to the left, making the Heartless fly right underneath it.

Luigi looked over his shoulder to see another one pursuing them. Ahead of them was an asteroid. Perfect, he thought. Luigi flew straight for it, making sure to decrease his speed so that the Heartless was on their tail. When they were close enough, Luigi dove the ship under the asteroid. The Heartless had no time to react as it collided with the massive, indestructible rock.

Sora continued shouting words of encouragement to keep Luigi's confidence from meeting the same fate as that Heartless. It was good to have a wingman, Luigi thought. He felt like he wasn't alone in this fight. Ahead of them was another Heartless. After firing its lasers, Luigi titled the ship left to dodge the attack, and countered with his own attack, hitting it dead center.

Things seemed to be going their way in this fight. For the moment, at least. They felt a Heartless ram into the ship, sending them spinning through space. Sora glanced up to notice a second ship firing from above them.

"Look out!" he cried.

Luigi spun the wheel in such a way to avoid the blast. He had to regain control if they had any hopes of staying alive. Isabelle felt like her insides were bouncing around like stones in a maraca. She couldn't deal with the overwhelming stress any longer.

"Okay!" she shouted. "I admit it! Back in high school I had to wear a flea collar for a week! Just let me live through this!"

Isabelle opened her eyes to notice Sora and Yoshi giving her perplexed expressions, and she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Oops, didn't mean to say that one out loud," she said.

After steering the wheel in every which direction, Luigi finally regained control of the ship. He fired a laser right into the ship pursuing them. Then, he rammed the ship into the other Heartless that fired at them from above earlier; it flew straight into an asteroid.

"Time to give this asteroid a new crater!" Luigi said.

He fired his laser, destroying the final ship. It seemed that the battle was over. Heartless ships had ceased their pursuit. The endless stretch of space appeared to be at peace once more. Luigi felt his emotions spin through a blender; they were mixed with pride, relief, and astonishment that they survived with their heads intact.

"Everyone okay?" Luigi asked moments later.

After a moment of stunned silence, Sora said, "That…was…awesome! You showed those guys!"

"Well, thanks," Luigi said, blushing. "My brother's shown me how to fly before."

Sora leaned into him with an eager grin. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Luigi's moment of triumph was ruptured by a foreseeable, dreadful future of Sora placing his hands on the steering wheel.

"We'll see," Luigi said.

Sora moaned. "Aw, come on!"

"Look, let me drive for now," Luigi said. He gestured towards the back. "At least until Isabelle stops having a heart attack every time we fly."

Sora turned to see Isabelle sitting in the beetle position, swaying back and forth to lessen the shaken nerves rummaging through her fur. Her face was frozen in a picture of pure fright; if her eyes could widen anymore, they would've fallen out of her sockets. Yoshi gently tapped her shoulder to elicit a response.

A sense of guilt overtook his desire to fly the ship (for the moment, anyways). He didn't want someone as kind and gentle as Isabelle to go through a constant tornado of panic.

"Deal," Sora said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

While Sora and Yoshi helped Isabelle out of her frightened state, Luigi opened the 3DS and checked the radar for any signs of a Star Spirit. From within the dark depths of the sky, a sparkling light of good fortune rained on top of his cap.

"Hey, there's a Star Spirit nearby!" Luigi pointed out the window. "Right on that planet!"

Everyone glanced out with him to see a giant orange planet coming into view; and as they got closer, their jaws dropped at its sheer dominating size. Seeing a world from the outside was a whole new experience for Sora. He gazed at every detail of the planet; orange and yellow spirals were imprinted on the planet's surface.

Luigi felt somewhat uneasy about entering this world. The planet didn't exhibit the same warm, friendly colors of Traverse Town. Or even the lush green landscapes of his kingdom. But landing on the world was not of his own volition; the 3DS confirmed that the Star Spirit was concealed somewhere within its intimidating surface. They had no choice.

"Well, let's-a-go," Luigi said.

The ship began its careful decent into the world's atmosphere.

* * *

Planet Zebes – not just a world, but a relic lost to time. Once, it flourished. Proud, wise voices echoed throughout the various catacombs. A blanket of healthy vegetation covered the jagged surface. Mountains looked down on this prosperous world with pride. It listened to the peaceful voices echo throughout the landscapes.

But one day, those voices were silenced forever.

Now the mountains were forced to stare at a barren wasteland; acid rain slid down its formation like tears of anguish. The blanket of grass had been ripped to shreds, replaced by uneven, rocky grounds. Small strips of grass and plants peeked out from within the earth, scattered throughout the surface – no longer a dominant force that gave the planet life.

If it wasn't for the illumination of the stars, the planet would've been suffocated by a thick sheet of darkness. But, for the first time in ages, the bright lights emitted from the Labo Ship brought back a sliver of life to the world.

Yoshi's excitement withered away into the world's quiet atmosphere. "What kind of world is this? Where people? Where houses? Most importantly, where exotic food?"

"There's always the possibility that not all worlds are inhabitable," Isabelle said.

"Absolutely," Luigi said. "It's not going to make our journey any easier, though. Let's just be careful out there."

Sora stood up from his seat, punching the palm of his hand in enthusiasm. Despite the eerie nature of this world, it didn't damper his spirits. Everything was still fresh and new to him. To Sora, this was a challenge that would test his skills as an explorer. This world was an enigma; he wanted to see if he could unravel its secrets.

"Right!" Sora said. "I'm just excited to be here! Never seen a place quite like this before! Let's go check it out!"

Sora didn't get far, as Yoshi tackled him to the ground.

"That wasn't necessary, Yosh," Sora said, grunting from the pain.

Yoshi let out a nervous giggle. "Oops."

As the two stood back up, Luigi said, "We have to check the world's atmosphere first. It may be toxic."

Sora rubbed his head for overlooking that detail. "Erm, good point."

The ship was installed with a scanner that surveyed the entire area for anything harmful in the atmosphere. They waited as low beeps chattered throughout the ship; and then it was proceeded by a loud, obnoxious buzzing sound. Luigi read the results on the monitor; just from the look in his eyes, Sora could tell the results weren't favorable.

"Yep," Luigi said. "It's not safe. We're gonna need some protection for this world."

Luigi opened a glove compartment right underneath the control panel, and pulled out a mushroom. But it wasn't like any mushroom Sora had seen before. In fact, it appeared bigger than the average mushroom; Luigi needed both hands to hold it. It had a yellow round cap with giant white spots.

But one prominent feature twisted Sora's stomach into a disconcerted knot. "Does anyone else notice eyes on that…mushroom?

"Yeah," Yoshi said; he was nonchalant. "So?"

"Never mind," Sora said, refusing to inquire further for his sanity's sake.

"Our world contains plenty of different mushrooms," Luigi said. "Each one grants someone a unique power when eaten. This one is called an 'Atmo-shroom.' For twenty-four hours, we'll be immune to the world's harmful atmosphere. But we have to get the job done. No fooling around!"

"Why Luigi always look at me when he say that?" Yoshi said with a defensive expression on his face.

Sora couldn't help but find the humor in Mushroom's properties. It reminded him of that _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland _book again.

"A magic mushroom, huh?" Sora grinned. "Do you have mushrooms that make you shrink and grow?"

"Sure," Yoshi said. "They called Super Mushrooms and Mini Mushrooms."

Sora wiped his forehead from Yoshi's earnest response. With each passing moment, the ridiculous nature of this journey spun down a sink of insanity. Everyone, except for Isabelle, took a piece and swallowed them (Sora looked away from the mushroom as he chewed his piece; those small beady eyes stared into his soul with a sparkle of guilt).

Once swallowed, Sora felt a delicate warmth flow throughout his body like a summer's wind. It was comforting; for a moment, he even felt relaxed. But he had to shake those droplets of serenity off his skin. If Sora was going to find Riku and Kairi, he needed to stay focused. Luigi set his watch, while Isabelle pulled out the Wii Stream, eager to start recording every single detail in her journal.

With preparations complete, Sora and his new friends disembarked the ship.

* * *

An enraged chill filled the tranquil air. Anyone setting foot on the planet would've been shaking faster than a rattlesnake's tail. But thanks to the Atmo-shroom's magic, the trio were immune to the bitter cold's relentless assault. Sora continued to take in the fascinating sights this world had to offer.

"Can't wait to see what we'll find here," Sora said. "Wait, what about the ship? Won't it be unprotected?"

Luigi pulled out the 3DS and pressed a few buttons. "Not to worry. The ship has a built-in clocking device."

Sora watched with unblinking eyes of astonishment as the ship vanished right in front of him.

"Unwelcomed guests will never even touch it," Luigi said with pride in his eyes.

"So cool!" Sora said. A leap in logic soon landed on his head. "How come we didn't use that against the Heartless ships?"

"Because they can still sense"—Luigi tapped his chest. "And using it while flying just wastes more energy."

"Gotcha," Sora said.

Using the 3DS as a guide, they walked straight ahead towards the mountains. The uneven ground forced them to be considerate of each step (Luigi did tend to trip). At some points, they had to climb up small hills, and then jump off a ledge at the top to land on the ground. While Sora was excited to explore this world, a slow feeling of apprehension intercepted his pleasant mood with a troubling thought:

Where are the Heartless?

After their battle in space, he half expected a swarm to be waiting in delight on Zebes' dry surface. Should he be thankful, or should he be concerned? He didn't want to think about it. His instincts told him to be prepared for the unexpected. That was only advice he could scribble onto his mind for now.

They continued walking for what seemed like eternity. The mountains grew taller at small intervals. There was no time to rest – time itself was their greatest foe. Ahead of them was a small cave resting at the base of the mountains. Luigi felt his legs tremble. He knew there was no other way around the mountains.

"Of course it's towards a dark, spooky cave," Luigi said in annoyance. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Before they could venture into the mountains' maw, Luigi and Sora heard a growling sound coming from right behind them. Luigi's anxiety was prepared to leap over the mountains.

"Like I said: wouldn't have it any other way!" Luigi said in a panic. "Dark, spooky cave here I come!"

Sora placed his hand on Luigi's shoulder. "Chill out. It's just Yoshi."

The two turned to notice Yoshi growling at a rock formation far off in the distance. His sharp, angry eyes would've cut the rocks in half.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

Yoshi pointed towards the formation. "Me thought me saw something move over there."

Sora walked a little bit towards the formation, taking a long, hard look at it. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary; it shared the lifeless agony of the planet.

"I don't see anything," Sora said.

Luigi sighed in aggravation. "Just great. I needed a good warm up scare before the real scary stuff."

"But me honestly thought something was there," Yoshi said, defensive. "It ran behind rock."

"Even if something's there," Luigi said, "we don't have time to investigate. We're on borrowed time, after all."

Yoshi thought about his statement for a moment. He was adamant that he saw a someone over there, but knew Luigi was correct: for every moment they lingered, another second was shaved off their time.

Swallowing his strong feelings, Yoshi said, "Okay, Luigi. Let's go through cave."

Luigi turned back to the cave, remembering that they had to walk through its intimidating throat. He felt his knees buckle from the nerves.

"Ye-Yes, r-right," Luigi said, stuttering with fear. "O-Onward to the Star Spirit!"

Luigi marched with slow and stiff leg movements towards the cave.

Sora just stared at him with a raised eyebrow of confusion. "What's his problem? That didn't seem like no happy jig."

"He scared of everything. Sora get used to it."

Sora had a strong suspicion that, given Luigi's terrified demeanor, it would be awhile before he that happened. He and Yoshi followed Luigi into cave, staying alert for any vicious creatures that dwelled within its dark catacombs.

A mysterious figure walked out from behind the formation; he wore a familiar gray hood. His eyes were as sharp as knives, and they were pointed straight at the three explorers.

* * *

If Luigi's heart was exposed, the sound of its rapid beats would reverberate throughout the cave. He felt so nervous, but had to stay focused on their mission. Hightailing it for the ship was impossible (despite every urge clamoring for him to do so). At least he had comforting in knowing the others were with him. Deciding to put his magic to good use, Sora created a small flame in the palm of his hand; it served as an excellent light source.

The only sounds heard were their own footsteps echoing throughout the chambers; and they listened carefully to make sure theirs were the only sounds heard. It wasn't too long before the trio found the exit, and arrived in another rocky area. Luigi felt the weight in his chest lighten.

As they continued forward, Luigi pulled out the 3DS and glared at it.

"Looks like we're on the right track," Luigi said. "We just have to keep going—"

He ran straight into a large metal object and fell over. After sitting up, he rubbed his nose. Exasperated, he glanced up at the object he ran into.

"Some people are so inconsiderate about where they park their spaceship." Luigi rubbed his nose again. Then, he gave the object a double look in surprise. "A spaceship!?"

Everyone glanced up to see the spaceship in question; their jaws dropped from its impressive design. It was coated with bright yellow paint, and its cockpit was concealed within a dark green window.

"Whoa!" Sora said. "Check that out! It's even bigger than our ship!"

Luigi felt his pride get kicked straight in the shin. He lowered his cap and blushed. "Well, size isn't everything."

"Think someone inside?" Yoshi asked.

Sora walked over to the center of the ship, cupped both hands over his mouth, and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Hello! Anyone home!? We could use some directions!"

Luigi placed a finger to his mouth. "Shh! We don't want to draw attention!"

"Why not?" Sora asked, confused. "Maybe someone knows where the Star Spirit is."

"We can't go about telling them about the Star Spirits, or where we're from. It will disrupt the world order if they know a thing about us."

Sora opened his mouth to protest, but Luigi's tongue was quicker on the draw. "Besides, it looks like no one's home. Let's just keep moving. The Duel Scream will tell us where to go."

Sora felt unsure at first. He remembered that Luigi briefed him yesterday on their involvement in other worlds. But what was the harm in asking for a bit of help? It didn't make sense to him – frustration was pounding on his stomach like a hammer. Then again, he and his friends thought building a raft was the missing piece in the puzzle to visiting other worlds; unfortunately, that piece belonged in a different box.

Sora felt his shoulders lower in defeat. Luigi seemed much more knowledgeable on the laws of world traveling. For now, he would have to trust his judgement, no matter how much logic tried raising its hand from within the crowd of his mind.

Sora shrugged. "Okay. If you say so."

After taking another gander at the ship in admiration, the trio continued forward, putting their faith in a small handheld device. It wasn't long before they encountered something else that piqued their interest: a mechanical door in the shape of a hexagon. Lines divided the panel into six triangle pieces. A baby blue glow surrounded the outer layer of the door.

"Well, look at that," Luigi said, somewhat surprised. "That door seems like its functional. Maybe there are people living behind it."

"Think they'd be okay with us barging in like this?"

Luigi glanced back at the 3DS. "Unfortunately, we don't have a choice. The signal is getting stronger."

Yoshi approached the door, knocked on it, and, in an instant, it opened. Tension rumbled beneath their feet. They didn't know what awaited them behind this door. Keeping a firm grip on their courage, they stepped through, beginning their decent into the planet's innards.

Unbeknownst to them, a small, circular camera was eyeing their every move behind its lifeless lens.

* * *

Behind that lens – watching from a dark computer room – were a pair of menacing, calculated eyes. These eyes have seen war, destruction, and death; and they took pleasure in watching every single grotesque detail. It was none other than the leader of the Space Pirates: Ridley. He sat in his chair, watching the three intruders descend into the dangerous depths of the planet.

His sharp tail pounded the ground like a drum; he was deep in thought.

"Well, this is an interesting development," he said. "Seems like your friends have come to save you."

The room was faintly lit by computer monitors and flashing buttons. But in the corner of the room, light could just barley reach the corner. Huddled in that corner, locked away in a cage, was the Star Spirit Mamar. She shivered in fear – not for herself, but for Sora and his friends. They were lost rabbits wandering into the fox's den, unaware of their inevitable fate by his sharp fangs.

"You soulless beast!" Mamar said in anger, though her voice trembled. "What are you planning to do to those young ones?"

Ridley turned to face the captive Star Sprit. His sharp teeth brightened the room with a red tint. She could feel his harsh, warm breath disperse into the vicinity.

"Why, not a thing," he said. His grin widened. "The dangers of this filthy planet will end their meaningless existence. I will be sure to let you know when that has come fruition. Definitely won't be long."

Mamar felt herself sink into the cold metal floor of the cage. Being helpless was the worst form of torture; all she could do was watch, unable to make her voice heard. Her vision turned into a mesh of watercolors from the tears. She prayed to the stars above the three would be able to make it through the planet unscathed. It was the only thing that gave her assurance, and she refused to let go.

A stern beeping noise interrupted the quiet mood. Ridley's face turned from confident to somewhat perturbed in an instant. He knew who was calling him, and he didn't want to disappoint them. Upon taking a deep breath, he pressed a few buttons. A female voice spoke up on the other end. Something was peculiar about it: it didn't sound natural. Instead, it sounded distorted, with mixtures of daunting hisses placed between each word.

"Ridley, what is the status of our little one?" the voice asked.

"Growing stronger with each passing moment, my lord," Ridley said.

"And what of my secret weapon?"

"Is near completion. We still need a viable power source to get it operational." He glanced at Mamar. "And I believe Bowser's little gift should suffice."

The Star Spirit pressed her back against the bars in fear.

"Ridley, these Heartless that Bowser has to graciously given to us – are they reliable as you say they are? So far they've been unsuccessful in disposing of our old friend."

Ridley winced in disappointment, but regained his composure. "Patients, my lord. Our friend has yet to see how powerful these creatures are truly capable of."

"Actions speak louder than words," the voice said, growing irritated, but remaining firm, "and I grow tired of being reassured! Two of our top generals have already been slaughtered by that meddler! Do you think I'd be ecstatic to be defeated again!? No! It'd be demeaning! I've given you another chance at life – don't make me regret my decision!"

Before Ridley could respond, the audio transmission ended. His mind was overcome with terror. He didn't want to go back there – to be lost in the vacuum of space again, and hear your own heartbeat. But his moment of fear soon melted into a boiling pot of anger. The lid was ready to pop from the furious bubbles.

He slammed his claws onto the control panel. His mind's eye was lost in an empty room of darkness. Suddenly, a small child appeared from within the endless void, standing in the distance. An overwhelming green glow covered the child's eyes, and she flew straight at Ridley, snapping him out of daydream.

His thoughts ran down a spiraling trail: _Why didn't I kill her when I had the chance? She was a pathetic, helpless child. Even a rat wouldn't hesitate to approach her. Now, she's my shadow, and won't disappear unless I do first. _

He pressed a few buttons on the control panel to bring up an image on the screen. Those moments of dread were whisked away by a reassuring wind. On screen was the key to making this person he despised vanish forever; which ensured him his rightful place as the most feared Space Pirate in the galaxy.

His thoughts were now walking down a single calm path: _Doesn't matter. Once our secret weapon is unleashed, no one in the universe can stop us. _

Ridley was watching a jellyfish-like creature float around in a giant tube; it was hungry for flesh.

_And I will enjoy listening to that Galactic Federation reject's pleas for death._

* * *

Behind the hexagonal door's mouth was its esophagus – another dark cave. This one, however, descended towards the world's stomach. At first, Sora and Luigi's fire illuminated the dark catacombs. Then they noticed metal tubes and wires festering inside of mother nature's design. Lights hung over their heads; they were able to relinquish their magic's duty in keeping the cave lit.

As they descended further, they witnessed the cave's transformation into an artificial corridor infected by various mechanical and electrical structures. Low humming noises disrupted the once peaceful silence of the catacombs. Everyone stayed alert for any signs of life; with so much artificial power flowing through the planet's arteries, they assumed someone had to be residing within it. But there was a chance that hostile creatures also meandered throughout the tunnels

After traversing through more corridors, they arrived at a wide-opened area. Surrounding them were more hexagonal doors. Some stood on the ground level; others were on platforms high above them. And high above them were more platforms with doors.

Sora felt his stomach become as wide as the room itself. Where does one even start looking? Luigi, however, remained resolved, because the 3DS would filter out those unwanted decisions like an air purifier. Pulling out his secret weapon, Luigi noticed the signal growing stronger at the door above them. Floating platforms hovered over their heads, which made ascending the room much easier.

Upon entering the next room, they traveled down another corridor. And came across a dead end. Luigi's once rocklike resolve was starting to get chipped away by a pickaxe of concern. They returned to the entrance, tried another door, and were met with the same results. They continued for some time until that pickaxe whittled their spirits away into tiny pebbles.

When they exited the next door, looking crestfallen, the three sat down on the platform to take a short reprieve.

"How many doors we've been in?" Yoshi asked.

Sora shrugged. "Dunno. I lost count after ending up at a dead end for the third time."

"Is it just me," Luigi said, "or did that last area look the same as the one before? The interior decorators must've been lazy when designing these rooms."

Sora sighed in annoyance. "One thing's for sure: The Dual Scream sure did a fine job showing us where to go."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Luigi said, feeling insulted. "How was I supposed to know it would lead us to a maze!?"

Yoshi did his best to channel out their arguing. Even he knew it wouldn't do them any good. Checking each room would be more productive at least. As he scanned the area, he heard strange noises coming from a platform parallel to them. His eyes met with multicolored, plant-like creatures. They were hovering around a small metal object.

"Hey, check it out!" Yoshi said.

The two followed Yoshi's finger to the creatures on the platform. Sora felt an excited explosion in his chest, as he recognized them.

"We find intelligent life!" Yoshi said in excitement. "Think they know a good place to eat?"

"Can you get your brain out of your stomach for one minute?" Luigi asked. "Maybe these creatures know a way through this place."

"Actually, those are the missing Pikmin," Sora said. "I can't believe we found them here! What are the chances? Olimar and Louie will be thrilled."

Sora hopped onto the platform, which startled the Pikmin in the process. They were overcome with fear as this giant person loomed over them. Sora kneeled to them, and put on a gentle smile.

"Hey, it's okay," Sora said with a soft, comforting tone in his voice. "I'm not gonna hurt ya. You're looking for Captain Olimar, right?"

The Pikmin's eyes lit up upon hearing that name. In an instant, that weight of fear evaporated into a relaxed puff of steam. Growing curious about their new friend, the Pikmin walked over to him, and took at gander at his face, taking in every detail.

"Well, I'm here to take you to him," Sora said. "He's been awfully worried about you guys."

Their curious expressions were overtaken by a mixture of elation and relief. A few of the Pikmin grabbed the metal object and brought it over for Sora to see. It appeared to be a metal bolt of some kind.

"Whatchya got there?" Sora asked. "Is that one of the pieces to the captain's ship?"

The Pikmin jumped up and down in response.

Sora grinned. "I'll assume yes. This is great! Talk about being lucky. Just stick with us. We'll take you to him when we get a chance."

"What do we do with them for now?" Luigi asked. "We can't go back to the ship. Not when we're this far in. And we don't want them to get them in harm's way."

Sora crossed his arms in thought. He felt a dark cloud of uncertainty hover over his head. But that cloud soon became a source of inspiration for an idea.

"Hey, what about the floaty cloud guy?" Sora asked. "Maybe he could hold onto them."

Luigi chuckled at the ridiculous name. "You mean Lakitu, right? That's a good idea."

Luigi called Lakitu down and explained the situation to him; he was more than happy to help the group out of their predicament. Sora loaded the Pikmin and the missing ship piece onto the cloud. With a nod, Lakitu flew into the sky and resumed his recording. Sora felt a sense of accomplishment brighten the dimly lit facility.

They were on the right track to helping Olimar and Louie leave Traverse Town. He couldn't bear the thought of being too late to save them. Regret is worse than having a scar; overtime, the pain from a scar vanishes, while regret lasts forever. It's the worst kind of feeling.

Unfortunately, Luigi didn't share Sora's moment of satisfaction. His brow lowered from the incredible weight of disappointment.

"This has been a productive day for Pikmin hunting," Luigi said. "Not so much for us. We're nowhere close to finding the Star Spirit."

Sora smiled. "Cheer up. We'll have to come across it eventually. Let's just keep moving. It's all we can do."

"Don't remind me," Luigi said.

As the group prepared to continue their long, arduous journey, they saw a Shadow Heartless appear by the entrance of a door adjacent to them; it crawled into the ground and went underneath the door. Three fresh hearts were right in front of the Heartless' face, and yet it seemed to have better things to do.

"What you think it doing?" Yoshi asked.

"Anything but bothering us," Luigi said. "An activity I highly approve of."

Something didn't feel right to Sora. Didn't Heartless only appear when a heart was nearby? Was it attracted to something behind that door? He was being pelted by an airsoft gun loaded with questions; and there was only one way he'd be able to disarm it.

"So, this is going to sound crazy," Sora said, "but we should follow that Heartless. If they chase after hearts, maybe it'll lead us to someone."

"You're right," Luigi said; "that does sound crazy." He sighed. "But it's the best lead we've had so far. So, you two go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Luigi was met with a double dose of scowls from his friends. Without another word, the two walked behind the plumber and pushed him towards the door.

"C'mon, don't you know a joke when you hear one?" Luigi asked with a nervous grin.

"We'll let you know the next time one of us actually laughs," Sora said with deadpan seeping in his voice.

Inside the room was another dead end. But it was a large area, mixed with rock structures, small strips of grass (that were somehow still alive despite being indoors), and more metal tubes. There was an object of interest that reached its claws out and grabbed the trio's attention. Standing tall was a giant statue of a strange creature. Although it appeared humanoid, the face resembled that of a bird.

"Birdman!" Yoshi said.

Sora walked over to the statue and inspected every detail. Rust had invaded its once perfect coat, leaving brownish patches in its wake. He assumed that it must've been left to its lonely fate for many years. But it did confirm that a race of bird-like people used to inhabit this world. His inquiring mind started throwing questions at a dartboard. What were these people like? How did they live? And what caused them to abandon this world?

Or, did something else happen to them?

"Neat," Sora said. "Guess that means this world was inhabited at some point, huh?"

"Well, I'll tell you want thing," Luigi said, looking deflated. "Coming in here was a mistake. All that to see an old statue. By now that Heartless must be long gone."

Sora sunk both hands into his pockets. "Guess we're back at square one, then."

The three turned to face the door – and were met with an unexpected, concerning sight. A fog of darkness had covered it; with each passing second, the fog grew thicker, further obstructing their view of the only accessible exit. They weren't just back at square one; they were somehow sinking into the board itself.

"And it just gotta a whole lot worse!" Luigi said; his nerves spiked into the ceiling.

Everyone looked around to see if there was another exit. Their hopes vanished into the dark fog.

"What we now?" Yoshi asked. "Me no go touch it."

Sora felt a familiar chill brush across his skin. "It must've been created by the Heartless, so maybe the Keyblade can break through it."

"Anything's worth a try," Luigi said. There was a frantic tone in his voice. "But be quick! Knowing our luck, that statue will come to life and start pecking at us."

As Sora summoned the Keyblade, he glanced at Luigi with a raised eyebrow. "I think someone has an overactive imagination."

"Says the guy wielding a giant key."

Sora was about to open his mouth, but he realized Luigi was right. Anything seemed possible at this point. He was traveling with a talking dinosaur, after all. His perception of logic had shattered into broken pieces of glass. Sora held the Keyblade up towards the ruthless fog. He wasn't sure what to do next. His train of thought had stepped into a puddle of glue, unable to move, unable to think of an idea.

But the Keyblade seemed to pick up the slack, as a small light appeared on the tip. It released a small beam of energy into the fog. Sora watched in amazement as the beam chipped away at the its dark form. The door started to emerge from within its murky depths.

"It's working!" Sora said in excitement. "Shouldn't be much longer!"

Yoshi gave Sora a jovial pat on the back in response. They've managed to step over a small hurdle in their journey.

But they had yet to realize that, beyond that hurtle was a huge mountain, fraught with danger.

Heartless had surrounded the bird statue, and they merged into its metal skin, covering it in a sheet of pure blackness. Cracks formed around the statue until it can no longer sustain itself. A creature broke through the shell, scattering its pieces onto the floor. The creature looked exactly like the statue – every detail was precise. But now, it swayed back and forth, regaining movement in its body.

The creature had dark purple skin, long legs, and long arms. It flexed its razor-sharp talons at the trio. There was only one feeling circulating through its tough skin:

Hunger.

The creature's eyes opened to examine its prey, which took on the form of two gaping yellow holes; no matter how far you gazed into them, not a sliver of emotion would crawl out of it. They were filled with a savage desire to quell its insatiable appetite. The creature moved with slow, heavy steps towards its victims. Its talons curved in eager anticipation.

Luigi felt the hairs on his back rise from a sudden cold breeze breathing on him. Spinning around, he saw the menacing creature approach them. Fear had pinned his feet into the ground like nails through wood. He had never seen a creature more horrifying. And this was from the person who had traversed a haunted mansion.

One string of courage had not been plucked from his nerves; he used it to regain movement in his feet, hurried over to Yoshi, and grabbed his attention. However, Luigi's larynx was entangled in a web of terror, so as he flailed his arms around in a panic; no words could break free from his mouth.

Yoshi titled his head in confusion at Luigi's nonsensical dance moves. "You so jumpy. That it – Luigi switching to decaf from now one!"

Luigi rolled his eyes, grabbed Yoshi's face, and directed him towards the creature. The dinosaur gasped in surprise.

"Statue a real bird now!" Yoshi cried out.

Sora had just finished vanquishing the fog when he heard Yoshi's alarming – albeit perplexing – statement. He turned around to witness the creature's motionless eyes stab as his calm demeanor like a steak knife; shock gushed straight out of it.

"You picked a fine time to be clairvoyant!" Sora said to Luigi.

Luigi's prediction, while correct, was also a bad omen; and that omen took on the form of two Heartless appearing behind Sora. They appeared akin to Ridley in terms of body structure: giant wings, spiked tails, and slender builds. Although they were half of Ridley's size; but they were still an imposing threat that made even the most robust of warriors sweat profusely.

There were two major differences between them and Ridley – one had light blue skin while the other was red. Embedded on their chests was a familiar heart-shaped insignia; those who gazed upon it would be subjected to the morbid sight of their heart being snatched away like an infant from its mother.

Yoshi alerted Sora to the Heartless' presence. He spun around to see the two unleash a fire and ice spells from their claws. Sora caught the attacks with his blade, but the impact pushed him into the others, knocking them over like dominos. Everyone wasted no time in scrambling to their feet, and picking their fights.

The bird creature gained speed and brought its giant talon down on Sora, who put his blade up to catch the strike. Due to its massive weight, Sora struggled to push it upward. Instead, he took a chance and rolled under its legs. Upon getting into a kneeled position, he tried kicking its lower leg a few times, hoping to knock it over.

It didn't even flinch.

Sora felt like he was kicking against a wall. No amount of force could budge it. The creature turned around and prepared to swing again. Sora hurried to his feet to avoid getting sliced faster than cheese. He then tried again with a thrust to the stomach. Unfortunately, the creature titled its torso left and caught Sora's arm, then lifting it over his head. Sora felt his arm stretch out like putty; he was afraid that any second it was going to snap off his shoulder.

Soon, the uncomfortable stretching was exchanged for a painful kick in the chest, which knocked him back a great distance. Despite feeling like his chest got hit by a bowling ball, he had to keep fighting. He leaped onto his feet and noticed the creature leaning its head back, opening its beak wide. Out came yellow orbs the size of his head; they were falling right for him.

Sora leaped back onto higher ground, just narrowly missing the orbs explode.

"Oh, so you've got some firepower on ya, huh?" Sora said. "Well, two can play at this game!"

Sora pointed his Keyblade straight at the creature.

"Fire!" he shouted.

A fireball emerged from the tip and flew right for the creature's face. It spewed out another bomb to counter; when both collided, a miniature explosion blinded the creature for a moment. Sora took this chance to leap high into the air and bring his blade down again. Disappointment pressed against Sora's shoulders as the creature puts its talons up to catch his attack. Sora pushed off the talons and flipped onto the ground.

Upon landing, Sora caught a glimpse of the creature's chest. Compared to the rest of body, it appeared to be soft. Was that its weakness? Sora leaned back to avoid a strike from its left talon and deflected its right with his blade. Seeing an opening, he launched a fire spell right into his chest. An ear shattering screech of pain rattled Sora's ear drums as the creature grasped at its chest from the intense burning sensation.

Before Sora could go on the offense, the creature recovered quicker than expected and rammed its head into him. He was able to put his Keyblade up to take the full force of the attack, and slid back a few feet. Sora gritted his teeth in frustration; this Heartless was resilient.

Luigi spun his hammer around to deflect incoming ice attacks from the flying blue Heartless. Taking his free hand, he launched a fire spell, but the Heartless jerk its head to dodge the attack. Then, like a bee with its stinger, the Heartless descended towards Luigi with its tail out, ready to turn him into a shish kabob.

Luigi put the handle of his hammer up to block the tip of its tail. Taking a free hand, he launched a fire spell directly in the creature's eyes, blinding it. He then smacked the Heartless' cheek with his hammer, followed by ramming it straight into the creature's chest, and then swept it off its feet; the Heartless fell onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Yoshi called upon his greatest weapon – his long tongue, and wrapped it around the red Heartless' arm. No matter how much it struggled, the tongue would not concede. But, unfortunately, the Heartless still had the use of its free hand, and it launched a fire spell. Yoshi quickly released his grip, falling onto his side. But he was not about to let the Heartless escape. He stuck out his tongue again; this time it wrapped around the Heartless' leg.

It tried flying away, but Yoshi refused to let go. The Heartless put every ounce of strength into its wings; it thought they were going to become numb from the sheer amount of exertion. Still, Yoshi refused to loosen his slimy grip. Finally, Yoshi pulled the Heartless towards him and headbutted it in the chest; it flew straight across the room. He ran over to the Heartless, leaped into the air, and performed his butt stomp attack on its stomach, causing the once savage creature to howl in pain.

Yoshi leaped off the Heartless and devoured it in one complete gulp. Moment later, it emerged from the other end as an egg – the usual proof of Yoshi's victory. He hopped onto the egg and crushed it beneath his red shoes. The dinosaur's triumph was soon swept away by the sound of Sora's agonizing shout. He jerked his heads towards the distressing sound, and saw the bird creature knock Sora onto the ground.

Soreness had covered Sora's body from head to toe. He was able to sit up, although fatigue had clamped against his entire body, refusing to loosen its iron grip. Strains of hot sweat dripped down his forehead; Sora thought his chest was going to melt from the burning sensation he felt with each breath taken.

The creature opened its beak, preparing to launch another bomb. With no time to lose, Yoshi rolled into a ball again and, to Sora's horror, leaped in front of the incoming bomb, taking the full force of the hit.

Sora felt time come to an abrupt halt, forcing him to watch the dreadful sight in excruciating detail. Yoshi emerged from the egg with burn marks tainting his once bright, youthful skin. Like a ragdoll, his body crashed onto the ground. Sora felt his mouth say Yoshi's name, but he couldn't hear the words. His mind was drowning in an ocean of distress, and it sunk deeper as he stared in disbelief at Yoshi's motionless body.

Luigi heard the commotion and spun around to see Yoshi, too. His stomach expanded in absolute dread. He wanted run over to him, but the blue flying Heartless blocked his path. His stunned emotions soon ignited into enraged flames. No one was going to stop him from helping his best buddy. He delivered a furious swing, knocking the Heartless back, and pursued it.

Sora found a gust of strength (whether through adrenaline or ignoring the weakness in his body), stood up, and sprinted over to Yoshi. He placed a hand underneath the dinosaur's neck, lifting it up with gentle care. Sora felt his hands tremble with a wild assortment of negative emotions; guilt was the most prominent. Someone he had barely known for a day risked his life for him.

Sora felt a small stroke of relief rub his back as Yoshi opened his dark blue eyes. He was exhausted, but still managed to brighten up the room with a small smile.

"Did…Did Yoshi do good?"

Sora managed a smile, too. "Very good."

Yoshi fainted from the overwhelming exhaustion. Panicked, Sora checked his pulse. It was faint, but that's all he needed to put his heart at ease. At least for the moment. Sora turned around to face the bird-like creature. It started at him with unblinking, apathetic eyes. Sora felt his emotions assemble into a seething rage. Yoshi was so young; so innocent. He didn't deserve to have his life destroyed by this uncaring monster.

Sora rose to his feet and gripped the handle of his Keyblade in anger. The wheels in his mind sped down a single track of revenge.

"You're going to pay for hurting my friend!" Sora shouted.

The blue Heartless escaped from Luigi's grasp and flew right for Sora.

"Look out!" Luigi said.

With one fierce swing, Sora split the Heartless right in half, ending its existence faster than the blink of an eye. A warm sensation traveled through Sora's arms, eventually reaching his Keyblade; it was encased in a bright orange glow. He ran straight at the creature, unleashing a flurry of powerful, unavoidable strikes. The Heartless was helpless against the unbearable pain raging through its body. But its punishment was about to reach a horrible climax.

After stabbing the creature in the chest – which induced a scream of anguish – he leaped back and defied all logic by floating into the air. He pointed the Keyblade straight at it; the tip emitted a giant orange sphere.

Upon releasing the energy like a gun, it dispersed into a spiral of magical projectiles that obliterated the Heartless.

Luigi's felt his jaw drop from the sheer power of Sora's attack. "How did you do that?"

"Not sure," Sora said, taking a deep breath. "But that's the least of our problems now."

He gestured towards Yoshi. Worry for their friend started to rebroadcast in their heads. Luigi pressed his ear against the dinosaur's chest. A faint heartbeat whispered to him in reassurance; but it didn't quell his anxiety. He had no idea how much damage Yoshi had sustained. There was a chance that – and he hated letting this thought cross his mind – the heartbeat would be silenced forever unless they did something.

Luigi was overtaken by a wave of hysteria. Many of his jumbled thoughts on the situation couldn't be contained, and he was shouting them out in rapid succession. He said things likes, "Bringing him along was a huge mistake!" or "Can we get him back to the ship in time?"

Sora's voice broke through the wave of disorder. "Listen! I know your upset, but panicking isn't doing him any favors right now!"

"How can I not!?" Luigi said, snapping at him. "He means the world to me! I already have to deal with the fact that my brother is missing! And now I can't bear the thought of—"

"I know, I know," Sora said. He placed an assuring hand on Luigi's shoulder. "But if we act now, we can save him. I'll do whatever I can to help. I owe him one, after all."

Luigi stared into Sora's determined blue eyes, and felt a sense of confidence restrain his anxious mood. Perhaps there was no reason to be too worried. He had an extra pair of hands to help him out of this predicament.

"Okay." Luigi exhaled to regain his focus. "Thanks."

Before a plan could be formulated, they were startled by the deafening sound of an explosion. The two noticed a huge cloud of debris had covered the exit. An uneasy chill started climbing up their spines, and it moved faster when they heard footsteps pierce through the peaceful silence.

A silhouette of a tall person appeared from within the cloud, with their sights sets on three unsuspecting targets.

* * *

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	13. Chapter 12: Encounter with a Bounty Hunt

**Chapter 12: Encounter with a Bounty Hunter**

Sora held the Keyblade in front of his chest; his gaze remained fixed on the silhouette lurking from within the smoke. Every muscle in his body was rigid in apprehension. But his thoughts were loose, tumbling through his mind in worry: the most important being getting Yoshi to safety. There was no time for setbacks.

The person emerged from the debris, standing tall and imposing over the duo. Their bright orange futuristic amour lit the room with a sense of outgoing pride. The person wore a red helmet with a green visor covering the eyes. In their right hand was a silver arm cannon.

While this person wasn't a Heartless, Sora had no idea if they were hostile. Or were they even a person in the first place? His only way of knowing was to stare into the visor; and, thankfully, eyes stared back at him. Good, he thought. There had to be some form of humanity strolling around in that armor.

Sora lowered his weapon to the ground. "Listen, we mean no harm. We're just travelers."

No matter how hard Sora tried, he couldn't see the expression that lay beyond the visor. The person continued pointing their arm cannon at the duo. An uncomfortable silence squirmed throughout the room.

"You sure this guy isn't dangerous?" Luigi asked with a nervous whisper.

"You have to trust me on this," Sora said.

Moments felt like hours. Sora and Luigi's bodies were frozen with nervous anticipation. They were staring down a giant hole that might release an impending projectile. Their fate was in this person's hands.

To their relief, the person lowered the arm cannon. The tense, silent air decompressed. Luigi felt himself sighing in relief. Sora noticed the stranger was starting to leave. Something about that helmet looked familiar. Its design reminded him of something he saw earlier. He wondered—

"Wait!" Sora said. The person looked over their shoulder. "That giant ship out there – it's yours, isn't it?"

No response.

"What are you doing?" Luigi asked.

Ignoring him, Sora said, "Then you must have some sort of medical equipment on there, right? Our friend is hurt, and we're not sure if he's going to make it. Please, can you help him out?"

The person glared at Yoshi's unconscious body. Sora could sense that this person was feeling conflicted. He noticed their free hand clenching. Luigi thought Sora was insane for asking this random stranger – they knew nothing about them. Not even a name, or what they looked like under that armor. Then, Luigi glared back at Yoshi. He would do anything to save his life. Logic was meaningless when it came to the person you love.

"Please," Luigi said; his breath was shaking. "He's like a son to me."

The person glanced back the door for a long duration of time. A simple shake of the head would suffice! They couldn't take the suspense. Soon, the person walked towards the door. Sora and Luigi felt their spirits descent over a cliff. But their mood changed when the person stopped at the door, looked over their shoulder, and gestured at it.

"D-Do you want us to follow you?" Sora asked.

The person nodded and walked outside. Sora and Luigi felt an instant sense of relief drizzle over their heads. Any extra hands were a welcomed addition. They picked up Yoshi, supported him like crutches, and walked out the door

Their trek back to the mysterious person's ship was protracted. Yoshi's feet dragged across the floor, producing an annoying scrapping sound that jeered in their ears. But tedium set it when they found themselves having to descend the platforms; Sora and Luigi took turns hoisting him down from one to the other. Meanwhile, the stranger served as their temporarily bodyguard, scanning the deserted area for any hostile creatures.

Upon reaching the ground level, the group proceeded towards the long tunnel leading to the surface. Or, at least they would've, if not for the sudden, inopportune appearance of the flying Heartless. Sora was about to summon his Keyblade when the stranger pointed the arm cannon at them; a small missile flew out of the cannon's dark, intimating maw, and left behind a long white trail.

When the missile collided with the middle Heartless, a powerful explosion engulfed all three of them in its burning wrath. Once the smoke cleared, the Heartless emerged as a pile of ash on the ground – their remains were forever prisoners within the planet's cold, hard surface. Sora and Luigi stared in complete shock with unblinking eyes, unable to form a sentence.

The two noticed the stranger waving a frantic hand, instructing them to keep moving forward. As the person entered the next door, Sora and Luigi glanced at each other in confusion; their new ally seemed to let their actions do all the talking. Even a mime would find this person's actions too quiet.

"Boy, this guy really brings a whole new meaning to the term 'strong, silent type,' huh?" Sora said.

Luigi groaned. "Can we keep moving? Those ten stacks of pancakes in Yoshi's belly aren't making this walk any easier."

They continued ascending the cave back to the entrance. Sora felt the back of his neck become numb from Yoshi's arm. Walking up a simple cave felt like climbing a steep mountain; every step was difficult, but Sora's determination to save Yoshi kept him going.

After a long trudge through the cave, they arrived back outside and walked over to the stranger's ship. Once inside, they traversed down a hallway. Overhead were small circular lights that illuminated the halls. The walls were coated in a dark shade of green. They passed by various rooms, including a kitchen, bedroom, and more. Why would one person need a ship this big, Sora thought? You could fit a group of people in here and go on an intergalactic cruise across the stars.

Towards the end of the hall, they entered a room on the left. It was about a descent size. To either side of them were cabinets that held miscellaneous items. In front of them was a machine that caught Sora and Luigi's eyes: it was a giant tube that rested at about a forty-five-degree angle. A glass latch was attached overhead. Next to the tube was a small computer.

The strange walked over to the computer, sat down at it, pressed a few buttons, and activated the machine, which let out a bellowing yawn throughout the room.

"What is this thing?" Sora asked. "Is it going to help him?"

The stranger placed both hands on their helmet. Sora felt a twinge of excitement and curiosity drum on his ribcage. He couldn't wait to get a proper look at their new friend. A golden wave of long hair emerged from within the helmet and spun around the person's face until gravity forced it behind their neck.

Their mysterious ally was a young woman with confident, stern, green eyes.

"Yes," she said. "It will revitalize him. Sorry for the silent treatment. My mic's defective. Been meaning to make repairs."

Sora, in complete surprise, asked, "You're a…GIRL!?"

"Last I checked, yes," the woman said with a chuckle.

"Sora!" Luigi shouted at him in anger.

Sora covered his mouth in embarrassment. His face was so flushed that it made a chili pepper look bland by comparison.

Rubbing his head apologetically, he said, "Well…I mean…it's not like there's anything wrong with…I just…"

"Relax," the woman said with an understanding smile. "It's fine. If you saw a person over six feet tall wearing a power suit, you'd probably make assumptions, too."

"Pay no mind to him," Luigi said. "This is his first time in space. Not used to all the sights and sounds yet. So, what exactly is this thing? Is it safe?"

"One hundred percent," the woman said. "And if you hope to save your friend, we should get him in there now."

After laying Yoshi down in the tube, the woman closed the hatch and pressed a few more buttons. A bright yellow glow appeared from underneath his back. Golden sparkles radiated around his entire body like fluffs of a dandelion floating in the gentle wind. Sora and Luigi leaned towards the glass for a better view, watching in nervous anticipation.

"How exactly does this thing work?" Luigi asked the woman, while still staring at Yoshi.

"Well, it's called a Light Energy Rejuvenator," she said. "It contains a strong amount of artificial light energy, made specifically to heal the body. Inside all of us is natural light, which absorbs the artificial ones floating around. Once inside, that light traverses the body, completely rejuvenating all wounds, no matter how severe."

Sora was amazed. In a million years would he never imagine a contraption of this nature to exist. If a device like this was available on his island, the doctor would become an extinct profession.

"So in other words: he'll be just fine?" Luigi asked.

"Absolutely," the woman said. She glanced at the screen with a puzzled expression. "Peculiar – the scanner shows that your friend doesn't have that much light energy."

Sora felt a nervous chill from that troubling, vague statement.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sora asked.

"Not at all," the woman said. "Just means the process is going to take longer. Usually it takes a mere thirty seconds for me. I have plenty of light energy inside my body."

Sora's thoughts flickered from concern to intrigue. He remembered what Leon told him about the heart – how darkness resided within each one, preparing to fester like an uncurable virus. So it must've been taking an extensive period of time for that artificial light to shovel its way through the soil of darkness.

But this led to a huge question: why does this woman have more light in her heart? Was it something you receive at birth? Or, like physical exercise, was it something you had to develop overtime? Sora could hear the ominous, dark voice of the hooded man he met at the Secret Place whisper in his ear with an air of smugness:

_See? You'll never understand anything._

Sora wiped the thought away like an annoying stain on his shirt. Despite not knowing if he'd see that man again, his pride was determined to prove him wrong.

"Either way, I'm so glad he'll be okay," Luigi said in relief. "I can't thank you enough…uh…what's your name?"

"Samus," she said. "Samus Aran."

After introductions, Samus walked over to a drawer and pulled out a miniature screwdriver. "So I'm surprised to see other people on this planet. No one has set foot on here in years. Is there a reason for your visit?"

She returned to her seat, picked up her helmet, and started tinkering around with its insides. Sora started to open his mouth, but Luigi interrupted him.

"It's top secret," Luigi said.

Samus glared at him in suspicion. Not the best way to break the ice with someone, Sora thought.

"Well, I feel like we have something in common," she said; her expression didn't change. "I'm here for top secret reasons as well." She resumed work on her helmet. "Once your friend is healed up, you need to leave the ship immediately. And I suggest leaving the planet as well. As you've no doubt figured out, it isn't exactly a tropical resort."

"But we can't abandon our own mission," Luigi said.

Samus closed her eyes, annoyed that they weren't heeding her warning. "Tell me. How knowledgeable are you about this planet? Do you even know its name?"

"All we know is that it used to be inhabited," Sora said.

Samus looked down at her helmet. Pleasant memories started to fill her sugar bowl of nostalgia. Those brief moments of joy brought her back to a time of innocents – when the world seemed big, but Samus never felt intimated by its size, because she wasn't alone. Then, a dark ink of sorrow spilled onto those happy images. She had to stop focusing on the past. It was gone forever. There was no looking back.

"That's true," she said with a somber tone in her voice. "This planet used to flourish. But now it's home to some of the most dangerous creatures this size of the planet."

Luigi leaned back in fear. "You know, I think I didn't like knowing."

"There are many hazardous areas, too," Samus said. "You haven't even reached the deepest caves, or walked the fiery undergrounds of Nofair." She faced the two, her suspicions growing stronger. "Under normal circumstances, you wouldn't survive outside. How are you three able to withstand this planet's harsh atmosphere?"

Sora looked at Luigi to see if he could give an answer. He responded with a shake of his head.

"Still secretive, huh?" Samus asked, sounding a bit upset. "In that case, I won't say anymore."

Growing tired of this unhealthy communication, Sora said, "We can't really explain. But, still, we're not leaving. I don't care how dangerous this planet is; I'm not going to give up in what we're searching for."

Samus felt a smirk crawl up her lips. She could see a stubborn resolve on his face that would not shatter at even the most argumentative of words.

"You've got spunk," Samus said. "You remind me of myself when I was your age. Always running into danger headfirst. But, again, you don't understand what awaits you in there."

This conversation had turned into a tennis match; the ball continued going back and forth without end. Either way, they weren't going to be discouraged by Samus' warnings. Then, Sora remembered how difficult traveling through the planet had been for them earlier. So many nondescript rooms that lead to dead ends. Even with the 3DS, they were still lost.

That's when he thought of an idea: "Hey, we may not have to tell each other why we're here, but that doesn't mean we can't help each other out. Why not let us come along with you? You seem to know this planet well."

"I work alone," she said in a harsh tone. "I don't want you in my way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked, irritated. "It's the logical thing to do!"

"Because I do things my own way," Samus said. "It's far more efficient than working with people whose ideas differ from yours."

Luigi shrugged. "If this is what she wants, then we should respect that"

But Sora refused to let an opportunity escape his clutches.

"I know," Sora said, "but, we're all going the same way. She can at least point us in the right direction. Is that too much to ask for?"

Samus sighed in aggravation. Sora refused to take no for answer. At first, she was growing tired of hearing him drone on and on like broken record. How would having three complete strangers accompany be beneficial towards the mission? But she couldn't help but admire Sora's persistent attitude.

In her youth, she was enlisted in a military organized called the Federation Police Force. A rookie about Sora's age would have crumbled into nervous dust from a daunting mission. But not Sora. Nothing could bend his nerves of steel; and she could feel it resonate within her soul.

"Alright," Samus said. "I can guide you through the planet for a little while. Just as long as you promise not to intervene with my mission. Deal?"

Sora smiled. "Deal."

A sudden buzzing noise screamed in their ears. Samus looked at the computer monitor.

"Perfect timing," she said. "Your friend should be fully healed."

Their eyes lit up in excitement, but they were a bit weary. Did the machine really work? Would Yoshi be able to stand again? Sora couldn't forgive himself if something bad happened to him. The hatch opened, and Luigi ran over to the dinosaur's side. He placed his hands right on Yoshi's shoulders, giving them a gentle shake.

"Little buddy? Are you okay?" No response. Luigi felt his stomach tense in fear. "Say something! Do something! Please!"

Silence.

And then, Luigi's cheek was assaulted by a sloppy, wet tongue. Yoshi looked up at his parental figure with a loving smile. Luigi could feel all the tension melt away quicker than an iceberg on the beach.

"I think he's going to be okay," Sora said; he thought he was going to faint from the overwhelming relief.

Luigi wiped the drool from his face. "Yuck! I'll let that slobber slide this time!"

Luigi felt tears swell in his ducts. He was overcome with so much joy. There was no way he could keep to himself anymore, and hugged the dinosaur with all his might.

"I was so worried!" Luigi said as he cried on Yoshi's shoulder. "Don't scare me like that again!"

Yoshi hugged him back and whispered, "It okay, Luigi. Yoshi all better now. Can me get lollipop for doctor checkup?"

Luigi pulled away, laughed, and rubbed the dinosaur's head for that comment. Sora walked over to the machine. Even though Yoshi was fine now, he still felt guilt hang over him like a broken lightbulb.

"I'm glad you're okay," Sora said. He glanced away from him in remorse. "Yoshi…w-what you did back there…I…"

"That's what friends do," Yoshi said with an understanding smile. "Sora would do the same, yes?"

Sora pet Yoshi's head, feeling better from his reassuring words. "In a heartbeat."

Samus felt the heat of their bond embrace her face. It had been too long since she felt a strong sense of comradery. She started reminiscing about her days in the Police Force again. When first joining the force, she didn't have any friends. Her childhood was fraught with tragedy; she was forced to carry the pain in the chambers of her heart. Every day it hurt. But then, she met two friends who helped alleviate that pain – who reminded her that life can be full of happiness.

But, again, that was the past. The ties of their friendship had been cut like a scissor. Thinking about it now only brought her grief. What was the point of remembering those good times with friends when you'll never get to experience them again?

* * *

While the trio waited outside for Samus, she walked into the cockpit. Unlike the Labo Ship, it was spacious, and instead of buttons, the controls were accessible on computer monitors. Samus sat down, tapped on one of the screens, and an image appeared in front of her. Every part of her body deflated in sadness upon what she witnessed.

But she closed her eyes, throwing those negative feelings into a wastebasket. Her mission was far more important than anything else. Strong emotions would only inhibit her goals. That's the way she operated: Alone. Detached.

Deep down, though, a small child wept by herself in a dark cavern, and refused to leave.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay to keep going?" Luigi asked; his concerns spun around in a blender of anxiety.

Yoshi slumped his shoulders. "Me told you before: Yoshi fine."

The trio were waiting outside of the ship for Samus. Luigi still had doubts about Yoshi travelling with them. Who wouldn't? He was gazing over Yoshi like a concerned parent.

"C'mon, Luigi," Yoshi said. "Me feel great! Yoshi ready for anything now!" He flexed his arms and sucked in his stomach. "See? Me got rock-hard body!"

"Yeah, but you're also extremely ticklish." Luigi tickled Yoshi's stomach, causing the dinosaur to laugh, which echoed throughout the somber atmosphere of the planet.

But one person wasn't laughing. He was leaned against the ship, lost in deep thought, with his arms crossed.

"I don't get it," Sora said. The two turned to face him. "Why can't we tell Samus a thing about ourselves? Doesn't exactly make us trustworthy, you know?"

Luigi sighed. "You think I don't know what? The problem is that letting people know where we're from can lead to disaster. The may end up finding our own world. Could you image if a whole group visited our kingdom? It'd be too much! Our usual way of life would be disrupted. We can't have that!"

Sora tried digesting the earful of information, but, like a stubborn piece of gum, it refused to settle in his stomach. Communication was important no matter where you go – not only to learn about where you are, but to gain the confidence and reliability of a new ally. These strict rules felt like a detriment to their journey.

"I guess," Sora said with a tone of reluctance in his voice.

"Also, let's make sure not to stay with Samus for too long," Luigi said. "She clearly doesn't want us involved with her mission. Technically we shouldn't be helping her, either."

"That because we outsiders," Yoshi said. "We be muddling."

"Meddling," Luigi said with a stern tone in his voice.

Yoshi chuckled in embarrassment. "Right, meddling. And that against the rules."

"Seriously?" Sora asked, rubbing his temples.

"It's like this," Luigi said. "Every world is defined by its particular boundaries. Within which some understands of reality emerges as truth. Two truths cannot coexist, and so from the introduction of foreign bodies is conflict and chaos spawned. THAT'S why we limit our involvement in local affairs."

His response was met with two blank expressions. He felt like the rocks found his explanation more meaningful than the others did. Sora placed his arms behind his head.

"Jeeze, if I wanted a mouthful of rules, I shoulda just gone to school," Sora said.

Yoshi raised his hand. "Me have question. Can Luigi repeat ending? And middle? And beginning?"

"You two are impossible!" Luigi said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"It's just…when I thought about traveling to other worlds," Sora said, "I didn't expect there to be so many laws."

"It's called living in the real world," Luigi said with a sincere look in his eyes. "We can't control everything. It's all about coping with disappointment and accepting reality."

Sora frowned. "Well, this is something we've dreamed about since childhood. I think my brain is going to accept coping as a foreign body for now."

Their conversation was interrupted by a mechanical whirring sound coming from the ship. Everyone looked to see Samus emerging from the roof. She leaped off it, landing right nearby them.

"Can you guys hear me alright?" Samus asked, testing her repaired microphone.

"Loud and clear," Sora said.

"Then follow me into the cave. Let's not linger."

* * *

Mamar had been chained to a wall, with metal cufflinks attached to her limbs. But the feeling of being constrained meant nothing compared to staring right into the emotionless holes that were supposed to be Ridley's eyes. His hot odorous breath hit her like steam from a train. He was fastening metal clamps to her body.

As he finished, Ridley heard a familiar buzzing noise ring in his ears. In a reluctant manner, he flew over to the computer monitor, sat down, and pressed a button. He winced, already anticipating another verbal lashing from his leader.

"Yes, master," he said.

"Ridley," the voice said with that horrible soul-piercing hiss, "there's been an unexpected development."

"What is it?"

"Some of our henchmen have reported that three strangers are accompanying that meddlesome bounty hunter. Are they with the Galactic Federation?"

"No. Those are the fools Bowser warned us about. Do not be concerned. They will simply slow her down."

Her voice roared through the speakers, sending a paralyzing shock of fear through Ridley's body. "Slow her down!? They're quickly approaching Brinstar, you idiot! Kraid is the only one guarding the elevator to our base! He's going to need reinforcements! I suggest moving your wings as if your life depended on it!"

The transmission ended before Ridley could utter a single word. That little girl in his mind started growing taller, morphing into a woman. Her green eyes brightened in the darkness and stared over him like a cat preparing to scratch at a helpless mouse. Everything was coming together, he thought. I can't enrage my master further, not when we're so close to ultimate power. I don't want to suffer again.

"How you let your overconfidence blind your judgement," Mamar said. "You've clearly underestimated the power of my friends. And now that they've allied with your greatest foe, you'll be—"

Ridley spun around and snarled right in her face, making the Star Spirit's moment of confidence shrivel into a timid piece of fruit.

"Trying to bite back, are you!? See, I take issue with some self-righteous ignoramus talking down to me! You should consider yourself lucky to be a part of my master's grand scheme."

He flew right up to the Star Spirit's face, once again forcing her to gaze into those emotionless yellow eyes.

"Otherwise I'd take great pleasure in making your journey to oblivion as painful as possible," he said with a soft hiss.

Mamar shook in fear; her courage had been devoured by Ridley's overwhelming might.

"Now that's a good Star Spirit." He snapped his finger, summoning a few Heartless to his side. "You two, take her to our master. She'll need to be prepped for the transfer. The rest of you – assist Kraid in annihilating our unwelcomed guests. I must attend to the baby."

Mamar remained a broken mess of fear and hopelessness as the Heartless carried her off for parts unknown.

* * *

Despite their earlier encounter with the Heartless, the group's journey throughout the planet's veins seemed to be easygoing. Which only kept everyone on edge. With Samus' help, they were able to continue deeper within the world. She seemed to know which corridor to traverse through, as if it were second nature to her.

Sometimes while they traveled through a room, she would stop and glance around at its architecture. While Sora couldn't see through the visor, he could tell she was admiring its layout. There was a sense of infatuation with this world – that much was clear. He had a strong feeling that it held some sentimental value towards her; it was like how he felt whenever visiting the Secret Place on his island.

It made him wonder: did she live here at once point? He wanted to ask, but had a feeling either Samus would refuse to answer or Luigi would just lecture him again. It was an annoying predicament to be stuck in, like being trapped between a fissure.

Upon entering the next room, Sora and his friends were surprised to see they were in a jungle-like environment. Overgrown vegetation was spread throughout the entire area, with tall flowers sticking up from the ground. They were amazed life still flourished beneath the dry, barren surface of the planet.

"This is cool," Sora said, gazing around the room. "Didn't expect to find so much grass down here."

"It's all thanks to the brilliant minds of the Chozo race," Samus said. "They used bioengineering to create vegetation indoors, allowing the creatures to survive within the planet."

"Chozo?" Luigi asked. "Are they the ones that lived here?"

Samus nodded. "Unfortunately, they met their demise at the hands of space pirates many years ago."

Samus focus shifted to another bird-like statue covered with strains of grass. Much like the planet, it was an obscure relic that would remain lifeless for eternity. Samus stared at the statue for a long time, again confirming Sora's suspicions about her living on this planet. If it was true, he couldn't help but sympathize with her. He missed his home, too. Although Samus could at least return here and visit it whenever. He didn't have that luxury, unfortunately.

"Such a wise, intelligent race they were," Samus said with sadness in her voice. "Full of unconditional love."

"Samus," Sora said in a gentle, commiserative tone.

The sentimental river of emotions was drained by a sudden rustling sound. Everyone assumed their battle positions.

"Ready to face the true dangers of this planet?" Samus asked.

"Bring them on!" Sora said.

"Couldn't they bring it on somewhere else?" Luigi asked, nervous.

The rustling became louder and louder as the group remained still with anticipation. Soon, the sound filled the whole room, hammering on their ears. Their heads jerked around the room for any signs of the culprits. Everyone was on edge.

A monkey-like creature with blue fur landed on Luigi's head. He screamed in surprise and threw the creature off him. It rolled onto the ground, hopped back up, turned to face the group, and was accompanied by two more creatures. They approached the four with inquiring expressions; their antennae were stiff as a board, completely alert.

Sora could sense that these creatures were harmless and made the Keyblade vanish. Before he could speak, Samus ran past him like an excited child entering a carnival and leaned down to them.

"Wow!" she said in excitement. "I haven't seen these little guys in years! Taught me some of my moves! They're so cute!"

Upon realizing her serious demeanor slipped onto a sheet of child-like merriment, she stood up, cleared her throat, and turned to face the others; they just stared at her.

"These are Etecoons," she said in a serious, informative voice. "Primate-like creatures that inhabit this part of Brinstar. Very friendly. Completely harmless."

Sora approached one of them with slow, careful footsteps, kneeled over, and stuck his finger out towards one of them. At first, the creature seemed weary, but it soon gazed straight into his blue eyes, noticing a warm, gentle glow sparkling from the irises. Feeling a sense of security, the creature approached Sora's finger, sniffed it, and then rubbed its head against his palm.

"So cool," Sora said. "Try it, Yoshi. They won't bite."

Yoshi was nervous at first, but he could see a reassuring smile on Sora's face. It filled his chest with a burst of confidence. He approached an Etecoon, mimicked Sora's gesture, and received the same friendly rub.

"Who's a little guy?" Yoshi asked with a big smile on his face.

"As enthralled as you all are by these creatures, we are on a mission," Samus said. "No time to linger."

Sora glanced over at her. "Aw, c'mon. Live a little. Give these guys a pet. You were the one fangirling over them."

Sora could have sworn he saw a hint of red in Samus' visor as she crossed her arms.

"Me? Don't be absurd."

The third Etecoon climbed around Luigi, exploring every detail of this strange new lifeform that's visiting their home.

"Hey!" Luigi said.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Samus said: "they are highly inquisitive, and take a hands-on approach when meeting new people."

The creature jumped onto the plumber's shoulders and starts picking at his hair.

Luigi frowned. "Oh, thanks for telling me that n—stop picking the bugs from my hair."

"Don't worry, pal," Sora said with a grin. "That little guy is just monkeying around."

Luigi scowled at Sora with an expression that indicating he was planning to name his first tapeworm after him. Feeling bold around the plumber, the Etecoon grabbed his hat and scurried off with it. Luigi chased after the creature, knocking both Sora and Yoshi aside in the process. He didn't care that danger could pounce on him at any second from the shadows – that hat was a part of his identity.

Luigi ran deeper the jungle's throat, catching up to the playful Etecoon. But they both came to a sudden halt when more flying Heartless appeared right in front of them. Aside from the usual red and blue, a yellow one was among their ranks. Luigi and the Etecoon yelped in fear.

"You know what?" Luigi asked, turning to the Etecoon. "You keep it! It looks better on you."

The Etecoon shoved it into his hands.

"No, no," Luigi said, forcing it back on the Etecoon, "I insist!"

The game of hot potato continued, as the Etecoon forced the hat back on Luigi.

"Happy Birthday!" Luigi shoved it back, only for the Etecoon to slam the hat on his head and ran for dear life.

Luigi noticed the Heartless growling at him with vicious sharp teeth, ready to open his chest like a can-opener and devour his heart.

With a nervous grin, Luigi said, "Hey now! Are any of you having a Birthday today? I can give you a hat as a piece offering."

The creatures roared in his face, and he sprinted back towards the others.

"Gang way!" Luigi said. "Incoming party poopers!"

Samus pointed her arm cannon at Luigi. "Duck!"

Luigi dove onto his stomach as an incoming missile flew by his head, crashing right into one of the Heartless, which blew it into pieces. The remaining Etecoon fled because of the commotion. Two more Heartless appeared to replace their fallen comrade. Sora and his friends prepared to fight, and Samus ran ahead of them before they could move.

Samus unleashed a purple whip of energy that wrapped itself around a red Heartless' neck, and she forced the creature onto the ground. Before the Heartless could recover, she rammed her shoulder right into its chest, knocking straight across the room. Another one flew at her, claws straight out, preparing to pounce.

She kneeled and charged her cannon; a fire orange glow filled the vacant hole. As the creature prepared to strike, Samus delivered an uppercut that moved in an arch; giant balls of fire spewed out from the cannon, burning the creature; it crashed onto the ground from the overwhelming pain. Sora ran into the deliver a strike while it was vulnerable.

"Wombo combo!" Sora shouted.

"I got this one," Samus said.

She fired that purple whip again, which wrapped around the Heartless' tail, and dragged it towards her.

"Hey!" Sora said with a scowl.

Samus glanced above him. "You've got your own problems!"

Sora looked up to see a yellow flying Heartless swing its hand at him; a tiny circle of light appeared above his head. On instinct, he leaped back, dodging a miniature lightning bolt. Luigi came in riding Yoshi. The dinosaur produced an egg, threw it above him, and Luigi swung it straight into the Heartless' face.

Luigi leaped off Yoshi and slammed the Heartless into the ground with his hammer. Upon standing up – in a complete daze – the Heartless had just enough time to see Sora slash right across its chest, finishing it off for good.

Meanwhile, Samus knocked another one straight into the ground. Before the Heartless could sit up, she leaped on top of it and slammed her foot on its chest. Her arm cannon was pointed right in its face. The Heartless' last moments were to watch in defeat as a bright ball of energy exhaled from the cannon's mouth.

The group was speechless at Samus' impressive feats. For creature's she had never encountered, Samus was able to adapt to their fighting style and counter them with ease. As Samus turned to face the group, a yellow arrow blinked in her visor, indicating that a Heartless was nearby them. Indeed, it flew straight for her. Sora ran to help, but Samus turned around and destroyed it in the blink of an eye with her cannon.

"Like I said, I don't need help," Samus said.

Sora felt a bit a discouraged from her attitude when it came to teamwork. She seemed so confident in herself; and while confidence was important for any person, one should never loosen the grip on its leash, as it would run away and meet with a possibly fatal mishap.

Make no mistake – he didn't doubt her abilities. Far from it. There was just a rash of concern irritating his forehead. He didn't know how powerful the Heartless could become, and was worried her lack of understanding them may be detrimental.

For now, he wouldn't argue, not when time refused to show them a hint of mercy.

"Well, okay," Sora said. "If you're sure."

Yoshi whispered to Luigi, "What her deal?"

"Some people are just loners, I guess," Luigi said with a shrug.

Everyone moved forward into the next few areas, noticing a radical change in the environment. The lush green vegetation was replaced by menacing red rocks. They found themselves traveling through giant caverns; small pools of water were scattered throughout them, no doubt plagued by infectious creatures that would turn a bright, healthy body into an apocalyptic wasteland.

Giant red flowers resembling a Venus flytrap could sense the group strolling by them; their mouths chomped down in frequent, ecstatic intervals, hungry for flesh. Unfortunately, they were cursed to remain stagnant forever, as they lacked the proper limbs.

At the end of the cavern was another door; unlike the others they've opened, this one lacked the blue glow. It appeared to be inoperative. But a more prominent feature caught their attention overhead: a statue of a menacing monster with two horns and eyes attached to the wall. It loomed down at them with its perpetual gaping jaw filled with teeth, delivering a silent, angry roar at the intruders.

Luigi gulped. "Well that's not ominous."

Samus approached the door and activated the scanner on her visor. A yellow square encased the door; numbers and letters appeared next to it, appearing as a jumbled mess that counted upwards. After a few moments of analyzing the door, a red silhouette of a giant, obese creature appeared on screen. Spikes were protruding from its stomach.

Samus smirked. "Just what I've been looking for." She faced Luigi. "That scanner of yours – is it picking up anything here?"

Luigi pulled out the 3DS and scanned the door, confirming that the signal was getting stronger behind it. Sora walked over to it, tapping it with the Keyblade. No movement. He tried bashing it. Still no avail. He turned to the others with a shrug.

Samus pointed her arm cannon towards the door. "Stand aside."

Sora rejoined the group, and Samus launched a missile right into the door, causing a small explosion in the process.

"I guess sometimes taking the extreme way is the best way," Sora said, shouting over the loud explosion, shielding his eyes.

The smoke cleared to reveal an unscathed door. Samus bit her lip in frustration.

Yoshi's eyes widened in surprise. "This door mean business! It must've taken on final form! We cannot grasp it!"

Luigi glared at Yoshi in confusion. Meanwhile, Sora walked over to Samus.

"Any ideas?" he asked her.

Samus activated her scanner to search for an alternative path through the indestructible door. Upon looking up at the statue, a red circle appeared deep within its throat. Samus' frustrations were wiped away with a brightly colored brush of delight.

"Aha!" she said exclaimed. "There's a switch hidden with that statue's mouth."

Luigi glared at the 3DS in disappointment. All his little device could do was show him the location of the Star Spirits – nothing more.

"Something tells me the professor was cheap with this thing," Luigi said. "Next time I want a super suit like Samus!"

Sora had walked over to the statue and stared up at it. "Would stop complaining about it and come give me a boost? I can try to reach it."

"Not a good idea," Samus said. "The switch is too far back." She heisted for a moment. "I think I might need your help to reach it."

Sora grinned. "See? A little help ain't so bad."

"I suppose," Samus said. "But once we're inside, I surmise things will most likely be less cryptic."

Luigi glanced around the room, incredulous of Samus' statement. "Given how every room has been cryptic so far, I have my doubts."

"Alright," Samus said, as she approached Luigi, "here's what I want you to do. Stand right in front of me. I'm about to do something that may startle you. Try not to be alarmed."

With a boastful pat of his chest, Luigi said, "Do your worst. I've seen it all."

A whisper of doubt tickled at her ear. Given how secretive the group had been (especially Luigi), Samus was a bit hesitant to put her trust in them. But she had no choice. Beyond the door lay the key to her success, and she couldn't linger in her mission.

"Okay," Samus said. "Hold out your hands."

Luigi complied; all three of them watched in amazement as Samus transformed into a small orange ball, making a perfect landing in Luigi's gloved hands. Luigi, upon screaming in shock, threw the ball straight into the air. Sora hurried over and caught it just in time. He turned to Luigi with a narrow look in his eyes.

"Good job, Luigi," Sora said in sarcasm. "She only WARNED that she was about to do something strange."

Luigi blushed; his expression was timid. "O-Okay. Maybe next time I need a pre-warning before the actual warning."

"Oh brother," Yoshi said, shaking his head.

Sora turned his attention back to the giant ball in his hands. Was that really Samus? He chastised Luigi just a moment ago for being alarmed, but the feeling of holding a live person in this manner made him feel uncomfortable.

"S-Samus?" Sora asked, bringing the ball up to his face. "Can you hear me?"

"Affirmative."

Sora almost dropped her in surprise; he couldn't believe this was real. With each passing moment, his perception of the word impossible drifted further away into a sea of ambiguity. Luigi and Yoshi huddled around him. Even they – who came from a world filled with unimaginable sights – were astonished by Samus' transformation.

"How'd you do that?" Luigi asked. "Are you just THAT flexible? If I were a yoga instructor, I'd be reevaluating my life at this point."

"My suit allows me to transform into this ball," Samus said. "I can use it to maneuver through tight spaces."

"She look like a meatball," Yoshi said.

Luigi's eyes darted straight at the dinosaur. "Don't. Even."

"Me wasn't going to!" Yoshi said with a defensive tone in his voice. "Honest! Luigi has to have SOME faith in Yoshi!"

"What are you talking about?" Samus asked.

"You don't want to know," Sora said.

Sora handed Samus over to Luigi (who promised to be careful this time), and he leaped into the air using his incredible jumping ability. He inserted Samus into the statue's mouth; she rolled down its narrow, dry throat until colliding with a yellow switch. The group noticed the familiar blue glow rejuvenate the once lusterless door, and it opened for them.

Samus rejoined the others, reverted to her human form, and the four pushed forward. Once inside, they noticed a radical change in scenery. The planet's intestines had been infected by cold metal floors and ceilings coated in a dark shade of green. Silver cylinders stuck out of the floor, and the room's walls were caged. Beyond the cages were a highway of connected pipes.

Sora thought he heard Samus grunt in disapproval, and it was easy to surmise why she uttered that noise: no one wanted to see the natural face of their home tarnished by industrial makeup.

Heartless soon appeared in their path. They battled their way through the hallway, encountering flying ones, the usual Shadows, and even some Soldiers. Respecting Samus' wishes, the trio made sure to keep their distance from her during the fight, focusing on a small group of Heartless.

Towards the end of the hall was a rather large door that towered over them. Using her scanner, Samus detected her target was behind it. She smirked in contentment, but it faltered into an exasperated scowl upon seeing more Heartless. This battle was growing monotonous, she thought. Time was of the essence, and the Heatless were like annoying weeds that continued appearing in cracks on the pavement. There seemed to be no end to them.

At this point, Samus knew her only chance to reach the door would require Sora and his friends' assistance again. Her loner mentality was being tossed around in a washing machine of contradicting thoughts, surprised that she was accepting help from strangers.

"Hey!" Samus called to Sora. "Can you keep these guys busy? I'm going to make a run for the door!"

Sora moved out of the way of a flying Heartless, and hit it in the back with his Keyblade. He then turned to face her with a concerned expression.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Positive," she said. "We're wasting our time with the appetizers! The main course is right behind that door!"

Yoshi, whose understanding of expressions flew by him like a plane carrying a blank advertisement, said, "Ooh! Then Yoshi request he come, too! Main course me specialty!"

"That's not what she means," Luigi said, knocking a Heartless away with a fire spell. "Knowing our luck, we're the ones who'd be the main course."

For a moment, Sora's outlook on her plan stood behind a closed window of doubt. He hated not knowing what would become of her. But she was putting her faith in them; it would be discourteous not to do the same. Still, while Sora found himself lifting that window, it didn't open completely.

"Alright! Leave it to us!" Sora said.

Samus nodded and hurried towards the door, avoiding Heartless from every angle. She fired an energy shot right at the door, forcing it open. Her heart pounded faster with each step – the target was so close. She could smell its foul stench wrinkle her nose. After dodging a lightning bolt from another Heartless, she leaped through the door, and it closed behind her.

She rolled onto the floor and got into a kneeled position. The only sound she could hear was her own breath. Everything else in the air remained frozen in unnerving silence. Samus stood up, keeping her free hand gripped to the top of the arm cannon. Unlike the previous room, this one was filled with vine-like walls, and the ground was covered in grass, with giant thorns sticking out as its hair. It was like a defiant part of the world refused to be consumed by the industrial takeover.

The room was massive in size. Floating green platforms hovered above Samus' head. She scanned the area for any signs of her target. Not a soul whispered from within the barren room. A strain of sweat slid down her forehead. She was adamant that her target was here. There couldn't be a mistake.

While scrutinizing every detail, she noticed an elevator at the end of the room. Earlier, Samus interrogated some Space Pirates she defeated; in their emotionally drained state, they revealed an elevator that would lead her to their leader – the mastermind orchestrating the takeover of the entire universe.

Now, that elevator stood right in front of her, waiting to be used. She sighed; it wasn't going to be easy. The Space Pirates had wits to match their iron strength. A trap was waiting to pounce on Samus like a ferocious lion, and feast on her optimism.

"Come out, Kraid!" Samus shouted, pouring her voice into the empty pitcher of silence. "You can't hide from me! Afraid I'll beat you again? Just face me and get it over with!"

A sound refused to respond from within the silent room.

For the moment.

Then, a livid earthquake answered Samus' boast. She almost stumbled over from the sudden vibration of the ground. An outpour of adrenaline burst through her veins like a dam. Her eyes darted around the room for any signs of Kraid.

But she wouldn't have to wait long to see him.

The earth crumbled into a pathetic mess as a giant creature tunneled out of the ground and towered over Samus. She felt her jaw drop from the creature's sheer size. Buildings would tremble before his height. Kraid was a dinosaur-like monster with scaly green skin, a long tail, and had an oval shaped head. Spikes protrude from his head; more spikes rested inside three huge holes attached to his stomach.

His three red eyes glared down at the tiny insect trying to oppose him. Pleasurable drool poured from his mouth like a waterfall. Samus was perplexed by his appearance. Was this the same creature she fought before? She remembered him being a lot….smaller.

"Okay," she said. "You've obviously been eating your veggies since our last encounter."

A dark aura surrounded Kraid's body, and he responded with a fierce roar. Samus resolve did not waver from the earth-shattering noise; it stood tall, ready to fight.

"Doesn't matter," she said. "Makes you an easier target!"

Kraid swung his giant claws at her. Samus shot her purple whip like a grappling hook at a platform high above her, and pulled herself onto it, avoiding the incoming attack. She charged energy in her cannon, leaped over him, and fired the attack right at his head. Upon contact, Kraid shook it off as if a gentle leaf had fallen on it. Samus landed on the other side of the room, turned around, and gritted her teeth at him. Her normal attacks weren't going to suffice.

Kraid brought his tail down, but she rolled out before it could crush her like a fire ant. He stuck out his giant claw. His dirty sharp nails were engulfed in a cocoon of darkness, and he launched tiny spikes at her. Samus ran away from the continuous downpour. Something about Kraid seemed different (aside from the obvious increase size). He seemed to be using an unidentifiable dark magic. Where did he obtain this strange power? Samus shelved the question for later; staying alive was far more important.

Samus leaped against a wall and fired another missile at Kraid's hand, which knocked it back from the shock. Although the attack appeared to not deal any damage. Instead, he seemed more irritated, as if someone had repeatedly tapped him on the shoulder. After uttering another deafening roar, Kraid launched the spikes on his stomach, and they flew towards Samus' position.

She used her beam again to grapple onto another platform, just missing the spikes. After pulling herself onto the platform, she saw him swing his claws, releasing a dark wave of energy. She leaped over it and landed on another platform. Samus retaliated by firing another charged shot at his face. Kraid brought his giant hand up and crushed the energy beam into specks of harmless light.

Samus could feel frustration seep through her steel coat of confidence. She had never faced a tougher opponent. But she had to keep any doubts sealed behind a fence. If they broke through, it would ruin her concentration, and she would be vulnerable. She experienced that feeling once as a child, and made a promise to never let it loom over her heart again.

Remain strong, she thought. Don't let the weakness win.

* * *

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	14. Chapter 13: Unpleasant Reunions

A/N: We are half way through ACT I. I want to thank everyone who has been reading so far. I can't express my gratitude enough! It shows you're still interested in my silly little story after all these years. At the end of this week, I will be taking a week off from posting chapters to give everyone a break. In the meanwhile, we are ten followers away from surpassing the original Nintendo Version. If you haven't become a follower or liked the story yet, please consider doing so! It really helps me out! Thank you again!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Unpleasant Reunions**

After finishing off the remaining Heartless, the trio stopped to catch their breath. While Sora's body rested, his mind continued moving around a perpetual turntable, screeching with worry about Samus' well-being. Despite her aloof demeanor (and only knowing her for a short period of time), he knew she was a good person. She postponed her mission to help Yoshi, and was willing to show them through the planet. It didn't seem fair to leave her behind.

Yoshi wiped his forehead. "Man. Me must have burnt through whole breakfast by now."

"You're not wrong," Luigi said with a small chuckle. "Guess we're in for the long haul with these Heartless, huh?"

Sora didn't respond. He stared at the door Samus entered.

"What's wrong?" Luigi asked.

"It's Samus," Sora said. "Can't stop thinking about her. Think she'll be okay?"

"She seems so sure of herself," Luigi said. "I'm sure she can beat whatever monstrosity is behind that door."

Sora noticed a dark mist covering the door – the same one that blocked their path earlier.

"Whatever she's fighting, it's not alone," Sora said. "I think the Heartless are helping it out."

That's when a familiar, haunting image expanded in his mind's eyes – one that he was forced to carry around like deadweight for the rest of his life. It was the image of the man in Traverse Town losing his heart. That petrified slack-jawed expression had been sewed into his retinas. He couldn't even begin to comprehend the emotions that man felt while watching his heart get extracted from his chest.

No one deserved to suffer a similar fate. Sora didn't want to walk in and hear Samus take her last breath as a Heartless indulged on her strong beating heart. Regret had already crushed against his spine for failing to save Riku and Kairi. He wasn't going to let the weight grow stronger.

"You seem concerned," Luigi said.

"It's just, I have a bad feeling she'll need help," Sora said, gripping the hilt of the Keyblade. "I don't doubt her abilities. She's amazing. But she doesn't understand what the Heartless can do."

"To be fair," Luigi said in a 'matter of fact' tone, "our knowledge isn't much better."

Sora turned to face his friends; the volume of his voice spiked. "But at least we know what they can do to a person's heart! I can't stand here! It's not my style!"

Luigi was astonished by the resolve in Sora's eyes. Despite their relationship with Samus teetering on a tightrope of indifference, he was still willing to risk his life for her. Even after she refused to accept their help. Sora's uplifting words resonated with Yoshi, too.

"Me want to help also!" Yoshi said with an energetic jolt in his voice. "Samus saved Yoshi, so he wants to return the favor."

"I know we'd be meddling," Sora said, "but it's wrong not to do anything!"

Luigi hesitated for a moment. He was afraid of the dire consequences that would emerge from breaking the rules; but, sometimes, human nature overrode a desire to follow them. It was important to do what you felt was right. A written rule didn't have control over free will. He didn't want to feel the scars of regret if something did happen to Samus.

"Alright," Luigi said. "We'll go help her. But if she's got it under control, we'll give her some space."

Sora's shoulders felt lighter than a feather. He smiled. "Thanks!"

* * *

_Armor capacity at ninety five percent._

Those words hissed into Samus' ears as she dodged an attack from a Heartless. They have joined the battle to overwhelm her, and it was working. She had faced many fierce opponents in her career. Most have collapsed from the pressure of her colossal, unyielding will. But for the first time in years, she found herself struggling to even put a dent in Kraid. No matter what she did, a Heartless stood in her path.

Samus's confidence started to sink beneath her feet, but she refused to let Kraid win. She was taught to never surrender – never give in to weakness. Samus' commanding officer's stern voice barked that adamantine mentality into her head.

Samus tried to go straight for Kraid's eyes, in hopes of blinding him, but a blue Heartless slashed across her arm, damaging the armor in the process. She could hear the armor shriek from the nails sliding through its surface. A red Heartless flew in, pressed its claw against her chest, and unleashed a fire attack that sent her crashing into the ground. Upon standing up, albeit with minor difficulty, she saw both the Heartless and Kraid staring down their victim.

She scanned her armor. Minor damages had been inflicted, but she was still okay; although at the rate she was going, who knows how long before the damage was critical.

Or lethal.

Samus stood her ground against the creatures. She was not done fighting. Before she could try again, the blue Heartless froze her legs. Kraid wiggled his claws in triumph; escape was futile, and he planned to make her defeat as satisfying as possible. He lifted his giant claw into the air, preparing to cut her in two. Samus struggled to break free, but her legs were trapped within the cold confinement of the ice.

Everything started to become dark. Her inner strength withered away into a forlorn flower, watching the last of its pedals fall to the ground. She had failed. The Space Pirates reign would soon eclipse the entire universe in endless sea of chaos. She let people's lives down, she let herself down, but there was someone else she let down, too. Accepting her fate, she closed her eyes as Kraid's claws grew closer.

"I'm sorry little one," she murmured.

A sudden orange light brightened her vision, and she opened her eyes in surprise, witnessing a sphere of energy collided with Kraid's hand, making him roar in pain. Samus looked over her shoulder to see Sora was responsible for the blast. He lowered his Keyblade, and along with Luigi and Yoshi, the three rushed to her aid. Samus couldn't believe her eyes. Luigi used his fire magic to melt the ice imprisoning her feet.

"You okay?" Sora asked, looking over Samus to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Y-You came to help me!" Samus said, still bewildered. "Why?"

Sora smiled. "Why not? Sometimes you don't need a reason."

"Look out!" Luigi said.

Kraid slammed his fist down, but everyone jumped back to avoid getting crushed.

"Whoa!" Yoshi said, gazing up at Kraid with a dropped jaw. "Yoshi didn't know he had an ugly cousin!"

"C'mon, Samus!" Sora said. "Let us help! This big guy can't stand up to all of us!"

Despite how distance she was towards them, despite how she refused their help, they were still willing to put their life on the line for her. She felt a river of emotions swim through her chest. It had been so long since she felt a strong sense of camaraderie. A feeling of elation pulsated through her veins. In the past, she believed that holding onto a friendship ended in a disaster. She had experienced far too much lost, and didn't want to relive the nightmares anymore.

Casting away everyone she cared for seemed to have been the answer. By being alone, she could become stronger; the constant concern for others would no longer restrain her from taking on the toughest enemies in the universe. But she was wrong. Being alone added an unnecessary void of sadness. Samus' thoughts were conflicting, but upon looking around at Sora's group, she was reminded again of her days at the academy – when being surrounded by people who cared for you were some of the best moments of her life.

Upon picking her resolve back up, she said, "Alright! Let's take him down!"

Sora was overjoyed to hear those words. While Luigi and Yoshi dealt with the Heartless, Sora and Samus ran right for Kraid. Unimpressed by Samus' new allies, Kraid roared in their faces, but their courage didn't waver; they had each other for support and encouragement.

Kraid pointed his nails at them and launched a giant black spike at them. Sora slashed it right in half.

"Now!" Sora shouted.

Samus leaped over him and fired a missile right into Kraid's face, blinding him for the moment. Sora jumped from platform to platform, and then swung the Keyblade right across the monster's chest. Kraid howled from the excruciating pain. The darkness trembled from the dominating light of the Keyblade. Sora landed on one of the spikes on Kraid's stomach, leaped off it, and landed on a platform.

Sora gasped upon seeing Kraid open his mouth wide, preparing to swallow him in one gulp.

"Sora, grab on!" Samus shouted, shooting her grappling beam at him.

Sora grasped the beam of light, and Samus pulled him away as Kraid devoured the floating platform, dissolving it into pieces of ruble that plummeted to the ground. Sora's stomach churned upon realizing how close he was to becoming a snack. After landing on another platform with Samus, he leaped onto the one adjacent to him, and stood ready for Kraid's next attack.

Kraid opened his mouth, launching rocks at them at an arched angle.

"The heck does he eat!?" Sora asked.

"You're asking me!?"

Sora swung his blade to destroy the rocks, while Samus fired small beans to do the same. With both distracted, this gave Kraid the chance to fire more spikes from his stomach. The first spike flew at Samus, who rolled left to dodge it. Sora brought the Keyblade straight down to cut the second set of spikes in half.

As the third set of spikes flew at them, Samus launched a light blue beam from her cannon. Upon hitting the spikes, it transformed into a sheet of ice, that somehow remained frozen in midair. Sure, why not? Let's have logic ascend further into the clouds of confusion, Sora thought. Samus instructed him to knock the ice back at Kraid, and Sora did so, which hit him straight in the eyes; excruciating tears poured out of his ducts from the pain.

Kraid was growing aggravated with them. How could people the size of insects (at least from his perspective) be gaining the advantage? His pride felt the third degree burns of the flames. With a furious roar, he punched the ceiling, causing rocks and debris to fall towards them. Sora and Samus maneuvered from platform to platform, avoiding the falling rocks.

One giant rock almost crushed Sora, but Samus launched a missile, decimating it into tiny pieces. Kraid slammed the palm of his hand down on Samus, but she leaped back onto another platform. Samus used her grapple beam to latch onto on Kraids' nails, and pulled herself onto his hand. She ran up his arm, making sure to not let her balance waver as Kraid shook his arm.

Samus leaped off the arm and delivered another charging shot straight to his face. Every part of his face was going numb from the constant assault. To make matters worse, he felt Sora slash right across his underbelly, further throwing him into a state of perpetual suffering.

But he refused to fall. Both Sora and Samus knew one strong, focused attack would finish him for good. After the two discussed their plan (while dodging more spiky projectiles), they leaped onto the highest platform. Sora pressed his Keyblade against her arm cannon, and they were soon enveloped in a golden pouch of light. Samus could feel Sora's energy traveling through her arm cannon, making it tremble from their combined power.

Kraid could feel the sweltering heat breath over his face. He had to stop them from launching that attack. His efforts were in vain, as Luigi and Yoshi arrived to help, having dealt with the Heartless. Luigi shot his fire magic, while Yoshi tossed eggs, to keep him distracted. Any second Samus thought her arm cannon was going to explode from the overflow of light surging through it. She knew it was time to end Kraid's reign for good.

"Get down!" she shouted to Luigi and Yoshi.

The two leaped onto their stomachs and braced themselves. A huge wave of light burst through her cannon, which consumed Kraid's upper torso. He screamed from the unbearable pain brushing through him like a hurricane of swords. Once the attack ended, he stood there, trembling from the overwhelming agony surging through his body.

And then, he collapsed into the ground in exhaustion, sending out a thunderous shockwave as a result of the impact. Everyone assumed it was over, and made their way to the other side of the room. Upon landing near the elevator, they turned to see Kraid shrink in size, until he became no taller than Samus. Then, he withered way into dark ashes, leaving nothing behind but a trail of unpleasant memories that would eventually rot away into the unconscious mind.

The group stood in stunned silence for a moment, unable to express what they just witnessed.

"Me didn't know Samus has shrink ray in hand weapon," Yoshi said, relieving the uncomfortable silence of its duty.

"I don't," Samus said. "That was Kraid's original size." She paused to think of a logical explanation. "Somehow that dark energy he was imbued with increased his size."

Sora continued staring at the spot where Kraid drew his last breath.

"The Heartless must've had something to do with it," Sora said.

"Heartless?" Samus asked.

Sora felt the hairs on his neck stand for blurting that out, and noticed Luigi was preparing to open his mouth.

"She needs to know about the Heartless," Sora said in a hurry. "It isn't fair to keep their identity a secret."

Luigi shrugged. "Hey, it's your call. I'm done arguing. Just remember that you made this choice."

Ignoring Luigi's ominous warning, the floodgates inside Sora's throat burst open with a plethora of information about the Heartless. He was careful not to step on any information deemed too sensitive, such as where they came from, or why they were traveling together. Samus listened with intrigue. Her eyes were glued to every movement from Sora's mouth. Once the gates closed, Samus paused to let every detail sink into her head.

"Fascinating," Samus said. "I've encountered plenty of strange lifeforms in my days, but these Heartless are unlike anything I've heard of before."

Sora felt his stomach tighten in guilt. "Sorry we couldn't tell you sooner. It's a long, complicated story."

"Please," Luigi said with a weary tone in his voice. "I don't want to do another lecture on why two truths cannot coexist."

"No problem," Samus said. "I'm sure your reasons were sound. But I wanted to thank you for helping me with Kraid."

The room was filled with quiet surprise from the trio.

"R-Really?" Sora asked. "D-Did I hear that right?"

Samus chuckled. "C'mon, I'm not a stick in the mud all the time. Seeing you guys work together, risking your lives for each other – it reminded me of my youth. I was actually part of a team back in the day. But we had disagreements, and it even led to many people getting hurt. That's why I decided to become a bounty hunter – not only for the money, but because I could do things my own way."

"Whoa, a bounty hunter!?" Sora asked; his emotions continued climbing a ladder of surprise. "That's awesome! Must be why you're here. Going for the big money, huh?"

"Sort of. There's another reason, too. I'll explain more as we continue. You told me one of your secrets, so I might as well return the favor."

Luigi thought his ears were playing a trick on him. "Wait a minute! 'As WE continue?'"

"I've been alone for quite some time now," Samus said with a sincere look in her eyes. "Being around you guys has given me this feeling of nostalgia. It's…nice to be with other people. I suppose one mission wouldn't hurt. That is, if you don't mind?"

Everyone gave her a welcoming response with their smiles. Samus thought she should never be vulnerable – that it was a sign of weakness. But, right now, traveling with new companies made her feel stronger than ever. She didn't feel vulnerable; she felt happy, and wished to never lose that feeling again.

Sora grinned. "Like we'd say no! Right guys?"

Luigi and Yoshi nodded. With a newfound confidence hoisting her upright like a sail, Samus turned towards the elevator.

"Let's keep moving then!"

* * *

The gentle whirring of the elevator was like listening to a lullaby; it lulled everyone into a sense of security. Sora felt himself lean against the elevator, as if a calming string was tugging him towards it. Everyone needed a reprieve from the constant fighting. For a few moments, the mechanical whirring filled the space with its soothing monologue. The elevator was transparent, so they watched a blurred mesh of green vines speed by them.

As they ascended further, the vines were replaced by a silver sheet of metal. Samus' focused had shifted to her visor. Flashes of numbers and images danced in front of her eyes. Her suit had taken minor damage, but it was still functional. Resting deep within the confines of her suit was an emergency energy capsule; using it would restore the suit to its full capacity. But she saw no use for it now. Much like her determination, the suit refused to crumble before the unrelenting Space Pirates.

"So, who are you hunting, Samus?" Sora asked.

Samus paused for a moment before responding. Just saying the target's name made her throat swell in anger.

"Mother Brain," she said, with a hint of antipathy in her voice. "The leader of a notorious group of space pirates threatening to rule the universe."

She glanced back at the ascending wall as if trying to take her mind off Mother Brain. So many painful memories of that monster, she thought. All the destruction she had caused – all those lives snatched away from the jaws of her wrath. Samus felt a wildfire of depression every time she was forced to relive those memories. But she took a deep breath. Neither the time nor place, she thought.

"Whatever happened to good pirates that go around and steal booty?" Yoshi asked.

Luigi raised an eyebrow at the dinosaur. "Boy, someone has a vague definition in their head."

"Mother Brain," Sora said, pondering to himself. "Odd name. Is it a nickname of sorts? Like she's the 'mastermind' or something?"

"Good observation," Samus said. "Technically, yes. But she literally is a giant brain."

Sora's expression flattened into perplexation, as if it was rolled over by a steamroller.

"And I was just getting use to hanging around a talking dog and dinosaur."

An alarming thought occurred to Yoshi, and he whispered to Luigi, "You don't suppose Mother Brain holding Star Spirit captive."

"Maybe," Luigi whispered back, shrugging. "Remember what Twink told the princess – how Bowser wasn't alone when he captured the Star Spirits. I bet this Mother Brain was one of his accomplices."

The elevator's consistent momentum came to a slow end; they were reaching the designated floor. A puff of anxious smoke filled the room, suffocating the once peaceful atmosphere that graced the elevator. Everyone was prepared to face the Heartless again, and they knew it wasn't going to be any easier.

* * *

Ridley sat in baffled silence as he watched Kraid take his last breath. His plans were starting to deteriorate into a crumbled mess of broken dreams. The secret project wasn't finished yet; time was diminishing. He turned back to the security cameras, noticing Samus and her group exiting the elevator. His chest tightened. What was he going to do? His eye darted to every computer monitor for inspiration.

And then he saw inspiration stare him right in the face. His concerns withered away into the shadows of the room; a huge menacing grin appeared on his face.

"I think it's time for a family reunion," Ridley said.

He pressed a few buttons on the Keyboard, and an alarm sound echoed throughout the room. In big red letters, one of the computer monitors read the following:

WARNING: TANK OPENING

* * *

The hallways of Mother Brain's lair were huge; once again, metal surfaces and pipes have infested the planet's innards like a parasite. Everyone stayed alert as they walked through the halls. So far, the only sounds they heard was their footsteps reverberating throughout the vicinity.

Something didn't feel right, Sora thought. He felt an uncomfortable heat loom over his head. His shadow was consumed by an even larger one, taking on the form of a circle. He stopped dead in his tracks; the heat grew stronger, but Sora felt his entire body shiver in apprehension. Upon looking up, he saw the gaping maw of a jellyfish-like creature with huge teeth preparing to feast on him.

Sora rolled out of the way to avoid being devoured by the creature.

"Whoa!" he shouted.

Everyone else spun around upon hearing him.

Samus gasped. "A Metroid!?"

She felt her heart skip while staring at the familiar creature, and then it started pounding like a jackhammer. It couldn't be, she thought. She activated her scanner and checked the Metroid's vitals. After a quick analysis, Samus felt a pinch of relief sedate her nervous heart.

"No, it's not the baby," she said. She then shouted, "Sora! Don't let its jaws grab you! It'll feed on your life energy!"

Sora tried to escape, but the Metroid flipped sideways and flew at him, with its jaws wide open. He caught the creature's maw with his Keyblade, and felt himself pressed against a wall. Using every fiber in his being, he tried to push the creature away, but it refused to budge. Sora was forced to gaze into a pink spiraling vortex of teeth; its hot, putrid breath brushed across his face.

"Hang on!" Luigi said, as he and Yoshi hurried over to help.

"Wait!" Samus said.

Luigi and Yoshi attacked the Metroid's membrane together, but, like a trampoline, it bounced them straight back, knocking the two onto the ground. Samus started to run, but her scanner interrupted with an alarming beep noise. Two more Metroids appear from ceiling. Once again, she scanned them. Neither were the baby. But now was not the time to celebrate. These Metroids were hungry, and flesh was their favorite meal.

Sora managed to remove one hand and lunch a fire spell, knocking it away from him. But the Metroid merely shook the burning sensation off like it was nothing.

"Man!" Sora said in dismay. "How do we beat these things!?"

Samus pointed her arm cannon at the Metroid. "Leave that to me! Hey, Metroid! Take a chill!"

She unleashed an ice beam on the creature, freezing it in place. Another tried to grab her, but she morphed into a ball to avoid its fangs. After standing up, she froze the remaining two, and finished them off with missiles. Sora followed her example and cut the last Metroid in two, making it fall onto the ground; it shattered into pieces, unable to feast on an innocent soul again.

Sora leaned over to catch his breath. His emotions had run rampant from that frightful encounter. Everyone hurried over to see if he was okay. Samus looked him over; there were no signs of bite marks.

"I'm fine," Sora said. "That was a close call. Thanks."

"No problem," Samus said.

"So you said those 'things' are called Metroids," Luigi said. "What are they?"

"Life sucking creatures that used to roam the galaxy," Samus said. "Their membrane's incredibly strong. Practically invisible. Thankfully they are susceptible to ice."

"Good thing we have you here," Sora said. "Otherwise we'd have been made a filling meal."

"By the way," Luigi said, giving Samus a look, "'take a chill?'"

Samus chuckled. "That was my first attempt at comedy. Cut me a break."

"I think it was a good first attempt," Sora said with a grin.

Luigi snorted. "Of course you would think that."

"Let's keep moving," Samus said. "Keep your eyes peeled for anymore Metroids."

The group continued walking down the hallway. Samus was lost in contemplation; how were there more Metroids? Weren't they extinct? It was like staring at ghosts of the past; for a moment, they didn't seem real. But as she continued constructing theories, an obvious answer shined right on her like a spotlight.

"It looks like Mother Brain was successful in creating a new batch," Samus said. "This might be problematic, especially since we have to contend with those Heartless creatures as well."

"Might be problematic!?" Luigi asked. "That MIGHT be an understatement!"

"What do you mean by creating a new batch?" Sora asked. "Is she responsible for making those things originally?"

"No," Samus said. "Metroid's are nature's design. But their ability to absorb the life out of anyone put the universe at risk. I was tasked to exterminate all of them. And I mostly succeeded – until I came across a Metroid egg."

An excited smile appeared on Yoshi's face.

"Oh, my goodness!" Yoshi said. "Then baby pop out and think you its mommy!"

Samus glared at Yoshi in shock. "H-How'd you know I was going to say that!?"

A mantra of worried words flew by Luigi's head like a train, and they were: _Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it. _

"Because Luigi was first one Yoshi saw when he popped out of egg," Yoshi said; there was a sentimental gleam in his oval shaped eyes. "Me called him mama for weeks."

Luigi winced; how he hated being reminded of that story. It was an embarrassing few weeks that weighed on his feet, like walking through a river of slime. While he loved Yoshi like a child, Luigi felt insecure about carrying around that title. And the memories of ridicule started to return like a familiar, annoying house guest, as the group came to a halt, and Sora and Samus faced him. Sora smirked while Samus snickered through her helmet.

"Not a word out of you two!" Luigi said, raising his voice. "To this day I still haven't lived it down! Especially from my brother! Whenever someone address me, he'll say 'That's Mama Luigi to you.'"

"But Yoshi understands why Samus no harm baby," Yoshi said, returning to the subject.

Samus blushed. "I can assure you that my reason for sparing it wasn't out of affection. Metroids are unique specimens, and their life producing qualities could've benefited mankind. I delivered the baby to a research center where it would be examined, and its secrets would've been revealed. Then, awhile later, I received a distress call from the same facility…."

She started to recount the frightening chain of events that transpired upon her arrival.

* * *

I arrived at the laboratory. Equipment was shattered on the floor. The emergency power was on, emanating a dark blue glow throughout the room. As I investigated further, I encountered various bodies lying on the floor. They were (she remembered that Yoshi was young, so she had to fabricate the events. Still, the horrifying image of those lifeless body, covered from head to toe with claw marks, stung at her chest with remorse) injured, unmoving.

Space Pirates have invaded the facility. I knew it was them. They don't show mercy for the weak. Suffering gives them a euphoric sensation of satisfaction. But I was going to make them pay. They would feel the full weight of their sins crush them like a bug. I knew they were still in the facility. Call it an intuition. Maybe it's because I've fought them for years. Sometimes your mind must dip into the lake of the wicked in order to understand them.

Keeping my cannon close, I proceeded into the next room. That's when I saw him: Ridley, leader of the Space Pirates. He held a capsule containing the baby Metroid. His cold yellow eyes stared right into mine; his sharp teeth formed a vicious grin.

"Look who showed up too little, too late," Ridley said in a mocking tone. "For a respected bounty hunter, you aren't very punctual."

I've have fought him many times before. He is a shadow that continues to loom over my head; no matter where I run, he'll always be right behind me.

(In her mind, she could see Ridley in the rain, with a perpetual dark sky behind him. He grew taller and taller, taking on a more twisted appearances, with sharper fangs and claws. She heard a little girl whimpering; her body started to tremble in fear. Samus could feel her heart leap into her throat, desperately trying to escape. But she took a deep breath, remembering what she learned a long time ago: _let the sadness and anger go. Let the sadness and anger go.)_

"I thought I killed you," I said.

He laughed right in my face. That horrifying screeching noise; it made my stomach spin around like a violent tornado. I despised it.

"As long as you exist, I can never die," Ridley said. "It's my life's goal to make sure you suffer until your last dying breath."

"Unhand the baby, or else I'll show YOU when true suffering is!"

Ridley glanced at the baby with a perplexed expression, and then turned his attention back to me.

"You sure? Okay."

Time started to crawl like a wounded snail as I witnessed his ice-cold hands release the baby. I thought my heart stopped beating in that moment of surprised horror. But my body refused to remain stagnant, as I lunged straight for the capsule. Ridley grabbed it before the tips of my fingers could even touch the glass.

"That was a close one," Ridley said in mock relief. "We wouldn't want this poor little thing to shatter into pieces, now would we?"

A livid geyser burst from within my stomach. He delighted in watching me suffer. Our greatest enemies always know how to fiddle with our emotions; and his attempt was flawless. My composed demeanor was torn to ribbons by his sharp, smug smile. Without even thinking, I unleashed my Power Beam right at him, and he dodged it.

"We're a bit touchy today," he said, still flaunting that arrogant grin in my face. "May I dare say you have a soft spot for this creature? Sounds appropriate; whenever we meet, I always take away the things you care about."

"Shut up!" I shouted, my anger filling the empty room.

I fired another Power Beam, but he flew into the air, and vanished into the darkness overhead. Only the sounds of his grading laughter stayed behind, serving as a harsh reminder to my failures. But his was far from over. Ridley was going to pay for everything. Failure can be like falling off a mountain; some will drop straight to the ground and accept their fate. But not me:

I grab onto the ledge and pull myself up to the top in triumph.

* * *

Samus' story was met with an astonished silence from the others. Despite her best efforts to tone down the details (she had never told a story to children before), Yoshi trembled in fear, picturing the monstrous Ridley backing him into a corner; his sharp fangs closed in on the dinosaur's neck At first, she felt guilty, but then noticed Luigi had embraced Yoshi in fear, too. Perhaps trembling more so than Yoshi.

She didn't know whether that made her feel better or not.

Meanwhile, Sora was digesting this information with a gigantic spoon, and found it hard to swallow at moments. When he and his friends fantasied about by visiting other worlds, Sora never considered the dangers that were masked behind those candy-coated walls. It somewhat upset him. Sora hated to admit it, but Luigi was right in that he needed to accept his reality – no matter how hard he tried evading it.

Still, he wouldn't be discouraged. He was still visiting other worlds, just like they planned. Nothing can ever be exactly perfect, he thought. But, in the current moment, there was one thing he took away from Samus' dismal tale:

"Man, this Ridley guy takes the definition of monster to a new level," he said.

"One of the most feared space pirates in the universe," Samus said. "He is the brawn to Mother's brain. Using the baby, he must've created successful Metroid clones."

Luigi rubbed his forehead, feeling unnerved. "As if this mission couldn't get any worse. First the Heartless, now this?"

"C'mon, you knew this wasn't going to be easy since day one," Sora said. "All we can do is stick together. What other choice do we have?"

"Especially if Mother Brain has thing we lookin' for," Yoshi said in agreement.

Luigi waved his hand. "I know, I know. I just try not to think about it."

Samus checked her scanner again.

"Fortunately, we are getting close to Mother's location," Samus said. "If we pick up the pace, we should be there in no time."

And that would've happened – if the Heartless didn't just appear before their eyes.

Samus closed her eyes in annoyance. "Sometimes I think the universe just wants to spit in my face."

The room erupted into a disoriented mess of noise as the group fought the Heartless again. With Samus' help, the creatures of darkness found themselves on the defense. Samus fought against a Yellow and Blue flying Heartless.

She froze the Yellow one into a sheet of ice. Upon spinning around, she saw the Blue one swing right at her. She did a backflip over the frozen Yellow Heartless, avoiding the Blue one's claws in the process. After landing, she kicked the Yellow Heartless into the Blue one, knocking them away. A powerful pressure of warm air collided with her back, and she spun around to see a Red Heartless as the culprit.

Samus gritted her teeth in frustration. "Why make this harder on yourself?"

As the two engaged in battle, something else had appeared in the room. It could sense a strong lifeforce coming from Samus; every part of its body tingled in delight. It wanted to devour her, not sparing the smallest drop of energy. The entity hovered in the air, waiting for the right moment to strike. Excitement was the only thought on its mind.

She delivered an uppercut to the Heartless' chin, pointed her cannon at its face, and blasted it into the air with a charged shot. She grabbed the Heartless' leg with her grapple move, and slammed it straight into the ground; it screeched from the intense impact. Samus transformed into her ball form, rolled on top of the creature's chest, and release a small group of bombs on it. She leaped off just in time as the bombs exploded, obliterating the creature.

Samus stood back up and turned to face the others. Heartless left and right were falling like old feeble logs before their combined efforts. Samus was oblivious to the unknown entity lurking overheard, preparing to feast on its delectable target. It spun around, with ecstatic emotions ready to pop like a cork.

Yoshi felt an unfamiliar smell rush into his nose like a sudden combustion of roaring flames. Following the scent, his stomach dropped into a well of fear.

Descending right for Samus was a giant Metroid that made the ones they encountered early look like tennis balls.

"Samus, look out!" Yoshi shouted at the top of his lungs.

Before Samus could react, the Metroid latched onto her torso. Her vision was obstructed by a pink wall of flesh, pulsating violently in hunger. She contorted her body in hopes of breaking free, but the creature's grip was far too strong. It refused to let such a succulent meal escape. Samus felt her heart burst into manic beats of fear. The airways to her lungs shrunk in terror. No matter how much she squirmed, it refused to let go.

The Metroid sunk its teeth into her armor, and a red flash blinked across her visor, indicating the decrease in power. Once it ran dry, she would be finished. Again, she tried to loosen its grip. No avail. An alarm screamed into her ears, growing louder with each drop of energy absorbed. She couldn't even hear Sora's group come to her aid.

Indeed, the group was trying everything they could to break the stubborn Metroid's grip. Their attacks did nothing to penetrate its indestructible membrane. A creature analogous to the Metroid latched onto their stomachs, and it was known as panic.

After a quick brainstorm, Sora and Luigi decided to try and pry the Metroid's mouth open with their weapons. They stuck them into each side of the Metroid's mouth, and like a makeshift plier, tried pulling it open, hoping Samus could escape. Still, the creature refused to yield. Samus saw video noise flash across her visor. Her muscles became meek from the lack of energy.

SUIT CAPACITY AT THIRTY FIVE PERCENT

She could feel her life fading. Only her mind remained active; no matter what command it gave, her body refused to respond. She had become a prisoner of her own body. And soon, she would be free. But this isn't the feeling freedom should entail. Instead, her last moments were that of failure. She failed to save the universe from Mother Brain; she failed to save the baby; and she failed in getting to know her new friends.

Darkness started to coax her into an eternal sleep filled with nothing but despair.

Sora and Luigi regrouped. Time was running out. They noticed Samus' body limp like an old deteriorating doll. Their worry had spiked through the roof.

"We could try getting its attention," Sora said. "Let use our fire magic!"

The two combined their magic together, which hit its intended target. But as the flames cleared, the Metroid remained unscathed, choosing to ignore the two in favor of finishing what it started.

Sora swung his fist in anger. "Man!"

"Hey, use that new attack you learned early!" Luigi said.

Sora glanced over at the Metroid and examined the situation. A hesitant string tugged at his arm.

"I could," Sora said, "but what if it's too strong? She could get hurt."

Luigi tried riding his thoughts down multiple trails. Unfortunately, they all lead to a dead end.

"We don't have a choice," Luigi said with a look of defeat. "She won't last much longer."

The string continued restraining Sora. It wasn't fair! Why wasn't there another other option? Hurting someone should never be a choice in the matter. Sora started to feel a connection with Samus; the feeling was small, but it rested peacefully in his soul. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting a friend. It made him suffer just as bad, if not worse.

With a begrudging grunt, he pointed the Keyblade at the Metroid, and started charging the attack. Yoshi felt useless; it was like being stuck behind a glass wall, forced to watch your friends suffer. Nothing you did would make a difference. His fist tightened; he wanted to repay her for saving his life. Those feelings tried pulling him forward, but he was trapped in a hole of lackluster ideas.

Then, he found a treasure chest glistening with gold hidden within the hole. His eyes lit up in cautious optimism. He had only one chance to save Samus, and wasn't going to linger in using it. He ran past Sora and Luigi, stopping right in front of the Metroid.

"Yoshi!" Sora said, startled. "What are you doing? Get out of the way!"

"Stop!" Yoshi shouted to the Metroid. "Please! You no hurt your mama!"

Sora and Luigi stared at their friend with bewildered expressions.

"Baby?" Luigi asked. He gave the Metroid a double look. "THAT thing!? It can't be! It's too big! Besides, how could some life-sucking creature have any sort of memory?"

Yoshi turned to Luigi with a serious expression on his face. Luigi was speechless; he had seldom seen the dinosaur exhibit such a stone cold, sincere glare. Conviction poured out of his unblinking eyes like a mighty waterfall.

"It can't forget!" Yoshi said. "No one forget their fondest memories! And it memory of her probably only one it has!"

Sora, too, was stunned by how adamant Yoshi was in his belief. He wanted to speak in protest, but something about the dinosaur's resolute demeanor filled Sora with confidence – as if he knew Yoshi was right about the Metroid.

He had to have faith.

Yoshi turned back to the Metroid with a gentle smile. "I know you scared. You in a new world, and you'll go after anything that moves. But you don't have to be afraid. Your mama here. It really her. Try to remember. Think back to favorite memory – the one that makes you feel safe and warm. No space pirate can ever take that your first memory away. Inside, you'll see her."

The Metroid froze, as if absorbing every word implored by Yoshi. It heard a faint sound coming from within its body: Samus' enervated breathing. Through the weakened cracks of respiration, it recognized the pitch of the sound.

An image flashed before the Metroid; it was of an orange giant, standing tall and intimidating over the newborn creature. The giant started at it with her singular glowing green eye. But she didn't attack, and continued staring in fascination. The sounds of the giant's breath were soothing; each exhale felt like a gentle hand was stroking the Metroid's membrane. It entered a state of calm.

At least until it gazed around the wide-open vicinity. Everything was huge; the sharp rocks elicited a feeling of intimation. Even the giant paled in comparison to this world's overwhelming size.

But it could sense the giant wasn't afraid. So why should it be, too? It felt safe with the giant, and followed her throughout the world, never losing sight for even a moment. The Metroid couldn't understand the euphoric emotions coursing through its body; they appeared whenever it saw the giant. But it didn't matter. As long as the Metroid stayed with the giant, those feelings would stay nestled within its soul, in a peaceful sleep.

And, as those memories returned, so did those feelings. The Metroid responded with a tender little squeak, lowered Samus to the ground, and released her. Every tense nerve in Yoshi's body loosened in relief.

Sora and Luigi gaped from the incredible miracle staring them in the face. He actually did it, they thought. Luigi felt proud of Yoshi for showing signs of wisdom. Samus' mind rattled in confusion; was she still alive? Why did the Metroid let her go? She tried standing up, but her body refused to move. It was still a feeble wreck.

She heard a squeak overhead, and looked up to see the Metroid ascend towards the ceiling. The once vicious predator had turned into a soft piece of fluff, floating elegantly into the sky. Samus closed her eyes, relieved, and happy to be experiencing this moment. Not under the best circumstances, but she didn't care. It was worth being reunited with an old friend.

Another Heartless appeared behind an exhausted Samus, and flew right towards her. The Metroid squeaked in alarm. Before it could save her, Sora tackled the Heartless to the ground. With a powerful thrust of his Keyblade, he stabbed the creature in the chest. It uttered a painful screech before vanishing from sight. Sora stood up, having this strange feeling of being watched. He turned around to see the Metroid hovering in place.

Was it staring at him?

"It's okay," Sora said. "We're here to help her out."

The Metroid squeaked again; it ascended towards the ceiling, vanishing into the shadows. Was the Metroid grateful for him saving Samus? Nah, that's silly, he thought. Then again, he was pondering over the rationale of a flying jellyfish. Anything was possible at this point. Sora hurried over to Samus, who was being helped up by the others.

"You alright?" Sora asked.

Gaining strength back in her voice, she said, "Yeah."

"Should we take you back to the ship?" Luigi asked.

"Not necessary," Samus said. "I have an emergency energy capsule stored in my suit. Computer, activate capsule."

An emerald green glow brightened Samus' visor; her eyes had vanished into a fog of light. The group heard a mechanical whirring sound from within the suit, pumping energy throughout it like a vigorous bloodstream. Samus felt a surge of strength awaken her muscles like a powerful shout. She stood onto her feet, wobbling from the lingering feeling of dizziness. Sora helped her regain balance.

Despite everything that ensued, there was one question on her mind: "Where's the baby?

"Flew away," Yoshi said.

Samus felt the plier in her chest release its strong grip.

"That's good," she said. "As long as it's safe."

Sora grinned. "Seems like you do have feelings for it, after all."

"Well, maybe a little," Samus said with a chuckle. A spot of red had been dabbed onto her visor. "Was kinda cute as a baby."

"But it wasn't the size of a baby, that's for sure," Luigi said. "What kind of protein has it been eating? Cartons of ostrich eggs!?"

A theory sprung to Samus' mind; she almost hated to let it bounce through her throat like a sharp pebble. Just imagining Ridley inflict harm on the innocent creature made her insides crumple into a ball of disgust.

"The pirates must've performed experiments on it," Samus said with contempt, "leading to accelerated growth."

"That sounds horrible," Sora said, agreeing with her sentiments. "No wonder it didn't recognize you at first. It was probably suffering – needed something to eat to take its mind off the pain."

"Did you just compare me to comfort food?" Samus said, crossing her arms. Her tone was jovial.

Sora laughed. "I never said that! Don't take that the wrong way. I don't want to be your next bounty."

"Nah," Samus said. "You'd fetch a small price, anyway"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

Laughter erupted into the room; it was nice change of pace from the discomforting noise of exchanged blows.

When the laughter ceased, Sora said, "Either way, you both are free now. You never have to worry anymore."

He trapped Yoshi in a headlock and gave him a noogie (it was nice to be on the giving end for once, Sora thought). The dinosaur laughed in response.

"Thanks to this guy right here," Sora said.

"Aw, it was nothing," Yoshi said as he pulled away from Sora. "Me just had to think like a baby."

"But you are a baby," Luigi said, chuckling.

Yoshi darted his eyes at him. "Says who?"

"Says the laws of growing up," Sora said with a grin, "that's who."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sora saw a bright light. He noticed Samus geting consumed by it; the entire room shined with life as the light became stronger. When it faded, everyone was surprised to see Samus had deactivated her armor. She was wearing a blue skintight jumpsuit. Wrapped around her thigh was a holster holding a gun. What triggered this sudden change? Why did she lower her defenses?

But then they noticed Samus' expression; she was staring at Yoshi with a heartfelt smile. She had come out of her shell in both senses of the word. Strong, positive emotions radiated from her smile. She walked over to Yoshi, and kneeled to his eye level.

"Yoshi?" she asked.

"Yes?" Yoshi asked, feeling a bit weary.

Samus hugged him with all her might, at first startling the dinosaur. But he then felt those positive emotions sink into his skin, and returned the hug. She hadn't experienced one in so long. Such an uplifting sensation. She squeezed every painful memory out like a tomato; it was replaced by a downpour of content. She never wanted to be miserable again.

"Thank you," she said.

"That's what friends do," Yoshi said.

The others felt the heat of Yoshi and Samus' embrace warm their spirits.

"Yes." Samus looked over her shoulder at the others, her eyes glistening in felicity. "And all of you are my friends."

* * *

The hallways still exhibited the same mechanical, foreboding design. But that didn't matter to the group. They were enclosed in a bubble of merriment, which was filled with casual conversations and laughter. Samus had never felt more fortunate to be in good company. For a while, it shifted her focus away from the burdens of reality.

Ahead of them was another door. Samus (who reactivated her armor) scanned it to see what lay beyond. She felt the bubble burst open; air had escaped, leaving an empty feeling inside of her. Her shoulders started to tense; Samus never thought she'd have another encounter with the enemy that awaited their arrival. But her confidence remained unyielding like a tall statue; she had defeated this enemy before, and was confident in repeating history again.

Something else was bothering her, though. She looked at Luigi; his eyes were stuck to the 3DS, and they were burning with excitement.

"Hey, the Star Spirit's behind this door!" Luigi said.

Samus didn't know what a 'Star Spirit' was, but it was immaterial. An impending reality had struck like lightning.

"Looks like our journey together is about to end," Samus said with a dejected tone in her voice.

Sora felt her shift in mood permeate throughout the room, and it made him sigh.

"Unfortunately," he said. "We have places to go – friends to find."

Samus turned to face the others. "Will I ever see you guys again? You made this mission an interesting experience for me."

"I don't know," Luigi said. "We have so many worlds to visit."

"Don't worry about it, Samus," Sora said; his face beamed up in confidence. "I promise we'll meet again."

Samus glared at him, incredulous. "How so? The universe is massive."

"I'll find a way," Sora said, not letting his outlook falter. "Yeah, okay. I sound like a complete lunatic saying that, but, for me, good-byes are never permanent. They shouldn't be. Especially among friends. I can't accept that. Besides, I feel like I've just started getting to know you. Like I said, I don't know how, but I'll find a way to see you again."

Samus stared into Sora's eyes. He wasn't saying those words just to reassure her; there was weight behind them. His eyes erupted into sincere fireworks that would never cease; not until they were reunited. Very few people have left a positive impact on Samus. One was the Chozo race, who wise and nurturing presence stayed dormant within in her spirit. While the other was her commanding officer; he taught her how to be strong in the face of danger.

And now, Sora reminded her about compassion, and how it helped people unearth the beatitude in one's life. She would never let those feelings turn into listless fragments again.

"I would like that very much," Samus said. "If I'm not busy on a mission, I'll look for you, too. Just to increase the odds. I guess that makes us both lunatics, huh?"

Sora rested both hands behind his head, smiling. "Being sane can get boring after a while."

He noticed Luigi start to open his mouth.

"I know what you're gonna say," Sora said. He imitated Luigi. "You were sane to begin with? Hur, hur."

"Hey, now Don't make assumptions," Luigi said, feigning innocence. "I was thinking it, not saying. That's completely different."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Oh, thanks. I feel so much better."

After having a good chuckle, the group proceeded towards the next room – onto the final battle. Regardless of what happened next, Samus would never forget the time she'd spent with her new friends.

* * *

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	15. Chapter 14: Countdown to Destruction

**Chapter 14: Countdown to Destruction**

Sora felt like he was going to fall on his back from looking up at the giant dome-shaped room they've entered; it was about the size of a football stadium. In the center was a circular shaped platform. The room was dimly lit, making it hard to gander at what lay beyond the dominating shadows. But Samus knew better; their enemy was playing a game. She enjoyed watching them squirm in apprehension.

"I know you're here, Mother!" Samus said. "Show yourself!"

Their eyes were blinded by the sudden flash of light extinguishing the darkness. With the room bright, they could see Mother Brain in every gruesome detail, resting in a tube, on an elevated platform. True to Samus' words, she was a giant brain. Her red lobes pulsated in joy at the sight of Samus; she couldn't wait to make her become fragments of the planet. To hear her tormented screams.

Silver spikes protruded from the cerebellum, and her underside was attached to wild mass of wires and cables. But the most disturbing detail that made Sora's stomach churn was the single, unblinking eye located below the cerebral hemisphere. Cracks of veins surrounded the sclera. Even the brains I've dissected in science class were more appealing, Sora thought. That cold, lifeless eye stared right at them, preying on their souls.

"Welcome home, Samus," Mother Brain said. How she was able to talk remained a mystery. Her voice hissed with morbid pleasure. "Hope you don't mind. My crew and I decided to renovate. The wires running through this planet gives it a contemporary look, don't you think?"

Samus usual calm demeanor had been inhaled by a black hole of rage. She leaped onto the circular platform and charged her laser.

"You're going to regret robbing the life from this world!" Samus said "As well as the lives of the scientists from the Research Center! I'm ending this nightmare for good!"

She prepared to launch her attack, but was swooped into the menacing claws of Ridley. He slammed the bounty hunter straight into the wall, and started sliding her across it. A loud screeching noise screamed in her ears; sparks flew out from the collision of metal. Her suit was starting to tear apart. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't break his grip. Ridley's desire for revenge was stronger than anything else. He would never let go.

"Leave her alone!" Sora shouted.

He and the others leaped onto the platform. While Ridley enjoyed watching his mortal enemy suffer, he overlooked an important detail: his altitude, which was close to the platform. Sora summoned his Keyblade, lined up the attack, and threw it straight into Ridley's head; he shrieked from the pain, and felt himself falling through the space between the wall and the platform.

Despite feeling disoriented, a part of his mind remained unaffected, and it was the overwhelming aspiration to kill Samus. His grip around her didn't break, and the two fell into the darkness. The trio ran over to the edge, leaned over, and called out Samus' name.

Only the abyss responded in silence.

"Young ones!" a female voice said.

Everyone followed the voice to see Mamar; she was strapped to a metal table. Wires were connected to the clamps on her limbs. Although restrained, her voice echoed throughout the room with ease, free to make a difference in this grave predicament.

"You must stop her before she absorbs enough of my energy!"

Sora hesitated for a moment, staring down the bottomless pit again. Troubling thoughts floundered through his mind about Samus' fate. He wanted to help her, but knew that ignoring Mother Brain would be a fatal mistake; how could the group help Samus if they were crushed beneath her unfathomable power? I'll make this quick, Sora proclaimed.

Sora unleashed his energy attack, which collided with Mother Brain's tube, causing a massive explosion. Glass shattered amid the explosion. Everyone shielded their eyes from the incoming debris.

"Nice one, Sora!" Yoshi said, jubilant.

When the commotion ceased, a thick cloud of smoke remained where Mother Brain's tube once stood. The group's remained still, hopeful that the attack was enough to destroy her for good. Everything was quiet. Not a noise was uttered. Then, the smoke coughed up pink sparks, which crackled throughout the room. The trio felt an apprehensive breeze brush across their skin.

"I'm afraid 'nice' won't get you anywhere," Mother Brain said, hissing from within smoke. "I am unstoppable."

A loud thud shook the room. And then another one. Those sounds belonged to enraged footsteps. A monstrous figure emerged from the smoke, towering over the trio. Sora felt himself shrink from her size. He noticed Luigi and Yoshi cowering behind him, terrified. Standing before them was Mother Brain, in her new grotesque form.

She had gained a humanoid body, attached to two metal legs. Her body was skeletal; every bone could be seen against her skin. Spikes pointed out from her back. She gained a jaw underneath her single eye; the teeth were sharp, deadly, and ready to penetrate skin.

And her first target was Sora and his friends.

"The entire universe will tremble before me," she said. Somehow, she was using telepathy to speak, as her mouth remained still. "And because of your meddling, you'll be the first to suffer."

Sora noticed Luigi glowering at him.

"Can you belittle me for this later!?" Sora asked, annoyed. "We need to take her down and rescue Samus!"

"Take HER down!?" Luigi asked in shock. "Good one! I'd rather be falling down the pit right about now!"

Sora turned to face Mother Brain. Despite how intimidating she looked, he wasn't going to let fear squander his intent to save Samus.

"Guys, let's do it for Samus," Sora said with a determined expression on his face. "We put our faith in her. Now it's our turn to do the same. She wouldn't want us to back down!"

Luigi and Yoshi, as frightened as they were, agreed with him. They couldn't turn their backs on her. First, they needed to dispose of Mother Brain. Mustering up the courage, the group prepared to fight.

"Pathetic," Mother Brain said. "You'll risk your life for that insignificant child? She is nothing but trite – a reject never meant to survive in the universe. And now you will join her as forgotten relics of my new world!"

She unleashed a powerful roar that echoed throughout the room, which was drilled into the group's ear drums. But their spirits remained unyielding, standing at a greater height than even Mother Brain's own size.

For the first time in years, Planet Zebes' insides trembled from a fierce battle.

* * *

Samus refused to die. She wouldn't allow it. So many people were counting her. If Samus was forced to let it cradle her into an eternal sleep, she wouldn't let it happen until the mission was complete. Her new friends were in danger; they couldn't comprehend Mother Brain's full potential. Tragedy had followed Samus her entire life, always chipping away a piece of her soul like marble. She couldn't forgive herself is something happened to them.

Despite painful protests from her muscles, she struggled to her feet. The perfect emerald colored glass of her visor had been cracked; but her will remained intact. Nothing would damage it. The room was dimly lit; if not for the bright light above, it would've been pitch black. She had to ascend in hopes of rejoining the fight.

But her one-track, impatient thoughts were interrupted by a pair of yellow orbs from the shadows. She sighed in irritation.

Ridley.

With awkward movements, he rose to his feet, his eyes fixated on her. His harsh breathing echoed throughout the room.

"I forget how resilient you are for a human," Ridley said. "But underneath that armor, you're still a frightened little child. I'll make sure that my visage is the last thing burned into your retinas as I silence your life."

Samus stood resolute. "You think I'm still afraid of you? You're nothing but a joke. A bottom feeder whose only job is to please his master and take orders. And you're supposed to be the leader of the space pirates? What kind of leader would grovel before an oversized organ?"

Ridley felt a huge chunk of his pride get bitten by Samus' savage tongue. The little girl was no longer afraid of the monster hiding in the closet of shadows. Instead, she had become the exterminator of nightmares; no matter how hard he fought, she would force him back through the door, to sulk in despondence. He snarled back in defense. Her expression remained unchanged like a bright, vibrant painting.

"And he lets words get to him," Samus said with a mocking tone in her voice, kicking his pride while it lay timidly on the ground. "Who's the real child here?"

"I've had enough of you!" Ridley shouted. "You have foiled my plans for the last time!"

An unexpected chill managed to seep through Samus' armor, and crawl into her skin. Her confidence had been dampened by this unnatural feeling. Ridley started trembling. Every rational thought was asphyxiated by unrestrained anger. Nothing else mattered anymore: not Mother Brain's plans to conquer the galaxy, or his desire to take the seat as her loyal servant, reaping the benefits.

All that mattered was watching Samus scream for mercy.

"I've come close to death so many times because of you." He clutched his chest, feeling darkness flow through it. "The pain I feel…it never goes away. It hurts…all over. And you…are the cause of it all."

His entire body was consumed by a wave of darkness. Samus watched in horror as the darkness merged with his purple skin. Only his yellow eyes remained unchanged from the drastic transformation. He had become something else – something far more sinister. A creature that knew nothing but misery, and planned to let its feelings known.

Samus had never felt so cold. Even the lonely void of space felt like a hot spring in comparison. She activated her scanner to analyze Ridley's new transformation.

DATA UNKNOWN

You've got to be kidding me, Samus thought. Before she could strategies, Ridley vanished in front of her, and reappeared with his claws wrapped around her body. He slammed her straight into the wall. His claws started digging into her suit, eager to find that sweet, vulnerable spot. Ridley's new power was unfathomable. No amount of struggling could release her grip. The alarm went off in her helmet again. Power was draining fast.

Unfortunately, she was all alone with him again. Just like she was many years ago. But this time, she wouldn't be afraid. The image of her new friends prevented her from being sealed in a shed of fear. She wouldn't give up on them. Her energy was draining fast. Pieces of her armor flew out and into the darkness. Time was running out. There was only one change. She rerouted her remaining energy into the arm cannon.

One pull of the trigger. This was it, she thought. The room lit up as she unleashed one final blast into Ridley's chest, sending him flying across the room. Samus collapsed to the ground. Her entire body felt numb. Again, she refused to submit. After taking some deep breaths, she rose to her feet. While Samus wouldn't quit, her armor did, and vanished from sight.

But she remained undeterred. Those images of her friends remained vivid. She had to hurry. Or, she would've, if a familiar growling sound didn't leap out from the darkness. She gritted her teeth in aggravation; why does this shadow of my life refuse to vanish? Ridley stood to his feet, claws wriggling with desires to shred through her skin.

Samus' armor might be gone, but her courage stayed behind, refusing to rest until this nightmare was silenced. She drew her gun, flipped the grip straight back, and it appeared akin to the hilt of a sword. A golden whip emerged from the tip; she swung it around and stood ready to face Ridley.

Hopefully for the last time.

"Hate to disappoint you," Samus said, "but I'm not even close to giving up!"

Ridley flew straight for Samus, but she smacked the whip on his nose, paralyzing him in the process. He screeched from the pain. Samus delivered a fierce kick to the chest, knocking him into the wall. Samus swung her whip from over the shoulder and brought it straight down. Ridly leaned right to dodge, and smacked her aside with his claws.

Ridley leaped into the air and prepared to crush her. She kicked her feet back to avoid getting squeezed by his sharp toenails. Samus countered with a kick, which disheveled him, giving her the time to leap onto her feet.

She wrapped the whip around his neck and pulled him into her fist. To her dismay, the attack barely left an impact. In fact, it felt like her fist collided with a brick wall. She rotated her wrist, lessening the pain. Ridley countered with a slash across her arm; she hissed from the sharp pain, and watched as pieces of her suit flew off, landing gently on the ground.

Ridley tried another strike, but she did a backflip to avoid a repeated performance. Samus transformed her weapon back into a gun, and fired a small laser that stunned Ridley for a moment. Taking the advantage, she transformed her gun back into a whip, and swung it across his chest multiple times

The strikes seemed to have a slight effect, but her advantageous moment ceased, as Ridley shook the paralyzed feeling off, grabbed Samus with both claws, and rammed his head into hers. The world around her blurred from the incredible jolt, and she crashed onto the floor. Despite the devastating blow, she refused to let her consciousness slip into a pothole of darkness.

The room started spinning as she rose to her feet. She shook the feeling away, and kept her focus on those yellow malicious eyes. Ridley soft, pleasurable growls hissed in her ears. She felt her body tremble from the pain. Ignore it. Focus. She wasn't going to let him cheat death again; he didn't deserve it. So many people she loved were gone forever because of him, and yet, he kept evading karma's clutches. Today she would end his streak.

Unfortunately, he shrugged off every attack. She needed something stronger. Luckily, she came prepared. Samus held her whip up like a sword, and a giant blade of yellow energy emerged, illuminating the room. Ridley found himself shielding his eyes from its resolute glow.

"Guess what?" She smirked. "Got this baby upgraded! Wanna be my test subject?"

Samus twirled her blade around, forcing Ridley to step backwards. She tried to thrust, but he blocked it with his claws. Then, he tried thrusting his tail into her chest; she brought her blade up to block. Ridley tried biting at her face, but she flipped over him, and struck his back, making him howl from burning pain.

Upon landing, she tried to strike, but Ridley blocked with his claws. He tried striking back, but Samus repelled it with her blade. Samus was swept off her feet by his tail, and she hit the ground. He shot scorching fireballs out of his mouth; Samus rolled away to avoid them. Transforming her sword back into a whip, she wrapped it around his leg and tripped him.

Samus hurried over and prepared to bring her blade straight down into his chest; but Ridley spat more fireballs out, forcing her to deflect them with her blade. This distraction gave Ridley the chance to sit up and ram his head into her chest. She stumbled back from the freight train of weight, and then received a slash across the stomach.

An outcry of pain shouted for her to stop fighting. Their protests even took the form of agonizing tears in her eyes. Still, her stubborn mentality channeled out every plea. Focus on his eyes; focus on them until they disappear for good.

Once again taking the form of a whip, Samus wrapped her weapon around his neck. She ran over and kicked his face into the wall, momentarily dazing him from the rough impact. Samus slashed right across his elbow; Ridley's ear shattering roar of anguish shook the room. Samus brought the blade down, but Ridley caught her wrist. The two remained in this position, struggling to overpower the other. Their strength had diminished, but their will refused to wither.

Finally, Ridley pushed Samus away, and slashed her across the chest with his tail. It seemed that Samus' body couldn't take anymore torture, as she leaned over, reeling in pain. Her breathing was harsh. Sweat poured down onto the floor. This was the image Ridley had waited years to witness – not since watching her cry as a child had he felt such elation.

"Like I said," Ridley said, hissing in delight. "Nothing but a defenseless child."

He rushed into finish her. And time stopped as he felt an intense burning sensation break through his chest. Looking down, he saw Samus had stabbed him with his blade. Despite how weak she was, a smirk managed to form on her lips.

"And you'll always be brainless beast!"

Samus, using every ounce of strength, cut through Ridley's chest. He roared in absolute pain as his lifeforce sunk into a quicksand of death. Samus watched as he collapsed onto the floor. Dark tentacles emerged from the ground, and wrapped themselves around his body. He gazed up at the bright sky, reflecting on his biggest mistake: sparing that pathetic child's life. The depressing thought latched onto him as the felt the cold embrace of the tentacles. Soon, he vanished from her sight.

Samus collapsed onto her knees. Her muscles trembled with fatigue. She had finally silenced the ghost of her past. An image of smiling faces appeared in Samus' mind, as if reassuring her that they've been avenged, and it was okay to snuggle into the arms of serenity. A single tear streamed down he face – not of agony, but of relief. A feeling she hadn't experienced in years.

But this moment was soon interrupted. A hooded figure appeared in her line of sight.

And then, darkness.

* * *

Fighting Mother Brain was like trying to break a mountain with your bare hands. No matter how much toil you went through, it wouldn't budge. None of the group's attacks so much as made her flinch. But Sora was convinced that he'd uncover an exploitable weakness. Nobody was perfect, he thought. Why should Mother Brain be any different?

Luigi leaped at her face, hammer held high, and tried to strike. She blocked with her metal hand, and knocked him back towards the ground. Mother Brain unleashed an energy beam to hit Luigi while he regained his balance. Sora swooped in and used his Fire spell to counter, causing a miniature explosion upon impact with the beam.

Yoshi was next to try, as he turned into an egg, and rolled around Mother Brain's legs in attempt to make her fall in the confusion. But she stayed focused on the spinning target, and found an opening, kicking him away with her metallic foot. Yoshi crashed straight into Luigi.

Sora clenched his fist in frustration; he didn't want to linger. His concerns for Samus' well-being continued to spin around on a perpetual, fast moving Ferris wheel. He wanted to help her. Or at the very least, know she was okay.

Warm drool dripped from Mother Brain's jaws; she enjoyed watching her new toys struggle. Sora ran straight for her. She unleashed circular blue energy waves. He slid onto his back to avoid them, and launched another Fire spell at her. Once again, Mother Brain used her metallic claws to knock it side.

Sora leaped into the air and fired his spiral attack, hitting Mother Brain square in the face. An explosion erupted, and her upper body was obstructed by a cloud of smoke. Sora landed, catching his breath. The giant Heartless he fought on his island was like a minor inconvenience compared to Mother Brain. But he hoped he dealt damage – any at all.

He held his breath as Mother Brain remained lethargic. His rapid heartbeat filled the silent room. He noticed a tiny pink twinkle from within the smoke, and it grew into at a rapid rate. Sora braced himself as a wave of pink energy punched through the gentle smoke, and engulfed him into the unrelenting light. Luigi and Yoshi watched in horror as their friend took the full force of the attack.

Although he emerged moments later, Sora's body was enervated. His muscles struggled just to keep him standing. Like a building, he was about to collapse from the weak foundation holding him together. He felt numb from the unbearable pain. But, just like Samus, he refused to quit. He tried taking a step forward, but found himself stumbling onto the floor. However, a new foundation picked him back up in the form of his friends.

"Easy!" Luigi said. "That attack did a number on you!"

"We…can't…give up," Sora said, struggling through the exhaustion. "Samus….she needs help…"

"Stop worrying about others for one second!" Luigi shouted in anger. "You need to worry about yourself first! There's no way you can keep fighting!"

The ground shook from Mother Brain's giant steps, and she approached the trio with a triumphant growl in her voice.

"You don't need to be concerned about anyone," Mother Brain said. "Not when I plan to put you out of your misery. Then all of that burden will be gone."

"We need to think of something!" Yoshi said in a panic.

"By all means," Mother Brain said. "That way I'll enjoy seeing it fail."

While Sora's body was drenched in numbing agony, his stomach tensed from her condescending words. It was bad enough to feel incapacitated; now he had to deal with her constant derides about it. Luigi formulated a plan, released his grip from Sora, and walked over to the giant with a nonchalant disposition. Sora and Yoshi watched with confused but hopeful expressions.

Luigi pointed at her. "Hello beautiful!"

Sora and Mother Brain blink at him in bewilderment, while Yoshi looked around the room, genuinely wondering who Luigi was referring to as "beautiful."

"You're a good-looking lady, do you know that?" He walked closer to her. "People laugh at you. People hate you. But why do they hate you? It's because they're JEALOUS!"

Mother Brain leaned down to Luigi's eye level, stared at him for a moment, and then roared in his face; her powerful voice knocked him into the others. After they sat up, Sora and Yoshi turned to Luigi, as if expecting an explanation for his absurd plan.

Luigi just shrugged. "Well, I tried."

Sora and Yoshi rolled their eyes in response. Mother Brain's footsteps shook the ground, only becoming worse as she approached the trio. Her mind flashed with a buffet of different ideas to annihilate them; each one more delicious than the next.

"Enough of your stalling," she said. "Feel the full extent of my power!"

The end was inevitable. All their hopes and desires were about to vanish along with their physical forms. They braced themselves as Mother Brain opened her mouth; pink energy formed from within her maw. Sora wish he could see his friends one last time – to tell them how they mean to him. No matter how many worlds separated them, their bond would remain indestructible forever.

Their vision started to become obstructed by the bright pink, signifying their last moments to live.

But it never happened.

A courageous squeak boomed out from the commotion. Everyone looked up in surprise; it was the Baby Metroid. Before Mother Brain could react, she felt its sharp teeth sink into her lobes with the wrath of a thousand razors. She screamed from the massive pain, and tried her hardest to shake the creature off her head.

"Let go of me you wretched beast!" Mother Brain hollered.

But the creature would not budge; at least until it was satiated with her precious life energy. The trio gaped in amazement as they witnessed the struggle. Mother Brain stumbled backwards, still trying in vain to loosen the Metroid's grip. Nothing would make it flinch. Soon, Mother Brain felt light-headed; the world around her grew as black as night. She thought her soul was being sucked through an icy cold metal tube.

Her complexion faded into a dark gray, and with one final gasp of air, she collapsed onto the ground. The Metroid remove its jaw from her, rushed over to Sora, and latched onto his torso. Sora was face to face with a plethora of teeth, with their target set on his skin. He felt himself start to hyperventilate from the hot, restricted space, and the thoughts of him ending up as Mother Brain.

Luigi and Yoshi hurried to help, but the baby flew into the sky. Sora heard the creature' innards pulsate in his ears; he had never been so frightened in his life. But then a gentle squeak drowned out the unsettling noise. Sora felt a downpour of energy rush through his veins. Movement returned to his body. The warm feeling was comforting, like a massage; he felt himself relax, basking in the rejuvenating warmth.

Outside, Luigi and Yoshi were startled to see the Keyblade flash with the entire spectrum of the rainbow.

"Hey, what's happening in there!?" Luigi asked. "Are you okay?!"

Sora replied with a thumbs up. The two sighed in relief. They were glad the baby was on their side. A gentle breeze of peace flowed throughout the room.

"Watch out!" Mamar shouted, silencing the breeze. "She's still alive!"

Luigi and Yoshi almost thought they misheard her sentence because of the commotion. They refused to believe their ears; but the eyes never speak with a deceptive tongue. Upon turning around, they witnessed color refilling the listless gray cup that was Mother Brain's body. She opened her bloodshot eye, freezing their peaceful demeanors in an iceberg of terror.

Through her awkward movements, she started rising to her feet.

"What the what the what!?" Yoshi asked, flabbergasted.

Luigi gripped his hammer. "If I were to guess, her life force can't be drained completely because of the Star Spirit's unlimited power!"

"Me hope baby wants seconds!"

Mother Brain stood up, and stared right at the baby. Anger rumbled through her brain like a massive earthquake. She was the greatest mastermind in the universe, having orchestrated hostile takeovers of planets. And now some mindless creature had sucked her dry like a carton. It was humiliating; she would not let this animal leave with the satisfaction.

She charged a laser from her eye, firing straight into the Metroid's membrane. Sora felt himself being thrown around from the powerful strike. What was happening out there? A part of him argued it was Mother Brain, but the other side refused to listen.

Luigi and Yoshi tried to stop her, but she launched a bomb at them; they leaped back just as it exploded. Mother Brain resumed her assault, unleashing furious beams of energy at the Metroid. Every strike hurt, and yet, it refused to fall. Mother Brain's ego started throwing a tantrum over this resilient creature. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Mother Brain's eye glowed a bright yellow; she charged up the attack to its peak. A harsh, hot wind brushed over the group's faces. They knew an attack of this magnitude could leave a hole in the planet. The Metroid could sense it, and made a realization while clutching onto Sora:

Neither of them would survive this attack.

Sora felt the baby's grip loosen, and he fell right out of its mouth. Time curled into a lethargic ball as he watched Mother Brain's attack pierce through the baby's membrane. Its shrieks of pain were the only sound that rattled in Sora's ears. He tried reaching up to touch the baby, but knew it was fruitless. Gravity refused to alter its course.

He landed on the ground, and along with the others, they glanced back up at the baby. A huge hole had left a mark on the once adamantine membrane. Electric discharged throughout its body. The Metroid let out a soft squeak of pain, and exploded into particles, which rained over Sora with tears of despair. And he felt every woeful drop tap his skin.

Yoshi whimpered in sadness. "Bye-bye, baby."

Sora looked back at the spot occupied by the baby. He wanted to mourn, but knew there was still some unfinished business. Deep down he knew the baby's sacrifice would mean nothing as long as Mother Brain drew breath. He noticed his Keyblade glowing; the baby must've granted him a new power. He would use it to honor the its sacrifice, and to make Mother Brain pay for destroying an innocent life.

Mother Brain roared at the group. She was exasperated by their persistence. It was time for them to meet a similar fate, she declared. Sora got into his battle position, holding the Keyblade and the baby's spirits within him. The group felt Sora's renewed confidence; they joined his side.

"C'mon, guys!" Sora said. "Let's do this for Samus and the baby!"

Mother Brain slammed her first down, but Sora leaped backwards. He then slashed the metallic arm straight off her limbs. Puzzled, and frightened, Mother Brain shot another bomb. This time, Luigi knocked it back into her face; she was stunned from the explosion. Sora swung straight at her chest, leaving a giant scar in its wake. She roared from the pain. Sora leaped back a great distance, pointed his Keyblade at her, and charged his attack.

She tried to stop him, but was distracted by Luigi and Yoshi. The dinosaur smacked her with an egg, and Luigi used his fire uppercut to knock her head backwards. Sora felt the energy compress into the Keyblade. It was time. He alerted his friends, and the two leaped out of the way, landing on their stomachs. As Mother Brain looked back at Sora, she was met with a blinding flash of colors. This was the last image she would ever see.

"Time to go, Mother Brain!" Sora shouted

Mother Brian never had a chance to scream; a huge light consumed her entire being. Her monstrous visage would no longer bring people to their knees.

After the commotion died, Sora found himself sigh in relief. He missed hearing the natural sound of breathing. The power he gained from the baby had vanished. But it was worth the single use – to silence the greatest master mind in the universe. However, it came at a cost. Sora glanced at the Keyblade, dejected. The others hurried over to check on him.

"You did it!" Luigi said. "Good job!"

"Yeah," Sora said with a half-hearted smile, "but I couldn't have done it without…"

He glanced back at the spot where the baby vanished. This was really the its victory. Sora's strength wasn't his own. He wished to thank the baby, but knew that would never happen. His voice could never penetrate the unbreakable mirror of the deceased.

"Listen, I know your upset, but…this isn't over yet," Luigi said. "You two go check on Samus. I'll help the Star Spirit."

Sora almost forgot about Samus while wandering the insipid halls of grief. He looked towards Yoshi; the dinosaur's gaze remained upon the spot where the baby once resided. His heart was meandering in the same depressed hallways, too. Sora got his attention, and the two hurried over to the cliff.

The same empty void greeted them as they gazed into it. Sora hoped to see any form of movement break through the dark sheets. Nothing. Sora's heart started rising through his throat like an elevator, moving faster with each passing second. He and Yoshi called her name several times, and their echoes replied with unsatisfactory answers. Sora wasn't sure what to do next. Climbing down seemed like their only option. But they didn't know what types of dangerous surprises slept at the bottom.

Something flashed in their eyes, and they looked up to see a small circle of light in the wall. It soon faded, leaving behind something that surprised them; a keyhole. Its black innards glistened with specs of light.

"What that?" Yoshi asked.

Sora noticed the Keyblade appear in his hand. Like a dog on a leash, it pulled him forward, as if by its own will. A beam of light emerged from the tip and entered the keyhole, causing it to vanish from sight, which was followed by a loud 'locking' sound. More questions interrupted Sora's thoughts as a small red block flew out of the wall, landing right beside them.

"Um, what just happened?" Sora asked, confused.

"Yoshi could've sworn his ears heard a locking noise."

"But you don't have ears."

Yoshi looked surprised by Sora's statement. "Me have so many questions, but am too frightened to ask."

"What are you two doing?" Luigi asked.

The two turned to see Luigi walking over to them with Mamar, who, while a little ruffled, was unharmed.

Sora held up the strange block. "Long story. But we found this."

He handed the block to Luigi. After glancing it over, he rubbed his moustache, inquisitive.

"This is a Labo piece," Luigi said. "Never seen one like this before. I'll hang onto it."

Luigi pocketed the item. Sora was about to explain its origins when an earthquake ensued. For a moment, Sora felt dismay squeeze his chest. Mother Brain couldn't have survived that attack! He refused to even let the thought slip through a door of consideration.

"Now what!?" Luigi asked, growing distressed.

Mamar remembered something. "I believe I overheard those pirates mentioning some sort of self-destruct mechanism for the planet!"

"Of course!" Luigi said, enraged. "Because villains ALWAYS have to be sore losers!"

Yoshi hopped up and down in a panic. "We gotta get out here!"

Pieces of the room rained down from ceiling. The group shielded their heads. They could hear Mother Brain having the last laugh. Even in death did she refuse to let them grasp victory through their fingers.

"Don't panic, young ones," Mamar said. "The pirates have an emergency elevator."

Luigi glared at her in surprise. "That's extremely convenient." He paused, realizing how pointless his comment sounded. "But hey, I ain't arguing! Partire!"

"Wait!" Sora looked back towards the cliff. "What about…?"

Luigi sighed; regret squeezed his shoulder to the point of pain.

"We don't know long we've got before this place goes kaboom," Luigi said. Sora lowered his head in sadness. "Hey, Samus can handle herself, in case you've forgotten. Knowing her she's probably clobbered that dragon-thing and escaped!"

Sora forced the concern back down his throat. He needed to keep that optimistic gates open; although a cautious wind started closing them. Still, Samus had fought through the Heartless with ease. Even he was still struggling against them. And he had the Keyblade! Right now, he needed to focus on not being blown to pieces.

Sora nodded. "Okay!"

* * *

Isabelle's paws gripped the Wii Stream so hard; she thought it would snap in half. All she could do was watch as the group traversed corridors, computer rooms, and other natural environments until Mamar led them to an elevator. Moments later, she saw them emerge from a rock with a secret door. But she kept her relief on a shelf; they weren't safe yet.

Everyone hurried to the ship, trying to keep their balance as the rumbling grew more intense. The planet's insides were coming apart from the unstoppable shaking. Any second it would burst from the intense pressure. The group boarded the ship, climbed into the cockpit, and took their seats. Luigi scrambled for the controls, hit a few switches, and grabbed the wheel.

Outside, the ground below them started to split. If they waited another minute, the ship would fall into the planet's stomach, consumed by the forthcoming explosion.

"Hang on!" Luigi shouted.

He engaged the thrusters, and they flew into the air. Just in time, as the planet exploded. But a trail of fire chased after the ship, and started enclosing it its fiery jaws. The group teetered back in forth in their seats from the speed. Luigi glanced to his left, noticing the heat closing in on them. The baby gave them a second chance; he wasn't going to squander it.

He pushed the ship to maximum power, and flew away from the explosion; it vanished into the darkness of space. When they were at a safe distance, Luigi decreased the speed, and the ship drifted slowly by the stars. Everyone turned back to see where the planet once stood – it was now a ruined mess of debris and rock. The once prosperous world, which became dilapidated with time, had been put out of its misery.

But they were safe. Mother Brain might be gone, but the Heartless would never disappear as long as darkness continued lingering in every heart. The cockpit was silent. Only the beeping sounds from the control panel chimed in every few seconds.

Mamar sighed. "We made it out in one piece. Thank you for…"

She noticed the group sitting in wistful silence. There was no cause to celebrate; no reason to smile. Today they made a new friend, and were stuck with the realization that she may be gone. Mamar could sense their grief congest the bright cockpit. She decided to let them mourn in peace.

Sora pressed his head against the window, staring at the planet's final resting place. He may never get a chance to keep his promise to Samus, and knowing this made his heart sob with each beat.

The stars watched with unblinking eyes, sharing their condolences for the fallen.

* * *

In another area of space, a familiar, lone orange spaceship lingered alone in the vast darkness. Somehow, it managed to escape the explosion's flaming esophagus within the last few moments. On board were familiar monkey-like creatures; they were exploring the cockpit with wide-eyed fascination.

Although Samus' home world had vanished, a piece of it remained afloat with in the endless sea of space.

* * *

A/N: Just to remind everyone - no new chapters will be posted this coming week. We will resume on the 26th with the start of the first visit to Pokémon Coliseum. Thanks again!

* * *

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	16. Chapter 15: Gotta Beat 'Em All

**Chapter 15: Gotta Beat 'Em All**

"Hello? Does anyone read? A complication has arisen."

Telly-Vision's voice cleared the somber mood that congested the cockpit. Somewhat. Sora continued staring out at the stars; they continued staring back, unblinking, as if in a contest with him. Isabelle pat Yoshi's shoulder to ease the sadness. Mamar continued to remain silent, only chiming in went she felt necessary.

Luigi, meanwhile, was glad to hear from Telly-Vision. Needed something to take his mind off the last few minutes. He flicked a few switches, and the robot appeared on screen. Chibi-Robo was running around in the background, scrambling from location to location, checking the ship's innards. Luigi could hear the little robot's metal feet tap at incredible speeds.

"Go ahead," Luigi said.

"During our attempt to escape the planet, the tail of the ship was briefly engulfed by the flames," Telly-Vision said, "damaging it in the process. We'll need to land immediately to make repairs."

"Okey-dokey." After shutting off the screen, Luigi slumped back in his seat, sighing in aggravation; his hands hung over the edge of the chair. "And they say days like these couldn't get any worse. Well, we make miracles happen."

Yoshi leaned over Luigi's chair to see him. "Um, who they?"

"How soon should we land?" Isabelle asked with concern in her eyes. "Can we make it back to Traverse Town?"

Luigi's fingers danced on the control panel as he pondered Isabelle's words.

"Not chancing it," he said moments later. "We felt the full force of that explosion. There's no doubt it left a mark on the ship."

Mamar glanced out the window and noticed something in the distance. Her face brightened in excitement.

"There's a world not too far from us," she said.

Sure enough, they saw it shine among the emptiness of space. Unlike Zebes, the world seemed to flourish. Bright blue water covered the planet, and there appeared to be giant patches filled with grass, cities, and mountains. Good, something less ominous, Luigi thought.

"Then that's where we're heading," Luigi said. He prepared to start the engines.

"Do you think she made it off in time?" Sora asked.

Everyone turned to see that Sora had not taken his eyes off the window. Still he stared at the stars. His thoughts took heavy steps further down a staircase of sorrow. With each step taken, he kept assuming the worst, and started thinking of alternate possible outcomes. Maybe I could've saved her. There must've been a way, he thought.

The others stood in silence. Luigi rubbed his arm, uncomfortable; he wasn't sure how to respond without making Sora tumble down those stairs into a state of depression.

"Hard to say. We didn't see her ship while escaping," Luigi said.

Sora said nothing. He was taking it hard; his somber attitude started permeating towards the others. One should never be denied the opportunity to lament, but, in their situation, they needed to keep moving forward. With each passing second, another potential world would fade into the darkness, and the joyful voices of its denizens would be silenced forever.

"Don't worry," Luigi said, putting on an encouraging smile. "She probably escaped. Definitely knows her way around the planet."

"I guess," Sora said a melancholy tone in his voice.

Luigi sighed. "Listen, I understand how worried you are. Despite how little we knew of her, she became a good friend. The rest of us are just as worried. I hate to sound insensitive, but there isn't much more we can do. But, just like with finding our friends, we gotta have faith. We probably wouldn't be standing here right now if not for Samus. She's tough! I believe she's out there! Right, Yoshi?"

"Right!" Yoshi said, channeling Luigi's positive energy. "Maybe we run into her in another world!

Sora spun around to face his friend. He knew they were trying their hardest to raise his spirits. It wasn't easy. But, at the same time, he couldn't linger on the issue forever. Riku and Kairi were still out there. He needed to put all his energy into finding them. Staying locked in a cellar of sadness would only hinder his search. Still, Samus was a friend; not knowing her fate would continue to bother him.

"Alright," Sora said, feeling somewhat better. "I'll try. It's just hard to move on so quickly."

"I get that," Luigi said with a gentle, sympathetic gleam in his eyes. "I really do. We just can't have you sitting here all mopey."

Luigi titled his hat upward as he contemplated something. He smiled upon scooping out an idea from the ashes of his thoughts.

"I know what will cheer you up!" Luigi said with confidence. "Repairs to the ship are probably gonna take a while. So why don't we explore the world?"

For the first time in a while, Sora felt a surge of elation brighten his face. "Y-You mean it?"

"Just as long as we're not meddling," Luigi said.

Luigi soon felt the full wrath of Sora's strong hug. His bones felt like they were getting crushed by a trash compactor.

"Oh, thank you!" Sora said, overjoyed. "Thank you! I'd love that!"

"Hey, I need my arms to drive the ship!" Luigi said.

Sora blushed and released him from his clutches. "Oops, sorry."

"Me think Sora needs to be on a leash," Yoshi said, chuckling.

Sora grinned. "Very funny."

The depressing atmosphere was swept away by a brush of positive emotions. Although small fragments of grief over Samus still lingered, it felt nice to smile again. To laugh and be in a good mood. Sora had to hope for the best. In his heart, he had to continue believing that she'd be okay. One day, they would reunite; and their conversations would not be hindered by dangerous missions. Instead, it would nonchalant and fun.

"See? You feeling better already," Yoshi said.

Sora smiled. "Yeah. Thanks, guys."

As they headed towards the next world, Sora sat back in his seat, glancing at the stars overhead –this time in contentment. He was so fortunate to have met these people; they encouraged him when things looked grim.

Luigi and Yoshi falling on top of him was a blessing he'll never take for granted.

* * *

Two teenagers stood on opposite ends of an outdoor stadium. Although they could barely make each other out from a distance, these two saw a fire red aura of determination surround them. Both were from different worlds, but they had the same goal:

To be the very best, like no one ever was.

A powerful burst of wind rushed through the arena, along with the cheers and screams of the audience. Rows of chairs were filled with people; they couldn't contain their excitement for the upcoming battle between these two children. The two walked towards the center of the arena, staring at their adversary with unblinking eyes. Not even the uproarious screams reverberating throughout the arena made their resolve twitch in fear.

A referee stood in the middle of the two competitors. He held up his red and green flags.

"May the match commence!" the referee announced.

If the audiences' cheers were any louder, the foundation beneath their feet would've collapsed from the sheer volume of sound. Both teenagers pulled out a spherical object that was no bigger than a ping-pong ball. Its top was coated in red, while the bottom was white. Upon pressing a button in the middle, the ball expanded in size; it was now similar in size to a baseball.

With a thirst for victory lodged in their throats, the two threw the spherical objects into the air; after landing on the ground, the objects opened, and beams of light emerged from within each one. Two unique creatures appeared in front of their respective partner.

The first was a bipedal ghost-like creature with purple skin and spikes on its head. Its wicked smile grew wider as it faced down its opponent: a light purple, quadruped creature with large spiky ears and a horn on his forehead. The two circled around each other, wondering who was planning to strike first. Anticipation shook the ground beneath everyone's feet.

The dark purple creature struck first, but the other one leaped backwards; he then rammed into the creature in retaliation. Excitement echoed through the stadium; hearts pounded from each thrilling moment of the battle. While people presided over this world, these strange yet fascinating creatures roamed throughout it. They gave this world it's unique identity. There were hundreds and hundreds of them, with more being discovered on a regular basis.

They enhance lives, they endanger them – their unique abilities are endless. Those who can tame these powerful creatures end up forming a unique bond with them – and through that bond will they embark on a journey of enlightenment. To master these creatures and their powers.

This is the wonderful world of Pokémon.

* * *

Sora had to adjust his eyes from the sun's bright rays. It felt like forever since he'd last seen it; he remembered watching it descent over the calm, glistening water. It was like reuniting with an old friend; the rays greeted him with a warm, friendly embrace. Everyone but Luigi disembarked from the ship, and looked around at their new surroundings. Tall grass stuck out of the ground; it was far as the eye could see. A dirt path divided the grass.

In the distance was a rectangular wall that was gigantic in sized. Possibly several stories tall. It seemed to be enclosing another area. They could hear a random assortment of noises blaring from within the walls. Already Sora's interest had peeked; something about it sounded festive. Who'd want to miss out on a celebration? Sora need something to lift his spirits from earlier. He wanted to sprint down that dirt path and investigate.

But Luigi was consulting with the robots, so it wouldn't be wise to leave him behind. Instead, Sora and the others waited nearby the ship, taking in the gentle breeze, and listening to the wind tickle the grass, making it rustle. After nonstop battles, it was nice to stop and put your mind at peace.

"So what's it like working for a mayor?" Sora asked Isabelle.

She stopped scrutinizing her journal and turned to him. "Oh, you know: plenty of paperwork to take care of. I help come up with ordinance for the town. There's always something to do. When he's absent, I take over."

"Man, sounds overwhelming," Sora said. "Don't know how you do it!"

Isabelle's lips formed a modest smile. "Oh, I love my job very much. Nothing makes me happier than working hard. There's something satisfying about doing your part to make the world a better place. Guess you can say I enjoy helping people, especially the major. He does all the helping already. Someone needs to give him support."

"Sounds like the mayor's a decent guy," Sora said.

Isabelle felt a small stroke of sadness irritate her ears. The mayor wasn't just her boss; he was a good friend. They always worked well together, formulating new ideas to enrich the lives of their people. But, along with her world, he'd vanished. Maybe forever. Just like her brother….

Perking herself up, she said, "Without a doubt. Kinda reminds me of you for that same reason."

"Heh, I'm flattered," Sora said, rubbing his head. "Honestly, Kairi would laugh if she heard that. She calls me a lazy bum all the time. And, she's not wrong. But if someone's in trouble, I can't ignore them. It doesn't feel right to me. Maybe it's like what you said: there's something satisfying about doing your part to make the world a better place."

Isabelle smiled. Her assumptions about Sora were correct; he had that same kind, optimistic attitude that made the mayor an endearing person. It reminded her of the pleasant times she and the mayor have spent together. At least it kept her mind out of the dark, damp well of regret. For a little while, at least.

Their time of leisure slid to a halt when Luigi emerged from the ship.

"So, repairs are going to take a while," Luigi said. "Might as well check this world out."

Isabelle glanced at the giant wall in the distance. "There's some sort of structure not too far from us. Could lead to a town. It'd be a good place to recuperate."

"As interesting as our journey has been," Mamar said, "I'm afraid we must part ways. Need to make sure everyone back home is alright."

"Right!" Luigi exclaimed. "I completely forgot! We're glad you're okay!"

"Don't worry yourself, young one," Mamar said with an understanding nod. "Seems like the road ahead will be fraught with many challenges. But I am confident you will succeed. Before I leave, I must grant you a gift for your bravery. I sense that two of you received a spell from Eldstar. So, I will grant you a new one to aid you in your quest."

Sora and Luigi raised their weapons to receive the spell. Unlike the fire spell, blue glitter rained down, encasing their weapons in an ice-cold aura. For a fleeting moment, a chill dispersed throughout their bodies, making them rattle like a scorpion's tail. Soon, the rays from the sun melted those feelings into a puddle of warmth.

"You now have the power of ice," Mamar said. "Your foes will not be able to escape its freezing grasp."

Sora did his best to form an appreciative smile. Deep down, though, he wished this spell would've been granted to them earlier on Zebes. It may have made a difference in battle. Maybe they could've saved Samus. No. Get it out of your head, he thought. It's in the past now.

Mamar said farewell, and vanished into the clear blue sky. After Luigi activated the cloaking device on their ship, the group decided to begin exploring this new world. They followed the dirt path for a while. Compared to Zebes, everything seemed mundane: a large open field with trees scattered throughout it. Not that Luigi was complaining. The atmosphere was peaceful. Familiar.

Still, they kept their eyes out for the Heartless. Sora knew he would have another unfortunate encounter with them. Leon's words continued to drone on in his head: _And they'll keep on coming after you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. _But, like with Samus, there was no point in lingering on the issue. His priorities were as clear as the sky above him. Once Sora reunited with his friends, he'd delve into the whole Keyblade predicament.

The group approached a fork in the road. Standing next to the path ahead was a wooden signpost; the sign was in the shape of an arrow pointing upward. It read: "Pokémon Coliseum Ahead."

Isabelle gave a curious blink of her eyes. "Pokémon? Bizarre word."

"Or may it's pronounced 'Poke-a-mon'," Sora said with a playful grin, "like you poke someone."

Yoshi became Sora's unwilling test subject in this hypothesis, as he poked the dinosaur with his index fingers.

"Me no need demonstration!" Yoshi said, laughing uncontrollably.

Luigi grimaced from that joke. Isabelle just pat his shoulder.

"He just needs an outlet to cope with everything," Isabelle said, whispering "Puns are his forte, I guess."

"But couldn't he pick some higher form of humor?" Luigi asked.

Luigi felt his left foot rise from the ground. Something was pushing it. Startled, he lifted his foot, and came face to face with a bizarre mole-like creature that had a pink nose.

"Diglett Dig Diglett Dig!" the creature said.

Luigi screamed in terror and ran behind Isabelle for protection, who was shaking in fear. Sora turned around to catch a glimpse of the mole retreating in its hole from Luigi's loud shrieks. He and Yoshi approached the hole with slow, careful steps.

"The heck was that thing?" Sora asked.

Isabelle, finding her voice, said, "Certainly not a Heartless, that's for sure."

An odd scent rushed through Yoshi's nose. He looked over to see something unusual. His eyes widened with a mixture of surprise and fascination.

"Look!"

Everyone turned to see rats with purple fur run together in a pack. Sora had never seen rats this huge before. Even the most overweight ones he'd see meander through his basement weren't this big.

Like the mole, they seemed to be speaking a singular word: "Rattata. Rattata. Rattata."

Before anyone could comment, they heard high-pitched squeaking noises overhead. Looking up, they saw giant purple butterflies and moths covering the blue sky, flying southwest towards a forest in the distance.

"These animals are…different from the ones back on my island," Sora said, intrigued. The adventurer inside was growing excited to inquire about these unique creatures.

Luigi, on the other hand, felt that familiar skeptical voice nag in his ear.

"I don't know," he said. "Something tells me they aren't safe. We should get moving before—"

"Look out!" Isabelle shouted.

A giant bull with light brown fur and three tails charged right for the group. They dove into the grass, peeked out, and watched as it continued down the path. The sound of galloping faded off into the distance. Everyone sighed in relief. Luigi's anxiety was starting to bubble; any moment it would pop into a full-on panic.

"Sometimes I hate it when intuition is right," Luigi said. "Let's go back to the ship. Who knows what awaits us in this 'Death Zoo?'"

Sora frowned at him. "But you promised that we'd look around!"

"Seriously?" Luigi asked, surprised. "We almost got trampled, and you STILL want to check this place out?"

"These animals can't all be bad," Sora said.

A rush of hot air hit their scalps at slow, steady intervals. Accompanying it was the sound of heavy breathing. The group froze in fear; their necks were stiff like planks. For a moment, they didn't even want to look up at the vicious creatures ready to pounce on them. But logic was a cruel tyrant that must be obeyed.

Right above them, resting in the branches of a tree, were simian-like animals covered in white, shaggy fur. Only one expression dictated their entire mood:

Rage.

Luigi glared at Sora with narrow eyes. "Can you find some way to stick those giant shoes of yours into your mouth?"

The group hurried out of the bushes and sprinted down the dirt path towards the coliseum. Aggressive howls followed them, growing louder with each moment. When looking over their shoulders, they saw a group of enraged cotton balls chasing them. That is, if cotton balls sprouted legs and glared at you with intimidating, ferocious eyes.

"Any ideas!?" Luigi asked, panting.

Sora summoned his Keyblade. "Let's try out our new spell! Maybe we can slow them down!" He turned to Isabelle and Yoshi. "Keep moving, you two!"

Sora and Luigi stopped, spun around, pointed their weapons at the ground, unleashed a ball of blue energy, and formed an ice patch on the path. The creatures slipped on it, collided with each other, and formed a fluffy pileup.

The small hill of fluff started to vibrate in anger, and exploded into an epic battle of infighting. Fists collided with faces as the creatures took out their anger on….each other. Sora and Luigi looked at one another, shrugged at this anomaly, and ran away to regroup with the others.

Moments later, everyone arrived outside the entrance to the coliseum. The sounds of their hard gasps filled the calm air. Sora felt like his lungs had rolled around in a pit of fire. Sweat dripped down his forehead. Yoshi let his long tongue drop to the ground.

Between catching her breath, Isabelle said, "That's it. Zumba classes for me when I get home."

Sora noticed Luigi glowering at him, as if he was somehow responsible for orchestrating this whole calamity.

"Okay, so I underestimated our new friends a little bit," Sora said. "No point in turning around now. We're close to the coliseum. Might as well go inside. I'd imagine it's a lot safer."

Their gasps for air was soon stifled by the sound of someone screaming: "Pika!"

The group followed the distressed cry to a large tree not too far from them. Heartless were cornering a mouse-like creature against the tree. The mouse had yellow fur with two brown stripes on its back. His tail appeared akin to a lightning bolt, and was twitching in fear from the monstrosities closing in on him. The frightened animal's pointed ears, whose tips were covered in black, lowered.

Aside from the yellow fur, Sora noticed a unique feature of this mouse: a red circle on each check. Small sparks of electricity discharged from the circles, hissing like a brave cat standing its ground against the predators. Although the mouse was also terrified. His heart bounced around like a pinball. Exhaustion had overcome the poor creature from fighting an endless battle.

Luigi sighed in annoyance. "One break is all I ask for!"

"Luigi, we shouldn't let that little guy get devoured by the heartless!" Sora said, snapping at him.

Luigi pulled out his hammer. "I know, I know. Never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad the Heartless are here. Least they're something I recognize."

Sora instructed Yoshi to protect Isabelle; he responded with a salute, and stood in front of her. A Soldier Heartless leaped straight for the mouse; he shut his eyes, accepting his fate.

But nothing happened.

The mouse opened his round eyes to see the Soldier had been cut in half by a boy wielding a giant key. Startled by the stranger, he pressed his back against the tree, standing on his hind legs, frightened as to what would happen next. Another stranger soon joined the spiky haired boy; this one held a large hammer. They had their backs to the mouse, protecting him from the dark creatures that craved the hairs of his fur.

The boy glanced over his shoulder, staring right at the mouse with a courageous expression.

"Get to cover!" the boy said. "We'll take care of them!"

There was something earnest shining in the boy's blue eyes. Something trustworthy. He scurried behind a tree, peeked out, and watch as a battle ensued between them. The Heartless they fought contained the usual players: Shadows, Soldiers, and Flying Heartless. With the amount of times they've faced these familiar foes, the battle was relatively easy. Although Sora and Luigi were somewhat tired from their earlier encounter with those fluffy monkey creatures.

Still, with their new ice spell, they froze the Heartless, and shattered them into tiny pieces that melted from the sun's omnipresent heat. The mouse continued watching, surprised that random humans were protecting him. Normally humans wanted to capture him for their own use. Something about these two – especially the spiky haired boy – was different. They were concerned for his well-being. An appreciative feeling expanded his little red cheeks.

After slaying the last Heartless, Sora and Luigi stopped to catch their breath again.

Sora wiped his brow. "Not a problem. Fighting Heartless is my specialty."

"Good," Luigi said, looking at something with a nervous expression on his face. "Keep that positive attitude going. We need it!"

Sora turned to face Luigi. "What are you talking ab—?"

Standing in front of Luigi, ready to avenge their fallen allies, were more Heartless.

"I really gotta stop asking questions like that," Sora said.

The two returned to their positions, prepared for another long, arduous battle. But a storm of inspiration stirred within the mouse. These two saved his life without hesitation; he wanted to return the favor. Something about it felt right to him. The mouse focused a surge of electricity into his cheeks, which crackled like a raging wildfire – it grew stronger and louder with each passing moment.

Sora prepared to make his move when a yellow blur flew by his face, causing him to stumble back in surprise. He and Luigi watched as the mouse leaped straight at the Heartless.

"PikaCHUUUUUUUUUUU!"

A giant stream of electricity discharged from his body, striking every Heartless with a massive shock. Which was so overwhelming that they disintegrated into dust. The mouse landed on all fours, exhaled, and stood on its two feet. His incredible achievement was met with stunned silence. How could mouse produce an enormous amount of electricity? Sora's curiosity was flailing around like an excited preschooler. Luigi's legs, meanwhile, were being pulled backwards by the puppet master inside his brain.

"Let's get out of here while we still have our skin on," Luigi said.

Sora made his Keyblade dematerialize. "Relax. This little fella saved our lives. He can't be all bad."

"Pika?" the mouse asked with a curious, cautious tone in his voice.

Sora turned to see the mouse approaching him. Upon making eye contact, the mouse stepped backwards, unsure if this human was truly trustworthy. Sora kneeled to the mouse, sticking his finger out for him to smell

"Don't worry, little guy," Sora said in a gentle tone. "We won't hurt ya."

Sora formed his usual grin. Staring into the human's eyes, he saw the same kind and sincere look glisten in the sunlight. The mouse felt a soothing pressure collapse the tension in his back. He approached Sora's finger, sniffed it, and started rubbing against his palm. Sora could sense the mouse's pleasant energy brush across his skin.

"See? He's friendly," Sora said. "Pretty cute, too."

Yoshi crossed his arms and unleashed an envious snort. "He call that cute? Sora needs to see Yoshi's dimples."

"Aw, is someone jealous?" Isabelle asked with a playful giggle.

Yoshi's green cheeks were redder than the mouse's in an instance.

"N-No," he said, turning away from Isabelle. "Me just tell it like it is."

Sora stroked the mouse's head, who, at the same time, was pushing harder against his palm.

"At this point I think it's silly to ask if you're okay, huh?" Sora asked.

The mouse continued rubbing Sora' hand. He felt so comfortable around this human. This feeling of elation flowed through his body like a gentle stream; he wanted it to last forever.

"I hate to interrupt," Luigi said, making the water in that stream plummet down a waterfall, "but we should keep moving. I'd like the rest of this walk to not include hostile animals. Or Heartless. I'm content with either or."

The mouse felt his ears droop in disappointment. Sora shared his sentiments as he stopped petting him. "Do we have to? I wanted to hang out with this little guy some more."

"He's a wild animal," Luigi said. "He belongs out here. Besides, you don't know what sort of germs he has."

The mouse glared at Luigi with an offended expression on his face. He felt a small spark of electricity creep into his cheeks.

"That's true," Sora said, admitting defeat. He turned back to the mouse. "Well, thanks for helping us. Stay safe!"

Everyone proceeded towards the entrance to the coliseum. But the mouse didn't want to say good-bye. These new feelings kept him happy. He enjoyed Sora's company. It was a nice change of pace from wandering the woods, scavenging for food, and avoiding other humans who wished to capture him in red and white balls. So, when the group entered the gates, the mouse followed close behind, not taking his eyes off them for a minute.

* * *

Pass the gates, the group saw a wide-open area. Ahead of them was a huge coliseum. Green flags stuck out from the building, etched with the red and white balls used by the teenagers. Crowds of people covered the light pink cobblestone floor. Uplifting chatter echoed throughout the vicinity.

Adjacent to each side of the wide-open space were vendors selling an assortment of items. Some people even adorned their booths with red and white streamers and multicolored balloons. Everything felt jovial. Whatever these people were celebrating, Sora wanted to be a part of it. To talk with the people, to eat the plump hotdogs roasting on the grill – this was a place Sora had envisioned visiting with his friends.

"Goodness!" Isabelle said in amazement. "I wonder what the occasion is?"

"Hiya!" a friendly male voice said. "I can answer that question for you!"

A man wearing glasses, overalls, and a white button-down shirt approached the group.

"First of all, welcome to Pokémon Coliseum," the main said, "a place where the toughest trainers and their Pokémon compete in the most intense battles.

"What exactly are Pokémon?" Sora asked. "Are they those creatures we encountered outside?"

The man leaned back in complete shock. He had to adjust his glasses, as they almost fell off his ears.

"Whoa!" he said. "Are you serious? How do you NOT know what a Pokémon is?"

Sora responded with a nonchalant shrug. The man just stared at them in disbelief.

"Dang," the man said. "You haven't been living under a rock – you've been living under a boulder."

Luigi, somewhat irked, said, "We get the idea."

"Right, right," the man said. "I hear ya. It'll be my privilege to tell you all about them. Pokémon are creatures that inhabit this world. Their unique abilities can be used to help people perform everyday tasks. But a lot of people use Pokémon to battle each other in a heated competition."

That last sentence left a bitter taste in Isabelle's mouth.

"Oh, dear," she said, concerned. "That sounds cruel."

"Not at all," the man said in an uplifting voice, trying to reassure her. "The people that use them are called Pokémon Trainers; they have respect for one another, and enjoy battling together."

Isabelle rubbed her arm, still skeptical. "Gee, I don't know."

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" the man asked. "There's always intense battles going on here! Once you see how a trainer and their Pokémon work together, you'll become enthralled. Give it a shot!"

"Okay," Isabelle said, willing to unravel the skeptical rope around her waist. "I guess that's alright."

"So what's with all the festivities?" Sora asked.

"The coliseum is hosting a tournament," the man said. "A unique one at that. It's the first ever Human vs. Pokémon competition. Anyone can enter. Even you!"

Sora clenched his fists in excitement. If his constant scuffles against Riku proved anything, it's that he loved competition. Nothing else pumped him up more. After seeing the mouse's incredible display of electricity, he was curious to see other Pokémon in action.

"Really!?" Sora asked, exuberant. "We should check it out! Might be fun!"

"As fun as that nervous disorder we have to endure earlier?" Luigi asked. "No thanks."

Sora started to notice that Luigi was a big party-pooper; and he wasn't about to let him ruin his fun. After their adventures on Zebes, he needed something to perk up his spirits – something that wouldn't put any of them at risk. Sparring was one of his favor activities.

"I know our first impressions of these Pokémon wasn't great," Sora said, "but this could be a blast! Plus, this might be a great way for us to get some training in, don't you think? We've got lots of time to kill. Can we at least learn more about it?"

Luigi noticed how eager Sora was to enter the tournament. His thoughts teetered between two different answers. He was afraid to witness what other types of Pokémon they would face. The mouse fried the Heartless in one blast. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of that lightning attack.

But then his thoughts returned home to his brother. On one of his journeys, Mario entered a fighting tournament and became the world champion. While Mario was humble, Luigi noticed a sense of pride every time his victory was mentioned. It must be an incredible feeling to wear around your neck; to receive respectful compliments from your peers.

Luigi seldom knew that feeling. He continued to be a cracked mirror to his brother. But he wanted to glue those pieces together, and experience the same pride that brushed through Mario's moustache.

"Alright," Luigi said, complying. "Let's-a-go."

Sora was overjoyed. Maybe Luigi's strict attitude was starting to loosen like a heavy belt.

"Here, take this free water bottle," the man said. "On me."

After receiving the bottle, the group walked through the crowd, making their way to the coliseum, excited to face the challenges that lay ahead. Unbeknownst to them, a woman was watching them with curious eyes. She strolled over to the corner of the area, concealing herself within the shadows, and pulled out a handheld transceiver.

"Sir," she said into the transceiver, "I think the tournament is about to have some new competitors."

* * *

To their surprise, the reception area was practically deserted. A few people were sprinkled throughout, lounging in leather chairs. But it was quiet. Everyone must be enjoying the festivities, Sora assumed. Even the reception desk was unoccupied. Well, except for one person. He was a man in his earlier fifties, wearing a long white lab coat; his dirty gray hair matched his old but wise age. He was staring at a clipboard, scrutinizing every detail on the paper.

Sora approached the desk. "Excuse me…"

"Splendid timing!" the man said, not taking his eyes off the clipboard. "Would you help me with something? It's rather important."

Confused, Sora started to open his mouth, but the man continued speaking.

"A Snorlax somehow managed to enter the facility," the man said. "Would you mind removing it? Need to make final preparations for the competition." He pointed his pencil to the left. "Right in that corner."

The group followed the man's pencil to the Snorlax. Sora almost stumbled over in complete shock from the Pokémon he witnesses. It was a giant, plump creature with blue skin and a creamy white underbelly. Hundreds of people could've been molded together to form this behemoth. But it was non-threatening. In fact, Snorlax was sound asleep against the wall, pushing against the strong foundation; any moment it would crack from the massive weight.

With each large exhale, it would mutter a, "laaaxxxxx."

Luigi's jaw dropped, unable to comprehend how this creature it exists. How does it breathe? How does it move? More importantly, does its diet consider of grizzly bears? And this scientist was asking them to move it!?

"I'm starting to wonder if my life is nothing more than a farce," Luigi said in a small, discouraged voice.

"We might as well try," Isabelle said. "No one else is here right now."

Sora crossed his arms. "It'd be easier to move this guy if he's awake. Any suggestions?"

"Me have one!" Yoshi said, raising an eager green hand. "Luigi screams real loud, so let's scare him to wake Snorlax up."

Sora used every ounce of willpower to keep his laughter suppressed in his throat. Luigi just narrowed his eyes at Yoshi.

"Yoshi, we can't scare him if you tell him that ahead of time," Sora said.

Yoshi blushed in embarrassment. "Me should really start giving my brain warnings."

Growing tired of this frivolous conversation, Luigi rolled up his sleeves and approached the sleeping Pokémon.

"Never mind," he said. "I'll wake him up. You want loud? I'll give you loud!"

Luigi cleared his throat of anything that would disrupt his scream. He focused on his vocal cords, preparing to produce a scream that would make the room erupt like an explosion.

Then the Snorlax rolled over and snatched Luigi into its giant arms, squeezing him like Play-Doh. Luigi did scream, but they were muffled beneath the Pokémon's pudgy arms. Snorlax smiled like a child snuggling with his security blanket. Its arms crushed Luigi's chest; air was constrained. Sora and Yoshi leaped onto the Snorlax, and after various methods, managed to pull him free.

They fell straight to the ground from the hard pull. Upon standing up, Sora and Yoshi noticed Luigi was in a daze; to him, the room looked like a kaleidoscope. Disorienting shapes spun around his vison. The lack of air had put him into a state of disarray.

Yoshi shook him, "Are you okay!?"

"I hope the princess MAYDE LOSTA SPAGEHETTI!" Luigi said with strange yet jovial inflections in his voice.

"Eh, her spaghetti alright," Yoshi said with an indifferent look in his eyes.

Sora grabbed the free water bottle, splashing its contents onto Luigi's face. The sudden cool water knocked Luigi out of his muddled state. He shook his head, clearing any remaining dizzy fragments.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

Luigi glanced down at his clothes. "Yeah, but why am I wet? And suddenly craving spaghetti?"

"Never mind that," Sora said. "We need to try waking this guy up. C'mon, Yoshi!"

The two shouted at the top of their lungs. Not even loud noises could hoist the Pokémon out of its slumbering crevice. Against their better judgement, they proceeded to push their bodies against Snorlax. It was like pushing against a mountain of gelatin (which Yoshi wouldn't object against). They found themselves walking further and further through its plump stomach. It didn't budge an inch.

"Okay," Sora said, panting, "I think we've exhausted all possibilities."

"That's something we can both agree on for once," Luigi said.

Meanwhile, as a person opened the exit door, the mouse, named Pikachu, managed to sneak inside. Sensing other people, he hurried behind a large potted planet, and glanced out, spotting Sora and the others walking back to the man behind the desk. Pikachu felt that pleasant feeling brush through his fur again like a soft comb.

He wanted to run over to them and let those feelings expand. But, unfortunately, he didn't want to risk being caught by someone. For now, the pot was his safe zone; a blind spot the eyes knew wasn't worth observing.

Sora walked up to the man behind the desk. "It's way too heavy."

The man almost dropped his clipboard in surprise.

"Too heavy!?" he asked. "What nonsense are you saying!?" He started to turn around. "Has living on a mountain for so long affect—"

He noticed Sora and his friends staring at him in confusion.

"Oh, how embarrassing!" the man said with an awkward chuckle. "Mistook you for the wrong person. My apologies! Welcome to the Coliseum, my friends! Are you here to enter the tournament?"

Sora grinned. "Heck yeah! It sounds like fun!"

"Gracious, you're quite eager!" the man said. "It'll absolutely be fun, but I also created this tournament to study the physical endurance a person has against a Pokémon. See, I study them. My name is Professor Oak, and I'm interested to see the results this competition yields."

He gave an interested glance at Yoshi, who leaned back, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"So young man," Oak said, turning his attention to Sora, "I presume you're entering as a trainer."

Sora looked over his shoulder, as he believed the professor was talking to someone else.

"Who, me?" Sora asked.

Oak walked out from behind the desk. "Yes. Seems like your Pokémon is raring to go."

He leaned over to Yoshi, examining every detail of the dinosaur. Yoshi became distressed from this stranger invading his personal space. But Oak didn't notice; he was growing more intrigued by Yoshi's appearance.

"Although, in all my years of researching them, I've never encountered this Pokémon before," Oak said. "What's it called? Is it a boy or a girl?"

Yoshi stepped back from the professor; his anxiety level was about spill onto the floor.

"Luigi, help! Stranger danger!"

Oak jumped back in surprise, unable to believe what he just heard. "D-Did he just speak!? That's incredible! Pokémon can only say their names! This could be a huge breakthrough!"

"Me no Pokémon!" Yoshi said. "Me Yoshi!"

Luigi smirked. "I don't know. Besides Mama, all you used to say was your name."

Yoshi gave him a dirty look.

"I'm joking!" Luigi said. He turned to Oak. "Honestly, sir, he's not a Pokémon.

"Oh." Oak sounded disappointed. "Right. Sorry about that. Then…you're entering to face them?"

"I don't like the way you said that," Luigi said with suspicion.

"It's just…Pokémon are not supposed to be taken lightly," Oak said. "Are you sure you're strong enough to survive?"

Sora crossed his arms, with confidence drenched in his smile. "Of course we can! We're the real deal!"

"Plus, Sora the chosen wielder of the Keyblade!" Yoshi said, putting his arm around him. "He handle anything!"

Oak laughed. "My goodness, your resolve is astounding! Well, this tournament is open to anyone. I shouldn't make rash assumptions. As the old saying goes: 'actions speak louder than words.' You'll need to take a test in order to qualify for the tournament."

"A test?" Sora asked. He rubbed his head. "Didn't think I'd have to take one after ditching school."

"Each one of you must defeat a starter Pokémon in order to participate," Oak said. "Up to four people can enter."

"It'll only be these three," Isabelle said. "I'm just watching."

"Then for this test, two of you need to pass," Oak said. "Or else your whole team will be eliminated from the competition."

Pikachu didn't understand what was happening, but he could sense Sora's eagerness to compete. Whatever it was must be fun. His curiosity couldn't be restrained; it was climbing up a roller coaster track, and any second it would drop, wanting to join in on the action.

"No problem!" Sora said. "We don't intend to pass; we intend to win this whole thing!"

"I love your enthusiasm!" Oak said. "It's admirable. You remind me of someone I know. Very well. I'll have someone escort you to the test area immediately."

After Oak left, the group walked over to the lounge area and sat in the seats. Luigi was still dubious about this whole undertaking, despite his chance to become a champion like his brother. That inner critic liked to kick down his door on occasion.

"Do you honestly believe we can win this thing?" Luigi asked.

"Sure," Sora said, not once letting his confidence stumble off its balance beam. "Why not? With any competition, you need to focus on one thing: victory! That's what my friend Tidus taught me."

"But we don't even know the full extent of these creature's powers," Luigi said.

Sora's expression became displeasing. "Does everything you say have to be a downer?"

"No, it's called being realistic."

"Luigi," Sora said with a huge exhale, "I've forgotten the meaning of that word since arriving in Traverse Town yesterday."

* * *

A staff member escorted everyone but Isabelle down a curved hallway. Three tinted glass doors awaited their arrival. Sora felt his arms swing in excitement; he couldn't wait to meet his opponent. Neither could Yoshi. Luigi did his best to keep his spirits elevated; it's just a competition, he reminded himself. No one was going to be in danger. Maybe Sora's right, he thought. They could benefit from some training. He did want to spend more time honing his magic skills.

Soon, the three entered their respective rooms. The test was about to ensue. Once the hallway was empty, the staff member concealed himself within the corner. His ears stayed alert, listening for footsteps to echo nearby. Attached to the staff member's coat was a miniature microphone, and in his left ear was an earpiece.

"Sir," the staff member said, "the combatants are about to take the test."

A proud, smooth voice responded. It belonged to the leader of the notorious Team Rocket: Giovanni. And he was pleased that his plans were coming together without interruption.

"You know what to do," Giovanni said. "Make sure they pass regardless of the outcome. Once they're in, we'll dispose of them. We don't want them interfering with Bowser's so-called 'grand scheme.'"

* * *

Luigi stood in a large squared shaped room. It appeared as a miniature arena with the Poké Ball (the ball a trainer's Pokémon inhabit) insignia imprinted on the ground. The room was bright; Luigi felt the heat of the lights. Loud humming rang in his ear. Maybe it was a good thing to hear; it drowned out his nervous heartbeat.

A staff member entered from the other side, walked over, and took out a Poké Ball from his pocket. He asked Luigi if he was ready, to which the plumber nodded, although with a bit of hesitation; after their disastrous first encounter with Pokémon, he still had his doubts. But then he remembered that proud expression that ignited his brother's face like a roaring fire; he wanted to experience the same feeling.

Rummaging through his nervous emotions, he pulled out his courage, and stood ready to fight. The staff member summoned a Pokémon that had blue-green skin. It stood on all fours, had bright red eyes, and resting on its back was a green plant bulb.

A smirk managed to crawl out of Luigi's mustache. "This is my opponent? No problem! This'll be easy!"

The green Pokémon could sense Luigi's patronizing attitude hit his face like raw eggs; it was putrid, and the little Pokémon refused to be underestimate. Its red eyes glared at Luigi, powered by an engine of resolve. When the staff member announced the fight to commence, the Pokémon unleashed a green vine from the bulb.

And it started tickling Luigi's armpit.

Every desirable thought to win was overcome by uproarious laughter. Luigi felt tears stream down his face as the vine wiggled faster through his arm. Another one tickled his neck, and he fell over into a feeble mess; his laughter echoed throughout the room.

The Pokémon's trainer just glared at the scene, completely dumbfounded.

* * *

Yoshi stood before a blue turtle with a brown shell. The Pokémon stood on its hind leg, and was ready to battle. Although like Professor Oak, the turtle thought Yoshi was one of its brethren, and wondered why he wasn't accompanied by a trainer.

Yoshi scratched his chin, analyzing his opponent's appearance. "How Yoshi going to beat turtle? Me can jump on it, but there no Goombas to hit it with. When it doubt, you use your stomach."

The turtle fired small bubbles right at the dinosaur. Yoshi's pupils shrunk in fear. His muscles became petrified like stone. Rational thought shut down quicker than a computer. When he was younger, Yoshi had the misfortune of falling into a wild river, and since then developed aquaphobia.

Unable to fight the irrational urge, he ran for the door and started banging against it.

"Too much water! Too much water! Let Yoshi out! Me no contender after all! Open this door, or me kick your rotten heads in! Mommy!"

Confused, the Pokémon turned back to its trainer, asking, "Squirtle?"

The trainer, sharing its confused sentiments, just shrugged in response.

* * *

Sora's hair was almost scorched by a stream of fire. He glanced back at his opponent, who was an orange reptile-like Pokémon. At the tip of its slender tail was a small flame. Sora was starting to feel the pressure of this fight, but he wasn't unhinged.

The lizard launched a spiral of flames from its tail, in which Sora rolled to avoid it. He focused on the flame resting on its tail; that had to be its weakness, he thought. Shame he didn't have a water spell, but that didn't matter; Sora had a knack for improvising. He conjured a blizzard spell onto the tip of the Keyblade. Then, he coaxed the lizard into using its fire again.

The Pokémon complied, exhaling a stream of fire from its mouth. Sora allowed the tip of his Keyblade to be consumed by the flames, melting the Blizzard spell in the process. It was drenched in water as the flames vanished. With a confident grin, Sora hurried over and swung for the lizard's tail, who dodged it just in time. But Sora wasn't going to let his plan be ineffectual. He spun around and slashed the creature in the back, who screamed from the pain.

Sora noticed steam emit from its skin. He grinned; its tail wasn't the only body part susceptible to water! The Pokémon tried to retaliate, but Sora slashed it across the chest; it tumbled backwards from the impact and fell onto the ground. Exhaustion overcame the little Pokémon as it tried to rise to its feet. Soon, it collapsed onto the ground, falling into a deep state of unconsciousness.

The staff member held out her Poké Ball; a small blue beam of energy emerged from the button and retrieved the unconsciousness Pokémon. With an impressive smile, she congratulated Sora on his victory.

Triumphant springs pushed Sora's feet into the air. He was ecstatic, and proud of himself. If only Riku could see him now. This was only the beginning, he thought. He would become the world champion, impressing everyone back on his island. Sora imagined himself receiving a huge trophy, placing above the fireplace in his house. It was a good feeling he wanted to make a reality.

Little did he know, Rockets had been planted within the coliseum. And any moment, they would detonate.

* * *

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	17. Chapter 16: Let the Games Begin

**Chapter 16: Let the Games Begin**

Luigi walked back towards the lobby with both hands in his pockets, embarrassed. The sounds of his own footstep echoing throughout the empty hall was his only comfort. When he arrived back in the reception area, Luigi noticed Isabelle giving Yoshi a sympathetic pat on the wrist. The dinosaur was crestfallen.

"Didn't pass either, huh?" Luigi asked.

Yoshi responded with a sad nod.

"Yoshi told me everything," Isabelle said. "What happened to you?"

Luigi adjusted his cap, blushing. "You don't want to know. One of the most embarrassing moments of my life."

"Worse than the pink racoon suit?" Yoshi asked.

If Luigi's face was any redder, it would've flown off his head like a rocket. With his hand, he made the 'cut it out' gesture to the dinosaur. Isabelle did her best not to laugh.

"Pink racoon suit?" Isabelle asked, her curiosity walking up the stairs of fascination.

"Well, erm…I mean, it was an accident! I grabbed the Princess' Tanooki Suit by mistake, and…and…"

"I DID IT!"

Everyone looked to see Sora running towards them in absolute joy. Saved by the big yellow shoes, Luigi thought, as his embarrassment drained into a sink of relief. Sora started recounting his battle against the lizard, rambling just as fast an auctioneer. The group couldn't keep up with the string of sentence flying through one ear and out the other.

"Slow down, Sora!" Isabelle said. "There's too much excitement here!"

Realizing his mistake, Sora took a deep breath and rubbed his head apologetically. "Can't help it. It was fun! And I bet it'll only get better once the tournament starts! Oh, speaking of: how'd you two do?"

Luigi felt a weight of guilt crush his stomach. Sora was happy; he hated to ruin the moment, but knew holding off the bad news would make things worse. He tried to speak, but was interrupted by someone else.

"Perfect timing," Professor Oak said as he entered the room. He was holding a clipboard. "I have the results of your test."

"Yeah, about that…" Luigi started to say.

"All three of you passed," Oak said. "Congratulations!"

Sora pumped his fist in excitement. He knew they had what it took to compete. There was never a doubt. Everyone else, however, turned to each other with shocked, concerned expressions. Right now, they should've been on their way out the door, feeling a blister on their skin from defeat. How did this happen? Someone made a mistake. Or, at least, they hoped it was nothing more than a mistake.

Pikachu, who had been watching the event unfold, felt Sora's cheers rattle in his stomach with excitement. Although he wasn't sure why Sora was so ecstatic, he felt happy for him

"This is going to be great!" Sora said. "We're going to be champions for sure!"

Oak smiled. "Perhaps I've misjudged you. Hopefully I'll be able to see what you can do out in the field."

"You bet," Sora said with a confident smirk.

"The tournament will begin in a little bit," Oak said. "I'll have someone escort you to the arena. Best of luck!"

As Oak took his leave, Luigi tried to catch his attention, only to be interrupted by Sora.

"I have a feeling that fire lizard I fought was just a 'warm up,' eh?" he said with a grin.

Luigi did everything in his power to ignore that pun by tossing it out of his ear like trash. Bigger problems were afoot. He could've run after the professor, but something irrational kept his feet stuck to the ground. What was it? He glanced at Sora. Something about that glowing smile put everyone else in a good mood, and he didn't want to close it like the shutters of a beaming window.

But, at the same time, it was wrong to keep this vital information a secret; and that could lead to everlasting consequences.

"We've got a problem," Luigi said with a grim tone in his voice.

He explained everything. As Luigi predicted, Sora's smile was shut behind his lips. He was hit by a vicious breeze of mixed emotions. Not just disappointment, but suspicion. He struggled to find a rational explanation for this occurrence.

"This can't be right," Sora said. "The guys that tested you two would've told the professor, right?"

Isabelle had a startling speculation. "Unless they WANT you to enter!"

"How?" Luigi asked. "No one knew were coming." He paused, pondering Isabelle's words. "I think."

"Does this mean we no taking part?" Yoshi asked, disappointed.

Luigi looked at Sora and Yoshi. They were both saddened over the revelation. Any sane person would've contacted the staff and explained the situation. But, still, that taste for victory tickled at Luigi's tongue, and spread down his throat. And he knew Sora and Yoshi shared his sentiments. Still, he was weary. Were the Heartless involved somehow? He hated to think it. But the desire to compete borrowed deeper into his stomach like an infectious worm. They wouldn't get another chance.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Luigi said. "Probably have a lot of time to kill, still. But let's make sure to keep our eyes out for anything suspicious. Understood?"

Sora felt the excitement return to him. "Got it! Thanks! We're gonna have a blast!"

"Me can't wait!" Yoshi said.

Luigi hoped he wouldn't regret this decision.

* * *

It was impossible to explain the emotions Sora was feeling as they walked out into the arena. Avid fans filled every bleacher, cheering and applauding the three newcomers. Their tumultuous voices rumbled beneath Sora's feet. With each step he took towards the center, the cheering grew louder, channeling out any pressing thoughts that crushed his mind. Right now, he felt fervent; he felt like he could take on the world. That's the power of an audience.

Amongst the disarray of jubilation, Sora spotted Isabelle sitting in the crowd, holding the smallest flag in her paw, waving it back and forth. Her voice was drowned out from the crowd, but Sora could hear it in his head: it was small, meek, but encouraging.

Sometimes Isabelle was too precious for this world.

Sora turned to see how his friends were dealing with the crowd. Luigi's usual timid expression was present, but he managed to muster an awkward wave. Turning to Yoshi, he was doing the exact opposite: he was blowing kisses to the audience, completely enthralling them with his charm. Sora gestured Luigi to gander at this spectacle.

"Yoshi's public!" Yoshi said. "Me love all of you!"

Sora grinned. "So he doesn't just eat ham – he is one, too."

"Got that right," Luigi said.

When they reached the center, the group saw their opponent appear from the other side of the arena. He was a boy somewhat younger than Sora, wearing a safari hat and holding a net. The boy appeared reserved, not even flinching from the smallest applause. He glared at his opposition with large, intense eyes. Something about his mannerisms was off-putting.

Sora squinted his eyes. "Is that guy carrying a net?"

"Maybe it his secret weapon," Yoshi said.

Luigi snorted. "Sure. His secret weapon is to make us apart of his collection."

A referee walked between the combatants holding two flags. The audience's cheers were soon subdued by an overzealous announcer.

"And welcome, ladies, gentlemen, and Pokéfans everywhere, to the first ever Human vs. Pokémon Competition!"

He paused to let the audience resume their roaring cheers.

"It's a heated battle against two of Mother Nature's greatest creations!" the announcer said. "Which team has what it takes to conquer the preliminary rounds? Let's find out!"

The referee lifted his flags. "Commence battle!"

Sora's group assumed their battle positions. The boy, whose name was Jimmy, pulled out three Poké Balls, and held them up to his lips.

"Now, my slimy little friends," he said with an eerie tone in his voice; "let's show them why insects are the true master race."

Jimmy hadn't even summoned a Pokémon yet, and Luigi was already feeling nervous from this guy's presence. Jimmy released his three Pokémon from their respective Poké Balls. The first one was a purple butterfly; the second was a giant wasp with two stingers on its front forelegs; and the last was a bipedal mantis with white scythes on its forearms.

"Oh, it's Butterfree, Beedrill, and Scyther!" the announcer said.

The insects hovered over their master's head, with their sights sets on Sora and his friends.

Yoshi gulped. "They looked scary."

"We can take them!" Sora said.

"Hope you're right," Luigi said. "Because Yoshi and I's first battles went swimmingly, after all."

"Remember, victory!" Sora said with encouragement

Jimmy commanded his insects to attack. Sora and his friends picked a designated Pokémon to fight. Yoshi against Beedrill; Luigi against Butterfree; and Sora against Scyther. The crowd rose from their bleachers in uproarious acclamation.

Isabelle cupped her hands, shouting, "Get those icky bugs!"

While everyone was distracted by the incredible battle, Pikachu snuck in through the crowd and found a corner to conceal himself. He looked down to watch the events unfold.

Butterfree flapped its powerful wings, producing a wind that managed to send Luigi flying towards the wall. Thankfully he was able to press his feet against it, and then landed on the ground. Upon flapping its wings again, Butterfree unleashed a blade of air. Luigi leaned back to avoid getting sliced. Next, Butterfree flew over Luigi's head, and tried sprinkling him with white powder. He rolled away just in time. The audience above him were not as fortunate, as the it lulled them into a peaceful sleep.

"Sorry, I'm a big enough sleeper as it is," Luigi said. "I don't need your supplements!"

Butterfree engulfed itself in a pink aura, and fired a beam straight at Luigi. He leaped left to dodge it. Butterfree unleashed another air slash from its wings; Luigi channeled every ounce of strength to break the blade in half with his hammer. He leaped at the Pokémon and planted a Fire spell straight in its chest; Butterfree spun back from the impact, and felt a burning sensation consume its body in agony. All it could do was screech in response; it twisted and turned, trying to lessen the overwhelming pain.

"It's super effective!" the announcer said.

Jimmy glared at the announcer's booth in anger. "Don't tell him that!"

With a smirk, Luigi hit Butterfree with another Fire Spell, weakening it further; then, he leaped above the Pokémon and slammed it into the ground with his hammer.

"BAM! That worked perfectly!" the announcer said.

Luigi also glanced up at the announcer's booth, frowning. "I foresee this guy getting on my nerves quickly."

Butterfree tried standing up, but it collapsed from the injuries. Fatigue had chained the Pokémon to the ground. It was no longer able to fight. Luigi brushed the sweat from his hair; this wasn't too bad, he thought. But his moment of reprise was interrupted by Yoshi's cries for help.

"It in my eyes! It in my eyes!"

Luigi turned to see Beedrill swinging its stingers at the dinosaur's face. At one point, Beedril thrust both stingers inward, forcing Yoshi to turn into an egg, and roll backwards; to his dismay, he hit the wall. The Pokémon swooped in for a strike, but Luigi set him ablaze with his Fire, making the insect flail around from the burns.

"Hit him now!" Luigi said.

Yoshi grabbed the Pokémon with his tongue, pulled it towards him, and headbutted the creature in the face. As it flew back, Yoshi reformed into an egg; Luigi ran behind him and held his hammer like a golf club.

"Okie-dokie look out!" Luigi said. "FOUR!"

Luigi knocked the egg straight into the Beedrill's chest, sending it crashing into Butterfree. The Pokémon soon joined its comrade in an exhausted sleep. With two bugs out of the way, Luigi and Yoshi hurry to help Sora.

Scyther swung its left arm at Sora, but he parried the attack, pushing it back slightly. It tried striking with its right, but Sora deflected again. As it flew back, Sora went on the offense by leaping into the air and bringing his blade straight down on the insect. Scyther crossed its arms to block the attack. Releasing its back arm from the hold, it tried to swing at him, and Sora hopped back to doge the strike.

Sora charged up his energy attack and launched spiraling projectiles at the Pokémon. It flew around the arena, dodging every projectile, and then sliced through the last one with ease. A miniature explosion brightened the sky.

Scyther emerged from the smoke and rammed Sora straight into a wall.

Isabelle stood up in surprise. "Oh, no! Stay strong, Sora!"

Pikachu couldn't agree more. Scyther prepared to finish him off, but it was hit in the head by one of Yoshi's eggs. The Pokémon glanced over its shoulder and saw his friends coming to help. Using a free arm, it swung a vertical air slash, forcing the two to dive onto their stomachs. Nothing would get in its way of victory.

Except for, maybe, an obvious distraction.

Sora smirked as he thrust his hand into its chest, unleashing a Fire spell, which sent the creature reeling. Yoshi appeared from the side, ramming his head straight into its hip. Next, Luigi swung his hammer at its torso, making it spin around from the impact. The Pokémon's vision was a twister of disoriented colors.

And it got worse, as Sora slashed right across Scyther's chest. Pain poured through every inch of the creature's body; it stumbled around, never taking its eyes of the trio. But, despite incredible will power, its muscles collapsed faster than a building, and fainted in front of the crowd. Jimmy was dumbstruck; for each Pokémon that fainted, it like a piece of spirit had been punched in the stomach.

"Noooo!" Jimmy said. "My precious little bugs! Don't worry; one day we will squash every enemy in our path."

After examining the unconscious Pokémon, the referee raised his flag towards Sora's group.

"Bug Catcher Jimmy's Pokémon are unable to battle! Victory goes to Team Gonzales the Second!"

The silence exploded into a nuclear bomb of cheers. Deep within the chaos, Isabelle sat back in her seat, exhaling in relief. Her emotions were engaged in a dogfight of excitement and anxiety. It was so intense. And, despite how overwhelming it felt, she was having a good time; it was an entertaining experience. Most importantly, she was proud of her friends. In her heart, she believed in them. Whenever they worked together, the impossible became nothing more than a minor inconvenience that'd be squashed like an ant.

Although excited to win their first match, something odd caught Sora and Yoshi's attention from the referee's sentence, and it was stuck in their heads like scotch tape.

Sora and Yoshi faced each other, saying, "Gonzales the Second!?"

It didn't take a rocket scientist to infer the origin of that name. They both glared at Luigi, who rubbed his arm, nervous.

"Soooo, remember when that staff member needed me to give some information before the match?" Luigi asked with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, that included a team name. I thought I'd surprise you guys."

Sora frowned. "Right. Because coming up with a name for a TEAM totally isn't a GROUP thing."

"You just trying to copy Mario's fighter name from Glitz Pit," Yoshi said.

Every pour on Luigi's face spelled the words guilty.

"Hey, it's a trade off!" Luigi said, defensive. "I'd go along with your little tournament while I get to name our team. Seems fair."

Sora was prepared to give a whole lecture when Professor Oak walked up to them, looking pleased.

"Nicely done, boys," Oak said. "Those were some strong Pokémon you faced out there."

The professor's compliment was enough to sooth Sora's aggravation for the moment, and replace it with pride.

"See? We can handle these Pokémon, no problem!" Sora said, patting his chest.

Oak chuckled. "Now, now. You shouldn't let over confidence be the driving force in this competition. You have yet to experience the truly potent Pokémon. You may even face a legendary. Few can survive against its unparallel might."

Sora became as enthused as the audience. Maybe even more so. Legendary Pokémon? He couldn't even begin to comprehend its appearance. All he could imagine was of elegant beast standing before him: its majestic fur glistened in the sunlight, and it stood ten feet over Sora like an eagle rising into the sky.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Luigi wasn't on the same wavelength. In fact, he seemed rather terrified at the professor's statement; and then he turned to Sora with a peeved expression, as if he was ready to chastise him and call it quits.

Sora sighed in defeat; in order to keep Luigi happy, he'd have to make a compromise. "Okay. We can keep the name."

Luigi formed a wide smile that brightened the vicinity. Good, Sora thought; it quelled his anxiety for now. While not happy about the team name, Sora was ecstatic to win their first match. And he planned to keep this streak running down a racetrack until it crossed the finish line, jumping up and down as it received the trophy of pride.

The announcer called for the next two combatants to enter the arena. Sora and his friends decided to spectate from the sidelines, not only for the entertainment, but to learn about their opponents' fighting style.

"Our first combatant hails from parts unknown," the announcer said. "A man of few words, but he speaks loudly with his sword: please give it up for Cloud Strife!"

Cloud strolled into the arena. He was unlike any person Sora had seen before. His cold, aloof stare sent a bitter chill throughout the arena. Even the audience wasn't sure what to make of him. His flowing red cape rustled in the wind, filling the stunned silence of the arena. He donned a purple suit with brown boots. In his left hand he wore a metal claw; also, on his left shoulder was a metal pad.

In his right hand he held a sword that was probably as big as himself; it was wrapped in bandages. Akin to Sora, he had spiky hair, although his was a light blonde. His motionless blue eyes glared right at Sora and his friends as he walked by them. The chill intensified in their spines, and started encircling their hearts.

In some respects, Cloud reminded Sora of Riku; he had that similar detached demeanor. Though Riku felt like a person you could approach and engage in a meaningful conversation. There was something intimidating about Cloud, like a ravenous animal locked in a cage: he kept his emotions bottled up, and if you tried touching him, he'd bite back with a vengeance.

Still, he was competing in the tournament. It was all fun and games, right? Isn't that what entering entailed?

Sora put on a cheerful expression and said, "Good luck out there!"

Cloud remained silent as he took his gaze off the trio, and continued towards the center of the ring.

"What's that guy's problem?" Luigi asked.

"An interesting young man," Oak said. "As you no doubt can tell, he's very reserved. Heard he passed his exam with ease."

"I bet. He looks tough," Sora said. "Let's see if we can learn anything from this guy."

Sora and Luigi started heading towards the sidelines. Soon, they realized Yoshi wasn't among the group, and turned to see him still staring at Cloud. The swordsman left a depressing trail that brushed against Yoshi's scales. Somehow, Yoshi could sense nothing but suffering from within him. And those feelings seemed to expand with each step taken.

"Such emptiness in his eyes," Yoshi said.

Sora called Yoshi again, who snapped out of his thoughts, and rejoined the others. The audience's excitement started to regrow like fresh vegetation as Cloud's opponent emerged from the other side of the arena. He was a muscular man wearing a Karate Gi, and took big steps towards his opponent.

"Just try to contain your excitement for this next match, folks," the announcer said. "The legendary Karate King and his Pokémon have graced our stadium. Put your hands together for the one, and only: Kiyo!"

Cheers once again dominated the stadium. This guy seems like a big deal, Sora thought. Everyone in the audience was going ballistic. Probably a celebrity in this world. Either way, Sora had a feeling this fight would be interesting: an unknown swordsman against a Karate Champion. He couldn't wait to see the referee wave those flags.

Luigi gulped. "They both seem tough. Wonder who's going to win? Cause either way, we're gonna lose."

"C'mon," Sora said. "The fight hasn't even started yet. How bad can they be?"

The match began. Kiyo stared into Cloud's unblinking eyes. As a martial artist, his thoughts were calm like a gentle stream, but strong like a boulder. However, upon staring into Cloud's ominous blue eyes, that same chill started to turn that stream into a sheet of ice. But Kiyo's burning resolve kept it at bay.

There was something unusual about this young man, he thought.

"I come to this tournament as a man of honor," Kiyo said. "While I have two Pokémon in my possession, I will start with only one."

"Don't waste my time," Cloud said in a low, almost monotone, voice.

Kiyo was surprised by Cloud's blunt, and rude, statement. The audience murmured to each other, hit by that same lightning bolt of surprise. A single man wanted to take on two Pokémon simultaneously! The idea seemed ludicrous. But, hidden within that dry voice, a small drop of confidence could be heard. Sora felt the tension congest the air.

"Well, this young fighter seems bold," the announcer said. "But will Kiyo go all out with a full-on assault?"

Another fight had ensued within Kiyo's mind, putting his honor before reason to the test. He felt it was immoral to give himself the advantage. But he also didn't want to deny his opponent's request. Respect was always important, regardless of who was staring you in the face.

"Are you sure about this?" Kiyo asked. "Not that I doubt your abilities, but I have trained my Pokémon for years."

"Don't need your life story," Cloud said with a callous tone in his voice. "Get on with it."

Kiyo frowned in disgust. "You lack respect. And that's something I do not take lightly. So be it! I'll end this quickly! Go!"

He summed his two Pokémon – both were humanoid in appearance. One's specialty was on kicking, while the other was on punching. With a strong, commanding voice, Kiyo ordered them to attack. Cloud remained still as the Pokémon ran straight for them. Everyone leaned so far out of their seats; any moment they would land headfirst onto the ground.

Cloud swung his giant sword.

The air stopped circulating.

Voices were silent.

Both Pokémon collapsed onto the center of the ring. The frozen stream formed in Kiyo's mind shattered in an instant. Kiyo ran over to his Pokémon, picked both up in his arms, and cradled them in despair. Only his voice echoed throughout the arena. Everyone else gaped at the sight, trying to process every detail they witnessed.

The announcer was the first to recover from the shock. "Oh, um, and there goes the battle!"

Still, not a voice was uttered. Cloud walked out of the arena, leaving behind fragments of confusion for the audience. Sora had never seen such a display of speed and power. For a fleeting moment, Sora wasn't sure if he could fight Cloud. It seemed impossible. But then he remembered that Luigi and Yoshi were with him. He didn't have to face the daunting battle alone.

He glanced at Luigi, who was terrified beyond all belief. Well, he needed to convince Luigi of that positive mentality first.

The plumber stood up and looked over at Cloud. "Sir, can I join your team? I'll hand wash your cape for you!"

"Luigi!" Sora said in annoyance.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to fight HIM!" Luigi said, the volume of his voice peaking from anxiety.

"Listen, I don't blame you," Sora said. "That was brutal. But maybe if we keep watching his matches, we can find a weakness. Besides, it's supposed to be a fun competition. I'd imagine they wouldn't want anyone casualties."

Luigi glared at Sora in disbelief. "You can't be serious right now."

"C'mon, man," Sora said in a reassuring tone. "We can do it. Remember what I said earlier about victory? We play to win."

"Yeah?" Luigi asked with a raised, skeptical eyebrow. "Well, here's another fun fact about the word victory: there's no 'me' in it."

Professor Oak, who had been listening from the side, said, "Gentlemen, it's still early in the competition. Who knows what'll happen? Maybe he'll get eliminated. Please, stay. I'd hate to see you drop out now. I can assure you that we're determined to make this a fun, safe event for everyone."

Luigi glared at Sora and Yoshi, who were giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes ever imagined. They were insane to pursue this further. And, he was, too. Not only for them, but to obtain that championship status like his brother.

"There is a possibility," Luigi said, grasping at thin straws for comfort. "Alright, I'll stay. Let's see where this goes."

* * *

The trio smashed their way through a concrete wall of competitors. Many of them contained Pokémon that tried reforming the wall, but Sora's group would knock it down again. Everyone in the crowd became fond of these newcomers. Their teamwork was unique in execution, making every battle a sight to behold. Nothing was choreographed; every strategy was genuine.

Sora was amazed by the Pokémon they encountered. Some couldn't even be properly described. During one fight, Yoshi was up against a bipedal creature with soft, pink skin, a round head, large tail, and a long tongue. Yoshi watched, unimpressed, as its tongue tried to strike him, but he moved backwards.

With a sympathetic shake of his head, he said, "No. Just, no. Stop trying."

Yoshi stuck out his tongue, which extended about halfway across the arena. The Pokémon's jaw dropped in shock, feeling inadequate. It walked over to stare at a wall, reevaluating its life choices.

Another battle saw them facing a humanoid Pokémon that resembled a clown. Luigi tried to attack it, but he ran into an invisible barrier. Confused, he glanced back at the Pokémon; it was making various hand gestures at him. Luigi's ears turned bright red in anger (apparently, he understood sign language), and clenched his teeth; any moment they would've shattered from the rage.

"What did you call my mama!?" Luigi asked, livid.

Through sheer willpower, he leaped through the barrier and tackled the Pokémon to the ground. Sora and Yoshi hurried over to restrain him.

"Le calze di tua marde puzzano!" Luigi shouted in his native language.

"Do I even want to know what he said?" Sora asked.

Yoshi shrugged. "Me couldn't tell. Yoshi no speak Pig Latin."

"Yoshi, that's not…never mind." Sora shook his head in defeat.

* * *

Their next battle pitted them against stronger, larger Pokémon. Still, the sheer girth of their teamwork overwhelmed even the most stalwart of adversaries. After obtaining their victory, the crowd went ballistic with excitement. Even Luigi had to admit, it felt good to receive so much attention. It made him feel important again; he could rise from the dark corridors of his brother's shadow.

Sora was enjoying every minute of the tournament. It made him forget his troubles. Although he wished Riku and Kairi were by his side, so they could share this triumphant moment together. But Luigi and Yoshi sufficed; he could never imagine being by himself. Victory was best celebrated with friends, and he hoped to always experience that feeling.

* * *

While lounging in the reception area, Professor Oak approached the trio with a pleasant smile. "You three are doing splendidly! Very impressed by the progress you're making. If only he were here to watch your battles; he'd love it!"

"Who's that?" Sora asked.

"Red. He's a world renown Pokémon Champion. Has bested the toughest trainers in battle. There's no other person quite like him. Too bad he's on top of Mt. Silver training his Pokémon."

Intrigue danced on Sora's face. "For what?"

Before Oak could answer, the announcer called for Sora and his friends to proceed towards the ring.

Yoshi rose to his feet with an eager glow in his eyes. "Less talking, more winning!"

Realizing it didn't matter now, Sora followed suit, and they headed for the arena.

* * *

"And this is it, ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer said. "Whoever wins this match advances to the finals against the mighty Cloud Strife!"

Luigi winced; he wished that last sentence heard was an audio glitch. He almost didn't want to continue; they've watched Cloud's matches, which were over in mere seconds. What chance did they have to even last a minute? Again, he saw that trophy hovering towards his arms. Exhaling, he walked towards the center of the ring.

Waiting for them was a boy younger than Sora. He wore a red baseball cap with a stripe in the middle, green fingerless gloves, and a short sleeved blue vest. Something was unsettling about their opponent; his eyes were concealed by the cap's visor. He stood motionless; there wasn't even a twitch. He was immobile like a tree, ready to ensnare a hapless wanderer into its branches.

"It's Team Gonzales the Second versus Pokémon Trainer Ash," the announcer said. "And with that outfit, Ash seems like a seasoned trainer. Probably knows the name of every Pokémon. What will he have in store for Team Gonzales? Well, why don't we find out right now!"

After the referee announced the match, Sora's group assumed their battle positions. Still, Ash wouldn't budge an inch. Sora wanted to ask if he was okay – only to be interrupted by a familiar sensation crawling through his skin. It was ice cold, making his hairs stand up on end. He knew that feeling anywhere.

Because it was the same chill he felt on his island.

Ash morphed into a purple mass, shrunk in size, and became a Shadow Heartless. The crowd started chattering over each other in complete bafflement. Pikachu let out a soft growl, recognizing the Heartless' repugnant scent. It was like inhaling hot garbage; the smell was so strong that it made you nauseous.

"Aw, man!" Sora said in disappointment. "Not now!"

No one in the audience moved; their minds were overcome with hundreds of questions.

One woman asked, "Who's that Pokémon?"

Flying Heartless appeared parallel to the Shadow. They hissed at the nervous crowd, dialing up their feelings to panic.

"It's…oh, who the heck cares!? RUN!" a man said.

The crowd started to scatter like cockroaches. Fearing the unknown can make the human animal irrational. And right now, they were stumbling over each other, trying to find the exit. The announcer advised everyone to remain calm, but fear had clogged their ears. Only Isabelle remained seated. Pikachu was too concerned about his new friends to abandon them. After all, they answered his call for help; it was wrong not to return the gesture.

Oak was the only one brave enough to run out into the arena.

"What's going on?" Oak asked. "What are those things?"

"Bad news," Sora said. "But leave them to us! Just make sure everyone else is safe! We're not letting a few bad eggs cancel this tournament!"

Oak could see the confidence blazing in Sora's eyes. Given how well they've performed so far, the professor had a feeling these three could defeat these intruders. With a compliant nod, Oak left the arena to assist the staff in getting the crowd under control. Sora prepared his Keyblade for battle.

"You guys are total buzzkills!" Sora said to the Heartless; he was aggravated. "Let us have some fun!"

"And I'm sure they'll take your complaint straight to upper management," Luigi said.

Sora narrowed his eyes in response. "Really? Sarcasm now?"

"Sarcasm always," Luigi said. Sora continued to stare at him. "What!? It's my coping mechanism!"

"Well, let me show you mine then!" Sora leaped into the air and struck down the Shadow.

Fighting the Heartless had become mundane for the group. Especially after battling various Pokémon with unique abilities. The Heartless they fought included the usual roster, and it didn't take long before the last one was slain. Sora sighed; reality had torn open the leisurely room he made for himself; and he hoped to seal that door shut again. He didn't want the tournament to be canceled – not when they were so close to winning the preliminaries.

Unbeknownst to them, Cloud had been watching their fight from within the shadows. His blue eyes glistened in the darkness, studying every detail of its victims. Wordless, he vanished from sight

* * *

Sora was relieved to hear that the tournament would resume in an hour. Thanks to Professor Oak and his team, they were able to quell the panic that spilled onto the stadium like ink. The staff even explained that Sora's group was responsible for disposing of the unknown creatures; this made the audience's interest in the trio grow into a garden of admiration. They couldn't wait to see Team Gonzales' next incredible battle.

Once the audience shuffled back into the bleachers, Oak returned to the reception area, where Sora and his friends were sitting in some chairs. Sora dangled both feet in the air, trying to loosen the tension in his lower legs; he was concerned that the Heartless would try to attack again.

"Glad you're okay," Oak said. "I do appreciate your assistance in disposing of those monsters. You didn't have to."

"Well, we've encounter them before," Sora said, "so we know what to do."

"I see," Oak said. "Well, we're not sure how those creatures managed to enter the tournament. Our computers may have been hacked. We're having a team inspect our software right now."

Luigi and Yoshi exchanged nervous looks with each other; any moment their pretense would be unveiled behind a curtain of truth.

Oak noticed their expression. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," Luigi said, feigning innocence. "We're just wondering why someone would do that."

Oak placed both hands in his pockets. "Not the slightest inkling. Who'd want to sabotage our tournament?"

Oak started sorting various possibilities into the cabinet of his mind. But there was a file that stood out in the drawer, and it started filling him with dread. The file was pitch black; a red capital "R" was imprinted on it. He wanted to dismiss that possibility, but every file was soon infected by that one black folder.

"It couldn't possibly be…no!" Oak said in horror. "They've been disbanded for some time now."

"Who?" Yoshi asked.

Oak struggled to squeeze the name through his throat. "Team Rocket. A formal criminal organization devoted to the subjugation of Pokémon. Once captured, they would either bring Pokémon under their control, or sell them for money. Ultimately, they wanted to take over the world, but their leader disappeared not too long ago. They went silent."

A despondent feeling shrunk his stomach into a pebble.

"He couldn't possibly be back," Oak said.

Sora started to wonder if this Team Rocket was controlling the Heartless. If so, was Isabelle's intuition about their results being fabricated correct? Sora grasped at the fabric of his shorts. He hated the idea. It made him feel foolish that he walked into a potential trap. But he tried to justify his reasons; he needed to take his mind off visiting Zebes.

But trying to mask those feelings would never change things. Sometimes you must live with those thoughts. Escapism was like trying to put a bandage on a scar. Sure, it can elevate the issue, but it wouldn't entirely heal. Sora needed to stop lingering on the past's unsolvable problems; he needed to live in the now.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sor asked.

Oak smiled. "For now, continue the tournament. Keep the crowd entertained so that they'll take their minds of things. We worked so hard to bring this together; shame if all our efforts were in vain."

"Heh, that's easy enough," Sora said.

"Thank you," Oak said. "Obviously, we have to disqualify those creatures since they weren't part of the tournament."

Luigi gasped in horror. "Oh, no! Don't tell me—"

Yoshi lunged for Luigi and embraced him in pure joy.

"We in the finals, baby!"

"Zip a dee doo dah," Luigi said in a flat tone.

* * *

"Looks like your trap to dispose that kid failed," Cloud said.

He was in a phone booth, and conveyed this message to Giovanni. On the other end, he was safe and secure in his office. A CEO of a big company would've been jealous of its interior design; a luxurious red carpet; a crystal chandelier hanging overhead; plenty of space for black leather couches and chairs; and a fine woodgrain desk. Attached to the wall were several television monitors displaying his subordinates performing various tasks.

Behind Giovanni was a minibar containing expensive wine. He relaxed in his office chair, spinning around red wine in his glass. Curled up in a pet bed was his Pokémon: a large cat with snow white fur. It purred in content as it peacefully slept.

After hearing what Cloud said, the leader of Team Rocket leaned forward in his chair in thought

He moved the phone away from his lips to mutter, "That boy is a lot stronger than I had anticipated." He talked about into it. "You say he's fighting you in the next round, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. Dispose of him and his friends. I don't care how; just get it done."

There was a pause on the other end. "The great leader of Team Rocket is afraid of a kid? Sorry, but my contract says—"

"I know!" Giovanni snapped in anger. His Pokémon woke up in surprise. "You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I'm aware that it says you're only required to eliminate Red in this tournament and capture his Pokémon. But that little brat is all that stands between you and him."

Cloud remained silent. This wasn't part of the deal. He didn't want anybody or anything interfering with his ultimate objective. It was a waste of time, he thought. Giovanni calmed down, took a sip of his wine, and sat back in his chair. The warrior was a great asset to his organization. He didn't want to get him upset.

"I assure you – the boy is no threat. You'd be doing a great service by killing him."

Cloud grunted in discomfort.

"And lighten up already! It's a competition. Even I still enjoy a good battle. Sure, there might be a casually, but don't be concerned. You don't know this kid."

The phone went dead. Giovanni took another sip of the wine to calm his thoughts.

He turned to his Pokémon. "Never encountered such a stick in the mud before, wouldn't you say, boy?"

The Pokémon meowed in response.

"But coming across a gullible fool is a dime a dozen." Giovanni pressed a button on his intercom. "Prepare our backup plan in case things go wrong. We'll have our newest recruits handle this one."

* * *

A Pokémon had been imprisoned in a cold, dark room. Sedated drugs pumped through its veins. The creature could barely stand on all fours, and was afraid for its life. It continued to struggle, but was pinned down by the overwhelming narcotic. Unable to fight anymore, it collapsed into an exhausted mess.

Before the Pokémon's consciousness slipped away, it heard sinister laughter echo throughout the room.

* * *

The once deserted stadium had been revived with the sounds of cheering fans. Not only were they loud, but Sora could feel the reverberation tremble in his chest. Although he wasn't sure if it was from the audience or the anxiety. He knew Cloud would be their toughest opponent in this competition. His thoughts were engaged in a heated debate over whether they could be victorious.

It seemed almost impossible. But then Sora reminded himself: when did that ever stop me before? His constant scuffles against Riku, in which he always lost, were a testament to his tenacious nature.

Luigi, of course, had no confidence in this fight. But he was still part of the team. He didn't want to back out of it now. Luigi walked along with Yoshi, who was patting him on the back in comfort. The dinosaur sensed his fear. How? Well, maybe it was the frightened flicker in his eyes.

Or maybe it was the nail biting; that might be a more logical explanation.

"No worries, Luigi," Yoshi said. "This just like trip to dentist."

Luigi glared at Yoshi in shock. "What dentist have you been to? The one that removes half your face?"

Sora shook his head in response for their frivolous chatter.

Their conversation was drowned out from the booming voice of the announcer. "Ladies and gentlemen! We have reached the final match of the preliminaries! These two teams have proven to be the best of best! But only one can claim the victory! Who will it be? Combatants, prepare yourselves!"

Sora turned to see Cloud standing before them; his blue eyes remained frozen, fixed on their targets. These three were a minor inconvenience. A waste of space. But he never held back against his foes. What was the point? He had more important matters waiting in the distance, and didn't want to linger.

"I'll give you one chance: surrender," Cloud said.

Sora got into his battle position, holding the Keyblade with a firm grip. The others followed suit, although Luigi was shivering in fear the whole time.

"No way!" Sora said. "We've come this far! Why stop now?"

"Kid, you have no idea what you're getting into," Cloud said, still retaining his calm, emotionless tone. "You couldn't possibly fathom my power."

Sora grinned. "Don't hype yourself up too much. I've seen how you fight."

Cloud couldn't help but smirk. The little puppy was barking back at him. No one else in the tournament had the backbone to stare him straight in the eyes with such fortitude. It almost impressed him.

Almost.

"Even if you have," Cloud said, readying his sword, "you're going to be in for a rude awakening."

"Let the match commence!" the referee said.

"Bring it!" Sora said.

Sora and Luigi launched their Fire Spells at Cloud. He held his giant sword up to catch both attacks. Moving at incredible speeds, he flew right at the group, and kicked Luigi in the stomach, sending him flying across the arena. Next, he brought his blade over the shoulder to deliver a downward strike at the other two. Both Sora and Yoshi leaped back just in time.

Yoshi leaped into the air, preparing to deliver a kick to Cloud's head. The warrior held his blade up to catch the kick. Using his unfathomable arm strength, he pushed Yoshi over his head, and the dinosaur fell onto his stomach. Sora tried to thrust, but Cloud swung his blade in to knock the attack away, making him stagger.

With his opponent stunned, Cloud elbowed Sora straight in the face, and prepared to bring the blade straight down on his spiky head. Sora held the Keyblade up, catching it at the last second. He kneeled over from the powerful force; an incredible tremor trembled throughout Sora's body. But he wasn't going to be intimidated.

Sora mustered enough strength to push Cloud's blade upward, giving him the chance to escape, by rolling to the side. He unleashed another Fire Spell, which Cloud dodged with a calm tilt of his head. Sora rolled forward, planning to sweep the warrior off his feet with the Keyblade. To his dismay, Cloud leaped backwards to avoid getting tripped.

Sora scrambled to his feet as Cloud held the blade over his shoulder. He slammed it straight into the ground, releasing a green blade of energy. Sora was able to unleash his signature spiral attack to counter. Unfortunately, the beams collided near Sora, knocking him onto the ground. Everyone in the audience gasped at the painful sight.

Isabelle stood up to shout his name. Pikachu was terrified for his friend and wanted to help. But everyone was relieved to see him rise to his feet, albeit with minor difficulty. Cloud raised an eyebrow, impressed.

Well, again, almost impressed.

Yoshi hurried over, preparing to ram his head straight into Cloud's hip. The warrior moved out of the way and grabbed the back of Yoshi's neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Luigi running over to help. Cloud forced Yoshi to ram his head straight into Luigi's stomach, knocking them both onto the ground. Luigi felt a burst of air rush out of his mouth from the impact.

Regaining his strength, Sora went on the offense, attacking with a flurry of slashes. Cloud was able to block every strike, despite the size of his sword. After Cloud caught Sora's next attack, he knocked him backwards

Sora pointed the Keyblade at Cloud's feet. "Freeze!"

The Blizzard spell managed to trap Cloud's foot in a block of ice. Surprised, he tried to break free, but was hit in the head by one of Yoshi's egg, stunning him for the moment. After recovering, he spun around, and saw Luigi prepare his charging punch. He just barely got his blade up to block the attack, but the force knocked him backwards. Things got worse for Cloud, as Sora slashed his shoulder.

Cloud winced from the pain; how was he letting himself become vulnerable? His pride hurt worse than the slash. For a while, Cloud went on the defense, warding off a few of their attacks. Other times he felt the force of their strikes. The anger inside of him built. His ultimate desire was vanishing behind a thick fog, and he wasn't going to lose sight of it.

He unleashed a powerful strike that knocked the three backwards. Cloud closed his eyes, earthed out a burst of energy from within his soul, and unleashed a series of high-speed thrusts that were unavoidable. The group did their best to defend themselves, but they had trouble following his movements, and felt Cloud's sharp strikes.

However, they saw an opening, as Cloud paused to charge one final attack. Luigi and Yoshi press their hands against Sora' back, and he held the Keyblade up to catch the strike; they had become a mountain, standing in the warrior's path. Cloud gritted his teeth; aggravation rustled around in his chest like seeds.

With all their might, they pushed him away, and Sora slashed his chest. Cloud clutched it in pain. He leaned over, feeling actual fatigue. Of course, Sora and his friends were in a worse position. They struggled to stay on their feet. Every fiber in their being pleaded for rest. But Cloud persevered, and stood up straight, although he still felt tired.

He was unable to process everything that had transpired. It felt like a practical joke. What's worse, his opponents were still standing! Was Giovanni right to be concerned with them?

Sora turned to his friends with a weak smile. "Not sure how much longer I can last."

"Same here," Yoshi said.

Between catching their breath, they heard encouraging hollers from the audience, and it was only for them. Whatever happened next, they were content with being the crowd favorite.

"What do you say guys?" Sora asked. "If we're going to go out, let's go out big. All for one?"

"And one for all," Luigi said.

Professor Oak hurried out into the stadium; age had not been kind to him, as he felt needles of pain prickle his legs. But this was important; he needed to stop the match.

Something else, however, made him stop dead in his tracks in complete horror.

"Cloud, behind you!" Oak exclaimed.

Cloud turned around, only to be greeted by an incredible burst of fire. For the first time since they met him, he screamed from the intense attack, and felt the intense flames consume his fair skin. When it died down, he collapsed onto the ground; his mind sunk into unconscious quicksand.

Sora followed the trail of fire to find the culprit. Standing opposite of them was a leonine Pokémon with brown fur and a long gray mane running along its back. The mane looked akin to a cloud; any second it would grow pitch black and unleash an unrelenting storm upon the crowd. Resting on his head was a strange metal plate.

Everyone in the crowd remained silent with fear; they weren't sure how it was going to respond. Upon uttering an ear shattering roar, their answer was apparent. Once again, the crowd scattered like frightened ants. Pikachu found himself dodging trampling feet, as he still refused to leave his new friends' side.

The lion Pokémon approached its pray with slow, large steps. Its soft growls rumbled in the wind.

"Good kitty," Luigi said, trepid. "Nice little kitty that won't burn us into a crisp."

The Pokémon prepared to launch another fire attack from its mouth. Sora's fatigued muscles refused to cooperate. He wasn't ready to defend himself. The world around him started to shatter like a perfect picture being hit by a baseball. This day had turned into a disaster again. Before the creature could attack, however, a light orange blur rammed straight into its side, knocking it into a wall.

Sora shook his head, as if unable to register what just happened. Then, a giant dragon-like creature with orange skin, a tan underbelly, massive blue wings, and a long neck landed in front of them. Riding on the dragon was a boy similar in age to Sora. He wore a red cap with a black shirt, which was covered by a red sleeveless vest, and light blue jeans.

"You guys okay?" the boy asked.

Sora, still stunned, managed to say, "Uh-huh."

"Red!" Oak shouted. "Thank goodness!"

"Professor, get them out of here!" Red said.

"Most sensible person I've met today!" Luigi said. "Ciao!"

Everyone but Sora hurried for the exit. He watched as the lion creature rose to its feet. Red commanded his Pokémon to attack, and the two engaged in a fierce battle. Flames danced around the stadium from their amazing power. Sora almost didn't want to leave; his helpful nature was starting to tug at his arm.

But the exhaustion in his body tackled those feelings to the ground. He needed to recuperate. With a defeated sigh, he exited the arena, hoping that his decision would not melt in the flames that started consuming the stadium.

* * *

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	18. Chapter 17: Team Rocket Blasts Off

**Chapter 17: Team Rocket Blasts Off**

The hallway's arteries were clogged with terrified people running towards the exit. Not even the staff could elevate their concerns this time. Everything had gone amiss. Isabelle managed to escape from the crowd, and located the others nearby. As the halls emptied, she could hear her friends panting echo throughout the room.

"Is everyone alright?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, considering we're not at the end of Cloud's sword," Luigi said, "I'd say we're perfect."

"What Pokémon was that?" Sora asked Oak.

"An Entei." The professor couldn't believe that name came out of his mouth. Seeing a Pokémon of such high caliber was uncommon. "A Legendary Pokémon."

Luigi glared at the professor in surprise. "The same one that few can survive against?"

Oak nodded.

"Are those robots done with the ship yet!?" Luigi said, half annoyed, half panicked.

"Normally a legendary wouldn't attack unless provoked," Oak said. "But I did notice that helmet on its head. This is Team Rocket's doing alright."

"How do you know?" Sora asked.

"Our team discovered that the Rockets tampered with the test results. We even caught one trying to escape, and they confessed to the crime."

He faced Luigi and Yoshi with a stern expression. Already they knew what he was going to say, and embraced their ears for the inevitable.

"And it seems your results were altered as well."

"Me can explain!" Yoshi said. "Yoshi no criminal! Me too cute to go behind bars! Me pay my taxes!"

"Don't worry," Oak said with a calm tone in his voice. "I believe you. The three of you seem good natured." He frowned. "But you still lied about your results."

"You're right," Sora said; guilt was glued to his face. "It was wrong. Sorry. We should've been truthful. I was just so excited that I got lost in the moment."

"But that doesn't explain why they would alter your results," Oak said.

Luigi thought over the professor's words for a moment. Every encounter they experienced started to cultivate into a horrible realization. A huge lump of reluctance filled Luigi's stomach; he hated to break the rules, but it was unfair to leave the professor in the dark.

"We may have an idea," Luigi said.

"We do?" Sora asked in confusion.

"To make a long story short, we know this giant idiot with spikes on his back," Luigi said in a slow, hesitant tone. "He may be in cahoots with this Team Rocket."

"Giant spikes on his back?" Oak asked.

"Again, long story," Luigi said.

Yoshi gasped. "Then maybe that why they enter us. So Team Rocket could beat us with Heartless."

It all clicked in Sora's mind, and guilt burst through his chest, soaking his entire body. He just wanted to have fun; to take his mind off things. Sora knew they were bending the rules, but he didn't think there'd be consequence over harmless entertainment

The aching feeling in his body converged into his heart.

"It's our fault then." He closed his eyes. "Had we not entered, the Heartless wouldn't have attacked, and maybe everything that happened could've been avoid."

Oak assumed the Heartless were those creatures from earlier. He had many questions for Sora, but felt the heat from his sadness. It felt discourteous to pry open his head.

"Sora," Yoshi said in a sympathetic tone.

The room felt silent. That was, until, Sora's eyes opened with a flash of confidence.

"Then we've got to fix this mistake!" he said.

Sora hurried towards the arena.

"Wait!" Oak said. "You're not seriously going back out there? It's too dangerous!"

"Plus, we haven't fully recovered from the last fight," Luigi said.

Sora's spirit was undeterred by their words. "I don't care! I'm going! If this Legendary Pokémon is as strong as say it is, then Red is going to need help!"

He left for the arena. The Professor was stunned by Sora's determination. Despite the odds, he was still willing to fight. It was inspiring. The only other person he knew who shared Sora's fortitude was Red. Maybe that's why he had gained respect for him in such a short period of time.

"What about you two?" Oak asked.

Luigi sighed and shook his head. "That kid has a knack for running into battles. And somehow, he always ends up dragging us along. C'mon, Yoshi. We're still part of Team Gonzales the Second, after all. Can't leave our teammate hanging!"

Once again bound together by their vow of 'all for one,' the trio returned to the arena. The professor had no cause for concern. Deep down he knew they would be triumphant; their teamwork was their greatest asset.

* * *

"Hang in there, Charizard!"

Red watched as his Pokémon exchanged blows with Entei, causing the arena to tremble in fear from their incredible power. However, while Charizard was formidable, he was slowly starting to show signs of fatigue. Entei was, too, but Charizard's energy was depleting faster. Red didn't want something horrible to happen to his most faithful Pokémon.

When he began his Pokémon journey, Red chose a small little lizard named Charmander. Something about their chemistry mixed into a perfect blend of companionship. They've faced the strongest Pokémon, always coming out victorious. Even when Charmander evolved into Charizard, their friendship never deteriorated; instead, it soared into sky, forming a kinship that would never fall from the heavens.

Red refused to let a part of his world crash and burn into the soil. Lying on the floor beside Charizard was Cloud. He was concerned with his safety, too. Charizard started to pant from the exertion; Red surmised that he'd have just enough strength to grab Cloud and fly straight into the building. All he needed was a distraction.

Red grabbed a Poké Ball from his pocket, preparing to summon another Pokémon. "Hang on, buddy! I'll get you out of there!"

But Entei wouldn't let Red's plan come to fruition.

The Pokémon exhaled a fireball from its mouth, sending it straight towards the trainer. Charizard felt the world crawl to a halt; he was unable to do anything as the fireball grew closer, preparing to scorch off every hair. But a miracle tackled him to the ground, just avoiding the attack. Red looked up to see that Sora was his savior. A wind of relief brushed through the arena.

"Thanks, man," Red said as he rose to his feet. "That was close."

"Just returning the favor," Sora said.

Entei prepared to attack again when one of Yoshi's eggs hit it in the face.

"Now's your chance!" Sora said.

Red nodded, commanded Charizard to grab Cloud, and the two made a run for the exit. After Entei shook off the yolk, it noticed Sora and his friends standing ready to fight (of course, Luigi was a nervous wreck again). The Pokémon seemed surprised that it was being challenged by these small strangers.

"Sorry," Sora said. "There's been a change in the roster. You're fighting us now!"

The arena was calm as the two opposing forces stared into each other's eyes. Sora wasn't sure how they would fair against a legendary. But his resolve to fix a mistake was the strongest force in the arena. He wasn't going to yield until peace was restored. The group was about to go on the attack when a voice interrupted them.

"Ooooh," a male voice said. It sounded somewhat effeminate. "Then cremation will be easy once we're done with you!"

Everyone looked around for the voice's origin.

"Who there?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, lookie here," a female voice said. "It seems we have some meddling twerps in our presence."

"Then I suppose it's time we make our grand entrance!" the man said.

A puff of smoke emerged from the bleachers, hissing at its opposition. Silhouettes of a man and woman appeared from within the smoke.

"Who are they?" Luigi asked.

As the smoke cleared, their identities were revealed. The two wore matching white jumpsuits, with a giant red "R" etched on their shirts, gray gloves and boots. Although the woman's outfit differed, as her shirt was small, revealing her midriff, and she wore a skirt. Meanwhile, the man had a long-sleeved shirt and pants.

The man had long purple hair; and the woman's long red hair curved around to her backside. Both had their backs to each other.

Then, the woman spoke: "Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double," the man said, holding a beautiful red rose in his hand.

The two took turns reciting each sentence of their motto.

"To protect the world from devastation. To unite all peoples within our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the starts above."

"Jessie," the woman said.

"James," the man said.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

A cat Pokémon with a gold coin on his forehead leaped in front of them. "Meowth, that's right!"

For a moment, the arena was sedated by an awkward silence. And soon regained feeling in the form of hysterical laughter from Sora and friends. Team Rocket glowered at them.

"Hey, what's so funny!?" James asked.

Between breaths, Luigi said, "We're supposed to be intimidated by you after such a silly entrance!?"

"Silly!?" Jessie asked, growing livider.

"Oh, no!" Yoshi said, feigning concern. "Please no harm us in the name of the moon! Yoshi's heart can't take it!"

Jessie growled. "Why you—I'll have you know that our motto strikes fear in the hearts of men! It's perfection!"

"I don't know, Jesse," James said in thought. "How are we protecting the world from devastation when we're causing it?"

James squealed as she slapped him on the back of the head.

"And you're not helping matters!" Jessie said.

Meowth rolled his eyes. How'd I end up as part of a comedy troupe, he asked himself.

Regaining his composure, Sora said, "Lemme guess: you three are the ones controlling this Entei?"

"Well, ain't we got a genius in da stadium," Meowth said in a Brooklyn accent. "Who better than to control one of da most powerful Pokemon in da world?"

"Anyone but you three," Yoshi said.

"Smarmy little brat!" Jessie said, offended. "We'll have you know that we're more than qualified! We're not only smart, but fabulous!"

James struck an elegant pose with his hands. "And stylish!"

"And have been breaking da fourth wall way longer than dat hyperactive pink pony!" Meowth said.

His statement was met with confusion from Sora and his friends.

"Anyway, we know all about you little world travelers," James said. "Well, your journey is about to come to an end!"

Meowth narrowed his eyes at James. "Good one. Never saw dat cliché coming."

"I thought it was good," James said with a pathetic whimper.

"That's enough out of you two!" Jessie said. "With Entei under our control, you'll never stop us!"

Meowth pulled out a remote control. "As I long as I have dis baby right here!"

"Don't show them the remote, you idiot!" Jessie said

James glared at Meowth with a disturbed expression. "Where did you pull that remote control out of?"

"This ain't dat kind of fanfic," Meowth said, addressing the fourth wall. "Da less said, da better."

Jessie snatched the controller from the feline and commanded Entei to attack. A sudden bolt of electricity flashed in front of its face; it was startled, and took a step backwards. Pikachu leaped in front of the legendary beast. Inspired by Sora's battle with Cloud, he wasn't afraid to fight, despite being at a disadvantage. He wasn't going to watch his new friends from the sidelines anymore. Resolve surged through the sparks emitted from his cheeks.

"Where did you come from!?" Sora asked in surprise.

Pikachu turned to Sora with a pleasant smile, saying, "Pikachu!"

"Isn't that Pokémon we encountered earlier?" Yoshi asked. "What it doing here?"

James blinked in confusion. "A Pikachu? Why do I suddenly have this feeling of PTSD?"

"It doesn't matter," Jessie said. "That's just one more pest that doesn't know its place."

"You should get out of here," Sora said. "It's dangerous!"

Pikachu's pleasant expression hardened into a shell of determination, and he turned to face Team Rocket. The sparks hissed louder with each discharge.

"A-Are you here to help us?" Luigi asked.

Pikachu nodded. The group was amazed; a wild animal was willing to put his life on the line for them. Sora had a feeling that it would take no for an answer.

"Well, the more the merrier, right?" Sora asked.

"I don't see why not," Luigi said.

Everyone got into their battle positions. Sora felt stronger than ever; he was in the company of people who were always be his side. And he even sensed that feeling inside of Pikachu. The odds of winning were unfavorable.

For Entei.

"Attack!" Jessie shouted.

Entei slammed its feet into the floor, causing the arena to tremble in fury. Sharp rocks emerged from the ground like thorns. Everyone moved back to avoid them. Pikachu, with his incredible agility, ran through the onslaught of spikes, avoiding every one that tried to impale him. When Pikachu got close to Entei, he unleashed a Thunder attack.

To the Legendary, the attack felt like a slap on the wrist; it only caused minor, momentary pain. Entei rose its paw to pin Pikachu onto the ground. Sora threw his Keyblade, knocking its paw away, which gave Pikachu ample time to escape. Growing irritated, Entei unleashed another burst of fire.

Yoshi caught the entire attack in his mouth, although he had trouble sustaining it. The intense burning swirled around inside; tears of pain streamed out of his eyes. Soon, he spat it right back Entei, who dodge the attack with a graceful jump. From the air, it launched another fire attack; this time, straight for Luigi, who slid onto his back to avoid being consumed by its wrath.

Luigi tried attacking with his hammer, but the Legendary unleashed an ear shattering roar that rustled the calm air, and knocked Luigi into the others. Upon standing up, they regrouped to form a new plan. None of their attacks left an impact; to Entei, they were annoying fruit flies.

A bucket of inspiration soon doused an idea onto Sora's head; out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Rockets in the bleachers. Destroying that remote control was integral to liberating Entei from its mental dungeon. Sora instructed Luigi and Yoshi to deal with them, while he and Pikachu distracted the Legendary.

With a foundation for their plan constructed, they split into their respective teams. Luigi got onto Yoshi's back, and they headed for the bleachers.

Meowth noticed them. "Green folk at ten o' clock!"

"I'll stop 'em!" James said as he held a Poké Ball. "Go, Victreebel!"

A plant Pokémon in the shape of a bell emerged; but, instead of attacking Luigi and Yoshi, Victreebel chomped down on James' head, showing affection for its master. James struggled to escape; his effeminate screams were muffled within its loving maw.

Meowth rubbed his temples. "Boy, wayda come through for us, James. You're my hero."

"I told you to get that thing trained!" Jessie said. She pulled out a Poké Ball. "Go, Arbok!"

A purple cobra appeared in front her. She commanded it to use an attack called "Acid Spray." Arbok launched a ball of purple and pink fluids. Yoshi came to a halt, letting the dangerous sludge hit the bleachers. Smoke emerged from the spot as it ate away at the them. The foul stench of acid numbed their noses.

Luigi looked up to see Arbok flying at him with its venomous jaws; it tackled him to the ground, but he caught the creature's deadly maw with his hammer. He struggled to push the creature away from him. At moments, he had to lean his head to avoid the poisonous drivel that crept from its mouth. Yoshi tried to help, but was instructed by Luigi to deal with the Rockets. With a reluctant nod, the dinosaur continued the mission.

Sora avoided another one of Entei's flames. When he tried to attack with the Keyblade, Entei deflected it with its tail. Pikachu charged his tail with electricity, and tried swinging it right in Entei's face; the Legendary stepped back to dodge the attack. It then knocked the little mouse away with a giant claw.

Pikachu rolled over next to Sora, who kneeled over to see if his new friend was alright. With a nod, Pikachu rose to his feet, ignoring the cold hand of fatigue trying to push him back onto the ground. Nothing was going to stop the little mouse. Sheer willpower gnawed at that cold hand, keeping it at bay.

Sora eye's lit up with an idea. "Hey, use your lightning attack on my Keyblade! It might give me some more power!"

Pikachu nodded, knowing he could trust his judgement. Sora threw the Keyblade into the air, and Pikachu zapped the blade with his Thunder attack. The blade was covered in a bright yellow blanket of energy. Upon catching the hilt, Sora pointed it straight at Entei.

"Okay, round two!" Sora said.

Sora ran straight for Entei, conjuring his other two spells into the Keyblade, which turned it into a brilliant flash of multiple colors. Sensing the danger, Entei unleashed more spikes from within the earth. Sora dodged and leaped his way through the ground's relentless assault. Finally, Sora slammed his Keyblade into the floor, unleashing a giant stream of energy. Entei felt the full force pierce through its once proud fur. Its roars of pain echoed into the sky, shattering the sound barrier into meek pieces of frightened glass.

Meanwhile, James managed to free himself from the slimy, hot cave of Victreebel's mouth. After shaking the salvia out of his hair, he saw Yoshi heading straight for them.

"Now what kind of Pokémon is that?" James said. He pulled out another Poké Ball, grinning with glee. "Don't care. It'd make a great gift for the boss."

"James, wait!" Meowth said in a panic.

James threw the ball straight into Yoshi's nose, forcing him to lift his head upward. For a moment, the dinosaur remained frozen in his place, which left the three Rockets unnerved. When he lowered his head, they were greeted to the primal fury of an angry dinosaur; he snorted furious, sweltering air at them.

"Um, maybe I should've weakened you first," James said with a timid tone in his voice.

Yoshi ate Victreebel in one gulp, and after some minor struggling, released it as an egg. Team Rocket felt a concoction of disbelief and disgust spill into their beaker of trepidation.

"Are you sure this isn't THAT kind of fanfic!?" Jessie asked.

Meowth gulped. "I don't know anymore, Jess."

Yoshi rammed his head into the egg, which crashed into the Rockets, and sent them tumbling down the bleachers into a wall. The remote control was released from their grasp, landing right nearby Luigi; he was still locked in battle with Arbok. The plumber used his fire uppercut to knock the Pokémon straight into the sky.

The Rockets groaned as they sat up, and shook away the disoriented feeling spinning around their heads like an annoying bird.

Meowth looked disappointed. "I can't believe dis! Our first mission and we botched it! I was so looking forward to becoming da bosses top cat! Dat Persian would've wished he'd never been a Meowth to begin with."

"Cheer up, buddy," James said with a reassuring smile. "Least we have our health."

And those words, along with Team Rocket, were soon crushed beneath a giant snake that fell from the sky.

Jessie grunted. "Yes, after paying off our medical expenses."

Luigi took his hammer and smashed the remote control into pieces. In the same vein, Sora destroyed the helmet on Entei's head. The Pokémon broke the shackles off its imprisoned mind, but was confused, and agitated, by its new surroundings.

Sora sensed its fear. He could identify with the poor creature; those were the same overwhelming feelings he experienced upon arriving in Traverse Town. Upon making the Keyblade vanish, he approached the Pokémon with slow, gentle steps.

"Hey, it's okay," Sora said with a soft tone in his voice, which calmed the Pokémon down; it glanced into his eyes. They were tranquil like the movement of grass in the wind. "You're free from their control."

Sora directed Entei's attention towards the Rockets. Painful memories of being held hostage by them seared through its fur; and those flames cultivated into a massive burst of anger. Entei leaped onto the bleachers, spun around, and pointed its sharp eyes right at them like an arrow. Any moment it would be unleashed. The Rockets huddled against the wall.

"H-Hey, about that whole mind control thing," James said. "It wasn't our idea. We just went along with it. It hurt us just as much as it hurt yo—"

Furious smoke exhumed from its mouth.

"Yeah, it's not buying it, sweetheart," Jessie said.

"Oh, poopy," James said.

Entei fired an attack that send the Rockets flying into the sky.

"Sixteen years! Sixteen years we've waited for our big comeback, and we still lost!" Jessie said.

"And now I'll never be top cat!"

"And I want my mommy!" James said, crying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they clamored as they faded into the distance. A lone sparkle emerged from where they vanished.

Sora pumped his fist into the sky. "Yeah! Take that Team Rocket."

"Hope we never see them again," Yoshi said, letting his shoulders relax. "They start getting on Yoshi's nerves."

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "Starting?"

Sora noticed Entei staring at the spot where Team Rocket vanished. It was relieved to be free. To enjoy the sights and sounds of nature again. Entei felt the wind rustle through its fur.

"Entei," Sora said. "Are you okay?"

The Pokémon looked down at Sora and Pikachu, its saviors. It felt an incredible elation upon starting into their eyes. Without them, it may never had been able to experience the joys of life again. Entire responded with a soft growl, lowering its head. Pkachu even confirmed its response with a nod.

Sora grinned. "Guess that means yes. You should leave. After all you've been through, you deserve to go home."

Wordless, Entei leaped over the stadium, and returned to the safe confinement of the forest, where it would nestle in its soft arms. Sora was happy for it, but a sliver of envy peeled through his satisfaction. He was nowhere close to finding his own home. It was frustrating. But he had to stay positive. Somewhere, beyond the stars, home always awaits your return. It's a part of our lives, and we can never be separated from it.

Putting on a big smile, he removed those jealous feelings from his conscience.

He looked down at Pikachu. "And thanks for helping us! Couldn't have done it without ya!"

Luigi and Yoshi arrived to see Sora petting Pikachu's back. The mouse rubbed its bright red cheeks against Sora's fingers. That feeling of bliss returned to him, and he never wanted to lose it again. No one like Sora made him feel this much jubilation.

"Man, you really are friendly, aren't ya?" Sora said.

Yoshi crossed his arms in envy. "Me friendlier."

"I think someone is getting jealous again," Luigi said with a playful grin.

Yoshi blushed. "No!"

"I've known you since you hatched," Luigi said. "Those puffed cheeks aren't filled with acorns."

"They from that bee Pokémon we fought earlier," Yoshi said in a defiant tone. "They stung Yoshi's cheeks."

"Sure thing, buddy," Luigi said with a roll of his eyes. "Sure thing."

* * *

Sora and his friends were honored for the selfless act of heroism. Their ears were greeted by the pleasant sounds of applause. A female police officer presented them with medals. Even if they were disqualified from the tournament, the feeling of saving lives was the greatest reward to keep perched on your shoulders.

Once the ceremony ended, the crowd grew smaller until Sora, his friends, Red, Charizard, and the Professor were left to talk amongst themselves.

"Very impressive work, boys," Oak said. "Thanks to you, the Coliseum and its patrons are safe

Red glanced at the professor in surprise. "Just impressive? That was awesome! You guys got mad skills."

"Thanks!" Sora said, rubbing his head in modesty. "But you and your Pokémon came through for us in clinch!"

Red patted Charizard on the chest. "Well, that's what years of hard work and determination will bring you. Professor, how are these guys not fit for the tournament? They'd be perfect! I want to take them on!"

"Hm, I don't know, Red," Oak said with a skeptical rub of his chin. "Technically they weren't supposed to take part in the first place."

Sora and his friends looked at each other with dejected expressions. They were disappointed about being unable to compete. But it was understandable: consequences were a part of making mistakes; and, unfortunately, even if someone tried rectifying them, the residuals of one's actions would leave a permanent mark.

But a bell of hope rang when Red said, "Loosen up, professor. Things might've been a lost worse if not for them. They clearly got what it takes!"

"Please!" Sora said, clasping his hands together.

For a moment, the good professor's dubious expression didn't change. But upon replaying every battle the group faced in his head, his entire demeanor relaxed, and he formed a smile.

"Oh, alright. I'll let you enter!"

Sora and Yoshi leaped into the air in excitement. Their dreams still had a chance of morphing out of its transparent visage into reality. Luigi gulped, knowing that the competition would become fiercer. Still, he kept those thoughts of winning clutched to his chest.

"Thanks, professor!" Red said, slapping him on the back.

Oak winced. "My back, Red!"

"Oops, sorry."

"Say, Red," Sora said, "will you be there, too?"

Red grinned. "Yep. Many world renown trainers are coming to compete. You better train your butts off, 'cause if we end up facing each other, I'm not holding back!"

"You're on!"

Sora's competitive nature resurfaced from the debris of disappointment. Something about Red reminded him of himself. That optimistic attitude, his enjoyment of healthy competition – he couldn't wait to face Red in the ring. Those feelings reminded him of his constant spars with Riku. Those were cherished memories that he never wanted to lose. It kept him happy.

"Now, hold up, boys," Oak said. "The next tournament will have to be postponed. We need to clean up the mess from today's fiasco."

"But how we know when tournament being held?" Yoshi asked.

Luigi pulled out his 3DS; one of its various functions was to receive emails. With an exchange of information, the group would keep their eyes glued for the announcement of the next round.

"Before we go, there's one last thing we need to take care of." Luigi faced Pikachu.

"Pi?" Pikachu asked, feeling uneasy by the plumber's expression.

"What do we do about him?" Luigi asked.

"Easy," Sora said. "He can come with us."

"He's still a wild animal," Luigi said. "He wouldn't be able to comprehend the things we'll see out there. His home is here."

Pikachu lowered his ears by this news. Those feelings of joy started to be swept away by a hurricane of sorrow. Which also engulfed Sora's mood in the process.

"Man, that's not fair." Sora kneeled to the mouse. "Sorry, Pikachu. Wish you could come, but Luigi is right." He found an idea glistening within the storm. "Wait a minute! Can Pikachu be on our team for the tournament? You said up to four people can enter."

"Well, this Pikachu isn't trained," Oak said. "But, strangely, he works well with you in battle. Perhaps we can make an exception!"

Upon hearing the news, Pikachu's ears flew upward, and he did a backflip, overjoyed to be apart of the team. After celebrating with Sora and Yoshi, he saw Luigi walk over to him. He stared emotionless at the plumber.

"Well, guess you're a part of the team," Luigi said. "Welcome aboard."

Pikachu crossed his arms and turned away from him. A deformed grudge festered within his stomach.

"Oh, don't be like that!" Luigi said, annoyed. "What I said is true. And you know it. Doesn't matter now. We're all part of a team." He stuck out his hand. "So let's be pals."

Pikachu grabbed his hand, and released a fierce shock that zapped Luigi's entire body, lighting him up like a Christmas tree.

Once Luigi recovered from Pikachu's 'friendly gesture,' he glowered at the mouse. "Oh, you're going to pay for that one!"

Yoshi restrained Luigi before he could brandish his hammer. Pikachu responded to Luigi's angry cries by sticking out his tongue. Sora almost wanted to hide under a chair; this was so embarrassing. This bolded well for their future endeavors.

"Seems you have a lot of work to do in the teamwork department," Oak said.

"Don't remind me," Sora said.

After extinguishing the heated uproar, everyone said their good-byes. Professor Oak promised to keep Pikachu safe within the coliseum's walls. With the day ending, Sora and his friends departed for their temporary home: the Labo Ship – to unwind, and reflect upon the highs and lows today had brought them.

When the doors closed, Red said, "Quite interesting fellas, huh, professor?"

"I'm still amazed that they were able to hold their own against Entei," Oak said.

Red leaned into his ear. "Between us, Charizard already weakened it by the time they jumped in."

"Understood," Oak said with a chuckle. "My lips are sealed."

* * *

Jessie, James, and Meowth sat in silence in the waiting area right outside of Giovanni's office. The only noise uttered was a fan swirling overhead. Their first mission was a disaster. They were already dreading the inevitable meeting with their boss. Jessie squeezed her hands together to loosen the tension in her shoulders. Out of the corner of her, she saw James bobbing back and forth in his chair.

"James, are you—"

"All my life I've known how to be bad," James said with a sullen tone in his voices. "Crimes and gangs: it's how I got through life. But something so wrong has always felt right to me. It's what I love. Does it make me crazy? Sure, but I don't care. Being a part of Team Rocket has always been my dream. I wanted to do wrong on a global scale. I finally got that chance. And then I squandered it."

"Don't beat yourself up too hard," Jessie said. "We're just as guilty of messing up."

James turned to his companion; his emotions grew stronger. "You don't understand! I'm scared about the future! I abandoned everything just to come here. The boss is going to fire me, and then I'll have nothing left."

"I'll be alone," he whispered into the dimly lit room.

Everything he worked for collapsed right in front of him. What was he going to do? Maybe the only option he had was to vanish into obscurity. It made him crawl under a bridge of depression; the darkness was his only comfort. At least, until he felt a strong grip on his arm.

"That's not true," Jessie said. "We have each other. Regardless of what happens, we'll end up doing wrong together. You can't have James without Jessie."

James looked into her blue eyes. There was a reassurance that pulled him out from underneath the bridge. It reminded him that there was someone he cherished. No matter how far he fell, Jessie and Meowth would be waiting to catch him at the bottom.

"Do you mean it?" James asked.

"You're the only person I trust here," Jessie said with a smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

His feeling of pessimism evaporated into a warm smile. "Thanks, Jess."

"What about Meowth!?" the cat interjected. "You need someone adorable in the group! I ain't going back to a life as an alley cat."

"Of course," Jessie said. "But don't think for a second I'm changing your litterbox. That's James' job."

James chuckled. "Hold on a sec. Why do I get stuck doing—"

Their playful banter was interrupted by the muffled yells of Giovanni. Everything once again plunged into a terrified silence.

But Jessie remained firm in her disposition. "He's experienced failure, too. He has to have some sympathy for us. I just know it."

* * *

Giovanni slammed his fist onto the desk. His Persian, who had been sleeping, awoke from the abrupt noise, and leaned back in fear of his master's unrestrained anger.

"That Red drives me to the peak of insanity! No matter what I do, he always finds a way to ruin my plans! I'm sick of him, his disgustingly upbeat attitude, and his Charizard!"

Memories of his previous encounters with Red splashed through Giovanni's mind like an enraged current. He worked so hard to sweep up the pieces of his fallen empire, and reform it into a beautifully cut emerald. Now, the ghosts of his past emerged from the earth, trying to smash that emerald into dust.

He sat back in his chair, took a few deep breaths, and sipped some wine.

"No. I should not let one child break me. Compose yourself." He tapped his fingers against the arm rest, in deep thought. "I have plenty of resources at my disposal. Why should I worry? I'll wait for the right moment to take both Red and that key wielding brat down."

A chill disrupted his thoughts. Turning to his right, he was greeted by none other than Bowser. The Koopa King's teeth widened, as if to mock him for his failures.

Giovanni's hands gripped the arm rest, trying to restrain his anger. "Can't you show the slightest consideration and use a door?"

"And miss your little hissy fit?" Bowser laughed. "No way."

"Leave my establishment right now," Giovanni said, turning away from that repugnant smile. "I don't need your help. Everything is under control."

Bowser shrugged. "Whatever. Do as you want. Fight to your heart's content."

Unable to bear that scathing voice anymore, he spun around, saying, "Don't patronize me you—"

Gone. As if he never even existed in the first place. A figment people would've mistaken as his inner critic. Sighing, he sat back in his chair, collecting his thoughts. The TV monitors hummed throughout his office. Persian had already fallen back asleep, uninterested in the conversation. Disbanding Team Rocket in the first place was a mistake. Something in the world didn't feel right without them.

He wanted to revive them – make their presence stronger than ever. Giovanni wanted to finally extinguish the flames of his failures.

A voice spoke up on the intercom. "Sir, Rockets 1997 and 1998 are here."

"Send them in," Giovanni said. "They could still be useful."

He looked at one of the Television monitors. Every negative emotion Giovani felt was drained when he saw the instrument of his success. A sinister smirked appeared on his face. What he wielded now was a power that even made him shiver in terror. In a glass tube was a humanoid Pokémon with white skin. It donned a robot suit, which were connected by red wires.

The creature thrashed throughout its prison in a vain hope of escape. Its tail thumped furiously against the glass.

Soon, the wonderful world of Pokémon would be eclipsed by Team Rocket's wrath.

* * *

Nightfall was approaching. The air was cooler. After the fiasco with Team Rocket, the crowd had dispersed, although curiosity kept a few people around like flies to a light. The sun started its descent over the horizon, preparing to rest its head from the long, taxing day. Likewise, Sora and his friends were preparing to do the same.

During their stroll, they encountered more Pikmin, and gave them to Lakitu for safe keeping.

Upon approaching the exit, Sora and his friends were reminded of a loose end that lingered, making their day feel incomplete. And he was sitting on a bench. It was none other than Cloud. The mysterious warrior glanced at the ground, reflecting on everything that transpired. Regret sat next to him, whispering harsh words in his ear.

Cloud was rushed to the hospital after the whole ordeal with Entei, and recovered within a matter of hours. Sora was surprised; Cloud appeared as if nothing ever happened to him. No burn marks, no nothing.

"I completely forgot about Cloud!" Sora started to approach him.

"Careful," Luigi said.

But Sora didn't heed his advice. He knew Cloud had no intention of hurting anyone. After all, he was willing to spare them before their match started. Sure, it was difficult to read Cloud's expressions, but Sora heard concern rifled between his words.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

Cloud glanced up at Sora. Although his expression remained unchanged, deep down, he was surprised Sora was talking to him. Cloud assumed that he and his friends would've avoided him after trying to kill them. Somehow this made a feeling of guilt sprout in his chest like an unnecessary weed.

"Yeah," Cloud said. "Sorry about earlier."

Sora smiled in response, as if the whole ordeal was like a harmless accident. "No problem. You don't seem like the kind of person to go along with a group of bad guys. Why did you?"

"I'm looking for someone. Giovanni promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired." Cloud stood up, and stared at the stars starting to form in the sky. "I fell into the darkness, and I couldn't find the light."

Sora felt the heat of Cloud's dilemma brush over him within the cool breeze. It was a feeling he could identify all too well.

"You'll find it," Sora said. "I'm searching, too."

"For your light?"

Sora nodded.

Cloud couldn't help but chuckle. Something about Sora's encouraging words gave him hope for the future. Despite them going at each other's throats earlier, Sora showed empathy for Cloud's plight. Forgiveness is something some people must earn, but Sora was a rare breed; he didn't let the past hinder his view of a person. No one was ever one note. Everyone had a reason for something.

Cloud stood up, walked over to Sora, and pat him on the shoulder. "Then don't lose sight of it."

The group watched him walk away towards the exit.

"Hey, that was a fun fight," Sora said. "Y'know, despite trying to kill us and everything. How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved."

Cloud looked over his shoulder and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "I think I'll pass."

The tension between the groups subsided. They knew Cloud wasn't a bad person. Just misguided; desperate to find someone. Everyone else shared those feelings.

Sora just hoped he was wrong about declining a rematch. Like Riku, he saw Cloud as a rival – someone who tested the limits of his strength. And he wanted another chance to fight him; this time, to win. While not sure if a rematch would come to fruition, Sora would train during his journey. There were bound to be others out there like Cloud; he wanted to be ready for them.

Yoshi walked next to Sora, showing concern. "Think he going to be okay?"

"I think that – just like our journey – if he doesn't give up, he'll be just fine," Sora said, placing an arm around the dinosaur.

Those were words Sora and his friends would never relinquish; not until they could see their loved one's smiles again.

* * *

A/N: Just to answer everyone's question: I am not a Brony. But plenty of my readers are, so that MLP joke was a tribute to you guys for being awesome! Thanks for reading! :)

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	19. Chapter 18: King of the Jungle

**A/N: **Now I know the Donkey Kong franchise is a part of the Mario Universe. I do have an explanation later on in this arc that explains their connection. It's a bit of a different interpretation, but I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 18: King of the Jungle**

Mornings brought new beginnings. For the most part, the group was relieved of yesterday's burdens (although some still lingered, such as Samus and the baby), and were ready to face today's trials and tribulations. Same could be said for their ship, which had been repaired, and soared into the endless, star-infested sky.

Sora sat back in his seat, letting his thoughts ingest various ideas on what type of worlds they would visit today. But he didn't have to daydream long. Another world came into view. As Sora leaned forward to have a good look at it, he felt his heart pound in surprise. But upon inspecting the world's features further, it sank into his stomach in disappointment.

The world was a huge jungle resting on an island. Healthy green leaves from the trees covered almost the entire world. At the end of the jungle was a shore with clean, crisp water. All those elements made Sora believe it was his island for a moment. Still, seeing a familiar environment made his cheeks swell with nostalgia. It was like being home; those pleasant sensations squeezed his wrist like a motherly hand.

But then a possibility crossed his mind – one that was tugging at him with excitement like a child to a parent. Meanwhile, Luigi looked at the 3DS, and determined that there wasn't a captive Star Spirit residing in the jungle.

"Think maybe Mario there, then?" Yoshi asked.

Luigi focused on the world's features. "In a backwater place like that? No way. Let's move on."

"Wait, Riku and Kairi might be there!" Sora said. "We should check it out!"

"Forget it," Luigi said. "We're on an important mission. How can you be so sure they're there?"

"Well, how are you sure Mario's not there?" Sora asked, growing harsh in his tone.

Luigi started to become annoyed. "He wouldn't waste his time in some jungle. And wasting time is something we can't afford. Especially after our little detour at the coliseum."

Sora's anger started to rise through his windpipe. How could Luigi dismiss the possibility of their loved ones residing on this world? This didn't sit right with him. He felt like a tool being used for Luigi's agenda, forced to do things when it was convenient for him. This assumption only made him more irritable.

He wasn't going to let anyone obstruct his desire to find Riku and Kairi.

"Just land!" Sora said, his voice rising at a considerable rate. "It wouldn't hurt!"

"No!" Luigi said, becoming enraged. "I'm tired of going along with your crazy ideas! I'm putting my foot down this time!"

The weight of their anger started to crush Isabelle and Yoshi's ribcages.

"Guys, arguing is just going to waste more of our time," Isabelle said, trying to defuse the situation.

Yoshi whimpered. "And arguing making Yoshi feel bad."

"You're right, Isabelle," Sora said. "Let's just land now and get it over with!"

Irrational desire dominated Sora's mind, and he lunged for the controls, pressing every button. Distressed, Luigi tried restraining him, but Sora fought back with all his might.

"Stop it! Let go!" Luigi said.

Sora continued hitting buttons. "I said we're landing!"

"Not if I can help it!"

Upon hitting another button, the ship started vibrating, and began its quick descent into the world.

"Now look what you've done!" Luigi said.

Luigi pushed Sora aside and tried to rectify the issue. But Sora had messed up the controls; he couldn't fix them in time. All everyone could do was scream as the jungle grew bigger.

* * *

Isabelle sat at her desk in the mayor's office, content. Today was another productive day. Outside her window, the rays from the sun came through. Birds flew by the window singing a pleasant melody. Other than that, the only sound she heard was the clock ticking. She liked the calm atmosphere; it helped her focus.

Isabelle's woodgrain desk was neat and organized. Well, except for the hundreds of envelopes she had piled onto it. Enclosed were letters from the lively citizens, leaving feedback to help improve the everyday life of the town. Using a letter opener, she gently tore open the envelope's contents. She was greeted by a long piece of paper that extended to the ground. Even an old parchment would be envious of its size.

After reading through the verbose letter, she giggled. "Gosh, Blathers, that's a long way to go to request expansions for the museum."

She read through another one, and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"When will Crazy Redd learn? He cannot legally 'borrow' things from the stores." She paused. "Actually, I think there's another word for that…"

The peaceful sounds of the office were interrupted by an abrupt knock at the door. She rose to her feet, hurried over, and answered it; standing on the other side was her twin brother Digby, holding two foam coffee cups. Seeing his bright smile put her in an even better mood.

Work meant nothing compared to the love she had for her brother. They inspired each other, made each other laugh, and picked each other up in dire circumstances.

"Hello, is the mayor available?" Digby asked with a playful smile. "I'd like for him to pass a law where he's not allowed to keep my little sister glued to her desk all day."

Isabelle chuckled. "Oh, come on! You're only five seconds older!"

"That's good enough for me," Digby said.

"How are you, bro?"

"Good. Came by to see how you are. Why not take a break for a little bit? You work so hard. Yet, you don't have time to relax."

"That's not true! I take breaks!"

Digby gave her a skeptical look. "By doing the mayor's laundry?"

"I won't deny that," Isabelle said, "but I won't confirm it either."

"C'mon, sis. Let's hang out for a bit. Brought you your favorite coffee." He held up one of the cups. "Mocha with lots of milk, and three spoonsful of sugar."

Isabelle smiled. "Oh, thanks! I knew you'd remember my preference! Guess I can take it easy for a little while. Not like those papers are going anywhere, right?"

The weather was perfect. Clouds did not dare intervene with the bright blue sky. It was content in being alone. But it also enjoyed the laughter and conversations of Isabelle and Digby. They sat on a bench in the middle of the village. Scattered throughout were the homes of the friendly residents. Some walked by the twins, greeting them as they went about their business.

During their casual conversation, Digby went on an anecdote. "Recently I went to help Pavé redesign his camper van. Nice guy, but man does he let his ego slide out of the crevasses."

"Isn't he the peacock that holds the annual Festival?"

Digby nodded. "The same. I've designed all sorts of homes, but never ones that had feathers hung everywhere! And they need to look exactly like his. No substitutions. One of the hardest homes I've ever had to work on. He wrung me out for placing a feather the wrong way. He said: 'You clearly don't understand how to design Pavé's house. Pavé encompasses everything, not just one spot. You must visualize the house as an extension of Pavé.""

Isabelle groaned. "Sheesh, you shoulda just put in mirrors and called it a day."

"Yeah!" Digby said, laughing. "Good point!"

Once he stopped laughing, an awkward silence disrupted the peaceful flow of the afternoon. Digby glanced down at his coffee, watching the steam rise from it. A random assortment of words juggled through his head, and he didn't know how to string them into coherent sentences.

After a few moments, he took a deep breath, and said, "Ever since the new mayor started, you've been busier than ever. Feel like it's been forever since we've last talked. I know our jobs are important, but there have been times where you've been in that office all hours of the night. It's rare for me to even see you. Sometimes I start to worry that….we're starting to grow apart."

Isabelle felt her stomach tighten like a hand squeezing clay. Anyone would feel hurt upon hearing such a claim. Sometimes the mind refuses to accept the truth, and will become perturbed by the very idea presented.

"You know that's not true!" Isabelle said, feeling disheartened. "The mayor still has a lot to learn. He just needs the right support. And it's through that support that he, along with everyone else, will find happiness. Isn't that what you and I inspire to do? Elicit happiness? You know it gives me a rush to make people's lives better."

But then she looked into her brother's eyes, seeing a haze of distress start to cover them. A startling realization harshly tugged at her fur. Fragments of guilt started to snow on top of her heart, and only grew stronger with each passing second.

"But….I guess in getting wrapped up in all the excitement," she said, remorseful, "I forgot about keeping the most important dog I know happy. I-I'm sorry."

Digby placed a sympathetic hand on her wrist. "Don't apologize. You don't think I know you by now? Sometimes you get lost in your work. Have to remind you to take it easy, sis."

The stuffy, uncomfortable air started to drift away into the sky. Isabelle felt better knowing that Digby was understanding of her plight. Simultaneously, Digby was relieved that she acknowledged the issue. The twins couldn't bear to lose each other. Sometimes life can seem a little darker when your best friend isn't there to help light the path ahead.

"You're right," Isabelle said. "I'm going to make sure I don't have my head so far in a pile of paperwork. I do want to hang out with you more. There are so many stories I want to share; and there are so many things I want to reminisce about with you."

"Same here," Digby said. "What do you say we go to the LOL Café this weekend? Hear K.K. Slider's performing!"

Excited from hearing that name, she shouted, "He's such a dreamboat!"

Upon realizing what she uttered, Isabelle covered her mouth in embarrassment. Digby was having a laughing fit that echoed throughout the village.

"You better not tell anyone I said that!" Isabelle said in a stern tone.

Digby raised a teasing eyebrow. "Including K.K.?"

"Oh, you're so funny," Isabelle said, giving her brother a light, playful push.

The laughter resumed. And they never wanted it to cease.

Digby spread his arms open. "Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug."

When the two embraced, they pat each other on the back, saying, "pat, pat," simultaneously. After pulling away, the two felt a harsh wind rush through their fur. The twins noticed the sky becoming dark.

"Huh," Digby said. "It was sunny just a minute ago. The news said nothing about a storm."

Isabelle shrugged. "Dunno, but I should get back."

"I'll walk with you."

The conditions worsened with each step taken. Wind started to fight against the twins. They heard an agonizing howl scream in their ears. The light blue sky was suffocated by a pitch-black cloud. This abrupt change in weather was both perplexing and troubling.

"Digby, do you want to stay at my office until things settle down?"

No answer. Just howling.

"Digby?" She turned around, and stood frozen in absolute terror. Isabelle's mind couldn't process the images wriggling before her eyes.

Digby was fighting against purple tendrils that emerged from the earth. His limbs were wrapped around their slimly form. One of them had covered his mouth, holding his screams of terror captive. Isabelle's legs turned to stone. A million questions spun through her mind faster than the wind. But her biggest concern was rescuing him.

And she couldn't.

Isabelle's non-confrontational disposition held a tight grip on her shoulder. She was too afraid to fight the abomination pulling her brother beneath the surface. Tears formed in her eyes. Fear, along with regret, burned a wide hole in her chest. She couldn't believe this was happening.

The last sound she ever from him was his muffled screams. Soon, he was gone.

The village spun into a room of emptiness. Darkness covered every square inch of the vicinity. Isabelle fell to her knees. The room started getting narrow. She felt it press against her body. Screams bellowed in her ears. All she could do was shut her eyes; her entire body trembled from the overwhelming emotions. She placed both paws on her forehead.

"Digby, I'm sorry," Isabelle said; her voice tried fighting through the screams.

"Why, Isabelle? Why, Isabelle? Why, Isabelle? Why, Isabelle? Why, Isabelle? Why, Isabelle?"

She screamed and woke up from her nightmare. Everything was calm. She took slow deep breaths to regain her composure. While doing so, she looked around at her new environment. She appeared to be in a jungle. The branches of tropical trees rustled lightly in the wind. Some even contained fruit such as coconuts, bananas, and orange.

Tall grass obstructed her view of the path ahead. She assumed that, because of Sora's recklessness, they crashed in the jungle. But that didn't concern her now. Nothing did. Ever since arriving in the Mushroom Kingdom, she tried to forgo the memory of Digby's disappearance, by plunging it below the surface of her mind.

But the painful truth of the past always lingers.

Through that nightmare, it resurfaced, reminding her that, because of her weakness, she lost her brother. Possibly forever. She burst into tears, burying her face in both paws. There's an old saying that crying helps; it alleviates the pain. But no amount of tears – even if it formed a lake – could reverse the damage.

For a while she cried, berating herself for failing to help her brother. The sounds of her sobs grew louder. Then, Isabelle felt a gentle tap on the leg, which startled her, and she scurried back towards a tree in fear. What disgusting insect had crawled up her leg? Turned out, it wasn't an insect, but a familiar small robot.

Isabelle exhaled in relief. "Oh, Chibi! Thank goodness!"

Chibi Robo hurried over to her side. Seeing a familiar face quelled her pain. If only for a short while, anyway. She picked up the robot, bringing him up to her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Chibi nodded. He noticed a tear streaming down her face, and she wiped it away. The robot patted her paw.

"No, I'm okay," Isabelle said. "Was just….lamenting."

She stood up to get a better look at her surroundings. Isabelle could hear wild animals howling in the distance. She felt a bit unnerved. Jungles weren't exactly known to be the safest of environments.

"Guess this is the world we crash landed on, huh?" She then gasped. "Oh, no! The others! Hope they're okay!" She looked down at Chibi. "Have you seen them?"

Chibi hopped up and down, frantically pointing towards a part of the jungle.

"Do you want me to follow you?"

With a nod, Chibi hopped off her paw, and hurried towards the tall grass. Isabelle felt a nervous lump hover in her throat. She was worried that dangerous creatures lurked within the tall grass, waiting to greet their house guests with its vicious teeth. Still, she had to find her friends. Losing Digby caused her enough grief. She didn't want history to repeat itself. Taking a courageous breath, she hurried through the grass.

Moments later, they arrived at a beach. The water was clear and crisp. Seagulls flew overhead, singing a merry tune that echoed throughout the vicinity. Gentle waves crashed into the shore. For a moment, it was like living in paradise. The intimidating jungle seemed like a dream.

Chibi directed Isabelle's attention towards the right, where they saw the Labo Ship; and it was being carried from underneath by a group of crocodile-like creatures. At the back of the group was a corpulent crocodile with purple skin. He donned a green military helmet, and a green belt with five pouches in the front. His black boots stomped into the sand, sending particles everywhere.

"Left, right, left right!" the crocodile, named General Klump, said in a commanding voice. "Move it ladies! You will break your spines in the name of our glorious King K. Rool!"

One of the crocodiles carrying the ship asked, "What on earth does his majesty want with this ship?"

"Excuse me!" Klump said with a stern tone in his voice. "Who gave you permission to speak out of line!? Only my angelic voice should be gracing your ear canals!"

One of the crocodiles turned to his comrade, annoyed. "Why is lardo here in charge?"

"I heard that, maggot!" Klump shouted out in range. "Anymore insubordination and y'all will be part of a new line of handbags! Capiche!?"

"Yes, sir!" they said in unison. Although deep down, they were in massive pain, and wanted a moments reprieve.

Isabelle felt her heart skip a beat. Leaving this world was going to a lot more complicated.

Turning to Chibi, she asked, "Is anyone still on the ship?"

Chibi nodded. After going through everyone's names, Chibi pointed at the ship when she mentioned Telly-Vision.

"Then we need to find the others first," Isabelle said. "No way we can deal with those crocodiles by ourselves."

Upon turning around, she ran into one of the Lakitu brothers, and screamed in surprise; she covered her mouth as it echoed through the beach, disturbing the seagull's pleasant song, and catching the attention of the crocodiles. Isabelle, along with others, dove into the grass to hide.

Klump faced the grass, rubbing his head in confusion. "Now what in the wide, wide world of sports was that?"

"Who cares?" one of the crocodiles said, grunting from the extreme weight. "Standing here ain't doing our backs any favors."

"For once, your nonsensical jabbering has some merit to it," Klump said. "We don't have time to loaf around! Move your tails!"

Klump commanded his troops to continue through the sand. Isabelle and the others waited until they were no longer in view.

When they reemerged, Isabelle turned to Lakitu with a frown. "Why did you just float there? Could've told us you were here."

"Sorry," Lakitu said, blushing in embarrassment. "Get a little too invested in my job. We cameramen just film the action, not strike up a conversation."

Isabelle smiled. "Either way, glad you're here."

She pulled out the Wii Stream. Cracks, thankfully, had not infested its glass coat. And she was further relieved to see that it was still operational.

"Can you fly around this place and find the others?" Isabelle asked. "And then lead them to us?"

"This jungle is huge," Lakitu said. "It may be hard to find you again. However, I did see a bunch of treehouses in that direction. I can lead you there. It'd be a good randevu point."

Isabelle reeled back in fear. "What!? I'm not going back in there! Who knows what'll await us? What if it's something lethal? I can't deal with that!"

She noticed Chibi had his arms crossed. Robots couldn't expression emotions, but Chibi wasn't your average machine consisting of bolts and wires. He knew when to share his feelings. Isabelle knew that Chibi was right to be aggravated. Right now, they had to support each other in order to stay alive. If one were to loosen the rope, the rest would fall.

She thought of Digby again, and knew making the same mistake would be inexcusable. It was time to act. To learn from the past, and come out of your comfort zone.

After exhaling the nervous air, she said, "Alright, I'll do it!"

Chibi hopped into the air in excitement.

"But you have to go first, Chibi."

The little robot crashed into the ground.

"Just kidding," Isabelle said with a nervous giggle.

* * *

Sora plummeted from the sky, and was fortunate enough to land in a bush. Upon leaving it, he noticed he was in an enclosed jungle area. Surrounding him were four small caves; he could easily see the light at the end of each one.

The pain in his head persisted, and he rubbed it. While regaining focus, he called out for his friend's names. They weren't anywhere in sight. He lay down in the grass, glanced at the cloudless sky, and reflected on what just transpired. Guilt had encircled his heart. He didn't mean for this to happen. His desire to find Riku and Kairi grew stronger with each passing moment; for a second it stood tall over any rational thinking.

Desperation was his worst enemy. He prayed that the others weren't hurt by his actions. At the same, time, however, a grudge latched onto his spine, growing more repulsive with each passing second. He was angry with Luigi. How could he not be? Whatever happened to 'all for one,' he thought. Everyone was supposed to support each other – why did he refuse to land for just even a few minutes?

The more he mulled over it, the more that grudge expanded around his body. His thoughts were interrupted by a rumbling sound. Turning to his left, he saw a large, circular, metal shell roll out from one of the caves. Startled, Sora scrambled to his feet, and summoned the Keyblade.

The shell came to a halt upon reaching the middle. A yellow armadillo emerged from it, and laughed in triumph.

"Aha!" the armadillo said. "Caught you right in my trap! Just like the big, hairy…"

His words started to crawl as he took a good look at his prey.

"….ape you are?" The armadillo glared at him in confusion.

Sora did the same; words couldn't begin to express what he was witnessing. Battling giant monsters in an arena seemed like an everyday occurrence now. The armadillo pulled out a photo, and stared with intensity at it.

He glanced back at Sora, in deep thought. "Hm, this one is definitely not as hairy. Still up in the air on the ugly factor, though."

"Hey, I can hear you!"

"Whoops," the armadillo said in a dry, sarcastic tone. "Must've let that slip. Definitely the wrong guy." He put the photo back in his shell. "The king is not interested in some kid. Might as well…"

His eyes lit up upon noticing the strange key shaped sword in the boy's hand. What a peculiar weapon, the armadillo thought. It appeared to be valuable, and would make a great addition to the king's treasure room. Soon, his thoughts burst into flames of excitement. He'd receive a promotion, and would live in luxury. Already pleasant thoughts of his new lifestyle filled his head like a hot air balloon.

He saw himself relaxing in a hot tub. A beautiful female armadillo snuggled in his arms. Life was perfect.

"Oh, Army Dillo," she said. "How'd you get to be such a stud?"

"Why, it's simple, baby," he responded with a sly grin. "I just beat up a teenage boy."

Back in reality, Sora watched with a blank, confused expression as Army Dillo laughed like an imbecile at his daydream.

"Hellooooo!" Sora said. "Anyone home in that overgrown shell of yours?"

Like a bubble, Sora's voice popped Army Dillo's daydream out of existence. Enraged, he said, "Rude child! How dare you interrupt my fantasies!"

"Look, it's clear you're waiting for someone else," Sora said. "I'm just gonna go now. My friends are somewhere in this jungle."

Army Dillo smirked. "Oh, you can go, alright. Under one condition: hand over that giant key of yours."

"You're kidding," Sora said, feeling his shoulders slump from Army Dillo's inane request.

"Did I stutter!? Let me have it!"

Sora glanced at the Keyblade. "You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" His tongue was hanging out like an excitable puppy.

Sora smirked. "Positive?"

"Stop patronizing me! I said, let me have it!"

Sora's smirk formed a huge grin. "Oookay."

Sora threw the Keyblade right into Army Dillo's forehead. He yelped in pain, clutching his head.

"You lying little—"

Sora made the Keyblade reappear in his hand. "I didn't lie. You wanted it, so I gave it to you. Why don't you keep your word and let me go?"

After easing the pain, Army Dillo glared at Sora in pure rage. He was no longer playing around with some kid.

"Oh, I'll let you go alright." Two mounted cannons appeared on each side of his shell. "After I completely incinerate you!"

Sora dove to his right to dodge an incoming fireball. It was double the size of a beachball. Well, that escalated quickly, he thought. He had no time to deal with some miserable armadillo and his strange desires. Sora hurried to one of the caves, but metal bars rose from the ground, blocking his path.

"Seriously!?"

Sora heard a whistling sound approach from behind him, and once again rolled to avoid becoming incinerated. Army Dillo was relentless, firing rounds without catching a breath. Sora tried the other caves, but they, too, were obstructed by metal bars. His only chance of escape was to fight.

Sora tried throwing his Keyblade at Army Dillo's head again. This time, he lowered his shell to cover his face. The shell rolled forward, chasing Sora around the vicinity. Need to catch this guy by surprise, Sora thought. Thankfully, being chased allowed him to formulate a plan. He started charging his spiral energy attack.

When Army Dillo reemerged, he prepared to launch another fireball. Sora was ready. He unleashed his energy attack, which collided with the fireball, causing an explosion right near Army Dillo's face. The armadillo spun onto his back from the impact. Sora hurried over to attack while he was down, but Army Dillo reverted into his shell, leaped into the air, slammed the ground, and unleashed a powerful shockwave that knocked the boy over.

While the fight ensued, a pair of hairy brown arms had grabbed the metal bars. They started bending them with ease, as if they were made of putty.

Sora was in a daze from the shock of the impact. Once regaining his senses, he saw the shell roll straight for him; it was preparing to crush him like a steamroller. Sora tried standing up, but, in the heat of the moment, fell over again. He braced himself for the inevitable. In the end, he had no one to blame but himself. Although he never imagined being crushed by an insane armadillo. The rumbling sound grew closer and closer.

And then, it stopped.

Sora opened his eyes to see what hindered Army Dillo's movement; and they bulged in complete astonishment at the culprit. Holding the shell with a single hand was a giant, muscular gorilla with brown fur. His underbelly and face were a tan color. The fur on the top of his head curled, making it appear as a hairstyle.

The gorilla's most prominent trait was the red tie he wore around his neck. Imprinted near the bottom in yellow were the letters "DK." Confused, Army Dillo emerged from his shell, and froze in terror from the sight of the gorilla, who gave the biggest grin.

"Uh, hey there," Army Dillo said, shivering in fear. "Was wondering when you you'd show up." He paused, and then said, "P-Please don't hurt me, Mr. Kong. You can have that kid's key! It ain't worth squat!"

The gorilla waved in response. "Heh, heh."

After reeling his arm back, he delivered a powerful punch that send Army Dillo flying into one of the caves. Sounds of clanging echoed throughout it. Army Dillo moaned from the tremendous pain he felt. Victorious, the gorilla pounded his chest, and unleashed a boastful howl. It echoed throughout the jungle. Birds flew away in fear from his threatening voice. Even the earth trembled before his might.

Sora was impressed, but also fearful. The gorilla may target him next. And sure enough, the hulking animal focused his attention on him. Sora remained still, not even attempting to breath. He felt his heart bounce around his body, as if trying to free itself from its imprisonment. The gorilla approached Sora with caution.

Hot sweat started to pour down his face. He shut his eyes, expecting the worse. The gorilla examined Sora, looking him over from head to toe. Then, he let out a gentle hoot.

Sora opened his eyes; the gorilla held out a giant hand towards him. He even gave the boy a warm, gentle smile. Every inch of Sora's body relaxed. The gorilla meant no harm. In fact, Sora could see a friendly glow in his eyes.

With an exhale, Sora said, "Thanks."

The gorilla pulled him up, albeit a bit too quickly. Sora thought his arm was going to be ripped from the socket like a Mr. Potato Head.

"Whoa!" Sora said. "Man, you're strong! What's your workout regimen!?"

Growing inquisitive about the visitor, the gorilla walked around Sora, continuing to analyze every feature. At moments, he got close to him. So close that Sora could feel his warm breath brush over his face, tickling him in the process.

Sora chuckled. "Easy! Easy! And I thought I had issues with personal space!"

The gorilla returned to face Sora again, still just as wide eyes and curious as ever.

"I'm sure this is interesting," Sora said, feeling uncomfortable by the gorilla's stare, "but I'm kinda new here. What is this place?"

The gorilla sniffed Sora's hair, picked out a bug, and ate it.

"Hey!"

The gorilla gagged at the putrid taste rubbing against his tongue. Sora placed both hands in his pockets, disappointed.

"Guess you don't understand me, huh?" Sora asked.

The gorilla tilted his head in confusion. Every word Sora said reached his ear, but they ended up getting locked out from reaching the brain.

Sora sighed. "Great. Finding my friends isn't going to be easy."

"F-F-Friends?" the gorilla asked.

Sora thought he heard things for a moment, and spun around to face the gorilla, hopeful. "Wait, you DO understand what I'm saying!?"

"Find….friends?"

Excitement graced his presence. "Yes, my friends! Maybe you can help! There's two of them: the frightened one's named Lu—"

He stopped midsentence. The grudge awoke from its slumber. After everything that transpired, he wasn't exactly eager to see Luigi again. Maybe the others, but, even then, he wasn't sure they'd be happy to see him, especially after crashing the ship. A dilemma played an endless game of ping-pong in his head. But, then, he thought of a third option.

The gorilla couldn't stand the long silence. He poked Sora with his large finger, which caused the boy to stumble backwards.

"Give me some warning when ya do that next time!" Sora said, and noticed a concerned look on his face. "Sorry. I'm okay. Anyways, there's two of them: a boy with silver hair and a girl with red hair. Their names are Riku and Kairi. Seen them?"

The gorilla used every part of his brain to grasp what Sora told him. "Look for Riku, friends?"

"Right."

Sora noticed something moving behind the gorilla. For a moment, he thought it was Kairi. Much to his disappointment, it was just a shadow. He missed her so much; any sign of movement gave him hope.

"Kairi, friends?"

Sora snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh…right…"

"Friends here."

"R-Really?" Sora asked; his face brightened up, although he was a bit pessimistic. Did the gorilla know their location? Or were the words lost in translation?

The gorilla chanted something in another language.

"Huh?"

The gorilla repeated the same chant. "Friends here."

At this point, the gorilla was the only ally Sora had in this jungle. Regardless of whether Riku and Kairi were here, his only chance of making it out alive was with the gorilla's help. But blind optimism leaned on his shoulder. He still wanted to believe that they were here; and this gorilla knew their whereabouts.

Right now, blind optimism was all that kept him going.

"Not sure I understand, but show me. Take me to Riku and Kairi."

The gorilla placed a hand on his chest. "Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong go."

"And I'm Sora." He copied DK's motion. "Donkey Kong, go. Sora go go!"

In one fell swoop, DK placed Sora on his shoulders, and gave him a thumbs up.

"You want to give me a ride?" He grinned. "Sure! Why not?"

DK charged for the metal bars, and smashed right through them as if they were paper mache. Sora held on for dear life as DK ran at unimaginable speeds. Moments later, he stopped at the edge of the cliff. Sora looked out at the incredible view. Jungle as far as the eye could see. It was endless. The sounds of animals echoed in the distance.

Sora took in every breathtaking detail. Not even his island had such an extraordinary view. DK took a few steps back, pounded his chest, and howled. He then surprised Sora be leaping off the cliff. Sora embraced DK's back, feeling the pressure of gravity push his body downward.

When they were close to the ground, DK grabbed a vine and swung through the forest. Sora sighed in relief, and soon felt exhilarated from the ride. Every care in the world was suppressed from the adrenaline filled rush.

"Woo-hoo!" Sora shouted.

DK was happy that Sora enjoyed the ride. He was having just as much as him. Today, DK made a new friend.

* * *

"Ugh. Probably going to feel this one for a while."

The trees managed to break Luigi's fall, but he still had a rough landing. His entire body ached; he rubbed any tender spot to alleviate the pain. Afterwards, he scanned the area; he was in the heart of the jungle.

"Hooray," Luigi said with sarcasm. "Lost in the deep jungle. What a way to start the morning."

He sat down on a log to rest. But the anger in his blood refused to simmer. Sora's careless behavior had put them in perilous situations. He had grown exasperation as a result. Crashing the ship was the last straw. Luigi couldn't keep these feelings bottled inside any longer.

"I don't care what Mario says," Luigi said, venting; "we don't need that kid to find him. We can do it on our own!"

Although there was no 'we' currently. Just him. First, he needed to find the others. Upon standing up, he noticed a light red block on the floor. No, he thought. Could it be? He leaned over to inspect it further. Indeed, it was a piece for the Labo ship. But he didn't recognize it as one of his own. A possibility slipped through the crevasse of doubt. Was Mario really here?

This realization made him feel foolish, as maybe his stubbornness was integral to the whole fiasco. No, he thought. Sora tampered with the controls; he was responsible for endangering their lives. That was his justification for blaming it solely on him. His resent for Sora didn't falter.

Pushing aside his feelings, he focused on the future. He picked up the block, pocketed it, and exhaled; the journey had taken a nosedive off the rails. Before Luigi could formulate a plan, he heard a rumbling sound, like feet stomping the ground.

Sensing danger, Luigi prepared his hammer. The sound was getting closer. It was coming from behind some bushes. Then, Yoshi ran out from them, holding a huge star-shaped leaf in his hands.

"Running!" Yoshi said as he hurried by Luigi.

"Running?" Luigi asked in confusion.

The sound was louder now. Turning towards it, he saw an enraged rhinoceros emerge from the bushes, running straight at him with its giant horn. Luigi ran for his life, and managed to catch up with Yoshi.

"What did you do this time!?" Luigi asked between breaths.

"Me saw this leaf shaped like star." Yoshi started to ponder about something. "Or maybe it really a star shaped like a leaf." He paused. "Yoshi just shattered his innocent little mind."

"Focus!" Luigi shouted, looking back on occasion to see the rhino gaining on them. "That leaf belongs to him, doesn't it?"

"Me didn't know! Honest!"

"Then give it back to him!"

"No!" Yoshi said with a stubborn huff. "Me want it! And me will never stop running until it mine!"

"Good. Then I guess you'll NEVER get dessert again, either."

Yoshi frowned. "Me hate when you play the 'D card.' Fine."

He released the leaf, which flew straight into the rhino's face. Startled, he swung the leaf around until it was torn to shreds. If the rhino was any angrier, the sun would start to sweat from his heat. Luigi and Yoshi both halted in front of a giant boulder. The two heard the loud growling of the rhino. They turned to see his pupils bulging with unstoppable rage.

He unleashed a loud snort that brushed against their faces. The two pressed their backs against the boulder.

"Was it worth it?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, because at least me get dessert again."

Luigi shook his head in defeat. The rhino scraped his paw against the ground, preparing to attack. Luigi and Yoshi braced themselves. They heard the scraping become faster. The rhino lowered his head—

"Rambi!" a female voice shouted.

Everyone looked up to see a monkey leap out from the trees and land right in front of the rhino. She wore a pink beret, a pink tank top, and had light brown fur. Her most distinguishable feature was her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She appeared to be in her preteens. Despite appearing friendly, she glared straight into Rambi, with an intimidating spark in her green eyes.

"No! No!" she said in a stern tone, pointing at him with each word. "Bad Rambi!"

The two watched in amazement as Rambi start to whimper like a dog knowing he'd done a bad deed. He broke down into a pathetic display of mumbling.

The monkey scowled. "How many times have I told you to control your anger? You keep scaring away our visitors!"

Rambi tried explaining himself through incoherent babbling. The monkey crossed her arms; her frown refused to falter.

"No excuses!" she said. "You know we have plenty of tree stars! Now, you march right on home and think about what you've done!"

And with that said, Rambi ran away, crying like a child that had been sent to his room. Luigi and Yoshi watched in stunned silence; blank expressions were plastered on their faces. Before they could even process what they witness, the monkey jumped into their personal space.

"Hiya!" she said with enthusiasm. "I'm Dixie Kong! Welcome to our island! Don't mind Rambi. Sometimes he turns into Mr. Crabby Pants, but we still love him."

Luigi tried to interject, but Dixie continued: "So where'd you come from? You're not monkeys, that's for sure. Not hairy enough. But can I just say, sir, that your hat is fabulous! With just a stroke of pink it'd be perfect."

"Um, thanks," Luigi said, feeling awkward. "Can we get a moment to breath, please?"

Dixie let out a sheepish giggle. "Oh, sorry. Sometimes I get too excited and can't keep my mouth shut." She playfully elbowed Yoshi's shoulder. "Know what I mean?"

"Me think so," Yoshi said, unsure what to make of Dixie's eccentric behavior.

"Listen, to make a long story short," Luigi said, "our ship crash landed here. We need to find it and our friends."

Dixie let out a dramatic gasp that would make a B-movie performer's acting subtle.

"Ohmygosh!" she said. "I'm so sorry to hear that." Dixie pumped her chest with confidence. "Have no fear! I'll help you find them!"

Yoshi was surprised over her willingness to assist them "You will?"

"Of course," Dixie said. "Anyone who isn't a mean old Kremling can be my friend anytime."

"Kremling?" Luigi asked.

"These crocodiles that have invaded our jungle," Dixie said. She became disheartened. "They kidnapped a few of our friends. I was lucky enough to escape their clutches. I'm not sure what they're up to, but it can't be good!"

Luigi felt the added danger of this journey pound on his head like a hammer to a nail. "As if this day couldn't get any worse."

Dixie cheered herself up, and said, "Hey, this is a no-frowning zone! Turn it around! We gotta stay positive. I was fortunate enough to find good folks like you. Now let's see a smile!"

Luigi's frown wouldn't budge. Dixie tried pushing his lips, but they returned to their original, miserable position. She then performed a handstand to notice his lips in the right position.

"Eh, good enough." She stood on her feet again.

"Does Dixie know where our friends are?" Yoshi asked.

"What do they look like?" After Yoshi described them, she said, "Sorry. Haven't seen them."

"Aw," Yoshi said in disappointment. He hoped everyone was okay. Especially Sora. In only a single day, he started to form a connection with him. Maybe it's like what Isabelle said: "it's nice to have someone close to his age." Or maybe it was Sora's positive attitude. Something about it made Yoshi strong – that nothing seemed impossible.

"But I'm sure Cranky Kong might know where they are," Dixie said, trying to lift their spirits.

"Who's he?" Luigi asked.

"He's the oldest monkey on this island," Dixie said, "and he knows everything. Maybe he saw them. Why don't you come with me? I need to head for his secret hideout. Whenever there's an emergency on the island, we're all told to regroup there so we can come up with a plan. Especially to stop those naughty Kremlings."

Luigi raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Will this guy even let us come into his hideout? With a name like Cranky, I'd expect us to be kicked out."

"Don't worry. Underneath that hard shell of his is…another hard shell." She reevaluated that statement. "Well, okay. Underneath that hard shell is…more hard shells? Huh. After getting past those hard shells you'll find…the skins of the shell? Look, I'll just tell him about your situation. Hopefully he'll understand. Maybe. Sort of."

Luigi groaned. "Please stop. Your train of thought is about fall of the rails."

"Good point," Dixie said. "We should get going, either way. Don't want the Kremlings to catch us. Follow me!"

She started to run towards the bushes. It was a start, but least they were going in the right direction. With Dixie's help, they were confident in reuniting with their friends (although Luigi's own grudge for Sora continued to rattle around in his stomach like a sharp rock).

As Dixie reached the bushes, she looked over her shoulder. "Oh, by the way. Have you seen a spider monkey with a red cap?"

"Afraid not," Luigi said. "Why?"

Dixie glanced at the ground, crestfallen. "He's my boyfriend. I got separated from him when the Kremlings attacked. I just hope he made it back to Cranky's hideout."

"Hey, me sure he okay," Yoshi said with a reassuring smile. "Just like our friends. They going to be fine. Remember what you just said: we stay positive!"

"You're right," Dixie said, feeling encouraged. "Thanks."

And so, the journey to leave the jungle began. They knew that many dangers would cross their paths. However, little did they know that a crisis was about to unfold.

Far away, a bloodshot eye watched the jungle in malicious delight, preparing to bring about an end to its peaceful ways of life.

* * *

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	20. Chapter 19: Kremling Catastrophe

**Chapter 19: Kremling Catastrophe **

Adjacent from the peaceful island of the jungle stood King K. Rool's massive navel fortress; it was modeled after the egocentric king himself. Every facial detail was precise, right down to wearing the golden crown, which glistened in the sunlight. The eyes stared at its target, emotionless, but eager to pounce like a wild coyote with an insatiable appetite.

Deep within its cold innards, a group of Kremlings were toiling away at a satellite shaped computer. Some were tinkering with the bloodstream that made up its wires; others were typing on the control panel. The computer was connected to two large pipes; neon colored electricity could be seen surging within them, producing a low hissing noise that ran throughout the Kremling's ears. It reminded them that, if those sounds went silent, their lives would meet a similar fate.

A Kremling wearing a white lab coat ran into the room, in a panic. He glanced at his notepad, then back at the giant computer. Anxiety crumpled his confidence into a small wrinkled mess.

"Oh, dear!" he said. "We're behind schedule! The king will skin me alive for sure!"

One of the Kremlings was on the computer. And he decided to let his precious time wither away by playing a video game. On screen was a Kremling, whose character model appeared jagged and blocky. He was sliding down a slope made of ice. The fun ride came to a sudden halt when a giant yeti appeared from behind the camera, knocking the Kremling into the dark void.

The Kremling playing the game slammed his fist on the control panel, furious. "Stupid, Eddie! How does he always catch up to me? What, is my butt made of magnets!?"

"Johnson, what are you doing?" the scientist asked.

Johnson's shoulders flinched, and, in a hurry, brought up the computer's desktop, in hopes of not getting caught for being indolent.

"N-Nothing, sir," Johnson said, trying (and failing) to feign innocence. "Just frustrated at the incompetence from my other colleagues. They're not getting anything done!"

The scientists formed a scowl. "I saw you playing Super Kremling 64! You better get back to work, or else his majesty will bestow a faith worth than death upon all of us!"

"Y-You're right," Johnson said, nervous. "Sorry."

"Status report!"

Johnson brought up statistics on the monitor. "The Blast-O-Matic is eighty percent complete. Still have to iron out some kinks."

"Eighty percent is not good enough!" the scientist said, grabbing Johnson's shoulders. He was on the verge of a panic attack. "We need this stupid thing functional ASAP!"

"Well, there is some good news," Johnson said, forcing an encouraging smile. "We just received the last shipment of Heartless. They're about to be loaded into the machine."

Johnson directed the scientist's attention to another Kremling; he had wheeled over a large wooden create to an opening in the Blast-O-Matic.

"Right, Bob?" Johnson asked.

Bob glared at the crate with a skeptical expression. It started thrashing up and down from the imprisoned Heartless. "Why do I have to do it? Ain't these things supposed to take your heart?"

"Oh, come now," Johnson said. "It won't be that bad. They're the weakest species. You can handle them. Just think of them as deformed little bunny rabbits."

If the crate thrashed anymore, it would explode like a volcano, unleashing a tidal wave of ravenous Heartless into the room. Bob glared back at his colleague with an angry stroke of red brushed across his green face. Still, he didn't want to upset King. K Rool. Really, it was the most fatal blunder to make.

Grumbling to himself, Bob used a crowbar to open the crate, and led the Heartless into the machine. The last sound they heard was the deafening slam of the door.

* * *

K. Rool's loud, hot breath echoed throughout his dark throne room. He was content with his flawless plans. Now, he had to endure the painstaking process of waiting for it to be implemented. But he had pleasant daydreams to keep him company – ones that continuously showed the Kongs' suffering under his tyrannical foot.

Resting on his lap was a crocodile-like creature with a small body, but it had a huge head. K. Rool stroked the little creature's head as he tried containing the excitement within his plump, golden stomach.

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment," K. Rool said. "Soon, those dimwitted simians will feel my wrath, and I will take back what is rightfully mine."

His gloating was interrupted by a fierce growl from the little crocodile. He could hear the snapping of the creature's ferocious jaws echo through the room. Turning to his left, he was surprised to see the hooded figure standing before him.

K. Rool groaned. "Guess you and that overgrown turtle have one thing in common: you both are most inconsiderate when making an entrance. At least have some class."

"Like you, right?" the figure said; his tone was drier than sand.

"Indeed," K. Rool said with a pompous smile. "There is no one classier than me. Why do you think I am the King of the Kremlings? The moment those miserable minions of mine recognized my magnificence, they knew that I'd lead them to a better tomorrow."

Silence descended upon the room. The hooded figure didn't respond, and the longer he lingered, the more uncomfortable the air started to constrict K. Rool's windpipe.

"I held up my end of the bargain," the figure said. "I delivered you Heartless to power your machine. We now need possession of the girl. Have you captured her?"

K. Rool sighed in disappointment. "Being King comes with its detriments, such as having loyal but incompetent subjects. In attempt to keep Donkey Kong distracted from my plan, we kidnapped most of his friends. But the girl somehow escaped."

"That's a shame." The figure crossed his arms. "Guess your incredible machine must wait to bring its impending doom on the island. We can't risk firing while she's on it."

A tidal wave of anger swished around inside of K. Rool. He tried to prevent it from leaking out; it proved to be a challenge, and he squeezed the arm of the throne with all his might.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me talking ominously to myself just now," K. Rool said. "I've been waiting too long for this moment! Why should I hold fire over a child?"

The hooded figure remained emotionless within the heat of K. Rool's restrained temper. "She is more valuable than you know, and is integral to our goal. Going back on your word might not sit well with Bowser."

And the tidal wave exploded. K. Rool slammed his fist on the throne, startling the little crocodile.

"That numbskull couldn't beat a pet rock at a Spelling Bee!" K. Rool said, livid. "He's not going to ruin this moment for me! If that stupid magic wand of his makes him all powerful, why can't he simply teleport that brat into the castle?"

"Because we've learned that the rod's magic is limited to its place of origin," the figure said, undaunted. "Since every world's structure is different, the rod has no effect on IT or its inhabitants. But he can still use the Star Rod on himself. So, I'd think twice before breaking a deal."

He glanced around the room. "Unless you are content with watching the fruits of your labor sink to the bottom of the sea."

K. Rool slammed his seat again, which scared away the little crocodile. The king started to suffocate from a wealth of negative emotions. Those feelings collapsed onto his chest; his heart pounded faster from the excessive weight. He rose from the throne, and clutched onto his chest, hoping to ease the pain. Dark energy emanated from his body.

"No. That's not…fair," K. Rool said. "Those Kongs have caused me nothing but grief for years. No matter what I do, they just won't quit! I tried starving them to death, kidnaping their so-called ruler twice, and yet they've STILL defeated me. Now I have a new weapon that can wipe them out, and I CAN'T EVEN USE IT YET!?"

His breathing became harsher. The little crocodile cowered in the corner.

"I suggest you compose yourself immediately," the figure said. "The darkness is feeding off your rage. If you let it overtake you, it will completely eclipse your heart. Just as it did Ridley's."

K. Rool took slow, deep breaths. The weight in his chest melted into a puddle of tranquility.

"Yes," K. Rool said as he sat down in his throne. "I must keep my emotions under control. As a monarch, I need to keep a strong, calm demeanor in front of my subjects."

A voice on an intercom said, "Your majesty!"

"Excuse me!" K. Rool said, unleashing his rage again. "Did you not hear me having a royal temper tantrum? I'm too busy to be interrupted!"

The figure shook his head; so much for keeping a strong, calm demeanor.

"But, sir, General Klump is here, and he found something that might interest you," the voice said.

K. Rool sighed in defeat. Perhaps he needed a distraction from this argument. "Fine. Put him on screen."

The metal window in front of him opened its doors to show a monitor; Klump appeared on screen, holding both hands behind his backside. Moving into frame was his subordinates, struggling to bring the Labo Ship into the camera's view.

"Salutations, your vileness!" Klump said. "General Klump reporting!"

K. Rool rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. I couldn't tell."

"Forgive my interjection, but I am a general, not a captain."

Klump reeled back in fear upon witnessing K. Rool's enlarged, bloodshot eye stare furiously into his soul.

Klump cleared his throat. "Erm, anyways, while my troops and I were scavenging the vicinity for any Kongs, we came across" —he noticed the Kremlings struggling to bring in the ship— "Get into frame! This is a poor display of the Rule of Thirds for our king!"

"General!" K. Rool said, growing irritable.

"Apologies! We came across this strange vessel. Figured you might have some use for it."

The hooded figure glanced at the ship. "That vessel belongs to the Keyblade wielder and his friends. Curious as to what brings them to this island."

For a moment, K. Rool wasn't sure what to make of this revelation. But upon examining the ship further, a smirk appeared on his face. "Doesn't matter. From what it looks like, they aren't on board. Perhaps they are stranded here. Oh, this is too good to be true! I can get rid of them and the Kongs simultaneously! General!"

"Sir?"

"Lock that ship up. I'll decide what to with it later."

With a nod, Klump gave the command, which was met with pathetic, exhausted groans. Still, they carried out his instructions. Telly-Vision emerged in the cockpit, flying around, calling for help. But his voice would never leave the ship. His only hope was that Sora and the others would storm the lair.

K. Rool leaned back in his chair; his sharp teeth formed a vicious, delighted grin. "Perhaps today is going to be a good villain day after all." He looks at the hooded figure. |Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do on a secret project. I simply can't wait to see the look on Donkey Kong's face when he sees my other surprise."

After pressing a few buttons, a door opened beneath his chair, and he descended into the chest of the lair.

The figure lingered for a moment, staring at the spot K. Rool once occupied. "Whatever you're planning, I hope it doesn't interfere with our goal to find the princesses."

* * *

Despite enjoying the exhilarating ride, Sora searched for his friends (although calling Luigi his friend at this point was indecisive; that grudge throbbed in Sora's head). They were nowhere to be seen. Their search came to an abrupt halt when a voice cried out for help. For a second, Sora thought the voice sounded like Yoshi. But upon closer analysis, it belonged to someone else. However, he noticed DK looked distressed.

"Diddy!" DK said.

"Diddy? Is he your friend?"

"Diddy…little buddy…"

"Sounds like he's in trouble," Sora said. "I'll help you rescue him!"

Besides, his friends may be nearby Diddy. Who knows. It wouldn't hurt to look, Sora thought. And he did owe DK his life from earlier; might as well return the favor. DK seemed to understand, as he gave an appreciative nod in response, and swung towards Diddy's voice.

* * *

The two arrived in large open jungle area, which contained cliffs covered in grass. A waterfall rushed down from the peak of the cliffs, and landed in a large pond. Sora listened to the waterfall murmur a sweet tune in his ear. It remined him of the one on his island, and started reminiscing about when he, Riku, and Kairi would play under it.

But his pleasant memories faded into the catacombs of Diddy's voice. Sora and DK turned to their left to see a small cave with metal bars. Behind them was a spider monkey with dark brown fur. He donned a red baseball cap and a red sleeveless shirt with two yellow stars. Upon seeing DK, the monkey's eyes lit up in excitement, and he clapped his hands.

"DK!" Diddy said. "I knew you'd fine me!"

DK hurried over to help his friend, still carrying Sora on his shoulders.

Diddy's expression turned to concern. "Wait! Be careful! Some strange monkeys are guarding the area!"

"Strange monkeys?" Sora murmured to himself.

DK came to a halt and scanned the jungle. Things seemed calm. The only sounds heard were the random chatter of the animals. And then, both Sora and DK were startled by the appearance of monkeys with blue fur. They swayed back and forth with unnatural, large movements. Right away, Sora recognized those lifeless yellow eyes.

Heartless.

DK hollered in terror. He was frightened by their movements. His nostrils became overwhelmed by their unusual scent. He didn't know how to react in this situation; fear had seized his rational thinking in a web of disorder. As he leaned back, Sora fell onto the ground. While hurrying to his feet, he saw a Heartless leap straight for DK. Sora hurried in front of the distressed gorilla and slashed the Heartless in half.

He swung his blade in front of the other Heartless, to keep them at bay. Sora turned to see DK clutching his head, in a panic; so many thoughts and feelings on these mysterious creatures were staggering. Sora needed to calm DK down before he did something irrational. Or, worse, the Heartless may take his heart while in a defenseless state.

Sora shouted over DK's cries of despair, grabbing his attention, although he was still frightened.

"DK," Sora said, lowering his voice into a calm, steady tone. "It's okay."

Sora's gentle voice guided DK's mind out of its muddled, terrified state, and into the comforting sunlight of reassurance. But fragments of confusion remained dormant within his head.

"Okay?" DK asked, tilting his head.

"They're bad news," Sora said, keeping his tone consistent, "but we can beat them."

DK continue to stare in bewilderment. Sora took the gorilla's giant hand and pointed it straight at the Heartless.

"We can beat them together," Sora said. "There's no way they can stand up to us. You gotta trust me."

DK stared into his blue eyes, seeing a gleam of confidence stick out its hand. Something about Sora was trustworthy. DK didn't need to be afraid of the unknown, because he didn't have to face it by himself. Regaining his courage, DK pounded his chest, and let out a fierce shout that echoed through the jungle.

Sora smirked. "That's more like it! Let's get 'em!"

With Sora's magic, speed, and skills, and DK's raw strength, the two were an unstoppable force against the Heartless. They tried striking DK with their claws, but their nails broke upon contact with his chest; it was like trying to penetrate iron.

While the Keyblade was the most effective weapon against the Heartless, one punch from DK sent them flying into the sky, where the clouds ate them like an afternoon snack. At one point, DK delivered an uppercut to one of them, sending it soaring. Sora leaped onto his shoulder, and he pushed him into the sky, in pursuit of the Heartless.

Before the Heartless could counter, Sora brought his blade straight down, cutting it into ribbons. For once, Sora liked that the fight was one-sided; DK's strength made them untouchable. Now, if only he could convince Luigi to bring him along on their journey. Probably impossible. He sighed in annoyance; why'd he have to remind himself of Luigi?

Soon, the Heartless were vanquished. Sora pumped his fist; DK once again pounded his chest. The two exchanged a high five. Sora felt his entire hand throb in pain from DK's rock-solid palm. Is his entire body made of steel? DK hurried over to where Diddy was being held captive and broke the bars wide open.

Overjoyed, and relieved, Diddy jumped into his best friend's arms, giving him the biggest hug imaginable. He felt safe now; no one was going to harm him. That's how secure he felt around DK. The two were like inseparable brothers; it was like finding that missing piece in your life (if that piece was eight-hundred-pounds of pure muscle).

DK got Diddy into a choke hold, removed his hat, and gave him a noogie. Sora was happy the two were reunited, and hoped to experience those same emotions. He could already picture him and Riku in that exact same position as the Kongs.

After DK placed Diddy on the ground, he began examining him.

"Don't worry, big guy!" Diddy said, laughing. "I'm fine. Wasn't worried at all. Knew you'd save me."

But his time of relief was shattered when he noticed Sora. Fearful of the stranger, he did behind DK.

"I take it back!" Diddy said. "I'm worried! W-Who's that?"

"Oh, hey there!" Sora said in his usual affable tone. "I'm Sora. DK says you're his little buddy?"

DK muttered something to Diddy, who started to feel the anxiety deflate the more he listened.

"Really?" Diddy asked. "He wanted to help. Then I'll take your word for it."

With slow, careful steps, Diddy emerged from behind his friend, and approached Sora.

"That's right," Diddy said. "His one and only little buddy!"

Sora chuckled from Diddy's response. "Heh, aren't you privilege? So you speak English?"

"Yep. All of us Kongs do. Except for DK." He felt uncomfortable uttering the next sentence. "He's….not the brightest banana in the bunch." Then, he smiled in excitement. "But who cares!? He's awesome! Just look at him!"

All Sora saw was DK sniffing his finger.

"He can punch himself out of any situation! One day I'm going to be big and strong just like him!" Diddy's expression became inquisitive. "So where did you come from?"

Sora went into the details of his arrival. The whole time, Diddy listened with a fascinated ear. Every syllable made him form a continuous string of questions. He had heard many tales of the outside world, dismissing them as nothing more than myths – stories shared around the campfire on a cool summer's evening.

"So DK's been helping me find them," Sora said. "What about you? Have you seen them?"

Diddy shrugged. "Can't say I have. Been locked up for a good part of the day."

"Oh, yeah," Sora said in realization. "Why were you locked up?"

"Long story," Diddy said. "But there are these guys called the Kremlings running around our island causing trouble" —he gasped upon realizing something— "can you excuse me for a second?"

Sora nodded as Diddy turned DK, speaking in his native monkey language.

Diddy's Translation: "DK, I overhead the Kremlings earlier. They captured more of our friends: Kiddy, Tiny, Lanky, and….Candy."

DK lowered his eyes in silent anger. A storm started to spin lightly in his soul, gaining more speed with each passing moment. It was bad enough his friends had been abducted, but Candy was his one true love – always encouraging him, always helping him find the strength to fight against oppression.

Diddy continued in his native tongue: "I don't know about Dixie, though. One of them mentioned that they need her for specific reasons. Oh, what if they caught her? What could they be doing to her?" He started to hoot as if on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "Are they going to hurt her? What if she didn't get caught but is still out there? DK, I'm panicking!"

DK punched Diddy straight into a wall, and he fell onto the ground, landing on his face.

Sora, in complete bewilderment, asked, "What did you do that for!?"

"I'm okay," Diddy said, mumbling beneath the grass. "I needed that."

DK walked over to Diddy, helping him onto his feet. The spider monkey shook his head from the pain.

"What was that about?" Sora asked, still stuck in a state of confusion.

"Again, long story," Diddy said, still feeling a bit lightheaded. "Right now, DK and I need to go see Cranky about our Kremling problem. Why don't you come along with us? He may know where your friends are."

"Who's Cranky?"

"The oldest Kong on the island. He knows everything." Diddy sighed in annoyance. "Even if he likes to REMIND us he knows everything."

"Okay. Lead the way, then!"

DK placed Sora on his shoulders. Despite how hectic the morning had been, at least he could look forward to swinging through the trees.

Diddy moaned. "Aw, I wanted to ride on DK."

"Sorry," Sora said. "Can't climb trees like you guys."

Diddy rubbed his chin in thought. Then, he said, "Your logic is sound. Okay, you can ride on my big buddy for now."

Sora was happy to have made some new friends. With any luck, he'd be reunited with others in no time. And maybe with Riku and Kairi, too. Although he started to wonder more about these Kremlings. His curiosity soon evolved into concern. They had to be controlling the Heartless. He had a bad feeling that things were about to become more complicated.

* * *

"And that concludes our tour," Dixie said. "Any questions?"

Dixie lead Luigi and Yoshi to a wide-open area where plenty of treehouses resided. Of course, their trek through the jungle hadn't been pleasant: wild animals in their path, bugs flying in their faces – it was an adventure fraught with aggravation.

"Yes," Yoshi said. He was scratching his scaly skin. "Dixie have any itching power?"

Before she could answer, Dixie noticed something on top of Luigi's hat, and gasped in awe.

"Wow!" she said. "That slug is huge!"

Luigi removed his hat to see that, indeed, a slug was using it as a place to lounge. The plumber screamed, threw the slug off his hat, and it scurried away into the grass.

Dixie looked disappointed. "Aw, what did you do that for? He just wanted to give you a slimy kiss."

"I get slimmed enough already from Yoshi," Luigi said as he wiped the mucus off his hat.

"No one can slime him better than me," Yoshi said, puffing his chest in pride.

"So, how close are we to Cranky's?" Luigi asked.

"Very," Dixie said. "In fact, his secret hideout is right under that fake rock."

The three approached a giant, dark blue boulder that was nestled in the corner of a cliff.

"Oh, so guess you can say he been living under a rock," Yoshi said.

Luigi released a deep exhale from his nose, somewhat irritated. "Please, don't remind me of Sora right now. I don't want you channeling his pun making."

Dixie knocked on the rock, which produced a loud, metal banging noise. No answer. She tried again. Still no answer. An uneasy feeling started tunneling its way through her chest like an earthworm.

"Cranky?" she asked. "Are you there!?" Silence once again answered. "Oh, I hope he's okay. He has to be in there. What reason would he have to leave?"

"Can me try?" Yoshi asked.

Dixie nodded. "Sure. Maybe he'll hear you."

Yoshi walked over to the rock. Before he could open his mouth, the hatch flew open, startling him in the process. Standing before him was an elderly gorilla – he was about half the size of DK; his only form of clothing was a magenta colored vest. He had a long white beard, and wore small glasses.

In his right hand, he brandished the ultimate weapon – one that made any child cower from its unmitigated wrath.

A wooden cane.

"You're not taking me without a fight you lousy Kremling!" Cranky shouted. He bludgeoned Yoshi's nose with the cane. "How dare you invade a defenseless old man's home!"

Dixie hurried over and grabbed Cranky's arm. Yoshi ran behind Luigi, whimpering in fear.

"Cranky!" Dixie said. "Relax! They're with me!"

"Oh." Cranky's nerves subsided into the bottom of a well. But then anger emerged in its place, and he smacked Dixie upside the head with his cane.

Dixie hollered in pain; she rubbed her head. "What was that for!?"

"How many times have I told you to stop bringing visitors to my secret hideout?" Cranky said, beyond aggravated. "You're lucky I'm letting any of you Kongs in!"

"But Cranky," Dixie said, "these two are hungry, lost, and looking for their friends. We should help them."

Cranky glared at the two strangers, dubious of their appearance. "How can they be trusted? The scaly one looks like a Kremling. It could be a ploy!"

"Why everyone confusing who Yoshi is?" Yoshi said, starting to become annoyed by this misconception. "Me a dinosaur."

"Whatever," Cranky said, waving an indifferent hand. "We don't need visitors here."

"Listen, we don't mean to intrude," Luigi said in a calm, polite tone. "We're just wondering if you've seen a talking dog wearing a plaid vest."

"What about Sora?" Yoshi asked.

Luigi restrained the grudge inside from peeling away at his conscience. "And a kid with big yellow shoes that would make a clown jealous.

"Haven't seen them," Cranky said, his temper peeking. "Now scram!"

"Oh, come on, Cranky," Dixie said. "They probably need to rest for a bit."

"I need a rest, too, but you don't see me complaining."

"Please," Dixie said. "Just for a little while. What if you were in their situation?"

Cranky frowned. "Don't be pulling no psychology with me. What I say is—"

A part of his mind considered Dixie's words, which reminded him of an important memory. Despite his old age, it had stayed with him for years, refusing to disembark into the realm of oblivion. He had washed up on the jungle's beach, on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. A furious roar echoed throughout his stomach.

With his remaining strength, he glanced up, seeing two feet approach him. That was how his life changed forever. For both the better and the worse. But one thing was definite: without this person's help, he and his family would've perished. They would never be on this jungle now, roaming around, living a carefree life.

Lowering his stone-cold, obstinate shield, he sighed. "Alright. They can stay for a little while. But after that, they're gone! Understand!?"

"Thank you, Cranky!" Dixie said, jubilant. "You're the best!"

"Are you sure about this?" Luigi asked. "We don't want to be a bother."

"Not at all," Dixie said with a modest smile. "I like visitors. Besides, it seems like you two have been through a lot today."

Luigi chuckled. "Oh, trust me; you have no idea."

Dixie noticed Yoshi still looked upset from Cranky's earlier thrashing.

"Are you okay?" Dixie asked in the sweetest voice.

Yoshi gave a timid nod.

"Here, let me kiss your boo boo nose and make it better." Dixie kissed his nose, which made Yoshi feel at ease.

Cranky was disgusted. "Never do that again, Dixie. You know how much mush causes me to have a gag reflex."

Dixie walked into the hideout, followed by Yoshi (who hurried by Cranky in fear of another strike from his cane).

As Luigi walked by him, Cranky said, "Young man."

"Yes?" Luigi asked. The old Kong approached his personal boundaries, starting with an intense glare, as if analyzing every pore on the plumber's face. He felt an uncomfortable heat slide across his skin.

"Have we met before?"

"Pretty sure we haven't. Why?"

"Something about you looks familiar," Cranky said. "The clothes, your face, and that….moustache."

Luigi had a sudden realization; his eyes widened in both surprise and hope. "Well, I have a brother! Is he here?"

"No, this wasn't recent."

Luigi felt dejected.

"It was a long time ago. There was this man I knew. Looked a lot like you. Ah, must be my memory. Probably pictured him wrong." Cranky walked into the hideout. "Come along before I change my mind." He paused, then said, "Actually, stay right there. It'll make my decision easier."

Luigi lingered on Cranky's observation. Something prickled at his thoughts, adamant in believing this person was Mario. There were few people who carried that distinct Mario Brothers look (two of those people he didn't even wish to acknowledge. Who were they? Well, that's a story for another time).

Again, it could be just a coincidence, but he kept that door of possibility open just an inch. For now, he needed to rest, and formulate the next steps in leaving this jungle.

* * *

Sometime later, Sora and the Kongs arrived at the treehouse area. Sora leaped off DK and gazed at the treehouses, impressed by their sturdy design.

"Here we are!" Diddy said with pride in his eyes. "Home sweet home!"

"Man, I'm jealous by these treehouses you guys built," Sora said. "Riku and I tried building one once."

Diddy grinned. "Didn't end so well, huh?"

"Yep," Sora said, chuckling. "We made it too small, and ended up stuck in there for an hour. You can imagine how uncomfortable it got."

Sora followed the two Kongs to the hideout. Their pleasant stroll was interrupted by the bushes rustling. As they spun around, the sound grew louder. Sensing danger, Sora summoned his Keyblade; DK cracked his knuckles, preparing to deliver the unambiguous solution to any problem: punching.

The rustling continued. Everyone stood in nervous silence, ready to fight regardless of their opposition. A hostile animal leaped out from the bushes, carrying a makeshift spear, and prepared to strike our brave heroes, unleashing a furious battle cry.

But turns out, it was Isabelle, who ended up tripping on a rock, landing face first in the grass. Sora hurried over to assist her, relieved that she was alive.

While helping her sit up, Isabelle moaned from the pain. "S-Sora?"

"You okay?" Sora asked.

She rubbed her forehead. "Yeah. I think so." She gasped upon realizing something. "Oh, no! I was going to attack you! I heard voices when we got close! I started to become paranoid! Sorry!"

"No worries," Sora said with an understanding smile. He noticed the spear next to her. "You made that all by yourself?"

Isabelle blushed as she rose to her feet. "Yep. I'm very resourceful. Just cowardly when it comes to using a weapon."

"Just glad you're okay," Sora said. "Are the others with you?"

Chibi tapped at Sora's leg. Overjoyed to see the tiny robot, he picked him up, and pat his head. "Chibi! Glad you're safe!"

Chibi concurred with a nod.

"I haven't seen Luigi or Yoshi, but—" Isabelle gasped in surprise upon seeing the Kongs. DK was enormous. Anyone would make the assumptions that an eight-hundred-pound gorilla might attack on sight.

Sora was quick to quell her worries. "Don't worry! They're my new friends! They've been helping me through the jungle."

Isabelle glanced back to see the Kongs smiling at her. A warm, friendly glow brightened their faces.

"Well, I guess any friend of Sora's is a friend of mine," she said, sighing in relief.

To DK, that seemed like an invitation to intrude on her personal space. He ran over to Isabelle, examining every square inch of her furry head. Then, he started to sniff her hair.

"Not the hair, please," Isabelle said, growing uncomfortable.

Diddy walked over and pat DK's arm. "Okay, big guy. That's close enough."

"These guys are taking me to meet someone who might know where our friends are," Sora said.

Isabelle's looked distressed. "That's good. We need to find them right away."

Isabelle explained what happened to the Labo Ship. Sora felt tremendous guilt drizzle down his head; the pressure grew stronger as she continued her story. He never intended for the situation to escalate; and it was all because of how irrational he acted. For what? Just to defy someone's objections? To fulfill his own desire? It wasn't right. And now, everyone felt the retribution for his actions.

Remorse had left a scar in his heart. The only way it could be stitched back together was to fix the mistake.

When Isabelle finished, Diddy said, "Must've been the Kremlings. What would they want with your ship?"

"Don't know," Sora said. "But it's our only way out of here."

"Then let's go see Cranky," Diddy said. "He might know what's going on."

* * *

Stepping into Cranky's hideout was like entering a basement filled to the brim with old relics. You could spend days sorting through the copious amounts of antiques scattered throughout the room. It was a gateway to the past. Old books were piled on both the shelves and floor, gaining dust from being untouched. Vinyl records were stored with meticulous care in the drawers.

On the shelves were a random assortment of items Cranky acquired over the years: porcelain figurines, model sail boats, board games, the list was incalculable.

With so many objects cramping the hideout, walking space was scarce. The only seats available was a red armchair and Cranky's rocking chair (which no backside dared to touch). Dixie sat in the armchair, while Cranky rocked back and forth in his own. Cranky was grumbling over the whole situation. It was peaceful down in his nostalgic palace.

Having the other Kongs was tolerable. But people he never met? Too much!

He glanced over at Luigi and Yoshi. "Comfortable?"

The two were sitting on a small footrest, with their backs to each other. Room was so insufficient that, at times, they almost slipped off the seat.

"Not exactly," Luigi said.

"Well, too bad," Cranky said. "That's all your getting."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Dixie hurried to her feet. "Something tells me I should get it this time."

Upon answering it, she was greeted by the ecstatic, relieved face of Diddy. Right away she dove into his arms, hugging him tightly, never wanting to let go of her boyfriend again. Diddy felt the anxiety disperse from his fur. He was so happy. As the two pulled away, they held each other's hands.

"Are you okay, Dids?" Dixie asked, concerned. "Did those mean Kremlings hurt you? Did they bruise your tail?"

Diddy laughed. "Easy! I'm fine! Just glad you're okay!"

Yoshi's eyes lit up in surprise. He sniffed the air; a familiar scent greeted his nostrils.

"Can it be?" Yoshi asked.

He grabbed Luigi and hurried to the entrance, knocking the Kongs aside in the process. Upon seeing Sora, he was overcome with joy. His tail wagged back and forth like an engine ready to explode.

"Sora!" Yoshi shouted.

"Yoshi!"

The dinosaur leaped into Sora's arms, knocking him over in the process. Sora couldn't stop the full assault of his slobbering tongue.

Sora laughed hysterically. "Stop! Stop! I'm okay! I'm okay!"

After calming Yoshi down, he sat up and pet the dinosaur's head. Words couldn't express how delighted he was to be reunited with his friend.

"Me was so worried about Sora," Yoshi said with a small whimper.

Sora made his famous grin. "Worry no more. We're all together now. That's all that matters."

"Right." He glanced at Isabelle with a mischievous smile. "You next!"

Isabelle chuckled. "Oh, no!"

And so, Isabelle became the next victim of Yoshi's tongue. Sora's eyes soon met with Luigi's. The grudge had risen to the surface, and it forced them both to look away from one another.

Growing tired of the commotion, Cranky stepped out of the hideout. "So, looks like you all found each other, huh? Now you can all scram together."

"But Cranky," Diddy said, "our new friend was hoping to meet with you."

"I don't have any more footrests," Cranky said. "That means no more visitors."

He turned his attention to DK, who reeled back in fear. In a strange way, Sora found it amusing that this giant gorilla was afraid of an old man.

"Donkey, what took you so long?" Cranky asked as he whacked him on the forehead with his cane.

"Donkey?" Yoshi asked in confusion. "Monkeys aren't Donkey's."

Cranky continued: "What are you doing, smelling the roses? The moment those Kremlings attacked, I would have taken care of them in an instant. You still have a lot to learn, my boy. This younger generation. No initiative."

DK rolled his eyes in response.

"C'mon, Cranky," Diddy said. "They need our help, especially since the Kremlings stole their ship."

Luigi shook his head in shock, as if unable to believe what he heard. "I'm sorry, what!? As in, our SHIP!?" Furious, he turned to Sora. "Nice going, kid! As if you made things difficult already!"

"Okay, it was wrong of me to crash the ship," Sora said, on the same level of anger. "But you didn't have to be so thickheaded! We could've just landed and been done with it!"

"We were wasting time, and you know it!"

"Okay!" Diddy said, exhausted from the all the negativity. "I think we all need to take a few minutes to recuperate. Clearly being out in the sun too long has gone to our heads. Cranky, one more wouldn't hurt."

"I'm not throwing a party here," Crank said. "There's a reason this place is a secret. No one else is supposed to know about it."

Cranky noticed DK's lower lip starting to quiver in sadness. DK glanced at Sora, then back at him.

"Oh, don't start that, Donkey Kong," Cranky said in annoyed tone.

Luigi blinked in surprise. Donkey Kong. Why did that name sound familiar to him? DK got onto his hands and knees, begging with all his heart.

Cranky stood his ground. "No. That worked when you were a baby. Not now!"

But DK refused to be separated from his new friend. He latched onto Cranky's feet, blubbering, tugging at the old Kong's leg.

"Alright!" Cranky said, irritated. "They can stay! Please, stop doing that!"

Overjoyed, DK hugged Cranky, squeezing him like toothpaste. Then, channeling Yoshi, he kissed him repeatedly on the cheek.

"Ew! Cut that out!" Cranky said.

While placing Cranky down, DK glanced over his shoulder, winking at Sora. The boy mouthed "Thank you," in response.

After wiping the saliva from his face, Cranky turned to Sora with a stern expression. "One rule, kid: Don't. Touch. A. Thing. We clear?"

"Crystal," Sora said.

Cranky grumbled to himself as he walked into the hideout. DK gave him a gentle pat on the back, hoping to subdue his foul mood.

"What's with that old guy?" Sora asked. "Has he been sleeping on a pile of thorns?"

"They call him Cranky for a reason," Yoshi said. He was reminded of the lingering pain in his nose.

Luigi sighed. "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us. But there is some good news."

Sora watched as Luigi pulled out the strange block he found earlier.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"A Labo Block," Yoshi said. "Same stuff used to build our ship."

"So that means…" Isabelle said, starting to realize the significance.

"My brother might be here," Luigi said. "So, if we're going to have any hopes of finding both him and the ship, we need to work together." He then said in a cold tone, "For now."

"Fine," Sora said in the same halfhearted, bitter tone. "I'll let you tag along. For now."

The two walked into the hideout, wordless, refusing to engage in anymore eye contact. Today's weather was adequate, but an icy breeze swept under the group's feet, tugging away at the chain that bound their friendship. Yoshi felt dispirited. Seeing a friendship smolder in the flames was heartbreaking. But losing Sora would be worse. Just when a rope started to tie your bond together, a disagreement broke it in an instance.

Noticing his depressed state, Isabelle stroked his head. "They'll work it out. Just give it time."

Yoshi hoped she was right.

* * *

Despite the hideout being littered with antiques, everyone was able to squeeze into the living quarters. Diddy recounted the events of his capture. In the beginning, he was minding his own business when the Kremlings captured him. While everyone paid attention, Sora's eyes drifted towards the various antiques scattered throughout the room. One object caught his interest:

A model castle.

Sora saw flashes of a lone castle with twisted edges. In the background was a dark pink sky. Menacing blue smoke emerged from the chimneys. A dark mist shrouded the entire castle. As his interest peaked, a warm feeling wrapped around his chest. But the feeling didn't hurt. In fact, it felt strangely comforting.

And that wasn't normal.

"Sora?" Yoshi asked.

He snapped out of his daze. The feeling disappeared.

"You okay?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sora said.

But he couldn't take his eyes off the castle. Something about it felt familiar, which was impossible. He had lived on an island his whole life. Maybe Diddy was right; the sun probably fried his brain into a raisin. Shaking his head, he resumed listening to Diddy's story. The spider monkey mentioned the other Kongs that were captured.

When he mentioned Tiny, Dixie stood up in horror; that was her little sister.

"Oh, no!" she said. "Tiny! I have to go save her!"

"Wait, Dixie!" Diddy said. "It's too dangerous. The Kremlings have those strange monkeys on their side!"

"I don't care," Dixie said with a determined tone in her voice. "My big sister instincts are kicking in! She needs me!"

"I understand, but we only got a small sample of what those creatures can do," Diddy said. "Also, I overheard that they're after you, too! They need you for some big reason."

Cranky stood up with a sincere glare in his eyes. "As much as I hate to admit it, Diddy is right. If you're a big part of the Kremlings' plan, we should keep you hidden. Besides, you would leave an old man unprotected? For shame!"

"No, Cranky," Dixie said, defensive. "I'd never…erm…I…ugh…fine! I'll hold the fort down. But make sure you give those Kremlings a good one for me!"

"What are Kremlings exactly?" Sora asked.

Cranky scowled. "Great. Now I'm the exposition fairy. Is this what my old age has come to?" He sighed. "The Kremlings are a notorious bunch of hoodlums lead by King. K Rool. For years, he and his goons have been trying to take over our island."

"Fortunately, they are no match for the might and muscle of DK!" Diddy said with pride. "Isn't that right big guy?"

DK flexed his biceps, grinning. "Yeah!"

"Not much of a talker, is he?" Luigi asked.

"Well, a French animation studio tried making him speak English once," Cranky said. "Let's just say I still have nightmares of listening to DK sing." He shuttered at the thought.

Yoshi titled his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"Never mind," Cranky said. "We're not sure what those Kremlings are up to. We should focus on rescuing the other Kongs first."

Sora stood up from the floor. "Hey, let us come with you."

"A-Are you sure?" Diddy asked, surprised.

"We know what those monkey creatures are capable of," Sora said. "With us working together, we can rescue your friends and find out where our ship is being held."

He glanced at Luigi with a scowl. "Unless someone has objections."

"No, I think it's a good idea," Luigi said, struggling to keep his anger suppressed from Sora's harsh tone. "Might be able to find Mario while we're at it."

Diddy turned to DK. "What do you think, big guy? Can they come with us?"

DK's grin lit up the dark, dreary hideout. He was excited to go on more adventures with Sora. The gorilla jumped up and down, hooting, shaking the entire room.

Antiques fell onto the floor, along with the group. A pile of books landed on Cranky's head. Upon realizing what he'd done, DK stopped bouncing, and turned to Cranky, who head rose from beneath the pile of books, enraged DK gave the old Kong a sheepish grin.

"You better get your furry butt moving if you know what's good for you!" Cranky said.

"Wait, there's one thing I wanted to ask before we go," Sora said. "DK said he saw two of my other friends earlier. At least, I think he did. It wasn't clear."

"That so?" Cranky asked. "Well, as much as I want to throw these books at him, I'll see what I find out."

Cranky and DK communicated in their native language for a moment. Sora waited patiently, unsure as to what DK would say next. In the back of his head, he hoped that, maybe, there was a chance. Once the Kongs finished talking, DK turned to Sora again.

"Where are my friends?" Sora asked. "Riku and Kairi?"

With a disheartened expression, DK shook his head.

"Hey, I thought—"

"Sorry, son," Cranky said; for the first time, he sounded sympathetic towards someone. "Afraid there isn't much we can do."

Sora lowered his head. That's what he was afraid of hearing. Maybe he was just trying to convince himself they were here. After all, searching every world was beyond difficult. It was starting to become frustrating. He wanted to believe that the next world would be the one. DK placed a giant hand on his shoulder, giving an encouraging smile. At least Sora had friends to dry the sorrow away with their support.

"Thanks," Sora said. "I'm okay. Just gotta keep looking."

DK placed Sora on his shoulders, knowing a ride would make him feel better. And it was starting to work. He couldn't wait swing through the tress again. After convincing Cranky to let Isabelle and Chibi stay, Sora, DK, Diddy, Luigi, and Yoshi left to liberate the Kongs from the wrath of King. K Rool.

Isabelle sat down in her chair, pulling out the Wii Stream to watch the action unfold. Cranky sat back in his chair. The perpetual frown he carried was hijacked by sadness. He pulled out a photo, staring at with a sentimental spark that was hazed by a sense of tragedy. While both Cranky and Isabelle were busy, Dixie snuck out of the hideout, refusing to let her little sister suffer at K. Rool's hands.

With a dejected sigh, Cranky said to the photo, "Why does it have to be this way, old friend?"

* * *

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	21. Chapter 20: Kong Liberation

**Chapter 20: Kong Liberation **

The day became hotter. Despite the occasional shade provided by the trees, the group couldn't escape the sun's overbearing rays. Still, they moved forward through the humid jungle, stomaching the heat through their determination alone. Suddenly, DK came to a halt. A strange sensation had shoved its way into his nostrils, like an unwanted guest. It reeked of sweat and body spray.

"What's up?" Sora asked, curious.

DK responded with a loud grunt, and ran deeper into the jungle, startling Sora in the process, forcing him to clutch on tightly to DK's shoulders. Everyone else hurried after the two. It wasn't long before DK came to a sudden halt, which almost sent Sora off him.

"A little warning next time!" Sora said. "You're not equipped with seatbelts!"

DK hushed Sora and gestured towards a tree nearby them. When the others arrived, they looked in the same direction as Sora and DK. Leaning against the tree was a muscular Kremling with light blue skin, wearing camouflaged overalls, and had four horns on his head. Upon hearing Sora shout, he stood up and started an intense scan of the area.

Everyone ducked behind some long grass and maneuvered themselves around the Kremling, making sure not to be within his line of sight. When they were facing him from his side, they peeked out of the tall grass.

"Who that?" Yoshi asked.

"Krusha," Diddy said. "One of K. Rool's muscle. Must be on patrol." His eyes brightened in excitement. "Hey! Maybe he knows where the others are! Let's capture him!"

Sora grinned and summoned the Keyblade. "Good idea! We'll all jump him at once."

"Hold on," Luigi said, hesitant. "We should be furtive in our approach."

Sora winced upon hearing Luigi's cautious tongue sting his ears. "Why? It's five against one. We can easily take him."

"You never learn, do you?" Luigi asked, annoyed. "Once again jumping into a situation without thinking things first."

They started arguing over the plan. A painful match of volleyball was going on in Yoshi's head; the pounding seemed to intensify with each hit. It was tiring, and he started to become doubtful of Isabelle's encouragement from earlier. Ignoring the inconsequential noise, DK walked out from behind the tall grass.

"Think you know better?" Sora asked. "Fine! What's the plan?"

Feeling a breeze of victory brush across his moustache, Luigi said, "Simple. First, we have Diddy hide off in one of those trees."

DK walked back towards the group, holding an unconscious Krusha over his shoulder.

"Then we'll have Yoshi…." Luigi's words trailed off as he noticed DK and Krusha. He was left in stunned silence as DK walked up to Diddy, high fived him, and moved onto another part of the jungle.

Luigi turned back to Sora, who had snatched the victory away, and was staring at him with a smug expression. The plumber responded with an exasperated sigh. Yoshi rolled his eyes at this frivolous display. How was the youngest member of the group acting the most mature?

* * *

Sora and Diddy tied Krusha up to tree in another secluded part of the jungle. They made sure no other Kremlings were nearby. While the two finished up, Yoshi was distracted by a distinct scent. He sniffed the air, which was loud enough to catch Luigi's attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Yoshi continued sniffing, making sure his suspicions were correct. "Dixie following us."

Diddy felt every part of his body become numb, not wanting to believe what he heard. For a moment, he thought Yoshi's words were jumbled through the random sounds of animal noises.

"She is?" he asked. "Are you positive?"

"She hiding in that tree," Yoshi said.

To his surprise, a familiar monkey wearing a pink beret poked her out of it, left in complete bewilderment.

"What!? How did you know I was here!? I thought I was being sneaky."

"Yoshi's nose doesn't lie. Me smelled a banana scented perfume."

Dixie smacked her forehead. "Aw, why did I even put that on today?"

Dixie leaped out from the trees and landed in front of the group. Diddy hurried over to her; panic started to drill against his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Diddy asked. "Cranky told you to stay put!"

Dixie placed both hands on her hips. "Since when have I ever listened to Cranky? I'm not just going to stand around while my baby sister is being held captive! It isn't right! Plus, I get worried about you, Dids."

"Don't worry about me." While giving a reassuring smile, he gestured the others. "I've got DK and my new pals to back me up."

"It doesn't matter." A sincere, worried glare clouded her once sparkling eyes. "You're my world. If something happened you, I could never forgive myself. Please! Let me come with you!"

Diddy rubbed his head, skeptical. "I don't know. It's just…I don't want anything to happen to you, either."

He felt Dixie grab his hands, holding them with a gentle, warm grip. A reassuring light in those emerald green eyes pushed away the smog of concern. Something about those eyes put him in a state of peace. Once, he had to rescue DK from King K. Rool. The task was overwhelming. An entire army of Kremlings stood in his path.

At first, he doubted himself; he didn't have the immeasurable strength or courage that DK possessed. But Dixie stood by his side throughout the whole journey. She encouraged him through the tough times, not once letting her positive attitude waver against the Kremling crew. When Diddy looked into those eyes, he felt like he obtained the same courage that beat through DK's heart.

Given the situation right now, maybe he needed that strength again.

"C'mon, Dids," Dixie said. "You and I are unstoppable together. With the six of us, those Kremlings won't know what hit them!"

He still heard a skeptical sound buzz through his ear like a fly. But those thoughts were interrupted when he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. He turned to see DK smiling, and them mumbled something to him.

"You sure?" Diddy asked. DK nodded. He turned to Sora's group, looking to see if they were accepting, too.

Sora placed both hands behind his head, grinning. "It wouldn't hurt. The more the merrier, I say."

"Dixie a lot of fun, too!" Yoshi said.

Feeling better about the situation, Diddy felt himself relax. Perhaps there was no harm in bringing her along. Although the buzzing lingered, it wasn't as loud. He had confidence in everyone.

"Alright," Diddy said. "You can come along!"

Dixie hooted in exuberance, removed Diddy's hat, and kissed his head with relentless appreciation. Diddy responded with hysterical laughter.

"Hate to interrupt," Luigi said, "but we should probably wake this guy up if we plan to find the other Kongs."

Diddy smirked. "Leave it to me!"

He said something to DK in his native language. A mischievous grin appeared on DK's face, and he walked over to Krusha, maintaining that happy expression the whole time.

"What you tell him?" Yoshi asked.

"Just watch!" Diddy said.

DK stretched out his arm, as if preparing to slap the Kremling. Then, he shouted right in his face, waking the Kremling up from his forced slumber. After stammering for a moment, Krusha shook his head, regaining his consciences.

"What's going on here?" Krusha asked; he had a heavy Austrian accent. "Who caused my beautiful ears to ring?"

He soon noticed the group. But more importantly, noticed DK's hairy face right in his personal boundaries.

Unfazed by the gorilla, Krusha said, "Well, well. If it isn't that puny monkey Donkey Kong and his friends. You think you can scare the mighty Krusha with your ugly mug?"

He tried to move, but felt the restraints around his wrists.

"A prisoner now, am I?" He laughed. "Don't insult me. My muscles can break through boulders. I cannot be contained."

"We know," Diddy said, giving him a smug look. He pat DK on the arm. "But this big guy's a whole other story. Tell us where our friends are!"

Krusha laughed harder. "That's a good one, little monkey boy. Your threats are just as empty as your brains. I can take anything you throw at me. Specially those sissy fists from that dumb Kong."

Enraged, DK was prepared to prove Krusha wrong, but Diddy grabbed his arm as it started winding up like a jet propeller.

"This isn't going to work," Diddy said. "We need him conscious."

Disappointed, DK lowered his arm.

"We need to think of some other way to get the information out of him," Luigi said.

"Oh, please," Krusha said, undaunted. "Nothing will work. This bod of steel can take anything."

Luigi glared at him, annoyed. "You know what? Maybe DK's method isn't a bad idea, after all."

The jungle grew silent as everyone brainstormed ideas. Unfortunately, they were about as smart as Krusha's educational background. Krusha watched with an arrogant smirk as the group continued to struggle with a plan.

"I got it!" Dixie said, beaming in excitement.

"What is it?" Diddy asked, feeling the same ecstatic energy swirl in his stomach.

Dixie whispered the idea in his ear; that ecstatic energy solidified into an icy sheet of horror.

"Oh, Dixie, no!" Diddy said. "Not that!"

Dixie pushed his cheeks together with her hands, looking straight at him with an intense glare.

"It's the only way," she said, in a melodramatic tone. "No one can withstand something so horrible."

Diddy blushed. "Oh, come on. It's not that bad. I was…just going through a faze. Also, I don't want our new friends to bear witness to it. It's still embarrassing."

"Listen, something that embarrassing may end up saving the lives of our fellow Kongs." Dixie placed her arm around Diddy's back. With her free hand, she waved it in the air. "Future generations will look back and recognize you for being a hero."

"Why is Dixie cleaning the air?" Yoshi asked, confused.

Diddy sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine. But this is the last time, okay? I'm burning that tape after this is done."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

Dixie smiled with confidence. "Oh, you'll see. Keep Krusha tied up while we run back to Diddy's treehouse. Be right back!"

Before anyone could inquire further, the two Kongs left in a hurry. Shrugging, the group decided to wait. Their well of ideas was dry, so they would accept anything; Dixie seemed confident in this plan of hers.

Krusha, however, remained unfazed. "Go on! Try anything you like! Nothing you do will destroy the spirit of the mighty Krusha!"

"Shut up!" Sora and his friends shouted.

The so called mighty Krusha remained quiet, shrinking back into the tree like a shriveled flower. And he remained silent as DK kept an eye on him. The others were on the lookout for Diddy and Dixie's return. During their moment of leisure, Luigi started to reflect on everything that transpired.

Frustration was a dominant emotion. He felt that time had been lost because of Sora's irrational behavior. The grudge refused to scurry back into its squalid hole. Sora shared those same feelings. Yoshi could feel it hover over his forehead like a dark cloud; waiting wasn't going to work, he thought. There had to be some way to mend this broken relationship. The longer it stagnated, the less likely it would heal.

Luigi had to stop lingering on the issue. It'd only reignite his anger. He needed to focus his mind elsewhere. Sure enough, he found a thread to follow; it was one that filled him with intrigue.

"Donkey Kong," he said out loud. "That names rings a bell. Where have I heard it before?"

"Maybe Luigi imagining it?" Yoshi asked.

"No. I swear I've heard that name somewhere." He continued pulling on the thread. Then, he found the end, and was greeted by an avalanche of awoken memories. "Oh, now I remember! When we were younger, my brother dated this girl named Pauline! She's currently the mayor of the city we grew up in. One day a giant ape escaped from the zoo and kidnapped her. Naturally, Mario saved her, but he told me the ape was named Donkey Kong!"

Sora was in shock. "That's a crazy coincidence!"

"I know!" Luigi said. "What are the odds?"

He looked back at DK, who was in the middle of having a staring contest with Krusha. Soon, it escalated into a competition of muscle, as the two started flexing.

"Is that all the muscle you got, monkey boy?" Krusha asked. "Let me show what a true beefcake can do."

"But this can't be the same Donkey Kong…" Luigi eyes widened in a startling realization, as he remembered the person who ignited the idea in the first place. "Unless Cranky was…"

"We're back!" Dixie said.

Everyone turned to see the Dixie holding a boombox in her hands. Diddy was trailing behind, staring at the dirt beneath his feet.

Sora was perplexed. "Music? That's the plan?"

Never losing her confident spark, Dixie placed the boombox on the ground. "Oh, this is no ordinary music. Krusha's gonna wish he had gone deaf after he hears this. Diddy, tape!"

She outstretched her hand as Diddy – with reluctance – handed it over.

"Please don't judge me," Diddy said with a dispirited tone in his voice.

Diddy flinched as he heard the slot of the boombox close. Krusha thought this was a joke. His confidence brightened the jungle.

"Bring it on, wimpy Kongs!"

Dixie hit the 'play' button. Out of the speakers came the lonesome sound of Diddy beatboxing.

And then, he started rapping: "So they're finally here, performing for you. If you know the words, you can join in too. Put your hands together, if you want to clap. As we take you through this monkey rap! Huh!"

The sky shuttered in fear from Krusha's cries of anguish. "NOOOOOOO!"

Three minutes later….

With the rap nearing its end, everyone had a different reaction to what they were hearing. Diddy was embarrassed, covering his eyes with his cap. Dixie and DK gave him a supportive pat on the back. Sora and Luigi were doing everything to suppress their laughter. And Yoshi – well, he was surprised to see his foot tapping along to the rhythm.

"Why me like this song!?" He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

But it was apparent that Krusha had lost his composure. The cheesy lyrics were unbearable. One of King K. Rool's most stalwart of minions had devolved into a pathetic mess, unable to withstand the atrocious lyrics any longer.

The rap: "Walnuts, peanuts, pineapple smells. Grapes, melons, oranges, and coconut shells!"

"OKAY!" Krusha said, having a nervous breakdown, on the verge of tears. "OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TALK!" He broke into sobs. "Just make it stop!"

Content, Dixie stopped the tape, and she and DK walked over to interrogate Krusha, whose miserable crying was display for everyone in the jungle to hear. Diddy sighed, relieved he didn't have to hear it again.

"So, what was that about?" Sora asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Diddy adjusted his cap, still ashamed. "It was a faze, alright!? I thought I could be a rapper. Didn't pan out so well."

"Well, it was a good attempt," Sora said, "I guess."

"Me actually liked it," Yoshi said. Diddy, along with everyone else, turned to him in surprise. The dinosaur had an earnest smile. "Diddy spitting hot rhymes."

Feeling elated from the compliment, Diddy gave Yoshi a high five. "See? This guy GETS it!"

Sora turned to Luigi with an incredulous expression.

"Good taste grows with age," Luigi said.

"That's true," Sora said.

After obtaining the information they needed, DK untied Krusha, and he sprinted into the tall grass, blubbering all the way back to K. Rool's lair.

"What's the scoop, Dixie?" Sora asked.

"Well, Lanky is being held in Fungi Forest," Dixie said. "While Chunky is at Angry Aztec."

"And Candy and Tiny?" Diddy asked.

Dixie closed her eyes. Just saying the words sent a sharp pain into her abdomen. "They're being held at K. Rool's lair."

Diddy lowered his head in dismay. DK remained silent. Rage started to build in his chest. But it wasn't like any he felt before. It didn't feel primal; this anger went beyond anything his simple mind could comprehend. It felt like something was squeezing every positive feeling out of his heart; in its place was nothing but despair.

"Why specifically there?" Luigi asked.

"Candy is DK's girlfriend," Diddy said. "Probably using her as bait. Same for Tiny."

DK hated being reminded that everyone he loved was being held captive. He didn't know who to blame. Himself? K. Rool? Everything started to become incomprehensible. Unable to contain the anger, he let out a fierce howl that echoed throughout the jungle. The chattering animals grew silent with fear as their ruler expressed his fury.

Before he could let it consume him, a voice pulled out from the gutter of anger. "DK, don't worry! We'll get her back!"

DK looked to see the voice belonged to Sora. Once again, DK focused on those blue, trustworthy eyes. They were determined; they were courageous; and would never back down from a fight.

"You're not alone," Sora said. "Just look around you. We're all in this together. There's no way K. Rool is going to stop us from saving them."

The squeezing sensation loosened. Everything seemed transparent. Sora's calm words had silenced the livid beast inside. Sometimes a ruler's greatest asset are the people they trust with their life. Taking a deep breath, he deflated into a sense of peace. This put Sora's mind at ease, too.

"We should focus on finding Lanky and Chunky first," Diddy said. "We don't know what to expect from K. Rool."

"Then let's split into two teams," Sora said. "That'll cover a lot more ground."

"Are you positive that's a good idea?" Luigi asked.

Sora winced; he did everything to restrain the grudge. This wasn't the time for another meaningless argument.

"The quicker we rescue them, the quicker we can go after K. Rool," Sora said, remaining composed. "I know we've been at each other's throats, but I thought this one through."

For once, Luigi concurred. "Alright. I'll take your word for it."

Yoshi started to feel excited. Were they starting to warm up to each other? This seemed like a good indication. He had to keep the momentum going. But how? Another game of volleyball took place in head. Although, this time, it was an argument with himself. He had an idea, but was worried of the consequences.

Still, the feeling to proceed yelled the loudest; this might be his only chance to fix their relationship. He strolled over to Diddy and Dixie, and called them into a huddle.

Luigi raised a suspicious eyebrow as the kids discussed Yoshi's plan. "What are you guys doing?"

The three broke out of their huddle, and turned to others with wide, guilty grins.

"We've made a decision," Diddy said. "The three of us are going to Fungi Forest. You guys go Angry Aztec with DK. We'll meet up at Cranky's."

"Huh!?" Sora asked, startled. "Wait a minute!"

Mustering the most innocent smile, Yoshi said, "Bye-bye."

The three left in a hurry, leaving everyone else in utter confusion.

"Yoshi!" Luigi said in anger. "Come back here!"

"Me can't hear you!" Yoshi said. "Me have no ears! Sora knows!"

Luigi and Sora turned to each other in shock. Everything happened so fast, like an unexpected strike of lightning. DK, however, was overjoyed to be traveling with his new friends. With a hoot, he brought them into a giant hug.

"Something tells me this was Yoshi's idea," Sora said; his cheeks were scrunched together from DK's massive arm.

"What was your first guess?" Luigi asked, sarcastic. "Look, let's just try to cooperate for now. At least until we get our ship back."

"Fine by me," Sora said. He looked up at DK. "Okay, big guy! To Angry Aztec!"

Still holding the two in his arms, DK hurried off to rescue Chunky.

"Hey, you could put us down!" Luigi said.

"What's wrong, Luigi?" Sora asked with a grin. "You're not expecting to get 'monkeysick,' are you?"

Luigi gave him an evil glare. "You know, an encore of that rap sounds pretty good right about now."

* * *

K. Rool sat on his throne, watching the monitor in front of him. His secret project was near completion. He wiggled his fingers in delight. Everything was coming together without any hindrances; and it kept him occupied from the fact that the Blast-O-Matic was in a stagnant state (no thanks in part to the incompetence of his subordinates).

"Donkey Kong will never be able to stop me now," K. Rool said. "Victory will soon be mine."

A flash of white static filled the screen, which soon turned into an image of Krusha. He was a nervous wreck. Sweat poured down his scaly face like a rainstorm. His body trembled; the speakers picked up his pitiful whimpering.

K. Rool was startled by his sudden appearance. "You numbskull! This isn't a horror movie! Don't pop on screen like some cheap jumpscare!"

"S-Sorry, y-y-our nastiness!" Krusha said, struggling to form words from beneath his anxiety. "But this is an emergency!"

"Krusha, you look pale. What happened?"

The memories returned with a vengeance. "It was terrible! Those horrible monkeys tied me up. T-Then, the rap! O-Oh, the rap! I can still hear it. 'If he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt.' Well, it hurts me alright." He pointed at his head. "Here!"

"Get on with it!" K. Rool said, becoming furious.

"They got the information out of me," Krusha said. "They're on their way to save the other Kongs."

K. Rool sat back in his chair to absorb this information. He appeared rather calm. "Do not concern yourself. Not only do I have you dimwits, but I have the Heartless. They will never succeed. Even if by some miracle they save the two out there, my machine will be ready before they can infiltrate my lair."

"But these three strangers are helping them," Krusha said.

K. Rool's composed demeanor dispersed into fragments of panic. He didn't expect Sora and his friends to join forces with the Kongs. It may expedite their efforts in stopping his plans. He squeezed his fist in aggravation; his weapon was nearly finished, and he wouldn't let those meddlers dismantle it – to watch in helpless agony as your greatest achievement turned into a pile of scrap.

"Quickly, alert our troops to search the island for them!" K. Rool said. "Then, tell our robotics team to work double time on the project! We're going to need it!"

Krusha saluted. "Yes, sir."

K. Rool switched the video feed to the control room. Most of the Kremlings appeared lethargic. This didn't bode well. The pain in his chest started to return. Taking slow breathes, he tried to quell those feelings.

"Chief Technician!" K. Rool said in a commanding tone.

One of the Kremlings stumbled into frame, anxious to look into the bloodshot eye of his king.

"I trust that the Blast-O-Matic will be ready soon?" K. Rool asked.

The technician gulped, feeling his legs turn into mush.

K. Rool frowned. "Is that silence I hear? Not a good conversation starter. You better start talking, or I'll make sure you never speak again."

"We've had a few technical problems, your majesty," the technician said. "We're still figuring out how to extract the darkness from the Heartless. And my men haven't been any help! They're lazy!"

One of the Kremlings peeked out from behind the computer. "He's lying, sire. He's not only been playing Super Kremling Sixty-Four, but he beat your high score!"

"What!?" Furious, K. Rool slammed his fist onto the throne. "It's one thing to be lazy, but beating my high score!? That's a travesty!"

Now a nervous wreck, the technician dropped onto his hands and knees. "Please forgive me, oh great one! That game's too addicting! We'll get the Blast-O-Matic done! We've worked so hard!"

"Let's make sure no more time is wasted, hm?" K. Rool said with a sinister smirk. "Guards! Make sure no one leaves until my machine is ready!"

Little crocodiles that appeared akin to K. Rool's pet entered the control room. The sounds of their snapping jaws reverberated throughout vicinity. Knowing the danger these little creatures possessed, most of the Kremlings scrambled to their positions and resumed work on the machine. They felt the creatures' putrid breath brush against their skin; one blunder could be fatal.

One of the Kremlings, however, was not intimidated, and just started laughing. "Are you serious!? These little things are guards? Ha! Ha!"

Insulted, one of the crocodiles bit his tail, releasing a tremendous amount of pain. The Kremling ran around the room, desperate to loosen the crocodile's grip. K. Rool sighed in annoyance; his men were inept, but knew that their undying loyalty would never waver. They would finish the job.

He turned back to his screen and brought up the jungle. Although excited to finally rid himself of the Kongs, a small shard of sadness floated in his eyes.

"Sorry, old friend," K. Rool said. "This is the way it has to be."

Unbeknownst to K. Rool, someone had been spying through the window, and heard every horrific detail of his plans. Not wasting any time, he flew back to the jungle.

* * *

Back in Cranky's Hideout, Isabelle watched the group's progress. After spending the stressful morning traversing a dangerous jungle, she was content with chronicling the journey again. Although she felt the time spent did strengthen her courage. Sometimes you had to put your foot forward in certain situations and act. She felt humbled by the whole ordeal.

If only she found that courage sooner. Maybe Digby would be—stop! This isn't the time to dwell on the past. Sighing, she wrote in her journal. The sounds of scribbling gave her comfort. It put her in a better state of mind.

And Cranky had his own form of relaxing. He shuffled through his records, picked one out, and walked over to the player. The whole while he was grumbling about Dixie.

"That naughty little Kong," he said. "She's gonna get it the next time I see her."

"I wouldn't worry too much, sir," Isabelle said. "She seems to be doing just fine with the others."

"Hopefully that bumbling grandson of mine won't mess things up," Cranky said. He lifted the needle, placed the record on the player, and sat back in his chair. "In the meanwhile, it's time to put on some more classics."

"As much as I enjoy listening to your eight-bit soundtracks," Isabelle said in a polite tone, "I need to focus on my journal."

Cranky glowered. "My house, my rules. You will come to appreciate the good old days of video game music. Not like what they have now with their full-blown orchestral scores. Yoko Shimomura can't compete with the classics!"

"Who's that?" Isabelle asked.

Cranky looked at the fourth wall. "No one in particular."

Their discussion was interrupted by an urgent knock at the door.

"Young lady, would you get that?" Cranky asked. "I would but…I refuse to stand up."

Least he's honest in his excuse, Isabelle thought. She stood up, opened the door, and was greeted by a giant green parrot. He flew into the room in a panic, crashing right into Cranky's record player.

"No!" Cranky said, horrified. "My eight-bit melodies! I will preserve you!"

He picked up the record, scrutinized it for any scratches, and then sighed in relief. With an angry glare, he turned to the parrot, who had stood up, and shook his ruffled feathers.

"This better be important, Squawks!" Cranky said, irritated.

"Squawks!" the parrot said in teror. "We've got a big problem! Our whole island is in danger!"

* * *

Fungi Forest was like something out of a fairytale – a place only imagined by the most proficient of dreamers, whose minds have dug deep into the realm of surrealism. Lush green grass traveled as far as the eye could see. Giant mushrooms the size of buildings stood tall over the forest.

Some mushrooms were not only tall, but wide in size. They were inhabitable, as they had doors and windows. In the center of the forest was a giant Cuckoo Clock. A giant pendulum hung below it, swinging back and forth.

Nearby, three Kremlings were guarding one of the Kongs residing in a cave with metal bars: an orange orangutan named Lanky, who wore blue overalls and a small white shirt that couldn't cover his navel. He had long arms, a stretchy face, and a red nose. Right now, he was exhausted from two of the Kremlings clamoring at him.

"Hey, Kong," one of the Kremlings said. "Make some more funny faces."

"Aw, c'mon, fellas," Lanky said. "My cheeks are getting numb."

"As the King's lackeys, we deserve our entertainment! Hop to it!"

With a reluctant sigh, he stretched his cheeks wide. The two Kremlings started howling with laughter, while the third rolled his eyes at their moronic display of amusement. Meanwhile, two more Kremlings were patrolling not too far from Lanky's location. Diddy made his grand entrance by hanging upside-down on one of the trees; his tail was wrapped around one of the branches.

"Hey, Tweedledumb and Tweedledumer!" Diddy said. The two faced him. "Bet ya can't catch me!"

He retracted into the tree.

"It's a Kong!" one of the Kremlings said.

"No kidding! Come on, Tweedledumer! Let's get 'em!"

"Hey!"

The two hurried over to the tree. Unfortunately, Diddy was nowhere to be seen. Their only option was to climb. One of them started to ascend the tree…only to slide straight down onto his backside.

"Um, I got this," the first Kremling said.

The second smacked his forehead. Before he could assist, Dixie snuck up from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. She clasped her hands together.

"Aw, poor Kremling," she said in mocking tone. "Can't even catch one little Kong!"

She kissed the Kremling on the cheek and hurried towards another tree, escaping before he could capture her. Aggravating for being outsmarted by a Kong, the Kremling ran over to Dixie's tree, and through pure adrenaline, started climbing without an issue. Dixie was relaxing on a branch towards the top of the tree, holding a coconut with her hands.

She sang: "Say 'one banana' and 'zing-zang-zote.' Then say 'coconut' and it should float."

The Kremling appeared out of the bushes, shouting, "Aha!"

Dixie dropped the coconut on his head, sending him plummeting to the ground, and he entered a state of unconsciousness. The Kremling who was enduring the endless, inane laughter from his comrades, heard the commotion, and spun around to see what was happening. Before he could assist, an egg hit him right in the face.

While trying to wipe the yolk off, he was defenseless from the incoming, rocklike strike of Yoshi's head. The two remaining Kremlings turned around, and went on the offense. Yoshi kicked one aside, then slammed his head into the other one's hip. Neither Kremling stood a chance against the dinosaur.

The last remaining Kremling continued in a vain attempt to climb up after Diddy. With each attempt, he slid back down, growing more irritable by the second. Focusing every ounce of strength, he made one last attempt, and climbed to the top of the tree.

Only to slide back down again.

Exhausted, he pressed his hand against the tree. Diddy descended from above, still upside down, smirking.

"Good try," Diddy said. "Here's a consolation prize for your efforts." He leaned his fist backwards. "Banana Slamma!"

With one punch, the Kremling met the same fate as his companions: knocked unconscious. As Diddy landed on the ground, Dixie hurried over to join him, basking in his victory.

Diddy smacked his hands together. "That wasn't too hard."

"Seriously!" Dixie said. "These Kremlings are a joke." She then glared at him in confusion. "By the way, Banana Slamma?"

Diddy smiled with pride. "My new catchphrase! You like?"

"About as much as your rap," Dixie said with a soft giggle.

Diddy's pride descended a staircase of displeasure. But then ran back up them with a new catchphrase.

"Okay, how about 'Monkey Muscle?'" Diddy asked.

Dixie patted his shoulder. "No, honey. Just stop before you even get started."

The spider monkey pouted and crossed his arms.

"Aw, don't worry, Dids." She wrapped her arm around him. "I still think you're the coolest!"

Diddy blushed, feeling his confidence return. "Y-You do?"

"Of course, you silly monkey!" Dixie said. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Yoshi got the two's attention. They turned to see the damage he caused – three crocodiles forced into a painful slumber; and when they awoke, their self-esteem would suffer a huge blow, knowing they were trounced by children.

"Nice work, Yoshi!" Diddy said. "Looks like you did a number on them."

"Well, me just use my head," Yoshi said.

Diddy chuckled. "Sounds like something DK would do."

"Hey, one of those Kremlings is holding the switch to this gate," Lanky said.

The group rummaged through every Kremling until they found the item in question. Upon hitting the button, the metal bars descended into the earth below. Overjoyed, and relieved, Lanky ran out of the cave, and met up with the group.

"Are you okay?" Dixie asked.

Lanky exhaled the tension out of his throat. "I'm fine now. It was terrible. They were treating me like a sideshow freak. My face can only stretch so far! Ain't made of silly putty, ya know?"

"Why don't you go rest?" Diddy said. "Leave everything to us."

"Sounds like a good idea." Lanky got into a handstand. "You kids take care now."

Yoshi watched in shock as Lanky walked up a short mountain using his hands. He shook his head – here he thought the heat was painting a false picture in his mind.

"How he do that!?" Yoshi asked.

Diddy scratched his head. "Good question. I keep forgetting to ask him. He's an…interesting Kong. Least he's okay."

"I just hope Tiny's okay, too," Dixie said in concern.

"No worries, Dixie," Diddy said with an encouraging smile. "Once we're with DK and the others again, we're going to take that butt ugly King down! Nothing can stop us!"

Diddy's confident tone seeped into Dixie's fur, reigniting her spirits. "Yeah! Of course! I know we will!"

"Let's head back to Cranky's," Diddy said. "Hopefully the others will be there."

Diddy left for Cranky's hideout. Dixie started to follow, but she came to a halt. Someone was missing. She looked over her shoulder to see Yoshi staring at the sky. His thoughts soared through the clouds, lost in a state of regret.

"You okay?" Dixie walked over to him, concerned. "Whatchya thinking about?

"They going to be mad at Yoshi," Yoshi said, dejected. "Me wanted them to work together so they stop fighting. Me no like it."

"Well, it wasn't the most direct way to get them together, but they won't be mad at you."

"Dixie think so?"

Dixie smiled. "I know so. You're coming from a good place. You just want to help them. Seeing two friends fight like that wouldn't make anyone feel good. I'm sure they'll understand. If they don't, tell them how you feel straight from your heart."

Yoshi took a moment to let her words linger, like a tide slowly drifting back out to the sea. She was right. Sometimes, actions speak louder than words. But other times, words can exemplify one's actions. He needed to pour his emotions into those words – tell them how much the fighting hurts.

"Okay," Yoshi said; he felt a small elbow of encouragement nudge at his arm. "Thanks."

Dixie pat his head. "You're welcome. Now no more moping around. We've got work to do."

* * *

Stepping into Angry Aztec felt like someone turned up the heat in a furnace. The afternoon sun was hot enough on its own; wandering through an arid desert only made things worse. At least the sights were pleasant: large ancient temples stood tall throughout various sections of the vicinity, refusing to deteriorate with the passing of time.

Stone pathways and stairs were built to allow easy access throughout the desert. Scattered around those pathways were pools of quicksand glowing in the sunlight, like an ethereal trap waiting to devour a hapless tourist.

Sora would've loved to take in the sights, but he was too busy avoiding the sharp nails of a monkey-like Heartless (which were called Power Wilds). With a fierce slash, he managed to knock one down a flight of stairs. Luigi, who was fighting another one, noticed the incoming Heartless; he side stepped, allowing the Power Wild to collide with its brethren, and they both fell into the hungry jaws of the quicksand.

While the two dealt with the Heartless, DK found himself engaged in battle with a horde of Kremlings (and yet, he felt this fight would barely count as a warmup exercise). Watching from a giant metal cage was Chunky Kong; he was a robust baboon that wore a red backwards cap, a blue vest, white shirt, and a belt.

His size was comparable to DK's. However, despite having the might of a tank, he had the spirit of a timid rabbit. He watched the ensuing battle, shivering in trepidation.

"This is too scary!" Chunky said. "I don't see how things could get worse!"

A dragonfly flew by his cage, and he let out an effeminate scream of terror.

DK delivered an uppercut to one of the Kremlings, sending him soaring into the sky. Another one charged for him, but he tripped the Kremling, grabbed his tail, and swung him into a few more, knocking them all over. He smirked, pleased with his efforts.

However, misfortune can grace the overconfident. An orange exploded right near the gorilla, causing him to hoot in dismay. Looking up at one of the temples, he saw a muscular Kremling responsible for the attack. DK tried to climb the temple, but the Kremling's pitching speed was lightning fast. All DK could do was run around, dodging the incoming oranges.

Sora swept a Power Wild off its feet with his Keyblade; then, he stabbed it in the chest. Glancing over his shoulder, another one prepared to pounce.

"Freeze!" Sora shouted.

A powerful blue mist coated the Heartless in a sheet of ice, and it collided with a nearby pillar. Sora hurried over, delivering the finishing blow. He heard DK's distress hooting, and turned to see the him being bombarded with oranges.

"Hang on!" Sora said. He hurried over to DK's location. "Give me a boost! I got this guy!"

DK nodded, cupped his hands together, placed them on the ground, and pushed Sora into the air. The Kremling held up another orange, but before he could throw it, Sora shot a fire spell. Upon colliding with the orange, a huge explosion erupted, sending the Kremling screaming over the horizon.

Luigi finished off the remaining Heartless from a raised platform. As he stopped to catch his breath, he heard a faint running sound, which was mixed with an odd wood-like noise. And it was getting louder. And faster. And louder. And faster. He turned around to see a Kremling wearing a red barrel. Written on the front were three letters that filled him with dread:

TNT

With little time to move, he launched a fire spell, which caused it to explode; and it knocked Luigi off the edge, making him fall into the quicksand. He stood up, feeling the weight of sand push against his body. The particles seeped into his hair and clothes.

Sora, who had landed back on the platform, noticed what happened, and gasped in shock. "Oh, no!"

"Don't worry!" Luigi said. "It's not like the movies! Quicksand isn't that dangerous!"

"No, behind you!"

Luigi turned to see three flying Heartless head straight for him.

He gulped. "But those guys are a different story! Help!"

Sora hurried over to Luigi's location, and fought off the Heartless, using every spell and ability at his disposal. Once they were defeated, Sora stuck his Keyblade out for Luigi to grab. Although it was a struggle at first, he was able to free Luigi from the desert's bloodstream. The two fell onto the ground to catch their breath.

Everything seemed still. The sky was peaceful. Clouds drifted by at a slow pace.

Luigi sat up, catching his breath. "Close one. Thanks."

"There's no way I'd let those Heartless hurt you," Sora said as he sat up, too. "We gotta stick together, right?"

"True that," Luigi said.

They both turned to each other, smiling. For the first time in a while, the resentful fissure that kept them separated was starting to reform. Sora knew that, while he saw the flaws in Luigi (which were sometimes grading), the positives outweigh the negatives. He was loyal, trustworthy, and sometimes, his honesty held Sora's thoughts from soaring too high.

Luigi, meanwhile, always felt encouraged by Sora's upbeat attitude. Something about it kept him going, no matter how many times he tries to run away from the situation. There was this admiration they held for one another; in a way, those strengths were what inspired the other to keep searching for their loved ones.

Before Sora could open his mouth, he saw DK run over to them.

"How'd it go, big guy?" Sora asked.

DK pointed to a giant hill of battered Kremlings, moaning and groaning from the pain.

Sora chuckled. "Ask a stupid question."

DK grinned with pride in his eyes. His expression changed to concern when he noticed the sand covering Luigi.

"I'm okay," Luigi said as he tried brushing the sand off his clothes. "Never leave home without an extra pair of overalls. Too bad it's on the ship."

"We'll get it back," Sora said. "First, let's help DK's friend."

* * *

Once the group arrived at the cage, DK bent the bars wide open, allowing Chunky to exit. He was filled with such elation that he picked up Luigi and gave him a bear hug. Every bone in his body started to feel like crushed seeds.

"Oh, thank you!" Chunky said, as happy tears streamed down his face. "Thank you, mister! That was so scary!"

"Lungs….getting…crushed…." Luigi said in agony."

"Sorry." He placed Luigi on the ground. Covered in sand and almost crushed – today had been nothing short of miracles.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine," Chunk said. He whimpered. "Those Kremlings are so mean. I thought I'd never get out of here."

Luigi, who was loosening his torso, glared at him. "With a grip like that, you could've escaped. Why didn't you?"

"Oh, no, no!" Chunky said. "Breaking out sounds incredibly frightening."

Luigi's jaw dropped from that ridiculous answer. Sora couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wow," Sora said. "Never thought I'd meet someone who's more afraid of things than Luigi. You're a dime a dozen."

Luigi frowned. "Hey, I'm not afraid of EVERYTHING. Sometimes I just get a nervous tic."

Sora narrowed his eyes at him.

"A giant nervous tic that mostly affects my legs," Luigi said with in an awkward, nervous tone. "They always want to move towards the nearest exit for some reason."

Ignoring Luigi, Sora turned back to Chunky. "Anyway, do you want us to walk you home?"

"No, I should be okay," Chunky said. "I'll manage. Don't know who you are, but you must be good friends with DK. Thanks, again!"

Sora and his friends began their long trek back to Cranky's hideout. While they felt accomplished, there was no reason to relax. A shadow in the form of a vile crocodile continued to trail behind them, causing an immeasurable amount of grief.

And if they didn't vanquish this shadow soon, it would consume the whole jungle in a cloak of eternal suffering.

* * *

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	22. Chapter 21: An Estranged Friendship

**Chapter 21: An Estranged Friendship**

An avalanche of horrified emotions collided with Cranky and Isabelle. With each sentence Squawks uttered, the two sunk deeper into the snow. Cranky took it hard; he felt around in his pocket for the photo, squeezing it, trying to believe that Squawks' claims were erroneous. He wanted to just dive into the photo and escape into the past, where life was carefree.

But the past was a relic, much like the various antiques he had collected.

"That monster!" Isabelle said. "Why would he do such a terrible thing?"

Cranky usual irritable demeanor was replaced by pure enmity. "This time he's gone too far. He must be stopped! Can you tell where those goofballs are on your doo-hickey?"

Isabelle nodded and glanced back at the Wii Stream, sighing in relief upon what she noticed. "Looks like they're on their way back."

"Good," Cranky said, expressing her exact sentiments. "Squawks, find DK and his friends. Tell them to head for Funky's!"

Isabelle opened the hatch, allowing the parrot to leave in a hurry.

"Do you think they can make it in time?" Isabelle asked.

Cranky sat back in his chair, thoughtful. "My grandson may be a dimwit, but he rules the jungle. He will do whatever it takes to keep it safe. Just like I did years ago. That's why I chose him to be my successor. I'm counting on him to stop K. Rool in time."

Isabelle was surprised by Cranky's sincere statement. She smiled; deep within that disgruntled cavern was a flickering gold flame of compassion.

"You must be proud to have a grandson like him," Isabelle said.

Cranky chuckled. "He drives me crazy sometimes, but just seeing that stupid grin of his makes me happy."

Suddenly, a commotion ensued outside. Squawks was screeching in agony. Before they could react, the parrot flew into the hideout, hovering in an uneven manner, and collapsed onto the ground. Torn feathers were sprinkled onto the carpet. The two hurried over to his side; he was on his back, eyes closed, in massive pain. His irregular breathing filled the room with dread.

"Oh, no!" Isabelle said. "Are you okay?"

He opened a single, weak eye. "I tried to get away…there were too many of them…"

The two looked outside to see Squwak's assailants: unusual monkeys with cold, emotionless eyes, staring right into their souls.

"Heartless!" Isabelle said.

"So that's what those things are called," Cranky said. "They've been nothing but trouble. Been helping K. Rool the whole time, I bet." Any pleasant memories he had vanished within a raging storm, which was building in Cranky's chest. "He tried to hurt my family and friends with these abominations. They have nothing to do with this. I'll…I'll never forgive him."

He noticed his cane nearby, and after some thought, came to a decision. It was an asinine one – every rational voice tried to plea with him. But his emotions channeled out the clamoring; all he could think about was releasing the burden from his family. He never wants them to suffer again.

"Keep Squawks safe." Cranky picked up the cane.

Isabelle gasped upon realizing what he was planning. "No. You're not going to…"

"Gonna put this thing to good use for a change," Cranky said. "These Heartless are going to learn why the jungle bowed to me."

Without another word, he walked out of the hideout, and slammed the door shut before Isabelle could stop him. He stared down the Heartless, not showing any fear. Cranky's age withered, but his resolve remained imperishable.

"Heartless? Bah! What jokes. You posers think you can come to my jungle and do as you please?" He cracked his knuckles. "Well, let old Cranky teach you about natural consequences."

One of the Powewilds leaped for him, but he stepped aside with incredible speed, and smacked it on the back with his cane. The other Heartless froze in their place, as if unable to believe what they witnessed.

Cranky smirked. "What? You think I'm a helpless old man? You're a lot denser than I thought. Oh, well. Guess you'll have to learn the hard way." He brandished his cane like a sword, conjuring the spirit of the youthful, stalwart gorilla that once ruled the jungle with pride. "Time to party like it's nineteen eighty-one!"

He slammed his cane down on an incoming Powewild; from there, he leaped off it, and brought his cane down on another one's head. One appeared from behind; Cranky noticed, ducked under the attack, spun around, and tripped it with his cane. He then took the tip and rammed right into its stomach.

"How disappointing," Cranky said. "My wife can hit harder than you onionheads. And she's a ghost!"

Cranky moved away from some claws, and hurried towards the nearest palm tree. He shook the tree hard enough to make it cry coconuts. After gathering some ammunition, he threw them at the Heartless. Some tripped over them, while others collided with their skulls. Taking the opportunity, Cranky scurried towards some barrels, and glared at them with a sense of nostalgia.

"Time to see if I still got it."

Cranky searched deep within in his body for any ounce of strength he could summon. Fragments of that young gorilla's strength was in a peaceful slumber; now, he was going to awaken him. Pulling with all his might, he started to lift the barrel. His arms trembled; he thought his back would collapse like an unstable tower. But he persevered, bringing the barrel right over his head.

With a mighty swing, he threw it into the Heartless, knocking them over. He clutched his lower back, trying to lessen the intense pain.

Cranky winced. "That takes me back. Totally worth it."

Occupied with the ache in his back, he failed to notice a Heartless sneak up behind him. The creature slashed at his shoulder; small pieces of hair flew into the air. Cranky hissed from the sharp pain. As he stumbled forward, another one kicked him in the chest, and he fell straight on the ground. Unbeknownst to him, the picture flew out of his pocket.

Cranky was immobile. Seething pain traveled throughout his aging body. He knew the idea was foolish, but his stubbornness refused to submit. Maybe the instinct of being a ruler never left; he wanted to do what was best for his former subjects.

But most importantly, his family.

He sat up, taking slow, deep breathes. The Heartless hovered around him like vultures, preparing to feast on their vulnerable target.

"You guys don't play fair," Cranky said. "Only I'm allowed to fight dirty!"

One of the Powerwilds prepared to pounce. This was it, Cranky thought. It's all over. If only he could've told his family the truth. He would carry a heavy burden straight to the afterlife.

And then, a massive brown hand grabbed the Powerwild. Cranky looked up to see DK staring straight into the Heartless' eyes, furious that it tried to harm his grandfather. With one punch, he sent the Heartless flying into the horizon. Before the remaining Heartless could attack, Sora and his friends arrived to help, warding the group off with their spells.

DK hurried and help Cranky onto his feet. The elderly Kong took a moment catch his breath, and rubbed the pain in his back.

DK mumbled to him.

"I'm fine," Cranky said. He rubbed his wrist. "Could've taken care of them had my rheumatism not kicked in." He gave a weak smile. "You youngins could learn a thing or two about fighin' from old Cranky."

DK rolled his eyes. Yeah. Definitely fine, he thought. He assisted the others in vanquishing the Heartless. It didn't take long before they were slain; their dark remains vanished into the sun's bright rays. With the battle over, Sora's group walked over to check on Cranky. Diddy came to a halt; he noticed a piece of paper on the ground.

"What happened?" Dixie asked in concern. "Why were you out here? Are the others okay?"

Cranky held out his hand, trying to reassure her. "Don't worry about that. They're fine. You know how I am about unwelcomed guest. Not gonna let them mosey around on my watch. I assume you rescued the other Kongs?"

"Yeah," Sora said. "They should be good." He slammed a fist into his palm. "Now we just need to focus on K. Rool."

"First, we need to figure out where his lair is," Luigi said.

Cranky was about to open his mouth when Diddy called out to him. Upon turning around, he felt his heart stop. For a moment, the world became an incoherent mess of colors. In Diddy's hand was the picture. It was facing everyone. The picture showed a young gorilla that was the spitting image of DK.

He looked so happy in that picture; so carefree. The struggles of everyday life didn't matter to him. The Kong had his arm around a Kremling, sharing the same blissful feelings, wishing the moment would never cease. At first glance, the Kremling didn't seem different from the others: green skin, black sleeveless jacket, and a belt around his waist.

But there was one distinct feature: a bloodshot eye.

"I-Is that you in this picture?" Diddy asked.

Trying to change the subject, Cranky snatched the picture. "Nosy little monkey! You know better than the look through other people's personal things!"

But his chastising wouldn't work. Diddy had the picture engrained in his mind; he couldn't believe the image that stared him in the face. It didn't seem possible.

"That…Kremling," Diddy said. "Is that…K. Rool?"

Cranky said nothing.

"Were you two….friends once?" Diddy asked.

Cranky felt the guilt rupture in his chest. After fighting the Heartless, he wanted to tell them the truth. This wasn't the way, he thought. Fear started to pulsate throughout his body. He never considered how they would react to this revelation. But had no choice. It was wrong to keep the secret hidden any longer.

"Yes. We were."

The Kongs froze in absolute shock. They felt like their entire perception of reality had been shattered. For years the Kremlings had caused them grief, by stealing, kidnapping, and subjugating their jungle. They had nothing but contempt for these vile crocodiles. And now, they learn that Kremling King himself – the one responsible for causing so much misery – was once friends with Cranky.

DK had always shown respect for Cranky, even when getting pummeled by his cane. Despite his irascible personality, he was wise. He knew the answer for everything. DK trusted his judgement. But for the first time in his life, DK felt betrayed. In silent anger, he marched right up to him, staring right into his eyes.

"And you never told me this whole time!?" DK asked in his monkey language. A bitter taste of contempt pressed against his tongue.

"You didn't need to know."

"Yes, I did," DK said, his voice growing louder. "We're family! We don't keep things from each other!"

"It would've only led to more pain!" Cranky said, pushing back with his own anger.

"And keeping it a secret isn't causing pain!?" DK asked; the sound barrier was about to shatter from his exploding voice. "How could you do this to us!?"

The two hollered back and forth in their native language. Diddy and Dixie wanted to interject – to try and defuse the argument – but they were too stunned to find the right words. How could anyone? But someone was beyond distressed with the whole situation. Yoshi couldn't take anymore. The arguing punched his head, and only grew stronger.

He covered his ears; the arguing drilled its way through. The yelling and screaming would never cease. His body trembled; everything around him started to cave in, as if ready to crush his very being.

Finally, unable to restrain his emotions, he yelled, "STOP!"

The entire jungle went silent from his cries of pain. Sora could see the overwhelming sadness drain the bright, happy-go-lucky glow from the dinosaur's eyes. It was heartbreaking to experience.

"No more fighting!" Yoshi said; his voice shook from the stampede of emotions running through his body. "Me can't take it anymore! Fighting bring nothing but hurt! Why can't we just stop and listen instead of yelling!?"

Yoshi stared at the floor, beyond saddened. His breathing became rapid; he tried his hardest to fight back the tears. He was an emotional wreck. Dixie hurried over and placed a comforting arm around him.

"Shh, shh," Dixie said in a soft, soothing tone. "It's okay."

Sora felt a sense of tremendous guilt squeeze against his chest. He knew what lead to this outburst. His eyes met with Luigi's. They had no idea Yoshi was so upset over their antagonism towards each other. And it made them realize that holding a grudge was pointless. What good was it? It just made everyone suffer from a bitter aftershock, which would escalate into dejection.

Cranky contemplated Yoshi's words. His anger had subsided upon making a realization. He sighed. "The young one's right. What is this pointless bickering going to accomplish? We can talk about this rationally." He chuckled. "Funny. Should've taken my own advice years ago."

"I'm guessing you and K. Rool had a falling out," Diddy said.

Just hearing Diddy say that opened a locked door of painful memories. He still wished that wasn't the case – that he could keep that door closed forever.

"I owe a lot to K. Rool, actually," Cranky said, trudging forward with his story. "Years ago, I was imprisoned by this carpenter named Mario."

Sora faced Luigi again, noticing all the color had been drained from his face; he would've blended into a pile of snow for being so pale. Not only was Luigi's suspicions correct, but Mario had Cranky imprisoned?

At first, it didn't seem right. His older, kindhearted brother locking someone against their will? That wasn't Mario. But why would Cranky lie? This news agitated him – he felt a sense of remorse for his brother's actions.

Cranky continued: "Thankfully my family freed me. We escaped, built a raft and got away. It wasn't too long after that we ended up here. K. Rool found us and took us in. He was like a brother to me."

"No way!" Diddy said, feeling his jaw drop. "This is the same K. Rool we're talking about, right?"

"Hard to believe, I know," Cranky said. "In fact, he was the original ruler of this island."

DK couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought Cranky had inherited this island. Now he learned that it originally belonged to his mortal enemy. This felt like a dream; nothing made sense. DK's perspective on his linage had become a bewildering mess of scraps laying on the ground.

"So what happened?" Sora asked.

"Well, K. Rool was a very strict ruler," Cranky said. "His Kremlings always followed him, but the other animals couldn't stand him. Us Kongs live a carefree lifestyle. We never followed what he said. The animals took notice of this, and they started following me. To say K. Rool wasn't pleased would be an understatement. He was never stable, despite our friendship. He was very narcissist, and always thought in extremes."

"That…explains so much," Diddy said.

Cranky nodded. "Soon, every animal looked to me as their ruler. But this wasn't my island; it was his. I tried talking to him, thinking we could come up with a compromise towards his rules. Instead, we just blew up in each other's faces. We were shouting words, but not listening to them. That's when he decided to take his loyal subjects and leave."

He walked over to a rock, sat on it, and sighed. He hated to recall the next memory. It left an everlasting scar in his mind. Whenever he pictured the moment, it was agonizing. Reliving it made him depressed.

"I'll never forget the last thing he ever said to me: 'next time we meet, I won't be the same.' And he was right. Remember when he stole our banana hoard? I saw him that day. I looked right into his eyes and knew: my dear friend was long gone."

Once again, the jungle went silent.

"Man…I…don't even," Diddy said, stunned.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dixie asked.

"Because you Kongs are too good natured," Cranky said. "You would've tried to find some way to reason with him. He can't be. You would've ended up getting hurt. Despite how grumpy I am, you mean to world to me."

"Aw, Cranky," Diddy said.

"Please. Stop," Cranky said with sadness in his voice. "Don't feel sorry for me."

"But you've kept it bottled up all these years," Dixie said.

"There are some things we just have to live with." He stood up from the rock. "What matters is how we move on from them."

With a nervous exhale, he turned to the Kong that meant the most to him: DK. He watched his grandson mature into strong gorilla. Sure, he could be lazy, and wasn't the smartest, but DK had compassion for everyone. Whenever there was trouble, he would be there to protect his loved ones, and encourage them when they were despondent.

Cranky could see disappointment in his grandson's eyes, with a hint of resentment. It caused his spirit to collapse. He never wanted DK to feel animosity towards him. But he succeeded.

"I don't blame you for not forgiving me," Cranky said, dispirited. "Yes, I did it to keep you safe, but it was wrong of me to keep such an important secret. Whatever you do, DK, I want you to know that I'm proud of you. Make sure you keep this island safe, even long after I'm gone. But more importantly, listen to your friends. They'll guide you to a happier future."

He turned towards the dark jungle. Perhaps he should be consumed by its maw. He knew everyone had lost faith in him. Staying would only cause more misery. With regret forever engrained in his mind, Cranky walked away, accepting his fate of being alone forever.

That was, until, he felt two giant hands pick him up, spin him around, and pull him into his brown hairy chest. DK hugged Cranky with all his might.

"Donkey…forgive," DK said.

Cranky felt the weight of his guilt crumble within DK's arms. He never wanted DK to go through life carrying resentment for him. It would've had a profound effect on him later in life. But DK remained true to himself, showing empathy towards his family and friends. He couldn't have been happier. And Diddy and Dixie felt the same way as DK. They knew everything would be okay.

Inspired by the Kongs, Sora turned to Luigi, rubbing his head apologetically. "Sorry about earlier. I got carried away."

"Same," Luigi said. "I'm sorry too."

The two shook hands; their grudges melted in the hot rays of forgiveness. But there was one loose end that still dangled. Sora gestured Luigi towards Yoshi, who was starting to compose himself from his breakdown. He looked up to see Sora and Luigi approach him. For a moment, he thought they'd be furious with him. But instead, Sora rubbed his head with a warm smile.

"We had no idea how horrible you felt over us fighting," Sora said. "Don't worry. We've worked it out."

"You have?" Yoshi asked.

"Yep," Luigi said. "But then next time you feel bad about something, don't keep it to yourself." He tickled Yoshi's chin, forcing him to laugh. "Open that trap of yours and say something."

Yoshi felt the tension in the air vanish. Everything was back to normal, he thought. He glanced at Dixie, who gave him an approving nod. With their friendship healed, that meant Sora would continue traveling with them. He was overjoyed.

"All for one?" Sora asked; he stuck his hand out to Yoshi. Luigi placed his hand on top of Sora's.

Yoshi followed suit. "And one for all!"

Meanwhile, DK continued hugging Cranky.

"Okay, big guy," Cranky said. "You can put me down now. We've got bigger things to worry about."

DK hugged him tighter.

"Now you're doing that on purpose!" Cranky said, returning to his usual irritable self.

Everyone chuckled. Levity had swept away the remaining particles of the somber atmosphere. But Cranky knew something far more life threatening was on the horizon. After DK placed him on the ground, he cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Listen up!" he said. "I just got word about K. Rool's plan. He's using some sort of superweapon to destroy the island!"

Levity hid back under the rug in terror.

Diddy gasped. "Oh, no!"

"I see why he thinks in extremes!" Luigi said, anxious.

"How do we stop it?" Sora asked.

"Go see Funky Kong," Cranky said. "He has all the information you need. Move your tails! The entire island is counting on you! And yes, you should feel all the pressure in the world!"

Diddy chuckled. "Good old, Cranky. C'mon. Funky's isn't too far from here."

Luigi took a deep breath. While time was of the essences, he didn't want the remorse over his brother's actions to swell. He needed to speak to Cranky immediately, and quell those feelings.

"You guys start heading there," Luigi said. "I'll be along in a second."

"Everything alright?" Dixie asked.

"Need to take care of some unfinished business," Luigi said.

Dixie decided to wait nearby, so that she could escort Luigi when he was ready. While somewhat confused, everyone else headed towards Funky's house.

"If you're going to thank me for rekindling your friendship, don't bother," Cranky said. "I'm not a miracle worker."

"It's not that," Luigi said, feeling a nervous jitter wrap around his legs. He paused, unsure of how to approach his next sentence.

Growing impatient, Cranky said, "Well? I ain't getting any older."

"That carpenter that held you captive" —he gulped— "he's my brother."

Cranky's eyes widened in shock. "No wonder I recognized you! You look so similar to him that it's uncanny. Right down to the clothes you wear. Couldn't the planets have aligned like this when I tried winning the lottery?"

"He told me about you," Luigi said, feeling awkward, "but omitted the part about keeping you locked up. I-I'm sorry. My brother's a good person. I don't know why he would—"

"Son, that was years ago," Cranky said with an understanding smile. "That's something I since put behind me. You brother had a reason. I was rambunctious back in the day. I broke an entire construction site, so it made sense to lock me up. I was dangerous."

"But he kept you locked up for so long," Luigi said.

"When we're young, we tend to do things that are foolish. You think maybe he never told you because he felt ashamed by it?"

Luigi pondered Cranky's words, and browsed through a catalogue of memories. There, he found the time Mario told him about his encounter with Cranky. He could see a flicker of regret behind his blue eyes. Mario must've carried this burden for years. If only he were here now; he'd be able to extinguish that flame forever.

Although, at the same time, given everything that's happened, Luigi's perspective on his big brother had been warped into a mess of dubious papers thrown haphazardly on the ground. How many secrets had he been keeping from him? Luigi understood how DK felt earlier with Cranky; when your own family member hides so many secrets, their credibility comes into question.

It was an upsetting thought, but he wouldn't linger on it right now. Finding Mario was his priority; then, he'd unravel his long parchment of questions.

Right now, he understood what Cranky meant. "I never really thought about it that way."

"There!" Cranky said. "Ya see? Don't get so worked up about it. It's all in the past. We learn from all kinds of experiences: good or bad. You had nothing to do with it. Besides, you helping my grandson shows me that you must come from a good family."

Luigi blushed. "Really? Thanks."

"And that's the last compliment you're getting me," Cranky said, frowning. "My gag reflexes are already acting up again! I suggest you move your behind" —he holds up his cane— "because Lucille here is getting restless. And when she gets restless, she loves to give headaches!"

Not wanting to feel Lucille's wrath, he gave a quick good-bye, and started to leave.

"Son?" Cranky said. Luigi looked over his shoulder. "Tell your brother he's always welcomed to DK Isle."

After a grateful nod, Luigi left the area. Cranky smiled; it was an expression seldom seen. But he knew everything would be alright. He had complete faith in DK and his friends. With their incredible teamwork, the island would soon be a peace.

And deep down, just maybe, he'd be able to rekindle a broken friendship.

* * *

The group arrived outside a wooden shack. Resting on top of it was a giant banana and two satellites; one was stationary while the other spun around in a perpetual motion. A wooden sign above the door said: "Armory."

"Funky, we're here!" Diddy said.

A Kong wearing a blue army outfit, complete with at hat and a rocket tied to his back, walked out the shack with an excited grin, as if ready to help fight against the Kremlings. He was almost DK's size, and wore purple sunglasses.

"Duuuudddddeeeeeesss!" Funky said; he sounded like a surfer from the nineties. "If it isn't my main man Donkey Kong and his crew! What's happening? Kicking some Kremling boo-tay as usual?"

He gives DK a high five, stood up right, and places both hands behind his back.

"Attention!" Funky said in a commanding voice.

Everyone but Luigi stood tall on command.

Luigi glared at them in disbelief. "Are you guys kidding me?"

Soon, Funky's giant face invaded his personal boundaries; Luigi felt the Kong's breath tickle his moustache.

"Well, well," Funky said with a displeased expression. "Either someone's got peanuts in his ears, or we have a failure to communicate."

"Now, wait," Luigi said, nervous. "Aren't you taking this too seriously?"

Before Luigi could even draw his next breath, Funky began to reposition his body into the upright position, bending it in ways that would make him feel sore in the morning.

"Hey, stop that!" Luigi said, grunting from the sudden pull of his limbs.

Within seconds, Luigi found himself standing as tall as a statue.

Funky patted his back. "That's better. Luckily for you that was the easy way."

Luigi gulped; he seemed a bit too passionate about his hobby. And when Luigi means passionate, he means crazy. Not to upset Funky anymore, he remained as silent and still as a painting (in his case, it'd be 'The Scream." Somewhere in the distance, a rimshot could be heard).

"Seems like we've got three new recruits," Funky said, scanning over Sora's group. "State your names."

Sora saluted. "Sora, sir!"

"I Yoshi!" He did the same gesture. "And the naughty one next to me Luigi, sir."

Luigi glared at the dinosaur in surprise. "Why aren't you this obedient back home?"

"Welcome aboard, dudes!" Funky said. "Glad to have you! At ease!" Everyone did so. "Now then: thanks to our inside source, we know what K. Rool's secret weapon is. However, deactivating it will not be simple. So I'll let you speak with the source directly. Snide, if you would be so kind?"

An orange weasel wearing a purple jumpsuit walked out from Funky's armory. "Hey, there! Snide's the name, revenge is my game."

With the graceful movement of a snake, he slid over to Luigi and Yoshi, putting his arms around them.

"Former conman/technician for the Kremling crew," he continued. "Very nice to meet you." He walked in front of them, pulled out a wallet, and showed them a white card. "My card."

Yoshi gave both the card and Snide a double look. "Wow, me didn't notice before, but you have a nice moustache."

Luigi glanced at the card in surprise, because that was his picture on it.

"Give me that!" Luigi said, snatching back both the wallet and card.

"My apologies, fella," Snide said. "Good habits die hard. Am I right, or am I right? Okay! I was the brains behind K. Rool's machine. But that lousy tub of lard thought I would betray him! Me!? Who could doubt this boyish charm?"

Luigi started to open his mouth, but Snide interrupted. "No doubts here? Good. Anyways, he kicked me out of his crew. Now I'm going to double cross him big time!" He turned to DK with a sinister smirk. "So this is the great Donkey Kong, huh? How would you like to wreck some havoc on old lizard breath's machine?"

DK hopped up and down, eager, causing a miniature earthquake that made everyone stumble around the area

"I like your attitude," Snide said, regaining his balance. "Just keep that attitude away from me and I'm sure we'll be pals. Now, the only problem is, doing so while it's active will cause everything to go kablewy. Might ruin everyone's day."

DK lowered his head in disappointment.

"Fret not," Snide said in an uplifting tone. "Good old Snide had some forethought." He pulled out a wide piece of paper. "Right here are the blueprints. Gather around, my friends."

While Snide unfolded the blueprints, everyone huddled together to get a good view of them. Well, except for Luigi. He didn't want the crafty weasel to steal something again. The blueprints showed the inner workings of the Blast-O-Matic. There were many components written out that Sora didn't understand. But Snide knew every inch of the machine, as if it was an extension of his own body.

Near the bottom of the machine was a switch, which was hidden deep within a jungle of wires.

"It's the Emergency Power," Snide said. "Just flip it off and DK can break open the machine like a birthday present. Sound good, big fella?"

DK cracked his knuckles in eager anticipation.

Snide folded the map, and stuck it out to Sora. "Mind holding onto it, kiddo?"

"No problem." Sora grabbed it. "Will you need it back?"

"Nah," Snide said. "The less I'm reminded of that dumb crocodile, the better. Do what you want with it. Burn it for all I care. Or better yet, use it as toilet paper. That will bring me joy."

"Ew!" Diddy and Dixie said.

Snide cleared his throat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some hacking to do. I can stop the ship from firing for about fifty minutes. The rest I leave up to you! Good luck!"

Snide hurried back to his own headquarters; the savory taste of revenge spun through his mouth in excitement. He couldn't wait to unleash his surprise on K. Rool.

"Alright!" Funky said. "K. Rool's lair is located at the beach. A minecart station is nearby. It's the quickest way there."

Sora felt an excited tickle in his stomach. "You guys have minecarts?"

"Yep," Diddy said. "It's the only way to travel."

Sora was ecstatic. As a kid, he watched old movies with his grandparents about daring heroes making their grand escape in minecarts. It was stunning to watch, and probably just as exhilarating to ride.

"Cool!" Sora said. "I want to ride one. Let's go!"

"Hold up, spiky haired dude!" Funky said. "The station is being guarded by Kremlings. You're going to have a fight on your hands." He turns to the three Kongs. "And you're gonna need the finest hardware from your main monkey! I've got your gear locked up inside. It's ready to go on a reptile rampage."

The three Kongs grinned at each other. It was time to unleash the mayhem upon the Kremlings, and make them pay for the agony they put them through. DK, Diddy, and Dixie ran into Funky's Armory; they went straight towards the back, arriving at a giant safe door. Next to it was Keypad.

DK entered the numbers "1194," and the safe opened, revealing a plethora of wooden gun-like weapons. It was as if the heavens above granted them a marvelous gift. DK picked his weapon of choice: The Coconut Shooter, a hollowed-out log with a wooden grip and two twigs on top.

He grabbed some coconuts, loaded it into the gun, and cocked it. Diddy strapped a belt with two holsters around his waist, and grabbed pistols that looked like smaller versions of DK's gun. These were the Peanut Popguns. He loaded them with peanuts, spun them around, and placed them in the holsters.

Meanwhile, Dixie took a casual stroll through the armory, humming, as if she were in a grocery store. She noticed a small golden crossbow, which used feathers as its ammunition.

"Ooh, that looks adorable!" Dixie said.

DK strapped an ammo belt on his shoulder, placing coconuts and oranges in it. Diddy grabbed his jetpack, strapping it to his shoulders. Nearby was a random banana, which DK grabbed, and stuck in his mouth. The two Kongs were locked and loaded. They stood ready to fight; even the largest Kremling would tremble before their arsenal and might.

It was time to save their home

And then Dixie appeared in front of them, ringing a random triangle bell she found. The sound echoed through the room, leaving an awkward silence in its wake.

Dixie gave the two a nervous grin. "I killed the mood, didn't I?"

"You totally did," Diddy said.

* * *

Deep within a cavern was a huge minecart station. Scattered through it were boxes filled with random supplies, broken tracks that needed to be repaired, massive barrels the size of houses, and immobile, rusted minecarts. Further ahead were a plethora of interconnected tracks, which lead to tunnels; minecarts rested against bump blocks, ready to take their passengers to any destination in the jungle.

However, the station was closed, due to a squadron of Kremlings guarding the area. No one was to enter, no one was to exit. Their target: anything with brown fur that moved. Every section was scrutinized. So far, the only sounds heard were the Kremlings feet echoing throughout the caverns.

Nearby, a Kremling stood watch by a metal door. His daydreaming was interrupted by a loud bang. With cautious steps, the Kremling approached the door. Nervous sweat traversed his scaly skin

"G-Go away," he said. "Station's closed."

The door fell right on top of him, producing a loud clang that punctured the Kremling's eardrums like a needle. They turned to see Sora and his friends enter, brandishing their weapons, preparing for an all-out brawl against K. Rool's troops. DK stood in front of everyone, and cocked his gun.

"It's on," Diddy said. He pointed at DK. "Like him."

In a low, intimidating voice, DK said, "Yeah."

Kremlings charged straight for the group. Everyone separated from DK to pick an opponent. DK shot a coconut at a Kremling straight ahead, knocking him over. Next, DK fired his gun left, disposing of another one, and then stuck it under his arm to hit a Kremling on the right.

As another Kremling tried to attack, DK rammed the gun right into his stomach, pointed it at an angle, and blasted the crocodile into the sky. When the next one tried to attack, DK bunted his gun right into the Kremling's face, and then kicked him aside.

Another Kremling appeared right in DK's path; he was wielding a shield. DK shot a few coconuts, but the Kremling deflected each one; he tried to counterattack by throwing his shield at the gorilla. Sora leaped in front of DK, caught the shield with his Keyblade, and knocked it aside.

Before the Kremling could react, Sora threw the Keyblade into his stomach, catching him off guard. He ran up the Kremling, punched him in the cheek with a right hook, hit his jaw with a left, and finished with a kick to the chest, sending him a fair distance. A small Kremling wielding two swords hurried over, leaped off his fallen comrade, and prepared to strike Sora.

The boy summoned the Keyblade to his hand, and brought it up to block the attack. Sora tried to counter by bringing the Keyblade straight down, but the Kremling brought his blades together, catching the strike. After pushing the Keyblade away, he twirled around, swinging his blades, forcing Sora to rotate backwards to avoid getting shredded like cheese.

Sora and the Kremling's blades collided. The Kremling tried to thrust, but Sora leaped over, landing behind him. When the Kremling tried to attack again, Sora spun around, knocking his blade away with the Keyblade. With his free hand, Sora unleashed a fire spell, burning the crocodile's backside.

DK arrived, grabbed both swords, broke them in half, and tossed the Kremling away like junk mail. More Kremlings surrounded Sora and DK. Unfazed by the odds, DK grabbed Sora's hand, and spun him around, delivering kicks to every single one.

An overweight Kremling stood on top of a massive, metal barrel. He was firing fast cannonballs out of his miniature cannon at Luigi. Somehow, the ammo was infinite. All Luigi could do was dodge every cannonball,

Diddy flew in on his jetpack. "I'll keep him busy!"

The young Kong fired his pistols, pelleting the Kremling with peanuts. Luigi took the opportunity to run up the barrel, charging a fire uppercut. When he landed, the Kremling gasped upon seeing him, and aimed his sights on Luigi. The plumber hurried forward, using his hammer to knock the cannon out of the Kremling's hand.

Using his foot, Luigi pushed the Kremling backwards, stunning him for the moment. Luigi delivered his fire uppercut, with force so incredible that it knocked the poor Kremling through the ceiling.

"UGH!" the Kremling shouted.

Diddy landed behind Luigi, outstretching his arms. "Wanna lift?"

Luigi nodded, and allowed Diddy to wrap his arms around his waist, acting as a makeshift seatbelt. The two took for the air. Kremlings wielding similar cannons tried to shoot them down, but Diddy was too quick and agile for them. Eventually, Diddy turned around and flew straight at one of the Kremlings, letting Luigi deliver a double kick to him.

Upon landing, Luigi knocked the Kremling away with his hammer. Before another could attack from behind, Diddy pelleted him with peanuts. Luigi ran over, slammed the cannon out of the distracted Kremling's hand, and knocked him away with a fire spell. Two more Kremlings charged from either side of him.

"Hover over me!" Luigi instructed Diddy.

Diddy complied, and as soon as the Kremlings were close, Luigi leaped into the air, grabbing the Kong's hands, allowing the two to run into each other. Luigi used his freeze spell to transform them into a ball of ice, and then, with a swing of his hammer, knocked them into another group of Kremlings. They fell over like bowling pins.

Yoshi tripped one of the Kremlings with his tail. A second one tried to attack from behind, but Dixie fired feathers in his face.

"Ow! Why is this hurting me?" The Kremling said. "Mom was right! I need more fiber in my diet!"

Yoshi slammed his head into the Kremling's stomach, knocking him into a few more of his comrades. Dixie noticed one of the Kremlings had the ability to jump high into the sky. She told Yoshi to remain still, jumped off his back, and used her long golden hair to gain extra altitude. Upon reaching the Kremling, she kicked him right in the chest.

She hovered down onto Yoshi's back, and whipped her hair against a Kremling that snuck up from behind them. Yoshi used his tongue to trip one in front of him. Then, Dixie leaped off Yoshi's back, and slammed her feet into the one he just tripped.

Diddy continued to fly around, dodging cannonballs left and right. However, misfortune soon struck him like lighting, as one managed to hit his jetpack, causing it to malfunction. Diddy saw the entire world spin into brown and gray colors as he flew around the station, unable to regain control.

Finally, he slid onto the ground, but his jetpack refused to stop. Diddy clawed his fingers into the dirt, trying to prevent himself from moving. He felt like his arms were about to break like a plastic doll. Noticing his best friend in trouble, DK plowed his way through Kremlings like an angry steamroller. He reached Diddy, ripped the jetpack off him, and threw it at the Kremlings.

Sora pointed his Keyblade at the jetpack as it collided with one of them. "Diddy, do you mind?"

"Not at all," Diddy said, although he sounded disappointed.

The Keyblade Master unleashed his spiral beam attack, which, upon hitting the jetpack, caused an explosion that sent the Kremlings flying throughout the station. When the dust settled, a pile of enervated green bodies was left in its wake.

Some groaning, some moaning, and some reflecting on their life choices, such as why they decided not to live in a zoo. Free pampering, right? Either way, they won the battle. But victory remained on top of a tall, steep mountain. As they climbed, more perilous encounters would try to stifle their pilgrimages to the top.

DK mumbled to Diddy in concern.

"I'm fine, big guy," he said, stretching his muscles to lessen the pain.

Sora walked over, rubbing his head. "Sorry about your jetpack."

"It's okay," Diddy said. "Been meaning to make a new model. Next time I'm gonna install a blender with it. All the Banana Shakes I want!"

"That seems highly illogical," Luigi said.

Diddy, not losing his smile, said, "Illogically awesome!"

"So, where to now?" Sora asked.

The Kongs lead Sora and his friends over to the minecart tracks. While DK went to grab some minecarts, Sora glanced up and down the tracks in awe. There were so many different ones to traverse; it seemed endless. If they weren't on a mission, he'd want to travel through every tunnel and see what resided on the other side.

DK pushed three minecarts onto the appropriate track and beckoned everyone to climb aboard.

Luigi looked inside one of them; what he saw made him feel discouraged. "I don't see any seatbelts in here. Maybe I'll just walk."

"C'mon, Luigi," Yoshi said. "What big deal? We drive go-karts over rainbows all the time. Why this different?"

"Because there we at least have our seatbelts on!" Luigi said in a stern tone. "Safety is always important!"

DK groaned; the complaining was like an annoying insect nibbling in his ear. Unable to stand it anymore, he pushed both Luigi and Yoshi into the minecart, and sent them off towards the tunnel. He did the same for the other Kongs, and joined Sora in the last cart.

DK pulled on the lever inside; the cart's wheels screeched as they moved forward, as if irritable for being awoken. Soon, they were gaining speed, and the excitement built in Sora's stomach as they entered a tunnel.

"This is going to be fun!" Sora said.

* * *

The group took twists and turns through various tunnels, gaining speed as they went down drops, feeling what little air circulated brush through their faces. It was exhilarating, Sora thought. Minecarts of adrenaline were traversing his veins. The sounds of wheels pounding against the tracks reverberated throughout the caverns.

But their time of fun was short lived; they saw Kremlings ride in on an adjacent track. Sora shoulders slumped; even a moment of leisure had to result in a fight. One of the Kremlings drove next to Diddy and Dixie. He tried to grab Dixie, but she whipped him away with her hair. Diddy pelleted the Kremling with a ruthless assault of peanuts; so much so that it pushed him off the cart.

A large Kremling with a club appeared next, swinging at both Luigi and Yoshi. The two ducked from a few swings. When the Kremling tried again, Yoshi grabbed the club with his tongue, unarming him. Luigi then hit him over the head, knocking the Kremling unconscious. A third Kremling appeared with peanut pistols akin to Diddy's; he started firing at Sora and DK, who both dove into the cart for cover.

DK reemerged with his coconut gun. Upon firing a shot, the Kremling applied the break, moving back to avoid getting hit. However, this worked out in their favor, as Sora used his ice spell to freeze the front of the cart, which sent the Kremling flying off in an instant.

Luigi, who watched the event unfold, said, "And that's why you wear your seatbelt."

Yoshi rolled his eyes in response. With the Kremlings disposed, the rest of the ride was nice and smooth. Well, it would've been, if another Kremling hadn't noticed the carts in the distant. There was a sinister grin on his face. He hurried over to a railway junction, where a switch stood parallel to it.

The Kremling pulled on the switch with all his might, and, while the first two carts missed, the one containing Sora and DK went down the different path. Sora clutched the edge of cart as they dropped down a steep slope. They started making abrupt turns left and right, back and forth. Sora felt like people were playing tug-of-war with his body. DK used his strength to keep their balance.

But the worse lay upon the horizon.

They exited the tunnel, appearing in a massive cavern that seemed to stretch forever. Darkness hovered above and below their heads. Support beams kept the tracks from collapsing, but, if one was to look further down, nothingness would greet you with a blank stare. Sora felt like his insides were rearranged like a Picasso painting; the excitement had turned into a waking nightmare.

And ahead of them was the climax of this nightmare: a missing track. Sora rummaged through his mind for any ideas, but they were hindered by a surge of anxiety. However, DK remained calm, took a deep breath, and grasped the edges of the cart. All possibilities were exhausted, Sora thought, and he shut his eyes for the inevitable.

As they reached the edge, DK pulled the cart up, making it leap into the air; and they were able to land on the other side. Sora opened his eyes, seeing that they were safe. The gentle, assuring sounds of the wheels clanging against the tracks crooned in his ears. Exhaling, Sora leaned against the cart, relieved.

DK pat him on the back in comfort. Think I'll stick with the Merry-Go-Around for a while, he thought. I can stomach some ridicule from Riku and Kairi.

Soon, the group arrived at their destination, and they exited the minecarts. Everyone noticed Sora looking pale (a rare sight for the happy-go-lucky teenager); somehow his skin was able to brighten the cave further.

"You okay?" Diddy asked.

Sora turned to Luigi. "Think I'll take you up on that walk later."

Luigi smiled in pride, as if he was responsible for teaching Sora a lesson. Once everyone regained their composure, they exited the cave, arriving on a beach. Immediately Sora wanted to fall into the sand and outstretch his arms; it was like being home. The sights, the sounds, the smell of salt ticking his nose – it was all there.

In the distance, he saw K. Rool's Fortress floating in the water, looming over them, displaying its superiority. Their final challenge awaited. The fate of the entire jungle rested upon their shoulders. But they weren't concerned about what dangers lay within the fortress' innards; they had each other for support. The Kremlings had learned that the hard way, and they planned to make it even more excruciating for them.

They hurried to the entrance, preparing to face the full wrath of K. Rool's undying antipathy.

* * *

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	23. Chapter 22: Race Against Time

**Chapter 22: Race Against Time**

Resting above the ocean was a large metal bridge that lead to K. Rool's Fortress. Upon crossing it, Sora and his friends were greeted by a hexagonal door, which was being held prisoner behind a giant padlock. However, another pressing matter halted their progression like a blockade in the road; their team was shorthanded. They looked over the bridge to see Yoshi standing on the other side of it, looking trepid.

"Yoshi, you coming?" Sora asked.

Luigi rubbed his forehead, exasperated. "Mama-mia. Don't do this now."

He walked back across the bridge; his shoulders lowered with each huge step.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"He's afraid of water," Luigi said. He walked behind Yoshi, and started pushing him across the bridge.

The dinosaur did everything in his power to fight against Luigi. "Stop! Me no go over water! Dinosaurs it favorite food group."

Sora felt sympathetic towards him. Phobias were irrational – a string of thoughts that flew aimlessly through the mind like birds; they were difficult to bring under control.

"Geeze," Sora said. A troubling realization occurred to him. "How does he bathe?"

Luigi grunted as he managed to move Yoshi a few feet. "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to!"

Meanwhile, the Kongs decided to unveil the perfect, indisputable method for unlocking the door: have DK smash everything to pieces. As DK touched the padlock, however, he felt an incredible surge of electricity flow his body, causing every muscle to convulse as if a giant hand was giving him a violent, painful shake.

The electricity knocked DK straight onto the ground. Everyone ran over to check on him.

"You okay, big guy?" Diddy asked, concerned.

DK sat up, shaking his head. Despite being ruffled, the shock didn't deal any significant damage. His body was an indestructible fortress; even attacking from the inside would not make it crumble DK glared up at the door, mumbling in confusion.

Dixie sighed, discouraged. "Looks like K. Rool had enough foresight to DK proof the entrance." She felt a nervous pang in her stomach. "Now what do we do? Tiny is probably scared in there. We need to get in!"

"Well, there is a lock," Diddy said. "But who knows where the key is."

Sora started to shuffle through a library of ideas; every book he glanced through yielded blank pages. Every challenge on this journey seemed to be getting more difficult. Sometimes Sora wished he'd gotten a magic wand instead of a Keyblade; life would be less cumbersome with a wave of your wrist.

Wait a minute! The Keyblade!

Sora scrambled through his memories until he heard Yuffie's voice say: _"__Did you know that the Keyblade can open all sorts of locks? Give it a try the next time you see one." _

He wondered…

"Let me try something," Sora said as he summoned the Keyblade.

He pointed it straight at the door. For a moment, nothing happened. Sweat trickled down his cheek. Whether from the heat or nerves, he wasn't sure, but he hoped his plan would work. To his relief, a small beam of energy hit the padlock, which unlocked it, retracting the chains around the door. Then, it fell onto the ground, producing a large banging sound.

The Kongs were mesmerized by Sora's method. They've accepted him using magic, but being able to unlock any door seemed inconceivable.

"Sora, how did you do that?" Diddy asked.

"It's a long story," Sora said. "Let's go!"

Realizing the question was immaterial, the Kongs hurried into K. Rool's lair. Sora started to follow, but turned to notice Luigi had gotten Yoshi about halfway across the bridge (an achievement in of itself).

"Would you two hurry up?" Sora asked, growing annoyed. "We have no time to lose!"

Knowing a pulled muscle was inevitable, Luigi used all his strength to push Yoshi across the bridge, and they hurried into the cold, industrial underbelly of the fortress.

* * *

The sounds of K. Rool's thunderous snoring echoed throughout the room. With progress at a crawl, the king decided to take nap. Along with the rest of the crew. Everyone was sprawled out on the floor, in a deep sleep, having pleasant dreams; being awake, working under the cold, merciless eyes of K. Rool was the nightmare.

But soon the nightmare resumed, as a loud alarm blared in everyone's ears. K. Rool jumped out of his sleep, looking around the room in panic. The king's heart pounded against his golden chest in fear; he had a suspicion as to who set off the alarm.

Upon bringing up the monitor, his worst fears came to light: Sora and his friends were hurrying through the wide metal corridors of the fortress. Already, he could see his plans fade away into a fog of failure. He wouldn't let them succeed, not after coming so close to finishing Blast-O-Matic.

Panicked, he pressed a few buttons on his chair, bringing up the computer room on the monitor. Some Kremlings still had their foot placed in a puddle of unconsciousness.

K. Rool yelled into speakers. "Wake up, you idiots! Those fools are here! Activate the machine!"

The furious tone of K. Rool's voice woke everyone up, although some were still drowsy, and unable to think clearly. They started running around the computer room in an uproar, frightened and confused. The chief technician hurried to the monitor, and was met with less than stellar news.

"Your vileness!" the technician said, trembling in fear. "The machine hasn't been properly tested yet! We need more time!"

K. Rool glared at him with the angry eyes of a thousand suns. Staring any longer into them was a death sentence.

"You're out of time, chief," K. Rool said. "I have run out of patience with all of you! I'll do this myself!"

K. Rool pressed a few buttons. The stomach on the fortress opened, revealing a metal arrowhead pole. Wrapped around it were three bass rings. K. Rool stared at the island, leaning forward as if to grab it. His emotions zig-zagged like a fighter jet that had lost control. One push of a button and life would change forever.

But there was no hesitation. It was his. Not even a friendship could restrain his desires.

The technician fell on his hands and knees, begging. "Please, master! If you do this now, we'll all be destroyed!"

Logic refused to answer.

"No!" K. Rool said; his voice was so loud that even the alarm whimpered before it. "I've waited long enough! Prepare to enter perpetual darkness, Kongs!"

K. Rool slammed on a giant red button. The Kremlings dove onto their stomachs, unable to witness what would ensue. K. Rool listened with glee as the Blast-O-Matic hummed louder and louder. This feud was over. He'd spend of the rest of his days subjugating the jungle.

But then, it stopped. The computer monitors went black, including the king's own screen. K. Rool blinked in bewilderment. A minor inconvenience, he thought; it was a hinderance that would correct itself momentarily. Soon, something appeared on screen. The background was dark; there was a red pixelated girder near the bottom.

Two pixelated characters akin to an eight-bit video game were on the girder. One was K. Rool, who was laying on the floor. Small yellow birds flew around his head. The other was Snide, who was continuously hitting him over the head with a hammer. Upbeat, triumphant music played through the speakers, which was interspersed with sounds of Snide laughing.

Giant text appeared over the characters, saying in big caps: "SMELL MY TOES YOU OVERSTUFFED HANDBAG."

K. Rool slammed his first on the throne. Any second his rage would explode, dispersing throughout the room.

"Why that slime ball of a weasel!" K. Rool said. "He hacked our system! His laughter is going to deteriorate into cries of anguish when I'm through with him!"

"Sir, the machine has been stalled for fifty minutes," the technician said over the loudspeaker.

"Well, do something about it!"

"I-I'll try, your majesty," the technician said, a nervous wreck.

K. Rool slid back into his throne, feeling the weight of the dilemma pushing him further down into the seat. But he refused to fail. His island was calling for him to come home. It was a part of his life, and he refused to let it die at the hands of some ignorant primates.

"I suppose it's time to put Plan B into action," he said, letting out a sinister smirk.

* * *

Heartless and Kremlings tried to intercept the group, but they met the same painful, sometimes humiliating, defeat. At one point, DK was confronted by a group of Kremlings. His coconut gun's ammo had been depleted. He noticed the Kremlings grinning at each other in confidence. DK's eyes narrowed, as if saying: "You guys seriously thing you've beaten because I ran out of ammo."

To remind the Kremlings of his immeasurable strength, DK's flexed his muscles. The Kremling's grins faltered into quivered lips of concern.

"He's got BFGs!" one Kremling said.

He noticed everyone giving him disgusted looks, as if he had said something inhumane. Even one Kremling cried out, "My delicate ears!"

The Kremling rolled his eyes, sighing in annoyance. "I mean Big Fury Guns, guys! Geeze! I'm not that crude!"

DK picked up one of the Kremlings and tossed him into the pile, knocking them all onto the ground.

Luigi ran over to one of them and grabbed him by the collar. "Okay, you! Tell us where our ship is! And this weapon of K. Rool's! Better speak up, or else you won't like what those 'BFGs' will do to you!"

The Kremling looked over at DK, who made his huge grin. He placed two fingers on the palm of hand, and pretend to continuously kick the Kremling. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of a giant foot, he revealed their locations. Unfortunately, the scale of satisfaction teetered, as the ship and the computer were in two separate areas.

While hesitant in leaving the team, Luigi knew reacquiring the ship would be ideal, especially if itcould help them in their fight against the Kremlings and Heartless.

"Yoshi and I will go find the ship," Luigi said. "We'll meet up with you later."

Sora nodded. He trusted Luigi's judgement. "Okay. Be careful!"

The teams went off in two separate directions. Sora and the Kongs continued their crusade through the dark, metal corridors of the fortress. Just when the tunnels seemed endless, they saw a giant room come into view. As Sora and DK entered it, a blue forcefield appeared behind them, and the Kong kids ran into it, knocking them onto the ground.

Sora and DK hurried over upon noticing the shield.

"You guys okay?" Sora asked.

Diddy – whose hat flew off – sat up, with one eye closed, and rubbed the side of his head. "Ugh. Least they could warn us before putting up a diabolical forcefield to weaken out team."

"Well, I call it cheating," Dixie said as she stood up in hurry. She ran over to the shield and started pounding on it. "Let us in, you mean Kremling! I want my sister back!"

DK tried to punch the force field, but was surprised to see it not even budge an inch. Sora gritted his teeth in frustration; K. Rool had a trap for them, and they walked right into it, not using enough forethought.

And sure enough, K. Rool's laughter echoed throughout the room. "It's no use, Donkey Kong. You and your little friends can't escape! You honestly thought you can waltz into my lair the same way your miserable grandfather waltz onto my island and took it for himself?"

"He never did!" Sora said. "You just had a hissy fit because everyone liked him more than you!"

"Stay out of this, you little runt!" K. Rool said with a furious bellow. "I didn't ask for your opinion! Either way, you can't stop my machine! Soon I will turn all of you into Heartless!"

Sora gasped in shock. "Heartless!? So you want to control the Kongs!?

"My, how perceptive you are," K. Rool said in a condescending tone. "Indeed. Why destroy the Kongs when they could be my servants? They will suffer for the rest of their lives!"

Everyone was appalled by K. Rool's plan. He had committed abhorrent acts in the past, but the idea of relinquishing their own volition into his slimy green hands might be the worst offense. It was horrifying to imagine: a hollow puppet forced to feel their limbs pulled in every which way forever.

"You're sick!" Diddy said.

"And you have the honor of being my first victim, Donkey Kong," K. Rool said in delight. "Isn't that wonderful?"

DK growled in anger. He wanted to ram his fist straight into K. Rool's mouth, and watch every tooth fall out like a hailstorm.

"Don't be livid," K. Rool said. "At least you won't get to see what I do to your precious family. Behold! The instrument of your demise!"

A large, green jet-propelled robot hovered into the center of the area. The robot's engines continued to hum as it loomed over the group. Its chest contained three lights; right below them were two reels that acted as the heart, keeping the electricity flowing through its body.

However, Sora found the head off-putting; it appeared akin to a human, was coated in silver, wore sunglasses, and had a perpetual grin. Sora didn't know if he should be initiated by this robot; he thought it looked like an eccentric game show host stuck in a floating trash can.

But Dixie was shocked upon seeing it. "Not that hunk of junk again!"

"You've faced this thing before?" Sora asked.

"Indeed she has," K. Rool said. "Bratty little Kong dismantled its poor big brother. But now, KAOS 2.0 is looking for revenge."

KAOS extended its arms, revealing boxing gloves attached to each hand. Sora and DK assumed their battle positions. To them, it was nothing but a miserable pile of circuits and wires. They weren't intimidated.

"No problem," Sora said. "He's going to join his big brother in the scrap heap!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention," K. Rool said. "Like the previous version, it also requires cerebral energy to function properly. Of course, I wouldn't use my henchmen – they make Donkey Kong look like a rocket scientist."

Diddy thought he was going to spontaneously combust from that burn. "Ouch."

"No. I thought I'd use two individuals you might happen to know," K. Rool said.

Everyone froze in horror. The terrible realization seeped into their skin like ice cold water. They didn't want to believe it. K. Rool had to be bluffing.

Diddy felt his tongue sting as he tried to form the words. "Y-You didn't…you couldn't have…Tiny and Candy?"

K. Rool responded with maniacal laughter. Dixie's warm, cordial demeanor exploded like firecrackers. She couldn't bear the thought of her little sister trapped in KAOS' dark innards, frightened, forced to wear wires like a marionette. Her thought drifted into a cyclone of anger. Dixie slammed her fist against the forcefield, in hopes of breaking it through sheer will alone.

Tears started streaming down her face. She could never forgive K. Rool for hurting her sister. Despite all her efforts, the forcefield refused to shatter.

Diddy restrained her. "Dixie, we can't do anything! There's no way to break through!"

"But…I…can't stand by and do nothing," Dixie said; her voice was trembling with panic. "I need to help her!"

"Don't worry, Dixie," Sora said. She turned to him. "I'll save your sister. You have my word."

Sora's reassuring tone brushed against Dixie's ear like a gentle breeze. But, at the same time, she felt helpless. Big sisters are supposed to protect their siblings, she thought. It wasn't fair; it was like being trapped in a shed, forced to watch the events unfold through a tiny hole, unable to make a difference.

But she felt Diddy squeeze her arm. Sora's influenced had reach Diddy. She could see the reassurance in his eyes. They didn't flicker with uncertainty; instead, they remained unmoving, filled with optimism.

"Yeah," Diddy said. "They got this. We gotta put our faith in them."

Sighing in defeat, Dixie said, "Okay."

Sora heard DK's furious growling. The Kong stared right at the robot, feeling the same pain as Dixie.

"Go on," K. Rool said. "Use your mighty punch to destroy my creation."

DK lowered his fist. K. Rool had outwitted him. For the first time in his life, he felt helpless. No amount of punching would save them. They were at K. Rool's mercy. Guilt constricted his chest. He wasn't just angry K. Rool – he was angry at himself. For failing. The anger festered in his heart. It grew like wild thorns. He felt it consuming him. He kneeled over, clutching his chest from the pain.

K. Rool was overjoyed. "Yes. Let the darkness in. Use its power to become stronger than ever before. And maybe you can save your beloved Candy."

Sora saw a dark aura surround DK's body. It was the darkness; the same darkness that took Riku from him; the same darkness that separated him from his island; and the same darkness that made Kairi vanish in his arms. He wouldn't lose another friend to the its' sharp claws.

"Don't listen to him!" Sora said. "That's what he wants! You can't let the darkness win! Your heart is stronger than anything else!"

The room became smaller. His friend's voices were muffled by his self-doubt. Everything started to vanish before his eyes. He was lost in the abyss. And perhaps that was his fate. DK closed his eyes, preparing to be cradled by the darkness' frozen arms.

But a voice penetrated the emptiness; it belonged to Cranky.

"_Listen to your friends," _Cranky said. _"They'll guide you to a happier future."_

DK opened his eyes. Surrounding him were balls of light. He could sense his friends glimmering within each one. They were there to guide him through the hard times. He was never alone. Reaching for the light, he felt the darkness dissipate, and his inner strength bellowed from within his soul.

He stood up, pounding his chest, howling into the sky. The entire room trembled from his unyielding confidence. Everyone cheered for their friend; the true king of the jungle had returned.

"You did it!" Sora said.

"That's my big buddy!" Diddy said.

"How!?" K. Rool shouted in anger. "No one can withstand the power of darkness!"

"Guess you underestimated what the heart can do," Sora said. "And that's why you won't win, K. Rool!"

"Fine!" K. Rool said. "Then I guess I'll have to take a more direct approach!"

KAOS swung both fists at DK, but he caught them in his palms. Then, DK snapped them off the robot's limbs as if they were celery.

K. Rool sighed in annoyance. "Should've seen that coming. Well, let's see you try to stop this!"

KAOS opened its mouth, unleashing a wave of electricity that hit DK, shocking him from head to foot. Despite the pain surging through his body, DK fought through it. Sora hurried over to help, but a Power Wild tackled him to the ground.

"You guys sure know how to ruin someone's day!" Sora said, struggling against the creature's claws.

When the attack subsided, DK kneeled over, but immediately rose to his feet. He refused to quit. KAOS struck again, increasing the output. DK shouted in pain. Also overcome with the urge to rescue his friend, Diddy started banging on the forcefield. Still, DK's own will supported him like a crutch. Even when KAOS ceased firing, DK continued to trudge through the pain.

"Why won't you perish!?" K. Rool said, bellowing in disbelieving rage. "Why!?"

KAOS unleashed an even bigger surge, which was strong enough to knock DK into the forcefield. This time, he struggled to keep his balance, feeling exhausted from the constant attacks. DK's spirit might be indestructible, but he was still made of flesh and bone. Even the most built of physique would eventually shatter. And knew it, too.

"One more should do it," K. Rool said. "Say good-bye, Donkey Kong!"

KAOS prepared to fire the fatal attack. Sora felt his heart racing. The adrenaline burst through his arms, allowing him to knock the Heartless off him. With a furious swing, he cut the Power Wild in two, destroying it completely. KAOS discharged the electricity. Sora leaped in front of DK and caught it just in time.

The incredible surge pushed against the boy, but he stood his ground.

"I won't let you hurt my friends over your stupid revenge!" Sora said.

He sent the electricity right back at KAOS. As a result of the overwhelming energy, KAOS' circuits exploded, resulting in a power surge. The behemoth of a robot soon deactivated, becoming nothing more than a lifeless shell of scrap metal. KAOS crashed onto the ground, shaking the entire room from its excessive weight. The reels on its chest ceased spinning, like a heart taking its final beat.

Silence filled the room. Even K. Rool couldn't articulate the proper words on what just occurred.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," K. Rool said. "Bah! No matter. It's not like you can save your island, anyway. I win regardless. Farewell!"

The forcefield vanished in front of the young Kongs' eyes, and they joined Sora to make sure DK was alright. His fur was ruffled from the constant shock. After taking a minute to catch his breath, he stood back up, feeling a bit fatigued, but was still in the fight. He gave everyone a reassuring 'thumbs up.'

Diddy thought he was going to collapse from massive relief. "Thank goodness! No hunk of junk can ever take you down!"

"You never cease to amaze me," Sora said, patting DK on the arm. "Still standing after all those shocks."

DK turned to Sora with a warm smile. What happened next was unexpected – he pulled Sora into his huge arms, giving him a hug.

"Sora save Donkey," DK said. "Th-Thank you."

Sora felt an appreciative warmth push against his spine. It was a good feeling. He needed it for a moment; to channel out the negative energy around him, and be reminded that he was fortunate to have made some great friends on this journey.

"Anytime, pal," Sora said. "Anytime."

"Hey, we have more saving to do!" Diddy said, growing anxious.

The four hurried over to the immobile KAOS. DK removed KAOS' head, rummaged inside of it, and pulled out a young female Kong that was somewhat smaller than Dixie. She wore a multicolored beanie, blue overalls with a flower imprinted in the middle, and had two golden pigtails.

Overwhelmed by a rainstorm of emotions, Dixie ran over and held the young Kong in her arms.

"Tiny? Tiny?" Dixie asked, giving her sister a gentle shake. "Are you okay? Please speak to me."

The little Kong weakly opened her sky-blue eyes. "D-Dixie? What happened?" She looked around the area. "Where are we?"

None of those questions matter. Dixie's eyes were blinded by tears of joy.

"Oh, little sis!" She hugged Tiny with all her might, refusing to let go. "You're okay!"

Regaining consciousness, Tiny asked, "Are you crying?"

The two pulled away for a moment. Dixie chuckled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What gave it away?" she asked.

The two embraced each other again. DK removed another Kong from KAOS. She was an adult, with long blonde hair, pink shorts, and a pink tank top. Like Dixie, he held her in his arms, looking on in concern.

"Candy?" DK asked.

She opened her eyes, and smiled upon seeing DK's familiar visage.

"DK?" she asked. "Is it really you? Or did K. Rool just suddenly get a lot handsomer?" DK grinned in response. "Yep. It's you alright. No one I know has a big stupid grin like that."

The two locked eyes with each other, pressing their foreheads together. Words couldn't explain how elated they were to be together again. Their love was strong, and reuniting only seemed to further enforce those feelings. They were lost in a world of pure joy.

Diddy noticed something peculiar about Sora's face. "Dude, are you blushing?"

Sora gave the couple the biggest smile; and it wasn't just because he was happy for them. Their infatuation with each other reminded him of….someone – someone that elicited strong, uplifting feelings.

Realizing what he was doing, Sora tried to come up with a poor excuse. "N-No! I've got sunburn! We've been out all day."

"Huh." Diddy gave a playful roll of his eyes. "Funny how it showed up just now."

As DK pulled away, Candy noticed a serious glare in his eyes. "Everything okay?"

DK turned his attention to Diddy, getting his attention with a mumble.

"What's up?" Diddy asked as he walked over to DK.

The two started speaking in their monkey language. Sora was startled when, about part way through the conversation, Diddy started jumping up and down, screeching at the top of his lungs in protest. DK's serious glare didn't falter. It was as if Diddy was screaming into a wall; nothing he said could make it budge.

DK's stare only intensified, which made Diddy feel uncomfortable. He had never seen DK act this grave in front of him. All he knew was the fun-loving DK that would laugh, smile, and take him on wild adventures. But DK wasn't laughing anymore; he was doing what a proper ruler should do: make important decisions. Lowering his head in defeat, Diddy strolled over to the others.

"Uh, what just happened?" Sora asked, confused.

"He wants me to leave with the other Kongs," Diddy said, disappointed. "While you two continue through the lair."

"How come?" Sora asked.

"DK doesn't want K. Rool to hurt us anymore," Diddy said. "He's going to make sure he stops good ol' fatso once and for all. He may be my best buddy, but he's still our ruler. I need to respect his judgement. Well, judgement by DK standards."

Diddy felt a sense of guilt clamp at his feet. He didn't want to leave; they were a team. Inseparable. They were invincible together. It was like a knife had cut through them, splitting their strength in two. Was it a bit upsetting to hear? Without a doubt. But he knew DK was only enforcing this decision out of love for his family.

DK placed a giant hand on his shoulder. Upon glaring into DK's eyes, Diddy could tell he was entrusting this important task onto him. Diddy felt a resurgence of confidence.

DK mumbled something to him.

"Don't worry," Diddy said. "I'll get them to safety! You can count on me!"

DK patted his little buddy on the shoulder. After saying their good-byes, Diddy escorted the other Kongs to the exit. DK felt a partial release of stress ascend into the heavens. He didn't have to worry about their safety anymore, and could focus on the forthcoming battle.

As the other Kongs headed for the exit, Tiny asked, "Who's that guy with DK?"

"Let's just say he's almost as big a hero as DK," Diddy said.

Candy chuckled. "Wow. That's quite a bold statement."

"Hey, I said 'almost,'" Diddy said with a stern tone in his voice. "No one's a bigger hero than DK." He looked back at him, smiling. "He's the best."

Sora and DK nodded to each other. Time was a rapid stream that never ceased; it only moved forward, which is what they needed to do. They hurried to a nearby elevator at the end of the hall.

* * *

The frantic sounds of keyboard strokes pounded on the chief technician's eardrums. Various screens flashed before his eyes. Trying to deactivate Snide's hack was like trying to solve the world's largest Rubik cube. For the first time. Nothing seemed to work. It didn't help that his associates were yammering in his ear, offering frivolous suggestions:

"Did you try pressing CTRL, ALT, DELETE? That usually does the trick."

One of the Kremlings snickered. "Dude. Try ALT-F4 and see what happens."

"Please tell me my high score is still there."

"Quiet!" the technician said, aggravated. "If anyone should be shouting in my ear, it's his majesty. You idiots are no help!"

Reversing Snide's hack seemed impossible. The technician was about ready to quit, but with one keystroke, the time changed to one and a half minutes. He sighed in both relief and annoyance; not what he preferred, but it would suffice. The other Kremlings stared at him in awe.

"How'd you do that?" one Kremling asked. "You must be a genius!"

All he did was press a few random buttons. Dumb luck prevailed in the end. But heck if he wasn't going to bask in the glory. "Why, yes. I am a genius. That's why his lordship put me in charge of this operation."

BANG! The door opened so hard that it flew across the room. Everyone turned to see Sora and DK standing where the door once shielded them from the outside world. Once again, DK cracked his knuckles with glee; it was like entering a room full of punching bags. Terrified, the Kremlings turned to the technician.

"If you're such a genius, then tell us how to stop them!" another Kremling said, trembling in fear.

The technician pretended to ponder. "Hmm. Gonna need to sit in the thinking chair for this one. Because I'm really smart. Be right back!"

He bolted for the emergency exit. The other Kremings followed suit. Sora pulled out the blueprint, hurried over to the computer, and searched with frantic eyes for the switch. He soon discovered its location by a square shaped door that was bolted shut.

"It's in there!" Sora said. "Can you remove the hatch?"

DK wrapped his fingers around it and started pulling. Sora gazed up at the monitor; his shoulders tensed in dread as he saw the timer was around thirty seconds now.

"Man, why does it always come down to the last minute? Hurry, DK!"

The Kong tore open the lid, allowing Sora to crawl into the computer; he made his way through a dimly lit jungle of wires. Thankfully there was enough light to help guide him. Moments later, he saw the emergency power switch, and scrambled for it. A Heartless appeared, pulled on his legs, and stopped him from grabbing it.

"Scram!" Sora said.

The machine started humming louder. In his mind, he could see the countdown getting closer and closer. He struggled against the Heartless, wiggling and turning to unlatch it from his legs. The humming was deafening. He couldn't even hear his own voice straining as he reached for the switch.

Any second his friends would be gone – nothing but lifeless shells of their former selves. He saw Kairi in the cave – pale, meek, deprived of her kind, upbeat spirit. Sora wasn't going to let anyone else suffer the same fate. He stretched his arm out as far as possible, ignoring the pain, grabbed the switch, and pulled it downward.

The mechanical humming slowed down until it became a whisper that faded into nothing. Every light turned off, and the computer monitors went pitch black.

It was over.

Sora collapsed onto the ground, overcome with exhaustion, but was glad to have stopped the machine. The Heartless vanished. He took a few moments to catch his breath. DK's excited hoots filled his ears. It was a pleasant sound. After the brief respite, Sora crawled out of machine, only to be lifted into the air by DK.

"Whoa!" Sora laughed. "Easy!"

DK swung Sora around, expressing his eternal gratitude for the assistance. Their laughter filled the empty, miserable fortress. After placing Sora on the ground, DK cracked his knuckles, and went to work destroying the machine. Pieces of metal soared through the air; wires were torn apart; and computer monitors were shattered.

K. Rool watched the carnage unfold, alone in his throne room, silent. His hopes and dreams – gone in an instance. Seething, unrelenting malice quivered through his skin. The pain in his chest returned, amplified tenfold.

"All this time, all this effort, was for naught." Nothing else mattered anymore. He didn't care if his aspirations came to fruition. A singular, insidious thought looped through his mind:

Revenge.

With the computer dismantled, DK smirked, admiring his handywork. Sora ran over and faced him, overjoyed.

"We did it!" Sora said. "Now your island is safe again."

At least, that's what he wanted to believe. Sora noticed a solemn expression on DK's face.

"But we're not done yet, are we?"

DK nodded.

"Then let's go take care of K. Rool."

* * *

K. Rool's plans may have been turned into piles of worthless scraps, but his resilience remained intact. He pressed a few buttons on his throne, leaned back in the seat, and ascended into a hole in the ceiling. Soon, he arrived in a dimly lit control room; his only source of light was the computer monitors in front of him. Some showed images of the island, while others displayed radars.

"This isn't over yet," K. Rool said as pressed a few buttons. "I'll just use my King Kruiser to blast those Kongs to smithereens!"

Sora and DK entered the throne room, noticing it was deserted.

"Where'd he go?" Sora asked.

The two heard mechanical whirring overhead. Something was happening up there, so they braced themselves for the worst. They heard what appeared to be a jet engine roaring. Sora caught a glimpse of the monitor, and saw an airship in the shape of crocodile fly straight for the island.

"Shoot!" Sora said. "He's getting away! How are we going to catch up with him?"

Another violent rumble shook the ground beneath their feet.

"What now?" Sora asked, growing aggravated, sensing another issue on the horizon.

Another ship flew in front of the screen; its familiar bright, multicolored coat not only brightened the screen, but Sora's spirits.

"Yes!" Sora said. "They found the ship! Come on!"

* * *

The ship descended towards the entrance to the fortress. Luigi wanted to lean back in his seat; it felt like being home again.

After scrutinizing the cockpit for any signs of damage, he hit the intercom button. "Everything looks good up here. How's it down there?"

"Perfectly functional," Telly-Vision said. "We're ready for takeoff!"

"Not yet," Luigi said. "Sora's still in there. We need to help him."

"Look!" Yoshi said.

They saw Sora and DK exit the building. DK stopped upon looking up at the ship, staring in at its design. To him, it seemed fantastical – like something conjured from a dream. Its bulk and size were also intimidating. But he was with his friends; there was no reason to be scared.

Luigi and Yoshi exited the ship, and reunited with the others.

"You made it!" Yoshi said.

"No time to chat!" Sora said with an urgent tone in his voice. "K. Rool's getting away on his ship. We have to go after him. Who knows what he'll do next!"

"Hop in," Luigi said. "The ship needs a fly around anyways."

Sora noticed DK was hesitant to board with them.

"Don't worry," Sora said in a gentle, encouraging tone. "This ship's safe." He muttered under his breath, "Safer than the minecarts, that's for sure."

Having not been led astray by Sora's words so far, DK nodded in compliance, and followed them onto the ship.

* * *

K. Rool's airship hovered over the beach, in search of any Kong that had the misfortune of being in its path. To the king's delight, he spotted Diddy and the others strolling at a casual pace through the sand. After Sora and friend's ordeal in the mines, more Kremlings were placed on guard duty, so the Kongs had to take a detour.

It seemed safer, they thought. Nothing but warm sand beneath their feet and crashing waves murmuring in their ears. But the gentle sounds were drowned by a fierce engine snarling, preparing to strike. The Kongs looked up to see the King Kruiser approaching them.

"Run!" Diddy shouted.

K. Rool smirked in joy as he hovered his fingers over the controls. "Fresh monkey meat."

Before he could fire a missile, his entire body jolted against the wall. The ship started to lose its balance, but K. Rool steered it back into position. Enraged by the interruption, he looked to his left, seeing the Labo Ship adjacent to him. Inside, he could just make out Luigi giving him a threatening glare.

Some say that glare induced insomnia out of fear.

But K. Rool wasn't intimidated. He was far too angry of their constant meddling. "Stay out of my way!"

The Kruiser rammed straight into the ship, knocking it back a fair distance. Luigi gritted his teeth as he struggled to regain control. DK sat in the backseat, squeezing Sora as if he were a teddy bear.

"I…can't…feel…my…lungs…" Sora said.

Luigi managed to regain the ship's balance. With an overzealous smirk, he said, "Ha! That's it!? This baby has taken worse than a little push! Bring it!"

"Why he get like this whenever he at wheel?" Yoshi asked, sighing in annoyance.

Luigi tried to ram K. Rool again, but the Kruiser flew above him. The hatch opened below the Kruiser, dropping red barrels labeled 'TNT.' Steering as fast as he could, Luigi avoided the incoming blasts. He retaliated with a laser blast; K. Rool titled the ship to avoid it. An intense chase ensued throughout the outskirts of the jungle.

The Kruiser titled every which way, avoiding the ship's incoming blasts. K. Rool performed a loop-de-loop, and appeared behind the Labo Ship. The Kruiser rammed right into the ship's backside, sending it spinning through the air. Luigi spun the ship around until it faced the Kruiser. He fired another blast, but the Kruiser ascended into the air.

Then, K. Rool tried to ram into them from above, but Luigi hit the acceleration, just missing the full impact. Luigi titled the ship, allowing it to turn around completely. The next shot he fired hit the Kruiser's tail, causing it to lose balance. K. Rool slammed his fists on the controls; every second he was descending an elevator of misery. Nothing was going right anymore.

It got worse, as Luigi spun the ship around, and rammed right into the Kruiser's side, sending it flying towards the jungle. K. Rool could only scream in terror as the trees started getting bigger.

* * *

Squawks slept in Cranky's bed, fighting off the exhaustion crawling through his body. Cranky checked in on him every so often. Still breathing, he thought. Good. He could never live with the remorse if something happened to him. Or any other animal in the jungle. K. Rool had become something monstrous: cold, unfeeling, and merciless.

A part of him could never forgive K. Rool for all the suffering he had brought upon the jungle. But another part of him wanted to search deep within the king's murky soul for that friend he knew long ago. He was in there, Cranky thought. Alone and scared. He needed that guidance to be liberated from the malice.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden earthquake. He hurried out of the bedroom, noticing Isabelle had covered her head with the journal.

"What the heck was that?" Cranky asked. "That sound startled me so much, my dentures almost fell out!"

Isabelle glanced at the Wii Stream. "Well, K. Rool tried getting away in a ship. The others managed to blast it down."

"Is that so?" Cranky said, rubbing his beard in thought.

He opened the door, noticing smoke rising into the sky. The crash seemed to be nearby, he thought. That optimistic part of him tugged at his arm. Maybe it's not too late. Maybe there's…still a chance for wounds to heal.

"Cranky?" Isabelle asked in concern.

Cranky sighed, submitting to his conscience. "There's something I need to do. Stay here with Squawks."

"B-But it's too dangerous!" Isabelle said, standing up in surprise. "Let the others handle K. Rool!"

"No," Cranky said; his voice was calm, yet stern. "I can't ignore this feeling in my heart. I need to go. I'm not going to tell you again. Stay. Here."

Before Isabelle could open her mouth, he slammed the door shut. She sunk back in her seat, contemplating the dilemma. He sounded adamant in going. She would never disrespect someone's wishes. With a skeptical sigh, Isabelle turned back to the Wii Stream, hoping she wouldn't regret her decision.

Cranky hurried through the jungle: _"I hope I'm not too late." _

* * *

K. Rool shook his head to regain composure. The controls were damaged; sparks flew out from the computer monitors. He sighed; everything he worked towards was gone. His troops had retreated, the Blast-O-Matic was destroyed, and he was cornered by DK and his friends. He was alone. And maybe that was his fate. Reliance on others made him weak.

All he needed was the darkness. It gave him all the strength he ever needed. And he would use that power to eradicate the Kongs. He plummeted straight into the catacombs, letting himself be consumed by the darkness. Ahead of him was a blunderbuss stored in a glass case. He smirked.

After landing the ship, everyone hurried over to the Kruiser. They had arrived in the heart of the jungle. And it was quiet. The gentle breezed circulated through the area. Light barely cracked through the leaves. Finally, K. Rool stepped out of the Kruiser, holding his blunderbuss, staring at the four with seething hatred. An aura of darkness had surrounded his body.

Yoshi growled at him. "It over, you big bully!"

"Wait!" Sora said, putting his arm out in front of the dinosaur. "Something's not right with him. I see it in his eyes."

K. Rool glared at DK; his resentment grew to dangerous levels. But his own sanity was deteriorating from the darkness. Before his eyes, DK transformed into a different Kong – someone he thought was his friend. Someone he could trust. But in the end, he was betrayed. It was the worst feeling to experience.

"I took you in," K. Rool said, enraged, "and this is how you repay me? By taking away everything I cherish!?"

"Not K. Rool." DK repeated the strange chant from earlier. "Not K. Rool."

Luigi glared at him in confusion. "Not K. Rool."

K. Rool held his gun upward. Suddenly, the cliff behind him exploded, as if invisible dynamite had been ignited from within the earth. As the dust settled, K. Rool continued to stare at the group, emotionless, unresponsive.

Luigi gulped. "M-Maybe we should go. A little anger management can go a long way for a guy like him."

He started to run towards the ship, but ran into a Heartless barrier.

"Ouch," he said in a flat tone.

Sora was trying to figure out how K. Rool made that wall explode. What kind of magic did he use? But as Sora continued staring at where the mountain once was, he noticed something.

And it was moving.

DK couldn't wait any longer. He lunged straight for K. Rool, but an unseen force knocked him straight to the ground. Sora squinted his eyes; he saw an outline of a large creature. Its growls were high-pitched, unnatural. A familiar chill brushed through Sora's skin.

A Heartless.

K. Rool leaped onto the creature, appearing as if he was hovering in midair. He pointed his blunderbuss straight at the group, exhibiting a dark, sinister smile, craving the sounds of their anguished cries.

"Afraid you won't be leaving, "K. Rool said in a low, cold tone. "Not until I'm the last one breathing."

* * *

A/N: Over fifty follows and favs. Wow, guys! Thank you! I can't even begin to tell you how appreciative I am! Even after all this time, you still are invested in my silly little story. As thanks for your support, please visit my Deviantart page for a sneak preview of a chapter from ACT II. Keep on being awesome!

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	24. Chapter 23: K Rool's Last Stand

**Chapter 23: K. Rool's Last Stand**

The jungle illuminated as the invisible Heartless summoned a ball of energy, firing it straight at the group. Sora caught the ball, but its unrelenting power pushed against him; he felt his feet slide backwards against the dirt.

"Yoshi! Snack time!" Sora said.

The dinosaur stuck his tongue, devouring the energy; it burned against the roof of his mouth. Not wasting anytime, he spat it straight at K. Rool. In response, the king fired a cannonball straight at the energy, which caused a massive explosion upon impact. Luigi leaped into the air and tried bringing his hammer down on K. Rool; he raised his blunderbuss to block the strike.

After landing on the creature, Luigi swung at K. Rool, but he blocked again with his blunderbuss; then, he pointed it straight at Luigi, preparing to fire another cannonball. Just as the king pulled the trigger, Luigi swung his hammer inward, knocking the muzzle away, causing the blunderbuss to fire in a different direction.

Sensing an opening, Luigi prepare to land a hit, but the creature started moving back and forth; he lost his balance, and fell onto the ground. The creature leaped high into the air, preparing to make Luigi a permanent part of the earth. Yoshi wrapped his tongue around Luigi's leg, retracting him like a fish on a hook; he just avoided getting crushed.

Sora unleashed a fire spell at K. Rool, who used his blunderbuss to suck it into the muzzle, like a vacuum cleaner. The boy blinked in bafflement – science had been turned on its head for the number of impossible feats witnessed. And it got worse, as the king fired a cannon ball engulfed in flames.

Sora leaped back to let it hit the ground. But it was a diversion, as the Heartless fired another beam straight for Sora. DK leaped in front of him, braced himself, and took the hit.

"DK!" Sora exclaimed.

DK emerged from the smoke; he felt a slight tremble from the damage. His fur was disheveled. But confidence kept his strength elevated, like support for a building. Sora exhaled in relief. He noticed DK gesturing towards his shoulders; Sora leaped onto them, jumped into the air, and threw the Keyblade right at the Heartless.

It was a direct hit, as the creature screeched in pain, flailing around from the shock. K. Rool clutched onto the Heartless with all his might.

"Stop blubbering, you big baby!" K. Rool said.

DK listened to the creature's screams of pain, and determined the location of its face. Which he then punched, sending the two sliding backwards. With it fazed, Sora and the others delivered a simultaneous strike to the Heartless. It responded with a powerful scream; the force not only made their eardrums explode like a bomb, but it knocked them backwards.

The Heartless fazed into existence, revealing itself to be a large chameleon with green skin, black stripes covered over its body like tattoos, five spikes on its back, and a giant horn on the snout. It stared down the group with large, bulging, unblinking eyes; the pupils spun around in a clockwise motion – manic, unstable. Luigi gulped at the creature's intimidating anatomy.

Sora cracked his knuckles. "About time you showed yourself. At least take your defeat with some dignity."

"A chameleon?" Yoshi asked in surprise. "Quick! Put it in front of some modern art! Me hear that it weakness!"

Everyone (even K. Rool) glared at him in confusion. "What?"

"Never mind," Yoshi said, blushing in embarrassment.

"No matter," K. Rool said, unperturbed. "Transparent or not, my Stealth Sneak and I are an unstoppable force. We plan to make you disappear. Permanently."

"Good one," Sora said in sarcasm, rolling his eyes. "In case you forgot, we've demolished your entire Kremling army. I think we need to remind him who the real unstoppable force is. Right, guys?"

His friends nodded (although Luigi hoped K. Rool was just having a minor case of amnesia, and he would remember how unstoppable they were, forcing him to flee).

K. Rool responded with a faux chuckle. "How disgustingly idealistic."

Stealth Sneak shot lasers from its eyes, which everyone avoided. DK climbed up the nearest tree, grabbed a vine, and swung his colossal feet into K. Rool's face, knocking him off the Heartless. After crashing onto the ground, K. Rool hurried to his feet, noticing DK running right towards him.

K. Rool fired a cannon ball at him; DK rolled underneath it. After standing up, he saw another one heading straight for him. The gorilla caught it, leaped into the air, caught a vine, and threw the cannonball straight back at the Kremling king. K. Rool leaped back to avoid it, and retaliated with another cannonball. DK released his grip from the vine, managing to avoid the cannonball, ran straight up to K. Rool, and elbowed him in the face.

DK continued his assault with a punch, but K. Rool was quick to recover; he punted the blunderbuss to block the punch. Then, he slammed his head into DK's, momentarily stunning him; his vision turned into a mess of spinning colors. K. Rool rammed his golden stomach into the Kong, knocking him onto the ground.

With a shake of the head, DK regained clarity in his vision; he witnessed K. Rool firing a blue gas cloud at him. Unfortunately, he couldn't dodge it in time, and felt the full force of the fumes. A putrid smell made the hairs in his noise stand up in distress; he coughed from the gas trying to burrow into his throat.

But, then, he was paralyzed. Every muscle refused to move. He was a prisoner of his own body.

K. Rool prepared to fire another cannon ball. He smiled in excitement; DK was cornered like a wounded animal, unable to escape. This fueled his ego with more fire – uncontrollable flames that could not be contained. DK continued struggling. No avail. K. Rool prepared to pull the trigger…

…and then was hit in the cheek by a familiar key-shaped sword. Furious, he turned to his left, seeing Sora running right for him. K. Rool fired a cannonball; Sora side stepped left, and launched an ice spell, which the king deflected with his blunderbuss. Within proximity, Sora thrusted the Keyblade; K. Rool swung the blunderbuss inward to block the attack.

Then, Sora tried striking from over the shoulder. Again, K. Rool held his weapon at a vertical angle to block it; and he retaliated by swinging his weapon at Sora's head, who leaned back to avoid the muzzle. The king tried to ram the muzzle into Sora's chest, but he brought the Keyblade up from a diagonal angle to catch it.

Sora tried swinging again, but K. Rool leaped into the air, avoiding it just in time. The boy watched in baffled silence as the king bounced away towards a small cliff. For an overweight crocodile he sure was agile, Sora thought. Upon landing, K. Rool aimed his sights for the boy, planning not to miss this time. Sora was frustrated; he wanted to break that gun in half. Soon, the trigger in his mind for an idea was pulled faster than K. Rool's blunderbuss.

Channeling his fire magic, he managed to make it flow through the Keyblade's essence, and the blade ignited into fierce, crackling flames. He ascended the cliff, avoiding cannonballs, reached K. Rool, and sliced the blunderbuss in half. K. Rool started to sweat; did he and his colleagues underestimate Sora's strength? He knew repressing his power was no longer necessary.

K. Rool leaped off the cliff, with Sora in pursuit of him. After landing, K. Rool tossed his crown at him, which was deflected with little effort.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? A crown?" He grinned in confidence. "Looks like you're running out of tricks!"

K. Rool extended his arms to each side, and closed both eyes. Pressure in his heart built; he was preparing to let the dam burst. Soon, the energy imploded from within, releasing an outpour of darkness that consumed the king's entire body. He clinched his fists – purple boxing gloves covered each one. Sora felt that familiar chill; it was like being in a blizzard.

K. Rool slammed the ground with his fist, producing a large crack that went past Sora, and traveled to the end of the jungle. The impact was so strong that the boy stumbled, almost falling over. He regained his balance, then glared into K. Rool eyes. There was nothing but unrestrained anger – resentment for all those that opposed him. The feeling was intense; Sora felt it in his stomach, and it was as sharp as needles.

"So," K. Rool said in a dark, low hiss. He slammed his gloves together, producing a purple spark, "will these suffice?"

Sora gulped. "Actually, I liked the crown better."

K. Rool dashed for Sora, and tried slamming his fist down on him; the boy hopped back to avoid the attack. Nervous sweat dripped down Sora's face – K. Rool was far more aggressive. He had to stay focused. K. Rool threw a punch, which Sora dodged by jerking his head left. He then brought his Keyblade up to block the next punch.

The king turned around and swung his arm inward. Sora flipped the Keyblade around to catch it, but the force pushed him backwards. His body trembled from the power. One direct hit would make every bone in his body collapse faster than building. He needed one strong attack to cause damage.

Pointing the Keyblade at K. Rool's feet, he froze both with an ice spell. The king struggled to break his frozen shackles; cracks started to creep into the perfect sheet. Sora had to hurry; he charged up his spiral attack, unleashing it just as K. Rool freed himself. With no time to dodge, K. Rool braced himself for the incoming projectiles. He was engulfed in a miniature explosion.

Smoke covered the spot where the king once stood. Sora rocked the soles of his feet back and forth, hoping to have done some harm. The smoke cleared, revealing himself to be standing tall. Although the attack did minor damage, it wasn't anything significant. Sora's jaw dropped in astonishment – even the most robust of Heartless were eradicated by his attack.

K. Rool ran for Sora again, smirking in confidence, knowing his opponent was incapable of harming him. Victory was guaranteed. But Sora stood his ground; he would never quit. The Keyblade wielder's constant scuffles against Riku were a testament to his resilience. K. Rool threw a mighty, earthshattering punch…

….and it was caught by a giant brown hand.

DK had regained mobility, and was prepared to crush K. Rool's advantage between his hands. He punched K. Rool straight in the face, knocking him back a fair distance. The king dematerialized his boxing gloves, and clawed at the ground, coming to a sliding halt. He glowered at the meddling Kong; rage pulsated throughout his veins, pounding harder the more he glared at him.

"Thanks!" Sora said, relieved. He turned to K. Rool with a spark of confidence in his eyes. "Let's team up and beat this guy!"

He prepared to move forward, with a reawakened spirit, when DK stopped him with his huge arm.

Sora was shocked. Did he want to face K. Rool alone? It didn't seem ideal. "Hey, wait—"

DK's eyes focused on something nearby them. When Sora followed the trail, he saw Luigi and Yoshi struggling against Stealth Sneak. His conscience was being pulled in two separate directions. But then he remembered the long history between the Kremlings and the Kongs. This feud was between them.

Sora saw the serious glare in DK eyes; he ruled the jungle, and felt responsible for its safety. It was wrong to interfere, so would abide to the 'no meddling' rule. At least this time. With an understanding nod, Sora left to help the others. DK got onto all fours, preparing to lunge at the king. The two stared into each other's eyes; emotions ran rampant through their bodies.

The chatter of wild animals grew silent, as if they knew a battle of the jungle was imminent. DK slid his fingers through the dirt, releasing the nervous tension. Their gazes remained fixed on each other. It was going to be a showdown of raw strength: no weapons, no magic (although K. Rool was imbued with the darkness).

DK and K. Rool ran towards each other, on all fours. When they were close, K. Rool stood up, rematerialized his boxing gloves, and their fists collided, creating a powerful shock wave that made the jungle tremble in fear. The two collided again with their opposite fists. DK punched with the other fist, but K. Rool caught it by flexing his arm upward.

K. Rool swung again, and DK leaned backwards. He tried countering with his own swing, but K. Rool ducked underneath. Seeing an opening, K. Rool elbowed him in the stomach, rammed his head straight into DK's, and kicked him backwards. DK started to stumble, but he regained his footing. K. Rool leaped in with another punch; the Kong rotated his torso dodge it.

Then, K. Rool swung his arm around, and DK shielded his face to block the attack. When K. Rool punched again, DK leaned right to dodge it, and then punched him in the side; it was one of K. Rool's vulnerable spots (as his stomach was impenetrable like metal). Wincing from the pain, he was distracted, allowing DK to punch his right cheek, and then hit him straight in the jaw.

K. Rool was at the mercy of DK's punches. They were quick, furious, and difficult to block. At one point, DK spun around like a tornado, delivering a barrage of punches to the face. DK finished his assault with final punch, which made K. Rool slide backwards. The rage reached its peak, allowing the darkness to grow at a steady, uncontrollable rate.

Upon delivering the next punch, DK was shocked to see K. Rool was unfazed. Darkness burst from his entire body, forcing DK to jump back a safe distance. But that wouldn't last. K. Rool vanished, reappeared at DK's side, and punched him in the cheek. When DK tried swinging his arm at the king, he vanished again, and reappeared behind him, kicking him in the back.

As DK stumbled forward, K. Rool appeared, delivering an uppercut to the chin. Then, he delivered a flurry of punches to DK's stomach. The pain intensified with each blow. DK gritted his teeth, fighting through the pain. He blocked a punch, tried to counter, and K. Rool vanished again.

K. Rool reappeared, punched DK in the chest, expelling dark energy, which exploded; the Kong screamed in anguish as he tumbled across the ground, and crashed into a tree, splitting it in half.

Every muscle in his body trembled from the immeasurable pain. His chest felt like it was on fire. He tried standing up, but his body refused to continue. DK collapsed onto the ground, panting, searching for even a small fragment of vitality with an endless white void of fatigue. It started getting cold. He felt K. Rool's presence approach.

The king stood over his fallen foe, basking in every moment. His ego soared into heavens; he felt untouchable.

"Face it," K. Rool said; "you were never meant to rule this jungle. You're too soft on your subjects. They're lazy. Carefree. Defenseless against the unknown. A true leader must never let his authority falter. Perhaps they may have survived succumbing to the darkness under my guidance. Oh well. Least they'll make excellent servants once they become Heartless."

K. Rool punched his fists together. "But you won't be joining in their suffering. I plan to end your meaningless existence. I want your last moments to be of failure – that it's because of your inability to lead that everyone you love is gone."

DK's eyes closed. He was exhausted. Darkness filled his vision. Then, he heard the gentle sound of leaves rustling in the wind, the water crashing against the sand, and the animals chatting peacefully to each other. It was soothing to hear the everyday sounds that brought him joy.

Diddy and Dixie were laughing with each other; Candy and Tiny were in the middle of a conversation; and Cranky started yelling. He was happy. But, then, the sounds became muffled; they were indistinguishable. With each passing moment, they grew softer and softer.

Until silence. It was gone. They were gone. Everyone he cared for had vanished. But he didn't blame himself. The sounds of merriment reminded him that, because of his laidback attitude, everyone was happy. K. Rool took it away from it. Over a petty dispute. He would never forgive him.

K. Rool watched in complete shock as DK stood to his feet, taking slow, deep breaths. His eyes were still closed, but his soul swelled with fortitude.

"Perhaps you aren't as soft as I initially thought. Too bad your strength won't save you from the darkness!"

K. Rool threw a punch. DK caught it. He opened his eyes, staring at the king with a vicious stare. And with one punch to the face, K. Rool flew backwards. He caught himself, looking up at the Kong in bewilderment. DK's was furious; his breathing became rapid. He let out an ear shattering roar that caused the air to vibrate.

The King of the Jungle had risen again.

* * *

Cranky heard his grandson's fierce roar. What was happening over there? He didn't want to assume the worse. Only his eyes would give him the answer. And he hoped the answer wouldn't imprison his heart in a steel cage of remorse. Fighting against his withered bones, he hobbled towards the battle.

* * *

Inspired by DK's second wind, Sora and his friends fought even harder against the Stealth Sneak. The Heartless fired more beams from its hands. Sora deflected them. Using his tongue as a grappling hook, Yoshi wrapped it around the Heartless' horn, pulled himself over, and delivered a kick to the head. While the creature was stunned, Yoshi performed his 'butt stomp,' forcing it to the ground.

Luigi continued the assault by delivering his fire uppercut, which forced it to reel back in pain; it let out an agonizing screech. Sora held the Keyblade with both hands, closed his eyes, and concentrated on the energy from within. A new power was hidden deep within his soul; he channeled it straight to the Keyblade.

Running forward at blinding speeds, he delivered a power slash right across the Heartess' stomach. It flailed around, screeching from the unbearable pain. Sora leaped into the air and delivered the strike straight down its torso. The Heartless stumbled back, feeling life fading from its body. It collapsed onto the ground, exhausted, but still clinging onto its existence.

K. Rool tried teleporting again, but DK was able to sense his pattern, and countered every strike with his own. Where did this burst of strength come from, K. Rool thought? He reappeared behind him, and the Kong lifted his arm, delivering a punch with his knuckle. DK turned around to deliver another punch to the face. Then, he grabbed the king's shoulder, and headbutted with such force that K. Rool ended up in the ground.

But DK's assault was about to get worse. He slapped K. Rool over the head nonstop. Bright lights flashed through his vision as if someone was taking relentless pictures with a camera. DK unearth the king like a useless weed, and then unleashed a string of fast, rapid punches on him. K. Rool felt every crushing blow press against his bones.

After delivering the last punch, he started winding up his arm for one final strike. K. Rool was fatigued from the endless onslaught. Even with the darkness by his side, it felt like hundreds of boulders collided with him. He couldn't believe this was real. The nightmare was supposed to over. He had won.

He had won.

DK delivered one final punch that sent K. Rool halfway across the vicinity. He landed on the ground – broken, exhausted. It was over. DK kneeled over, both from relief and enervation. The others hurried over to offer their support.

Luigi helped DK to his feet. "Easy big fella. You did great."

Everyone took a moment to catch their breath, which was a familiar, comforting sound. They could lower their defenses. At least, that's what they hoped. They heard grunting, and to their dismay, saw K. Rool struggle to his feet. He was drained, but his pride refused to accept the harsh reality.

Cranky arrived at the scene. Seeing his former friend in such a miserable state was upsetting. He had become a shell of his former self – driven by revenge and animosity. All the joy had been smothered within those toxic desires.

"Mama-mia!" Luigi said, exasperated. "Don't you know when you're beaten?"

"I will not allow myself to be defeated by some bottom dwellers," K. Rool said, fatigued. "I am the mighty King K. Rool, and I will never rest until I take back what is mine! You hear!?"

Little did he know that a familiar chameleon Heartless had risen to its feet, refusing to quit. But the lethal wounds on its chest were too strong to ignore. The Heartless stumbled forward, looming over the king, and took its last breath.

"K. Rool! Look out!" Cranky shouted.

The king looked over his shoulder, noticing the Heartless start to fall on him. He ran for his life, but let out a bloodcurdling scream as he was crushed beneath its chest. Everyone stared in silent horror. Adrenaline pushed against Cranky's legs, and he hurried over K. Rool. Stealth Sneak vanished, leaving behind a pool of darkness that started consuming K. Rool's being.

He opened his eyes one last time; standing over him was Cranky, his old friend. It had been so long since their eyes met one another. He saw the grief in the Kong's eyes. It was in the last moments of his life that made him realize he squandered an incredible friendship – all because of a jealousy. He remembered the good times they shared; the stories they told each other; and the jokes that made them laugh together.

But it was too late to redeem himself. This was his punishment – his fate.

"I'm sorry, old friend," K. Rool said.

"Me too," Cranky said. "Rest easy."

The darkness swallowed him whole. Cranky continued staring in depressed silence. He should be relieved; the Kremlings were no longer a threat to their island. Their king was gone forever. But those good memories refused to fade – a reminder that, despite their differences, they cared for each other's wellbeing.

Deep down, maybe their friendship could have been rekindled. But Cranky would never know now. The others empathized with him.

"Cranky, are you—?" Luigi started to ask.

"I'm fine," Cranky said in a crestfallen tone. "At least he's free of any pain. I…I need a few minutes."

He sat on a nearby log, and descended into the basement of his memories, lamenting. The jungle remained silent, to express their sympathy for his loss.

* * *

The other Kongs walked at a leisurely pace on the beach. Their thoughts, though, were running a marathon through their heads, wondering about their friends, hoping they stopped K. Rool. But they soon found themselves in their own predicament, as a dark portal appeared in front of them. Diddy drew his pistols, sensing danger lingering within the darkness.

The hooded figure emerged. Something about his dark, aloof presence made the Kongs feel apprehensive.

"W-Who's that?" Tiny asked.

"No idea," Diddy said, keeping his fingers on the triggers. "Don't like his attire. Might be trouble."

"Now, now," the figure said. "It's not nice to make rash judgements. Especially in front of your new guest. K. Rool had failed to deliver, so it seems I have to do the job myself."

He held out his hand, summoning his sword, and pointed it at Dixie. "Surrender yourself to me, princess, and there won't be any trouble."

"Me?" Dixie asked, baffled. "Princess? I don't know what you're talking about it. You must be mistaken."

"Trust me," the figure said. "I know I have the right one. Your presence is required."

He started walking towards her, but Diddy blocked his path. Both barrels were aimed straight at him.

"Back off, pal!" Diddy said in a threatening tone. "She's not going with some weirdo in a cloak."

"And what are you going to do?" the figure asked. "Overwhelm my taste buds with peanuts?"

He walked closer towards the spider monkey. Nervous sweat streamed down his forehead.

"I'm warning you!" Diddy said; his hands were trembling. He wasn't sure what to expect from this stranger.

But he had no choice. Whoever this person was, he wouldn't let him harm Dixie. He fired the peanuts, and was surprised to see the figure vanish in front of him. His heart pounded in terror. Where did he go? Then, he felt a crushing blow to the back of his neck, and fell to the ground. His body trembled from exhaustion.

Soon, he heard screaming and struggling. Dixie's cries for help rung in his ears. But he couldn't move. Her screaming started to fade. Diddy found himself losing consciousness. Before he collapsed, a tear streamed down his face. He failed to keep his promise to DK. And worse of all, he was about to lose the love of his life.

"Dixie….I'm sorry…"

Diddy carried his guilt into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

The trees rustled in the wind. Clouds loomed over the heart of the jungle, making it appear darker, only adding to the solemn atmosphere. Cranky continued staring off into the bushes, releasing a downpour of sadness. It was quiet. The group respected Cranky's privacy. But as the sun started to descent, they need to look away from the past, and focus on the future.

Luigi broke the uncomfortable silence. "Hey, it's starting to get late. We should probably crash here for tonight. This day has been exhausting, to say the least."

No one responded. That same downpour continued to rain on their spirits. Luigi got their attention.

"What?" Sora asked, snapping out of his thoughts. "Sorry. Wasn't listening. It's just…do you think Cranky'll be okay?"

He felt a giant hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see DK smiling at him. The Kong walked over to his grandfather, sitting next to him on the log. Cranky felt his presence beneath the sorrow. He knew DK wanted to help him feel better.

"Ever have one of those moments where you wish time travel was a thing?" Cranky asked, still staring off in the distance. "This is one of those times. There are so many scenarios we play out in our minds. In a strange way, it's comforting. Makes us forget that reality doesn't give us those opportunities. Right now, I feel empty inside."

"Cranky….no empty," DK said in English, startling everyone. Even Cranky. He made that strange chant again. "Friends there. See friends."

"What is that he's been saying?" Sora asked. "Keep forgetting to ask."

"It means heart," Cranky said. "Friends in our heart."

"H-Heart," DK repeated.

Sora sighed in disappointment. "Oh, so that's what it means."

"Friends, same heart," DK said. "K. Rool, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends."

Sora felt Luigi and Yoshi's presence next to him. Immediately, he put his arms around them Hearing DK's speech made Sora realize how important they were to him. He never wanted to experience those same dejected feelings as K. Rool. There was no point to it. Just like his argument with Luigi. Like Yoshi said, it brought nothing but despair.

He was happy to have them by his side in this incredible journey. Without them, he's not sure what he would do.

"Cranky have family in heart," DK said, patting his grandfather on the back.

Cranky chuckled. "You know, sometimes I sorely underestimate your wisdom. Now I know I picked the right Kong."

DK responded with an appreciative smile.

"But don't let that news get to your head," Cranky said in his usual grouchy tone. "You still have a lot of space that needs filling in there. Understand?"

DK rolled his eyes. Everyone couldn't help but snicker. Cranky seemed back to normal. While losing a friend was hard, Cranky knew that he still had the love and support of his family. No one could ever take that away from him. Out of the corner of his eye, Yoshi noticed a strange glow hidden behind a group of butterflies.

He got the group's attention, and approached the butterflies. The light flashed even brighter, which caused the butterflies to flee in surprise.

When the light dimmed, Sora was startled by what he saw. "It's a keyhole." Indeed, it was resting on a rock. "Like the one we saw on Samus' world. What does it mean?"

The Keyblade appeared in his hand, as if by its own volition. Maybe this was sign, he thought. That the Keyblade was guiding him again. Perhaps he had lock it, just like yesterday. It felt right to him. He held up the blade, firing a small laser into the Keyhole, and it vanished from sight, producing that same locking noise.

Before vanishing completely, a familiar block popped out, and landed in front of Luigi and Yoshi.

"A Labo piece," Luigi said.

Yoshi lowered his head in disappointment. "But it not Mario's."

"What was that about?" Cranky asked.

Sora shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure."

"Y'know, after today, I'm fine with not knowing," Cranky said.

"So, we're probably going to crash here tonight," Luigi said. "Hope you don't mind."

Cranky frowned at them. It seemed the answer was obvious. Nothing made this guy happy, Sora thought.

But then, Cranky smiled. "After all you've done, I don't see why not. But you ain't freeloading at my place. That is, unless, one of you wants the honor of giving me a sponge bath. Spoiler later: you have to be thorough!"

Everyone did their best not to grimace. It was a fate worse than fighting K. Rool and the Heartless combined.

"No, that's okay," Luigi said. "Think I'll be sleeping with the bugs tonight."

Cranky crossed his arms, scowling. "Very funny."

The group then broke into laughter. After today, they needed some levity.

* * *

Back in the mysterious dark room, Bowser, Black Shadow, and Ganondorf – who was leaning against the wall – had watched the whole event unfold. For a while, they remained silent, deconstructing ever vivid image like a painting, trying to understand its failures.

"Ha, I win!" Black Shadow said with a boastful grin. "Knew he wouldn't last. Hand it over!"

Bowser grumbled as he relinquished his betting money to him. "Don't pat yourself too hard on the back. Your brain might just start rattling around in your head. Next time'll be different!"

"But next time it might be you." Black Shadow thought about this prospect. "Hm, this is a win-win situation."

Bowser growled in anger. "Shut up! K. Rool's got nothing on me! Not even the darkness can touch my awesomeness."

"That's exactly the kind of mindset that ended in disaster for K. Rool and Ridley." Ganondorf stood up and approached them. "Weak hearted fools like them drove their lust for power too far. The heartless are not to be taken lightly. Perhaps this is a lesson for all of us."

"You've got a point, desert boy," Bowser said. He smirked. "But I ain't worried. I know my limits."

Black Shadow moaned in annoyance. "Says the one who is obsessed with the Mushroom Kingdom's ruler. I've seen you insert cutouts of yourself into pictures with her."

"Sooooo, what's your point?" Bower asked.

Black Shadow had gone from annoyed to enraged. "You're intolerable! I swear, Mother Brain could've led better than you!"

Ganondorf had a headache. Is this what a Pols Voice felt like when it heard unbearable noises (a creature from his world)?

"Watch it, Ace!" Bowser said, just as furious. "I have a Star Rod that's going to be firmly stuck up—"

"Enough of this frivolous arguing!" Ganondorf said in a loud, harsh voice. "We have more pressing matters. The boy is starting to become a nuisance. Aside from rescuing two Star Spirits, he found two Keyholes."

Bowser crossed his arms, unconcerned. "Pfttt, whatever. It'll take him forever to find the rest. Like he's even aware of our plans."

"Yes, the princesses," Ganondorf said.

"They are falling onto our hands, one by one," Bowser said; his smile grew wider. He felt the excitement building in his chest.

The sounds of struggling echoed throughout the room. It became louder, catching the group's attention. The hood figure entered the room; behind him was Dixie, being restrained by two Power Wild's. She was too busy squirming to notice the ban of dark individuals glaring at her in delight.

"Put me down, creeps!" Dixie said. "Wait until DK and Diddy show up! You'll be sorry!"

Her struggled ceased upon hearing loud, heavy footsteps. She glanced up at the Koopa King, who grinned at her, showing his vicious teeth. Dixie whimpered in fear at the sight of his monstrous visage. It was as if her nightmares took on a will of their own.

"Heard that one before," Bowser said. "A fool's wish."

Dixie felt herself shrink as he loomed over her.

"Aw, don't worry your little pretty head." He placed his finger and thumb on her chin. "We just need to borrow your heart for a little bit. No big deal. It'll be quick and painless."

She looked into his eyes, recognizing that same pathetic, narcissistic personality that bred life into K. Rool. You could've mistaken them for distant cousins. And she realized that there was no reason to be afraid. Regaining her courage, she bit the Koopa King's hand.

He shouted in pain, and clutched his hand. "You little flea brained chimp! You better hope I don't get rabies! Otherwise you're gonna have a bad time! Lock her up with the bounty hunter!"

The Heartless carried her away, as she continued kicking and screaming. Bowser noticed the others giving him teasing glares. With an angry snort, he turned back to the hooded figure, who started to exit the room.

"Hey, what's your rush?" Bowser asked. "Not even a hello? You're on a role today."

He stopped, and continued to stare at the door. "Sorry. I don't like to linger here. Too much noise if you ask me."

"I know, I know," Bowser said. "You wanna piece together your memories in peace. But I want to know how our recruit is coming along."

The figured turned to face Bowser. "His progress is spectacular. He knows how to utilize the darkness effortlessly." He smirked beneath his cloak. "Funny. He and the key bearer are fast learners."

"Good," Bowser with a content look on his face. "Might have use for that kid soon. Tomorrow's another princess hunting day. You're going to Traverse Town. But not by yourself."

Bowser gestured towards the corner of the room. Glowing red eyes faded into existence within the darkness. A familiar voice giggled in sinister glee, preparing to lunge from the shadows, and bring about chaos.

* * *

Everyone reunited at the tree houses. But the reunion was anything but pleasant. Tiny was buried in Candy's arms, crying over her sister's disappearance. Diddy did his best to fight back the tears himself. But he was ashamed. Anyone would be for failing to protect their loved ones. And worst of all, she was gone.

Dixie's boundless energy always kept him from falling into a state of hopelessness. Her smile kept him happy. Unable to restrain his emotions, he ran into DK's arms, sobbing, untangling the pain like a tight knot. Sora felt depressed; he thought this story would have a happy ending. Every time they tried helping someone, the results were bittersweet. And the taste grew worse with each world they visited.

But he wanted to stay optimistic; to believe that a happy ending could be achieved. Not just for his new friends, but for himself. To find Riku and Kairi. And to go home. But a pessimistic voice continued to pester him, believing that wasn't the case. Still, he fought to keep that voice subdued. After Diddy was calm, he explained the situation.

"Wonder what that guy wants with her?" Luigi asked.

"I don't care!" Diddy said, trying to regain his confidence; he refused to quit. "We should do a full-on search of the jungle."

"It's not that easy," Sora said in a discouraging tone. "We have this feeling she's been taken to another world."

"How are you sure?" Diddy asked, refusing to believe such an outlandish claim. He wanted to find her now!

Before he could explain, Luigi cleared his throat, reminding him of the world order.

Sora sighed in irritation, and reworked his statement. "It's too long of a story, but we know she's out there somewhere."

Diddy lowered his head in disappointment.

"Then maybe we keep eyes out for her," Yoshi said.

Diddy's eye lit up, feeling a resurgence of hope. "You'd do that?"

"Sure," Sora said with a smile. "We don't mind."

Luigi chuckled. "We've apparently become the search and rescue club. But like Yoshi said, we'll keep an our out for her!"

"Thank you so much!" Diddy said, grabbing Yoshi's hands in excitement.

Sora and his friends hope they could deliver on their promise.

* * *

Evening graced the peaceful jungle. The breeze was cool, yet calm. Animals crawled into their natural environments, falling into a deep sleep, feeling safe, feeling secure, awaiting tomorrow's offerings. Sora and his friends spent the night in DK's treehouse. It was a single room with a lush red carpet, a box full of bananas, barrels spread throughout, a tire swing hanging in the corner, and two hammocks made from leaves.

DK scattered a large pile of leaves on the rug for Sora and his friends to use as makeshift beds. After engaging in casual conversation for a while, everyone went to sleep, feeling the strain of today's challenges. Only Diddy and Luigi remained awake. The little Kong couldn't stop thinking about Dixie, worrying about her.

Meanwhile, Luigi was awake because of DK's snoring. He grabbed two bananas, stuck them in his ears, and drifted back to sleep. Yoshi woke up sometime later, feeling that something wasn't right. The room felt a bit emptier to him. It took him a moment to realize that Sora was missing. Anxious, he glanced around the room, seeing no trace of him. The dinosaur stood up and, hoping to not wake anyone, crept outside of the house.

He was surprised to see a small fire had been lit, illuminating the dark jungle. Laying next to it was Sora; he was gazing up at the stars, lost in his thoughts, refusing to leave. The weight of this entire journey was starting to expand his stomach. There was so much for him to contemplate.

"Sora?" Yoshi's voice forced him out of that ditch.

He sat up, looked over his shoulder, and smiled. "Hey. Couldn't sleep 'cause of DK's snoring, huh?"

"No," Yoshi said. There was slight whimper in his voice. "Me woke up and you gone. Yoshi got worried."

"Don't worry about me," Sora said. "I'm fine."

"Can Yoshi join you?"

Sora grinned. "Like I'd say no. Come chill."

Sora lay down again. Yoshi lay next to him. For a while, the two stared up at the stars, watching them blink in and out of existence. It was a beautiful sight that never got uninteresting. But despite his best efforts to focus, his ravenous, pessimistic thoughts started to drag him into the ditch again. He let out a disheartened sigh, and rested both hands on his chest.

"You okay?" Yoshi asked.

Sora's eyes remained fixed on the sky. "This place reminds me of home. Something about it is just peaceful. The way the wind blows through the trees, the sounds of the animals; it brings me back. On some nights, Riku, Kairi and I would sleep under the stars, holding each other's hands. Sometimes the simplest of things bring us the most joy, right?"

Yoshi could hear the sad inflections in his voice. Even for someone so young, he understood the subtext of Sora's words.

"Sora miss home," Yoshi said. "And friends."

Sora glanced at Yoshi. "More than ever. I expected the three of us to take our raft, visit every world imaginable, and come back to tell our other friends. It was going to be wonderful. We're big dreamers. But this wasn't the dream I expected. I really thought Riku and Kairi were here. Guess I was just fooling myself. Now I start to wonder if I'll ever see them again. And will I ever go home? Is my home even still there?"

Sora looked down at his hands; they were clutching at his chest, trying to calm the nervous feeling rattling inside like scrap metal.

"I'm….scared for the future," Sora said.

"Sora..." Yoshi felt guilty for his predicament.

"Sorry," Sora said, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "I didn't mean to ramble."

Yoshi smiled. "No. Me understand. Yoshi worried about Mario. Me know future is scary, but, Yoshi knows that he not facing the future alone. Me have you and Luigi to make it less scary. Maybe it take long time to find home and friends. During that time, you can live with Yoshi, if you want. We do all sorts of things together: karting, golfing, parties! That keep Sora happy!"

Sora couldn't help but feel appreciative by Yoshi's kind gesture.

"Aw, you don't have to do that," Sora said. "After all, we've been together for like, what, a day, and now you want me to live with you?"

"Sometimes a day all it take to get to know someone," Yoshi said. "Me like hanging with Sora. That why Yoshi sad when you almost leave."

"You know what? I feel the same way. I would've never left. I was just angry, that's all. You guys have been a big help to me. I'd have been stuck in Traverse Town if I didn't meet you."

Yoshi smiled. "It no big deal. All for one, right? Me promise to help you find Riku and Kairi, no matter what."

The dinosaur's positive energy covered the ditch. Sora felt reassured by Yoshi's words. He felt a connection with him. Even when he met Riku, it took a while for their friendship to cultivate into a relationship akin to brothers – one that would last forever. Maybe it was because they had different ideals and views on the world

With Yoshi, their personalities latched together like train cufflinks, creating one strong unit that worked together. While Luigi and Isabelle were also his good friends, Sora felt like he could talk to Yoshi on a similar level. It was hard to explain. They just enjoyed each other's company. And while he missed Riku and Kairi, his new friends were able to fill the emptiness in his heart.

"Thanks," Sora said, feeling better.

As Sora turned back to the stars, he felt Yoshi squeeze his hand, trying to help him relieve those fond memories. To make him feel happy. Sora glanced back at the dinosaur, who smiled, reassuring him that everything would be okay. Tears started to crawl out of Sora's eye ducts. He did his best to keep them at bay.

The two looked up at the stars, and soon, they fell asleep, having pleasant dreams of a better tomorrow.

* * *

Once morning arrived, the Kongs escorted the group back to their ship. On the way, they found another piece of Captain Olimar's ship, along with more Pikmin hovering around it. Sora looked up at the clear blue sky; he hated to leave. This was the closest place that reminded him of home But a substitute could never replace the genuine article. He would never be satisfied.

Soon, they arrived at the ship, and turned to say their good-byes.

"Welp, time to hit the intergalactic highway," Luigi said, stretching his arms. Although he was still drowsy from the lack of sleep, courtesy of DK's snoring.

"We can't thank you enough," Candy said. "Right, Cranky?"

Cranky glared at them with a neutral expression. "Eh, you guys did alright."

"Still stubborn as ever," Candy said, smiling as she rolled her eyes.

"Good luck out there," Diddy said. "If you find Dixie, please bring her home."

Yoshi saluted him. "You can count on us."

DK was sad to see Sora leave. He had formed a strong bond with him – one that was filled with trust and respect. But he knew Sora didn't belong here; it wasn't right for him to stay. DK pulled the boy into a big hug, crushing his body in the process.

"Sora, Donkey Kong, friends," he said.

Sora winced in pain, although he appreciated the gesture. "Same here, big guy. Maybe you could be less friendly on my back, though."

DK let out a sheepish chuckle, and pulled away from Sora. With their good-byes exchanged, the group entered the ship, and returned to the endless vacuum of space, where new worlds were raring to be explored.

But the Kongs would never forget their new friends; for helping bring eternal peace to their home. DK awaited the day Sora returned, so they could laugh together while swinging through the jungle.

* * *

The Labo Ship returned to space, being greeted by an endless group of bright, blinking stars. Sora gazed down at DK's world one last time – he hoped that everyone would find peace now that the Kremlings were disbanded. But a sense of guilt trailed behind him; he knew finding Dixie was an ambitious task (look at how much luck he was having with his own friends).

Still, Sora made a promise, and he never broke it. For now, he would have to take things one step at a time. Perhaps finding that hooded figure was the first hurdle he needed to cross. While he continued to let his mind drift in a sea of endless ideas, Luigi felt something heavy in his pockets. He remembered the two Labo pieces they found, pulled them out, and examined them.

"These Labo pieces aren't like any others I've seen before," Luigi said.

"I wonder what function they serve for the ship," Isabelle said.

Luigi shook his head. "Don't know. Mario only taught me how to fly it. He never showed me how it's constructed."

"I'm still trying to figure out why they were hidden in those keyholes," Sora said, who had snapped out of his pondering to join the conversation. "Better yet, what's the point of those keyholes?"

Yoshi rubbed his eyelids. "Too many questions. Yoshi's brain can't stretch that far."

"Think Leon would know?" Luigi asked.

"Worth a shot," Sora said. "Let's head back to Traverse Town."

"Good idea," Isabelle said. "I think we can all use a break from the strange worlds we've been to."

Sora smiled; he wanted to go back and see how the others were doing, anyways. Despite not being gone long, he missed them. He could tell they cared for his well-being. And he felt the same way for them. They were good friends he could always count on for advice.

Filled with so much excitement, Sora said, "I want to be the pilot!"

"You have a lot of nerve to say that after what happened yesterday," Luigi said, glowering at him.

Sora formed an innocent, pleading smile. "I'll be careful! I promise!"

"No way!"

"But I'm the Keyblade Master!"

"I don't care if you're a prepubescent flying ace! Forget it!"

Sora glared at Luigi in confusion for that statement. "Huh?"

"Maybe you should give him a chance, Luigi," Isabelle said. "You did say you'd think about it."

Luigi turned to her with a shock expression. "Are you serious? What about your fear of flying?"

"I've gotten better," Isabelle said (although she did hesitate for a fleeting moment). "I think I'll be okay with it."

Luigi crossed his arms, unconvinced. "Still, give me one good reason why I should give him a shot?"

"Because I remember a certain someone 'put the silly thing in reverse' the first time he piloted the ship," Isabelle said.

Luigi's face became redder than the ship itself. He had forgotten about his earlier incident with crashing into the tree. And someone wasn't going to let him forget it, as he felt Sora slowly penetrate his personal boundaries, grinning in confidence.

"Something you'd like to share with the class?" Sora asked in a playful tone.

Luigi sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. I might've flew the ship into a tree."

Sora's grin widened; it was unnatural, and unnerving, like something out of a horror movie.

"Stop that!" Luigi said, agitated. "It's creepy!"

"See?" Anyone can make a mistake," Isabelle said with a pleasant smile. "Even a good pilot like you. Why not give him a chance?"

Luigi's heart and mind were locked in an arm-wrestling match. Unfortunately, the winner wasn't in his favor.

"Alright," he said with a heavy sigh. "I'm going to go against my better judgement here. You can pilot the ship."

Sora was ecstatic. "Alright! Thanks!"

The two switched seats, although Luigi took an awkward amount of time to sit down, trying to delay the inevitable sound of screaming throughout space.

"Cool," Yoshi said. "Maybe that mean Yoshi get a shot next?"

Luigi gave the dinosaur an enraged glare, as if he was about take away dessert forever.

Yoshi, timid, slide behind the back of Luigi's seat. "Me pushing it, huh?"

"What do I do first? What do I do first?" Sora said, gazing at the controls with unrelenting excitement. It was like being a kid in amusement park. Where do you even start?

"Settle down!" Luigi said in a stern tone. "Let's start by turning the ship around."

Luigi made sure his instructions were clear and conscience; one small flub could be fatal, like dropping a lighted match in the woods. He shut his eyes, expecting the worse. But to his surprise, he felt the ship rotate at a steady pace. He opened them to see they were facing away from the jungle.

Luigi felt a string of confidence vibrate in his chest. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, he thought. After all, Sora was a fast learner. Especially with the Keyblade.

Feeling relieved (and impressed), Luigi said, "Okay. So far so good. Now, start the engines." Sora did as instructed. "There's the acceleration. Remember to go…"

Sora pushed the acceleration level all the way to the top. The ship flew off into space at blinding speeds.

"…EASYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Luigi bellowed.

Believing he won a free mansion was no longer the dumbest idea to invade Luigi's mind.

* * *

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	25. Chapter 24: Who Framed Luigi Mario?

**Chapter 24: Who Framed Luigi Mario?**

Traverse Town's docking area was tranquil. People meandered throughout it, stopping to partake in casual conversation with each other. But the mood soon erupted into panic as the Labo Ship came crashing into the runway; everyone screamed as they ran for their lives. The ship stopped just before it hit the exit to the town.

Sora sat back in seat, exhaling in relief. His heart was pounding from the injection of wild emotions. To his right, he saw Luigi sprawled out in his seat, staring out the cockpit in stunned silence – with a ruffled moustache and a titled hat. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Yoshi was cowering underneath the seat.

"Me miss the minecarts!" Yoshi said.

"Erm, you okay, Luigi?" Sora asked, feeling awkward for even opening his mouth.

Luigi shook his head, regaining his composure. He turned to Sora with silent fury; his arms were crossed, as if trying to restrain the anger he was feeling.

Sora formed a nervous grin. "This is probably a dumb question, but how'd I do?"

"You almost crashed us straight into town!" Luigi said, unleashing his rage, yelling. "How do you THINK you did? You're lucky if you can even drive a remote-controlled plane! And even that's pushing it! I'm never letting you touch the controls again in my lifetime! Never!"

Sora rubbed his head, apologetic. "Yeah, I probably deserve that."

"Where's Isabelle?" Luigi said as his head darted around the cockpit. "She pushed for this idea."

Everyone looked around the cockpit. It was as if she vanished into thin air.

Sora glanced outside. "Look!"

The group saw Isabelle run out of the ship. She spread her arms into the air, saying, "Oh, sweet, wonderful land! I'll never take you for granted again!" She ran up to a random person. "Hello! How are you? Isn't life wonderful? I'm so happy to be alive right now! Aren't you!?"

"I think I can safely assume that she agrees with my sentiments on your driving abilities," Luigi said.

Sora sighed in embarrassment. "Don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

Once the commotion had been mitigated (which took quite a while), the group made their way towards town. Mistakes were learned. There was no reason to linger on the issue (although Sora could've sworn Luigi was giving him a look of contempt on occasion).

As Sora approached the door, he remembered something important. "After we visit Leon, I want to take the Pikmin and the ship parts to Captain Olimar. I'm sure that'll make him happy."

"Sure thing," Luigi said. Despite the earlier ordeal, he was surprisingly calm. "Gotta be honest. I'm glad to be back in Traverse Town after all the insanity we've been through. Nothing like returning to a nice, quite…"

He opened the door to see the once peaceful town infested with Heartless. The silent sky rattled from the hysterical screams of people running for their lives.

"…town?" Luigi was left in complete bewilderment.

Isabelle gasped in horror. "Goodness! Seems like a Heartless Festivale has been scheduled for today!"

"Look up there!" Yoshi said.

Everyone focused their attention to a figure standing above the Accessory Shop. It was Luigi's doppelganger. His red eyes were locked onto the group, like heatseeking missile preparing to fire. He leaped off the building, and landed at the edge of the stairs. The group hurried over to the bottom – Sora and Luigi had drawn their weapons.

"Hey, troublemaker!" Luigi said with a fierce tone in his voice. "Leave these people alone! And stop pretending to be me! Only a coward wears a disguise!"

The doppelganger laughed. "Says the biggest coward of them all! You losers are too late to stop me. Soon the princess will be mine. Smell ya later!"

He vanished into a puff of smoke. Heartless surrounded the group. Their presence couldn't be any more vexing. Luigi was far too concerned about Peach's safety. But, unfortunately, the Heartless didn't empathize with anyone; their concern was devouring a fresh beating heart.

The group battled their way through an entourage of familiar faces: Shadows, Soldiers, and even some Space Pirates. And they struggled to slay each one. They were a lot more aggressive compared to Sora's first visit. The battle was long, it was fierce, and felt everlasting. It was like the hands of Father Time's clock had crawled to a halt., refusing to budge.

But through perseverance, they vanquished the denizens of the dark. Everything was calm. Only the sounds of their panting echoed throughout the town. And it was loud! While taking a minute to recuperate, their minds digested everything that happened.

Luigi heard the imposter's threats blare in his ear like an alarm. He knew what needed to be done. "Change of plans. Let's go see the princess first. Want to make sure she's okay."

* * *

Luigi knocked on Peach's door. No answer. He tried again. Still no answer. Panic latched onto his spine, and it grew longer with each passing second. The others were infected with that same feeling of dread.

"Me not liking this," Yoshi said.

"Where could she be?" Sora asked.

Yoshi glanced at the floor. He noticed a piece of paper sticking out of its sill. He picked it up from the ground; it was a letter. He handed it to Luigi.

The letter read: _"Dear, Luigi. Sorry for leaving so abruptly. That troublemaker resembling you tried to capture me. Thankfully, Leon rescued me from his clutches. He has secluded us in the underground cavern behind the hotel. We should be find there. That's where we'll be if you need us. Sincerely, Peach." _

The nervous feeling in Luigi's spine shrunk, as if disappointed by the immediate relief he felt. "Thank goodness for Leon. He knows when to come through for us."

"Wish he didn't have to beat me up in the beginning," Sora said, grumbling, placing both hands in his pockets. He noticed everyone looking at him. "Which, by the way, I totally kicked his butt."

Luigi smirked. "Sure you did. About as likely as me hating pasta."

"Hey!" Sora said.

"Let's head for the cavern, then," Isabelle said, diffusing the frivolous conversation.

* * *

Outside the hotel, the group prepared to head for the back alleyway. Unbeknownst them, they were about to find themselves trapped in another net of inconvenience.

"We've finally caught you!" someone said.

The group turned to see a mob approaching them, in a complete uproar. Some were shouting insults at Luigi; others were clamoring at how he dropped a bomb of paranoia on their peaceful town with the Heartless. Sora and his friends started to walk backwards, apprehensive; they weren't sure if contending with an angry mod was worse than fighting the Heartless.

"Listen!" Luigi said, shouting, waving his arms to get their attention. "This is just a big misunderstanding. I'm not the guy you're looking for!"

A woman glanced at the wanted poster in her hand. "Ridiculous moustache? Overalls? Nope. You're the guy alright!"

"Ridiculous!?" Luigi asked, offended.

Sora stepped forward, interjecting before Luigi lost his temper. "He's not the culprit. Some guy's disguised as him."

"A likely story," a man said. "Some people saw you leave town the other day. Things were peaceful. Then you show up again and those creatures are back. Something doesn't add up!"

Another person couldn't contain his excitement. "Let's get him! I hear there's a big reward for catching this guy."

"I hear it's free pizza," someone else said (what an odd choice for a reward, Luigi thought).

"You gotta believe us," Sora said, searching within the mob for a shred of understanding. "We'll catch the real culprit for you."

"I'm not waiting," another person said. "I want my free pizza now!"

The mob started to approach the group like a freight train. Sora and his friends felt the heat of their fury brush across their faces.

"Now's a good time for a plan," Luigi said, in a panic. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"I do!" a familiar female voice said. "I happen to be the master of them!"

Yuffie descended from the rooftops like an agile squirrel, and landed in front of the group.

She looked over her shoulder, smiling. "Friendly neighborhood ninja at your service!"

Yuffie threw a smoke bomb in front of the mob, causing it to explode in their faces. They coughed as the remnants covered them like a dusty rug.

"After them!" one person said.

They ran through the smoke in pursuit of the group, yelling and screaming the whole time. One person that was straggling behind shouted, "Free pizza, woo-hoo!"

However, this so-called freight train didn't have any blind spots: when the smoke first erupted, Yuffie lead the others to a nearby door; they soon found themselves behind the hotel, within proximity of the cavern. The group took a moment to recuperate. Yuffie grinned with pride, as if waiting for everyone to burst out into a musical number, singing her praises.

"Man, Yuffie," Sora said. "Your timing couldn't have been better."

"Naturally," Yuffie said. "All in a day's work for the greatest ninja this side of Traverse Town."

Luigi chuckled. "Apparently ninjas aren't the modest of people."

"Hey, I'm modest!" Yuffie said with an innocent expression on her face. "My modesty is just very selective, that's all."

"So is everyone in the cavern?" Sora asked.

"Yep," Yuffie said. "Leon's there, too, if you're looking for him. That's his training spot. Which mostly consists of swinging a sword back and forth. Boring way to spend the afternoon with him, if you ask me."

Sora snickered. "That sounds like something he'd do."

"Follow me," Yuffie said, gesturing towards the cavern.

Below the entrance, they noticed a stream of water traveling straight into its maw. Yoshi's felt like someone threw the switch for his aquaphobia; which, ironically, made his legs shut down faster than a dying car engine.

"W-Water?" Yoshi asked in fear.

Yuffie glared at him in confusion. "Yeaaaahhh. What'd you think was going to be here? Dry rocks?"

"He's afraid of water," Luigi said, irritated.

"Really?" Yuffie asked in surprise. "How do you bathe him?"

Luigi rubbed his temples. "Whenever someone asks that, I get reminded of the sanity I'll never get back from carrying out such a cumbersome task."

"Come on, buddy," Sora said in a gentle, encouraging tone. "We'll be right here with you."

Yoshi stubbornly crossed his arms, "No!"

"Great," Sora said with a disappointed sigh. "Anyone have any food on hand?"

"That no work on me," Yoshi said. "Me no give in."

Luigi glared at him with a serious expression. "Well, then. Guess you can stay here. All by your lonesome. In a spooky dark ally."

The dinosaur felt Luigi's intimidating words wrap around his neck like a snake. He glanced around the alley: the lights were dim; the only voices heard were the wind's whispering.

"S-Spooky?" Yoshi asked, fearful.

"Yes," Luigi said in an ominous voice "Who knows what disgusting creatures lurk here." He paused, and was terrified by his own words. "Wait! I don't want to know! I'm beelining it!"

He ran into the water; the violent sounds of splashing trailed behind him as he entered the cavern. Sora and Isabelle glared at each other with narrow eyes, as if unable to believe what they just witnessed.

"He's not very good at reverse psychology, is he?" Yuffie asked.

"It's you call buddy." Sora walked over to the cavern. Yuffie and Isabelle followed. "We'll be right inside if you change your mind."

Yoshi watched as the others were swallowed by the cavern's mouth. He was alone. Only the stars kept him company; but they were too far away to embrace.

He tried shoving the fear back down his throat. "Me be fine. Me a big boy. Nothing can spook Yoshi."

It was quiet. Soundless. Yoshi heard his heart beating in his ear; it started pounding faster, drumming perpetually. Soon, it was drowned out by the sounds of creaking; it moved slowly, as if someone was opening the door. Then, it got louder. And closer.

"Okay!" Yoshi said, whimpering in fear. "Everything spook Yoshi! Wait up!"

He hurried into the cavern. Two red dots emerged from within the darkness, and grew brighter, making the shadows wane beneath its overwhelming power.

* * *

Lights were connected to each side of the cavern's walls. It reflected off the water, creating a lightshow of watercolors on the ceiling. Sora felt the hairs on his legs rise as he trudged through the water; it was cold. But it didn't bother him. His younger self would've been ecstatic to be traversing this tunnel; it reminded him of when he and Riku would explore the Secret Place. Good times.

His thoughts were digging deep into a trench of nostalgia. He missed home.

"Wow," Isabelle said in amazement. "Didn't think there'd be a cave like this in the town's sewers."

"I know, right?" Yuffie said. "Every world has its own little mystery."

Luigi was groaning, taking slow, methodical steps through the water. "Well, there's a mystery I'm working on right now…."

He was carrying Yoshi on his back.

"…how the heck does Yoshi carry us like this? Especially my brother!"

Yoshi gasped. "You call Mario fat!?"

"N-No!" Luigi said in nervous denial. "Tell me where I said that?"

"Sounds like you implied it, though," Sora said with a playful grin.

"Oh? And I'm implying that someone else is going to carry Yoshi any second," Luigi said.

"Erm, that's okay," Sora said. "I'll pass."

As they continued through the tunnel, it expanded like a lizard's throat, and soon opened to a large area. Orange light reflected on the wall, blinking on occasion, as if a fire had been lit. The group noticed land to their right. Standing near the edge of it was Leon, swinging his blade back and forth.

Behind him they saw Princess Peach and the Toads gathered around a fire.

"Guys!" Luigi said, overjoyed to see them.

"Master Luigi!" Toadsworth said. "Thank Star Haven you and your cohorts are well!"

Everyone reunited; it was nice to be in the company of familiar faces. Words were tossed at each other like a football; they were fast and frantic.

"Are you okay, Peach?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Peach clasped her hands together; she was trying to squeeze a disquieting feeling out of her chest like an orange. "Luigi, that imposter has to be Bowser Jr. again. This is EXACTLY like what happened on Isle Delfino."

"Bowser Jr?" Sora asked in surprise. "You mean he has a son?"

"Yeah," Yoshi said. "He disguised himself as Mario; caused mischief to frame him and get him locked up in jail."

"But why would they execute the same plan twice?" Isabelle asked. "Doesn't seem very original."

Leon crossed his arms. "Maybe not, but it was effective last time. And now they have a whole new town to deceive."

"That's a good point." Luigi sighed. "Well, I don't want to keep sneaking around like a fugitive. We have to stop that little brat – not only to clear my name, but to prevent any more people from getting hurt."

"I agree," Aerith said. She had a sympathetic glare in her eyes. "Such a quiet, humble town doesn't deserve this kind of treatment."

"Then we should come up with a plan," Sora said. He gasped as an important memory kicked him in the back of his head. "But before we do – Leon, we wanted to see you."

"Sure. What's up?"

Sora unloaded a huge bag of sentences onto Leon, who listened, sorting through each word, constructing his own thoughts together like blocks.

"So, you found the Keyhole," Leon said.

"Yeah," Sora said. "They Keyblade locked it automatically."

Aerith felt her shoulders relax in relief. "Good. At least one of those worlds will be safe."

Sora froze upon hearing that vague statement. A small discouraging feeling started compressing his ribcage together like twigs. But he tried to ignore it. He didn't want to assume the worst.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole," Leon said. "And each one leads to the heart of the world. This was something Ansem wrote about in his report."

"So there must be a Keyhole here, too, right?" Aerith asked.

"Possibly." Leon turned back to Sora. There was a mist of urgency hovering within his eyes. "You'll need to find that Keyhole as soon as possible."

"How come?" Sora asked.

Leon hesitated for a moment. The words lingered around his throat, and it was painful, like an inflammation. He knew they would bring devastation. But he couldn't coat the truth in sugar, or hide it. It wasn't fair. Sora noticed the reluctance in Leon's face. That discouraging feeling squeezed harder against his ribcage. Any second it was going to snap from despondency.

"The Heartless enter the Keyhole and does something to the world's core," Leon said.

His worse fears were coming to fruition. He wanted to go home. To see his loved ones again. He didn't want to ask, but needed that clarification.

"W-What happens to the world?" Sora asked.

Aerith sighed. "In the end, it disappears."

The room fell silent. Only the gentle dripping of water was heard. The Mushroom Kingdom residents were horrified by the revelation.

But Sora was numb. He didn't know how to react. Ever since arriving in Traverse Town, he wanted to believe his island was still intact – that the broken pieces of earth he saw was part of an illusion. But reality had made his dreams crumble into sand, which drifted away into the cool breeze of sorrow.

"C-Can you excuse me for a moment?" Sora asked, completely distressed. "I need some space."

"Sora…" Yoshi said in a sad tone.

Nearby the group was a small cave that lead to some stairs. Where it led to was anyone's guess. But to Sora, it was a place where he could be alone. Where the walls would keep him comfort in his time of grief. Wordless, he walked into the cave and leaned against the wall, starring up the stairs.

"His world…it must've disappeared, too," Luigi said, feeling tremendous guilt in his chest.

"Oh, poor thing," Peach said. "He must be devastated."

Silence befell the room again. Everyone wasn't sure how to comfort him. No one was ever safe from losing something, or someone, important. It was the cruel law of nature; all you could was abide to it – live life to the fullest. But losing your entire world? It was such an alien concept to the denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom.

But there was one person who understood. And he had to walk through life with that regret strapped to his shoulders.

"Let me talk to him," Leon said.

"No offense, Squall," Yuffie said, "but you're not exactly the warm, fuzzy type."

"But I know what he's going through," Leon said, never taking his eyes off Sora.

"So do we," Aerith said. "Are you sure about this?"

"I know we've had to share this pain," Leon said. "But it's my own personal pain that I never want him to feel."

Yuffie shrugged. "Your call."

Sora continued to stare at the stairs; he had been injected with a profusion of emotions. It seemed impossible to filter through them. Tears started to obstruct his vision. Everything and everyone he cherished – gone in an instant. The sights, the sounds – nothing more than a memory. He felt lost, confused, and scared, unsure of his future.

Sora heard footsteps, and out of the corner of his eye, saw Leon approach him. He wiped the tears away with his wrist.

"Sora…" Leon started to say.

"It's…gone," Sora said. "I've lost everything." Anger rose to the surface. "Had I known about that stupid Keyhole sooner…I…"

"There's nothing you could've done," Leon said. "If you continue dwelling on this train of thought, the feeling will never go away."

Sora turned to face him. "But there could've been—"

"I lost my world, too," Leon said in a firm tone.

Sora was taken aback. "Y-You did?"

Leon crossed his arms, as if comforting himself from reliving those awful memories.

"Do you know what I hate being called Squall?" Leon said. "It's because I chose to get rid of that name after failing to protect my world." His eyes drifted away from Sora's. "I was angry with myself. Ashamed at the person I was for letting everyone down. Years later, though, I realized that getting rid of a name isn't going to change how I feel. I was only fooling myself. Instead of letting the regret go, I kept it bottled up inside."

"Wow," Sora said, stunned. "I had no idea."

Leon focused on Sora again. "The point is: you shouldn't blame yourself for something that was beyond your control. It's okay to mourn your loss. That's understandable. But that loss was not of your own accordance. It's pointless, and will only make you more miserable."

"I guess so," Sora said, still depressed. "But what do I do now? My island is gone for good."

"No, it's not," Leon said in an assured tone.

Sora glared at him in surprise. "How are you sure?"

"There's a story I used to hear about the Keyblade when I was younger. There's a legend that, at one time, two key wielders existed. One saved the world, while the other wrought chaos and ruin upon it."

"What exactly does that mean for me?"

Leon smiled, which was a rarity. "I believe that you're the one who will save every world out there. Of course, what I hear could've been a fable, but none of us know the Keyblade's full potential. Perhaps you may be able to find a way to save your world."

Sora still felt skeptical. He still failed to understand the Keyblade's power himself. How could he save every world? What was set upon him seemed impossible.

"I don't know," Sora said, in an uneasy tone.

"Remember what I said before?" Leon placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. He glared into his eyes; confidence seeped from the irises. "The Keyblade chose you for a reason. It knows you have good qualities. If you're going to save your world, then you need to bring those qualities out."

Sora finally felt the weight of Leon's words push him out of his morose state. He was adamant in his belief about Sora. It was inspiring. Even if the rumors weren't true, Leon would still hold onto faith until the bitter end.

"You're right," Sora said; a small smile started to crack through his lips. "I shouldn't give up. Maybe I can find a way to bring my world back. If there's one thing I learned from this journey, it's that anything's possible. As long as I have the Keyblade, I'll keep fighting."

"And for the record: your world is not totally gone. It still exists in the form of two people you know."

"Riku and Kairi," Sora said. Ever since the beginning, he believed they were alive somewhere; and even now, he refused to let his intuition falter.

"Exactly. So, you haven't lost everything. They're out there waiting for you. I know you'll find them."

Sora's optimistic smile returned. "Thanks. I feel better. Who knew that you were the sensitive type?"

"I'm not a stick in the mud all the time," Leon said with a chuckle. "Don't listen to Yuffie."

Sora grinned. "Can you blame me for thinking that? When we first met, we shared our feelings through our blades. And that feeling was pain."

"Fair point."

The two walked back to join the others; everyone else rose to their feet in a hurry, like they witnessed the two walk out of a doctor's office, and were anxious for results.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah," Sora said. "Leon gave me a pep talk. Can't sit around and mope. Have to keep moving."

Yuffie raised an impressed eyebrow. "Well, whatdaya know? Looks like I was right – Squall is a big old sofie."

"That's Le—never mind." Leon knew it wasn't worth the trouble reminding her again.

Luigi smiled in relief. "I'm glad you're okay. Just know that if you ever need to talk, we're here. Remember, the ship runs on happy faces. If one of us isn't happy, we're going to help set things right."

Sora felt elation fill his chest; he had forgotten that about his new friends. Sure, he and Luigi's relationship sometimes slipped on a small patch of ice, but they were always by his side through the most onerous of situation.

"Luigi's right," Peach said, as she walked over to him. "We're all here to support you. Just like you've supported us. I've skimmed through some of Isabelle's entries. You have been such a tremendous help to Luigi and Yoshi so far. I can't thank you enough. Whatever the outcome of your journey will be, just know that you're always welcomed to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Y-You mean that?" Sora asked.

"Absolutely."

Sora blushed and rubbed his head. "Gee, your majesty. Thank you."

"Call me Peach, sweetheart," Peach said.

Before she could get another word in, Peach was assaulted by affectionate lashes from an excitable Yoshi.

"Easy, Yoshi!" Peach said in hysterical laughter. "Okay! Someone's happy about the news!"

The dinosaur leaped into Sora's arms, licking his face in the process. He had the biggest, brightest smile on his face. Even the cave didn't seem as gloomy now.

"Oh, boy!" Yoshi said. "Yoshi can't wait for Sora to visit. We have sleep overs, play games, and eat all sort of food. What Sora like to eat?"

"Calm down, you!" Sora said, laughing. "I can't think that far ahead!"

Isabelle leaned into Luigi. "Yoshi's growing attached to him. So sweet."

"I'll say," Luigi said. "Those two have a similar brain." He shuddered at the thought. "And now I'm concerned for my sanity."

As Sora placed Yoshi down, he looked at all the new people he met. Although his island was gone, he still had incredible support from his friends – people that had become a part of his life. He never wanted them to become a memory, just like his island.

With a burst of confidence, Sora said, "Well, I'm ready to head back out now!"

"Good to hear," Luigi said. "First, let's take care of Bowser Jr. – if that's really him. No one has the right to imitate my good looks."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. So what's the plan?"

"Here's the plan," a familiar, distorted voice said. "Hand over the princess. Simple as that!"

Everyone turned to see Luigi's doppelganger staring down the group with his vicious red eyes.

"Goodness!" Peach said, covering her mouth.

The others ran in front of Peach, drawing their weapons, preparing to defend her at all costs.

"Well, well, if it isn't the imposter himself," Luigi said. "Picked the wrong group of people to sneak up on. Better give up if you know what's good for you."

The doppelganger stuck out his long, cartoonish tongue. "Or else what?"

"Or else you're going to wish you never came alone," Sora said.

The doppelganger placed both hands on his hips, filled with confidence. "Who said I was alone?"

Silence. The doppelganger waited for something to happen. Still, silence. You could hear an army of ants marching nearby.

The doppelganger was growing annoyed. "I said, who said I was alone?"

Soundless again.

"Get over here, you stupid head!" the doppelganger said, hopping up and down in anger.

A dark portal appeared beside the doppelganger, and the hooded figure emerged; his eyes were still concealed beneath the shadows. But they were calculating – planning to make a move.

"I'm sorry," the figure said in a dry, sarcastic tone, "did you say something?"

"Hey, I'm in charge here!" the doppelganger snapped. "You'll do as I say. I wanted this to be an awesome reveal!"

"We're not here for fun and games," the figure said.

The doppelganger moaned. "You're lame with a capital O."

If you could see the figure's eyes, they would be rolling into his head. "Lame with a capital O. I see foolishness lies in the dominant gene of your family."

"Shut up!" the doppelganger said, insulted. "Or I'm telling!"

Luigi whispered to everyone, "Quick. Let's get out of where while they're bickering."

Before he could move, Luigi saw a dark ball of energy fly right towards his face. He ducked, just avoiding the blast, feeling the explosion bellow against the back of his neck.

Luigi looked back at the figure, flabbergasted. "How did you—?"

"Acute hearing," the figure said.

The doppelganger gave a boastful smile. "That's right! And he does more than stand around and act all cool. He, along with yours truly, is going to deliver the smack down."

He snapped his fingers, making Heartless appear behind them. Sora felt a seething resentment for them rumble in his stomach. They were the ones who destroyed his island. He was looking forward to cutting them into ribbons; it'd be therapeutic.

"So how do you want to do this?" the doppelganger cracked his knuckles. "The hard way?"

There was an awkward pause from that statement.

"Uh, what's the other way?" Yuffie asked, confused.

The doppelganger's menacing red eyes brightened the room. "Oh, there's only way here. You don't get a say in the matter." He glanced at the figure. "Ready to take these losers down?"

No response. The figure was too busy staring at Isabelle. She felt herself backed against the wall, daunted by his vacant stare. It was like a cold hand reached out from within his hood, and wrapped itself around her, squeezing her very essence onto the ground.

But he wasn't staring at her to intimidate; a strange, warm feeling started to expand in his body. It was small, like a light pinch; as time went by, it grew stronger. What were they? Why was she eliciting them?

And why were they familiar?

"Hey, Mr. Acute Hearing!" the doppelganger said. "Is your hood on too tight or something?"

The figure snapped out of his train of thought. "I-I got distraction."

"Well, cut it out!" the doppelganger said in a chastising tone. "You're making me appear less awesome!"

What a strange sensation, he thought. No time to mull over it. He had a mission to complete. The figure summoned his sword. "Surrender while you still can breathe."

"Make us!" Yoshi leaped in front of the princess with a courageous glare. "It won't be easy!"

The sounds of water splashing echoed throughout the cavern as the fight commenced. Yoshi stayed behind to guard Peach. Sora fought the Heartless, feeling satisfied with each one he cut in half; that was for my island, he thought. Yuffie and Aerith assisted him against the Heartless.

Meanwhile, Leon fought against the figure, who proved to be a worthy – albeit troublesome – opponent. He was agile, dodging Leon's swings with ease. The figure swung at Leon's left foot; he raised it, then countered with a thrust. The figure, holding the hilt with both hands, brought his blade straight up, catching the Gunblade. He spun behind Leon, elbowing him in the back, which knocked him into the water.

Luigi swung his hammer at the doppelganger, who ducked underneath it, and tried retaliating with the brush. The plumber leaned his head back to avoid it; he then brought his hammer straight down on the brush, which forced it onto the ground, along with the doppelganger's arms. Luigi delivered a punch, but the doppelganger vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Soon, Luigi felt a powerful strike in the neck, and landed face first in the water. While at an advantage, the doppelganger ran straight for Peach. He summoned a Soldier Heartless to land right on Yoshi's back; like a bull to its rider, he tried in desperation to shake the Heartless off him.

The Toads (including Toadsworth) tried to stop him next. He rammed the dull end of the paintbrush into the Blue one's stomach; then used the brush side to leave graffiti on the Yellow one's face. His skin burned from the toxic goop; it felt like it was going to melt faster than a snowman. Screaming in pain, the Yellow Toad dove into the water.

Toadsworth stood in front of Peach, brandishing his cane. "Stay away from our fair princess, you rapscallion!"

"Like I'm going to take you seriously after calling me a rap….rat….erm…whatever!" the doppelganger said. He knocked Toadsworth aside, threw the princess over his shoulder, and ran for the exit.

"Help!" Peach said.

Leon tried to answer the call, but felt a powerful burst of energy hit him in the back. He stumbled into the water; he felt the searing pain grow stronger. Leon hissed and squinted his eyes, trying to fight through it. But when he stood up, the figure slashed his arm, adding a whole new layer of pain.

He kneeled over, taking harsh, rapid breathes, refusing to let the pain overwhelm him. But the figure raised his blade, preparing to make it worse. Before he could strike, however, Sora tackled him into the water. Aerith and Yuffie hurried over, horrified to see their friend in such a debilitating state.

"Leon, are you right!?" Yuffie asked.

He grunted from the pain, trying to stand up with all his might. "Gotta…stop….him."

Leon fell into the water again; his body couldn't continue the fight. Sora had the figure pinned down, but he kicked the boy in the face, and retreated towards the exit. Upon standing up, he saw Yuffie and Aerith help Leon onto his feet. He was a wreck; a fresh new scar appeared on his arm. His body trembled from the pain.

Sora had never seen him so incapacitated. It was distressing. Especially since he and Leon formed a bond. He never wanted his friends to be in such agony. Enraged, Sora threw his Keyblade into the figure's back, who flinched from the strike. He looked over his shoulder to see Sora running straight for him.

As the boy swung at him, the figure leaned right, avoiding the strike. The figure turned around, bringing his blade down to retaliate. Sora held his blade at a diagonal angle (with the tip facing the ground) to block the strike. He then brought the Keyblade over his shoulder to attack, and the figure leaped back to avoid it. Sora continued pursuing him throughout the cave.

Luigi stood back up, rubbing the tender spot on his neck. He heard Toadsworth call for him, and turned to see the royal steward flailing his arms around in a panic, pointing towards the exit.

"He's got the princess!" Toadsworth said.

Luigi felt his chest tighten in anxiety. It was bad enough that he had to spend every waking hour without his brother. He didn't want to experience those same feelings with Peach. Luigi wasn't going to let his doppelganger win. He noticed Yoshi had disposed of the Soldier Heartless.

"Hurry up, Yoshi!" Luigi said, and he left for the ally.

Yoshi watched as Luigi stumbled through the water in a hurry. His fear had returned, and it was stronger than ever.

"Me want to help, but…"

"Yoshi!" Toadsworth shouted. "This is no time to dwindle!"

"But me afraid of water."

Suddenly, Toadsworth was calm; eerily calm. He placed his hand on the dinosaur's shoulder. "Yoshi?"

"Yes?"

He unleashed a typhoon of anger upon the dinosaur. "IF YOU DON'T MOVE YOU TAIL, I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO BE AFRAID OF!"

Yoshi whimpered in terror. Even the water seemed nice now. Taking a deep breath, he hurried after the others. Yuffie watched the event unfold, and then looked at Leon; he winced as the soreness slid through his back like a saw.

"C'mon," Yuffie said, focusing on Aerith. "Let's get him out of here. We'll let the others take it from here."

But Leon's stubbornness refused to yield. "I…I…can still…fight…"

He stumbled over again, but Yuffie and Aerith caught him.

"Not like that you won't," Aerith said.

"Yes…I….can."

Yuffie was frustrated. "For once, Leon, realize that you've been beaten! We need to get you help!"

He was afraid of failing again; to let down everyone he loved. It was hard to cope with the feeling of helplessness. But his body refused to fight. Even if could move, he would be a burden to the others. Perhaps it was for the best. After their conversation, he had gained a new respect for Sora – his positive attitude was inspiring. It reminded him that, sometimes, even when one falls, another will rise to pick up the pieces.

Sighing in defeat, he let his body relax, and prayed for Sora's success.

* * *

Outside, the figure tried to escape, but he could hear Sora's heavy breathing. The figure gritted his teeth in annoyance. Sora would never quit, not until he was in the same pathetic state as Leon.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked. "Think you can walk away without paying for what you did to my friend?"

The figure spun around, pointing his blade at Sora. "You wish to continue fighting? You're more naïve than I thought. Just because you wield the Keyblade doesn't mean you're invincible."

Sora swung the Keyblade downward, but the figure moved left, elbowing Sora in the hip. He kneeled over, clutching it. Still, he wouldn't be deterred; the horrifying image of Leon continued spinning in his mind like a turntable. He spun around, swinging the Keyblade, and the figure performed a back flip over it.

After landing, he unleashed a ball of dark energy from his hand, which Sora deflected with the Keyblade; next, he threw an inward punch, and the figure caught it with his palm. Then, he kicked Sora's arm up and rammed him in the chest; the boy stumbled backwards.

"Man, you're tough!" Sora said.

"Your posture is flawed; it's too relaxed. Even in a dangerous situation you need to be on guard."

What was this, a lecture, Sora thought? Was he trying to play head games with him? It wouldn't work. He was fueled by anger, and wouldn't quit until this unknown figure was struck by vengeful lightning.

* * *

Luigi's doppelganger arrived back in the second district, carrying a yelling and screaming princess. The mob, who'd been searching every square inch of town, noticed them running towards the center of the area.

"There he is!" one of them said. They saw Luigi and Yoshi pursuing him. "There he…is?" They soon followed, perplexed by this sudden turn of events.

The doppelganger jumped onto a platform, and turned, looking down upon Luigi and Yoshi as if they were random peasants on the street.

"Luigi!" Peach said.

The doppelganger summoned two Soldier Heartless, and he placed Peach in their 'care.' She continued struggling, hoping to break their grip.

The doppelganger laughed at the two. "What a bunch of slow losers. Thinks they can keep up with me."

"Too bad your father is worse at coming up with new plans, Jr.," Luigi said, smirking.

There was a long pause. Luigi started to sweat. Was his assumption wrong? He waited for a sound. Any sound. Even a random person coughing.

But then, the doppelganger stomped his foot in anger. "Dang it!"

He leaped into the air, performed a flip, and landed on the ground; his entire appearance had changed. A bandana covered his mouth. He removed it, making himself transparent. If Bowser had been turned into a kid, this would've been his appearance. Jr. had two little fangs, beady eyes, and the same fiery orange hair (although his hair was tied up in a ponytail).

"Dad said this plan was guaranteed to work again!" Jr. said, furious.

"Did he now?" Luigi asked with a raised eyebrow. "The same guy who had the bright idea to drop a cake on the princess before? Face it, kid. Your old man's getting rusty."

Jr. growled. "Shut up! My dad is the greatest, coolest king around. Nobody can ever outwit him!"

"Except rocks," Yoshi said. "That have been run over twenty times by a go-kart."

"Can it, you overgrown donkey!" His tan face was red with anger. "In case you've forgotten, I'm the future heir of the entire Koopa Kingdom. I demand respect!"

"Me not a donkey, me a" –he sighed in aggravation, tired of going through the same ordeal of having his species mislabeled— "Whatever. Fine. Me a donkey, okay? Happy?"

Jr. grinned. "And soon all of you will become our loyal subjects of darkness. This time I have the Heartless working for me. Nobody can stop my dad's ultimate plan."

"Jr, these creatures are dangerous," Peach said. Despite her animosity towards his father, Jr. was still a child, and would feel guilty if something horrible happened. "You have no idea how to tame them. They may take your heart as well. And if you lose control…who knows how many casualties will suffer at their hands. You included."

Jr. turned to her with a serious on his face. She was taken aback; Jr. always had that permanent, mischievous smile on his lips. This wasn't like him. It made her uncomfortable, and a bit concerned about his well-being.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take for you," Jr. said. "For dad's loneliness."

Peach blinked in confusion. "Loneliness?"

"Every day he's sad not to have you around." Jr. lowered his head, despondent, feeling more upset the further he saw his father sitting on the throne, alone. "I'M not sad having you around. Dad may have lied about you being my mom, but that doesn't fill the huge hole in my heart. I still WANT to believe you're my mom."

Tears started to form in his eyes. They weren't fake; they were filled with despair.

"You…make me feel happy," Jr. said, sniffling. "And safe. It's not fair that those terrible plumbers keep you from me."

Everyone was speechless. They had never seen Jr. in such a woeful state. It almost made them feel guilty.

"Jr, I had no idea," Peach said in a gentle voice. "I'm sorry you feel that way. It must hurt inside to not have a mother. But you must understand that kidnapping is wrong. Love must never be forced. It ends up causing emotional damage to everyone – not just the person you kidnap. You're feeling it right now. Please, end your anguish; find peace for both you and your father."

For a moment, they thought Jr. was considering her words. He was contemplating every sentence. But, the proud, strong voice of his father raised him from the ground.

Regaining his composure, he looked back at Peach. "No! We have no choice. Otherwise you'd just run back to your true captures" –he pointed at Luigi and Yoshi— "them!"

"What?" Luigi said in a flat voice, unable to believe what he heard.

"Isn't it obvious? YOU'RE the ones keeping her from us!" Jr. said. "Why do you make us suffer!?"

"That's ridiculous," Luigi said, snapping back at him, "and you know it! Seems like your dad loves shoving lies down your throat!"

Jr. snarled at Luigi. "Take that back! My dad wouldn't lie about this! Not when I see the pain in his eyes. He's miserable. Well, the princess is right about one thing – I plan on ending our anguish. I was trying to get you locked up by pretending to be you, so that you wouldn't interfere with our plans." He glanced at the angry mob. "But these idiots didn't do anything."

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot!?" one person from the mob said.

"Let's get this brat!" another one said. "I want my free pizza!"

The mob started running straight for them.

"Don't worry, new mama," Jr. said with a warm smile. "I won't let these pests bother you anymore."

He raised his hand to the sky, which exhaled a familiar, large Heartless with purple armor. It landed right in front of the mob, causing them to run in terror. Guard Armor had risen again, planning to take its revenge on Luigi and Yoshi. It threw a punch right at the two, which forced them to leap away, in separate directions.

"Keep him busy!" Luigi said to Yoshi.

Jr. created a dark portal, and walked through it first. The Heartless struggled to bring Peach through it. At the last second, her hand broke free; she saw Luigi and tried reaching for his. They just missed, and Luigi watched as she vanished through the portal, calling his name in the process.

She was gone. He failed to keep her safe. Luigi fell onto his knees, staring at the spot she once stood. Sure, she was kidnapped on a regular basis, but this felt different; and it felt worse than normal. He knew why: because his brother would be there to make him feel encouraged. He felt alone, terrified, unsure of what to do next. But one thing was clear:

He had lost both his brother and sister.

* * *

Sora's eardrums howled in pain from the constant clashing of blades. He felt a rush of wind every time the figure's sword just missed his face. Landing a decent hit proved to be irksome; the figure's speed was superhuman. At one point, Sora held both hands on each side of the Keyblade, repelling a flurry of strikes.

The boy gritted his teeth – from both pain and fatigue. He could see why Leon struggled against him. Right now, it was like trying to break a statue; there had to be a crack within his stone-like structure.

"You treat battle as nothing more than a game," the figure said. "This isn't some heroic fantasy adventure. Real life doesn't pull any punches."

"That's not true," Sora said in protest. "I give it my all, especially when my friends are in danger."

"That's your problem. Relying on your friends means you don't put forth as much effort. They serve as a safety net for you."

Sora became suspicious. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to cease being overly optimistic. It's not healthy for you. I've watched your progress, and despite how bad things get, you always come away with a smile. If you don't even it out, the darkness will consume you."

"And you're being helpful because…"

"You remind me of my former self." He glanced up at the stars, admiring their beauty. They just hovered there, blinking, without a care in the world. Everything appeared simple. Why couldn't life be more like them? "My world was taken from me by the darkness. Unfortunately, most of my memory was wiped clean."

He glanced down at the water, seeing his murky reflection stare right back at him.

"Little by little, I tried remembering my past," the figure said. "I see nothing but silhouettes of my former friends. For a moment, they reminded me of the carefree life I use to live." He turned back to Sora, brushing the past off his shoulder like unwanted dust. "But I should have been weary to how harsh reality can be."

Sora felt like he was looking through a peephole attached to the figure's mind; he saw his emotions weeping in a dark corridor, unable to find contentment. In a way, he could relate to how the figure felt. The revelation of losing his home still drizzled across his heart like acid rain; every toxic drop caused nothing but pain.

"I see," Sora said. "It'd made you aware of how serious we have to be in dire times."

The figure nodded. "Maybe if I've taken things more seriously, I could have saved my friends. And that's what I do: take my job very seriously. I make sure nothing bad will ever go wrong again. I've met new people who have taken me in. But I can't sit back and let them do the work. I need to give it my all for them."

Again, he could sympathize with the figure. Throughout his own journey, he had experienced multiple failures; and lingering within its crevasses was regret, refusing to step out into the bright sun. Many of his victories, he realized, wouldn't have been possible without Luigi and Yoshi's assistance.

But, at the same time, he had to be there for them. All three of them needed to pick up the pieces for each other. He glanced at the Keyblade; when his journey began, the weapon served as a tool for survival. Now, he needed it to become an extension of himself – not just for his sake, but for the others, too.

"You're right." Sora assumed his battle position. "Then I guess it's time for me to win this fight! Facing me one-on-one was a big mistake."

The figure smirked, as if pleased by Sora's newfound confidence. "Yes. That's it. Show me your true strength."

"But don't think I see your flaws as well," Sora said in a bold tone. "They're as clear as day. Well, as clear as it can be in this town."

The figure scoffed. "Is that a fact? Think you've spotted my flaws?"

"Yep," Sora said, grinning. "Want me to show you?"

The figure raised his blade. "Enlighten me. Might make things interesting before I defeat you."

And so, the battle resumed, as the constant high-pitched sound of swords colliding rustled the night sky.

* * *

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	26. Chapter 25: Brawl in the Town

**Chapter 25: Brawl in the Town**

Yoshi felt the harsh air from each of Guard Armor's punches; sometimes they were dangerously close. The Heartless was far more aggressive this time around; Yoshi couldn't even find an opening to counter. At one point, he was able to run towards the Heartless, but onc of its feet halted his progress.

Yoshi rolled backwards, avoiding it, but his back collided with a wall. He was cornered. The metal clanking of Guard Armor's feet grew louder, along with the dinosaur's nervous heartbeat.

Luigi continued staring at the spot where Peach was taken. He still couldn't process what had happened. His inner critic returned, vitriol, like an enraged teacher: _how could you let this happen? Your Mario's brother – you're supposed to be strong like him. Now they're both gone. What are you going to do? _Each self-deprecating though drilled into his skull harder.

But then he heard Yoshi's cries for help. Luigi spun around, seeing the dinosaur cowering in the corner like a homeless animal, unable to defend himself from the abomination looming over him. Suddenly, Luigi's inner critic spontaneously combusted into flames of anger. He had never felt this furious before.

No, he thought, Bowser is the source of every problem. Why did he have to cause so much grief? All because of his one-sided, unhealthy love for Peach? It only made him angrier. His usual timid demeanor crumbled into dust. He launched a fire spell right at Guard Armor's back, causing it to flinch. The Heartless turned around to see Luigi holding his hammer; his blue eyes stared down the creature, unblinking, furious.

Yoshi felt the heat of Luigi's anger hit him like a tsunami. He had never seen him filled with such hatred. Luigi leaped off the edge, landed, and ran straight for the Heartless in silent fury. Guard Armor threw a punch; Luigi pushed it away with the head of his hammer; he then blocked the opposite punch with the other side of it.

One of the feet tried to crush him, but he hopped to avoid it. He retaliated by bringing the hammer straight down on the foot; the blow was so fierce that it left a dent. Yoshi watched in stunned silence as Luigi continued his relentless assault, pounding against the Heartless' metal skin. He was unstoppable. The Heartless couldn't escape his wrath. More dents were left on the creature, making it appear akin to a crushed soda can.

Finally, Luigi used his fire punch to send it flying into a wall. It fell onto the floor; body parts were scattered everywhere, like useless scraps of metal. But Luigi refused to stop. The adrenaline moved aggressively through his veins. He continued slamming his hammer into its chest, forming dents that appeared like craters on the moon.

Yoshi shivered in fear. He hated seeing Luigi this violent – so full of seething anger. It was upsetting. Finding his courage, he hurried over to Luigi; he called his name, hoping to douse the angry flames. Luigi spun around, holding the hammer over his head.

"It me!" Yoshi said, cowering in fear.

Seeing a familiar face was able to quell the rampant storm. Yoshi's innocent disposition put Luigi into a state of calm. He lowered his hammer, taking slow, deep breaths, filtering out that unstoppable anger.

"Oh, man," Luigi said, once he was composed. "Sorry, Yoshi. I-I didn't mean to go off like that. Honestly, that's what I needed just now."

"L-Luigi wasn't himself," Yoshi said. "He was scary for a second there."

Luigi let out a small chuckle. "Me? Scary? Never thought I'd have that distinct honor."

But then the memories returned – sadness poured through the gates. Luigi glanced back at where the princess disappeared.

Yoshi could sense that a part of him was still broken. "You okay?"

"Strangely, I feel like Bowser Jr. right now." His eyes were still focused on the spot." There's a huge hole inside of me. The princess has always been like a sister to me." He glanced down at the ground. "And now, both her and Mario are missing. I feel…empty. Alone. Overwhelmed."

He closed his eyes, reflecting on those words. What was he going to do? Self-doubt was his worst enemy. The odds seemed to pile onto his back, pushing him into the earth. Sometimes Luigi wished he could return to that humble lifestyle of a plumber in New Donk City – where he and his brother would spend every hour working on pipes, talking, laughing, and just enjoying each other's company.

He was drifting deeper into a tunnel of depression; no light would be waiting at the end. Just perpetual darkness. But then he felt Yoshi wrap his arms around him. He felt a comforting warmth shield his body from the sadness.

"You're not empty," Yoshi said in a whisper. "Yoshi fill that void."

Luigi relaxed; his thoughts became clear. Amidst the disarray, he forgot that Yoshi was still with him; to help him find that tunnel's exit. The journey ahead would be difficult – that much was apparent. But he had Yoshi – and his new friends – to keep him balanced on the precarious, narrow path.

Luigi smiled. "You're right. Thanks."

"Me promise never to leave you, Luigi."

"That's Mama Luigi to you."

Yoshi chuckled as he released his grip from Luigi. The stuffy, tense air had disintegrated. Luigi petted Yoshi's head, grateful for his help.

"So, what we do now?" Yoshi asked.

"First, let's find our friends. They probably need us."

The sound of metal rattling interrupted their conversation. Turning around, they saw Guard Armor vibrating, finding its second wind. The Heartless' body parts flew into the air; its limbs reformed. Soon, Guard Armor was whole again, and it landed on the ground, glaring at the two; revenge wiggled through its sharp claws.

Yoshi gasped. "Heartless back up!"

"No big deal," Luigi said, tapping the head of his hammer, confidence. "We already took care of him once. We can…"

The Heartless slammed its hands into the ground, startling the two. It performed a handstand; every part of its body had become inverted. The hands were now the feet, and vice versa; its torso was upside down. The toes of its feet curved inward, forming the fingers. Guard Armor's faceplate dropped down, revealing its pitch-black face; those soulless yellow eyes remained unchanged.

It floated above the two, preparing to strike back with a vengeance.

"…take care of him again?" Luigi finished in a slow, frightened tone. He hid behind Yoshi. "I took a crack at him last time. I'll let you have some fun now."

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Well, someone back to normal."

* * *

While Sora was fighting against the mysterious figure, Aerith and Yuffie managed to sneak by with Leon, and head for their home. However, Isabelle and the Toads stayed behind in the cave. Mainly because Toadsworth refused to move; he was laying on the floor, lamenting over the princess' abduction. He still cared for her like a daughter. Stress crawled over his body like a group of spiders; they moved faster the more he worried.

"Oh, mercy me," Toadsworth said, with a dramatic arm over his eyes. "How could this have happened? My poor princess. She must be frightened. Is there any operatic music I can listen to? My nerves need comfort."

"Um, we're in a cave," Yellow Toad said. "Besides, you know she gets kidnapped regularly, right? Every time this happens, you get into one of your funks. It's gonna be fine."

"Funk!?" Toadsworth asked, giving him an angry glare. "I asked for operatic music, not some trite!"

Yellow Toad turned to the Blue Toad with a flat, defeated expression. "Well, I'm done comforting him. You're up."

Right now, the Toads were nothing but background noise to Isabelle. She was focused on the Wii Stream, watching Luigi and Yoshi battle against Guard Armor's new form. They were struggling. Somehow turning upside-down enchanted its strength. Every strike was more deadly than the last. The two were forced to defend themselves like a helpless turtle retracting into its shell.

Isabelle tapped the edge of the Wii Stream, growing more anxious. Her acute ears then tuned into the battle outside of the cave; blades continued to cross paths in a never-ending struggle. Neither side seemed to grow tired. But, at the rate Luigi and Yoshi were going, they would soon succumb to the body's limits.

They needed Sora's help; it was their only chance to win. She wanted to warn him, but fear kept her feet imprisoned between the rocks. Interfering could be dangerous. The figure may even try to attack her. But she couldn't watch Luigi and Yoshi suffer – just like she did her brother.

Courage loosened the trepid shackles around her legs. She wouldn't let history engrave regret into her chest again. It was time to make a difference. After standing up, she took a deep breath, and stepped into the water.

* * *

The figure was shocked; Sora's attacks had become more aggressive. In fact, there were moments where he found himself on the defense. Sora prepared to bring his blade down; at the last second, he made it vanish, catching the figure off guard. Taking the opportunity, Sora punched him in the stomach. The figure gasped from the sudden release of air.

Sora tried to thrust, but the figure raised his blade towards the sky, knocking the Keyblade upward. Then, he tried throwing a punch, only for Sora to lean backwards, avoiding it. Sora retaliated by bringing his blade straight down, but the figure side stepped the strike. The figure went on the offense with a diagonal strike; Sora spun around, swung his Keyblade at a horizontal angle, and caught the blade.

For a moment, the two pushed against each other; neither side budged. It was like their feet were stuck in cement.

"How did you improve so quickly?" the figure said, grunting as he fought against Sora's weight.

"Just followed your advice!"

After releasing his grip, the figure spun around, and swung his blade inward. Sora – using both hands – brought the hilt up towards his chest, holding the blade at a diagonal angle, which allowed him to catch the attack.

"As I said, I discovered your flaws as well," Sora said. "You're constantly on guard; makes your attacks come across too stiff!"

He kicked at the stranger's lower leg, then followed up by elbowing him in the shoulder.

"That means your movements become slow and predictable!" Sora said, and he swung the Keyblade at him.

The figure leaped back at the last moment. Upon landing, he noticed something surprising – he was catching his breath. Life had thrown a hurdle in his path. Although he might've been responsible for building that hurdle. His speech might've worked too well. Still, Sora was inexperienced with the Keyblade. How was he growing stronger?

Sora lowered the Keyblade; there was a sincere glare in his eyes. "You talk about always taking things seriously. In a way, you're right. But at the same time, if you never stop to enjoy life for a moment, you'll always be suffering."

"How can you say that?" the figure asked, baffled. "Like me, you've lost everything. And now you're stuck with new people you hardly know."

"That's true," Sora said. "Things can get scary. Especially when someone or something you cherish is gone. But life moves on. You always have to find those little cracks of joy hidden in the sadness. It'll get better. It has to."

"That's ridiculous," the figure said. "You honestly believe such nonsense?"

Sora heard Leon's comforting words whisper in his mind. "Yes. A friend of mine inspired me to never give up despite how bleak things are."

This optimistic view made the figure's stomach churn in annoyance. He was suffering. Every day he struggled to regain his memories; they were lost in an endless maze. Each corner lead to a dead end. It was frustrating. How could it get better, when his search was everlasting?

The figure clinched his fist in anger; a dark, purple mist enclosed his fist.

"Your friend is as thickheaded as you!" he said.

The figure launched a dark ball of energy. Sora countered with his spiral beam at the last second.

Isabelle arrived on the scene, greeted by an intense explosion. She covered her face from incoming debris; the world trembled beneath her feet. Or, maybe that was her trembling in fear, second guessing this idea.

Just stay on that one track, she said. Never switch at the junction of ideas. Stay strong. When the smoke cleared, Sora and the figure were revealed to be unscratched. Somewhat tired, but, as long as they drew breath, the fight would continue.

Despite Sora's inane words making him vexed, the figure couldn't help but admire Sora's resilience. "Must admit: you've made incredible progress. Just like him."

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Sora!" Isabelle said.

They both turned to see her. The figure's entire body froze. That same uncomfortable warmth started to expand again – this time at a startling rate. It all collided against him so fast. He wasn't sure how process it. His chest became tight, as if being squeezed by a vice. And it grew stronger.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked. "It's dangerous!"

"Luigi and Yoshi are in trouble," Isabelle said. "They need your help! Go to the Second District!"

Sora hesitated for a moment. "I'd help them if I weren't stuck fighting Mr. Grim Reaper over here."

His eyes soon met with no one.

"Huh?" Sora scanned the alleyway. "Where'd he go?"

He had vanished. Why? Sora shook his head. Now was not the time to speculate. The others were far more important. Although that stranger certainly was bizarre, he thought.

Sora turned back to Isabelle with a confident expression. "I'm on it! Just get everyone back to the hotel. We'll meet up later."

"Right," Isabelle said. "Go get 'em!"

Isabelle watched with a content smile as Sora hurried towards the Second District. She made a difference in someone's life, and would carry that pride on her shoulders forever.

* * *

Luigi and Yoshi leaped back, starting to feel exhausted from the battle. Guard Armor hovered over them; its body wriggled in an uncomfortable manner, eager to shred its sharp claws through their skin like potatoes.

"You know," Yoshi said as he caught his breath, "scary Luigi would be good right now."

Luigi sighed. "Sorry. You squeezed most of it out of me. Hindsight can stink sometimes."

Guard Armor flipped its torso sideways (so that the bottom was facing them), grabbed its feet, and stuck them together at the hips. It was like the creature had become a makeshift cannon. And its sights were set on the duo. A ball of purple energy crawled out from the hole, and it was about to fire. Sora swooped in, slashing the creature aside; it crashed into a nearby wall. Luigi and Yoshi were relieved to see their friend.

Sora turned to them with his famous grin. "Miss me?"

"More than that Heartless at least," Luigi said.

Everyone turned back to see Guard Armor had recovered, and was floating in the air. It shook violently, expression its frustrations for being denied hearts. But the three weren't afraid – their teamwork was like a battleship. No amount of firepower could ever sink it.

"C'mon!" Sora said. "Let's finish this!"

The Heartless lunged at the group, but they ducked underneath it. Upon standing up, Sora leaped into the air, preparing to bring his blade down on it. The Heartless blocked the Keyblade with its left hand. After landing on the ground, Sora rolled left to avoid getting stomped by its foot.

Yoshi threw an egg right into Guard Armor's face, blinding it for the moment. This allowed Luigi to swing at the torso, knocking it backwards. Guard Armor shook the egg off its face, and threw a punch, which Luigi blocked with the middle of his hammer. Although Luigi pushed it back, the fist flew at him again. This time, Luigi knocked it away with the head of the hammer; then, he dove onto his stomach, just avoiding a kick.

Sora hurried over to attack the head and torso. The hands flew in front of him, spun around each other, and formed a deadly fan that would shred him to pieces. Sora felt himself backing up as the fan pursued him.

Yoshi wrapped his tongue around the head, pulled it towards him, and knocked it aside with his tail. Frantic, and panicked, the torso fired another blast; Yoshi leaped back onto the ledge to avoid it. From there, he leaped onto the torso, and delivered his butt stomp on it; they both crashed into the ground.

Sora launched an ice spell to freeze the creature's hands. He cut the first hand in half, turned to the second, and hit it with a fire spell. Despite being made of metal, the hand convulsed in pain. It flew at Sora like a raging comet, but he leaped backwards, allowing the hand to hit the ground. With one slash, Sora destroyed it.

Meanwhile, one of the feet tried a sideways kick. Luigi leaped up, avoided the attack, and landed on it. He launched a fire spell at another one coming towards him, knocking it backwards. Then, he leaped straight up, charged his fist, and slammed the other foot straight into the ground. A giant fissure tore through the metal like paper.

Before the other foot could assist, Sora slashed right through it. Every limb had been shredded into worthless scraps by the group. Only the head and torso remained. Guard Armor, a weakened mess, backed away, experiencing the same dread it had elicited earlier. It was cornered. Desperate, it fired more blasts, but the group dodged it.

Luigi leaped above the torso, and slammed it into the ground with his hammer. Next, Yoshi rammed his head into it; the Heartless flew into the wall. It was defenseless from their combined strength. All the Heartless could do was accept its fate. Time seemed to move slow as Guard Armor felt Sora's Keyblade shred through its metal skin.

It lay on the floor as a broken pile of metal – immobile, unable to find any strength. Sora and his friends tore away at every ounce of its vitality. Nothing else matter now as it was consumed by a glowing yellow light, and vanished into thin air. It would never prey on innocent hearts again.

The group leaned over to catch their breath. Sora looked around the vicinity – silent, tranquil. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Sora chuckled between breaths. "Two big battles in one day? Gonna need a nap after this."

"Yeah," Luigi said in a curious tone. "What happened to that guy you were facing?"

Sora shrugged. "Dunno. Vanished without a trace. Was really weird. Not my problem, though. Allowed me to help you guys finish off that metal monstrosity."

"Hopefully Heartless no come back with another form to twist into," Yoshi said.

"Oh, so what happened to Princess Peach?" Sora asked.

Luigi winced; it was like a fire ant bit his scalp. Recounting what happened was difficult. The image of Peach being abducted was burned into his retinas – it would never fade. Still, he filled Sora in on what happened.

"Oh, man," Sora said in a sympathetic tone. "I'm so sorry, guys."

Yoshi whimpered; to say he was crestfallen would be an understatement. "Me miss her already."

"I know the feeling," Sora said, petting the dinosaur's head. "Are you two going to be alright?"

Luigi sighed. "We'll manage. Sure, she gets kidnapped on a regular basis. But she's still family to us; her abduction isn't a happy occasion, you know?"

"Of course," Sora said. "Guess that's one more person for us to find, huh?"

Luigi frowned. "I was trying to not to think about that."

"Sorry," Sora said, covering his mouth.

"Don't worry about it," Luigi said. "Things are going to get harder; I know." He smiled. "But at least I have you two knuckleheads to trudge through the storm with me."

Yoshi's cheeks puffed in slight anger. "Who you calling knucklehead?"

"Is that so?" Sora said, placing both hands on his hips. "Well, just you wait until we wake you up next time. These knuckleheads might put their 'knuckles' to good use."

Luigi groaned. "For someone who needs a nap, your terrible puns are in top form."

"Gee, thanks," Sora said in sarcasm, as he wrapped his arm around Luigi.

A bright light flashed in their peripheral vision. They turned to face the fountain. Above it was a mural, which had pictures of beautiful pink flowers on a red background. But a giant Keyhole had obstructed its view.

Sora smiled in excitement. "Sweet! Least we get something for our troubles."

He sealed the Keyhole. Traverse Town wouldn't suffer the same fate as his island. Sora glanced at the Keyblade; a metric ton of responsibility cornered him in a small, dark alley. It was overwhelming. But he kept repeating Leon's words in his mind. He had to keep fighting. Like Luigi said, they had each other for support. The alleyway seemed less cramped.

Everyone headed for the hotel to regroup. And hopefully, they would hear good news about Leon's condition.

They didn't want to lose another friend today.

* * *

The walls of the dark hallway spun in a slow clockwise motion – he was exhausted; his mind was numb. Nothing made sense anymore. He was bombarded by arrows containing various thoughts. Why did he have a strong reaction to that dog's presence? Did he know her? Was she the key needed to unlock his past?

He felt himself slide against the wall as he walked along. His rapid breathing echoed throughout the room; it was the only noise he heard. But soon, it was accompanied by giant footsteps, which disturbed the walls with a powerful rumble. The figure turned to see Bowser approaching him, still carrying that smug smile on his face.

"Well, well," Bowser said. "Look who was eager to return home. The heck happened down there? You had that kid right where you wanted him."

"That dog that's with them – she feels familiar to me. I couldn't continue fighting. Maybe she's one of my missing friends."

Bowser hesitated for a moment, absorbing this new information, figuring out how to convert it into a proper response. Despite the figure's, at times, aloof attitude, he was still useful to his plans. They didn't want weakness to crawl through the castle. It could be infectious. Just look at what happened to Ridley and K. Rool.

"Dude, it seems to me like that kid wacked you brain every which way," Bowser said.

The figure clutched the warm feeling on his chest. "No. I may not know who she was, but…it feels like my heart did. They were real. How could they be fake?"

"C'mon, there's no way any of your friends could've survived being taken by the darkness. You must've imagined it."

The figure grunted, as if hated being reminded. "But then how did I survive and end up here?"

"Since the beginning, you've been able to bend the darkness to your will with little effort. Not many people have that distinct gift. Everyone else perishes by its overwhelming power. That kid you've been training is the only other person I know that managed to survive its awesome power. The chances that someone else could survive are slim to none."

"Are you sure?" the figure asked, still skeptical.

"Yeah. Besides, maybe that mutt reminded of you someone else. Not everyone can have an entirely different face."

The figure rubbed his head; it was throbbing, as if multiple drums hovered around each area. "Perhaps I need to rest. That battle wasn't as easy as I anticipated."

"I'll say," Bowser said. "Man, you should've seen how that kid humiliated you." He grinned. "Oh, wait. You were there!"

He guffawed at his own joke. It was grating. His laughter echoed throughout the hall. That didn't help matters. He heard the figure growl in annoyance.

"Just a joke, Mr. Sunshine," Bowser said. "Clearly this kid is a fast learner. He's starting to tap into the Keyblade's full potential. I think we need a different approach to slow him down."

"What do you mean?"

Bowser smirked. "None of your beeswax. Can't believe I'm going to say this, but you deserve a rest. You allowed Jr. to successfully capture the princess, so I think you earned it."

The figure bowed his head in appreciation and left the Koopa King alone. He continued pondering to himself as he walked down the empty hallway. Something about Bowser's words didn't seem right. Each inflection feigned authenticity. After all, he was known to be deceitful. Even to his own son.

He couldn't let this go. Problems don't vanish if ignored. In fact, they grow stronger. And only he could liberate it from his heart. There was only one solution: he needed to see Isabelle again. Maybe she held the missing piece to his past.

Meanwhile, Bowser stood in the hallway, smiling with pride at the new plan he formulated. It would dull Sora's glowing confidence. He was heading to Traverse Town.

But he wasn't going alone.

* * *

Everyone regrouped in the hotel room, and sat around to recover from today's hectic events. Sora drummed his index finger on the table; they haven't heard anything about Leon yet. It worried him. He couldn't stay in his seat. The nerves pushed at his feet; he stood up, and walked out to the balcony. Some fresh air might clear his mind.

Toadsworth sat up on the bed, staring at the wall, trying to process everything that happened. He was calmer, but still dispirited.

"Is Toadsworth going to be okay?" Yoshi asked in concern.

He sighed. "I suppose. No use in lamenting over her abduction. Our focus should be on devising a rescue operation."

"Exactly," Isabelle said with optimism. "I'm sure the guys will save her from that monster. And I'll continue to write extensively about their journey. I'm sure she'll look forward to that after they rescue her."

Toadsworth face lit up somewhat. It was good to have support, he thought.

"So Toadsworth no worry," Yoshi said. "Why not take a break and enjoy the sights of the town?"

Toadsworth looked at him as if he said something bewildering. "Me? Take a break? Poppycock! That's something I never do. Work is my number one priority."

"Gosh, you're starting to sound like me," Isabelle said, blushing. "Yoshi's right. A break will serve you well. You do so much. Have some time for yourself."

Toadsworth stroked his moustache in thought. He felt the pent-up tension stretch his muscles out like an elastic band. His old body didn't need any more discomfort.

"Perhaps you're right, young lady," Toadsworth said. "Some recreational time would be ideal." He turned to the other Toads. "Boys?"

They stood up simultaneously. "Yes, sir!"

"Later I'm going to partake in an exhilarating moustache trim," Toadsworth said with glee. "Will you accompany me?"

The Toads glared at him in confusion. "Um, sure?"

Isabelle and Yoshi looked at each other, just as perplexed.

"It's a start, I guess," Isabelle said with a shrug.

Sora continued staring off the balcony. There were so many thoughts to unload. It seemed endless. What do you analyze first? But, as he tried rifling through the pile, his thoughts kept returning to Leon.

"Hey, he's going to be okay." Luigi joined him on the balcony. "Guy's tougher than a Thowmp. He'll pull through."

"A what now?" Sora asked.

"You should take the princess up on her offer to visit us," Luigi said. "I couldn't even BEGIN to describe the strange creatures that live there. Some of them are even inanimate."

"I believe it," Sora said. "Well, I'm trying to stay positive about that. Just been thinking about other things. Like that guy I fought. He didn't seem like anyone that's a part of Bowser's crew. The way he spoke to me: it seemed like he was teaching me how to fight better."

Luigi rubbed his chin. "That is odd. Normally anyone working with Bowser has a one-track mind: kidnapping. But you shouldn't be concerned. We don't know this guy. He's our enemy. It's because of him that we're worrying about Leon."

"Yeah, I get it," Sora said. He glanced out at the balcony again. "Sometimes after all the excitement, you really stop and think about how it all played out, you know?"

Their discussion was interrupted by a knock at the door. Sora's eye lit up in excitement. He hoped it was news on Leon.

"Me get it!" Yoshi said in eager tone.

Sora rushed by him faster than a cheetah. "Too slow!"

"Aw," Yoshi said in disappointment. "Me said it first!"

Sora opened the door to reveal Aerith.

"Sora!" she said. "Thank goodness you're alright." She looked around the room at everyone else. There was a relieved flicker in her eyes. "And it seems everyone else is in one piece, too."

Luigi walked up the door, rubbing his arm in an uncomfortable manner. "Not exactly."

He explained what happened to Peach. That relieved flicker faded into sympathy.

"I'm sorry," Aerith said. "If there's anything I can do to help, please, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks," Sora said. "How's Leon?"

Aerith smiled. "Oh, he's fine. One attack wasn't going to slow him down."

Everyone in the room felt their bodies sink from the sweet release of alleviation.

"Still stubborn as ever," Aerith said, shaking her head. "Keeps insisting he's ready to fight again. Was trying to get out of bed. Luckily we convinced him to rest before Yuffie tried knocking him out."

Sora scoffed in disbelief. "C'mon. She wouldn't do that."

"You don't know Yuffie like I do."

Sora chuckled. Fair enough, he thought.

"Then we'll let him rest for now," Isabelle said. "We can visit him later."

"But we needed to ask him something, remember?" Luigi said in a somewhat urgent tone.

"Oh, right!" Sora said. "I almost forgot!"

"Maybe I can help," Aerith said.

Luigi showed her the Labo piece they found. She studied it for the next few moments. Unfortunately, judging from her puzzled expression, her conclusion was going to be less than favorable.

"Afraid I wouldn't know," she said.

The group looked disheartened. Finding out the block's function was about as easy as searching every world for their friends; it was long, overwhelming, and never-ending.

"That's more of a question for Cid," she said. Everyone beamed up with optimism. "He's more versed in the inner workings of a Labo Ship."

"Who Cid?" Yoshi asked.

"Owner of the Accessory Shop," Sora said. He turned back to Aerith. "Okay. We'll pay him a visit. Had no idea you were friends."

"Oh, we go way back," Aerith said. She remembered first meeting him; if not for a selfless act he made, she may not be standing here right now. She was forever grateful for his kindness. "Might have a fuse shorter than a receding hairline, but he has a good heart."

Luigi gulped. "Sounds promising?"

"Oh, Sora!" She pulled out something from her pocket. "Before you go. Leon wanted you to have this."

She held out a softball-sized, translucent ball. A lime green mist hovered around inside of it. Something about the way it moved in a slow, clockwise motion was mesmerizing. Sora felt the metal against the tip of his fingers; it was warm. Comforting even. Then, he felt it pulsated, which startled him.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"The stone is said to contain mysterious power," Aerith said. "Leon held onto it for luck. He wanted you to have it. In his eyes, his respect for you has gone from meh to adequate."

Yoshi gave Sora a hearty pat on the shoulder. "Sora made it! Congratulations!"

"Heh. I'm honored," Sora said. "Any idea what it does?"

"No clue," Aerith said. "But maybe you can find our during your travels."

Sounded like another challenge for the group to tackle. They already had a long list to complete. But, unlike finding their friends, it didn't seem imperative to uncover this charm's secrets. He was just appreciative of the gesture. It was a sign of goodwill. A part of Leon would always be there to encourage him through the murky waters of his journey.

* * *

The Accessory Shop was barren. Not a soul stepped through the door. Only the fire crackling in the fireplace engaged in a one-sided conversation. Cid sat behind the desk, drinking tea, and reading the newspaper. The lack of customers was disappointing, but he didn't care. It was tranquil – a nice way to spend the afternoon.

The doors flew open. A loud, roaring engine disturbed the serene atmosphere. Even the fire's crackling shrunk to a timid whisper.

Cid spat out his tea in surprise, which went all over his newspaper. "My funnies!"

A man riding a red motorcycle drove into the room, spinning around to face the shop owner. He wore a red jumpsuit and helmet to match the motorcycle's aesthetic. Cid slammed his paper on the ground in anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Cid said; any second a blood vessel would exploder faster than a rocket. "Did you miss the memo on how to use common sense and not bring your hunk of junk into my store!?"

"Listen, gramps," the biker said, not intimidated by him, "I'm in a hurry. Gotta a race soon. Need to pick up my new parts."

Cid's brow lowered; he tried in desperation to control his temper from leaping at the biker. "If you weren't one of my highest paying customers, I'd would've thrown you and your bike into the nearest dumpster for the gramps comment."

After applying the new parts, the biker started his engine, revving it a few times; it growled like a youthful tiger.

"Thanks, dude," the biker said.

Cid frowned. "If you come back here on that bike, I'm going to give your tires a free shot courtesy of Dr. Spear."

"He really needs to come up with better names for his weapons, kupo," Moogle said, who he had been watching from the supply closet.

Cid grumbled to himself as he opened the door, allowing the biker to drive out into the streets. He drove by Luigi, startling him, which made him fall onto the ground.

"I'm beginning to miss being chased by wild Pokémon," Luigi said in a wistful tone. They could never get a second to relax. Something always put them back on edge.

Cid smiled at Sora. "Well, well. Look who it is. Glad to see you still have your head on after fighting Leon."

"Nice to see you, too, Cid," Sora said, putting on a smile, trying to ignore the comment.

Luigi glanced back to hear the biker's engine fade into the distance. "What was that about?"

"Just a guy who's trying to make my day a little worse," Cid said, annoyed. "Come on in." Once everyone was inside, he asked Sora, "So, how's the hunt for your friends going?"

"About the same." He smiled at Luigi and Yoshi. "Things are a little better now that these two are with me."

"Yep," Cid said. "Leon filled me in about your escapes. You boys need anything?" Luigi showed him the block. He looked thrilled to see it. "Hey! Well, if it ain't a Labo Block!"

"What this one do?" Yoshi asked.

Cid scoffed at them in disbelief. "You're joking, right? The three of you are flying around in a rare but powerful spacecraft, and yet you don't know nothin' about its inner workings? Bunch of pinheads. Interspace ain't no playground."

"There's a lot we don't know," Sora said in an upset tone. "So what! We have to use the Labo Ship to go to other worlds. We don't have a choice."

"Whoa, easy," Cid said, holding up his hand, trying to defuse Sora's temper. "Didn't mean to get you all riled up."

Yoshi remembered what Aerith said about Cid's personality earlier. He turned to Luigi, whispering, "Aw, Cid don't seem that bad."

"No hard feelings, all right?" Cid said. He brought the block up to his eyes, examining it further. "Anyway, this thingamajigger here upgrades your coordinate database for locations in known interspace. Lets ya' go places where no man" —he looked at Yoshi, struggling to find the right words—"and whatever that lizard thing is, has gone before."

Yoshi learned into Moogle, whispering, "Me think he talking about you."

Moogle just shook his head at Yoshi's obliviousness.

"So how do we install this thing?" Luigi asked.

Cid grinned in pride. "You leave that to ol' Cid." He cracked his knuckles. "Been meaning to stretch these muscles out anyway."

"You mean it?" Sora asked.

"Like I said from the beginning: you ever run into trouble, you come see me," Cid said. "But this ain't a free job. Gonna need you boys to do me a favor."

Yoshi moaned in disappointment. Then, he noticed an enraged volcano hovering over him, preparing to explode into a string of long, harsh sentences.

"Ever hear of the principle of the equivalent trade, kid?" Cid said in restrained fury. "You better shut yer noise tube if ya know what's good you."

Terrified, Yoshi ran behind Sora, whimpering and shivering.

"Cid!" Sora said

Cid leaned back, took a deep breath, and regained his composure. "Woo. Sorry about that. My ears are allergic to laziness. It causes my blood pressure to rise rather quickly."

"Yoshi's brain might've made an error in judgement," Yoshi said, whispering to Luigi again.

Luigi responded with a look that said, "ya think!?" written all over it.

"Look, it's no problem," Sora said. "We can take care of it. Might kill some time."

"Now that's the answer I was looking for." Cid walked behind his desk, leaned over, and pulled out something from one of the drawers. It was a book with a red hardcover. The spine was coated in a faded golden color. Etched in the middle of the book was a mushroom. It appeared akin to the mushrooms found in Luigi's world.

But the book's condition was subpar. It was as if a vacuum inhaled the vibrant colors; they were dull. Tiny scratch marks were sprinkled throughout the cover; a rat probably tried digging into the book, to make its new home.

Cid handed it Sora. "Need you to deliver this book for me."

Luigi glared at it in surprise; the book wasn't the only one that lost its vibrant colors. He looked pale, as if witnessing a sick friend in a hospital bed.

"Can I see that for a second?" Luigi asked.

Sora handed him the book. Luigi scrutinized every detail; he felt his jaw drop in complete shock. The lighting in the room had to be deceiving his eyes.

"I…can't believe it," Luigi said, flabbergasted.

"You've seen this book before?" Sora asked.

"More than that." Luigi hesitated, unsure of how to explain. "You might find this hard to believe."

"Try me," Sora said. "I've seen it all these past few days."

"This book leads to the Paper World," Luigi said.

Sora's expression went blank. Perhaps he was a bit too overconfident in his assumption of adapting to the surreal nature of this journey.

"Paper World?" Sora asked in bewilderment. "You mean worlds can reside in books? How does that even work? Why is this a thing I'm questioning? That nap is starting to sound good."

"Whatchya yabbering on about?" Cid asked.

"To make a long story short," Luigi said, "this is a magic book that has chronicled my brother's most perilous adventures. Every story and person based on us exists in here. In this world, though, everything is a bit flatter."

"Me remember," Yoshi said. "They come to our world once, right?"

"Yeah." Luigi turned to Cid. "How'd you find it? Better yet, how'd it end up here?"

Cid shrugged. "Not sure. This old guy brought it into the store. Book was practically falling apart. Too beat up to restore it to the way it was. But overall, I did a decent job puttin' it back together."

Luigi thought his heart was frozen in a block of ice. Living people resided in that book. Real lives! They had feelings and emotions, same as any other person. And to hear the book had been mangled was horrifying. He didn't even want to know how it affected everyone inside.

"I need to know if they're okay!" Luigi placed a gentle hand on the edge of the book.

"Careful," Yoshi said. "Remember what happened last time."

"I know," Luigi said. "Paper Toads scattered everywhere. I'll be careful."

Luigi felt his fingers tremble as he turned the page. Blank. He turned the next page. Blank. And the next page. Blank. He started to frantically move through the pages. Some, he noticed, were torn straight from the base. Luigi's legs were weak. Nervous propellers spun around in his stomach.

"No, no, no," Luigi said, panicked. "This can't be happening. What does this mean? Are they gone!? My heart can't take it."

Sora placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Luigi, take it easy. Let's try and think this through."

"I suggest you boys deliver it," Cid said. "Maybe the guy who brought it in will know what to do."

Luigi took a few deep breaths, applying the breaks on the anxiety. "Good idea. Where do we go?"

"The old house past the Third District," Cid said. "Look for the big fire sign."

Luigi turned to the others with an urgent tone in his voice. "Then let's get moving! Off we go!"

* * *

Captain Olimar was tinkering with his ship's innerworkings, keeping himself busy. It was all he could do; their impending fate drew closer like thunder, hidden within the dark clouds. But Olimar wouldn't be deterred. He refused to loosen the belt of hope around his waist. It gave him comfort.

Although sometimes he would reminisce about his family. He missed them more than anything: his wife had always been supportive of him, despite knowing the perils of space travel; and his kids wanted to be explorers just like him. He felt proud for leaving an impact as a parent. Stay focused, he thought. Never let hope slip through your fingers.

He looked over his shoulder to see Louie on the floor, in the fetal position, rocking back and forth. It seemed he had given up ages ago. A red Pikmin walked over to his helmet, looked at its reflection, and started posing.

Olimar sighed. "Come now, Louie. As accredited explorers, we must keep a level head about our predicament."

"I can't help it," Louie said in a distressed tone. "Time is running out. We're never going to make it."

Olimar walked over to Loue and helped him onto his feet. "You're being absurd. Panicking is not the way to rectify our situation. We need to be proactive. Hopefully the parts Cid provided us will suffice."

"But what if they don't work?" Louie asked; his nerves were spiraling out of control. Breathing became difficult. "I don't want to take my last breath here. What even happens when we die? I can't bear the thought."

Olimar tried slapping him across the face. However, he forgot Louie was wearing a helmet, and ended up hurting his hand. The impact shook Louie's helmet, producing a loud echo that slammed against his eardrums. He placed both hands against the helmet to quell the noise.

Olimar rubbed his hand. "How'd I forget about the helmets? Anyway, why not be proactive and help me fix the ship?"

He foresaw Louie's bumbling lead to a catastrophe that'd shorten their lifespan further.

"On second thought," Olimar said, "why not partake in an activity to take your mind off things? I know! Why not give the Pikmin names? They're going to need them. The Hocotate Government is going to acknowledge each one for partaking in this mission."

"O-Okay," Louie said, feeling a bit at ease. "I can try. Let's see." He looked at a red one. "I'll call you Steve." Then, a yellow one. "You Logan." Next, a blue one. "Gonzo fits you." He studied the heavy exterior of a purple Pikmin. "How about….Reggie?" Upon facing another red one, his mind started to push against a wind tunnel, struggling with a proper name. "I'll call you…Other Steve?"

Louie's anxiety resurfaced. "C-Captain! I'm running out of names!"

"How can you be running out of names?" Olimark asked, becoming annoyed. "There are millions of different ones to choose from."

There was a knock at the door. Louie screamed in fear, grabbed a purple Pikmin, and held up like a shield.

"It's the Grim Reaper!" Louie said. "He's found us! Protect me, Reggie!"

Olimar shook his head at this pathetic sight. How was Louie certified for intergalactic travel?

"Come in," Olimar said.

The door opened to reveal the familiar spiky hair of Sora. While entering, he heard Luigi say from behind, "Be quick. I want to get that book over there as soon as possible."

"You got it," Sora said.

He heard curious voices approach from below, and looked down to see a group of Pikmin gathering around his feet. Their inquisitive minds spun faster than a wheel as they analyzed every detail of the visitor.

Sora chuckled. "Well, hi there. You guys are just as friendly as ever."

"Ah, good to see you again," Olimar said. He was relieved to be talking with someone else for a change. "Sora…was it?"

"Uh-huh," Sora said.

"What brings you by?" Olimar asked.

Sora opened the door and gestured for Lakitu to enter. "I've been visiting other worlds. And, well, I've come across a few things during my travels. Pretty sure they belong to you."

Laktu placed the missing parts of their ship and the Pikmin on the table. Olimar and Louie stared at them in stunned silence, as if unable to believe this was real. It had to be a dream. The chances of finding even one part seemed slim. Practically impossible. But Sora refused to integrate that word into his vocabulary.

The rescued Pikmin looked around at their surroundings, afraid at first. But then they were greeted by their brethren. Everything was okay. There was nothing to fear. They were reunited with their family.

"My stars!" Olimar said, still stuck in a ditch of amazement. "You actually found them! I never would've imagined….I…I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to us."

Sora let out a modest smile. "No problem at all. Figured I might as well keep my eyes peeled, right?"

"This is too good to be true!" Louie said, overjoyed. "Thank you so much!" He grabbed Olimar's shoulders. "I'm so happy I could…"

He tried kissing Olimar, but their helmets ended up colliding with each other; they both ended up on the ground.

Olimar sighed. "We really need to remember that we're wearing helmets."

"Think that's enough?" Sora asked.

Olimar stood back up, brushed himself off, and examined the missing pieces. Then, he glanced at the recovered Pikmin. His eyebrows lowered in disappointment. "Afraid not. By my estimate, we have at least half the parts. And in the same vein, we're still missing quite a few Pikmin."

Sora wasn't discouraged. He needed to stay positive. For their sake. He couldn't forgive himself if something happened to them.

"Then I'll keep looking," Sora said; determination sprung from his throat.

"Much obliged," Olimar said, feeling renewed confidence leap into the soles of his feet.

"Hurry!" Louie said.

Olimar beckoned Sora over to the table. The boy leaned over, and Olimar whispered in his ear. "Yes, please do. Don't know how much longer I can put up with Louie's mental break down. The Pikmin are thinking more rationally than him."

Sora blinked in confusion; guess that was a good incentive? He said his good-byes, reunited with the others, and they hurried to the Third District, hoping that the innocent people living in the book didn't vanish along with the pages.

* * *

A/N: So I kept Guard Armor's name the same from a story perspective. It felt strange to just to suddenly change its name. That's why I did that. Also, just to remind everyone: this Sunday will be the conclusion of ACT I. The story will be going on hiatus until ACT II is complete.

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


	27. Chapter 26: Together Again

**Chapter 26: Together Again**

When Sora first arrived at the Third District, he failed to notice the door nestled in the corner. Mainly because the strength of his spine was being tested by the combined weight of Luigi and Yoshi. Still, he looked back on that moment with fond memories. They've been a huge driving force behind his journey.

The mysterious door was made of stone. Just as Cid said, an image of fire was engraved in it. On each side of the door were strange hieroglyphics. None of them couldn't even begin to wonder what they meant. Sora placed his hand against the door; immediately, it opened, revealing a huge, dimly lit cavern.

Inside they saw that the ground was consumed by a giant river. The sound of flowing water echoed throughout the cavern. A lone, large island stood in the center of the river; resting on top of it was a house. It appeared like something right out of the middle ages, containing only one floor, was made from white-colored stone, and had a thatched roof.

"Boy, someone enjoys living alone," Sora said.

Luigi's knees buckled. "Why are we always visiting creepy places? We're running a simple errand."

They crossed a bridge to the island (which involved pushing Yoshi across because of his aquaphobia. Minutes I'll never get back, Luigi thought), and approached the door. Sora knocked on it. No answer. He tried once again. Still no answer. Maybe he couldn't hear them. Sora placed his palm against the door. To his surprise, it creaked open. He then started to push it further.

Luigi glared at him in shock. "Are you serious right now? Is freeloading a favorite pastime of yours?"

"No," Sora said, frowning. "But I want to be thorough before jumping the gun. C'mon, it'll only be a second."

Sora and Yoshi entered, with Luigi grumbling behind them, feeling uncomfortable for barging in uninvited. Although the room was dark, a small fragment of light managed to seep through, displaying its innards. The walls and ceiling were made from wood. Plenty of bookcases rested against the walls. An assortment of pots was scattered throughout it.

It was livable. Sora noticed carpets on the floor, an old-fashioned metal stove, and a pair of beds in each corner. An invisible leash pulled Sora forward, piquing his curiosity. His thoughts started crafting a story around this abandon house. It was exciting to speculate. He felt a sense of child-like wonderment. Something warm swelled in his chest. It was comforting….

…and very familiar.

"There's something about this musty place…"

Sora recognized that voice. His heart pounded faster. Turning to his left, he saw Kairi standing there, admiring the architecture. He shook his head; was this an illusion? Or was it actually her? His perspective of reality seemed fractured. Something about her presence felt real. But why was she acting so nonchalant?

She strolled through the house, continuing to look at its interior. "It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls." She turned to him. "Remember?"

"Kairi?" Sora asked, sticking his hand out towards her.

"Sora?" Yoshi asked.

He turned to see Yoshi looking at him in concern. Did he not notice Kairi? A harsh realization then hit him, and he turned back to see no one was there. His disappointed filled the dark, empty room.

"Are you okay?" Yoshi asked.

Sora brushed the bangs on his forehead. "Yeah. I'm fine. This place just….made me feel nostalgic, that's all."

"Then why did you say Kairi's name?" Luigi said in suspicion, growing nervous. "Are you hallucinating? What if this place is cursed?"

"I beg your pardon," a middle-aged male voice said. "This is a perfectly suitable home."

Luigi screamed and jumped into Sora's arms. The three turned to see the silhouette of a man in the doorway. Everyone was on edge. A small flame materialized in his hand, and he used it to light a nearby candle. Through the light, the man revealed his features: he was elderly gentleman with white hair, a long beard, small round glasses, and donned a slink robe which had various colors. He was carrying a giant brown leather bag in his left hand.

There was an amiable twinkle in his blue eyes that made the group relax.

Sora glared at Luigi in annoyance. "Cursed, huh? Ever consider becoming a conspiracy theorist?"

"How about after the first date?" Luigi asked with a nervous grin.

Sora dropped him onto the ground.

"It seems you've arrived sooner than I expected," the man said. "Forgive the vacancy of my home."

"Wha…you knew we were coming?" Sora asked in surprise.

The man smiled. "Of course.

"You a wizard?" Yoshi asked.

The man laughed. "People always make that assumption about me. Must be the beard, right? Actually, I'm a scholar. My name is Kraden. As an Adept, I am able to use a form of magic known as Psynergy. Guess you can say I'm a wizard in a way. I've spent much of my time traveling. It's good to be home." He placed his bag on the floor. "You must Luigi. Your brother has requested my help."

"Really? Mario?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, indeed," Kraden said "I take it you're Yoshi." He turned to Sora. "And who might be, young man?"

"I'm Sora."

"Ah. So, you found the Key," Kraden said in a delighted tone. "Mind if I take a gander?"

Sora could see he had a genuine look of intrigue on his face. There was a sense of eagerness flashing like an uncontrollable strobe light. He knew everyone, too, especially Mario. There didn't seem to be any harm in showing him.

"Sure." Sora showed him the Keyblade.

He scanned every detail, growing more excitable than a kid looking over a brand-new bicycle. "Such remarkable craftsmanship. I've heard stories of its power. Never in all my years would I come across such a fabled weapon!"

Kraden blushed upon realizing how overzealous he was, and cleared his throat.

"Forgive my inquisitive nature," he said. "Even in old age we should always be seeking knowledge about the world around us."

"What did my brother ask you to do?" Luigi asked.

Kraden cracked his knuckles. "Just a moment. Need to get settled."

He outstretched his arms, raising them into the air. The group was startled by the appearance of two giant gloved hands. It immediately went through Kraden's bag, placing objects in their proper places: books on the shelves, small mats on tables and desks, and sheets and blankets on the beds.

The group watched in awe as the room was revitalized with life. Using his fire Pysnergy, he lit the lanterns scattered throughout the room. Everything was brighter. It was like they stepped into a brand-new house. Sora wished he had disembodied hands to clean his room.

"Wow!" Sora said. "Guess you can say this guy is all hands."

Luigi covered an incoming burp.

"You okay?" Yoshi asked.

Luigi groaned. "Sorry. My lunch was trying to run away from that terrible pun."

"Ooh, can me have your lunch!?" Yoshi asked in excitement.

"You really need to learn how a figure of speech works," Luigi said.

After making some final touches, Kraiden had finished furnishing the room. The group looked around in astonishment. He put everything together so fast; it was a sight to behold.

"Perfect," Kraden said with a content smile. "Why don't you three grab a seat? I'll make some tea and explain everything."

A few minutes later, the group were seated around a wooden table. Kraden brought over a piping hot kettle and poured their drinks. Steam emitted from the tea, filling their noises with a gentle, soothing aroma. Yoshi couldn't wait and took a sip, burning his tongue in the process.

Sora chuckled. "You gotta let it cool, buddy."

"So you've met my brother?" Luigi asked as Kraden took his seat. "Do you know where he is?"

"Alas, I do not," Kraden said. "We parted ways some time ago." He noticed a saddened look in Luigi's eyes. "Please, do not concern yourself. Wherever his travels have taken him, I assure you he's fine. I do know the purpose of his venture, however. As we speak, a wave of discord is slowly lingering over all creation. Your brother seeks a means by which it might be quelled – a means that will extinguish the darkness forever. And possibly restore the worlds that were unfortunate enough to stand in its destructive path."

Sora felt an overwhelming sensation of hope press against chest. Leon wasn't the only one who believed his island could be restored. The probability of saving it grew like a flourishing tree. More than ever, he had to keep that belief alive.

Kraden sipped his tea. "In any case, he provided me with the task of training you in the art of magic."

"Really?" Sora asked.

"I can sense the amount of power inside of you," Kraden said. "I'm impressive by how you learned to manipulate the Keyblade on instinct alone. But, that reliance on instinct denies you the full capacity of the weapon. Conscious control of the blade's functions is essential to your cause."

Sora summoned the Keyblade, and stared at it. "Yeah. I feel like there's so much I don't understand about it. Seems like the Heartless are getting stronger with every fight we're in. Okay. Sure. I'd be more than happy to learn."

"Glad to hear it," Kraden said, smiling. "Please, feel free to stop by anytime for a lesson. Oh, and before I forget: I brought someone along to help."

There was a knock at the door.

"Perfect timing," Kraden said. "She's always punctual."

A young woman walked into the room. Her light blue eyes matched her long hair, which was tied into a ponytail. She wore a white robe; imprinted on it were elegant purple designs. In her hand she carried a silver staff; the tip was circular, with two perpendicular circles just below it.

She gave the group a warm smile. "Hello. You must be Mario's friends. My name is Mia. Please to make your acquaintance."

"Mia is a friend of mine," Kraden said. "She, too, is an Adept. Able to use her Psynergy to heal any mortal wounds. No one can do it better."

She blushed. "Aw, well, it's nothing much."

"Such a modest young lady," Kraden said.

"Anyway," Mia said, "Mario asked me to help, too. I will assist you throughout your journey. If you are gravely injured, please stop by and I will mend your wounds."

"We appreciate you volunteering your efforts to our cause," Luigi said.

"Think nothing of it," Mia said. She smirked. "Besides, this gives Kraden a chance to explore other worlds. He's like a kid sometimes. Always excited to learn something new."

Kraden chuckled. "And there's nothing wrong with that."

Luigi gasped; he had forgotten the reason they were here in the first place. "Actually, there's something we need your help with."

He showed the book to Kraden, explaining its origins.

"Ah, yes!" Kraden said. "I remember now! Was wondering when Cid would finish making repairs. He did a splendid job fixing it up."

"Where'd you find it?" Luigi asked.

"Your brother gave it to me for safe keeping," Kraden said. "When he found it last, the Heartless left it in ruin. I'm aware that a world resides within its pages. Perhaps that's why the Heartless were drawn to it; because of the Keyhole that lurks within. He asked me to keep it safe."

Hearing that the Heartless had possibly destroyed the lives of many made Luigi feel worse. But he didn't want to believe it was true. Sometimes we try to grasp onto that tiny sliver of optimism until the truth is spat right in our faces.

"But the pages are blank," Luigi said. "What does that mean? They can't be gone forever, can they?"

Kraden flipped through the pages, studying its contents. Or lack thereof. The whole time, his expression was thoughtful, yet neutral. Luigi couldn't read his face in the slightest. And that just increased the anxiety. Sora noticed how concerned he looked, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do not fret, my child," Kraden said. "I may have a theory." He showed the group one of the torn pages. "There are a few pages missing. Picture the pages as blood vessels. They are tasked with proving life to the entire body. Even if one of those vessels were to cease, the entire system would collapse. They need to work in unison to provide life."

"So you're saying that if we find these pages," Luigi said, feeling a bit at ease, "it may bring the book back to life."

"Possibly," Kraden said with an air of hesitation. He didn't want to be one hundred percent sure, and then dampen their spirits. "It wouldn't hurt to search for them. As I said: this is just a hypothesis. Even if you successfully restore the book, who knows what results it could yield. The pages themselves could have been tampered with, resulting in the world being completely different from what you once knew."

Luigi sighed. "Well, it's a start at least."

"The number of things we gotta find keeps growing," Yoshi said, feeling a bit discouraged.

"Like that's anything new," Sora said, refusing to let his optimism falter. "So what? There are still so many other worlds we have yet to see. I'm sure we'll come cross them eventually."

"That sounds ridiculous when you say it out loud," Luigi said. "But, given the circumstances, it wouldn't hurt to search."

"I'll keep the book safe until your inevitable return." But Kraden wasn't finished with the group yet. He turned to Sora. "I can sense a summon stone. Are you in position of one?"

Sora was confused for a moment. He'd never even heard of one. How was he supposed to—wait, was it the charm Leon gave him? It was the only thing in his pocket.

Sora pulled the stone out, and looked it over. "Yeah. This thing is called a summon stone? What's it do?"

"I'll let Mia answer that for you," Kraden said.

Sora handed it over to Mia, who studied it for a moment. He noticed a sad, guilty glow in her eyes.

"Oh, the poor child!" Mia said. "Forced to spend his youth in confinement."

"Child?" Luigi asked, bewildered. "Someone actually lives in there."

"In a sense," Mia said. "This boy lived in a world that was consumed by darkness. When a world vanishes, so do its inhabitants. But this one has such a strong heart; he became a gem instead of vanishing with his world."

"Can he regain himself?" Sora asked, showing concern.

"Yes, but only his spirit," Mia said. "I sense a great deal of power inside this boy. He might be a valuable ally. I'll use my magic to bring him back temporarily."

Mia lightly tapped the stone with her wand. It was consumed by a blue miss, which then exploded into a ball of light. After it faded, the group noticed that the stone turned into a glass dome. Inside, they noticed a silhouette of a nondescript person.

Before Sora could ask another question, Mia held it out to him. "Now, lift this case into the air, and he will appear."

Shrugging, Sora grabbed the dome and held it over his head. He was startled to see it grow at a rapid rate. Then, the glass shattered, and a ball of light emerged from it, landed on the ground, and took the form of a teenage boy. He wore a red sideways baseball cap with a blue bill, a horizontal yellow and blue striped t-shirt, blue shorts, and red shoes.

The boy looked around this strange new environment, dazed and confused from being revived. Everything seemed huge to him. It was intimidating. But he tried collecting his thoughts.

"Wh-What happened?" the boy asked, befuddled. "Last thing I remember was eating steak with my mom when…"

His eyes met with the others. Startled by the strangers, he shouted, "PK Fire!"

A small lightning bolt hit Kraden's beard, causing it to erupt into flames.

"Put it out!" Kraden said, shouting, frantically waving his arms in the air. "Put it out!"

Mia used a water spell to extinguish the flames. Kraden's snow white beard was covered in soot.

The boy gasped upon realizing his mistake. "Oh man! I'm so sorry! My friend Paula taught me this move yesterday, and I still don't know how to control it!"

"It's quite alright, child," Kraden said, still donning his cheerful smile. "Your magic is quite unique. Tell me, how'd you learn your craft?"

Mia rolled her eyes while smiling. "Kraden, a house would fall on you, and you'd ask what kind of wood was used for the framing."

"Our minds must always be active, my dear," Kraden said in a sincere tone. "Knowledge is precious thing that should never be wasted. We only have one life to live, after all."

The boy could tell that the strangers seemed friendly; working up his courage, he asked, "Excuse me? Sorry, but where am I exactly?"

Mia explained everything in a gentle, compassionate tone, knowing the boy would be devastated by what happened to his word. Indeed, with each sentence uttered, the boy's expression sunk lower, as if an anchor of dejection pulled on his chin.

"So….I'm the only one who survived?" The boy asked. "That's…that's not fair. I wanted my friends and family to be here.

Sora kneeled over to him with a sympathetic expression. "Dude, I totally understand what you're going through right now. I lost my world, too."

"You did?" the boy asked.

"Yeah." Sora squeezed his wrist, trying to prevent those emotions from resurfacing. "It's not the best feeling in the world. But I'm not alone. I'm traveling to other worlds with these guys. We're hoping we can restore every world out there. Yours included."

The boy's eyes brightened in hope. "Really?"

"You bet," Sora said with an encouraging smile.

"You've been given a second chance at life," Mia said. "A chance to bring those you love back from the darkness. Will you travel with Sora and his friends to fight the darkness?"

The boy found his second wind through their words. "Not even a question! I'll do whatever it takes to save my world! You can count on me!"

"Sweet!" Sora said. "Thanks…uh…sorry, didn't get your name."

"It's Ness," the boy said. "I can use my psychic powers to assist you whenever there's trouble."

"You psychic?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, indeed," Ness said. "Although I'm still honing my skills. I'll do my best!"

"Can we see some of your powers in action?" Luigi asked. "You know, that are of the non-lethal variety?"

Ness grinned in excitement. "Oh, sure. Your name is Luigi. Your favorite food is spaghetti. And your birthmark is located right near your—"

"We get the point!" Luigi said, blushing in embarrassment. He heard Sora and Yoshi snigger to each other. Upon glaring at them, the two turned away, whistling nonchalantly.

Before another word was said, the group noticed Ness start to fade from existence. For a moment, he was frightened. But a warm feeling overcame his body. It was like falling into a deep sleep; something about it felt soothing. Everything would be okay. He could embrace that feeling without fear.

But Sora was concerned. "What's happening to him?"

"He's run out of energy," Mia said in a reassured tone, "and is returning to his slumber. After a little rest, he'll be ready to help again."

Sora looked back at Ness; there was a content expression on his face, as if telling him not to worry.

"Take care for now," Ness said. "Thanks for everything. You know where to find me."

Ness vanished into a ball of light, and transformed back into the small glass dome. Sora picked it up, feeling it pulsate again. There was something calming about it, like a heartbeat. Ness would be fine, he thought. He was safe. Sora placed the stone back in his pocket.

Despite how grim things looked, Ness was willing to help in their cause. It showed how strong he was as a person. Given the extra baggage the group had to carry now, they needed that additional strength. Sora couldn't wait to fight alongside his new friend.

* * *

With their objective clear, the group headed back towards the Accessory Shop. Once again, the Third District was deserted. Even the crickets refused to perform for an empty crowd. After today's unfortunate events, everyone was probably hiding in the comfort of their homes. Before the group could walk any further, two lone Shadows appeared in front of them.

Sora smirked. "Well, lookie here: seems like we've got some stragglers."

He prepared to strike them. Only, he never got a chance. Someone else used their sword to cut them in half first. Sora looked up to see the mysterious person.

He almost dropped the Keyblade in absolute shock.

His entire body froze. Every rational thought sped through an incoherent tunnel full of twists and turns that didn't end. He couldn't adequately form words. His heart pounded so hard; he thought it would explode like a bomb from the rush of emotions

Standing in front of him was Riku.

"There you are," he said with a big smile. "What's going on? Goofing around again?"

It sounded like him. There was no doubt about it. But a part of Sora remained a bit skeptical. Who could blame him? All this time, and he just appeared out nowhere? He had to be sure. Sora grabbed Riku's cheeks, pulling at them.

Riku waved his hand. "Hey, hey, cut it out. Not even five seconds and you're already invading my personal space."

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asked, as he looked him over.

Riku grinned. "Well, if this is a dream, could I do this?"

With his free hand, he punched Sora in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Sora said, wincing from the pain. He then smirked. "Not convinced. What if I do this?" He stretched his cheeks further this time.

Riku got him into a headlock, giving him a noogie. "Still think this a dream?"

"Okay, okay!" Sora said, laughing. "I give!"

The two pulled away to look at each other. Sora couldn't believe it; the odds were against him, but he persevered. He had found a missing piece of his island. So many emotions ran rampant through his mind. He didn't know how to express his excitement. Nothing else mattered right now: The Heartless, the Keyblade, the journey, everything.

"Seriously, glad you're okay, man," Riku said, brushing his silver hair in relief. "Took me forever to find you!"

"You too!" Sora said. "I…I'm so happy right now!"

Yoshi smiled. "Me knew he'd fine Riku. Right, Luigi?"

The dinosaur noticed that Luigi wasn't partaking in this joyous reunion. His eyes were focused on something else, and it filled him with suspension. Yoshi followed Luigi's eyes to see that he was staring at the sword Riku held in his right hand.

It looked familiar.

"Dude, I don't even know where to start!" Sora said; elation continuing pouring out of his face. "My brain's going a million miles a minute! I have so many things to tell you, and…"

He stopped. Something didn't feel right. Why? He was with his best friend again. It should be a happy occasion. Suddenly, some of those rational thoughts squeezed through the pours of his mind. He noticed that Riku was alone.

There was still another piece missing.

"Wait a second," Sora asked, "where's Kairi?"

"Isn't she with you?" Riku asked.

She was still out there. And by herself. Deep down, he had hoped to find them simultaneously. To not worry anymore, and pursue their dream of visiting other worlds. It was an outlandish mindset to keep tucked away in your mind. But sometimes we have foolish desires; they fill us with comfort. And when reality ensues, we end up disappointed. Which was how Sora felt. He lowered his head in sadness.

Riku sighed. He felt that same crushing feeling. But he tried to remain hopeful. "Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too." He glanced at the sky. "It's hard to imagine. We're actually free. Exploring other worlds is a lot different from what I thought it'd be."

"But it's not the same without her," Sora said.

"Hey, we found each other, right?" Riku said. "Chances are we'll probably find her, too. She's probably looking for us right now."

A lone Shadow appeared behind Riku, stalking him with incredible hunger.

"We'll all be together again soon," Riku said. He looked away from Sora. "Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this—"

He was startled by the loud noise. Turning around, he saw that Sora vanquished the Heartless in one, fast strike. Riku started at his friend in stunned silence.

Prideful, Sora hoisted the Keyblade onto his shoulder. "Leave it to who?"

"Sora, what did you—" Riku asked, baffled.

"I've been looking for you and Kairi, too," Sora said. He glanced at Luigi and Yoshi, "with their help."

Riku turned to face them. His eyes met with Luigi's; he noticed that they looked apprehensive. It was a discouraging sight. Riku felt uncomfortable, as if he wasn't wanted.

"Who are they?" Riku asked.

Trying to be polite, Luigi cleared his throat. "Ahem. My name is—"

"We've visited so many places and worlds, looking for you," Sora said.

Riku was somewhat impressed. "Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed."

"That not all!" Yoshi said, placing both hands on Sora's shoulders. "Sora the one and only Keyblade Master now!"

"Who'd thought it?" Luigi said in a teasing tone.

Sora stomped his foot in anger. "What's that mean?"

"So, this is called a Keyblade?" Riku asked.

Sora turned to see Riku was in possession of the Keyblade. He did a double take, as if unable to believe that just happened.

"How did you—give it back!" Sora said. He lunged for Riku, who moved back, making him crash onto the ground.

Riku observed every inch of the blade. "Gotta say, for something so bulky, it's pretty sweet."

Luigi felt nervous pressure in his neck. He was growing suspicious of Riku. How'd he grab the Keyblade so effortlessly? And he noticed Riku was able to hold it naturally in his hand. A huge list of questions was piling on top of each other. But the one at the top waved a huge red flag over the horizon.

"Catch!" Riku threw it back to Sora, who caught it with both hands.

"Whoa!" Sora made it vanish. His excited smile returned. "Okay, so you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it!"

"Yeah," Yoshi said. "It go varoom!"

Luigi cleared his throat again. "Hey, Sora. Can I speak to you and Yoshi for a moment?"

"Huh?" Sora asked in surprise. "Right now? But—"

"It'll only take a second," Luigi said. "I promise."

Sora was about to argue, but he noticed a dire expression on Luigi's face. His stomach hardened like a cement. He had a slight suspicion as to what Luigi wanted to discuss. Sora tried thinking of an excuse to delay the conversation, but with his emotions tangled in a disarray of wires, none came to mind. Luigi was stubborn; he wouldn't concede.

"Okay," Sora said in disappointment. He turned to Riku. "Sorry, man. Just wait here for a second."

Riku remained silent. There was a hint of displeasure in his eyes. This wasn't a good sign, Sora thought. He didn't want him to feel unwanted in their group. Still, whatever Luigi had to say, he'd vouch for him. The trio walked over to the other side of the area.

Luigi took a deep breath. "You're not gonna like what I have to say. I know how much Riku means to you. It's just….I'm not sure he should come with us."

"What!?" Sora asked; he was appalled. "Are you serious right now!?"

Luigi tried to hush Sora from causing a disturbance. Riku just glared at the trio; his expression turned dark the longer he stared.

"We've been looking for him this whole time!" Sora said, enraged. "How could you even consider the thought?

"Listen, I know this sounds bad, but—"

"He's my best friend! I can't just leave him behind! Wouldn't you do the same for your brother?"

"Of course I would!" Luigi said. "But if you were in my shoes…"

Yoshi sighed in annoyance, and turned to face Riku, channeling out the noise. He gasped upon noticing that something was wrong.

"He gone!" Yoshi said.

Sora turned to where Riku stood; there was no one in sight. This wasn't real, he thought. Panic started to congest his chest like bronchitis. He frantically scanned the area, hoping Riku was nearby. Gone. It was as if he never existed in the first place.

Sora glanced down at the floor, feeling broken. "I…I finally found him. And now he's gone." His eyes darted in silent anger towards Luigi.

"Yeah, I totally deserve that look," Luigi said in an uncomfortable, guilty tone. "But, please, hear me out. I didn't want to say anything in front of him."

Sora could hear the sincerity in his voice. He wasn't trying to start an argument. Perhaps it was only fair to hear his viewpoint. Sora crossed his arms, and stood ready to listen.

Luigi sighed again. He felt the tension build in his stomach. "I have my reasons for not wanting him to join us. I don't trust him."

"A-Are you joking?" Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing. This just made him more upset. "How could say that? You don't even know him. I grew up with him. I know him better than anyone."

"That's true," Luigi said. "But you were too caught up in the moment to notice how he was acting. Cold and distant: both in tone and mannerism."

"Riku isn't really the social type like Kairi and I are."

"He's your best friend, right? Wouldn't he have been more thrilled to see YOU at least? Also, he didn't take too kindly to Yoshi and I. He seemed uneasy around us." Luigi hesitated, preparing to wave the entire red flag. "And that sword he had – it's the same one that hooded guy used earlier."

That last sentence collapsed right onto Sora like a tree; it hit him hard. At first, his mind was submerged in a tank, refusing to believe these claims. But then he began swimming to the surface, reflecting on Riku's behavior; something about it seemed unusual. He did seem a bit more distant. But the sword bothered him the most.

"And the hooded guy works for Bowser, right?" Sora asked.

Luigi nodded.

"Yoshi? Was that the same sword?" Sora asked. The dinosaur's eyes refused to meet his; guilt had been smeared across them. Sora placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me anything, buddy."

"Yes," Yoshi said in a sad tone. "It was."

"No," Sora said, distraught. "I don't want to believe it. He would know better than to trust someone like that. Especially since Bowser controls the Heartless. And he took off without saying good-bye." He sighed, placing both hands in his pockets. "Man, I thought I'd be much happier."

The district fell into a dismal silence. Sora's thoughts and emotions had sunk deep into the earth, tunneling in various directions, trying to process this unfortunate turn of events. His best friend in alliance with the Heartless? It seemed unfathomable. How would this affect their relationship? Especially once he found Kairi.

No. Don't lose that optimism. The future is never written, but you need to move it forward.

After an uncomfortably long time, Luigi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your reunion. I just don't want anything bad to happen."

"No, I understand," Sora said. "You were looking out for me, right?"

"We may have our quarrels, but you're my friend," Luigi said. "The last thing I'd want to see is you get hurt."

Sora smiled. "Thanks."

"Sora alright?" Yoshi asked, placing an arm around his back.

"I'm fine. I can take comfort in knowing he's okay at least. Next time we meet, I'm going to have a long chat with him. Maybe talking it out will make him feel better."

Luigi chuckled. "Wow. Very perspective coming from you. That's a first."

"Hey!" Sora said in a playful tone. "Don't make me fly the ship again. I might start pressing random buttons."

The tension had dispersed between the group. Sora was glad to at least have them by his side. They would help him through the hard times. Not just through strength alone, but encouragement.

"Still, I can't believe we found him," Sora said. "Maybe we'll find Kairi next."

"That spirit!" Yoshi said with enthusiasm.

"Hey, guys!" Everyone turned to see Yuffie. "Did you finish your assignment yet? If you did, follow me to the house upstairs. Leon's a lot better."

The group shared excited grins with each other. Best news they've heard today.

* * *

"Here we are!" Yuffie said in enthusiasm. "Home sweet home!"

Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid shared the small house located by the door to the Second District. It just livable enough for all of them. To Sora, it appeared cramped and old. The striped blue and yellow wallpaper were deteriorating. In fact, there were a few tears scattered through it. Valuables were stacked in wooden boxes. If anything else, their home appeared more akin to a storage room.

"Kinda gloomy in here, don'tcha think?" Sora asked.

"Sometimes you have to make do with what you got." The group saw Leon sitting up on his bed; he wore his white t-shirt, but underneath was a bandage wrapped around his torso. He detested its presence. It made him feel like he failed again. But he saw that Sora and his friends were in good health. That mattered the most. Heed your own advice, Leon said. It wasn't your fault.

"How are you feeling?" Sora asked.

"Nothing but a little scratch," Leon said. "I'm fine."

He tried standing up, but hissed from the lingering pain.

Aerith frowned. "Funny. That doesn't sound like a little scratch." She handed him an aspirin. Here."

"I'll be okay," Leon said, raising a hand to deny the gesture. "Promise."

"Glad you all could make it," Cid said. "We have a bit of a problem."

"Bowser's in town," Leon said in a grave tone.

Luigi and Yoshi looked at each other in surprise. After Jr. kidnapped the princess, it didn't seem possible. What would he be doing a quiet, humble town?

"Y-You sure?" Luigi asked.

"My eyes ain't what they used to be, but I recognize anything that ugly from a mile away," Cid said.

"You've seen him before?" Luigi asked in surprised.

There was a somber look in Cid's eyes. Just the mere mention of him brought back terrible memories. "You could say that."

Leon and his friends glared at the each other. There was an uncomfortable silence. They weren't sure how to proceed in telling the trio how Bowser connected to their past. Uttering the sentence was like speaking with nails in your mouth; every word was painful. But Sora and his friends needed to know this crucial information (especially Luigi and Yoshi).

"It's because of him that our home world got shattered," Yuffie said.

The trio were taken aback by this news. Luigi seemed incredulous. "A-Are you positive? For sure? This is the same Bowser we're talking about here, right?"

"Afraid so," Leon said. "There are some things you have yet to learn about your old enemy. He's been using the Heartless for years."

Aerith was crestfallen. "It was nine years ago when he and the Heartless invaded our world, turning it into a dark wasteland. Completely unrecognizable."

"Bein' the kindly gent that I am," Cid said, "I took pity 'n grabbed these three by the diapers on the way out. Ended up here in this town."

Luigi couldn't fathom what he was hearing. The Koopa King had always been a problem, sure, but it didn't seem possible for him to cause catastrophe on an intergalactic scale. He was a lonely, anserine creature with an ego to match his castle. But today he became much more dangerous.

Luigi felt horrible for Leon and his friends – that they had to suffer because of him. "I never realized how vile he could really be. Normally he goes through this whole hallabaloo just to kidnap the princess. Never would've imagined he'd do something like this. Just, why?"

"I don't really care what his reasons are," Sora said with a heroic expression on his face. "If he's here now, let's go stop him!"

"We can't!" Luigi said. "Not as long as he has the Star Rod! And we'll probably have to go through the Heartless first!"

"Oh, right," Sora said in disappointment.

"Heartless really getting on Yoshi's nerves," Yoshi said. "Isn't there anyway to stop them?"

"Remember that man named Ansem?" Aerith asked. "He might've known."

"He was our ruler," Leon said. "Dedicated his life to studying them. But he disappeared on that fateful day."

Sora and his friends appeared discouraged. The fight would never end.

"All is not lost, kids," Cid said in an uplifting tone. "Those reports of his might hold the answer."

"But didn't they scatter?" Luigi asked.

"Yes," Leon said. "However, I have a hunch that Bowser might have most of them."

Luigi sighed in exasperation. "So now we have to find more pages? Wonderful."

"C'mon! We can do it!" Sora said as he placed his arms around both Luigi and Yoshi. "The three of us taken on the toughest baddies so far. If we stay together, there's no way Bowser can stop us! Star Rod or not."

Sora's confident grin was infectious. Everyone felt a sudden boost in energy. Despite how much baggage had piled up, Sora would sort through them with a smile. On this difficult journey, Luigi needed that smile to keep him going – to keep everyone going.

"Yeah," Luigi said, feeling cheerful. "We do make a good team."

Yoshi licked their faces. "The best team."

Leon smiled; he foresaw a bright future within the darkness. And it all began with a key.

* * *

Riku stared through the window, witnessing the bond grow between Sora and his new friends. That's what their friendship felt like right now: looking at it through a window. Every few seconds it started to tint, growing darker. And darker. And darker. Until the bright smiling face of his best friend was gone.

But he wasn't alone. Standing next to him was Bowser. "Well, lookie who was right. Here you are: working your butt off to find this little punk. And what's he do? Replaces you with these bozos. Just look at him. Not worried about you at all. Probably cares much more for them than you. Especially that green dino runt."

Riku watched as Sora got Yoshi into a headlock, giving him a noogie. The two were laughing. Maybe Bowser was right. Did Luigi and Yoshi change something in him? Why wasn't he concerned? The longer he pondered, the more heartbroken Riku became. Sora's friendship with Luigi and Yoshi blossomed, while theirs' withered into a dry rose.

"I may be rotten, but that's just cruel," Bowser said. "You're way too cool for someone like him. Well, not as cool as me anyways. Beggars can't be choosers." He placed a giant hand on Riku's shoulders. ""So stop worrying about that brat. Why don't you come with me? I'll help you find what you're looking for…"

Riku was reluctant for a moment. Was this the right choice? Could he really trust Bowser? He looked back at Sora. Nothing had changed; he was content with his new friends. Riku didn't have a choice. He was on his own. It was a depressing thought, but, sometimes, we must make difficult decisions.

A small rift in their friendship had formed.

* * *

"If y'all are done patting each other on the backs," Cid said, "I wanted to let you know that the ship is finished."

Sora smiled in excitement. "Thanks, gramps! Couldn't have done it without you!"

"And if you call me gramps again," Cid said, glowering, "that'll be the last time."

"Erm, sorry," Sora said, sheepish.

"But seriously – thanks for delivering the book. I hope all goes well in getiin' fixed. If you find two more Labo pieces, bring them to me. I can do some more work on them." He glanced at his watch. "Speaking of: gotta get back to my real job. What is my real job you ask? You'll see. Stop by the First District if you need any more help."

After Cid left, Sora stretched out his arms, ready to face the hardships of the future with that same upbeat attitude. "We should get going, too. Many more worlds to visit, right?"

Luigi felt an abrupt vibration in his pocket. He pulled out the 3DS, opened the lid, and noticed an email in his inbox.

"Hey!" Luigi said in excitement. "A new tournament is taking place at Pokémon Coliseum!"

"That was fast!" Yoshi said in surprise.

Leon felt a sense of nostalgia tickle his chin upon hearing that name. "Pokémon Coliseum? Been there before. Nice place. I suggest going there to get some training in. Who knows what sort of worlds you'll encounter next."

"Can we, Luigi?" Sora asked.

"Sure." Luigi then frowned. "But under one condition. You keep that little rodent away from me."

"Pikachu?" Sora asked. "Aw, come on! You two just got off on the wrong foot."

Luigi's face scrunched like paper the more he thought about being electrocuted again. "On the wrong foot? I'll say we did! Another minute and he would've been at the end of my foot!"

Sora sighed; unless Luigi and Pikachu learned to cooperate, they may get disqualified just for throwing harsh language at each other (who knew what context lay beneath Pikachu's 'pika pikas.')

And with that, Sora and his friends said their good-byes. When they exited, Sora looked down at the lower floor of the Third District. He still hoped Riku was there. Wishful thinking, he thought. There wasn't a soul around.

He tried to process everything that happened. Did Riku really join forces with Bowser? It was a distressing thought. Sora's optimism started to sink beneath his feet like quicksand. The image of him, Riku, and Kairi relaxing on their island seemed muddled. Life was changing before his eyes; and it moved too fast for his liking.

How would he rectify his friendship? Would Riku even listen to him if they reunited again? He felt overwhelmed. But, then, those imitating feelings vanquished when he felt Luigi and Yoshi put their arms around him. While he was a source of encouragement, they provided those same feelings in return. He couldn't foresee the future, but knew that Luigi and Yoshi would guide him through it.

They made a promise. An unbreakable vow.

All for one, and one for all.

**End of Act I **

* * *

A/N: Guys, I can't thank you for the incredible support you've shown this story. Even after all this time, you still want to see where it goes. You're the reason I'm so inspired to keep writing. So, as of now, there will be no more posts until ACT II is complete. I do have more videos coming soon to my YouTube channel if want some if are interested in other content from me. For now, I have a lot of work to do on ACT II. But I'll also need your help. Within the next few weeks, expect some polls to come out on my Fanfiction and Deviantart page. There are some elements of the story I'm still uncertain about, and some input would be greatly appreciated!

I know times are tough right now, but we can fight through them together! Everyone, stay safe out there, and I'll see you guys next time for ACT II. May your heart be your guiding key.

* * *

If you wish to support my work, please visit my YouTube page: channel/UCTt8bVl63VokPqhTXg2xRKQ

Check me out on social media:

Twitter: kingdomkey23

Facebook: kingdomkey23

Instagram: kingdomkey23

Deviantart: kingdomkey23

Twitch: kingdomkey_23

Cover Artist's Twitter: jitart1


End file.
